Tentación de Hielo
by Morrigan18
Summary: Mi vida empezaba a retomar su rumbo tenía un plan trazado para mi de aquí en adelante. Pero todo se vio interrumpido por mi oportuno encuentro con un aspirante a sacerdote.Quien para colmo tambien es el odioso profesor de matematicas.Sino fuera tan guapo.
1. Primer Día

Bueno después de mucho tiempo tengo la oportunidad de regresar con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, es bastante diferente a la anterior, aunque como siempre la protagonista no será lo que se acostumbra.

Me arriesgue un poco al hacerla en primera persona, no lo había trabajado hasta hoy así, es un poco diferente pero de alguna manera se reflejan un poco mejor las emociones, sin mas lo dejo con el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Primer día**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Parecía que mi vida empezaba a retomar su rumbo nuevamente, o eso intentaba hacerme creer, la verdad es que aun tenía temor de enfrentarme a la realidad que estaba frente a mí. Es como si ahora que salía a la calle, todos los miedos que creí superados, reaparecieran, y me doy cuenta que no soy tan valiente como pensaba.

Aun me negaba a la idea de asistir al dichoso colegio que papá había elegido para mi, pero no había otra alternativa, si quería terminar con mis estudios para irme a la universidad, tenia que hacerlo, era solo por un semestre me repetía pero no estaba dando resultado, sentía como si al inscribirme en el, me estuviera encerrando en un calabozo, en eso pienso ahora que me dirijo ahí, el Colegio Santa Teresa para señoritas, aun me parece mentira asistir a una institución así, es uno de los colegios mas exclusivos y caros del país, y no es que en el que estuviera antes no lo fuera, pero a este solo entraban las niñas que sus papas querían tener mas controladas por así decirlo, al menos esa era la idea que yo tenia del lugar, y por si fuera poco, el uniforme es horrible, la falda tableada es tan larga que fácilmente podrían usarla de carpa de circo, blusa de botones manga larga y un enorme listón en el cuello, a parte de la chaqueta a juego, los zapatos…. no creo que haya alguna forma de llamarlos, como alguien puede andar todo el día con un atuendo como este. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de moda. Seguramente el lugar seria lúgubre, todo un convento.

La camioneta guiada por el chofer camina lentamente por la transitada calle, como si no fuera suficiente mi nerviosismo, el trafico es insoportable, dejo salir un gran suspiro y me limito a mirar por la ventana, mientras sigo revolviéndome en el asiento, mi padre a mi lado nota mi inquietud y toma mi mano tratando de calmarme, cosa que logra por un momento.

-pareciera que fuera el primer de clases en tu vida, tranquila Sakura – me dice mientras sigue sujetando mi mano, logro sonreír un poco –

-se que no es el primero, pero... la verdad no se como sentirme con respecto a este día – y eso era cierto, no sabia si estar contenta o triste –

-el colegio no es tan malo como imaginas, no es un claustro –

-eso espero pa, porque lo último que quiero es sentirme encerrada... ya no más – dije con cierto fastidio –

-no será así, ya todo eso paso, tienes que volver a vivir y superarlo, la vida te dio otra oportunidad, debes aprovecharla –

-lo se – digo no muy convencida, empezaba a cansarme de esa frase que todos me repetían como si yo no estuviera conciente de ello – pero al menos el uniforme podría ser algo mejor – digo viéndome aun sin creer lo que traía puesto –

-te ves bien – lo veo decir con una sonrisa –

-¡bien! – Lo miro de frente y veo que aun sonríe – nadie se vería bien con esto –

-ya deja de hacer berrinche, sabes que fue muy difícil conseguir un colegio que te recibiera a estas alturas del año –

-lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo – sabia que cada vez que protestara sacaría eso a colación, y no lo culpaba, bastante había hecho ya sufrir a mis padres, lo menos que merecían era que hora me comportara como debía, y lo iba hacer. Les demostraría que en verdad lo sucedido me había hecho recapacitar y encaminar mi vida, aunque en verdad no estuviera tan desencarrilada. No les daría más problemas –

El sermón y las recomendaciones de mi madre también fueron un suplicio antes de salir de casa, era como si me estuviera yendo para siempre, aunque supongo que es normal, es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a un colegio para señoritas dirigido por monjas, y eso no me molestaría tanto, si no se tratara de un internado, estoy condenada a estar encerrada toda la semana, con lo que siempre ame la libertad de ir donde quisiera, ahora... no podía hacerlo. Tenia que aguantar un semestre de encierro no tenía alternativa.

Luego de un rato y de lograr salir del tráfico la carretera se muestra libre, el colegio esta bastante lejos de la ciudad, no le veo la razón de recluirlo tanto, o tal vez era para evitar que las alumnas escaparan, no hay muchos vehículos que circulen por ese lugar, así que escapar no era una opción. Viajamos por un largo rato sin nada más que carretera libre frente a nosotros.

-ya llegamos – escucho decir a mi papá cuando nos acercamos hasta un enorme portón negro, y a su alrededor se levantan grandes paredes como si fuera una fortaleza, no logro ver nada mas allá de ellas, no puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de resignación, al parecer el lugar si es un convento y uno muy reforzado.

El portón se abre para dejar pasar el auto, y... ahí estaba el colegio en pleno, esperaba ver un lugar horrible y lleno de celdas, pero para mi sorpresa es todo lo contrario, la camioneta recorre un camino de piedra rodeado por árboles a todo su alrededor, hasta llegar a una gran edificación, logro ver a varias de las alumnas que también recién llegan, todas usando el mismo uniforme horrible que yo.

-y bien – escucho que me dice mi padre – aun sigues creyendo que es un claustro – sonrío ante su comentario –

-bueno al menos se que no me sentiré encerrada – ambos bajamos del carro, mientras el chofer baja mis maleta, yo sigo viendo todo a mi alrededor, en verdad el lugar es bastante bonito, esta lleno de árboles y zonas verdes, a lo lejos se pueden ver algunas canchas de diversos deportes, pájaros por todos lados, se sentía una paz muy agradable, al menos hasta ese momento, ya que noto las miradas de algunas de las alumnas que están por ahí, las cuales no parecen muy gentiles –

-ven vamos hablar con la directora – así que ignorando el detalle de las miradas hostiles de mis nuevas compañeras, sigo el camino que hace mi padre para dirigirnos a la dirección, tomo mi mochila mientras el lleva mi trolley, esperaba no tener que hacer muchas visitas a la dirección, debía mantener un buen comportamiento si quería terminar mis estudios.

A medida que avanzamos me doy cuenta que papá tenia razón y el colegio no es tan malo como había pensado, los pasillos y las aulas son muy grandes nada tétrico a como me lo imaginaba, aunque aun me sentía algo rara, y no era solo el hecho de estar por primera vez en una institución como esa, siempre asistí a colegio mixtos, y si ahí la rivalidad entre mis compañeras y yo era bastante notoria, no quería pensar como seria, si solo éramos mujeres. Llegamos hasta la que supuse seria la dirección, ya que mi padre se detiene y se acerca al escritorio donde se encuentra una de las monjas del lugar. Su atuendo es un habito negro que solo deja ver su rostro, el cual parece amable. Al verla no puedo evitar imaginar que con algo así se debe pasar mucho calor.

-buenos días señor Kinomoto – escucho que ella le dice a papá –

-buenos días hermana, podría avisarle a la madre superiora que ya estamos aquí –

-claro que si enseguida – se levanta y se dirige a la oficina –

-veras que te agradara, la madre superiora es una mujer muy amable –

-nuca me han gustado mucho los directores –

-esperemos que esta vez si – observo a mi alrededor, el lugar es agradable, hay una vitrina con muchos trofeos, siempre supe que aquí le dan mucha prioridad algunos deportes, y que eran muy buenas en varias competencias –

-ya pueden pasar señor Kinomoto – dice la moja luego de un rato mientras nos indica que entremos a la oficina – la madre superiora los espera –

-gracias – mi padre entra y yo lo sigo un tanto nerviosa, de la primera impresión que le cause a esa mujer dependen muchas cosas, no puedo de primas a primeras demostrar que estoy renuente a estar aquí, es posible que eso me traiga problemas en el futuro, por lo que procuro poner mi mejor cara y esperar que sea suficiente –

Al entrar al lugar puedo ver a una mujer sentada detrás del un enorme escritorio, lleva un hábito bastante parecido a la que nos recibió, y al igual que a la otra monja solo se le ve el rostro, pero a simple vista se ve agradable, nos recibe con una sonrisa, espero que eso sea un buen indicio.

-muy buenos días – dice mientras se pone de pie para recibirnos, mi padre estrecha su mano y yo la saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, como se supone que debo dirigirme a ella –

-madre me da gusto volver a verla –

-a mi también señor Kinomoto, tomen asiento – nos sentamos en las sillas que están dispuestas frente a su escritorio y ella hace lo mismo en su lugar –

-ella es mi hija Sakura – ella dirige sus ojos hacia mi sin quitar su sonrisa, esperaba que fuera un tanto amargada o algo por el estilo, pero hasta el momento es una mujer bastante simpática –

-es un gusto conocerla señorita Kinomoto, espero que su estancia en nuestra institución le agrade –

-yo también – digo casi en suspiro, la verdad es que no esperaba mucho del lugar, aunque parecía interesante, la primera impresión que tuve de mis compañeras no fue muy buena, no me simpatizaba como me veían –

-no tiene que poner esa cara, no es tan malo como imagina – la veo sonreír amablemente, al menos ella parece ser una persona grata – considerando la hora creo que será mejor que se instale, le diré a una de las hermanas que la acompañen hasta su cuarto para que se acomode, luego le daré su horario para que empiece a ponerse al corriente, estoy segura que no le tomara mucho tiempo – dice mientras toma el teléfono para llamar a alguien, un rato después entra la misma monja que nos había recibido – hermana, seria tan amable de acompañar a la señorita Kinomoto hasta su cuarto –

-claro madre –

-bueno hija yo vendré por ti el fin de semana – me dice papá antes de despedirse y darme un abrazo, al parecer a él tampoco le agrada mucho el que vaya a quedarme ahí toda la semana, tal vez no soy la única que tendrá que lidiar con esto –

-no es necesario pa, pueden enviar a alguien por mí – le digo cuando se separa y me ve con ternura –ya han hecho suficiente –

-es tu primera semana aquí, quiero venir a recogerte personalmente –

-papá voy a estar bien, en serio ya no tienen que preocuparse tanto – trato de hacerle sentir que voy a estar bien, en los últimos meses se volvieron bastante sobre protectores y tenia que entenderlos –

-aun así, vendré por ti – dice sin darme mayor derecho a replica –

-como quieras – digo mientras empiezo a caminar, tomo mi maleta trolley, y mi mochila para seguir a la monja que me guiara hasta mi habitación, eso era lo que faltaba por ver como seria mi habitación –

-cuídate, no des problemas – escucho decir a mi padre, por lo que me giro para verlo seriamente –

-no es necesaria esa recomendación, eso ya pasó pa – digo en tono de reproche –

-por si acaso –

-dile a mamá que no se preocupe, nada va a pasarme –

-se lo diré – salgo de la oficina para empezar a caminar junto a mi guía, con la pregunta en mente de cómo seria mi vida ahora en ese instituto.

* * *

Habiéndose quedado solos el señor Kinomoto y la directora tuvieron el tiempo para poder hablar mas libremente, la verdad el estaba bastante preocupado por como fuera a reaccionar su hija ante la nueva situación en la que se encontraba, nunca había asistido a un internado, menos a uno de monjas, solo esperaba que su comportamiento no le trajera problemas de nuevo, no es que fuera una mala muchacha, solamente que no podía tener en mente una idea y no llevarla a cabo, y su imaginación era muy grande.

Aunque los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos meses parecían haberla cambiado mucho, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, la verdad prefería que fuera la joven con mucha vitalidad y con un tanto de aversión hacia las reglas que consideraba injustas. Al menos sabía que con todo y su comportamiento no muy bueno era feliz, pero ahora algo en ella se había apagado.

-de nuevo le agradezco el que la haya recibido madre superiora – dice mientras toma su asiento de nuevo –

-no tiene nada que agradecer Señor Kinomoto, es un gusto retribuir en algo todo lo que usted y su esposa nos han ayudado a nosotras –

-no ha sido nada, y en verdad espero que no le de mayores problemas – su rostro pareció ponerse un tanto serio, en verdad deseaba que se comportara a la altura – lo que paso ha sido muy duro para todos, siento que ella aun no sabe como manejar del todo la situación, si gritar, protestar o... quedarse callada – suspiro profundamente mientras traba de sonreír – espero que el estar con jóvenes como ella, la ayude a superarlo, me gustaría que la ayudara en ese aspecto madre –

-haré todo lo que pueda señor Kinomoto, de eso no le quepa duda, vera que un tiempo Sakura volverá a ser la de antes – dijo ella con mucho optimismo –

-es lo que su madre y yo nos hemos repetido desde hace meses, pero... por mucho que lo queramos creer, ella... no será como antes, es como si hubiera perdido toda su jovialidad, su espontaneidad, y se ha sumido en su propio mundo, donde no le da mayor cabida a nadie, he tratado de hacer tanto para que sea la de antes y no lo he conseguido, que pensé que esta era la ultima oportunidad que tenia – dijo con un tono de derrota y agotamiento –

-esperemos que no sea la última, y de serlo, pues esperemos que funcione –

-si, en verdad espero que la compañía de mi sobrina le haga bien, antes eran inseparables, siempre metidas en problemas, la verdad no se como vaya a reaccionar cuando la vea, sabe que estudia aquí pero no le dije que serian compañeras –

-descuide, ya hable con la señorita Daidoji, y estoy segura que en unos días volverán a ser tan unidas como antes –

-espero que esto no le traiga problemas a Tomoyo con su madre, después de todo ella fue la que decidió separar a su hija de la mía, y Sakura siempre lo tuvo muy presente –

-no se preocupe más, confié en nosotras –

-gracias madre – dijo mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a la salida – me retiro, vendré el fin de semana para recoger a Sakura –

-hasta luego señor Kinomoto – se despide ella mientras lo ve partir, luego se dirige a su archivo de donde saca un expediente para revisarlo nuevamente – en verdad espero que logre superar lo sucedido señorita Kinomoto – dice la mujer para si misma –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Caminábamos por los pasillos, a nuestro paso nos encontrábamos con algunas de las alumnas que saludaban cortésmente a mi guía pero que al parecer esta cortesía no era compartida con migo, salimos del edificio principal, para dirigirnos hacia otro que era donde estaban los dormitorios, al salir al patio tuve la impresión de ver un rostro conocido entre todos los demás, y ella también noto mi mirada, pero no tuve mas tiempo a decir algo ya que la monja que me guiaba se alejaba de mi, por lo que apresure mi paso para darle alcance, sabia que ella estudiaba en ese lugar pero a juzgar por el tamaño del colegio esperaba no encontrármela tan seguido, mas por ella que por mi, no quería que tuviera problemas por mi causa.

Seguimos por un camino donde se podían apreciar muchas habitaciones, supuse que alguna de esas seria mía, y esperaba que mi compañera de habitación fuera por lo menos tolerable, considerando las miradas que tuve como recibimiento.

-esta es su recamara señorita Kinomoto – dijo la monja deteniéndose en la que parecía ser la habitación mas alejada de todo el lugar. Bueno esperaba que no estuviera tan mal, abrió la puerta y me encontré con mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Era bastante amplia, los colores eran agradables, habían dos camas individuales, dos ventanas bastantes grandes por las que entraba mucha luz, justo bajo una de ellas estaba un escritorio acorde a toda la decoración del cuarto con una computadora, bastante moderna según pude notar, y supe que ese podría ser uno de los tantos donativos que hacían mis padres a ese lugar, el ropero no era muy grande, pero considerando que todo lo que tenia que usar era ese uniforme la verdad no importaba, era suficiente para guardar lo que traía y seguro sobraría espacio –

-vaya, esta mejor de lo que pensé – dije mientras recorría el lugar con la vista, había un estante para colocar libros y note que ya habían algunos ahí, al parecer mis padre se habían encargado de enviar varias de mis pertenencias por adelantado, sonreí mientras seguía paseando mi vista por el lugar, una sola de las camas parecía lista para usarse, así que supuse que no tendría compañera de habitación –

-como vera por ahora no tendrá que compartir habitación con nadie – dijo la monja confirmando mis sospechas, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara un poco mas – de hecho ya no esperábamos a ninguna alumna a estas alturas del año, por lo que hubo que adaptar este cuarto para usted –

-y tengo que agradecerles por eso, se que no cualquier institución acepta alumnos para el ultimo semestre, menos si es el ultimo año de preparatoria –

-si fue una excepción, pero por sus calificaciones valía la pena dejarla ingresar – me sonrió amablemente – también tiene su propio baño – dijo señalando a una puerta – cada habitación tiene uno – y ese hecho me pareció aun mejor, la verdad ahí tendría mi espacio sin nadie que me molestara – bueno la dejo para que se acomode luego de eso la madre superiora quiere hablar con usted – me entrego las llaves de la habitación –

-gracias –

-premiso – dijo mientras salía del lugar, me asome a ver el que me había señalado como baño, nada fuera de lo común, pero suficiente para mis necesidades, por ahora las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que imaginaba. Podía dejar la inspección para después si no quería empezar mi primer día con un regaño por llegar tarde era mejor que me diera prisa para ir por mi horario y hablar con la directora, esperaba que ahora que no estuviera mi papá, su comportamiento con migo siguiera siendo el mismo.

En el trayecto de regreso a la dirección, el ambiente fue el mismo, todas me veían raro, no entendía mucho ese comportamiento con migo, la verdad no las conocían, a menos que tuvieran presente algunos de mis antecedentes, pero era cosa que en no me importaba, o pretendía que no me importara. No estaba ahí para hacer amigas.

Al llegar nuevamente a la dirección toque la puerta y entre ante la orden que me dio la directora, al menos su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

-adelante, pase siéntese – me dijo siempre amablemente, al menos no era una faceta solo frente a mi padre esa amabilidad, así que tome asiento, mientras ella revisaba unos papeles no les preste mucha importancia hasta que hablo – estaba dándole una revisada a su informe escolar, se ve que es muy buena alumna, sus notas son excelentes, aunque…. – se detuvo un momento mientras revisaba unas cuantas paginas mas, eso no era un buen indicio – por lo visto su comportamiento no es tan bueno como sus calificaciones – retiro la vista del informe para dirigir su mirada a mi, debía mostrarme firme –

-eso es cosa del pasado, no se preocupe... – me detuve al no saber como llamarla, hasta ahora no sabia como dirigirme a ella, nunca antes había hablado con una monja y al parecer ella lo noto –

-madre superiora, todas me llaman así – dijo ampliando su sonrisa, dirigirme a ella como madre no iba a ser nada fácil –

-...madre superiora... – repetí con dificultad – no voy a incendiar el instituto, ni hacer cosas que no debo – al menos eso esperaba – se que mi padre le contó todo lo referente a mi, y las circunstancias que me trajeron hasta este colegio, pero le aseguro que no tiene de que preocuparse, lo único que quiero es terminar la escuela para irme a la universidad, creo que ya perdí suficiente tiempo – dije firmemente, aunque por su mirada, no la convencí mucho o no le gusto mi respuesta –

-es bueno escucharla hablar así, y efectivamente su padre me contó todo por lo que ha pasado, pero tal vez no deba ver esto como la única posibilidad que tiene, se que nunca había estado en una institución como esta y entiendo que talvez le sea un poco difícil –

-no le daré problemas se lo aseguro, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi en los ultimo meses – y eso era cierto, me había hecho la firme promesa de comportarme y era algo que debía cumplir, los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida, habían sido, como decirlo….. Decisivos –

-sé que ya le habrán dicho esto muchas veces pero no esta de más escucharlo de mi, debe retomar su vida, allá arriba le dieron una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchela – dijo tratando de darme aliento, como si no hubiera escuchado ya suficiente de eso –

-supongo – dije no muy convencida o quizá cansada de escuchar eso tantas veces – como ya le dije por ahora lo único que quiero es acabar el año y graduarme – en verdad ese era mi único objetivo –

-bien, este es su horario de clases – me extendió la hoja que yo tome con todos los horarios de clases, eran bastantes, casi no había tiempo libre por lo poco que pude ver – su padre me dijo que tuvo un tutor que la puso al corriente en todo este tiempo, así que supongo que no tendrá ningún problema para adaptarte a las clases –

-no lo creo, era muy bueno, recupere todo el tiempo perdido, por así decirlo –

-su primera clase será en unos minutos, espero que no se pierda –

-tratare de no hacerlo – me puse de pie dispuesta a salir en busca del salón que me correspondía –

-bueno no me queda mas que decir que bienvenida – tome mis cosas pero de nuevo su voz me detuvo – otra cosa, le pedí a la señorita Daidoji que la ayudara con la orientación en instituto, ya que son familia, creo que no tendrá problemas en eso – no tendría problemas, seguramente yo no pero ella si, y era por eso que en verdad esperaba no encontrármela, no quería que discutiera con su madre por mi culpa –

-eso no es una buena idea, no quiero que ella tenga problemas por mi causa, lo mejor será que se mantenga alejada de mí… –

-yo no le veo problema – dijo interrumpiéndome – de hecho ella parecía bastante contenta con su llegada, según me dijo el señor Kinomoto ustedes antes se llevaban muy bien – el pasado estaba muy bien empleado en esa oración –

-usted lo ha dicho... madre... antes –

-creo que aun pueden llevarse bien, estoy segura que ambas les ayudara la compañía de la otra, ella puede ayudarle a terminar de superar todo esto, y usted puede ayudarla... con algunas cosas también... serán compañeras de clases después de todo – OK eso no me lo esperaba –

-¿Qué? ¿Esta segura? – ya era suficiente que estuviéramos de nuevo en el mismo colegio y ahora además de todo seriamos compañeras, definitivamente a la tía eso no debía agradarle para nada, o será que no estaba enterada –

-si, completamente, era el único grupo que no estaba completo, y además es el que tiene mejor rendimiento académico, acá las separamos así, por sus calificaciones es el grupo en el que debe estar – eso seguramente no era la única razón, estaba segura que mis padres tenían que ver en todo eso –

-en serio no creo que sea buena idea, ella se puede meter en problemas con su madre yo... –

-no se preocupe por eso – dijo sin darme lugar a replicas – y ahora será mejor que vaya a clases, no querrá llegar tarde en su primer día –

-no, claro que no – digo sin mucho animo mientras me dispongo a salir – con su permiso – esto no podía estarme pasando, era algo que no me esperaba, aunque me gustaría recuperar mi amistad con mi prima estaba segura que a su madre no era algo que le fuera agradar para nada, talvez podía evitarla de alguna manera –

Camine por los amplios pasillos del colegio y luego de un rato logre dar con mi salón de clases justo antes que sonara la campana, no sin pasar por las miradas curiosas de todas las alumnas que me encontré en mi trayectoria, que acaso nunca habían visto a una alumna nueva, o yo tenia algo peculiar, o talvez mi reputación me antecedía, aunque eso no era muy posible, de alguna manera sabia que eso sucedería y me había dicho que iba a ignorarlo, nada debía molestarme, de hecho pensaba pasar desapercibida, pero era algo que evidentemente no iba a lograr.

Suspire profundo para darme valor y al fin entrar al salón, ciencias seria mi primer clase, por lo menos era una materia que dominaba, la maestra o quien supuse que lo era ya estaba ahí, sentada en el escritorio dispuesta a pasar la lista de asistencia, y como todas las docentes de ese lugar usaba un habito negro, era increíble, como podían andar con ropas que solo dejaban ver su rostro, quise tratar de ignorar ese detalle y me acerque a ella, quien al parecer ya sabia de mi llegada ya que se puso de pie dispuesta a presentarme con el resto de las que ahora serian mis compañeras.

-muy buenos días – dije cortésmente –

-buenos días Señorita Kinomoto, espero que no haya tenido muchos problemas para encontrar el salón –

-no muchos –

-señoritas presten atención – todas se giraron a ella y fijaron su vista en mi, algunas eran miradas de incertidumbre, otras casi de agravio, algunas de desden no lo se, tal vez solo era paranoia, pero podría decir que ninguna estaba contenta de verme, hasta que me encontré con un rostro familiar entre todos, no podía decir que estaba feliz de verme pero al menos su mirada no era hostil, simplemente estaba seria, y comprendía perfectamente el motivo – como se les había mencionado, tendrán una nueva compañera, se que es extraño recibir a alguien a estas alturas del año escolar, pero se hizo una excepción por esta vez, la señorita Kinomoto nos acompañara el resto del año, así que les pido que sean amables, y traten de hacerla sentir bienvenida –

Por sus rostros eso no parecía estar en sus planes, sentía como si ellas fueran un grupo conformado y yo una intrusa entre ellas, nunca me había sentido tan fuera de lugar, llegue a preguntarme "que rayos hacia ahí"

-bien señorita Kinomoto, ya que la señorita Daidoji fue elegida para ayudarla con su orientación le ubicamos un lugar junto a ella, así que puede tomar asiento –

Iba a protestar cuando a mi mente llegaron la promesas que me había hecho "no debo causar problemas" "debo tratar de no decir cosa imprudentes" "debo comportarme" y no iba a dar un show frente a todas mis compañeras nuevas, simplemente camine hasta el que seria mi lugar por un semestre y para colmo de males, tenia que ser tan cerca del frente, el tercero en la fila.

Al sentarme me gire a ver a mi prima, mantuvimos la mirada por un momento y luego ambas la regresamos al frente, así que me dispuse a sacar mis cosas para recibir la clase, pude notar la tensión entre nosotras y no era para menos, se supone que no tendríamos que hablarnos, y no porque alguna de las dos lo hubiera decidido así, la verdad siempre habíamos estado juntas, compartíamos todo cuando éramos niñas, travesuras, juegos, mil y un aventuras, mis padres decían que nuestras mentes parecían trabajar juntas para maquinar cosas, siempre estábamos metidas en algún lió, muchas veces con ayuda de mi hermano, soportábamos juntas lo regaños tanto de sus padres como de los míos, mientras crecíamos nuestras travesuras de niñas cambiaron a secretos, confesiones por muchachos, salidas a fiestas y todas las cosas que los jóvenes hacemos, estudiamos siempre en el mismo colegio; aunque es la primera vez que somos compañeras de clase y de año escolar, siempre nos llevamos muy bien, hasta que uno de nuestros tantos embrollos no pareció agradarle mucho a su madre, y literalmente y frente a mi, le prohibió juntarse con migo y volver a dirigirme la palabra, porque yo era una mala influencia para ella, cuando la mayor parte del problema fue su idea, pero por mucho que trato de explicarlo, no la convenció.

Y para asegurarse que en verdad no volviéramos hablarnos, la saco del colegio donde habíamos estudiado toda la vida y la metió a este internado, de eso ya hace mas dos años, desde entonces no hemos vuelto hablar como antes, solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando en algunas reuniones familiares, pero nuestras conversaciones no pasaban mas que un saludo de cortesía, y luego... pues digamos que simplemente yo me desconecte de todo. Y ahora de nuevo estamos juntas aquí, pero por lo que noto ella ya no parece la persona que era antes, que tanto pudo haber cambiado su vida en este tiempo.

Mi primer clase transcurrió sin mayor dificultad, bueno a excepción de la tensión entre mi prima y yo, gracias al tutor que mi papá había contratado no tenia ningún problema en comprender todas las cosas que explicaba la maestra, contrario a lo que imagina me resultaba fácil, a pesar de no contar con una buena conducta en el colegio siempre fui muy buena alumna, las calificaciones nunca fueron un problema y eso era un punto a mi favor. La maestra era parecía una persona amable, y sabia dar la clase, aunque ciencias era una de mis materias favoritas, nunca supe porque.

No cruce palabra alguna con Tomoyo en toda la clase, pero si puede sentir las miradas furtivas de las demás chicas, era como si me estuvieran acusando del algo, que acaso ellas sabían algo que yo no. Luego de un rato sonó la campana y todas empezaron a recoger sus cosas

-no olviden que mañana es la entrega de la tarea, la quiero sobre mi escritorio sin falta – escuche decir a la maestra mientras todas salían, bueno casi todas, algunas permanecieron en el salón, como si esperaran algo, entre ellas mi prima –

-yo... – puede escuchar casi como si fuera un susurro salir de su boca – te espero afuera – dijo tan suave que me preguntaba si en verdad había pronunciado aquellas palabras, tomo sus cosas y salio del salón, me disponía hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de la maestra me detuvo –

-señorita Kinomoto, en su caso haremos una excepción, tendrá tres días para presentar la tarea será tiempo suficiente – se acerco hasta mi lugar y me entrego una hoja con las indicaciones de lo que debía presentar – cualquier duda puede consultarme – pude notar que esto no fue del agrado de mis compañeras, entendía que por ser el primer día fueran condescendientes con migo, y tal vez seria así por unos días mas, hasta que me pusiera al corriente –

-gracias, la entregare puntual – Espere a que todas mis compañera salieran del salón, tiempo que aproveche para leer la dichosa tarea, no parecía nada dificultoso, incluso podría entregarla en el tiempo que se había establecido para todas, pero... No lo haría, si el que tuviera trato preferencial por el momento molestaba a mis compañeras, porque no seguir con el juego, tenia que aprovechar la poca ventaja que se me daba.

Luego de un rato me decidí a formar parte del receso, aunque lo que pensaba hacer era perderme por ahí hasta que fuera la hora de la siguiente clase, por suerte había traído con migo a mis compañeros inseparables en los últimos meses, mi laptop y mi Ipod, los dichosos aparatos me acompañaba a todos lados y estos se volvían mi mundo. Por el momento solo el más pequeño de estos me acompañaba, así que estaba por sumirme en el mundo de la música mientras terminaba de cruzar los pasillos cuando una voz familiar me detuvo.

-Sakura – escuche el suave sonido de la voz de mi prima, me gire para verla y era como si estuviera dudosa de hablarme o no –

-Ah, hola Tomoyo – digo mientras me dispongo a seguir mi camino, no quería que se sintiera forzada a ser mi guía podía arreglármelas sola, hasta ahora lo había hecho –

-la madre superiora me pidió que te ayudara a orientarte, el colegio es bastante grande y cualquiera que lo no lo conozca puede perderse – dijo mientras se colocaba frente a mi – además estamos en la misma sección tenemos las mismas clases... –

-se que ella te lo pidió, pero no es necesario, voy a estar bien, no tienes porque molestarte – empezaba a encaminar mis pasos hasta el patio cuando de nuevo me detuvo –

-no será ninguna molestia para mí hacerlo, además somos familia, no le veo el inconveniente – cese en mi intento por irme, lo mejor era hablar las cosas de frente, como siempre lo habíamos hecho –

-sabes muy bien cual es el inconveniente, en verdad no quiero causarte problemas con la tía Sonomi, así que será mejor que sigas sin juntarte con migo, ya sabes "soy una mala influencia" – dije tratando de sonar en verdad mal, pero ella se limito a sonreír levemente –

-sabes que eso no es cierto, además lo que pasó fue más culpa mía que tuya... –

-Tomoyo eso ya importa, lo único que cuenta aquí es que tu madre te prohibió hablarme, y creo que será mejor que la obedezcas – cuando me gire pude ver a un grupo de nuestra clase viéndonos fijamente bueno mas a mi que a ella – será mejor que vayas con tus amigas, al parecer tampoco no les agrada mucho que te juntes con migo –

-Sakura – sin escuchar una palabra mas, seguí mi camino hasta el patio, la verdad de lo que menos tenía ánimos era de hablar y sabia que ella trataría que lo hiciera, y aun no me sentía del todo lista, en verdad nunca he hablado con nadie abiertamente de todo lo que pasó, siempre he tratado de evitarlo –

Me aleje de ahí sin dejarla decir más, y no se porque me dio la impresión que ella había cambiado bastante, siempre fue una persona muy extrovertida y dinámica, tenia una chispa que la hacia resaltar, pero ahora era como si algo en ella se hubiera apagado, hasta su tono de voz, que antes denotaba autoridad se volvía mas suave, mucho en ella parecía ser diferente, recordé en ese momento que la directora me había dicho que yo también podría ayudarla con algunas cosas, que problemas tendría que no puede resolver sola, siempre fue muy autosuficiente, la verdad no entiendo como se dejo convencer de asistir a este colegio no es nada de su estilo, ni del mío. Será que todas las alumnas de aquí se vuelven así. Esperaba que no, la verdad no quería convertirme en una monja, era algo que no iba con migo.

El resto de las clases tampoco representaron un problema mayor, me estaba adaptando bien, al menos al ámbito académico, ya que mi vida social con mis compañeras era nula, a ninguna le agradaba y eso era mas que evidente.

Y en el almuerzo esto no pareció cambiar en lo absoluto, para empezar me tomo un poco de trabajo encontrar la cafetería, de no ser porque mi prima tenia prohibido hablarme, su ayuda me hubiera sido muy útil, me dispuse a tomar una bandeja para ver lo que había para comer, y al hacerlo pude sentir un empujón en mi hombro que me hizo tirar la bandeja que había tomado, mire a la persona que lo había hecho, era una chica de nuestro salón, no tenia idea de cual era su nombre, tenia el cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos, y no tenia ánimos de discutir, así que decidí que lo mejor era dejar por alto ese detalle.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento me sostuvo la mirada, pero al parecer termine ganando ese duelo y se limito a tomar una bandeja y adelantarse a mi en la fila, la verdad no iba a pelear por eso, aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

Recogí la bandeja para seguir mi camino, pero nuevamente otro empujón y otro nuevo duelo de miradas, pero esta chica parecía mas dispuesta a no dejarse acobardar por mi, su mirada café intensa se topo con la mía y no parecía amedrentarse, y eso si empezó a molestarme, ella también iba a meterse en la fila, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, la paciencia tiene un limite y yo estaba llegando al mío, cuando una mas me empujo y también iba adéntraseme en la fila. Mire a mi alrededor y note que donde estábamos no habían maestras vigilando, por lo que ellas aprovecharon eso para fastidiarme, las que estaban atrás de mi sonreían con cierta satisfacción y no pude evitar hablar.

-podrían al menos tener la decencia de disculparse – dije en tono de molestia, lo suficiente alto para que se detuvieran y me vieran un tanto sorprendidas – digo, por los empujones no por la falta de educación de meterse en la fila – la chica de cabello castaño y coletas se acerco a mi en forma amenazante y le respondí de la misma manera –

-¿así? ¿Te parece que deberíamos disculparnos? – me dijo en evidente reto –

-es lo mínimo que podrían hacer – nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, y el sentimiento de hostilidad era mutuo, las demás se acercaron a ella en la misma forma –

-lamento si no te vimos – dijo la chica de cabello negro, queriendo hacerme sentir menos con su cometario, así que me limite a formar una sonrisa burlona –

-crees que eso es una ofensa, "niña"…. – dije al tiempo que la veía de arriba a bajo – no tienes ni idea de con quien te estas metiendo – trate de sonar amenazante y al parecer surtió efecto ya que la otra dio unos pasos hacia atrás –

-tu tampoco – me dijo la de cabello castaño rojizo –

-¿eso crees? – Dije con más autoridad –

-podrás recibir trato preferencial de todos en el colegio, pero de nuestra parte no lo tendrás – me respondió acercándose un poco mas a mi –

-y piensas que estoy interesada en tener alguna clase de trato con personas como tu… – la observe igual que a la otra, y tuve la sensación de conocerla de otro lado –…o tus amigas – mi sonrisa se amplio y me acerque mas a ella – debes estar muy mal de la cabeza –

-deberías tener cuidado Kinomoto, nosotras tenemos normas y principios muy bien establecidos, y tú no encajas en ellos – se notaba que yo no le agrada en lo absoluto, y por un momento esto me pareció divertido, no era la primera vez que tenia altercados de esa clase con mis compañeras, solo que antes yo no estaba sola en las discusiones, pero que importaba, lo lograría igual, siempre conseguía lo que quería de una forma u otra –

-no estoy interesada en ser parte de sus "principios y normas," por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando ¡NO se metan con migo! – Y me encargue de dejar claro con mi tono que no era un consejo –

-escúchame bien... – dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo, y yo me limitaba a seguir sonriendo, porque al parecer esto la irritaba mas – en este lugar las cosas son… -

-¿algún problema señoritas? – esa voz de advertencia nos detuvo en nuestra discusión – porque están demorando la fila – nos giramos a ver a la persona que nos hablaba para encontrarnos con una de las monjas, esta era una que no conocía y la primera a la que le veía cara de pocos amigos, tenia una mirada severa, y note como mis compañeras retrocedían un poco –

-no madre ninguno – dijo la chica con la que había estado discutiendo – solo le dábamos la bienvenida a la "señorita Kinomoto" – no me gusto como había dicho mi nombre por lo que me gire a verla y ambas nos declaramos un reto con nuestra miradas, desde ese momento era mas que evidente, que éramos rivales, en lo que sea que pudiéramos competir –

-bueno pues pueden dejar eso para después, y dense prisa, las demás también quieren comer – las tres tomaron sus bandejas y siguieron la fila del almuerzo, me disponía hacer lo mismo cuando la monja puso una mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme – espero que este pequeño interludio no nos de una muestra de lo que será el semestre con usted aquí, señorita Kinomoto – su mirada era de reproche, como si lo sucedido fuera mi culpa, pero una cosa era tener problemas con mis compañeras y otra, con las maestras, eso no podía hacerlo –

-descuide "madre" – dije seriamente, debía dejarle claro que no volvería a ocurrir – este incidente no volverá a repetirse – tome mi bandeja y seguí mi camino – si me dejan tranquila – dije mas para mi misma, pero estaba segura que ella me había escuchado por la forma en que me vio, y además no quise ocultárselo, esperaba que con eso le quedara claro que no era yo la que había iniciado esa discusión, que ahora me parecía tonta –

Luego de eso no iba a quedarme a comer en ese lugar, estaba claro que no era bienvenida, y si quería terminar la escuela, lo mejor era ignorar a mis "compañeras" para evitarme problemas.

Pude observar a Tomoyo un poco detrás de mi, y de nuevo intento entablar conversación con migo, pero luego de ese pequeño incidente, menos podía permitir que lo hiciera, yo le hice ver que no era conveniente, y al parecer lo capto por mi mirada, aunque me sentí un poco mal, la verdad desde que llegue podía ver que algo la afectaba, había cambiado mucho y sentía que quería hablarme al respecto, pero no quería que su madre tomara alguna medida como la ultima.

Seguí mi camino en la fila y cuando obtuve mis alimentos observe a mi alrededor, por alguna extraña razón no parecía haber mesas disponibles, y en las que había espacio, mis "compañeras" se encargaron de hacerme ver que no era bienvenida, y la verdad no tenía ánimos de discutir. Note como Tomoyo trato de acercase a mi, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, empecé a caminar hacia la salida. Me dirigí al patio, era lo mejor si no quería causar un problema mayor, necesitaba relajarme un poco, había un lugar lleno de árboles que parecía atrayente, así que termine ahí, almorzando sola y era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme ya que así seria siempre.

Luego de eso decidí que seria mi propia guía, cuando la jornada termino y todas se dirigieron a la capilla a rezar, según me entere, y ya que no pensaba ser parte de esas actividades, y hasta ahora nadie me había obligado, me adentre por las zonas que aun no había conocido, como el gimnasio, era un lugar muy grande, y tenia todo el equipo necesario para varios deportes, el colegio era muy bueno en esto, había un lugar dedicado a todos los trofeos que habían ganado las alumnas como en la dirección, y eran bastantes, aunque no pensaba entrar en ningún equipo, ya que los deportes eran algo que había quedado atrás para mi, el estar ahí, me hacia sentir bien, me traía recuerdos agradables, pero eran cosas que también debía dejar de lado, eso ya no era una prioridad en mi vida

Salí de ahí para encerarme en mi habitación, la verdad, me estaba sintiendo un tanto deprimida, no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, ni siquiera salí a cenar, para que hacerlo, no tenia hambre e ir al comedor solo para ver las caras y malos gestos de todas, era mejor quedarme protegida en mi cuarto, de nuevo me encerraría en mi mundo, la verdad a veces no le veía lógica a comportarme así, no tenia sentido, pero no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento que algo había perdido y no regresaría, esa sensación no me había abandonado en meses, y la verdad dudaba que se fuera.

* * *

Al parecer no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, me sentía fuera de mi ambiente en esa habitación, hasta la cama parecía estar en mi contra, no era incomoda ni mucho menos, simplemente no era mi cama, el día que había tenido no había sido muy bueno, y los recuerdos y sensaciones estaban más presentes en mi que nunca, estaba empezando a cansarme de dar vueltas en la cama, mire el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, eran apenas la 10:30, y en verdad lo que menos tenia era sueño, por lo que decidí que daría un paseo, me levante decidida a tomar rumbo al gimnasio, en el pequeño recorrido que había hecho pude ver que contaban con una esplendida piscina techada, y tal vez el nadar me ayudara un poco, siempre me había relajado al hacerlo, así que me decidí tome mi traje de baño que era del colegio por lo que cubría mas de lo haría alguno mío, pero en verdad por el momento el detalle no era importante.

Esperaba que nadie me descubriera, no quería que me reprendieran en mi primer día, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en la cafetería, suficiente había tenido ya, tuve toda la cautela del mundo y para mi suerte no contaban con mayores vigilantes durante la noche en los pasillos, todo estaba en silencio, llegue a mi destino sin mayor problema, pero al parecer no era la única que había tenido la idea de nadar a esas horas de la noche, ya que antes de llegar pude escuchar el sonido de una zambullida, pensando que fuera alguna de mis nuevas compañeras y que el verme ahí me traería problemas me hizo acercarme con mucho sigilo hasta una de las columnas donde podría observar perfectamente quien estaba nadando.

Pero mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a la persona que estaba ahí, no era ninguna alumna del instituto, tampoco ninguna de las monjas, de hecho ni siquiera era una mujer, todo lo contrario, me encontré con el cuerpo; muy bien formado según pude notar por lo poco que veía, de… ¡un hombre! cosa que me sorprendió, hasta donde sabia, no había ningún hombre en el colegio, quien podría ser ese sujeto, acaso algún delincuente que se escabulló hasta ahí, pero no podía ser, la seguridad para evitar eso era muy buena, será que si había algún maestro y no me había percatado. Y en ese caso, que clase de maestro podía ser ese, se veía muy joven, y atractivo, era alguien que no pasaría desapercibido, menos en un lugar donde solo hay mujeres.

Pero todos mis pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando el dejo de nadar por un momento, dejándome ver su rostro y parte de su pecho que salía del agua y era recorrido por gotas, aunque estaba a cierta distancia podía ver su expresión, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, paso sus manos por su rostro y su cabello castaño mojado que hacían un perfecto contraste, no parecía ser real, todo un espectáculo para la vista, y ver a alguien de esas magnitudes era algo que hacia tiempo yo no hacia, no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Al parecer solo iba a descansar por un momento ya que retomo de nuevo su trabajo, pude ver como se movía con gran habilidad en el agua, y en verdad yo estaba atónita viendo como sus fuertes brazos impulsaban su cuerpo, y sus piernas seguían el ritmo. Aun seguía preguntándome quien podría ser, y que hacia ahí, pero era algo que por el momento no me importaba, no mientras estuviera viendo a un espécimen de hombre como ese nadando con tal destreza, que mas daba quien fuera y que estuviera haciendo ahí, hay hechos que solo deben verse no cuestionarse.

Estuve ahí quien sabe cuanto rato, pero no aparte mi vista de el ni un momento, hasta que note que se disponía a salir, por lo que me oculte temiendo que llegara a descubrirme, pero pudo mas mi curiosidad y de nuevo regrese mi mirada hasta donde el estaba, había salido de la piscina y secaba su cabello y pecho con una toalla, hasta ese momento pude ver en verdad su rostro, y en verdad era muy, muy, muy atractivo, si era un maestro jamás me perdería una clase con el, y justo en ese momento dirigió su mirada hasta donde yo estaba, por lo que me oculte nuevamente, esperando no haber sido descubierta, pero un rato paso y nada, asome mi cabeza lentamente para verlo, y por lo que note no se había percatado de mi presencia, lo vi tomar su playera del suelo y luego dirigirse a los vestidores hasta perderlo de vista por completo.

Suspire profundamente cuando se marcho un tanto aliviada, y me decidí a salir de mi escondite, la verdad con todo ese espectáculo, ya ni siquiera tenia ganas de nadar, seguía perturbándome el saber quien era, y debía averiguarlo, pero por el momento ya era muy tarde, decidí regresar a mi cuarto, eso fue suficiente para terminar bien mi tormentoso día, al menos ahora tendría dulces sueños.

Continuara...

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, de a poco se iran presentando las cosas y los sucesos en el nuevo colegio para nuestra protagonista, que no fue muy bien recibida.

Espero sus opiniones sobre esta capitulo.

Nos leemos en la proxima

PD. He estado pensando mucho en reeditar mi otra historia, hay ciertas cosas que siempre quise cambiar y ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo voy a ver si me animo hacerlo.


	2. Prohibido e Intocable

**Prohibido e intocable**

**Tomoyo**

Debía hablar con ella, hacia tanto que no teníamos la oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna, luego que mi madre me prohibiera hablarle, cortamos todo contacto y la verdad ahora sentía que necesitaba que retomáramos nuestra amistad, estaba cansada de tener que cargar con todo lo que pasaba sin poder contárselo a nadie, tenia que estar segura que mis planes iban por buen camino, por lo que no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de lo que pensaba hacer cuando terminara la escuela, pero estaba segura que Sakura seria una persona en la que podía confiar y seguramente me ayudaría con todo lo que me pasaba.

A mi madre no le había gustado nada que ella tuviera que estudiar en el colegio pero no pudo hacer mas que aceptarlo con la promesa que yo me mantendría alejada de ella, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir después de todo no era ella la que tenia que estar encerrada toda la semana en este lugar, y no es que fuera del todo malo, simplemente mi relación con mis compañeras no era muy buena, me veían de la misma manera que lo hicieron con Sakura por lo que la entendía mas de lo que ella imaginaba. Y de alguna forma debía lograr que me escuchara y entendiera que no podía seguir atada a un tonta prohibición, era mi momento de ayudarla también ya que no había podido hacerlo cuando me necesito, tal vez aun no era tarde para brindarle mi apoyo.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la suya aun era temprano y podríamos hablar antes que las clases iniciaran, pero no la encontré en el cuarto por lo que me dirigí a buscarla al jardín, conociéndola no consideraba probable que ya estuviera en el aula. Al salir me vi interceptada por algunas de mis compañeras, la mismas que había estado molestando a Sakura el día anterior.

-Daidoji – dijo Chiharu impidiéndome el paso las demás me rodearon y sabia que eso no iba por buen camino –

-¿se les ofrece algo? – dije tratando de no sonar grosera, pero por el semblante que ellas tenían eso no iba a funcionar algo querían era seguro, solo así se explicaba el que se dirigieran a mi –

-si, queremos hablar con tigo – dijo Naoko acercándose mas a mi –

-notamos que has intentado entablar amistad con Kinomoto – dijo Chiharu en tono de reaclamo y eso me molesto un poco, quienes eran ellas para meterse en mi vida –

-si lo he intentado, la madre superiora me pidió que la ayudara a orientarse, y además de todo es mi prima, por si no lo sabían – dije seriamente sin ser grosera aunque no pude evitar que mi tono fuera un tanto más alto de lo normal –

-lo sabemos, pero tú eres un tanto diferente a ella... – me miro de pies a cabeza – al menos ahora –

-sabes que no es bienvenida – dijo Naoko – no es una persona acorde con nuestras costumbres, están siendo demasiado tolerantes con ella, y no lo merece, su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, no creo que ya se haya "regenerado" – dijo dando mucho énfasis a sus palabras –

-sabes que decidimos no dirigirle la palabra, es un voto entre todas – dijo Rika que hasta el momento parecía ser solo una espectadora en ese intento de conversación, pero fue esto ultimo lo que termino por irritarme –

-¡no recuerdo haber sido parte de eso! – dije un poco molesta, ellas no eran nadie para juzgar a Sakura menos si no tenían idea de lo que había pasado – y no voy a serlo, es una estupidez – me abrí paso entre ellas para seguir mi camino, no parecieron poner objeción alguna a esto por lo que me gire a verlas determinada – además desde cuando a ustedes les interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer –

-vaya, tan pronto y ya empiezas a comportarte como ella – Dijo Chiharu acercándose de nuevo a mi, se veía que en verdad mi prima no le agradaba en lo absoluto – como será en unos días… –

-no lo se, tal vez mejore mucho – dije interrumpiéndola, todo eso me había cansado y tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar oyendo sus niñerías, así que me dispuse a seguir mi camino –

-¡Daidoji! – Escuche su voz en un tono que me sonó a advertencia, pero no me gire a verla – no creo que quieras el mismo trato que acordamos para ella – sonreí con ironía y negué con la cabeza –

-no vería ninguna diferencia en como se han comportado con migo hasta ahora – di un par de pasos pero no pude irme, la verdad ellas no tenia ningún motivo para hablar así de mi prima, mucho menos para hablarme a mi así, me gire para verlas de frente – y no creo que ustedes sean las personas más adecuadas para juzgarla – dije firmemente –

-tal vez no, pero no vamos a fiarnos de nada, no sabemos si también pueda llegar a quemar este colegio – dijo con una sonrisa irónica, y supe por donde iba la cosa –

-no tienen idea de lo que están hablando – se acerco a mi en forma amenazante –

-estas advertida Daidoji, si entablas una amistad con ella, perderás la nuestra – su comentario hizo que una sonrisa burlona saliera de mi –

-en ese caso no hay nada que perder – sin dejarlas decir algo mas me aleje de ahí, me parecía mentira que estuvieran comportándose así con alguien a quien no conocían, y la verdad no seria buena idea tener a Sakura como enemiga, ella era buena persona, pero si la agredían sabia defenderse y lo hacia muy bien, estaba un tanto retrasada y necesitaba hablar con ella, pero por lo visto ya no podría hacerlo antes de clases, debía esperar al receso, en ese preciso momento la vi pasar cerca de donde estábamos, no supe si había alcanzado a escuchar nuestra conversación, ahora mas que nunca debía hablar con ella.

Pese a lo que mis compañeras esperaban lograr con su charla, solo consiguieron motivarme mas a reanudar mi amistad con mi prima, tal vez ella podría darme la fortaleza que necesito en este momento.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

La primera clase había pasado, nada diferente al día anterior, mis compañeras me odian sin razón aparente, mi prima de nuevo había intentado que conversáramos y yo seguía evadiendo eso, la verdad empezaba a creer que no tenia sentido, además seguro a la tía le daría mucho coraje que de nuevo fuéramos amigas, y porque no fastidiarla un rato.

Fuera de eso había un pensamiento que no podía alejar de mi mente, y era el saber quien era el hombre que estaba en la piscina, eso si era algo en lo que valía la pena pensar, en verdad era muy atractivo, tal vez mas que eso, había recorrido el colegio en el receso con la esperanza de verlo por los alrededores pero eso no fue posible, y nada parecía dar referencia a que hubiera un profesor en el colegio donde quiera que veía solo había mujeres, empezaba a creer que era mi imaginación recreando una imagen como esa, que lo había soñado, imaginado, o estaba delirando, no lo se, pero en verdad había sido muy real, aun podía apreciar su torso desnudo y muy bien formado recorrido por pequeñas gotas, sus brazos, su ancha espalda, todo un espectáculo, así que estaba dispuesta a seguir buscando, tal vez si regresaba de nuevo a la piscina en la noche lo vería.

Estaba muy sumida en ese pensamiento hasta que la voz de alguien a mis espaldas me saco de mi mundo.

-hola – me gire a ver a la persona que me había hablado, distinguiendo a Tomoyo frente a mí –

-hola – dije simplemente –

-esperaba que pudiéramos hablar – suspire profundo, ya que sabia que iba a insistir –

-sigo pensando que esa no es una buena idea... no quiero atraerte hacia el lado oscuro, además... –

-¡quieres callarte y escucharme un momento! – me sorprendí un poco por el tono de voz que utilizo, desde que la volví a ver ella parecía muy sumisa, por lo visto ahora estaba molesta – ¡sabes bien que las cosas no siempre se hacen como tu dices! –

-claro que lo se – la mire y por su expresión supe que hablaba en serio – esta bien – sabia que por mucho que insistiera ella no se rendiría, la conocía muy bien – dime – dije sentándome en el césped, ella hizo lo mismo y por su semblante tendríamos una larga charla, o al menos bastante relevante, suspiro profundamente como si se estuviera dando valor –

-se que mi madre me prohibió hablarte y juntarme con tigo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, seria ridículo seguir con eso –

-eso crees, porque hasta donde sé, esa prohibición esta dispuesta para siempre – esa frase pareció no gustarle en lo absoluto –

-por favor, estas llevando esto demasiado al limite, tanto como ella lo hizo ¡mamá no esta aquí! ¡soy yo la que ha estado encerrada en este lugar desde hace dos años, toda la semana sin poder salir! ¡Dejando de lado todo lo que me gustaba hacer, ella no tiene que sufrirlo! – esa parecía ser la Tomoyo que yo conocía, ahora si parecía estar escuchando a mi prima, pero aun no estaba muy segura de esto, la vi suspirar profundamente como si con eso se tranquilizara un poco – sabes lo que significo para alguien como yo que te cuarten la libertad que tenia – me daba la impresión que ella tenia todo lo que estaba diciendo guardado hace mucho, y necesitaba desahogarse, tal vez no solo yo la había pasado mal – siempre me pareció una estupidez el que me prohibiera hablarte, sobre todo porque fue mi culpa lo sucedido, pero pasó hace tanto tiempo que ya no tiene importancia, seria ridículo seguir con una prohibición como esa –

-lo se, pero... – note como siempre el grupo de chicas que mas me detestaba, que me veía fijamente, aunque en un principio me molesto mucho su comportamiento, me estaba empezando a parecer divertido ver que les molestaba mi presencia, pero a Tomoyo seguramente no le resultaba igual – al parecer a la tía Sonomi no es a la única que le molesta nuestra amistad, a tus amigas tampoco les gusta que te juntes con migo, creo que no les agrado – dije con cierta ironía, ella giro su mirada hacia donde yo lo hacia, vi como suspiro fastidiada y de nuevo regreso su vista a mi –

-ellas, no podría decirse que son exactamente mis amigas –

-¿a no? – La vi negar con la cabeza, al parecer ella no la estaba pasando nada bien en ese colegio, no pude evitar recordar las palabras que me dijo la directora "**_ella puede ayudarle a terminar de superar todo esto, y usted puede ayudarla... con algunas cosas también..." _**tal vez seria conveniente escuchar lo que tenia que decirme – entonces quienes son tus amigas aquí, porque hasta ahora no te he visto conversar con nuestras "Compañeras" – ella sonrió ante mi tono de burla –

-diría que de nuestro salón... – se quedo un tanto pensativa – ninguna –

-y de las otras secciones –

-pues... ninguna – dijo como si el hecho no le importara –

-¡no tienes amigas aquí! – pregunte aun sin creerlo, llevaba bastante tiempo en el colegio como para no tener amistad con nadie y a ella nunca le había costado mucho hacer amigos –

-creo que no – dijo restándole importancia a su comentario –

-pero las vi conversar con tigo, temprano en la mañana –

-eso no era exactamente una conversación, solo se acercaron a mí para recordarme que... – las miro como si estuviera corroborando que aun nos veían – tú eres una especie de intrusa en nuestro salón – lo dijo con cierto aire de broma, regreso su mirada a mi para luego sonreír, gesto que yo imite –

-¿es en serio? – me pareció bastante gracioso ese acto –

-algo así –

-¿Por qué? – Tal vez ahora comprendiera el motivo por que me veían de esa manera tan... amenazadora –

-porque nunca habían hecho alguna excepción con alguien para que ingresara al colegio, menos a estas alturas del año, además han sido bastante benévolos con tigo y... es lógico que no les agrade el trato especial – parecía tener sentido, pero estaba segura que no se limitaba solo a eso –

-pero ese no es el único motivo o me equivoco – dije tratando de sacarle mas información –

-no del todo, sabes que la información se filtra y los rumores de lo que te paso circulan por ahí, es un secreto a voces, rumores y chismes, que a final de cuenta, no tienen nada que ver con lo que en verdad pasó – no puede evitar dar un gran suspiro ante este comentario –

-lo imagine – y claro que lo sabia, aunque mis padres trataron de ser discretos era lógico que no lo consiguieran del todo, pero yo me encargaría de cerrarles la boca, y no con un plan macabro como hubiera hecho antes, sino con lo que en verdad les molestaba, "mi trato especial" – al final de cuentas lo que ellas piensen de mi es lo que menos me importa – le dije a mi prima y al parecer a ella le agrado el que dijera eso –

-me alegro, porque tampoco tienen una buena percepción mía, así que... seremos nosotras contra ellas de ahora en adelante – por la forma en que lo dijo sabia que no se refería exactamente solo a defendernos – entonces que dices borrón y cuenta nueva – me extendió la mano, y por un momento dude en retomar de nuevo nuestra amistad, pero, sabia que con su ayuda seria mas fácil sobrellevar todo –

-porque no – dije tomando su mano, para sellar nuestro acuerdo – fastidiar a la tía no será algo nuevo – ambas sonreímos, y por un momento sentí que podríamos ser las mismas de antes, además por lo poco que conversamos, me di cuenta que algo le estaba pasando, y de alguna manera había cambiado, necesitaba saber que tanto –

Luego de nuestra conversación Tomoyo se encargo de mostrarme lugares del colegio que no había visto y decirme algunas cuantas reglas que no conocía, definitivamente era mas fácil con alguien que ya sabia todo lo que era importante para sobrevivir en ese ambiente. Ese día me toco incorporarme a los rezos que se hacia cada tarde, la directora me había dicho que tenia que hacerlo que era parte de nuestra formación, esto me costo un poco de trabajo la verdad no era muy practicante de la religión por lo que no conocía mucho lo que debía hacer, mi prima fue de mucha utilidad para orientarme mejor.

Luego de eso y de contar con un poco de tiempo libre Tomoyo me contó de nuestras compañeras y como debía comportarme con ellas, me dijo los nombre de casi todas, sobre todo de las que se habían encargado de hacerme ver que no era bienvenida, al parecer esas tres eran las que mas problemas me causarían. Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa y Rika Sasaki, esos eran sus nombre por lo que me dijo mi prima, y según sus propias palabras, no eran nada fáciles de tratar, al menos para nosotras, ya que con las demás parecían ser muy sociables y buenas compañeras.

Le perdí la vista por un rato luego de las clases de la tarde y me pareció un tanto extraño, no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle que tipo de actividades extras realizaba así que no sabia bien donde buscarla, por lo que me encerré en mi habitación a escuchar música mientras llegaba la hora de cenar. Y sin poder evitarlo la imagen del hombre de la piscina llego a mi mente, que acaso no podría sacármelo de la cabeza. Decidid dejar la música y céntrame en la computadora.

Estaba por encenderla y ver si lograba conectarme a Internet cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, con un poco de fastidio me levante de la cama para ir abrir

-hola – me dijo la figura de Tomoyo –

-hola – dije un tanto sorprendida de verla ahí – te perdiste toda la tarde –

-tuve algo que hacer – dijo en un tono que me pareció extraño, como si estuviera apenada –

-comprendo ¿tienes actividades después de clases? – dije tratando de ver si conseguía que me dijera algo de lo que había estado haciendo-

-si algunas, ya te contare después – dijo dejando por zanjado el tema – vamos al comedor, ya es un poco tarde –

-claro, vamos – dije empezando a recorrer el camino al comedor, Tomoyo ahora parecía estar retraída, que habría pasado en esas horas que no la vi para que cambiara de esa manera, definitivamente teníamos que hablar largo y tendido –

Nos dirigimos al comedor, y al entrar todas las miradas se centraron en nosotras, y no eran precisamente amistosas, así que decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlas, hasta ahora había funcionado y no pensaba darle mas importancia de la que tenia.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaban las bandejas para la comida y tome una, Tomoyo me siguió y al parecer éramos las ultimas en llegar a la cena ya que no había nadie atrás de nosotras y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-te molestaría si comemos en otro lado – dijo mi prima mientras me veía –

-no, cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí, el ambiente esta muy pesado – tomamos nuestra comida y ella empezó a caminar y yo a seguirla íbamos a salir de la cafetería cuando la madre superiora se acerco a nosotras –

-Señorita Daidoji, Señorita Kinomoto – dijo en forma de saludo –

-Buenas noches madre – dijo Tomoyo, yo simplemente hice una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza, aun no me acostumbraba a llamarla así –

-me alegra ver que se están entendiendo, pero, ¿A dónde se supone que van? – dijo seriamente –

-bueno... pensábamos cenar en otro lugar... – dijo mi prima con cierto temor –

-no veo porque tengan que hacerlo, aquí hay mucho espacio – observo todo su alrededor y cuando creyó haber ubicado un lugar se dirigió a nosotras – ahí hay lugar vengan –

-de verdad... madre superiora, será mejor que comamos en otro lado – dije con cierta duda, no estaba dispuesta a sentarme con ninguna de mis compañeras, se que suena muy infantil pero nunca me ha gustado estar donde no soy bienvenida –

-claro que si, síganme – por su tono no dio lugar a replicas, así que no muy a nuestro gusto la seguimos hasta que llego a la mesa donde estaban las mismas chicas que me habían estado fastidiando desde que llegue – buenas noches señoritas – dijo la madre – no les importara hacerles lugar a las señoritas Daidoji y Kinomoto – esperaba con ansias sus quejas y reproches ante esta situación –

-claro que no madre, no habría porque negarlo – dijo Mihara, dando el espacio suficiente para que nos sentáramos, ambas nos miramos sabiendo que eso no era nada bueno, pero pese a eso la madre insistió para que nos sentáramos –

-bueno yo las dejo para que se conozcan mejor – así que se retiro dejándonos en un ambiente bastante hostil, que estoy segura no paso por alto para la directora, la verdad no entendía porque insistía en juntarme con ellas si era evidente que el rechazo era mutuo –

Habiendo dado los pasos necesarios para alejarse de nosotras la directora y reunirse con las demás maestras, fue cuando empezaron los malos modales de nuestras compañeras.

-no pensábamos negarle una petición a la madre superiora – dijo Yanagisawa viéndome en forma despectiva – pero no estamos dispuestas a compartir la mesa con gente como tu – se puso de pie – así que si nos disculpan nos retiramos – las otras dos la imitaron, lo cual hizo que apareciera en mi rostro una sonrisa burlona, centre mi atención en mi plato y me dispuse a comer –

-por mi ya se estaban tardando – dije mientras dirigía mi mirada de nuevo a ellas, al tiempo que llevaba el tenedor a mi boca – a mi tampoco me gusta compartir la mesa con... cierto tipo de gente – dije viéndolas de arriba abajo, sabia que ellas iban a responder a eso, pero en cuanto vieron que la madre superiora tenia la mirada justo en nosotras no pudieron hacerlo –

-este colegio no es para ti, deberías pensar en elegir otro – dijo Mihara y se retiro del lugar seguida de las otras dos, les dije adiós con mi mano mientras les sonreía sin darle importancia a su actitud, y seguí comiendo –

-no deberías provocarlas, es mejor ignorar todo lo que dicen y hacen – dijo Tomoyo un tanto preocupada, por un momento me perdí, que había pasado con la chica que me había dicho unas horas antes que éramos nosotras contra ellas, y esta actitud estaba empezando a preocuparme –

-¿es lo que tu has hecho? – Dije seriamente, note que en verdad las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles para ella –

-es mejor así – dijo sin mirarme mientras seguía comiendo, pero se notaba que algo la estaba molestando y yo averiguaría que era, seguimos con nuestra cena por un rato sin decir palabra alguna, pero ese ambiente era algo que no me gustaba nada –

-siempre…. se comportan de esa manera – le dije esperando que me hablara sobre eso, o cualquier cosa, pero solo la vi asentir con la cabeza, no llegaríamos a ningún lado de ese modo – ¡no entiendo como lo has soportado tanto tiempo! – Dije un tanto más exaltada, y al parecer mis palabras llamaron su atención, levanto su cabeza y me miro –

-te acostumbras, luego aprendes a no prestar atención a todo lo que pasa – dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz, por un momento pude ver que su actitud de la tarde estaba regresando, así que sonreí –

-y creí que yo era la única que sabia sumirse en su propio mundo, en verdad has cambiado mucho – me miro un tanto sorprendida, pero debía lograr que me contara que le pasaba – ahora te ves un poco mas…. – me detuve pensando en la palabra que debía usar – sumisa, tanto te afectado este lugar –

-han sido muchas cosas, yo... – era como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera – aun tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ya tendremos tiempo – centro de nuevo su atención en su plato – tal vez luego de la cena –

-si claro – fue en ese momento que recordé que tenia que cumplir un compromiso – ¡¿Qué hora es?¡ -

-aun es temprano... – tome su muñeca para ver la hora en su reloj con un poco de fuerza –

-¡rayos es tarde! – me puse de pie para salir de ahí y dirigirme a cuarto – ¡nos vemos luego! – Dije mientras salía apresuradamente del comedor sin dejarla decir más –

-Sakura espera a... ¿Dónde vas? – Ya no escuche más de lo que dijo ya que apresure mi paso, estaba bastante retrasada, seguramente se molestaría por eso –

En mi prisa por salir recordé que quería preguntarle si había algún hombre en el colegio a parte del vigilante de la entrada y el jardinero que eran los únicos que había visto, y ya tenían sus años a cuestas, el que yo había visto era joven y muy guapo, no pasaría desapercibido de ninguna manera, ella tenia que saber quien era, si no, definitivamente estaba alucinando, pero entre una cosa y otra no encontré la oportunidad. Ya lo haría luego. Debía apresurarme.

Al llegar cerca de donde estaban las habitaciones mis ojos se toparon nuevamente con la figura que había estado perturbando mi mente las ultimas horas, juro que vi pasar al mismo hombre de la noche anterior, pero fue un vistazo tan rápido antes que se perdiera por el pasillo que en verdad empezaba a creer que se trataba de una alucinación, esta vez se encontraba vestido, pero definitivamente su rostro era el mismo, tenia que trabajar en el colegio sino de que otra forma se encontraba ahí. Sin pensarlo mucho seguí caminado por el lugar donde lo vi desaparecer para ver si lo encontraba, pero por mas que busque no había rastro de él.

Por tanto divagar en el asunto, olvidaba por lo que estaba tan apresurada, así que de nuevo retome mi camino, ya tenia unos minutos de retaso. Llegue a la habitación y rápidamente encendí mi laptop y conecte la instalación a Internet inalámbrica que tenia, en el colegio estaba prohibido utilizar este tipo de conexiones, al igual que el uso de celulares, pero a mi me habían concedido el poder utilizarlo un par de horas en el día y yo había escogido esta, si respetaba el horario, no había inconveniente en poder utilizarlo. Aunque tenía una computadora fija en mi cuarto, no tenia conexión a Internet, así que el poder utilizarlo fue un privilegio que me otorgaron, y no pensaba perderlo. Cuando entre al Chat, note que ya me estaban esperando para conversar

-_llegas tarde – _era el mensaje que se leía en la pantalla –

-lo siento, me retrase en el comedor – conteste, y espere un momento a que me respondieran –

-_sabia que te olvidarías de mí ahora que estas en ese colegio – _era lo siguiente que leí, lo cual me hizo reír un poco, ya que eso no seria posible –

-eso no es posible, he pensado mucho en ti, no podría olvidarte – le dije esperando que eso bastara para quitarle la idea de la cabeza –

-_que bueno, esto no es tan divertido sin ti, me haces mucha falta, te extraño –_

_-_yo también, pero nos veremos el fin de semana – le conteste en consuelo, pero sabia que no era suficiente –

-_ahora solo podré verte los fines de semana – _

Mi conversación duro por un rato mas, la verdad era la única forma que tenia de comunicarme mientras estaba ahí, y no dejaría que me quitaran ese privilegio, seria lo mas cuidadosa posible para que esas horas no me fueran quitadas por un castigo, pero hasta ahora lo había sobrellevado, que podría pasar para que no siguiera así.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para llegar a clases, después del desayuno igual de hostil que la cena, tanto Tomoyo como yo nos dirigimos al aula correspondiente para la clase, la notaba un tanto distante, como si quisiera hablar pero no se decidía, en verdad debía sacarle que era lo que le pasaba, algo grave debía ser para que se comportara de esa manera, su personalidad había tenido un cambio demasiado grande. Siempre había sido una persona muy alegre y espontánea, pero ahora era como si fuera mas sombría, debía averiguar que era lo que le sucedía, llegamos al salón y como siempre no faltaron las miradas hostiles, tomamos nuestro asientos mientras esperábamos que sonara la campana, aproveche ese rato para revisar un poco de las clases que habían estado viendo, las matemáticas no eran mi materia favorita pero la sobrellevaba, y por lo que veía conocía el contenido de lo que estaban impartiendo.

Al parecer la profesora de matemáticas estaba retrasada, ya teníamos un rato de estar esperando y no aparecía, la campana ya había sonado hace un momento, no era que me importara mucho si no venia, pero era de las pocas que faltaba por conocer, quería saber que tipo de persona era, pensaba en preguntarle a mi prima cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la que supuse era la docente, pero no fue así, la persona que entro no era una de las monjas, fije mi mirada mas en él al verlo entrar al salón y no tarde mucho en reconocer que se trataba del joven que había visto en la piscina y en pasillo la noche anterior, estaba impresionada, había llegado a creer que se trataba de una alucinación alguien así no podía ser real, la imagen que tuve de el semidesnudo cambio, ahora su atuendo cubría por completo su cuerpo, vestía todo de negro, camisa formal de manga larga, y pantalón de vestir, un uniforme bastante parecido al que usaban las mojas, sólo que el si dejaba ver su cabeza. Y todo daba a entender que era un maestro, ya que se paro al frente de la clase y coloco algunos libros en el escritorio, aunque me seguía pareciendo demasiado joven para serlo.

-buenos días señoritas, disculpen la tardanza – su voz grave hacia que su apariencia resultara bastante intimidante, a diferencia del aspecto relajado que tenia en la piscina, ahora estaba muy serio, demasiado diría yo – continuaremos donde nos quedamos la clase anterior – sin decir mas se dirigió al pizarrón donde empezó a escribir algunos ejercicios mientras explicaba el procedimiento que para mi fortuna, mi tutor se había encargado de enseñarme, o eso logre alcanzar a comprender, ya que estaba mas centrada en el maestro que en la clase –

-¡ese es un maestro! – dije sin dejar de verlo a Tomoyo, mi expresión al parecer llamo la atención de mi prima que me vio de una manera extraña, lo note cuando la vi de reojo –

-no exactamente, es un suplente – la escuche decir muy bajo para evitar que el nos escuchara –

-pues ¡vaya suplente! – y por su forma de mirarme note que no le agrado mucho la manera en que lo dije, era como si me estuviera regañando por ver atractivo al profesor, pero habría que estar ciega para no ver los atributos de ese hombre –

-estará con nosotros solo unas semanas – dijo seriamente – no es su trabajo, pero la maestra que impartía la clase se disloco el hombro en un accidente, ya es una mujer un poco grande, y tardará en recuperarse, así que el quiso ayudar a las hermanas con la clase, ya que no había quien la supliera de momento – no deje de recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras la escuchaba, escribía con fuerza mientras explicaba el procedimiento, con bastante seriedad, definitivamente su aspecto era mejor en la piscina –

-pues parece que las matemáticas empezaran agradarme mucho – al parecer lo dije mas alto de lo que esperaba, porque el dejo de explicar lo que hacia y se giro hacia nosotras, se notaba un tanto molesto de ver que entablábamos una conversación mientras el impartía la clase, aunque su expresión se suavizo un poco al ver a mi prima, regreso a la seriedad en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se enfocaron en mi, me veía con una expresión muy seria, que no me agrado en lo absoluto –

-la clase no es para charlar – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente – o es que tiene alguna pregunta en relación a ella señorita... – dejo por un momento de lado el regaño que se disponía a darme cuando noto que yo no era una alumna conocida por él o eso supuse al ver que no podía continuar porque que no sabia mi nombre y por su expresión esperaba que yo se lo dijera, había cierto desafió en su rostro –

-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto – dije muy segura no dejaría que me intimidara aunque fuera muy atractivo –

-¡ah! claro la señorita Kinomoto – se coloco frente a mi mirándome fijamente, así que decidí mantenerle la mirada de la misma manera – "la alumna nueva" – dijo en un tono de descrédito, a lo que me limite a sonreír –

-si "la alumna nueva" – dije imitando su tono cosa que pareció disgustarle más, por mucho que hubiera prometido portarme bien, había cosas que no dejaría pasar a nadie, así fuera un maestro guapo –

-sabrá "señorita Kinomoto" que no me gustan las desatenciones en mi clase, el ser nueva, no le da derecho a no comportarse – se lograron escuchar algunas risas de burlas, cosa que termino por molestarme, ¿Quién se creía este tipo para hablarme así? Como si me estuviera acusando de algo –

-no pretendía hacerlo, pero como lo ha dicho soy nueva y aun no conozco todas las reglas… –

-el prestar atención en clases es una regla universal, nadie tiene que explicársela – las risas aumentaron esta vez, al igual que mi enojo, pero no dejaría que lo notara – a menos que crea que conoce el tema que estoy impartiendo... – dirigió su mirada hacia el pizarrón por un momento como si examinara lo que había escrito – y en ese caso, tal vez querría desarrollar el ejercicio que esta en la pizarra – dijo al tiempo que regresaba su mirada a mí y me extendía el marcador para que hiciera lo que me pedía, y su voz denotaba que estaba seguro que no podría con el reto que imponía, porque de eso se trataba de un reto, pero no sabia que algo que a mi no podían proponerme era un desafío.

Mis compañeras parecían mas que divertidas ante el acto de mi maestro, era el primero que no tenia un trato amable con migo, pero a final de cuentas era algo que no me importaba, el que creyera que era una tonta si, tendría que demostrarle lo contrario. Dirigí mi mirada al pizarrón para analizar lo que en el había, y la suerte estaba de mi lado, conocía el procedimiento a llevar a cabo para resolverlo, sonreí con satisfacción, tome el marcador de sus manos con un poco de fuerza, me puse en pie y me dirigí al frente, y pude notar que esto lo sorprendió un poco. Antes de seguir note la mirada de reproche de mi prima.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, pude haber dicho muchas cosas que seguramente habrían hecho que mínimo me sacaran de la clase, pero pudo más la promesa que me hice que no debía causar problemas y que estaba ahí solo para terminar la escuela, no podía fracasar en eso, tenia que poder hacerlo sobre todo por demostrarle a el profesor que no aceptaría que me rebajara, si así trataba a las demás, no le permitiría ese trato con migo.

Empecé a trabajar en el ejercicio, y cuando termine lo observe un momento buscando algún error, pero estaba bien, así que tape el marcador con un poco de fuerza y me gire con rostro triunfal hacia el maestro

-creo que esta correcto – dije sabiendo de ante mano que tanto el proceso como la respuesta eran correctos – o... ¿no? Profesor... – me di cuenta que no sabia su nombre así que trate de imitar el tono que había usado con migo – lo siento no tengo el "gusto" de conocer aun su nombre –

-Li, Shaoran Li – ¿Shaoran Li? Había escuchado ese nombre antes, me era muy familiar el apellido –

-¿Li? Interesante – susurre para mi misma –

-y si esta correcto, pero es un ejercicio bastante sencillo – dijo tratando de rebajar mi trabajo, mientras se acercaba a mi, así que decidí hacer lo mismo y encaminar mis pasos hacia el, hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, se veía mejor de cerca, en verdad era un hombre sumamente atractivo, su mirada reflejaba cierto resquemor, no tenia un gesto de amabilidad, era una pena que alguien tan guapo fuera tan…. Serio por decirlo amablemente – me hubiera extrañado si no hubiera podido resolverlo – sonreí con ironía –

-entonces tal vez deba enseñar…. – no pude evitar recordarlo con el pecho descubierto y mojado, era una imagen muy gratificante, lo mire de arriba abajo mientras sonreía, y por su expresión supe que este gesto lo había molestado mucho – cosas más complicadas... profesor – extendí mi mano para entregarle el marcador, el cual tomo con un poco de brusquedad –

-lo haré, señorita, no pierda cuidado – me dijo muy serio, al parecer no había empezado bien con este maestro y seguramente eso me traería problemas, pero en ese momento no me importo, entre que aun estaba contenta por saber que no se trataba de una alucinación y que había resultado un poco amargadito, no sabia a que atenerme –

-¿puedo sentarme? – Pregunte como si en verdad le estuviera pidiendo permiso –

-claro – escuche su voz ronca –

-gracias – dije mientras tomaba mi lugar –

-espero que se pueda mantenerse en silencio el resto de la clase – me dijo en tono amenazante, definitivamente prefería la imagen que tenia antes de él, me habría gustado imaginarme que era un sujeto atento y no el tipo pesado que estaba resultando –

-puedo conseguir muchas cosas cuando me lo propongo – dije bastante bajo pero estaba segura que tanto el como mi prima me habían escuchado, ella me miro con cara de reproche, pero que esperaba que hiciera que me quedara callada, eso no lo haría –

El se dedico a dar la clase el resto del tiempo, no sin repartir preguntas de los ejercicios que explicaba a todas, pero con especial énfasis a mi cuando se trataba de alguno mas complicado, era como si cada vez que me preguntaba esperaba que yo le dijera que no sabia el procedimiento o le diera una respuesta errónea, como si esperara hacerme quedar como una tonta ante todas mis "compañeras", pero no le daría ese gusto. Ni siquiera por ver a Tomoyo mirándome como si me pidiera que me callara cada vez que me preguntaba algo, definitivamente nos seria fácil aguantarme a ese profesorcito el resto del semestre.

Me sentí un tanto aliviada cuando la campana sonó, necesitaba un respiro después de tantas preguntas y resolver ejercicios. Pero antes que pudiéramos salir el maestro se encargo de dejarnos una tarea mas.

-bien deben resolver la guía de ejercicios de la pagina 54 para la próxima clase, será parte de su nota – dijo mientras recogía sus cosa, se escucharon algunas quejas, ya que eran bastantes ejercicios considerando que la próxima clase era en dos días, implicaba mucho trabajo y no eran tan sencillos, como mínimo otro profesor habría dado una semana, así que supuse que con ese trabajo me daba la bienvenida – no hay concesiones para nadie – fijo su mirada en mi, así que lo mire fijamente – ni siquiera para usted señorita Kinomoto – su tono me pareció un tanto amenazador, pero decidí que era mejor sonreír ante esto, cosa que lo molesto por lo que pude notar –

-no se preocupe profesor, no esperaba que las hubiera, la entregare a tiempo – dije sin quitar mi sonrisa haciendo que su enfado creciera mas, aun enfadado se veía muy guapo, como seria con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-ya pueden retirarse – dijo bastante serio –

Así que tome mis cosas sin esperar mas y salí del salón, supe que Tomoyo venia detrás de mi, así que no me tome el tiempo de esperarla, debía reclamarle que no me advirtiera que el profesor de matemáticas era un ogro que jamás sonreía.

* * *

Me dirigí al jardín seguida de Tomoyo, la clase me había irritado bastante, el sujeto lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de odioso, y no estaba dispuesta a soportar su trato. Tire la mochila al suelo, me deje caer sobre el césped y respire profundamente. Mi prima me imito y seguía con su mirada de reproche hacia mí. Pero lo que había sucedido no era mi culpa así que esa mirada estaba de más.

-bastante antipático el profesorcito este – ella me miro aun con mas reproche, gesto que me pareció divertido – aunque debo admitir que es muy atractivo, demasiado diría yo – dije al tiempo que a mi mente venia la imagen de su torso desnudo y mojado por el agua de la piscina nuevamente, esa si era una imagen para recordar, mejor que su cara de ogro en la clase – porque no me habías dicho que había un maestro así, aunque lo amargadito si no me agrada – por lo que note mis comentarios la habían molestado mas –

-no es amargado, simplemente, es muy estricto con lo que a su clase se refiere – dijo en un tono un tanto extraño – es un buen maestro – agrego –

-si pero eso no le quita que se comporte como lo hace, ser guapo no basta para caer bien, además es un tanto joven para ser un docente, ¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunte con cierto interés que a ella no le agrado –

-¡no deberías interesarte tanto en el! – me dijo como si fuera una orden, con lo que consiguió avivar mi curiosidad –

-no estoy interesada en el de esa manera, simplemente quiero conocer más cosas, y en el dado caso que lo estuviera ¿Cuál es el problema? – la verdad no entendía su actitud, ni que el tipo fuera intocable –

-no es un hombre al que puedas ver de esa manera – dijo elevando un tanto su tono, cosa que me pareció extraña, solo recordaba haberla visto actuar así una vez, daba la impresión que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva –

-y de que manera debo verlo entones, que sea un profesor no tiene nada que ver, solo estaré aquí seis meses, después de eso... –

-"¡el es un hombre prohibido!" – dijo interrumpiéndome con mucho énfasis en sus palabras y una sola idea pasó por mi cabeza ante sus palabras –

-no me digas que esta casado – pregunte con cierta decepción –

-¡claro que no! – Dijo un tanto asombrada por mi afirmación – él no puede hacer esas cosas – dijo como si con eso se diera por cerrado el tema, pero en vez de tranquilizarme esa frase me preocupo más –

-¡no me vas a salir con que es gay! – Dije aun más decepcionada –

-¡eso menos! – dijo escandalizada, la verdad no la entendía, porque lo defendía tanto, y lo mas importante porque decía que era prohibido –

-entonces... que tiene de malo, a parte del carácter que se carga –

-¡es un seminarista! – Dijo sin más reparos, por un momento me pareció escuchar mal, pero su rostro me decía lo contrario –

-¿UN QUÉ? – pregunte si poder creer lo que había escuchado, eso no podía ser cierto –

-seminarista no sabes lo que es eso – bajo un poco su tono sin dejar de verme en forma de reproche, pero yo seguía sin poder creer lo que me había dicho –

-espero que mi idea acerca de eso este equivocada – dije con la esperanza que se tratara de algo diferente a lo que yo creía que era un seminarista, ya era bastante con que fuera profesor –

-pues no creo que lo este – dijo un poco mas tranquila –

-no puede ser – dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba de un lugar a otro – ¡es un sacerdote! – Dije algo alto, tanto que atraje la atención de otras chicas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero al ver que se trataba de nosotras de nuevo regresaron a lo suyo –

-bueno aun no lo es – me hizo un gesto para que me sentara de nuevo, cosa que termine haciendo aun no salía de mi asombro, y no entendía porque eso me afectaba tanto, el tipo podía ser lo que el quisiera – todavía esta estudiando para serlo, pero lo será... – dijo como si el hecho no le agradara mucho –

-como es que alguien como el, este pensando en ser sacerdote, ósea... no lo entiendo – dije aun impresionada –

-pues muchos tienen esa vocación – desvió su mirada de mí –

-no puedo creerlo, debo decirle "padre" a un hombre así – sonreí burlonamente, eso no podía imaginarlo, no podía ser un sacerdote –

-de hecho no, ya que aun no toma los hábitos, pero si debes referirte a el con respeto, y como hermano... –

-Hermano, no llamo hermano ni a mi hermano, no podría hacerlo –

-pues tendrás que hacerlo todas lo hacemos – sonreí mas al pensar en eso, y comprendí que me seria útil el saber que el tipo aparte de ser muy atractivo, era sacerdote –

-así que el profesorcito es sacerdote, no puedo creerlo – dije sin quitar mi sonrisa, cosa que al parecer molestaba mucho a mi prima –

-ya te dije que aun no es, todavía esta estudiando – dijo como si con eso lograra que yo dejara de hablar así de él –

-y... ¿le falta mucho para serlo? – Pregunte queriendo saber más, la verdad me hubiera esperado todo, menos eso –

-no estoy segura, creo que si, tiene mas o menos cuatro años en el seminario –

-así que sacerdote – aun seguía sin creerlo, me puse de pie nuevamente –

-¿Por qué te impresiona tanto? – me pregunto un tanto molesta, y levantándose también para colocarse a mi lado –

-no lo se, es que... un hombre como el... – y de nuevo la imagen de el semidesnudo llego a mi mente, sin querer me mordí el labio, gesto que note molesto mucho a Tomoyo – no tiene la apariencia de uno – dije dejando de lado los gestos que me hacia –

-y ¿Cómo crees que son los sacerdotes? Feos y viejos – dijo en tono de broma –

-deberían serlo – dije como si fuera muy lógico –

-eso no es un requisito, cualquiera que tenga vocación puede tomar los votos... –

-¿votos? – Dije interrumpiéndola, no entendía mucho del tema y necesitaba que me aclarara algunos puntos – ¿Cuáles votos? –

-pues cuando se ordena como sacerdote, renuncia algunas cosas –

-¿Cómo que cosas? – necesitaba saber lo mas que se pudiera del padre, si tenia que convivir con el por seis meses, necesitaba armas para librar las batallas que seguramente me esperaban en este tiempo –

-pues, hacen votos de castidad, pobreza y obediencia y otras cosas más – reí mas ante lo que ella me explicaba, con ese físico seguramente que tendría problemas en cumplir eso votos, al menos el de la castidad – ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso? – dijo nuevamente molesta Tomoyo –

-nada, espero que la opinión que tengo de él cambie ahora que se que es un hombre... "intocable" – dije en tono de burla, cosa que la molesto mas –

-pues aunque lo digas así lo es y debes aprender a respetarlo – hice cara de fastidio –

-ya veremos, por lo pronto no me gusto como me trato –

-solo lo hizo para que no hablaras en su clase – no me gusto para nada como sonó, ella le daba toda la razón al tipo cuando era evidente que el había tratado de hacerme quedar mal ante todas –

-bueno pues mientras no se meta con migo, no tengo porque tener problemas con el... Padre Shaoran Li – dije en broma, ya que había notado que no le gustaba que hablara mal del tipo –

-no le digas así – me dijo firmemente – a el no le agrada, ya que aun no lo es, mientras no tenga ese titulo no le gusta que le digan así –

-¿en serio? – dije mientras pensaba en el asunto, y a juzgar por la cara que puso Tomoyo, se percato que no debió haberme dicho eso – entonces lo tendré en cuenta – escuchamos sonar la campana para la siguiente clase, por lo que dejamos nuestra conversación hasta ahí, pero los sucesos de ese día cambiarían definitivamente mi estancia en el colegio. Sobre todo mi encuentro con ese aspirante a sacerdote.

* * *

No había podido alejar de mi mente la idea que el profesorcito guapo y amargado, era un sacerdote, o bueno, lo seria algún día, no tenía para nada la apariencia de uno, al menos de los pocos que yo conocía. Esa información me seria de utilidad.

El resto del día se paso rápidamente entre todas las clases, y al parecer en este colegio tenían la costumbre de dejar demasiadas tareas para mi gusto, aunque la mayoría de maestras me habían concedido tiempo adicional para entregarlas, de ser posible trataría de no retrasarme demasiado, el único que parecía no iba a darme concesiones era el profesor de matemáticas, a el definitivamente no iba a darle el gusto de no cumplirle, porque estaba segura que me seguiría tratando como lo hizo en la clase, así que debía prepararme lo mas posible. No me gustaba su forma de mirarme, mi falta no había sido tan grave como para tomar represalias en mi contra, solamente había estado hablando en su clase, no era para tanto.

A la hora de la cena, Tomoyo y yo decimos que lo mejor era llegar temprano para encontrar alguna mesa sola, ya que no me agradaba mucho la idea que nuevamente la directora insistiera en que nos sentáramos con nuestras queridas compañeras, no lo soportaría, mientras cenábamos, decidí que era mejor centrarme en las tareas por lo que me dedique a trabajar en eso, en conocer información de las maestras y como les gustaba que se le entregaran los trabajos, y en eso Tomoyo parecía ser una experta.

Por suerte no hubo nadie que insistiera en molestarnos, aunque sabia que eso no iba ser así por mucho tiempo, y era lamentable. Sobre todo porque tenía que terminar la tarea de la maestra de ciencias, me había dado tiempo adicional así que no podía quedarle mal.

-entonces con eso terminas – me pregunto Tomoyo, a lo que me limite asentir, mientras terminaba de acomodar el trabajo –

-si eso es todo – dije con cierto aire de alivio –

-parece que no te dio ningún problema –

-no, creo que no, tampoco es que fuera tan complicado – observe cerca de nosotras a Mihara que nos veía fijamente, bueno al menos a mi, me empezaba a preguntar que razón tenia para comportarse así con migo, la verdad no lo entendía, jamás la había visto en mi vida, o eso creí, ya que no sabia porque pero algo en ella me resultaba familiar, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué tenia que odiarme? – para serte sincera, la pude haber entregado al mismo tiempo que ustedes, pero quise tomarme mi tiempo solo por que si –

-solo porque si no, lo hiciste porque a ellas les molesta – dijo mientras las veía de reojo, a lo que ambas sonreímos, termine de recoger mis cosas, y me fije en la hora, si me tardaba más de nuevo iba a retrasarme –

-ya debo irme – le dije mientras me ponía de pie –

-¿A dónde? – me pregunto mi prima bastante intrigada –

-luego te cuento si – dije un tanto apresurada, la verdad era un tanto complicado de explicar y necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo, tal vez debía esperar a que ella se sincerara con migo también –

-¿Cómo que luego te cuento? ayer también te fuiste igual – su voz hacia ver que esperaba que le explicara que era lo que hacia –

-ya te dije luego te dijo – sin decir mas me aleje de ella y salí del comedor, ya estaba retrasada, debía darme prisa, para ser sincera no sabia bien como explicarle a Tomoyo lo que hacia, ella haría muchas preguntas al respecto y sentía que aun no estaba del todo lista para contestarlas, hablar de eso aun me era difícil, así que esperaba retrasarlo lo mas posible –

Sin que lo pudiera evitar, la sensación que por tanto tiempo había tratado de olvidar de nuevo se hizo presente, una mezcla entre culpa y melancolía por un tiempo perdido, en un pequeño descuido. Todo regresaba a mi cada ves que creía que ya lo había superado, tan apresurada y sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta al cruzar por el pasillo choque contra algo tirando todos mis libros y cuadernos al suelo

-¡rayos! – Dije agachándome a recoger mis cosas sin percatarme contra que había chocado, hasta que pude ver los pies de la persona que se encontraba frente a mi – lo siento – dije al levantar la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos color ámbar que me veía fijamente – ¡lo que me faltaba! – dije un tanto bajo, pero por lo visto el me había escuchado, de nuevo centre mi atención en terminar de recoger mis cosas, ya que por algún motivo su mirada esta vez si me intimido, talvez era porque yo estaba agachada y el permanecía de pie, sin ayudarme a recoger los libros, me puse de pie al terminar, para verlo de frente –

-los pasillos no son para correr señorita Kinomoto – me dijo en un tono de reprensión, que trate en lo posible de ignorar, ya que aun no quería utilizar el saber que era sacerdote –

-no iba corriendo – le dije firmemente, mirándolo a la cara – solo tenia un paso apresurado – al parecer mi comentario no le agrado en lo absoluto –

-¿y que es tan importante para que tuviera que ir tan rápido? – me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos dispuesto a escuchar mis excusas para ir caminando tan rápido por los pasillos, lógicamente no iba a decirle la verdad, menos cuando el no me trataba muy bien que digamos –

-tengo tarea – dije encogiéndome de hombros – o... no recuerda que usted dejo mucha para entregarla en un tiempo muy corto – dije en tono de victima que era evidente no creería, ya que sonrió con desden, bueno no era una sonrisa sincera pero al menos sabia que sabia hacerlo –

-no deje mas de lo que pudieran hacer – dijo acercándose unos pasos a mi, sin quitarme esa mirada penetrante de encima, de no ser porque estaba decidida a no dejar que me intimidara, me habría rendido, parecía que pudiera escanearme por la forma en que me veía y me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa – el único deber que tiene a su edad es estudiar, y es lo que se hace aquí – cada vez me gustaba menos el tono que estaba usando con migo y la forma en que me veía –

-y es lo que yo me disponía hacer – dije tratando de imitar su seriedad – pero usted esta aquí interrumpiéndome cuando ya podría haber llegado a mi habitación y empezar mi tarea – tal parecía que ya no iba a decirme nada, por lo que empecé a dar unos pasos hacia delante para alejarme de el, si lo seguía mirando notaria que lograba ponerme nerviosa, y no quería que así fuera –

-caminara tranquilamente de aquí hasta su habitación o... – me detuve para escuchar lo que iba a decirme, pero no me gire a verlo – le tendré que levantar un reporte – eso me había sonado amenaza, así que lo vi de frente, con una sonrisa irónica, que esperaba percibiera –

-no se preocupe – me acerque mas a el, hasta quedar frente a frente – iré... muuuy despacio... – lo mire de arriba abajo, para centrar mi vista nuevamente en su rostro el cual ya no tenia ni siquiera esa sonrisa de burla, en verdad era guapo, recordar que como Tomoyo decía era un hombre "prohibido" hizo incrementar mi sonrisa, tanto que me sentí tentada a llamarlo padre pero me contuve – profesor... – dije al final frenando esa simple y sencilla palabra – Permiso – dije alejándome para dirigirme a mi habitación –

No supe porque pero su cercanía me había hecho sentir nerviosa por un momento de una manera que no me gustaba, por mucho que intentara pensar en que era un ogro, y al parecer se estaba dando a la tarea de encontrar el momento para castigarme o algo parecido, no podía dejar de pensar en el y como lo vi en la piscina, esa imagen no me la sacaría tan fácil de la cabeza, el tipo era un amargado, pero un amargado muy guapo, y ese hecho parecía tener mas poder que todo lo demás, incluso que fuera un hombre…. "intocable."

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, regrese con el nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les parecio?, bueno su encuentro no fue muy bueno, empezaron el pie ezquierdo, pero ya se areglara en el camino, o eso espero.

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, como siempre lo he dicho son muy importantes para saber su opinion de como se desarrolla la historia. Asi que espero sus opiniones sobre el capitulo, y los lios en los que empezara a meterse nuestra protagonista con su nuevo tormento.

sin mas me despido, hasta la proxima, no olviden dejar sus comentarios...

Saludos.


	3. Desafio Silencioso

**Desafió silencioso**

**Tomoyo**

Me parecía extraño el que Sakura estuviera actuando de esa manera, que tanto podría hacer en su habitación que salía prácticamente corriendo del comedor luego de la cena, la curiosidad por saber esto, me llevo a salir tras ella, luego que casi me dejo con la palabra en la boca, al parecer se me había adelantado bastante por que no la encontraba en el camino a los dormitorios, además de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en su reacción cuando le dije que el profesor de matemáticas era estudiante del seminario, su mente había empezado a maquinar alguna cosa con respecto a él, pero eso no podía permitírselo, era un hombre muy serio y Sakura debía aprender a respetarlo, cosa que no seria fácil, al parecer no le había caído muy bien, y por la forma que él hermano Shaoran la recibió, creo que ella a él tampoco, pero en cierta forma fue nuestra culpa por conversar en su clase. Él era bastante estricto, y no toleraba esa falta de respeto.

Estaba por llegar a los dormitorios, cuando al cruzar el pasillo pude verla conversando con el Hermano Shaoran, aunque no era una conversación para nada tranquila, por lo que pude ver ambos parecían estar algo exaltados, y se miraban como si con eso lograran vencerse entre si. Pude ver como ella se alejaba bastante molesta, él la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, su rostro denotaba que no estaba muy contento, camino unos pasos y noto mi presencia, era mas que evidente que yo estaba buscando a Sakura, se coloco frente a mi, le sostuve la mirada por un momento, luego la desvié, no podía mirarlo por mucho tiempo sin pensar cosas que no eran muy apropiadas, en eso Sakura tenia razón, era demasiado atractivo como para no creer que era intocable.

-no se que también le haga su amistad con esa niña, señorita Daidoji – me dijo seriamente, lo mire a la cara para contestarle, la verdad no entendía porque no le agradaba, o mas bien dicho porque no se agradaban, porque era evidente que el sentimiento era mutuo –

-es mi prima hermano Shaoran – le dijo como si con eso lograra que lo entendiera – no es tan mala como imagina – y de eso estaba segura –

-pues yo no lo creo – podía notar que no creyó en lo que le dije, sin que lo mencionara – me temo que su cercanía con ella perjudique sus intereses – esa frase no me gusto para nada, yo sabía muy bien cuales eran mis intereses, y nadie podía hacerme cambiar de idea con respecto a ellos –

-por eso no debe preocuparse – le dije muy segura de mis palabras – mis intereses están muy bien definidos, y nada de lo que ella diga me haría cambiar de opinión – de nuevo fije mi vista en otra dirección, sentía que al afirmar eso era como mentirle, y no me gustaba, a él no podía mentirle, pero no tenia alternativa – además estoy segura que me apoyara en la decisión que he tomado – me miro con cierto interés como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería, ya que sonrío de medio lado –

-quisiera pensar que no se equivoca, pero en verdad tengo muchas dudas con respecto a ella – no entendí muy bien a que se refería, sobre que podría tener dudas – habrá que mantenerla vigilada – tampoco me gusto como sonó eso, me parecía extraño jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, siempre había sido muy amable con todas nosotras – apenas tiene unos días aquí y ya esta causando discordia entre todas – en ese punto difería con el, no era Sakura la que había estado buscando los problemas, de hecho si la dejaran tranquila nada sucedería –

-yo no creo que sea así – lo mire a la cara, como si con eso lograra que me creyera – solo se esta defendiendo, desde que llego no han dejado de meterse con ella, la agraden y la molestan como lo hicieron con migo en un principio – eleve un tanto mi tono de voz, no como para sonar molesta, pero si para hacer valer lo que decía, yo podría respetarlo mucho y hasta... Tenerle más aprecio del que me gustaría, pero no me gustaba como se estaba refiriendo a mi prima, sobre todo cuando lo que decía estaba fuera de contexto, entendía el que Sakura estuviera a la defensiva con ellas, habían tenido esa misma actitud con migo cuando llegue al colegio, solo que a diferencia de ella me había tocado enfrentarlo sola, ellas no admitían fácilmente a alguien nuevo en su grupo, y yo jamás había encajado, así que como mi prima decía me sumí en mi propio mundo, y trate de ignorar todo a mi alrededor, me acostumbre a estar sola, aunque no me gustaba, era mi forma de autodefensa –

-pero usted logro superarlo – dijo como si tuviera la razón – y aprendió a comportase como era debido – tampoco podía estar de acuerdo con eso, con la llegada de el hermano todo había sido un poco mas fácil, ya que tenia con quien hablar, pero eso no significaba que me estaba comportando bien, simplemente encontré la forma de superarlo sin que me molestara, dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo por donde ella se había marchado hace un rato – cosa que esa niña no hará – parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía –

-debería darle una oportunidad – me vio como si lo que dijera no tuviera sentido, la verdad, no comprendía porque tenia esa impresión de ella, si recién la conocía, sobre todo porque no era ni la sombra de lo que el afirmaba – se asombraría de lo que puede descubrir en Sakura – dije tratando que le diera el beneficio de la duda, pero a juzgar por su rostro no lo conseguí –

-si hay algo de lo que siempre he estado orgulloso es que se identificar a las personas, y para serle sincero, no creo que pueda encontrar algo en ella de admirar, se nota que es una niña caprichosa y mimada – la seguridad con lo que dijo cada una de sus palabras no daba lugar a replica, y tal parecía que iba ser muy difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión con respecto a ella, lo mas curioso, es que estaba segura que Sakura también tenia una mala impresión de el, y de esa forma jamás lograrían congeniar, no es que estuviera del todo equivocado, mi prima era una buena persona, pero si... era un tanto caprichosa cuando las cosas no se hacen como ella cree que deben hacerse, y también era un tanto cierto que mis tíos la habían mimado mucho, pero tenían motivos para hacerlo –

-bueno en cierta forma eso es cierto pero... – quería explicarle que eso no era como el lo pensaba, pero no me dejo –

-será mejor que vaya a su habitación – dijo para dar por zanjada nuestra conversación – ya casi es hora que todas estén listas para la ronda – no puede hacer mas que asentir ante su orden.

Se alejo de mi sin decir mas, por como pintaban las cosas, el no estaba dispuesto a darle a Sakura la oportunidad de demostrarle que no era lo que pensaba, y estaba segura que si el no cambiaba en alguna medida su comportamiento con ella, Sakura tampoco podría llevarse bien con el, por lo que todo indicaba que tendría que ser una especie de intermediara entre los dos, cosa que no me agradaba, sobre todo por los comentarios de ella con respecto a que él le parecía demasiado atractivo, era algo con lo que no me gustaba tratar, ya era bastante difícil aceptarlo para mi, ahora también debía recalcárselo a ella, pero alejaría esos pensamientos, no era bueno tenerlos, no se podía pensar del hermano como un hombre en ese aspecto, aunque costara mucho trabajo admitirlo.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

El día pintaba para bien, la verdad me sentía muy animada esta mañana, luego de mi fortuito encuentro con el padre la verdad me sentía un tanto agobiada, ese hombre en verdad lograba ponerme de mal humor, pero este se había ido luego de conversar por el chat, esa charla había logrado ponerme muy contenta, y mi rostro lo reflejaba. Salí de mi habitación lista para iniciar las clases, cuando pude ver a lo lejos a Tomoyo que también se dirigía al salón, me apresure un poco para alcanzarla, se notaba algo pensativa, la verdad me interesaba mucho saber que era lo que le pasaba y ver si podía ayudarle de alguna manera.

-¡hola prima! – dije llegando hasta ella, con lo que logre darle un pequeño susto, gesto que me hizo reír, en verdad venia muy pensativa –

-hola – dijo cuando me reconoció – bonita forma de saludar – sus palabras solo lograron incrementar mi sonrisa por la forma en que las dijo, como si hubiera cometido una falta, pero algo mas llamo su atención de mi persona – parece que amaneciste de muy buen humor – al parecer mi sonrisa era muy evidente y no pensaba ocultar mi alegría –

-si bastante – le afirme –

-y eso tiene que ver con las repentinas salidas apresuradas luego de la cena – dijo dejando entre ver algo, a lo que me limite a responder –

-en cierta forma si – tratando que mis palabras sonaran a que no era solo eso, seguimos con nuestro recorrido hasta el salón, ante las ya no tan molestas miradas de mis compañeras, la verdad me estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido a ellas –

-¿A dónde se supone que vas a esas horas? – me pregunto, y por su semblante sabia que esperaba que le contestara, tal vez ya era el momento de hacerlo, de alguna manera podría decírselo –

-a mi habitación – dije simplemente, y eso era cierto –

-y piensas que te voy a creer eso – no había duda que eso no era algo que yo misma me creería pero era cierto –

-es lo que hago – dije firmemente y no pensaba decir mas sobre el asunto – además déjame disfrutar el buen rato, que anoche también me toco desvelarme por adelantar bastante de la dichosa tarea que dejo el padre – dije con cierto descrédito sabiendo que eso lograría… -

-¡ya te dije que no le digas así! – exactamente eso, después de lo que me dijo del profesor la verdad era muy evidente que a ella no le gustaba esa palabra al referirse a él, pero esta vez lo dijo con mas énfasis y eso si me sorprendió –

-perdón, no pensé que te afectara tanto – le dije un tanto asombrada, la vi suspirar profundamente –

-no es que me afecte es que…. – miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo – si el te escucha no le va gustar – regreso su mirada a mi –

-no veo porque le molesta, si algún día todos lo van a llamar así –

-si pero ya te dije que mientras no tenga ese titulo, no le gusta que lo llamen así – lo dijo como si esperara que eso me hiciera entender –

-más bien creo que no esta seguro de lo que quiere, por eso no le gusta que lo llamen así – me miro como si lo que dijera fuera una locura, pero podía ser ¿o no?, por algo no le gustaba que lo llamaran así –

-el tiene una vocación muy fuerte – dijo ya mas tranquila –

-muchos tienen vocaciones fuertes y terminan haciendo otras cosas – le hice ver que eso no me convencía –

-¿Cuántos sacerdotes conoces tu para decir eso? – su tono era de reproche, en eso tenia razón no conocía a muchos sacerdotes, pero no me refería a eso precisamente –

-no hablo solo de vocaciones religiosas, puede ser cualquier cosa – la vi reflexionar un momento mis palabra –

-a veces las vocaciones se determinan por "otras cosas" – su mirada permanecía pérdida mientras me hablaba como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa –

-yo no creo en eso, o algo te gusta y te atrae hacer o simplemente no – no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a lo que decía – no puedes forzarlo – suspiro nuevamente y me miro, con una sonrisa de resignación –

-creo que no siempre es así – llegamos hasta el aula, y al entrar todas nos miraron como si fuéramos extraterrestres o algo similar –

-sabes me encanta entrar a un lugar y ser el centro de atención – dije lo suficientemente alto para que todas lo escucharan, con una sonrisa triunfal me dirigí a mi lugar seguida de Tomoyo, que al parecer no encontraba el asunto tan divertido como yo.

El día transcurrió entre clases un tanto aburridas y otras un poco mas interesantes, la de educación física fue un tanto diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, sobre todo porque el pans era un tanto holgado a lo que usualmente usaba, y la camiseta también, en verdad la moda era algo que pasaba desapercibido en este sitio.

Podría haber sido un día sin ninguna cosa fuera de lo común a no ser porque de alguna manera me sentía un tanto vigilada, y lo peor de todo por la persona que menos me agradaba en el colegio, el padre había estado bastante atento a mí, sentía que estaba esperando que hiciera algo malo para castigarme, regañarme o lo que por su mente estuviera pasando, ya que según me entere era el encargado de la disciplina, eso quería decir que se encargaba de castigar, no quería imaginar que clase de cosas eran las que podía hacer. Es que a caso todos en este lugar estaban en mi contra, por la tarde pareció rendirse y me dejo tranquila. No comprendía que era lo que le molestaba de mí, pero no le daría el gusto de castigarme.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo

Llegamos de nuevo temprano al comedor para lograr mesas solas, ese método nos estaba funcionando a la hora de las comidas, no era mala idea, así no nos obligaban a compartir la mesa, que hasta que ella llego, era lo peor para mi, tenia que hacerlo, pocas veces podía comer fuera, pero ahora la compañía de Sakura me estaba ayudando mucho, me sentía mas segura con alguien que me apoyara, en los ratos libre estos días nos habíamos dedicado a hablar solamente lo concerniente al colegio, podía notar que cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre el pasado a Sakura no le agradaba, en verdad aun le afectaba todo lo sucedido, y quería ayudarla a superarlo, pero no sabia como si ella se negaba hablar. Y no me sentía en la mejor posición de decirle que lo hiciera cuando yo misma no lo hacia, tal vez aun ambas necesitábamos tiempo.

Cenábamos mientras revisamos algunas tareas, incluida la de matemáticas, algunos ejercicios eran un tanto complicados, sobre todo uno, aun no lo habíamos resuelto y por lo que había escuchado, las demás tampoco.

-parece que no podremos terminar con este – dije un tanto decepcionada luego de haberlo intentado por un rato, pero era como si ella no me hubiera escuchado seguía sumida en el cuaderno intentando descifrar la respuesta y procedimiento de algo que parecía imposible –

-por mi bien tendré que hacerlo – me dijo sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo, sabia que eso disponía para ella un reto personal, demostrarle al hermano Shaoran que le ganaría esta batalla –

-creo que muy pocas lograran resolverlo, prácticamente hemos visto muy poco de ese tema, no entiendo como no explico mas antes de dejar este trabajo – la vi sonreír en forma burlona y por fin despegar la vista de lo que hacia –

-solo por fastidiarnos, en especial a mi, es algo así como mi bienvenida – por como lo decía tal parecía que le agradara el reto – pero sabes que – tomo un sorbo de su bebida – no le daré el gusto – me parecía de lo mas extraña esta actitud del hermano Shaoran, nunca había sido así con las tareas que dejaba, si era muy exigente, pero no inflexible, y esta vez se había excedido, pero yo sabia que se podía aclarar el mal entendido entre y mi prima, cualquiera que fuera la causa, debía tener remedio –

-sigues pensando que tiene algo en contra tuya –

-no lo pienso, es un hecho – me afirmo, dio un largo suspiro y supe que ya no trabajaría en eso, a veces es mejor dejar pasar un poco las cosas para retomarlas luego – sabes que el numero 38 nunca me ha gustado – dijo haciendo referencia al ejercicio que tratábamos de resolver –

-creo que esta vez a mi tampoco – terminamos la cena hablando de otras cosas nada relevantes y como si algo ya común se trata de nuevo se levanto dispuesta a irse sin dar explicaciones, pero no seria tan fácil esta vez, mi curiosidad estaba demasiado avivada –

-nos vemos mañana – empezó a recoger sus cosas –

-de nuevo saldrás corriendo, después de cenar – trataba de hacer que me dijera algo, lo que fuera –

-me temo que si – termino su bebida y se levanto –

-ahora si estoy intrigada por saber que es lo que haces luego de cenar – mi tono fue firme, quería que entendiera que me interesaba mucho saber que era su actividad secreta, solo la vi sonreír y sentarse de nuevo –

-bueno para que dejes de lado la duda te voy a mostrar lo que hago –

-¿en serio? – dije aun dudando que hablara con la verdad, con ella nunca se sabía –

-si – dijo muy segura – ven con migo – de nuevo se puso de pie y yo la imite, aun no muy convencida que hablaba en serio –

-será interesante – dije sorprendida la verdad creí que me tomaría mas tiempo convencerla, pero parecía muy tranquila ante esto –

-te vas a sorprender – dijo cuando iniciamos nuestro camino hasta los dormitorios, la verdad si estaba muy intrigada por saber que era lo que ocultaba, solo esperaba que no fuera algo que nos metiera en problemas, menos si mi madre se entraba de estos problemas –

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, era la mas alejada de todas, habían tenido que acomodarla para ella, y eran esos detalles los que no terminaban de agradarles a nuestra compañeras, tomo su llave y abrió la puerta. La verdad dudaba que se dirigiera a su cuarto pero al parecer así era, se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta esperando que la siguiera.

-bueno pasa – Salí de mis pensamientos y entre al cuarto, observe a mi alrededor, la habitación era prácticamente igual a las otras con la pequeña diferencia de los objetos que habían –

-oye ahora que lo noto, tu habitación esta muy bien decorada – hasta ahora no había reparado en ese hecho, ella se limito a sonreír dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y camino hasta su armario –

-lo se – dijo mientras empezaba a buscar algo – y lo bueno es que no tengo que compartirla – saco una pequeña maleta y la coloco en la cama, luego se sentó y la abrió sin sacar su contenido –

-en eso si te envidio prima – me acerque un poco a ella, mientras pensaba en ese hecho, me dirigí a la estantería donde habían varios libros, al parecer ahora la lectura era importante para ella –

-tu compañera no es muy agradable – no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacia ya que me entretuve con algunos títulos en los libros, seguramente mi tío se los había dado, debía tener mas tiempo de leer ahora –

-mi compañera es una de tus enemigas a muerte – dije sin darle mucha importancia, mientras tomaba un libro y lo ojeaba mis lecturas actuales ya no eran tan diversas como antes, siempre me encanto leer, pero parte de mi castigo eterno, parecía ser privarme de todo aquello que antes hacia, mi mamá había sido demasiado severa para mi gusto con algo que no paso a mayores y no tuvo consecuencias graves –

-¡una de esas tres! – su asombro fue bastante evidente, la vi levantarse de nuevo para dirigirse al armario a buscar algo nuevamente –

-si – la verdad no era algo que me quitara el sueño, saco una caja y la puso en cama junto a la maleta y se intereso por nuestra charla –

-y ¿Quién de todas es? – Pregunto un tanto sorprendida –

-Rika, por lo menos es la más llevadera por decirlo de alguna manera – y era cierto –

-no comprendo – dejo lo que hacia y me miro fijamente, como si tratara de comprender lo que le había dicho – con lo bien que me tratan, no quiero imaginarme como será con tigo compartiendo habitación – se cruzo de brazos como si analizara la situación – ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso? – me pregunto aun sin creerlo –

-fácil – dije encogiéndome de hombros – tenemos una especie de acuerdo silencioso – me senté en la cama – ella me ignora y yo hago lo mismo – y no era un acuerdo tan malo, nos había funcionado hasta ahora –

-no suena muy bien – dijo sentándose frente a mi, con rostro incrédulo a mis palabras –

-pero funciona – dije con una sonrisa – sabes la ultima vez que me hablo, fue unos días antes que llegaras, para decirme que "todas" habían decidido no hablarte y que me convenía hacer lo mismo sin importar que fuéramos familia – se quedo pensando un momento, pero luego sonrió no dándole importancia a lo que le decía, así que la imite –

-esa chicas de verdad están mal – dijo mientras terminaba de abrir la maleta y sacaba lo que había dentro, no estaba segura de querer ver lo que podía sacar de ahí, aun seguía preocupándome que fuera algo que hiciera que nos castigaran –

-no, es solo que se han criado de una manera diferente – dije mientras veía lo que sacaba – ¿Qué es eso? – Dije un tanto sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo – ¡tienes una laptop! ¡Aquí! – Dije viendo como parecía inmune ante mi asombro, y se limitaba a encenderla – ¡¿Cómo? Están prohibidas – dije aun sin creerlo, sabia que no era nada bueno lo que hacia, estaba quebrantando varias de las reglas del colegio, y seguramente esto le traería problemas, al parecer el hermano Shaoran tenía razón y ella... no había cambiado en lo absoluto en cuanto a salirse con la suya –

-lo se – no parecía estar preocupada o por menos un poco temerosa, actuaba con tanta naturalidad que no podía creerlo – pero con migo hicieron un excepción – la mire sin creer lo que decía, es decir, porque habrían de permitirle eso, y cuando creía que ya no habría nada mas que me sorprendiera... –

-también tienes Internet – la vi sacar una conexión para Internet inalámbrico y conectarla a la computadora –

-si, aunque solo puedo usarlo por poco tiempo – dijo como si aquello no tuviera importancia, no podía creer que le hubieran dado permiso para usar eso, nadie mas podía hacerlo, seria posible que en verdad tanta influencia tuviera mi tío para que le dieran todos esos privilegios –

-pero ¿Por qué te lo permiten? – le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie, la verdad si me había molestado mucho este hecho, ella podía gozar de cosas que para nosotras estaban prohibidas, no teníamos ningún contacto con el exterior de ninguna manera en la semana, a menos que se tratara de una emergencia o de algo importante podíamos usar el teléfono de la dirección, y ella podía conectarse a Internet era muy injusto –

-porque necesito comunicarme con alguien muy importante – no parecía estar para nada preocupada, seguía como si nada, con la vista fija en la pantalla de la laptop, no podía creerlo –

-¡estoy empezando a creer que eso que te dan muchas concesiones es cierto! – mi tono era de decepción, la verdad, no creía que le dieran tantos privilegios, la había defendido hasta ahora, pero tal vez me había adelantado al hacerlo, después de todo, habíamos pasado casi dos años sin hablarnos, era lógico que no fuéramos las mismas personas –

-no del todo – dijo mientras se conectaba como si no le importara lo que le decía – mira parece que ya me están esperando – la escuche decirme, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de espaldas muy lentamente – quieres quitar esa cara, no es lo que estas imaginando, ven voy a presentarte – pero no iba a formar parte de esto, la verdad no podía creer que estuvieran usando sus influencias solo para esto – vamos Tomoyo, no vas a empezar tu también – al parecer noto mi actitud, y por alguna razón me sentí tentada a ver que era lo que había en la pantalla, me veía seriamente esperando saber que decisión tomaría, lo mejor seria ver que era lo que quería mostrarme y así despejar mis dudas, luego podría juzgarla mejor, dando un suspiro camine de regreso a ella y centre mi mirada en la pantalla y debo decir que estaba preparada para ver cualquier cosa menos lo que distinguía –

-Sakura, me escuchas – se oyó una pequeña y dulce voz –

-hola – escuche que contesto mi prima – que bueno poder verte – dijo bastante emocionada de ver a la persona que había en la pantalla y gracias a una cámara Web podíamos apreciar y aun no daba crédito, o mas bien no entendía que pasaba, a lo mejor era un error, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa en sus rostros no era así –

-si que es bueno, aunque de nuevo llegas tarde – dijo en reproche la persona del otro lado de la pantalla –

-lo siento fue culpa de ella – dijo Sakura mientras me señalaba con su dedo y sonreía, al ver mi cara de asombro –

-¡mía! – dije sin creer aun lo que veía, podía ver el rostro angelical de una pequeña niña que tenia una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, no podría tener mas de 8 años y por la cámara podía apreciar parte del lugar donde estaba que a juzgar por la decoración era su cuarto, sus ojos eran de color café intenso y cabello igual en verdad era muy linda –

-me alegro ver que la cámara funcionara – dijo Sakura, se notaba muy contenta por hablar con la niña –

-si, mamá la instalo, pero no habíamos podido ver si funcionaba – su tono empezó con emoción pero luego se volvió en un poco de reproche – llevo rato esperándote – reclamo cruzándose de brazos enfadada y haciendo un puchero –

-de nuevo me disculpo – dijo ella disculpándose en verdad – ¿Dónde esta tu mamá? –

-aun esta trabajando, esta en la sala, solo dejo la computadora lista – en ese momento sus ojos se centraron en mi y me sonrió – ¿Quién es ella? – Le pregunto a mi prima, Sakura se hizo a un lado indicándome que me sentara junto a ella, cosa que hice para poder apreciar mejor a la pequeña –

-bueno las presento formalmente – me miro de una forma que no supe identificar – Tomoyo te presento Azumi – regreso su mirada a la computadora para hablarle a la niña – Azumi ella es mi prima Tomoyo, ya te había hablado de ella recuerdas –

-Hola – dijo ella muy emocionada – Sakura me hablo de ti, dice que eres la única que la quiere en el colegio – sonreí ante su comentario, sobre todo porque Sakura me vio como si corroborara que eso era cierto, no pude evitar reprocharme por los pensamientos que había tenido con respecto a ella, ya que por la familiaridad con la que hablaba con la niña, era evidente que se conocían desde hace un tiempo –

-hola – le conteste – y creo que si, soy la única que la quiere aquí –

-si, y agradezco tu confianza – sus palabras fueron irónicas, era evidente que yo estaba molesta por el hecho que le permitieran usar el Internet y no había tardado en hacer conjeturas, sin dejarla explicarse – bueno ella es la persona con la que vengo a chatear "todas las noches" – dijo Sakura, con mucho énfasis en sus palabras y comprendí que lo hizo para recalcarme el que yo haya pensado quien sabe que cosas – mi otra mejor amiga – me recrimine aun mas por haberme hecho algunas suposiciones que no podía comprobar, luego me disculparía por eso – y es mas divertida que tu – asevero –

-¡oye! – le reclame – Es mas joven que yo, es lógico que tiene que ser más divertida – la pequeña rió ante eso, y como si algo natural se tratara, empezamos hablar como si nos conociéramos de antes, nos hizo contarle como era el colegio, las chicas que nos odiaban y las maestras, y ella las comparaba con las suyas, hablamos de películas algunas que ni siquiera sabia que existieran ya que eran infantiles, pero Sakura las conocía todas, todo daba entender que hacia bastante tiempo que tenían contacto, lo que no comprendí es que relación tenia esa niña en la vida de mi prima.

Sin darnos cuenta habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que iniciamos la conversación por el video Chat, y Azumi no parecía para nada agotada, y su conversación no parecía no terminar nunca, hacia preguntas y hablaba mucho, era divertido escucharla y preguntar una y mil cosas. Mientras reíamos escuchamos que alguien entraba en el cuarto de la pequeña.

-bien Azumi, ya es tarde, a Sakura se le acaba el tiempo, vete despidiendo – se escucho la voz de una mujer, a la cual distinguimos cuando se acerco a la computadora –

-tan pronto – dijo ella en puchero – aun quiero seguir conversando con ellas – esos gesto me resultaban bastante familiares, era el rostro que solíamos poner nosotras cuando éramos niñas y queríamos que nos dieran algo, al parecer Sakura estaba empezando a mal influenciarla –

-hola Sakura – dijo la mujer colocándose al lado de Azumi, ellas eran muy parecidas, no había que verlas mucho rato para saber que eran madre e hija, tenían los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello incluso algunos de sus gesto eran similares –

-Hola Ayako – respondió Sakura – le presento a mi prima Tomoyo – hice una pequeña inclinación de cabeza – ella es la madre de Azumi –

-hola mucho gusto – dijo la mujer detrás de la pantalla – por cierto Sakura, gracias por la cámara Web, pero creo que estas consintiendo mucho a esta niña – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña, que no quitaba la sonrisa –

-no cierto – la escuchamos replicar –

-solo hasta donde puedo – dijo Sakura – además es más fácil así, no tiene que estar escribiendo por ella – la pequeña asintió –

-eso es cierto – dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto de alivio – con todo lo que esta niña habla es difícil escribir todo lo que dice – todas reímos ante el comentario incluida Azumi –

-Sakura ¿vendrás el fin de semana? – pregunto la niña entusiasmada –

-claro que si –

-te veremos entonces – dijo Ayako mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos – despídete, di buenas noches Azumi – le dijo a su hija –

-buenas noches Azumi – repitio la niña, a lo que todas reímos –

-ya enserio niña, es tarde – le regaño con cariño su madre –

-buenas noches Sakura, Buenas noches Tomoyo – dijo Azumi, y si hasta ahora estaba sorprendía por lo que había visto, nada me había preparado para lo que faltaba, pude ver como Ayako se acercaba a una silla de ruedas para sentar ahí a la pequeña y acercarla empujando nuevamente a la pantalla, eso en verdad me impacto, y esperaba que mi rostro no me hubiera delatado –

-buenas noches – dijo la mujer –

-buenas noches Azumi, te veo el sábado – se despidió Sakura, y fue lo ultimo que vimos ya que la imagen se apago –

-adiós – dije muy bajo, aun no salía de mi asombro por esta ultima imagen –

Sakura empezó a desconectar todo de la laptop para apagarla y guardar de nuevo todo en su sitio, pero ahora tenía más dudas que antes, ¿como había conocido a esa niña? y ¿por que era tan importante para ella, hasta el punto de hablar por horas a traves del Chat?

-es muy linda – dije mientras la veía regresar todo al armario –

-si, cuando quiere – afirmo y su mirada se torno un tanto pérdida –

-Sakura... ¿Quién es esa niña? – Pregunte sin poder contener más mi curiosidad por saber que representaba en su vida –

-Azumi Tashikawua – dijo sentándose en la cama y como si con eso lograra contestar a todas mi preguntas –

-no te estoy preguntado su nombre, me refiero ¿Quién es en tu vida? – le pregunte seriamente, suspiro profundamente y se puso de pie –

-alguien muy importante, la conocí en el hospital... – se detuvo en lo que iba a decir y me di una idea de por donde podía venir la cosa –...y... desde entonces nos hicimos amigas – note que no quería hablar mucho sobre eso, pero yo deseaba saber, así que tal vez debía intentar centrarme en la niña y no en como la conoció –

-ella no... puede caminar ¿cierto? – pregunte deseando con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocada –

-no, tuvo un accidente hace dos años con sus padres y desde entonces esta en esa silla – me miro de nuevo y volvió a sentarse en la cama – pero espero que eso cambie muy pronto – dijo entusiasmada –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto con más interés –

-la operaran en muy poco tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa – de esa cirugía depende el que recupere la movilidad de sus piernas – al parecer esa niña le importaba mas de lo que había supuesto –

- y tu... – tenia que saber que la unía a ella exactamente, tal vez no debía indagar mucho, sobre todo cuando no le había contado lo que pasaba con migo, pero no sabia como reaccionaría, lo mejor era tratar de ayudarla a ella primero –

-ella y yo mantenemos contacto de esta forma, me permitieron utilizar la laptop e Internet por un par de horas después de la cena, solo para hablar con ella, si lo incumplo "este privilegio me será retirado" – dijo como si fuera una orden – palabras de la madre superiora – bromeo imitando su tono – además el Internet tiene las horas justas para la semana, si me excedo las pierdo, así que no las desperdicio – no podía creer que ella hiciera eso, al parecer varias cosas habían cambiado desde que nos dejamos de hablar y no para mal como yo había creído –

-se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio – afirme –

-claro que si, no tienes idea la forma en que ella influyo en mi vida – su sonrisa se amplio mas, y por el modo en que hablaba se notaba que le tenia mucho cariño – digamos que le debo el estar de pie –

-¿a esa pequeña? – pregunte sin creerlo, Se limito asentir – en ese caso me gustaría conocerla en persona –

-te agradara, te llevare a verla un fin de semana – se dejo caer en la cama con la vista fija en el techo – de ahora en adelante serán los únicos días que lograre verla, por eso esta molesta – me dijo en forma de broma –

-tú le regalaste la computadora y la cámara – no era una pregunta mas bien era una afirmación, me miro para explicarme mejor la situación –

-si, tenia que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella en la semana, es por eso que me permitieron tener la computadora, no fue fácil convencer a la directora, mi papá le contó todo lo sucedido y por eso me dio permiso – fijo de nuevo su mirada en el techo – mis papás han hecho mas de lo que debían por mi – se quedo meditando un rato, sabia que quizá eso era lo que mas le dolía de todo, por lo que mis tíos tuvieron que pasar – ellos van a costear todos los gastos de su operación y tratamiento, su mamá ya no podía hacerlo – al parecer esa familia tenia mas problemas de los que imagine –

-¿Dónde esta su padre? – pregunte –

-el... murió en el accidente, Azumi y Ayako quedaron muy mal, su madre se recupero pero Azumi quedo incapacitada para caminar – parecía de no creerse, por la forma de actuar de esa niña se veía muy feliz para atravesar por todo lo que la rodeaba –

-ya veo – estaba bastante consternada por todo lo que había conocido esa noche – lamento haber pensado mal – la mire con una sincera sonrisa de arrepentimiento, la vi levantarse y creí que iba a reclamarme, pero no lo hizo, lo que si sentí fue un fuerte almohadazo en mi cara – ¡oye! Eso no era necesario – dije mientras la veía sonreír, ni siquiera note a que horas tomo la almohada para lanzármela –

-por pensar mal – me recrimino, iba a regresarle el ataque cuando alguien toco a la puerta, ambas dirigimos la mirada al lugar, para ver a una de las hermanas entrar –

-señoritas – nos dijo seriamente – ya es tarde, el tiempo de reuniones término – luego nos sonrieron – todas a sus dormitorios –

-si hermana, ahora voy – le dije, ella salio y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo aunque quería seguir conversando con ella, pero ya seria después – te veo mañana – me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir –

-buenas noches – me dijo Sakura –

-buenas noches – dije pero antes de retirarme le recordé una última cosa – termina la tarea –

-claro que si – dijo como si fuera muy evidente que lo haría – no le voy el gusto al pad... – se detuvo en lo que iba a decir, no se si fue por mi rostro de molestia – al...profesor – rectifico su frase – de incumplir para que me lo eche en cara frente a todas – al parecer no tenia remedio, ambos estaban enfrascados en ese reto silencioso que se habían hecho, salí de ahí para dirigirme a mi habitación, a terminar de digerir todo lo que había pasado.

Aun me parecía mentira el que Sakura tuviera una relación así con una niña, y sobre todo que dijera que le debía estar de pie, estaba segura que con el tiempo lograría que me contra las partes de la historia faltantes, y ese pensamiento me dio valor para decidirme a decirle mis planes, confiando en que me ayudaría a llevarlos acabo.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Lo había logrado, después de mucho trabajo había conseguido resolver el dichoso ejercicio, y la verdad empezaba a creer que no lo lograría, ya era bastante entrada la noche y estaba cansada, así que dormí lo poco que quedaba para levantarme temprano ya que la clase de matemáticas era la de la primera hora, ni siquiera me detuve a desayunar, me había costado mucho trabajo levantarme luego del desvelo, pero para mi dicha ese era el ultimo día de la semana en el colegio, la tortura de la primera semana llegaba al final.

Caminaba rumbo al salón de clases, mientras pensaba en mil cosas, entre ellas la cara de Tomoyo al conocer a la persona con la que conversaba por el chat, al principio no estaba muy segura de presentársela, ya que eso equivalía a darle muchas explicaciones, y no tenia ánimos de hacerlo, y era evidente que lo había notado ya que no ahondo mucho en el tema, aun no me gustaba hablar sobre eso, y la verdad no sabia si lograría hacerlo algún día.

-pudiste terminar – escuche la voz de mi prima antes de entrar al salón –

-si, lo revise varias veces para asegurarme que no hubieran errores, espero no haber fallado en ninguno, sobre todo en el que nos dio mas trabajo – entramos al salón y vimos que ya el maestro estaba ahí, me observo fijamente y por su forma de hacerlo supuse que algo tramaba, seguramente no se quedaría tranquilo luego de lo que le dije en la clase pasada – es capaz de reprobarme si fallo en alguno – le dije a Tomoyo en voz baja mientras caminaba a mi asiento –

-eres una exagerada – me dijo un tanto seria –

-solo precavida – le dije en tono burlón, que pareció no agradarle, sobre todo porque en ese instante pasábamos frente al padre –

-buenos días Hermano Shaoran – le dijo ella con mucha amabilidad, mas de la que debía según yo –

-buenos días, señorita Daidoji – contesto, el y dirigió su mirada a mi, esperando que también le brindara un saludo –

-buenos…. Días – dije en forma forzada, no dejaría que a parte de todo también dijera que soy mal educada, pero era evidente que mi saludo no cambiaría su apreciación sobre mí, ya que su mirada severa no me dejo ni un momento. La campana sonó antes que el pudiera responder a mi saludo, así que no espere mas y me encamine a mi puesto, ahora molesta por la descortesía del tipo –

-bien a sus lugares, vamos a iniciar – dijo sin mas mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba unas hojas da ahí para revisarlas, además de sacar un par de marcadores –

-alguna vez nos dejara respirar – le dije a mi prima y se limito a verme con reproche – ya me callo – me dispuse a prestar atención a la clase, quería ver con que salía ahora el profesorcito –

-espero que "todas" hayan cumplido con su tarea – su mirada se dirigió a mi cuando dijo esas palabras, por lo que me limite a sonreírle hipócritamente – por columnas déjenlas en mi escritorio ahora – ordeno, que se creía que estaba en el ejercito, no me parecía el tono mas adecuado, pero tal parecía que yo era la única que tenia problemas con eso, las demás se levantaban y dejaban sus trabajos en el escritorio, el los recibía, y por un momento me pareció ver algo que denotaba ser una sonrisa –

-oiga hermano creo que ahora si se paso un poco, eran muchos ejercicios y algunos muy complicados, para entregarlos en muy poco tiempo – escuche que dijo una de mis enemigas a muerte cuando se acerco a dejar su tarea, el la miro con gesto amable –

-no creo que hayan sido muy difíciles para ti – le respondió con una leve sonrisa, cosa que me extraño de sobre manera, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y admito que se veía mas atractivo –

-un poco nada más – dijo Yanagisawa regresando a su lugar, parecía una sabelotodo tratando de granarse al profesor, la verdad todas parecían estar coqueteando con el de alguna manera, lo cual me causo gracia, sobre todo porque era evidente que para él eso pasaba desapercibido, la entrega avanzaba rápidamente –

-hubieron algunos que no pude hacer – escuche que dijo la chica que estaba frente a el, lucia un tanto apenada, y la entendía la verdad de no ser por mis clases intensivas de matemáticas, no entendería nada de lo que había hecho, no era para nada mi materia favorita – pero lo intente – dijo mientras entregaba su trabajo, esperaba que le diera un regaño por no cumplir a cabalidad con el trabajo, y con eso sacar de mi cabeza que tenia algo en mi contra, que era mi imaginación y las trataba a todas como lo hacia con migo –

-bueno veremos el esfuerzo que hizo y lo tomaremos en cuenta – no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, como es que podía ser tan amable con todas y a mi me trataba con tanto recelo. Llego el turno de mi prima para entregar, así que se levanto y se dirigió al escritorio –

-¿tuvo algún problema para resolverlos? – pregunto el muy amablemente ampliando la sonrisa que hasta ahora había sostenido –

-no mucho, pero si creo que eran demasiados para entregarse en el tiempo que dio – respondió ella en forma tímida, cosa que me sorprendió, desde cuando era así –

-nada que no se pudiera resolver – le contesto sin quitar su sonrisa – seguramente lo habrá hecho bien –

-eso espero – dijo ella sin quitar su expresión no podía dejar de asombrarme por eso, en verdad no lo comprendía, se sentó nuevamente y juraría que incluso vi cierto sonrojo en su rostro, pero eso no podía ser posible, me mente seguramente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Deje de pensar en eso porque llego mi turno de presentar el trabajo, me acerque a el con paso seguro, su rostro cambio totalmente ante mi presencia y su sonrisa desapareció –

-espero que este completa señorita Kinomoto – su rostro era serio, y su comentario me molesto de sobre manera, este tipo en verdad tenia algo en mi contra –

-completa – dije muy segura, tampoco iba a dejarme intimidar por su mirada – sin que ninguno falte... – me sentí muy tentada a llamarlo padre Shaoran, pero me contuve, ese no era el momento – profesor – lo miraba de la misma forma que el lo hacia retándonos con la expresión en nuestros ojos –

-ya veremos – me dijo como si con eso lograra rebajarme, me limite a sonreírle y regresar a mi lugar –

-bien ahora continuaremos con la clase – se puso de pie para dirigirse a nosotras – se que era un trabajo un tanto duro el que tuvieron que hacer, pero entre mas esfuerzo se hace, mayor es la recompensa – si con eso esperaba alentarnos no lo conseguiría al menos no con migo – es por eso que quiero saber si fueron ustedes personalmente las que realizaron estos ejercicios – no se porque tuve la impresión que esa indirecta iba dirigida a mi, tal vez fue su mirada cuando me lo dijo –

Camino un poco mas entre los asientos, la verdad al verlo así era difícil creer que un sujeto tan guapo fuera tan amargado y para colmo de males sacerdote, eran de las cosas de la vida que no terminaba de entender

-cada una de ustedes resolverá en la pizarra uno de ellos, si lo hacen bien, recibirán puntos adicionales en su trabajo si los necesitaran – no se porque pero no me gusto la dinámica que estaba planteando – si no, pues... tendré que pensar que no los hicieron ustedes – no definitivamente, algo pasaba por su mente y no me gustaba en lo absoluto – pero estoy seguro que eso no pasara, empezaremos por el orden en que están los trabajos, irán de dos en dos – tomo los dos primeros trabajos y los observo – bien señorita Omura y señorita Anami al frente – ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al pizarrón una de ellas se veía bastante nerviosa – ejercicios 5 y 7 respectivamente – dijo mientras les entregaba una hoja con el ejercicio que tenían que resolver, lo cual no me parecía del todo justo, era el quien los elegía, podía dar los mas fáciles a quien quisiera, y evidentemente a mi no me tocaría ninguno de esos – pueden iniciar – dijo con tono mas severo, pude ver como Omura parecía bastante dudosa de lo que hacia y eso que era uno de los fáciles, titubeaba mucho en su escritura, pero pese a todo lo que me podía imaginar, el las alentaba, o yo estaba equivocada y no era un ogro, o esa actitud era exclusiva para mi, esperaba que se tratara de la primera opción.

Luego de un rato varias chicas había pasado ya a resolver ejercicios, podía notar como daba algunos sencillos a las que parecían mas nerviosas, lo cual seguía sin parecerme justo. Hasta ahora aunque algunas había dudado un poco ninguna había fallado en sus respuestas, aunque aun no llegaba a los mas complicados, los cuales suponía estaba reservando, o tal vez no pensaba dárselos a alguien que los realizara, ya que el grupo era menor a la cantidad que había de ejercicios, seguramente solo daría los mas sencillos.

-señorita Kinomoto – dijo mi nombre con bastante rudeza, di un suspiro para mirarlo fijamente – y señorita Fuji al frente – dio la orden para que nos acercáramos al pizarrón –

-suerte – escuche que alcanzo a decirme mi prima, a lo que sonreí, Fuji llego primero y el le entrego la hoja con su ejercicio y el marcador –

-ejercicio... 10 – dijo mientras le indicaba a ella cual resolvería y dirigía su mirada a mí con un gesto que no me gusto, era como si se estuviera burlando – ejercicio…. 38 –

-¿Qué? – dije un tanto asombrada, debía tratarse de una broma, todas habían resuelto los fáciles y a mi me daba el único que parecía no tener respuesta –

-dijo que su tarea estaba completa así que no tendrá problema en resolverlo –dijo con desden –

-no claro que no – le arrebate el marcador de la mano para dirigirme al pizarrón –

-comiencen – dijo como si estuviera convencido que no lograría resolverlo, me limite a sonreír y empezar mi trabajo. Di un largo suspiro y me centre en lo que debía hacer –

Pude escuchar como algunos murmullos a mis espaldas que decían "ese es el mas difícil" o "yo no logre resolverlo, no creo que lo haga" podía escuchar incluso algunas burlas, era evidente que este tipo trataba por todos los medios hacerme quedar mal ente todas, lo que no entendía era porque, que le había hecho para que se ensañara con migo. Lo sentí acercarse a mí lentamente, como si estuviera supervisando lo que hacia, pero no iba a intimidarme con su escrutinio.

-espero que esto le parezca lo suficientemente complicado – dijo suavemente acercándose más a mi, y fue ahí cuando mi mente recordó las palabras que le había dicho, al parecer esta era su venganza por haber asegurado que lo que el enseñaba no era difícil, pero se equivocaba si creía que me ganaría tan fácilmente, no le daría el gusto, se alejo para revisar lo que hacia la otra chica, pero con una actitud muy diferente –

-tranquila señorita Fuji, revíselo detenidamente antes de dar por concluida su respuesta – le dijo a la chica junto a mi quien al parecer había terminado pero la respuesta no era la correcta, me parecía mentira que mientras trataba de menospreciar mi trabajo alentara a alguien que no podía con algo tan sencillo –

Paso un rato más mientras recordaba el procedimiento del ejercicio había tenido algunos problemas pero nada que no se pudiera resolver, no debía equivocarme, no podía hacerlo ese era el pensamiento que mantenía mientras realizaba mi trabajo.

-listo Hermano – escuche que decía Fuji con entusiasmo, vi de reojo como el se acercaba para revisarlo detenidamente y sonreía –

-muy bien, esta correcto – le dijo a la chica que parecía como si hubiera hecho un gran logro – puede sentarse, dijo mientras escribía en el trabajo que ella había entregado, ella lo obedeció y se dirigió a su asiento – aun tardara mucho, las demás tienen que pasar – me había centrado tanto en mi trabajo que no lo escuche llegar tan cerca de mi, lo mire molesta, que se creía que a mi podía exigirme de mas, mientras a las otras les daba un trabajo sencillo –

-no mucho, casi termino – regrese mi mirada al pizarrón para apresurarme un poco mas, pero tampoco quería equivocarme así que cuando termine me di tiempo de revisarlo para estar segura que estaba correcto – listo – estaba segura que lo había logrado era la misma respuesta del trabajo así que me aleje un poco cuando el llego a revisar lo que había hecho –

-segura que no quiere revisarlo – su tono denotaba que no creía que hubiera terminado, o que fuera capaz de resolver algo como eso –

-segura, son la respuesta y el procedimiento correcto – dije muy convincente sin quitar mis ojos de él – aunque es complicado, logre resolverlo – le entregue el marcador y espere a que lo revisara – era uno de los mas difíciles, por no decir el mas – me cruce de brazos observando como mas que revisarlo, era como si buscara algún error en el, y cuando no lo encontró me miro de una forma que no supe identificar, diría que estaba un tanto incrédulo o impresionado, no sabría decir –

-si esta correcto – no lo dijo muy animado, pero mi sonrisa se amplio ante esto, lo mire con autosuficiencia, mientras escribía en mi trabajo – puede sentarse – dijo seriamente, sin más me dirigí a mi asiento con una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro, y esta se amplio cuando vi las miradas de mis compañeras, al parecer ellas también dudaban que lograra resolverlo

No pude quitar mi sonrisa de triunfo en lo que duro el resto de la clase, la verdad me daba gusto ver molesto al padre, definitivamente este reto silencioso que nos habíamos impuesto era divertido. Se encargo de dar a las demás ejercicios no muy complicados y como lo esperaba quedaron varios sin que nadie los resolviera. La campana sonó un poco antes que todas pasaran a resolver ejercicios,

-bien señoritas, pueden retirarse, en vista de la cantidad de trabajo que tuvieron que hacer, no habrá tarea por ahora – no pude evitar sonreír mas ante esto – tendrán sus trabajos de regreso la próxima clase, disfruten del fin de semana – todas empezaron a salir, yo, me tome mi tiempo, esta vez no me apresure, quería disfrutar mi victoria parcial, el recogió todos los trabajos para meterlos en el maletín –

-¿vamos? – escuche que me dijo mi prima, así que me apresure un poco mas y nos encaminamos a la salida – hasta luego hermano – dijo cuando pasamos donde el estaba

-hasta luego – respondió el simplemente, lo mire sin quitar mi sonrisa –

-adiós…. Hermano – dije sin más para salir de ahí –

Ya fuera del salón me acerque a Tomoyo para hacerle ver que no era yo la que estaba equivocada en cuanto al padre, y que si tenia algo contra mi.

-todavía dudas que el profesorcito tenga algo en mi contra – dije muy segura cuando llegamos al patio –

-bueno…. – dijo ella viéndome con cierta duda –

-es más que evidente – dije un tanto molesta al notar que seguía dispuesta a defenderlo a el – aunque su cara de no creer que lo había resuelto me satisface mucho debo admitirlo – la vi suspirar con resignación –

-ustedes dos están enfrascados en una pelea que no tiene sentido –

-ah, entonces admites que el tipo tiene algo en mi contra –

-tampoco he dicho eso, admito que no me pareció justo que te diera a resolver ese ejercicio, cuando las demás habían hecho solo sencillos, pero no creo que sea personal – era en vano seguir discutiendo con ella, no sabia porque insistía en defenderlo, cuando era mas que evidente que lo hizo solo para hacerme quedar en ridículo, pero ya no sufriría por eso, por ahora había ganado, solo me quedaba prepararme para la siguiente batalla –

-bueno cuando decidas abrir los ojos podemos seguir hablando – empecé a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, tenia que comer algo ahora que había pasado es prueba –

Tomamos un par de clases mas, y entregue los trabajos para los que me había dado prorroga, al parecer estaba empezando a ponerme al día con todo, no había sido tan difícil como imagine, después de todo le daría las gracias a papá por haberme puesto ese tutor, sin el no habría logrado sobrellevar la semana, y estaría totalmente perdida en las clases. La jornada llego a su fin y no pude evitar dar un gran suspiro cuando esto pasó.

-pareces muy aliviada – escuche que dijo Tomoyo, tome mis cosas para guardarlas en la mochila –

-voy a terminar recoger mis cosas, por fin voy a poder salir de aquí, aunque solo sea por dos días – al parecer soné bastante aliviada, porque Tomoyo rió ante mi comentario –

-espero que regreses con mejores ánimos el lunes –

-yo también – me levante con algo de pesar – nos vemos después – empecé a caminar para dirigirme a mi habitación a terminar de empacar, quería salir lo mas rápido posible, no quería saber nada del padre Shaoran al menos por el fin de semana –

* * *

Veía como empezaban a llegar los coches para recoger a todas la alumnas, la mayoría manejados por chóferes, estaba un tanto ansiosa por salir de ahí, luego de mi clase de matemáticas necesitaba relajarme un poco, tenia todo un plan para el fin de semana, el cual consistía en dormir hasta tarde, visitar Azumi y luego de eso, no hacer nada, ya había trabajado bastante en la semana. No veía nuestra camioneta por ningún lado y estaba empezando a impacientarme, y justo en ese momento tenia que topar mi mirada con la del padre, me veía fijamente, al parecer también era el encargado de asegurarse que todas se fueran con quien debía, parecía ser mi tortura, aun esa situación era como si estuviera esperando ver quien llegaba por mi al colegio y como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese instante logre ver que se acercaba la camioneta de mi papá, un sonrisa se formo en mi rostro así que empecé a caminar un poco hasta donde se estaban parqueando.

Vi a Dan el chofer que estaba encargado de mi, además de eso tenia también que fungir como una especie de guardaespaldas, era un hombre grande y musculoso, intimidaba un poco, pero la verdad solo era apariencia en el fondo era muy buena persona y diría que hasta sensible. Me acerque mas para saludarlo, mientras veía a mi padre bajar del auto

-hola pa – dije llegando hasta el, para notar que no venia solo, al parecer mi mamá estaba mas preocupada de lo que imagine por mi estancia en el internado para venir a recogerme junto con el, sin decir mucho se acerco hasta mi para abrazarme como si no me hubiera visto en años –

-que bueno verte de nuevo – la escuche decirme, me soltó para verme fijamente como si me estuviera examinado –

-no era necesario que vieran los dos –

-claro que si – dijo ella con mucha seguridad – me hiciste mucha falta – de nuevo me abrazo, y aunque aquello haría sentir incomoda a cualquier chica de mi edad, a mi me resultaba gracioso, sabia que mis padres estaban muy agradecidos que estuviera bien – aunque por lo visto nosotros a ti no – dijo ella luego con cierto reproche –

-no digas eso ma, claro que me hicieron falta –

-bueno deja que Dan suba tus cosas al auto, voy hablar con la directora – escuche decir a papá –

-¿Qué vas a ir a pedirle un informe de mi comportamiento? – dije como si el hecho me molestara –

-no exactamente, pero si quiero saber desde su perspectiva como te fue – Solo sonreí ante ese comentario de él, había empezado a caminar un poco cuando vimos a Tomoyo acercarse a nosotros –

-hola Tomoyo – la saludo mi papá –

-hola tíos – dijo ella con una sonrisa –

-me da gusto verte – le dijo mamá acercándose para abrazarla cariñosamente –

-a mi también – al igual que a mi se alejo para examinarla y seguramente para ella tampoco paso desapercibido el cambio en mi prima –

-te ves muy bien – dijo ella, a lo que Tomoyo se limito a sonreír más –

-gracias – íbamos a empezar un platica cuando la bocina de un auto nos distrajo – parece que ya llegaron por mi – dijo con cierta pesadez, empezó a caminar en dirección al coche que la llevaría, de este se bajo el chofer y al parecer no había nadie mas ahí, tal vez era bueno, no era un buen lugar para escuchar a la tía decir cosas no muy agradables de mi –

-deberías darte una vuelta por la casa, hace mucho que ni tú ni tú madre se aparecen por ahí – dijo mi mamá haciendo que ella se detuviera –

-mamá – dije con cierto reproche – sabes que no puede hacerlo –

-no hay cuidado – dijo ella – después de todo, tal vez las cosas empiecen a cambiar – no sonaba muy convencida de lo que decía pero supongo que era un principio –

-eso espero – dije mientras le sonreía –

-te veo el lunes –

-claro, adiós – siguió su camino hasta subirse al coche y partir –

-parece que tu y Tomoyo se están llevando bien – escuche decir a mi papá, me gire a verlo para hacerle ver que había entendido todo su plan al meterme a este colegio –

-¡eso parece! No crean que no entendí el plan macabro al meterme al mismo grupo con ella – les reproche –

-¿Cuál plan? – Dijo mamá – no hay ninguno – cualquiera que la escuchara en verdad pensaría que no sabia nada –

-si como no – dije incrédula – pero ya no importa después de todo saber que tengo una alidada aquí es bueno – ambos me sonrieron y papá retomo su camino a la dirección, mientras mamá hacia mil preguntas de cómo me había ido, las cuales me era un tanto difícil contestar debido a la presencia del supervisor –

Luego de un rato papá regreso, y por su sonrisa estaba bastante satisfecho por lo que sea que le haya dicho la madre superiora, y eso era bueno para mi, esperaba con el tiempo recobra la confianza de ellos, y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-bueno vamos, que tienes muchas cosas que contar – me dijo él mientras nos acompañaba al auto. Subí al coche, y al partir no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada donde se encontraba el "hermano Shaoran" tenia sus ojos fijos en mí, me gustaría saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza al ver que mis padres habían venido a recogerme, ya que eso pareció llamar su atención, logre ver en su mirada cierto interés en ellos, iba del lado de la ventana del coche, por lo que con una sonrisa y un gesto de manos le dije adiós cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto, ya que su gesto se endureció mas al verme partir, debía reunir fuerzas para enfrentarlo el lunes que regresara a clases.

-y ¿Qué tal el colegio? – dijo mamá, iniciado el viaje –

-¿es el claustro que imaginabas? – pregunto papá, di un largo suspiro –

-bueno no esta tan mal como imaginaba, pero tampoco esta tan bien –

-¿Qué fue lo malo que viste? – cuestión papá, me veía por el retrovisor ya que el iba en el asiento delantero junto a Dan que manejaba y mamá y yo en la parte de atrás –

-a parte del uniforme – afirme –

-supongo que si – dijo sin darle mayor importancia a mis palabras –

-bueno el lugar me gusta, pero mis compañeras a excepción de Tomoyo me odian – dije con mucha seguridad, y contrario a los regaños que esperaba, los dos rieron –

-bueno no esperaras caerles bien en la primera semana – al parecer eso divertía a mamá, pero yo no le veía la gracia –

-a este paso no será ni en la primera, ni en la segunda, ni en todo el semestre – mi tono era de fastidio –

-no puede ser tan malo – escuche decir a papá –

-yo diría que si, pero puedo superarlo – me recosté mas en el asiento acomodándome mejor para continuar con mi informe sobre el colegio – lo que si no me trago es a un profesorcito, que se las da de muy estricto – mi tono fue un tanto severo al afirmar esto y ellos lo notaron –

-¿profesor? Creí que solo había mujeres en ese colegio – dijo mi madre mientras me veía –

-yo también – dijo papá –

-según Tomoyo no es un maestro en si, solo un suplente, que esta estudiando para ser sacerdote, supongo que por eso esta ahí, es como otra de las monjas – me incline un poco hacia delante para poder hablar mejor con el ya que quería preguntarle algo que me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza – por cierto pa, tengo la impresión de haber escuchado su apellido en algún lado –

-y ¿Cuál es? – pregunto interesado en el tema –

-Li, su nombre es Shaoran Li –

-¿Li? – repitió el como si no creyera lo que decía, me limite asentir, y note como reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho –

-¿lo conoces? – pregunte, me interesaba saber que tanto sabían de él, ya que a juzgar por sus rostro, lo conocían –

-no estoy seguro – dijo con falsa duda –

-no puede haber otra persona con ese nombre – replico mi madre – menos que este estudiando para ser sacerdote – al parecer si lo conocían y mas de lo que esperaba –

-tienes razón debe tratarse de él – pareció reflexionar mucho en ese hecho –

-y ¿de quien se supone que estamos hablando? – Dije al verme excluida de esa plática cuando yo era la más interesada en saber –

-es el hijo de un viejo amigo mío – papá se giro a verme para contarme lo que sabia – Teníamos algunos negocios juntos, pero hace unos años dejo el país con su esposa, seguramente alguna vez me escuchaste mencionarlo, por eso te resulta familiar el apellido – no se porque pero sentía que no me estaba diciendo todo –

-de hecho sus padres regresaran a vivir acá por algún tiempo – dijo mamá bastante emocionada por el hecho –

-vamos a reanudar nuestros negocios – él regreso la vista al frente y al parecer seguía analizando la situación – estoy seguro que les sorprenderá saber que Shaoran este de maestro en un colegio, sobre todo a Hien – su forma de decirlo me hizo creer que el padre, no tenia mucho contacto con sus padres –

-supongo que si – mi madre parecía contenta por eso – más cuando lo hacen en el seminario la verdad no entiendo que hace fuera de ahí – hasta ese momento no había reparado en eso, no debería estar en el colegio, sino enclaustrado estudiando para ser sacerdote –

-yo tampoco – dije ahora interesada en saber mas de el – eso no me lo dijo Tomoyo – la imagen de la primera vez que lo vi, llego a mi mente pero se vio rápidamente remplazada por la que había vivido recién en la mañana y sus intentos por hacerme quedar mal, y esto me hizo dar la opinión que tenia de el hasta el momento – pero es bastante antipático el tipo – este comentario logro llamar su atención, a juzgar por sus miradas –

-no lo recuerdo así, era bastante amable y educado – dijo mamá, a lo que no pude evitar poner cara de asombro –

-pues parece que ha cambiado mucho, desde que llegue no ha dejado de tratarme como si fuera una tonta – dije un tanto molesta recordando la semana –

-todo indicaría que estamos hablando de otra persona –

-pues parece que si, porque el tipo... – me distraje de lo que decía al ver que tomábamos un camino diferente para ir a la casa – ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte viendo fijamente la zona a la que nos dirigíamos – este no es el camino a la casa –

-vamos a otro lugar antes – dijo papá con una sonrisa extraña –

-no pretenderán que me presente en público vestida así – dije señalando mi uniforme –

-porque no te ves linda – el comentario de mamá no me hizo nada de gracia –

-nadie te vera vestida así – dijo papá pero por su sonrisa no podía estar muy segura de eso – Solo quiero mostrarte un lugar – seguimos por el camino un rato mas, la verdad conocía muy bien la zona donde transitábamos, era de mis favoritas hace un tiempo, pero hacia mucho había dejado de visitarlas.

Viajamos unos minutos mas cuando el auto se detuvo frente a una de las discotecas que había, una de las mas me gustaba visitar he de decir, no comprendía que era lo que hacíamos ahí.

-bien llegamos – dijo mi papá dispuesto a salir del auto, mamá hizo lo mismo, así que los imite, él se adelanto y saludo al guardia que había, el cual le abrió la puerta del lugar –

-y…. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – pregunte sin entender lo que pasaba –

-ya lo veras – dijo él sin responderme y entrando al local.

Sin decir mas, entre junto con ellos, se veía bastante diferente desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí, al parece la habían dejado abandonada por un tiempo por lo que todo estaba en mal estado – y… ¿que te parece? – Pregunto papá mientras yo observaba todo a mí alrededor rememorando viejos tiempos –

-eso depende, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? – dije siguiendo mi recorrido por todo el sitio – o decir, porque si se supone que lo que quieren oír es si venia a aquí... –

-no nada de eso – me interrumpió antes que siguiera – aunque si venias aquí seria interesante saberlo – me limite a sonreír en acierto a lo que decía y aunque imagine que no le agrado mucho mi comentario, sonrío de igual manera – compre este lugar – esas fueron las siguientes palabras que escuche salir de su boca y a las cuales no di crédito –

-¡¿Qué? – pregunte muy asombrada por lo que había dicho –

-lo que oíste – se acerco a mi –

-creo que esto no es muy de tu estilo de negocios papá – asegure –

-ya lo se, pero creo que si es del tuyo – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – no entendía que tenia que ver todo esto con migo, mucho menos porque había adquirido un negocio como este, si siempre me reprocho que asistiera a lugares así –

-que quiero que te hagas cargo de este negocio – si hasta ahora estaba un tanto incrédula a lo que decía esto ultimo rebaso el limite –

-¿es una broma verdad? – pregunte como si esperara que me dijera que si, y que solo lo hizo para burlarse de mi –

-no, no lo es – y a juzgar por su mirada hablaba muy en serio – se que siempre te a gustado esto, así que decidí que seria un buen lugar para que empezaras administrar –

-no creo que sea buena idea papá, yo no podría con este paquete – dije ahora mas que asombrada, y un tanto asustada por el rumbo que tomaba este asunto –

-tampoco voy a dejártelo a ti sola – seguimos caminando hasta lo que parecía el área administrativa del lugar – contrate a un par de personas para que te ayuden – dijo cuando llegamos a una pequeña oficina abrió la puerta para mostrarme quienes eran los empleados que harían ese trabajo –

-¡sorpresa! – Escuche decir a uno de ellos, la verdad si fue una sorpresa verlos ahí –

-no puedo creerlo – dije acercándome a Yukito y Yue para ver si en verdad se trataba de ellos – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunte sin terminar de creer que estuvieran ahí, ellos eran parte importante de los asesores administrativos de mi padre, y este para nada era uno de los negocios que les gustaba realizar –

-si claro a nosotros también nos da gusto verte – dijo Yue seriamente, bueno el siempre era así, hacia bastante tiempo que los conocía, nos llevábamos muy bien, cuando visitaba las oficinas de las empresas, algunas veces terminaban explicando los procedimientos de trabajo de las empresas de papá, como si debieran hacerlo, fue gracias a ellos que aprendí mucho sobre negociaciones e inversiones, no comprendía como los convenció para que lo ayudaran en la administración de una discoteca, cuando trabajaban gestionando grandes proyectos internacionales –

-me alegro mucho de verlos – me acerque a ellos para saludarlos formalmente, mi asombro no me había permitido hacerlo hasta ahora –

-lindo atuendo – dijo Yue observándome, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona – muy de... la edad media –

-que gracioso – dije un tanto indignada por el comentario, sobre todo porque mis padres parecían muy divertidos con esto –

-te queda bien el estilo – dijo Yukito, quien al igual que todos se divertía a costa de mi atuendo –

-si estoy pensando en usarlo todo el tiempo – le dije con molestia, luego me gire a ver a mi padre – dijiste que nadie me vería con esto – le reclame a mis padres –

-ellos te ayudaran en la administración – dijo papá acercándose a mi aun muy sonriente, sin hacer mayor referencia a mi comentario – crees que ahora podrás con el paquete –

-creo que si, la pregunta es a que hora lo voy hacer – la verdad la idea empezaba a gustarme, pero con el horario que tenia no veía a que hora podría hacerlo –

-nosotros lo haremos en la semana y tú los fines de semana – dijo Yue –

-eso no es justo – replique – me dejan a cargo los días que se llena mas –

-bueno eso será por no trabajar toda la semana – dijo Yukito – sonreí y observe de nuevo mi alrededor –

-será interesante, pero no me gusta mucho el estilo – la verdad a parte que estaba abandonado, todo parecía fuera de moda – habrá que cambiarlo –

-ya pensamos en eso, y tenemos algunas ideas, que tendremos que discutir – escuche decir a Yue mientras revisaba unos documentos, la verdad no era una mala idea, siempre me gusto mucho dedicarme a los negocios, me encantaba visitar la oficina de papá y escucharlo mientras cerraba contratos y hacia negociaciones, eso era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, seria la heredera de las empresas Kinomoto, las cuales son muy importantes, por lo que me correspondía a mi velar que todo se diera bien, pero antes que nada necesitaba preparación y experiencia, y estos pequeños lugares me ayudarían a conseguirla –

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunte entusiasmada y este gesto pareció alegrar mucho a mi madre –

-si tú quieres ahora mismo – dijo Yukito – tú papá nos invito a cenar a su casa –

-que bueno – dije con una sonrisa – así podré quitarme este hábito –

-no deberías me gusta el estilo – dijo Yue sin quitar su tono irónico – tal vez impongas una moda –

Charlamos un poco mas antes de salir de ahí y dirigirnos a la casa, la verdad no era lo mismo visitarlo como cliente, que ser ahora la dueña, bueno de alguna forma lo era, si mi papá lo había comprado, era como si también me perteneciera, estaba segura que a Tomoyo le daría gusto saberlo, cada vez que veníamos a este sitio ella era la que mas bailaba y disfrutaba de todo. Tal vez con eso lograba sacarla de ese de ambiente y devolverle un poco de vida.

* * *

Holass

Bueno regrese con el nuevo capitulo, el cual espero hayan disfrutado, no puede actualizar antes porque ocurrio un incidente que me lo impidio, pero espero regresar a la regularidad con la que lo hacia. Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, como siempre lo he dicho son importantes para saber su opinion sobre las historias, asi que no se olviden de dejar su opinion sobre este capitulo, y para compensar mi tardanza en actualizar les dejo un pequeño fragmento del siguiente capitulo.

_-¡no puede hacerlo! ¡Me oyó! – Dijo fuertemente, pero no iba a prestarle atención – no puede llevarse mi computadora… ¡Padre! – me frene inmediatamente cuando escuche la ultima palabra que dijo, y si hasta el momento había logrado mantener la calma esto me descontrolo. Me gire a verla con el mismo enojo en mis ojos que ella tenía hacia mí –_

_-¿Cómo me llamo? – pregunte mordazmente –_

_-padre – dijo como si el asunto no tuviera importancia – eso es no... Un sacerdote – se acerco a mi lentamente – no veo porque deba molestarle que lo llame así – dijo ahora cambiando su tono a uno con desden –_

_Que tal... para saber que sucedera no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo_

_nos leemos en la proxima._


	4. Enfrentamientos y Confesiones

**Enfrentamiento y Confesiones **

A cierta distancia los señores Kinomoto veían como ella hablaba entusiasmada con los jóvenes sobre los cambios que haría al lugar, y ella les contaba del servicio que había antes y como mejorarlo, en verdad todo daba a entender que la idea de administrar ese negocio la complacía mucho, y eso los alegraba.

-parece que después de todo esto si va a funcionar – dijo Nadeshiko con entusiasmo al ver a su hija muy interesada en un proyecto después de un tiempo, en que parecía que ya nada la haría querer volver a vivir –

-ves, y tú que tenías dudas de mí – dijo Fuyitaka mirándola con cariño –

-parece que también el colegio le esta sentado bien – en verdad se notaba contenta por el leve cambio en la actitud de la joven – la noto mas... –

-llena de vida – se adelanto el a sus palabras –

-si, se que no volverá a ser la misma totalmente pero... – dio un gran suspiro –

-lo que nos importa es que sea feliz y lo supere – el la abraso para acercarla mas – veras que lo hará – se unieron al grupo para escuchar las ideas de todo lo que harían.

Luego de estar un rato mas recorriendo las instalaciones y anotando las remodelaciones en manera general, se dirigieron a la residencia Kinomoto, donde seguirían con la conversación durante la cena.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Se sentía tan bien regresar a casa luego de tantos días fuera, nunca me había alegrado tanto de llegar, pero me sentía muy a gusto, cuando cruzamos el portón y bajamos del carro mire a todo mi alrededor feliz de estar libre de ese encierro y sobre todo de los profesores de matemáticas fastidiosos.

A parte de la gente del servicio pude ver una figura muy conocida esperándonos a la entrada de la casa

-hola – dijo mi hermano mayor acercándose a mi, me parecía extraño verlo en la casa, la verdad no le gustaba mucho venir a la ciudad, ahora se había vuelto un hombre campirano, por decirlo de algún modo, era tres años mayor que yo, no podía decir que nos lleváramos mal, la verdad nuestra relación siempre fue buena –

-hola Toya – me acerque a saludarlo – y a que debemos que hayas salido de tu... hábitat – pregunte con cierto humor, porque en verdad para el era un suplicio estar aquí, no era su ambiente –

-bueno vine porque necesitaba algunas cosas para el rancho – dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y me despeinaba, sabia que eso me molestaba mucho –

Hace un tiempo había decidido que el mundo de los negocios en la ciudad no era para él, por lo que se había encargado de otro negocio de la familia, teníamos un rancho de crianza de ganado y caballos, y eso era en verdad lo que a el lo apasionaba, mi papá no tuvo mas alternativa que dejarlo que lo hiciera, así que sobre mi recaía la responsabilidad de administrar las demás empresas, cosa que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, a mi a diferencia de mi hermano me fascinaba ese mundo –

-ya deja de hacer eso – pero mis palabras solo hicieron que me despeinara más – basta – tome su mano para detenerlo y forcejeamos un poco, porque el quería seguir haciéndolo –

-¡niños! – se escucho la voz de mamá en advertencia – dejen de pelear – como si fuéramos niños pequeños nos alejamos ante la advertencia de ella –

-el empezó – dije sonando un poco infantil, la verdad es que a pesar de que solíamos pelear, nos llevábamos muy bien, mi hermano era medio tonto, pero aun así siempre nos habíamos cuidado mucho – si era para molestarme mejor no hubieras venido –

-no vine solo por eso, también quería saber como te había ido en tu primer semana como monja – dijo con un sonrisa –

-ja ja – dije burlándome de su comentario – muy gracioso, pero sabes que no seria tan mala idea tomar lo hábitos – río mas ante mi comentario –

-si seguro tú serias una excelente monja – se burlo de mi –

-porque mejor no vamos a cenar y ahí nos cuentas como es el claustro, a ver si en verdad puedes ser monja – dijo mi mamá acercándose a Toya para abrasarlo – me alegra que hayas venido amor – le dijo con mucho cariño, gesto que el respondió, se separo de el para observarlo como lo había hecho con migo en el colegio – ¿estas comiendo bien? – le pregunto –

-claro que si mamá, estoy comiendo muy bien –

-no estaría tan segura así que mejor vamos a cenar –

-si, pero primero, voy a ver a mi perrito – dije emocionada – ¿Donde esta? – pregunte a papá –

-debe estar del otro lado del jardín sino vino a recibirte – me dijo el –

-parece que te ha extrañado mucho, ha estado un tanto triste – dijo mamá –

-pobre se debe sentir tan solito – y eso era cierto estaba muy acostumbrado a mi y dejarlo toda la semana no era fácil – voy a verlo, y luego a quitarme esto, no lo soporto un minuto mas – dije mientras levantaba un poco la larga falda de mi uniforme, no entendía porque era requisito entrar y salir con el del colegio.

No espere que dijeran algo mas y me apresure primero para ir a ver a mi pobre mascota que había tenido abandona toda la semana, como lo dije éramos muy apegados no me extrañaba que estuviera triste por mi lejanía, era un perrito muy sensible.

-date prisa servirán la cena en un momento – alcance a escuchar la voz de mamá así que era mejor hacer lo que decía, ya que aun tenia que ir a mi cuarto por ropa mas apropiada a mi estilo –

Llegue hasta la parte del jardín donde el tenia su casa, lo busque con la vista pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Así que lo llame.

-¡Cancerbero! – Pero aun no aparecía – ¡Cancerbero! – dije nuevamente, y nada, por un momento me preocupe, normalmente veía corriendo a mi primer llamado - Can... – no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que llego a mi por la espalda tirándome al suelo, al parecer estaba muy contento de verme, pero no podía moverme si no se me quitaba de encima – ¿Cómo has estado? – le dije cuando al fin logre quitármelo de encima con mucho trabajo acariciándolo para alejarlo un poco, cuando se me venia encima si que era difícil controlarlo.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Bueno simplemente porque mi perrito es un gran danés azulado, es muy hermoso, pero en dos patas, es casi más grande que mí, por lo que sus recibimientos tienden a ser un problema, lo abrace con mucho cariño, adoraba ese animal, había sido mi compañía por mucho tiempo, y me había sentido muy sola sin el. Estuve jugando por un rato, luego una de las empleadas del servicio se acerco a mi para decirme que mamá reclamaba mi presencia para cenar, así que con pesar tuve que dejar a Cancerbero, para entrar a la casa, ya luego regresaría por el para meterlo a mi cuarto, aunque a mi madre no le gustara.

El nombre no había sido un problema desde que era un cachorro había sido muy protector con migo, así que no encontré mejor manera de llamarlo, era mi guardián personal.

* * *

La cena trascurría en forma amena, el tema principal pues era mi ingreso al colegio, la verdad quería que mis papás vieran que no me estaba yendo tan mal y dejaran de preocuparse un poco por mí, pero con lo que les contaba nos sabía que tanto había logrado con eso.

-así que ya tienes tus enemigas – dijo Yukito divertido por mi comentario sobre mis nuevas compañeras –

-oye no es mi culpa que todo el colegio haya estado predispuesto en mi contra – dije en mi defensa –

-si claro, y tú que no te aprovechas de eso para discutir con medio mundo – me reto mi hermano –

-si me provocan me voy a defender – dije con énfasis en mis palabras, por lo que mis papás, me vieron un tanto preocupados, o en forma de advertencia, no quería que creyeran que iba a causar problemas – pero tampoco voy a causar problemas ni nada que se le parezca – mi tono de inocencia no pareció convencerlos mucho –

-¿y hay alguna de tus compañeras que no te odie? – Pregunto mamá, no iba a mentirle que caso tenía, además solo era un semestre, que tanto puede pasar en ese tiempo –

-no, todas me odian – afirme – bueno todas a excepción de Tomoyo – ante la mención de este nombre pude ver como mi hermano dejaba de comer y cambia su expresión a una mas seria –

-¿tú prima? – pregunto Yue –

-si, al principio no estaba muy segura de hablar con ella por lo que paso con mi tía y su locura que dejara mi amistad – lo dije un tanto divertida, porque sabia que a mis papas les molesto mucho esta acción por parte de la tía Sonomi, pero que podía hacer – pero creo que ella tampoco la esta pasando muy bien – me gire a ver a Toya, al notar que se había quedado un tanto ausente –además a cambiado mucho – este comentario pareció llamar su atención, ya que me miro fijamente –

-¿en que sentido? – pregunto, y todos lo vieron por lo que supo que tal vez no debió hablar con tanto interés – es decir... ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado? – No estaba muy segura de que decirle, la verdad era difícil de explicar la actitud que ella tenia –

-por lo que veo te interesa el tema – ahora era mi turno de molestarlo y sabia que ese tema era algo que no le gustaba abordar, a menos que quisiera que yo hiciera algo –

-es de la familia, ¿no? – dijo como si con eso se justificara – hace tiempo que no la vemos... – ahora en su rostro se formo una sonrisa que no me gusto – quiero saber como le esta yendo – en verdad no me gustaba su tono –

-si claro – deje ver que no le creía lo que decía –

-yo también la note un poco cambiada – dijo mamá – pero supongo que es normal, ahora ha estado muy reprimida –

El tema de mi prima quedo zanjado cuando papá comenzó hablar sobre la discoteca y la conversación se centro en eso, estuvimos hasta tarde hablando sobre los planes futuros para el negocio y la verdad estaba bastante entusiasmada, tenia muchas ideas de lo que quería, y por un momento sentí que era capaz de volver a vivir, sin culpa, o remordimientos, pero aun necesitaba tiempo, habían cosas que no lograba perdonarme del todo y tal vez nunca lo haría.

* * *

Luego de la cena y de despedir a los invitados, llame Azumi para saludarla y decirle que la visitaría al día siguiente para salir a pasear, cuando ya todos estaban en sus cuartos, había ido al jardín por Cancerbero, y con cuidado para que no lo vieran lo entre a la casa hasta mi cuarto, no lo había visto en la semana y quería pasar tiempo con el, no seria bueno que me olvidara, era un perro muy amistoso y tierno a pesar de su aspecto, pero tenia cierto resquemor a los extraños. Me sentía un tanto cansada por lo que no tarde en quedarme dormida, con mi fiel guardián echado al lado de mi cama, era la mejor compañía y la más sincera que podía pedir.

Me desperté muy entrada la mañana, y la verdad no tenia ganas de levantarme, me estire para ver si con eso lograba despertar del todo, sentí como cancerbero se acerco a mi al notar que estaba despierta, no parecía ansioso por salir, así que suponía que alguien ya lo había sacado para ir hacer sus respectivas necesidades, lo que me extraño es que lo hallan dejado regresar a mi cuarto, el único que hacia eso era Toya, ya luego le agradecería. Aun no quería levantarme mire el reloj eran casi las once de la mañana, pero no me importo y de nuevo me deje caer pesadamente en la cama, pero al parecer a mi perro le había parecido suficiente porque se acerco a mi indicándome que debía levantarme

-hola hermoso – acaricie a mi perro con cariño, bajándome de la cama y sentándome a su lado, y el en respuesta se había echado sobre mi regazo, parecía mentira que un animal tan grande fuera tan dulce, simplemente amaba a ese perro – ¿tienes hambre? – le pegunte como si en verdad pudiera entenderme – claro que si, vamos a comer – fui al baño a lavarme, ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme la pijama, era bastante cómodo un pantalón largo y camiseta a juego, no había nada de malo en bajar así, lo había hecho infinidad de veces, además tenia hambre ya luego me arreglaría para salir –

Me dirigí a la cocina a esta hora era muy probable que estuvieran terminando de preparar el almuerzo, pero yo quería desayuno así que haría que prepararan algo, además conociendo a mi mamá era seguro que había ordenado me dejaran comida, así que no tenia que preocuparme

-buenos días Mariko – me acerque hasta la empleada que era encargada de la cocina, una mujer ya un tanto mayor, tenia mucho tiempo de trabajar en la casa –

-buenos días señorita – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿quiere desayunar? –

-si claro tengo hambre, también algo para Cancerbero, ambos queremos desayunar – vi como se alejaba para hacer lo que le había pedido –

-mas bien será almorzar, ya viste la hora, prácticamente es medio día – dijo mi hermano acercándose a mi –

-ya lo note, pero no me importa – asegure –

-no sabes que es malo dormir hasta tarde –

-ya me levante temprano todos los días de la semana, merezco dormir hasta tarde el sábado – dije mientras tomaba la jarra de jugo para servirme –

-tú no cambias –

-me temo que no – vi a Mariko llegar con mi desayuno casi almuerzo lo dejo en la mesa y coloco el plato de mi perro un poco lejos de mi, el sin pensarlo mucho corrió a comer – gracias –

-no hay de que – dijo con una sonrisa – permiso – se retiro dejándonos solos.

-gracias por sacar a Cancerbero en la mañana –

-alguien tenia que compadecerse de el, estaba desesperado y tu ni enterada, tienes el sueño muy pesado –

-y doy gracias por eso – dije restándole importancia al hecho, Toya se sirvió jugo y se sentó en la mesa, suponía que ya había desayunado, y por su aspecto también ya había salido y regresado, así que una de dos, o me hacia compañía, o quería pregúntame algo –

-oye... – era la segunda opción – en verdad... ¿Tomoyo ha cambiado tanto así? – pregunto como no queriendo hacerlo –

-si bastante – dije viéndolo – pero porque te interesa – la verdad no pensaba que fuera buena idea hablarle de ella – creí que era página pasada y olvidada –

-y así es – dijo con una sonrisa que no me hizo sentir mejor – pero... eso no quiere decir que no me importe lo que le pase, menos si tiene problemas – dejo entre ver mucho en su comentario y me parecía extraño que no fuera directo con lo que le interesaba que le dijera –

-¿Por qué no me preguntas exactamente lo que quieres saber? – Dije seriamente, sabia que detrás de toda esta conversación había algo – desde cuando te andas con rodeos – afirme –

-solo quiero saber como esta – su sonrisa que ocultaba algo aun estaba ahí, y la verdad no quería darle demasiada información – es todo – aseguro, pero en verdad no le creí –

-Toya, eres mi hermano, pero... – dije con bastante seriedad – no se si sea bueno que te acerques a ella en estos momentos –

-tampoco es que este pensando en tener alguna mala intención con ella – pero aun seguía sin parecerme del todo sincero, la ultima vez que había hecho esas preguntas no había resultado nada bien – ya te dije solo quiero saber como esta – sabia que no se iría de ahí hasta sacarme algo –

-pues físicamente bien – pero decirle un poco acerca de ella no le haría daño – hay algo que la agobia que no ha querido decirme, espero que lo haga pronto – me incline sobre la mesa para verlo seriamente – y es todo por ahora –

-ves no era tan difícil dar esa información – dijo como si en verdad le hubiera dicho lo que quería escuchar –

-depende como la vayas a usar –

-cuando la veas de nuevo dile que... – sonrió aun mas, y al parecer mi gesto de reproche lo hizo cambiar de idea en lo que iba a decirme que le trasmitiera – le envió saludos, que hace mucho no la veo pero que espero hacerlo pronto... – esto ultimo lo dijo con un doble sentido que no me gusto –

-¡Toya! – lo regañe –

-¡que! – Dijo en tono inocente – yo también puedo reanudar mi amistad con ella –

-no tienes remedio – mi comentario solo logro aumentar su sonrisa y no pudimos seguir hablando porque mamá entro en la cocina –

-buenos días amor – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza –

-buenos días ma – note su mirada de molestia cuando vio a Cancerbero en el comedor así que trate de desviar el tema – oye ma, puedo pedirle a Dan que me lleve a ver Azumi – y al parecer lo logre ya que su mirada se centro en mi nuevamente –

-claro que si – mi perro había terminado de comer por lo que se dirigió a mi – y ya te he dicho que no quiero que el perro este en la casa, de nuevo lo metiste a dormir a tu cuarto verdad – sabia que no era una pregunta –

-lo siento mamá, pero no lo he visto en toda la semana – Cancerbero coloco su cabeza en mis piernas por lo que yo me dedique acariciarlo, sabia que mi mamá lo quería mucho, pero no le gustaba que estuviera en mi cuarto para dormir, ni el comedor, mucho menos mientras comíamos – además mira su carita tierna, no le gusta estar solo –

-esa bestia no tiene nada de tierno – dijo Toya –

-no le digas así – le reclame mientras lo acerque mas a mi – es la mejor compañía que existe –

-llévalo afuera si – dijo ella y supe que era una orden –

-esta bien – dije sin mas remedio y ambos salimos al patio – y cámbiate por el amor de Dios niña, no tienes cinco años para andar en pijamas y pantuflas – sonreí ante su ultimo comentario –

-no se como la dejaste tener un perro de ese tamaño – alcance a escuchar decir a Toya, pero no le di mayor importancia al asunto.

Luego de dejar a mi perro en el jardín me dirigí a mi cuarto, se me hacia tarde para ver Azumi y ella sabia reclamar muy bien cuando no se le cumplía una promesa

* * *

Dan me llevo hasta el apartamento donde vivía ella y su madre, estaba un poco lejos de mi casa, así que tardamos en llegar. Mientras el estacionaba el auto yo me encamine al ascensor hasta llegar frente a la puerta, toque un par de veces hasta que fue abierta.

-hola – salude a mi pequeña amiga cuando entre a su casa, y vi que había sido ella con gran esfuerzo por su silla de ruedas la que habría la puerta –

-¡Sakura! – dijo emocionada, me agache para abrazarla con cariño, estar con ella me llenaba de una vitalidad extraña, su alegría era contagiosa –

-¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte viéndola con una sonrisa –

-bien, me da gusto verte – se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar, así que la empuje un poco hasta llegar a la sala, de nuevo me agache para seguir conversando con ella –

-hola Sakura – vi a su madre acercarse a mí, por lo que me levante para saludarla –

-hola Ayako, nos daría permiso de salir un rato – pregunte a sabiendas cual seria su respuesta, pues ya le había pedido permiso de llevármela con anticipación –

-y ¿Dónde irán? – pregunto mientras veía Azumi –

-bueno técnicamente el plan es... – dije como si pensara en lo que haríamos – ir almorzar, luego al centro comercial, ya que hay algunas cosas que necesito comprar y luego ya que estaremos ahí, aprovechar para ir al cine y tomar un helado, ¿Qué dices te agrada? – Pregunte a mi amiga, quien ahora estaba más contenta al escuchar nuestro itinerario de actividades, esperaba que la tarde me alcanzara para todo eso –

-¡siiii! – dijo entusiasmada –

-¿nos deja? – pregunte de nuevo Ayako, y vi Azumi con carita de suplica –

-con esa persuasión quien puede decir que no – dijo con una sonrisa, y Preparamos las cosas para salir –

-la traeré temprano – le dije Ayako, cuando nos encaminábamos a la puerta –

-cuídense mucho –

-descuide, Dan ira con nosotras – eso pareció darle mas confianza –

-adiós mami – dijo Azumi despidiéndose ella, para disfrutar de la tarde que nos esperaba –

Empuje su silla hasta al ascensor, mientras conversábamos, bueno era Azumi la que hablaba sin parar, ella tenia ese problema, o cualidad, depende de la perspectiva que se viera, podía hablar por horas, cuando llegamos al primer piso nos dirigimos hasta el coche donde nos esperaba Dan.

-y bien ¿Qué quieres comer? Pizza, hamburguesa... –

-¡Pizza! – dijo sin darme tiempo a seguir mencionando el menú –

-bien devoradora de pizza, allá iremos, aunque eso implica unas horas más en el gimnasio –

-tú puedes hacerlo – llegamos hasta la camioneta – hola Dan – lo saludo –

-buen día señorita Tashikawua – dijo el con mucho respeto, como se dirigía a mi, notaba que eso la hacia sentir importante supongo que el también y por eso lo hacia –

- me ayuda a subirla – le dije –

-claro – se dirigió a ella para cargarla y sentarla en la camioneta, mientras yo doblaba la silla de ruedas para subirla atrás, cuando estuvimos listas, nos encaminamos al centro comercial –

-¿Dónde las llevo señoritas? –

-pues por lo pronto vamos a comer pizza – le dije –

-al lugar de siempre –

-claro – asegure, mientras seguíamos conversando en el trayecto a nuestro destino –

Pase el resto de la tarde con Azumi, siempre nos divertíamos mucho cuando salíamos a pasear, me gustaba pensar que en esos momento ella se olvidaba que estaba en silla de ruedas y se sentía como cualquier otra niña, aunque hubiera gente que nos dirigía miradas extrañas, de asombro y compasión, pero todo eso era como si pasara desapercibido para ella. Me hacia feliz ser parte de eso, Dan me ayudaba mucho en ese aspecto, estaba al pendiente de nosotras en todo momento.

Ella aprovecho para contarme como le estaba yendo en su terapia, y preparación para la cirugía que le harían en unos meses, y como su madre estaba tan contenta porque pronto volvería a verla caminar, creo de todo eso era lo que impulsaba Azumi a lograrlo, ver contenta a su madre, aun recordaba la primera vez que vi a esta pequeña, y la forma en que influyo en mi vida.

* * *

- Flash Back -

-_basta, ya no quiero hacerlo – me encontraba sentada sobre una colchoneta, tratando inútilmente de realizar los ejercicios de fisioterapia que me indicaban, pero no lo conseguía y ya estaba cansada de intentarlo –_

_-es necesario Sakura – escuche a la doctora que estaba a cargo de mi recuperación, pero no tenia ánimos de escucharla estaba cansada de eso –_

_-¡que no lo entiende! – Dije molesta – ¡me duele! Ya no quiero hacerlo –_

_-Sakura... –_

_-ya no me entienden, quiero que me dejen sola, ¡lárguense todos de aquí! – grite fuertemente, estaba frustrada y me dolía mucho, ya no quería intentarlo, vi como ella le indicaba a las demás personas que estaban ahí, que salieran y me dejaran sola, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hacer nada, no tenia caso, de todas formas no lograría pararme, me deje caer viendo el techo y pude sentir las lagrimas surcar mi rostro, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, que me hacían imposible el lograr obedecer a los médicos para mi recuperación, en ese momento lo que mas albergaba en mi era culpa, una culpa que parecía no iba a alejarse nunca –_

_-hola – una voz suave me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi rostro hasta el lugar de donde provenía y pude distinguir a una pequeña, en silla de ruedas, que me veía fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro – _

_-hola – dije simplemente y deje de prestarle atención regresando mí vista al techo –_

_-¿has visto a la doctora Hamada? me dijeron que estaba aquí – me pregunto como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, así que nuevamente regrese mi mirada a ella, estaba ante la expectativa de saber que le contestaba –_

_-debe estar afuera – le dije esperando que se marchara y me dejara sola no quería hablar con nadie, pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a irse –_

_-ya terminaste tu terapia – acerco un poco mas su silla hasta donde yo estaba, quien era esta niña y porque me hablaba con tanta familiaridad, la observe no debía tener mas de seis años, y por lo que veía manejaba muy bien esa silla de ruedas por lo que seguramente tenia mucho tiempo de estar en ella, tal vez desde que nació, me incorpore para quedar sentada nuevamente, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, mis piernas no obedecían ninguna orden y es lo que me tenia frustrada –_

_-no, el dolor aun seguirá – dije esperando que con eso se fuera, ya que soné un tanto dura con mis palabras, sabia que el dolor era parte de mi recuperación pero no quería seguir sintiéndolo – _

_-si duele mucho, pero eso quiere decir que estas más cerca de lograrlo, eso dice mi mamá – sonrío mas cuando dijo estas palabras por lo que supuse que ella también había pasado por lo mismo que yo, o lo estaba haciendo – soy Azumi, ¿Cómo te llamas? – me dijo mientras me extendía su mano para saludarla, no pude evitar sonreír igual que ella ante su gesto –_

_-Sakura – le dije mientras tomaba su mano –_

- Fin Flash Back -

* * *

Siempre recordare esa sonrisa, a pesar de estar en esa silla, ella mostraba una alegría tan natural, que parecía contagiar a cualquiera, era más valiente que yo, y tenía más coraje. Por eso siempre estaría agradecida con ella, por enseñarme a no rendirme.

Luego de regresarla a su casa, estaba tan agotada que lo único que quería era dormir, era como si no lo hubiera hecho hasta tarde este día, así que ni siquiera cene, con todo la comida chatarra y otras cosas no muy nutritivas que había ingerido junto con Azumi, no había mas espacio en mi estomago, pensaba llevar de nuevo a Cancerbero a mi cuarto pero mamá no me dejo así que tuvo que dormir en su casa en el jardín.

El domingo tuve tiempo para realizar las tareas que tenia pendientes, luego de eso me reuní con Yukito y Yue para ver algunas cosas sobre el negocio ya que no tendría mas contacto con ellos durante la semana, era necesario que dejara claros algunos aspectos.

Como si nada ya era de nuevo lunes por la mañana y tenia que regresar al colegio, la verdad este hecho no me molestaría tanto si no estuviese el profesorcito de matemáticas, eso si era molesto, ver de nuevo su cara de ogro, bueno en verdad su rostro no era el un ogro, era muy atractivo, pero ese hecho no le quitaba todo lo demás de ser amargado, y sobre todo de haberme declarado una guerra sin razón, porque hasta el momento no le vía ninguna razón a la forma como me trataba.

Me despedí de mi familia nuevamente, mi mamá como la semana anterior me lleno de recomendaciones, y que procurara llevar una buena relación con mis compañeras, pero era algo que no veía posible, de todas formas le dije que si para no disgustarla mas. Sin más me subí a la camioneta, para regresar a mi suplicio, y no me refería al colegio precisamente.

* * *

Tardamos un poco en llegar debido al trafico, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba nuevamente frente al gran portón, varios coches llegaban al tiempo que nosotros por lo que tuve que recibir de nuevo las miradas de bienvenida de mis compañeras cuando baje.

-gracias Dan – le dije cuando el termino de bajar mis cosas de la camioneta – nos vemos el fin de semana –

-hasta el viernes señorita – tome mi trolley, y me encamine a mi habitación a dejar mi equipaje, que no se porque esta vez parecía estar mas pesado.

En el camino pude ver a Tomoyo quien iba por el mismo rumbo que yo, la notaba un tanto cabizbaja, bueno mas de lo normal, se veía triste, me apresure un poco para llegar a su lado y hablarle

-hola prima – le dije con entusiasmo, pero al parecer no la contagie con mi alegría –

-hola – dijo simplemente, pero no iba a quedarme con la duda de saber que le sucedía –

-huy, que cara – le dije y al menos logre que con eso una leve sonrisa se formara en su rostro – ¿te paso algo el fin de semana? – pregunte –

-nada diferente – dijo dando un suspiro, pero eso me dio pie a saber que ya no podía esperar a que ella se decidiera a decirme lo que le pasaba, debía averiguarlo ya –

-Tomoyo – fijo su mirada en mi – no he querido presionarte la verdad, pero… si me gustaría saber que es lo que te esta pasando – dije sin mas, esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente convincente para que hablara –

-si te soy sincera no es algo tan grave – dijo como si en verdad el asunto no importara – el problema es que no se si estoy tomando la decisión correcta para resolverlo –

-y... de que se trata, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – al parecer había logrado convencerla de contarme, porque suspiro profundamente y me miro como si se prepara para revelar un secreto –

-bueno veras... yo... – vimos pasar en ese instante al "padre Shaoran," al parecer él no nos había visto, ya que se fue de largo, y mejor para mi, acababa de llegar y no tenia ánimos de empezar a escuchar regaños, pero el verlo fue suficiente para que Tomoyo dejara de hablar, me dio la impresión que se puso nerviosa al verlo, o con temor que escuchara lo que iba a decirme, en verdad este tipo era inoportuno – mejor te lo cuento luego – tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir su camino – voy a dejar la maleta, no vemos en el salón –

-pero Tomoyo… - no pude pregúntale mas porque casi salio corriendo – al parecer tenia que esperar un poco mas para escuchar su relato, porque lograría que me dijera lo que le pasaba, de eso estaba segura.

De alguna manera sentí que ese día Tomoyo trato de evitarme, no entendía que le sucedía, pero ya no estaba tan segura de querer insistir en saber que le pasaba. Tal vez lo mejor era darle tiempo, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, a no ser por la tonelada de tarea que habían dejado en todas ellas, ahora entendía porque nadie se aburría aquí, con tanto trabajo era imposible estar sin hacer nada, pero al menos con Tomoyo de compañera lograba hacerlo sin tanta tensión.

Habíamos permanecido en la biblioteca la mayor parte de la tarde, para terminar una tarea de literatura, era un tanto complicada ya que requería de varios libros, y dado que ese día no iba poder hablar con Azumi, porque tenia que estar en el hospital por algunos chequeos, ofrecí mi hora de Internet para trabajar, por lo que había traído mi laptop hasta la biblioteca, y dado que nuestras compañeras no querían nuestra compañía, estábamos prácticamente solas ahí, así que estamos muy entretenidas en eso, no había conversación entre nosotras a menos que se tratara de la tarea, sabia que mi prima estaba tratando de evitar hablar sobre lo que le pasaba.

-oye ya es tarde ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar? – dijo ella reparando en la hora –

-Porque tu conversación es tan amena – dije en broma, sin despegar mis ojos de la computadora –

-Sakura – me reprendió –

-ya esta bien si no me quieres decir lo que te pasa esta bien, no te voy a presionar más – la vi fijamente –

-no es que no quiera, es solo que... no es tan fácil – bajo su mirada y supe que no diría más –

-como gustes, sigue reprimiéndote – regrese a mi trabajo, no iba a insistir mas, lo diría cuando estuviera lista, la escuche dar un gran suspiro –

-voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres que traiga algo? – me pregunto, y la verdad si tenia hambre –

-si un sándwich y algo de beber esta bien, de lo que regresas yo término – la vi asentir y alejarse rumbo a la salida, aun no le había dicho que Toya pregunto por ella, no sabia que tan conveniente era, ya que mi adorable hermano ahora tenia una vida social muy limitada, a no ser por la mujeres que sabia lo visitaban frecuentemente en el rancho y eso era algo que no le gustaría a Tomoyo, lo mejor era no mencionarle nada, hasta saber si su interés en ella era sincero, después de todo las cosas no habían salido muy bien la ultima vez.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

El ambiente del colegio a esas horas era agradable, se sentía una especie de paz, la verdad no me había sentido muy conforme cuando del seminario me pidieron que asistiera a este lugar para servir de guía espiritual a las alumnas, ya que sabia que ese no era el verdadero motivo, no quería dejar el lugar donde me sentía tranquilo y en paz con migo, la vida en el seminario era lo que quería para mi, y salir de nuevo al mundo era una sensación extraña ahora, luego de estar prácticamente cuatro años confinado todo parecía diferente. Pero pese a todo, me sentí a gusto en este lugar, y me di cuenta que estas niñas en cierto modo si necesitaban un guía, todas ellas eran de familias acomodadas, pero criadas en el ambiente religioso, al menos la mayoría. Pero el ser maestro era una experiencia totalmente nueva, y bastante gratificante. No era lo que mis padres querían para mí, y sabia que no estaban muy conformes con mi decisión al menos mi padre, pero era lo que había decidió, y esperaba que algún día lo comprendiera.

Daba mi ultimo recorrido por el colegio para asegurarme que todas estuvieran ya en sus dormitorios, aun no era tan tarde para que se durmieran pero hasta cierta hora podían andar rondando por ahí. Me acerque a la biblioteca ya que muchas veces algunas de las alumnas se quedaban hasta tarde terminando tareas o cosas por el estilo.

Pude ver que no estaba muy equivocado ya que identifique a una de ellas sentada en uno de los cubículos, pero no leía un libro precisamente, y parecía estar haciendo algo que no estaba permitido. Si mis ojos no me engañaban, lo que tenia frente a ella era una computadora portátil, y definitivamente esos aparatos estaban prohibidos, así que me acerque a ella para reprenderla por este hecho. No me extraño cuando vi quien era. La señorita Kinomoto, había algo en ella que no me daba confianza, y no me gustaba la forma en que me veía, la verdad había estado esperando que hiciera algo que implicara un castigo desde que llego pero, solo había provocado un par de incidentes sin importancia, así que me limitaba a mantenerla vigilada, pero se había descuidado y era mi momento de hacerle ver que no importaba el hecho que su padre tuviera dinero ella no podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La madre superiora había hecho mal en tratar a esta niña de una forma tan condescendiente, cuando era evidente que no lo merecía, era una joven muy caprichosa, eso se notaba en su forma de actuar, si de mi dependía, no gozaría de ningún privilegio, esa era la razón por la que le hacia mas presión que a las demás, demostrarle que su posición económica no le da el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, habían limites en la vida y ella debía conocerlos. Lo que en verdad me había sorprendido es que fuera buena en la materia que estaba impartiendo, no creí que resolvería el problema que le puse, aunque algo me decía que no lo hacía precisamente por ser buena alumna, sino porque de alguna manera sentía que esto era un reto, y tal vez así era, la presionaría hasta ver a donde llegaba, tenia que aprender que el mundo no estaba a sus pies.

-¡creo que sabe que utilizar esos aparatos esta prohibido aquí señorita Kinomoto! – Dije con voz ruda, tanto que logre sobresaltarla, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, me miro fijamente, y no le gusto en lo absoluto que estuviera ahí –

-no para mi – regreso su mirada a la computadora como si el que le estuviera reclamando quebrantar las reglas del colegio no tuviera importancia, cosa que solo logro enojarme más – tengo autorización de la madre superiora para usar mi laptop y el Internet – aseguro, pero era algo que no podía creerle –

-pues yo no he recibido ninguna notificación al respecto – la rodee para colocarme frente a ella y cerrar de un golpe la computadora, apenas le di tiempo de quitar las manos – así que me veo en la obligación de confiscárselos – note que esto logro enfurecerla, ya que su mirada se volvió contra mi de una manera que hasta ese momento no había visto –

-¡no puede hacerlo! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie al ver que yo tomaba la computadora y empezaba a caminar con ella, me limite a ignorarla y seguir con mi camino, pero ella se coloco frente a mi, en verdad estaba muy molesta, al parecer mis suposiciones sobre ella no estaban nada equivocadas – ya le dije tengo permiso para usarlos... – no aparto sus ojos de mi mientras hablaba y a pesar de todo era como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo que no quería, pero no iba a seguirle el juego –

-y yo ya le dije que no tengo notificación de esto, así que nada de lo que diga vale – seguí mi camino para ir a la dirección y hablar con la madre superiora para informarle del incidente, esta niña tenia que aprender que ella no era el centro del universo –

-¡no puede hacerlo! ¡Me oyó! – Dijo fuertemente, pero no iba a prestarle atención – no puede llevarse mi computadora… ¡Padre! – me frene inmediatamente cuando escuche la ultima palabra que dijo, y si hasta el momento había logrado mantener la calma esto me descontrolo. Me gire a verla con el mismo enojo en mis ojos que ella tenía hacia mí –

-¿Cómo me llamo? – pregunte mordazmente –

-padre – dijo como si el asunto no tuviera importancia – eso es no... Un sacerdote – se acerco a mi lentamente – no veo porque deba molestarle que lo llame así – dijo ahora cambiando su tono a uno con desden –

-pues me molesta – le dije mientras la miraba fijamente, algunas de las alumnas me habían llamado así cuando recién llegue al colegio, pero no me molesto tanto como escucharlo de ella – porque aun no tengo ese titulo, ¡por lo que le voy a solicitar que no me llame así! ¡Hasta que lo sea! – asegure firmemente mis palabras, esperaba lograr intimidarla con mi tono, pero no surgió el efecto deseado, contrario a eso, ella coloco una sonrisa burlona que solo avivo mas mi molestia –

-no veo cual es el problema, si de todas formas va a convertirse en sacerdote que más da que lo llame "padre" ahora que unos años, debería irse acostumbrando ¡padre! – su tono era de burla podía notarlo en cada palabra que decía e insistía en llamarme padre, no entendía porque me resultaba tan molesto escucharlo de ella, era solo una palabra, tal vez por la implicación que tenia, pero no dejaría que se burlara de mi –

-¡no es bueno utilizar títulos que aun no se tienen! – le asegure acercándome lo suficiente para hablarle a la cara, no quería que le quedara duda alguna de lo que iba a decirle – ¡cuando lo sea no tendré ninguna objeción en que me llame así! – No despegábamos nuestras miradas, a pesar de su apariencia de burla, en el verde de sus ojos había rabia y enojo podía notarlo, esos ojos hablaban más de lo que ella decía, por un momento me perdí en esa mirada – Hasta entonces soy el hermano Shaoran para usted – dije un tanto mas tranquilo – y su maestro, así que como tal me veré en la obligación de quitarle su laptop por violar las reglas de la institución – le dije retomando mi camino, estaba bastante indignado y la verdad, ya no quería verla –

-¡no puede llevársela! – la escuche decir de nuevo como si me estuviera dando una orden, seguramente creía que todos tenían que hacer lo que ella dijera, pues yo le demostraría lo contrario – no he violado ninguna regla, estoy en mis horas para usarla – aseguro nuevamente, lo decía con tanta seguridad que empezaba a creer que era cierto, pero no cedería –

-ya le dije que yo no he recibido ninguna orden y hasta entonces no podrá usar este aparato – sabia que de nuevo iba replicarme por lo que apresure mi paso para salir de ahí –

-¡Oiga! ¡No puede hacer eso! – De nuevo se interpuso en mi camino –

-ya lo hice señorita Kinomoto – no le di tiempo de decir mas ya que empecé a caminar mas rápido para salir de ahí, con migo no lograría nada, su dinero y posición no me impresionaba en lo absoluto –

-¡a ese paso será un padre gruñón y amargado! – escuche que me grito fuertemente cuando salía de la biblioteca, me gire a verla ahora mas molesto, pero esto no ejercía ningún efecto en ella, las demás alumnas solían bajar el rostro cuando yo hablaba en ese tono tan fuerte, pero ella no parecía inmutarse y sostenía su mirada en mi, así que lo mejor era ignorarla, estaba seguro que eso le molestaría mas que ponerme a discutir con ella, "niña caprichosa y mimada," dije para mi mismo, definitivamente, eso era, y debía aprender mas humildad hacia los demás. Ya me encargaría yo de bajarla de su nube.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Si hasta ahora detestaba al padre, con lo que acababa de hacer terminaría aborreciéndolo. Como se atrevía a quitarme mi computadora nada mas porque le dio la gana hacerlo, esto ya iba mas allá de todos los limites.

-¡Ah! – Grite furiosa, tirando lo que había en la mesa donde estaba – ¡detesto a ese profesor! – dije esperando que aun pudiera oírme –

-¿Sakura que sucede? – Escuche que Tomoyo llegaba hasta mí, y al parecer fue más que evidente mi molestia por lo sucedido –

-¡pasa! Que estoy empezando a cansarme del idiota del profesorcito ese – mi tono seguía siendo el mismo con el que le hable a él –

-¿y ahora que pasó? – bajo los hombros y pregunto entre preocupada y contrariada –

-¡se atrevió a confiscarme la computadora! ¡Porque según el no ha recibido ninguna notificación que puedo utilizarla! – En verdad estaba enojada por eso, la computadora era importante para mí –

-seguramente es así – la mire fijamente, como podía ponerse de parte de él –

-sabes me gustaría que un día me dieras la razón a mí – le dije sin bajar mi tono, y esto la afecto un poco –

-bueno... es que seguramente el no sabe que te dieron permiso de usarla – no comprendía porque lo defendía tanto, era evidente que el tipo me odiaba y todo lo que hacia era para molestarme –

-aunque así fuera, le dije que tenia autorización de usarla, al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntarle a la directora si era cierto o no –

-vamos Sakura tranquilízate – puso su mano en mi hombro, pero de inmediato la quite, ahora también estaba molesta con ella por defenderlo –

-¡no puedo! ¡Sabes lo importante que es para mí la computadora! ¡Es mi única forma de comunicación con Azumi, y hoy más que nunca necesito estar comunicada con ella! – le asegure para viera el verdadero motivo de mi molestia por perder la laptop, no era un mero capricho –

-lo se – suspiro profundamente – porque no hablas con la madre superiora, estoy segura que ella le dirá que tenias permiso de utilizar la computadora – me gire ahora un poco menos ofuscada, no había pensado en eso, pero, que tanto estaría de mi lado la directora –

-eso seria acusarlo – no era exactamente una pregunta, pero ella conocía mejor todo esto que yo –

-no lo creo – me dijo, mientras se acercaba para mirarme ya no con reproche, sino de una forma mas conciliadora – seguramente el llevara la laptop a la dirección – medite un poco la situación, ella tenia razón en ese aspecto, seguramente el no sabia de eso, pero la directora se lo aclararía y yo recuperaría mi computadora –

-bien en ese caso, voy a verla ahora – empecé a caminar rumbo a la dirección, no podía esperar mas –

-¿por que no esperas a mañana? –

-porque la necesito hoy – no le daría tiempo que me pusiera en contra de la madre superiora, quien sabe que cosas le diría de mi, no podía permitir, que ella tuviera un mal concepto de mi.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Llegue hasta la dirección para hablar con la madre superiora, aun seguía muy irritado por mi discusión con esa niña, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido hablarme de esa forma, a desafiarme, pero esto solo confirmaba que no tenia respeto por nadie, estaba seguro que la directora reprendería a esta niña por haber roto las reglas del colegio, era una mujer muy estricta cuando de eso se trataba, así que esperaba que estuviera de mi lado y aceptara que se había equivocado con la señorita Kinomoto, no era una buena pieza.

-adelante – escuche la orden cuando toque a su oficina, así que me apresure a entrar – hermano Shaoran pase ––

-disculpe la intromisión madre superiora – dije llegando hasta el escritorio, y trate de calmarme un poco, no seria bueno mostrar mi enojo – pero tengo que hablar con usted con respecto a una de las estudiantes – me miro un tanto alarmada –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-encontré a una de las alumnas con esta computadora – coloque el aparato sobre el escritorio – y no solo eso, también tiene una conexión inalámbrica a Internet – al parecer hasta entonces ella noto que yo traía ese aparato – y tuve que decomisársela –

-ya veo – dijo mientras daba un gran suspiro y se reclinaba en la silla para quitarse los anteojos –

-no parece sorprenderle – dije notando que en su rostro no había sorpresa alguna, y eso no me estaba gustando, se inclino para apoyar sus codos en el escritorio –

-supongo que quien la estaba utilizando era la señorita Kinomoto – aseguro – ¿o me equivoco? – Su mirada era tranquila, por lo que identifique que este hecho no le era del todo desconocido –

-no, de hecho era ella – le dije ahora un tanto molesto porque esto significaba que ella en verdad sabia que tenia esa computadora en su posesión –

-la verdad pase por alto ese detalle, olvide notificárselo –

-¿entonces es cierto? – Pregunte incrédulo que le dejara tener ese privilegio – ella tiene permiso de usarla... – iba a reclamarle más, pero en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta –

-pase – dijo la madre superiora –

-buenas... noches – la figura de la señorita Kinomoto se asomo por la puerta, se notaba un tanto agitada por lo que supuse había corrido tras de mi –

-señorita Kinomoto, siga por favor – le dijo la madre superiora y ella obedeció hasta estar frente al escritorio a un lado de mi, note como trataba de ignorar mi presencia, su comportamiento era el una chiquilla –

-supongo que esta de más decir porque estoy aquí – se dirigió a la madre superiora, pero su tono era bastante tranquilo, como si se estuviera poniendo en plan de victima –

-Madre – le dije a la directora tratando de llamar su atención, de nuevo suspiro para hablarnos a ambos –

-efectivamente hermano Shaoran – su tono era bastante conciliador, seguramente no quería que nos enfrascáramos en un pleito – la Señorita Kinomoto tiene permitido usar la computadora e Internet por un par de horas luego de la cena – en ese momento la niñita caprichosa me miro –

-se lo dije – su mirada era de triunfo, podía verlo más allá de su enojo con migo, ya que con la directora tenia otra expresión –

-como también es cierto que me olvide de notificárselo al hermano Shaoran, por lo que estaba en su derecho de quitarle el aparato – ahora era mi turno de reír triunfante –

-se lo dije – retire mi mirada de ella para dirigirla a la directora – lo que no comprendo es porque le dio ese privilegio – cuestione con firmeza –

-no es un privilegio en si – dijo en forma tajante – esta sujeto a ciertas normas –

-¡las cuales no he roto! – aseguro la señorita Kinomoto, y con esto me hacia ver que no tenia porque quitarle el aparato, pero no discutiría con ella frente a la directora, la verdad no quería perder los estribos, y hablar con ella lograba sacarme de mis casillas –

-no, hasta ahora no lo ha hecho – aseguro la madre superiora –

-entonces... ¿puedo recuperar mi laptop? – pregunto de forma inocente, lo cual me pareció bastante fingido, pero evidentemente esto solo yo lo note, ya que la directora le sonrío amablemente, al menos esperaba que no se la diera de inmediato –

-si, puede recuperarla – me quede más incrédulo ante las palabras que ella dijo –

-¡pero madre!... – replique –

-tómela, y puede retirarse, yo hablare con el hermano – inmediatamente ella tomo la computadora con cierta posesión

-gracias – dijo mirando con cierto agradecimiento a la directora, para luego mirarme a mí – permiso – dijo en forma cortante al pasar por mi lado –

-señorita Kinomoto – la detuvo la directora – la espero aquí por la mañana antes de entrar a clases, también conversare con usted –

-aquí estaré – podía notar que aun estaba esa rabia en su mirada, pero era evidente que solo la compartía con migo, esta niña traería muchos problemas al colegio, como es que nadie mas lo veía – buenas noches – dijo y salio por la puerta, cuando lo hizo me gire hacia la madre, para hablarle firmemente sobre lo que opinaba de esa niña –

-no había querido decirle nada madre superiora, pero creo que le esta dando demasiadas concesiones a esa niña – mi molestia era evidente y a juzgar por la expresión de la directora lo noto de inmediato –

-yo no lo creo así – me dijo tranquilamente, pero sabía que no lo estaba –

-entiendo que la haya recibido a un semestre de terminar el año, pero de ahí a que le permita tener más derechos que a las demás... –

-no le estoy permitiendo tener más derechos que a las otras – interrumpió mi alegato –

-¡entonces permitirle usar una computadora portátil e Internet a horas que para las demás esta prohibido! ¿Qué es? – pregunte en elevando mi tono –

-una petición que sus padres me solicitaron – me dijo como si con eso diera la razón para que yo dejara de contradecirla en sus decisiones – y por las razones que me expusieron me pareció bastante razonable –

-pero las demás pueden sentirse... –

-si las demás alumnas tiene alguna queja al respecto no la he recibido – de nuevo me interrumpió – y si otra de las niñas llegara aquí con alguna petición similar, y con motivos de peso, también se lo admitiría – no entendía como podía defenderla, era evidente que se valía del dinero de su papá para salirse con la suya, que acaso yo era el único que lo notaba, ya que al parecer para los demás ella necesitaba que la trataran de esa forma –

-¿Qué tanto es lo que le pasa a esa niña para que usted se comporte así con ella? – pregunte ahora queriendo saber que motivos habían para que le dieran ese trato especial –

-eso es algo que ella decidirá contar o no – me aseguro, pero su mirada cambio un poco, era como si me estuviera examinando – y... de alguna forma yo podría preguntarle algo similar –

-¿Qué quiere decir? – el tono que había usado no me gusto –

-¿Qué es lo que la señorita Kinomoto le ha hecho para que sienta que debe tratarla con mas exigencia que a las demás alumnas? – su pregunta fue directa, entonces ella había notado que le había estado exigiendo de mas a ella, en ese caso lo mejor era darle mis motivos, ella no tenia tanto trato con la alumna como nosotros los maestros, seguramente era por eso que la defendía –

-nada – me senté tratando de tranquilizarme – ella recibe el mismo trato que les doy a las otra alumnas – asegure – con la diferencia que "siento" se le debe dejar de tratar de forma condescendiente – dije sin más –

-comprendo – me miro como si no creyera en mis palabras – ¿ella muestra alguna deficiencia en su clase? o ¿no lleva el ritmo de las demás, no conoce los temas? – No podía decir no a todas las preguntas, ya que pese a su comportamiento, ella había logrado llevar muy bien mi clase, incluso tenia que decir que mejor que algunas de las otras alumnas, el que haya podido resolver ese ejercicio me lo dijo –

-no, hasta eso y es... buena estudiante – me forcé a decir y la madre superiora lo noto, su rostro se torno un tanto más severo – no ha tenido ningún problema en adaptarse a mi ritmo de clases – era evidente mi tono de molestia por este hecho –

-bien – dio un suspiro y se recostó nuevamente – mientras se mantenga en ese nivel, no creo que tenga problemas con ella – no podía mostrarme mas indiferente ante esta situación, mi molestia no era por las clases, sino por su comportamiento –

-¡no se trata de calificaciones madre! – me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por todo el lugar –

-¿entonces? – al parecer no comprendía mi posición –

-no lo se... – medite las palabra que debía decirle, pero en verdad a ciencia cierta no sabia que era lo que me molestaba de esa niña, era algo que no lograba comprender – hay algo en la señorita Kinomoto que... – tal vez era la mirada desafiante que tenia para mi, o la expresión de su rostro, la profundidad de sus ojos, no estaba seguro – no sabría explicarle bien, pero... –

-le preocupa – dijo tratando de dar con las palabra que no encontraba –

-no se si esa es la palabra – eso era cierto, mas que preocupación era... otra cosa – simplemente no me da confianza – se quedo meditando un rato sobre la situación –

-tal vez deba darle una oportunidad – su mirada ahora era mas serena, eso sonaba a consejo – posiblemente le sorprenda lo que puede descubrir en ella – sonreí burlonamente ante sus palabras, ya que era la misma forma de pensar de la señorita Daidoji, pero no me convencían –

-es la segunda persona que me dice eso, y como conteste antes, no creo que haya nada en esa niña que me pueda sorprender – asegure firmemente mis palabras, no importaba lo que me dijera, no lograría confiar en ella, menos cuando se valía de su dinero para conseguir lo que quería – será mejor que me vaya, voy a terminar de realizar la ronda – empecé a caminar a la salida, ya no tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo de ella –

-que pase buenas noches hermano – escuche sus palabras cuando me disponía a salir –

-igualmente madre – dije simplemente y salí de ahí cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza –

Estaba molesto por todo lo sucedido, primero por saber que se le permitía a esa niña usa una laptop e Internet, para hacer que, ¿Qué era tan importante para que sus padres hayan hecho esa solicitud? ¿Por qué la madre superiora lo había permitido? Lo mas probable era que los señores Kinomoto hayan hecho algún donativo para que haya aceptado, y eso no era justo para las demás, pero si todo esto había logrado irritarme, lo que no podía sacar de la cabeza era que se hubiera atrevido a llamarme padre, de todo eso fue lo que mas me molesto, no me gustaba el tono de burla que usaba para decirlo. No me gustaba como sonaba en su boca, y esperaba que le hubiera quedado claro que no le permitiría que se burlara de mí.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

No había amanecido de muy buen humor, la verdad mi encuentro con el profesorcito había sido bastante turbulento, y sabia que no se iba a quedar tranquilo, algo tenia que hacer para desquitarse por lo de la computadora, pero lo que mas sabia que iba a reprocharme era el que lo hubiera llamado padre, al parecer Tomoyo tenia razón y no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, según note esto fue lo que en verdad lo hizo enojar, pero en verdad parecía un padre, se vestía como uno, regañaba como uno, solo faltaba que me diera un sermón, mientras siguiera comportándose así, seguiría llamándolo padre, aunque solo fuera para hacerlo enojar. Me había levantado un poco más temprano para ir a la dirección como me lo habían pedido, así que me dirigía ahí con mil cosas en la cabeza.

-hola buenos días – me dijo Tomoyo –

-hola – respondí un tanto fastidiada –

-¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer? ¿Te devolvieron la laptop? – Pregunto un tanto preocupada –

-claro que si – afirme, mi tono seguía siendo severo, así que no medí mis palabras – cuando llegue a la dirección ahí estaba el padre... – note que al decirlo su mirada hacia mí cambio, volviéndose amenazante, así que para no iniciar una discusión con ella preferí desviar el rumbo de la conversación – esta bien, no le diré así – trate de sonreír pero era evidente que no era sincera – "el profesor" – me corregí tratando de darle gusto – con la madre superiora, y ella le dijo que si tenia permiso de usar la computadora, y lo obligo a que me la devolviera –

-ves, te dije que el no sabia que tenias permiso de usarla – dijo en defensa del hombre, porque tenía que darle siempre la razón –

-pues si, parece que no lo sabia – tenía que admitir que eso era cierto – ¡pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a tratarme así! ¡Es como si tuviera algo en mi contra! he notado que soy a la única que trata así – no era tan ciega como para no notarlo –

-creo que estas exagerando – por sus palabras supe que no creía en lo que decía –

-claro que no – le haría ver que ese maestro en verdad trataba de hacerme la vida imposible – solo fíjate un poco y lo notaras –

-yo sigo pensando que estas exagerando –

-no es así – no le veía el caso a seguir intentándolo cuando me daba a entender que la loca y exagerada era yo – pero bueno ya no importa, te veo en el salón – retome mi camino hacia la dirección, estaba un tanto nerviosa por lo que me diría la madre superiora –

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto llegando a mi lado nuevamente –

-a la dirección, la directora me pidió que fuera a verla, seguramente me dirá algo por el incidente de anoche – y no había dejado de preguntarme que era lo que diría, solo esperaba que no me prohibiera conectarme a Internet, por que si lo hacia, entonces tendría otro motivo para aborrecer al profesor – nos vemos después – dije de manera tosca, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa de nada, pero me molestaba que le diera la razón a él y no a mi, de que lado estaba entonces.

-adelante – entre en la oficina donde ya me esperaba la directora, trate de juzgar su semblante para ver si estaba molesta o algo, pero no vi nada diferente en ella – siéntese señorita Kinomoto – hice lo que me pidió y espere mi sentencia – estuve hablando con el hermano Shaoran sobre su uso de la computadora... –

-¿va retirarme el privilegio de usar la computadora? – no pude evitar preguntarlo, era lo que me interesaba saber, en verdad me preocupaba que lo hiciera –

-no, no voy a llegar a tanto, se que es importante para usted – la vi sonreír mientras decía estas palabras, por lo que no pude dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreír igual que ella –

-gracias – me sentía mas tranquila ahora –

-lo que voy hacer es limitarle el uso en las instalaciones –

-¿Qué quiere decir? – esperaba que no fuera mas grave de todas la cosas que había estado imaginando hasta ahora –

-que ahora tendrá permitido solamente utilizarla en su habitación, no quiero mas problemas de este tipo, y si llegaran haber más quejas, me temo que voy a tener que retirarle esa autorización – esto me molesto mucho, no podía creer que me estuviera diciendo eso. Seguramente había sido idea del padre –

-¿Por qué? – pregunte poniéndome de pie sin ocultar mi enojo por este hecho, y cuando me sucedía no podía evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca – ¿Solo porque al profesor ese no le agrada? – mi tono era despectivo y lo sabia, pero no pude controlarme –

-tranquila señorita Kinomoto – su tono se elevo, sabia que me había sobrepasado en la forma que lo pregunte, y no quería problemas con ella, me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que me sentara nuevamente – no es por eso – aseguro –

-¿entonces? – pregunte un poco más calmada, sentándome y tratando de relajarme –

-es por el bienestar de todos, si hay algo de verdad en las palabras del hermano Shaoran es que las demás alumnas pueden sentir que tenemos favoritismo por usted – así que eso era lo que el le había dicho, no podía creerlo, sobre todo cuando el no me trataba para nada con favoritismo, todo lo contrario, sabia que algo tenia que decirle a la directora, no iba a quedarse tranquilo, su mirada me lo decía –

-pero eso no es cierto – replique –

-lo se, pero no quiero crear en las otras alumnas mas rivalidad hacia usted, con la que tiene ya es suficiente – por lo visto no había pasado desapercibido para ella el hecho que mis compañeras tenían algo en mi contra, pero en ese caso era mejor dejarle claro que la del problema no era yo –

-ellas son las que me provocan – trataba en lo posible que mis palabras no sonaran explosivas – hasta el momento me he controlado por no responderles, no quiero crearles disgustos a mis padres, pero mi paciencia tiene un limite –

-esperemos no descubrirlo pronto – la vi suspirar – pero no es solo con sus compañeras las rencillas, también con algunos maestros – no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada seria cuando dijo eso –

-no, no con algunos maestros – yo no cargaría con ese paquete, si yo no le agradaba al padre era su problema – con uno en particular, el profesor de matemáticas – asegure –

-si ya note el desacuerdo que hay entre ustedes – no pude evitar sonreír burlonamente por sus palabras, no le caía bien al profesor y buscaba cualquier excusa para castigarme y hacerme quedar mal, que no lo había logrado hasta ahora era otra cosa, ahí no había ningún desacuerdo –

-no quiero contradecirla madre, pero no es ningún desacuerdo, el tipo me odia –

-no creo que sea para tanto – dijo sonriendo, como si lo que decía no tuviera sentido –

-bueno al menos trata de hacerme la vida imposible – le quería dejar claro que la del problema no era yo, si no él, y sonrió mas ante mi ultimo comentario –

-creo que el problema es que él tiene un concepto equivocado de usted, al igual que usted tiene un mal concepto de él – eso podía sonar lógico, pero no me convencía –

-bueno como sea, no voy a quedarme sentada mientras me hace quedar mal frente a todas – la vi dar un largo suspiro de resignación –

-supongo que todo lo que diga será inútil, así que me voy a limitar a pedirle que en lo posible trate de no provocarlo, limítese a realizar las actividades que le oriente, hasta que ambos se conozcan mejor y cambien de idea – no veía como eso podía ser posible, seguramente no estaba dispuesto a conocerme y tampoco yo estaba interesada en ese hecho, como ella lo dijo me limitaría a tomar sus clases y no prestarle atención, aunque fuera un poco difícil, era un ogro, pero agradable de ver, y era lo único bueno que tenia, su físico –

-no creo que eso sea posible, pero al menos tratare de no meterme en problemas –

-bueno esperemos que así sea – su tono era alentador, mi papá tenia razón, era buen persona, se notaba que en verdad quería ayudarme, al menos es bueno saber que cuento con ella además de mi prima – puede regresar a sus clases, y recuerde, que solo en su habitación podrá utilizar la computadora – me limite asentir ante esto ultimo.

No sabia si esto era mala suerte o que, es decir, el único día que me decido a sacar la computadora de mi habitación tenia que encontrarme con el profesor, es que acaso cada vez que me topara con él seria nada mas para crearme problemas. No supe porque pero su imagen nadando en la piscina llego a mi, esa había sido la única vez que estaba tranquilo, y era la que me gustaría ver siempre, notaba su comportamiento con las demás, era muy amable y atento, pero no entendía porque con migo no podía serlo, tal vez si lo intentara seriamos amigos ….. negué tratando de quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, Shaoran Li y yo, jamás seriamos amigos, ni algo que se le acercara, lo cual era una pena, si otras fueran las circunstancias, tal vez hasta trataría de hacerlo cambiar de idea en lo de convertirse en sacerdote.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo

Note como Sakura había permanecido bastante molesta el resto del día, lo que le había dicho la madre superiora no era tan grave como lo estaba haciendo ver, suponía que lo que en verdad la molestaba era el hecho que se debía a la intervención del hermano Shaoran. No había querido decir nada para no agravar las cosas entre ellos, pero si era cierto que el le exigía a ella un poco más que al resto de nosotras, y no comprendía porque, el era un hombre muy justo y siempre trataba de ayudarnos en todo, era un buen guía espiritual, pero él y Sakura no habían iniciado muy bien.

Era la hora de la cena, y como siempre ella se dedicaba a cenar mientras terminaba tareas, se la había hecho un habito extraño, estaba un tanto sumida en su trabajo que ni siquiera noto cuando el Hermano apareció en la puerta de la cafetería, regularmente no cenaba a la misma hora que nosotras, pero por lo que veía eso se disponía hacer, como siempre que entraba en un salón todas las miradas se fijaron en él, algunas de mis compañeras suspiraban mientras lo veían, supongo que de alguna forma el ya se había acostumbrado a este hecho, y se limitaba a ignorarlo, Sakura levanto su cabeza de los libros y observo a donde todas lo hacían, al tiempo que él también veía a la mesa donde estábamos, sus miradas se fijaron uno en el otro, la verdad me parecía una actitud bastante infantil por parte de ambos, estuvieron así por un momento, hasta que él se decidió a seguir su camino para sentarse a comer junto con otras de las monjas, me sorprendió la sonrisa que surco la cara de mi prima cuando él ya no nos veía, pero ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que tomo su lugar en la mesa con las maestras, sonreía como si recordara alguna travesura. Y eso no era nada bueno.

-definitivamente es una pena – la escuche decir sin quitar su sonrisa –

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte un tanto interesada –

-pues... – dejo lo que hacia para mirarme fijamente – que un hombre como él... – observo de reojo el lugar donde él hermano estaba cenando junto con algunas maestras y lo observaba como si estuviera interesada en él, de nuevo se dirigió a mi – numero uno: este tan amargado, dos: valla a vivir como un monje y tres: que me fastidie nada mas porque si – había enumerado con sus dedos estas opciones, y el tono que había usado para decirlo no me gusto en lo absoluto, de nuevo lo miro, al darnos la espalda él no podía saber que lo estaba mirando de esa manera un tanto lujuriosa, y esto solo termino por molestarme mas –

-no tienes porque decir esas cosas de él – la reprendí por sus palabras, no comprendía como podía expresarse así, si sabia perfectamente que no era apropiado –

-¿por que no? – apoyo los codos sobre la mesa para seguirme hablando sin quitar esa expresión divertida de su rostro – te digo algo – se acerco un poco mas a mi como si fuera hacer una confesión – de no ser porque va ser sacerdote, yo si me animaba a conocerlo mejor, talvez hasta conseguiría que dejara de tratarme como lo hace – sabia que a ella le había gustado físicamente desde que lo conoció, pero no había hecho referencia a ello por los encuentros que habían tenido, pero no la dejaría que siguiera teniendo esos pensamientos, el hermano Shaoran no era un hombre de ese tipo – no me costaría ningún problema, con lo guapo y atractivo que esta, quien se resistiría –

-¡ya deja de decir esas cosas de él! – dije en un tono de voz mas alto del que esperaba, tanto que algunas de nuestras compañeras dirigieron sus miradas a nosotras, pero en ese momento no me importo, las palabras de Sakura me habían molestado bastante, no debería referirse a él de esa manera, no se lo permitiría, al verla supe que mi reacción la había dejado un tanto sorprendida –

-oye tranquila – por la forma en que lo dijo sonaba que en verdad me había exaltado bastante – la verdad no entiendo, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vea atractivo al profesor? – su pregunta era seria lo supe por la expresión de su rostro, y no iba a tener una conversación de ese tipo con todas las miradas en nosotras, incluyendo la de él, al parecer también había girado a vernos, seguramente si hable demasiado alto, agache mi rostro un tanto avergonzada, y supe por el calor en mi cara que seguramente estaba sonrojada – Tomoyo – me saco de mis pensamientos, pero sin decir nada me levante y me dispuse a salir de la cafetería.

Vi como ella recogía sus cosas y tomaba el mismo rumbo que yo, al parecer estaba dispuesta a que le dijera lo que en verdad sucedía con respecto al hermano Shaoran, pero era algo que ni yo estaba segura de cómo responder. Siempre había tratado de ser bastante discreta en cuanto a lo que su presencia me provocaba, pero con sus comentarios me había molestado y hable más de la cuenta.

-Tomoyo, espera – me dio alcance cuando llegaba a mi habitación – ¿Por qué no me respondes? –

-no tengo nada que responderte – le asegure, pero por lo visto no soné muy convincente ya que me seguía observando como si esperara que le dijera el verdadero motivo de mi enojo por un comentario tan simple como el que había hecho –

-claro que tienes que responder, que tiene de malo que el tipo me parezca guapo, aunque sea un amargado…-

-¡porque no es correcto! ¡Él es un hombre de Dios y no debes tener esos pensamientos! – soné muy molesta cuando la interrumpí, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchado cuan atractivo le parecía el profesor, aunque fuera un ogro como ella decía, la vi sonreír de una manera extraña –

-pero quien no los tendría, con todo y que es bastante insoportable, y se la vive fastidiándome, no le quito que es muy guapo, demasiado para meterse de sacerdote – de nuevo su tono denotaba que estaba interesada en el de una forma que no debería –

-¡Él no es un hombre para que hables así! ¡Deja de hacerlo y tal vez sea mejor que intentes mantenerte alejada de él! – cada vez estaba mas exaltada, hacia mucho tiempo que no reaccionaba así ante nadie, y ahora tenia que explotar frente a Sakura, no era posible, había mantenido todo tan guardado que ahora debía sacarlo de una vez, pero porque tenia que ser con ella –

-no veo porque... – me miro fijamente como si se estuviera haciendo una idea de lo que me sucedía – ya entiendo –

-¿Qué? – pregunte un tanto nerviosa, a sabiendas que se había dado cuenta de todo, como no hacerlo después que lo había defendido tanto, cuando sabía que ella tenía razón en muchas cosas, siempre me puse del lado de él –

-te gusta – no era una pregunta era una afirmación indiscutible, y no daba lugar a negaciones –

-¿Quién? – la vi sonreír mas ante esta pregunta tan tonta de mi parte, no quería verla a la cara, así que tome mi llave para abrir la puerta y me adentre rápidamente en mi habitación, como si con eso lograra evadir la conversación –

-como ¿Quién? – Sakura entro después de mi, dispuesta aclarar lo que había dicho dejo caer sus cosas sobre la cama mientras trataba que nos viéramos frente a frente, y yo rehuia su mirada – el profesor, hermano o suplente como quieras llamarlo, te gusta – pude ver que estaba un tanto sorprendida por lo que le había descubierto, pero yo aun lo podía negar, aunque estaba segura que no funcionaria –

-claro que no, ya te lo dije es un hombre de Dios – le asegure sin verla a la cara, esperaba que me dijera que mentía pero no lo hizo –

-aun no prima, tú misma dijiste que todavía esta estudiando, no es sacerdote, es seminarista – eso no es lo que esperaba que dijera, aunque era algo que yo me repetía a menudo, no podía dar pie a esos sentimientos, no era adecuado –

-eso no importa, "esta prohibido" – dije de nuevo elevando mi tono de voz, tratando de no solo convencerla a ella si no también a mi misma –

-lo haces sonar como si fuera intocable y no lo es – algo en mi rostro al parecer la hizo mirarme con mas detenimiento, tal vez era mi nerviosismos, o el que me comportara así, antes regularmente podía hablar abiertamente de estos temas con ella, pero ahora... creo que estaba fuera de practica, la vi dar un largo suspiro – además es lógico que te guste, como a todas –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – no sabia bien a donde iba su punto, pero seria bueno escucharlo –

-no te hagas la tonta que no te queda, estando encerrada en este lugar, sin ver mas hombres que el, y que clase de hombre – porque siempre tenia que recalcar eso, yo estaba mas que conciente de que clase de hombre era el, era demasiado atractivo para su conveniencia – a quien no le gustaría –

-la cosa no va por ahí – empecé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, no podía creer que estuviera nerviosa por hablar de él, hacia mucho que no me sentía así, en estos dos años no había tenido una conversación sobre hombres con nadie, tal vez era eso, o el hecho que ella hubiera descubierto lo que sentía por el profesor de matemáticas, no podía estar segura –

-y por donde entonces – me dijo esperando que le contestara –

-yo... – podía decirle la verdad, antes siempre lo hacia, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y todo daba a entender que tendría que ser con ella – él es muy gentil y amable –

-si claro – dijo incrédula a mis palabras y no la culpaba por dudarlo, por la forma en que la había tratado, tenia derecho a no creerme –

-bueno al menos con migo – le asegure, y así había sido – siempre me ha tratado muy bien, es tan atento, considerado, inteligente, puedes hablar con el de lo que sea, siempre hay un tema de conversación, es... –

-por lo visto según tu tiene todas las virtudes del mundo – me interrumpió, al parecer había hablado mas de lo que debía, sabia que un día todo eso que sentía tenia que salir a flote, ya no podía seguirlo guardando –

-no digo que todas, pero las suficientes para… admirarlo como persona – no sabia como continuar sin decir algo que implicara demasiado de lo que sentía – yo... –

-no me digas... Estas enamorada de él – me puse bastante rígida ante sus palabras, no pude evitar volver a verla seriamente, y hasta ahí me di cuenta que su tono era de broma, pero al ver mi rostro seguramente desencajado cambio de expresión y la burla cambio a sorpresa, luego a incredulidad – ¿lo estas? – se acerco un poco a mi, al parecer esta vez si estaba hablando en serio, y no sabia muy bien que contestar, la verdad al igual que a ella me parecía muy guapo, y me había ayudado mucho desde que llego al colegio, conversaba mucho con el, de hecho cada vez que me desaparecía era porque estaba hablando con el, su conversación era interesante para mi, y claro que me gustaba, mas de lo que quisiera, pero estar enamorada, no lo sabia –

-no, claro que no – no parecía creer a mi negación, la verdad no había sonado nada convincente, era algo que ni yo misma me creería – bueno... no lo se – me deje caer en la cama, tenia una revolución de sentimientos, la verdad no sabia que pensar, ya no estaba segura de nada –

-Tomoyo es en serio – se sentó a mi lado, sin quitar su expresión de seriedad, al parecer esto le sorprendía bastante, supongo que sobretodo porque el no era precisamente el tipo de hombre en el que yo solía fijarme – en verdad ¿Estas enamorada de él? – sabia que ahora estaba hablando muy en serio –

-¡ya te dije que no lo se! – y eso era cierto, no sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía – admito que me gusta – eso no podía negármelo, ya no tenia caso – pero se que no debo tener esos pensamientos hacia el – al parecer mi tono de decepción la hizo pensar mejor en lo que pasaba –

-no creí que el asunto fuera tan serio, yo... pensé que solo te resultaba atractivo como a mi, pero de ahí a que sintieras algo mas por el – en verdad estaba bastante impresionada –

-no estoy tan segura de eso – suspire profundamente, y me había detenido a pensar mucho en lo que ella dijo, prácticamente no había visto mas hombres que a él, y sobre todo porque la razón por que me había empezado a gustar, era mas bien porque, cuando llego al colegio, empezó acercarse mucho a mi al notar que mis compañeras no se llevaban muy bien con migo, su apoyo me ayudo mucho a sobrellevar todo este asunto, y eso tenia mucho que ver en mis sentimientos, y la verdad al decir que seguramente me había gustado porque no habían mas hombre que él, no sonaba tan fuera de lugar – tal vez sea lo que tu dices, aquí no vemos mas hombres que a el, y con lo que siempre... – me frene ante lo que iba a decir, tal parecía que cuando me encontraba con Sakura, no podía evitar comportarme como antes lo hacia, era como si de nuevo surgiera mi verdadera yo –

-con lo que siempre que... – la mire y note que ahora tenia una mirada de burla seguramente porque había deducido lo que iba a decir –

-nada – dije mientras me ponía de pie y de nuevo empezaba a caminar por toda la habitación, aunque estaba segura que eso no funcionaria –

-como que nada – se levanto y detuvo mi recorrido por el lugar tomándome de los hombros para verme fijamente – ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir? – no quitaba esa sonrisa de su cara, y sabia que era una especie de burla, porque de nuevo quedaba al descubierto mis antiguos... gustos –

-ya te dije que nada – le replique, pero sabía que no iba a convencerla –

-bueno entonces terminare la frase por ti – me soltó, y se alejo unos pasos de mi, se aclaro la garganta y me miro sonriendo – "con lo que siempre me gustaron los hombres" – lo dijo imitando mi tono y luego se soltó a reír, cosa que yo termine por imitar, reímos abiertamente –

-lo haces sonar mal sabes – dije cuando logre tranquilizarme –

-¿yo? Lo hago sonar mal – dijo fingiéndose ofendida – no le veo lo malo, el hecho que te gustaran los hombres no significa que seas una loca o una…. –

-cuida tu vocabulario – la detuve antes que dijera algo que no debía, aunque había admitido mis sentimientos, aun no me sentía del todo cómoda con esta conversación –

-desde cuando te preocupa eso – negó como si no tuviera importancia – pero bueno, volviendo a lo importante, es normal que te guste –

-para mí no, ahora mis intereses son otros – y la verdad aunque trataba de hacerme creer eso, mis verdaderos intereses tenía planes los cuales no pensaba dejar de lado –

-definitivamente prima, tengo que sacarte de acá y volverte a mostrar lo que es el mundo – coloco su brazo en mi hombro y me miro con una sonrisa extraña, como si estuviera pensando en algo – sabes no pensaba hacerlo pero... – la observe mientras parecía estar armando alguna idea que sabia no iba a gustarme – es muy interesante en este momento – se alejo un poco de mi mientras seguía pensando –

-porque no me gusta la forma en que dices eso – al parecer la aleje de lo que estaba tramando y de nuevo me miro con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, eso no era nada bueno –

-no estoy diciendo nada malo, solo que, he estado pensando mucho en visitar el rancho de mis papas... – no sabia que relación tenia eso con lo que estábamos hablando, y al parecer lo noto – ya sabes, el aire limpio, el río, los caballos, toda la naturaleza y... las personas que trabajan ahí, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme es un buen lugar para que empieces a ver de nuevo el mundo – eso parecía aclarar un poco mas las cosas, no sonaba mal el plan, pero la forma en que lo decía era lo que no me terminaba de gustar, ahí había algo mas que por lo visto no me diría –

-¿Qué estas tramando? – Tenia que averiguar que era lo que pensaba, no aceptaría a menos que me dijera que era lo que en verdad quería lograr con esto –

-yo nada, solo te propongo un paseo de fin de semana, un día de estos – dijo con fingida inocencia –

-un paseo inofensivo – mi tono daba a entender que no le creía que fuera algo tan simple como decía, tenia que haber algo mas de fondo –

-claro, sin malas intenciones – ahora sonaba un tanto mas sincera –

-bueno con tigo nunca se sabe – sonrió mas ante mi comentario, estaba segura que algo mas estaba planeando, pero la verdad no seria mala idea hacer un paseo así, el rancho era muy bonito y hacia mucho tiempo que no íbamos, aunque dudaba mucho que mi madre me dejara ir, así que no me podía hacer muchas ilusiones con ver de nuevo el mundo como ella decía aunque fuera algo que me gustaría –

-piénsalo y me dices – la vi acercarse a la cama para recoger sus cosas – ya es muy tarde me voy a dormir – dijo cuando ya estuvo lista y se acerco a la puerta, por suerte mi compañera de habitación no había regresado en ese tiempo, hubiera sido bastante penoso que nos encontrara en esa discusión – buenas noches –

-buenas noches – respondí, pero no salio de la habitación se detuvo en la puerta, y de nuevo se giro a verme –

-Ah, por cierto lo olvidaba – sonrío con malicia antes de seguir hablando – Toya… te envió saludos – si hasta este momento estaba nerviosa, al escuchar ese nombre me puse totalmente tensa, mi corazón se acelero, y mi mente dejo de coordinar cualquier pensamiento racional – dijo que hace tiempo no te veía y que esperaba hacerlo pronto, por si te decides acompañarme al rancho, podrás verlo ahí, ahora el se encarga de su administración, nos vemos mañana –– era como si no estuviera escuchando mucho lo que decía supe que había salido porque escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y eso fue lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad –

Toya, si con respecto al hermano Shaoran me sentía confusa, con el... era un peor, ahora entendía las palabras de ella al invitarme al rancho, pero no estaba segura de querer verlo, no sabría como reaccionar, si estaba fuera de practica para hablar de hombres, las cosas eran aun peor al hablar con ellos, con el único que había hablado era él hermano Shaoran, y la verdad no se si estaba lista para volver al mundo, sobre todo si eso implicaba ver de nuevo a Toya Kinomoto.

Continuara...

Holas

Esta vez me tarde un poco mas lo siento pero no habia podido actualizar antes, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo el cual espero les haya gustado, poco a poco se van revelando los hecho, se que en pov de Shaoran no dijo mucho sobre el, pero mas adelante si lo hara, se que hasta el momento no han habido escenas mas tranquilas entre SyS pero se dara mas adelante, asi que sigan leyendo.

Agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario asi que ya saben, dudas, sugerencia o reclamos pueden hacerlo por medio de un review, todos son bienvenidos, como la otra vez les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo.

_

* * *

_

-termine... ya puedo irme... – le dije al profesor llegando junto a el, tratando de mantenerme erguida, y que no notara mi estado – o... quiere que siga corriendo... – sonó un tanto a desafió lo que dije, pero esperaba que no lo tomara en serio, me observo fijamente como si estuviera examinándome, también estaba empapado por la lluvia, sentir su mirada intensa sobre mi, me provocaba cosas que no me gustaban, así que observe hacia otro lado –

_-no ya puede retirarse – dijo un tanto molesto, empecé a caminar rumbo a mi habitación –pero mañana tendrá que regresar – me detuve en seco y me gire a verlo –_

_-¿Qué? –_

_-así es, estarán castigadas por el resto de la semana, con eso aprenderán a comportase debidamente – quería replicarle, y decirle muchas cosas que seguramente no sonarían bien, pero estaba demasiado cansada para una discusión, lo mejor era dejarlo así, considerando mi estado –_

_-como quiera – Mihara llego junto a nosotros terminando también el castigo, lucia agitada, pero no tanto como yo, así que sin prestarle mayor interés me fui de ahí, aun con la lluvia golpeando en mi cuerpo, pase mis manos por mi rostro, y camine despacio hasta mi habitación, esperando que se me pasara pronto el cansancio, de lo contrario seria muy difícil que lograra cumplir con este castigo mañana y lo peor me esperaba una tonelada de tarea, por suerte era miércoles, así que me limitaría a terminar nada mas las próximas a entregar y eso era para el viernes –_

* * *

_-estoy jugando…. a que me ahogaba…. – dijo con reproche –_

_-esto es serio señorita Kinomoto – al parecer el tono no era de incredulidad si no de preocupación, ya que ella se limito a verlo sin decir más agravios –_

_-me siento cansada…. me cuesta respirar…. – le costo mucho trabajo decir eso –_

_-vamos a llevarla a la enfermería – el la levanto del suelo y la cargo en brazos, a lo que me sorprendí mucho y no fui la única –_

_-¡oiga!... pero que…. hace…. – le recrimino ella tratando que la dejara en el suelo, pero el hermano empezó a caminar sin escuchar una palabra de lo que decía –_

_-no puede agitarse más – le dijo seriamente, y encamino sus pasos rumbo a la enfermería, yo los seguía de cerca, la verdad estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Sakura, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así, solo esperaba que no fuera muy grave –_

_

* * *

_

Bueno no dejen de leer el proximo capitulo,

_Nos vemos_


	5. Consecuencias de un castigo

**Consecuencias de un castigo**

**Shaoran**

A pesar que se trataba de una tarea un tanto complicada, la mayoría había logrado entregarla sin mayores contratiempos, el ejercicio que era el más difícil eran pocas las que habían logrado resolverlo correctamente, pero el esfuerzo de las demás valía la pena, les había entregado sus trabajos al final de la clase, y esperaba que ninguna tuviera alguna queja, era muy cuidadoso a la hora de calificar las tareas, aun seguía un tanto molesto por el incidente de la noche anterior con la señorita Kinomoto, me parecía increíble la facilidad con la que lograba salirse con la suya, la madre superiora sin ningún reparo le había devuelto la computadora, cuando esperaba que al menos se la retuviera unos días, lo cual seguramente no era muy lógico ya que como ella decía no había infringido ninguna regla, al tener autorización de usar ese aparato, pero aun así, no me sentía satisfecho con esa decisión por parte de la directora, ya que al darle esas libertades, era mas difícil modificar su comportamiento y seguiría pensando que podía hacer lo que quisiera por el simple hecho de tener dinero. Lo mejor seria alejar a esa niña de mi mente, me centre en revisar las tareas del otro grupo que también atendía, últimamente ella ocupaba mucho mis pensamientos y eso no era bueno.

-¡se puede saber donde esta el error en este ejercicio! – escuche una voz molesta, la cual identifique de inmediato, tenia el mismo tono que había usado para dirigirse a mi ayer, tiro una carpeta en el escritorio, la mire para terminar de comprender a que se refería, tenia una mirada muy cargada de enojo, bueno, desde que nos conocimos cada vez que nos veíamos ambos teníamos una mirada de desafió, por lo que ya no me sorprendía, al igual que su comportamiento, baje de nuevo mi atención a lo que hacia, había decidido que lo mejor era no prestarle atención a esta niña, eso le haría ver mejor las cosas –

-normalmente una alumna se dirige a sus docentes con respeto, y pide autorización para que se le revise las quejas de una tarea – no podía evitar usar frente a ella un tono mas severo, para hacerle ver que no tendría mas privilegios de los que ya gozaba, los cuales me parecían excesivos, aun no podía dejar de pensar en que le hubieran permitido utilizar Internet y una laptop, eso ya era demasiado –

-muy bien profesor – dijo sin bajar su tono, y yo seguí sin dirigirle la mirada – seria tan amable de decirme ¡¿Dónde demonios esta el error en este ejercicio para que lo haya calificado como malo? – apunto con su dedo a uno de los ejercicios y prácticamente me estaba increpando, lo mejor era no darle importancia a ese berrinche que tenia, así que serenamente observe a lo que apuntaba, aunque estaba muy sereno por fuera, por dentro tenia ganas de hablarle en el mismo tono que ella lo hacia, no soportaba lo berrinches de niñas ricas mimadas –

-el proceso esta bien, la respuesta esta mal – había recordado ese ejercicio cuando lo vi, me extraño que lo único malo en todo el proceso fuera la respuesta y en especial un solo numero –

-¡esa es la respuesta correcta! – sus palabras tenían mucho énfasis, y por lo visto estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, levante mi rostro para verla, y me tope con su fuerte mirada que tenia mucho coraje hacia mi –

-no, no lo es – asegure enfáticamente –

-¡claro que si! – cada vez estaba mas exaltada, pero yo no iba a caer en ese juego, si lo hice la noche anterior fue porque consiguió que mostrara mi enojo, pero hoy no lo haría, lo mejor era ignorarla –

-claro que no – dije aun en tono sereno, no le mostraría mi molestia, eso era ponerme al nivel de ella – este numero esta mal – señale el numero que había errado seguramente seria un golpe para su orgullo el haberse equivocado en algo tan simple –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esta mal? – pregunto como si en verdad no supiera porque estaba equivocado, estaba seguro que no se iría hasta que le dejara claro el porque de eso, así que di un suspiro para tragarme mi enojo y hablar lo mas calmado posible –

-debería ser un cuatro – no despegue mis ojos de ella, y cuando lo dije prácticamente me fulmino con su mirada, si con eso pudiera matarme, hubiera caído muerto en un instante –

-¡es un cuatro! – dijo elevando mas su tono, y con eso solo avivo mas mi cólera, que acaso no sentía respeto por nadie, yo era su maestro no tenia porque hablarme así –

-es un nueve señorita Kinomoto – estaba seguro de lo que veía, ese numero era un nueve, y como tal lo había calificado, ahora no cambiaria de opinión solo porque ella aseguraba que no lo era –

-¡¿nueve? – dijo como si yo dijera alguna tontería – Claro que no, es un cuatro porque iba a estar correcto todo el proceso para equivocarme en un tonto numero en la respuesta ¡es un cuatro! – su tono seguía siendo fuerte, y ya no le permitiría hablarme así, no quería exaltarme, pero si no se iba pronto, ya no me contendría y de nuevo iniciaría un pleito con ella, como el día de ayer, y no estaba dispuesto a caer en eso –

-pues a mi me parece un nueve, debe aprender a escribir mejor – ya no quería seguir viendo esa mirada de reproche e ira hacia mi, así que lo mejor para tranquilizarme era regresar a mi trabajo –

-¡y usted tal vez deba aprender a ver mejor! ¡Ese es un cuatro! – pero por lo visto ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, cuando lo que reclamaba no tenia sentido –

-no se de que se queja si de todas formas tiene una nota perfecta – no entendía cual era el problema –

-si, pero según esto es gracias al punto adicional que gane la semana pasada por resolver el ejercicio mas complicado, no porque el trabajo este correcto, cosa que lo esta – estaba por colmar mi paciencia, si así le hablaba a todos con migo era otra cosa, ya no escuchaba lo que decía solo el tono que tenia para hacerlo, pero estaba dispuesto a no ceder, discutir con ella era darle gusto, y no lo haría –

-no voy a cambiar de idea señorita, para mi es un nueve y como tal lo califique – esperaba que con eso se fuera –

-¡no iba a quedarse tranquilo ¿verdad? –

-no la comprendo – contra mi voluntad regrese mi mirada a ella, y parecía mas furibunda que antes, el verde de sus ojos se había intensificado –

-¡no iba a quedarse tranquilo por el incidente de ayer con la computadora, tenía que vengarse de alguna forma! – estaba por colmar mi autocontrol, que se pensaba que yo andaba por ahí, vengándome de todo, mis creencias y principios no me lo permitían, lo que estaba haciendo con ella no era venganza, si no aleccionar el comportamiento que tenia, solo quería que comprendiera que el dinero no le daba el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, había reglas y comportamientos que cumplir, y un poco de realidad le vendría muy bien, pero como toda niña caprichosa, creía que esto era algo en su contra, que no la hacia salirse con la suya –

-¡esto no es una venganza señorita Kinomoto...! – aunque eleve mi tono de voz, no llego al que ella usaba y no dejaría que llegara, su mirada cambio de un momento a otro, aunque aun estaba molesta, un atisbo de travesura surco su cara y no me gusto –

-¡sabe que! Olvídelo – tomo la carpeta con una pasividad que me hizo dudar de las palabras que decía – pesara sobre su conciencia no la mía – dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sonrió con desden, si creía que con eso lograría que cambiar de opinión estaba muy equivocada – y eso no es bueno para usted... "padre" – lo había logrado, esta niña había logrado que mi enojo saliera a flote con solo mencionar esa palabra –

-¡creí que habíamos dejado claro el punto que no debe referirse a mi así! – me puse de pie cuando dije esto, con mi gesto su sonrisa se amplio, y me enoje mas al ver que por mas que lo intente no lograría controlarme y seguramente terminaríamos discutiendo –

-parece que no muy bien, pero podemos llegar a un arreglo – se cruzo de brazos y me miro seriamente – ¿cambiara mi nota? – pero quien se creía esta niña malcriada, con esa actitud menos lograría que cambiara de opinión, si hubiera utilizado un tono mas adecuado y una petición sincera, lo habría considerado, pero con lo altanera que se comportaba, no merecía ni mi tiempo –

-de ninguna manera ya le dije que es nueve – para mi lo era, si no sabia escribir bien no tenia derecho a reclamar nada, ese era un nueve y como tal se quedaría –

-¡es un cuatro! – replico de nuevo, pero cada vez le creía menos –

-pero parece nueve – le dije imitando su sonrisa –

-muy bien, déjelo así, si usted dice que parece nueve, no hay mas que hacer – me costaba trabajo creer que lo dejaría así, no, ella no dejaría de insistir hasta que lograra hacer lo que ella decía – no lo molesto mas "padre Shaoran" – en verdad sabia dar en el punto correcto para desatar mi molestia, y lo peor de todo, yo no podía disimular cuando lo lograba –

-por ultima vez señorita Kinomoto deje de... –

-es que eso parece – dijo cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta – un padre, se viste como uno, regaña como uno, aunque no lo sea aun, eso parece, igual que mi cuatro, que parece nueve – este berrinche ya iba mas allá de todo, solo decía eso para molestarme por no cambiar la nota, cuando al hacerlo no variaría en nada, incluso en su rostro había un gesto bastante infantil, lo cual solo terminaba por confirmarme su comportamiento de niña mimada, solo faltaba que se tirara al suelo en protesta por no hacer lo que decía –

-su actitud raya en lo infantil – le dije sin ocultar mi enojo, ya no podía hacerlo, estaba llegando a mi limite, y la paciencia no era precisamente una de mis virtudes, y con ella se ponía a prueba –

-llámelo como quiera, pero mientras siga vistiéndose así, para mi seguirá siendo él padre Shaoran –

-esta colmando mi paciencia señorita – apreté con fuerza mi puño, lo mejor era castigarla por atreverse hablarme así –

-pues usted ya colmo la mía, y como ya no quiero discutir mejor lo dejo – se encamino a la puerta para abrirla e irse, y yo trataba tanto de controlarme para no discutir que no era capaz de detenerla para castigarla – permiso... Padre – dijo antes de cerrar con fuerza, y pareció ser hasta entonces que reaccione –

-¡señorita Kinomoto!... – grite, pero era evidente que ella no regresaría, me acerque a la puerta para hacerla regresar – ¡señorita Kinomoto!... – la vi perderse en el pasillo sin acatar a mi llamado, estaba muy molesto y no solo con ella por su comportamiento infantil, y su falta de respeto a mi persona, si no con migo mismo, por haber caído en su juego, había logrado exaltarme hasta el punto que no pude ni reprenderla por hablarme como lo hizo. De alguna manera se había salido con la suya, y todo porque cada vez que la escuchaba llamarme padre de la forma que lo hacia, en burla y desden, no lograba controlarme, y terminaba discutiendo con ella, pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerla entender que su actitud no la llevaría a ningún lado. Tenia que encontrar la forma.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Estaba tan molesta que si alguien se atrevía hablarme en un tono no adecuado, seguramente tendríamos una pelea, ese hombre era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, y hacerme rabiar como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien, pero estaba muy mal si creía que me quedaría así, no señor, aun no conocía a Sakura Kinomoto, le demostraría que no podría con migo, esta había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, no dejaría que empezara a meterse con mis calificaciones, aunque me haya puesto una nota perfecta, no pasaría por alto que me califico como malo ese ejercicio y era mas que evidente, que lo hizo solo por vengarse de lo computadora. Sentía la necesidad de golpear algo con fuerza, si tenía la cara de él mucho que mejor.

Caminaba a paso presuroso, lo mejor era encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que se me bajara un poco el enojo porque estaba segura que si iba con mi prima ella lo defendería solo por estar enamorada de él, y terminaría peleándome con ella. Aun estaba cruzando el jardín cuando la vi conversar con una de las monjas y cuando ella se alejo, me pareció ver que… lloraba ¿habría pasado algo? olvidándome un momento de mi, me dirigí hacia ella para preguntar que sucedida.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué tienes? ––

-nada – me dijo tratando de alejarse, pero esta vez no la dejaría irse sin que me dijera que le sucedía

-como que nada – me coloque frente a ella – estas llorando – limpiaba sus lágrimas como si con eso lograra que yo dejara de interesarme en el hecho –

-no tiene importancia – empezaba a creer que esto tal vez tenia que ver con todo lo que le dije el día anterior, nunca fue mi intención que se pusiera así, por los comentarios que hice, quizá si era cierto que estaba muy enamorada del tipo ese, y entonces yo no la había apoyado como debía hacerlo –

-dime que es lo que tienes, si no lo haces, no se como ayudarte – lo mejor era enfrentarla, que de una vez sacara todo lo que sentía, era mejor que tragárselo, y yo debería prestar atención a este consejo – esto es por nuestra conversación con respecto al profesor – la vi negar levemente, pero no pude dejar de pensar que se debía a eso – ¿entonces? – dio un largo suspiro varias compañeras a nuestro alrededor nos veían fijamente, dábamos la impresión de estar discutiendo seguramente, ella miro a su alrededor y noto las miradas sobre nosotras –

-¡pasa que ya estoy cansada de esto! – su voz sonó muy grave, y mas lagrimas surcaron su rostro, este no era el mejor lugar para hablar, no daríamos un espectáculo frente a todas –

-tranquila – coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para hacerla caminar ya que parecía haberse quedado estática – creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro lado – aun no quería moverse, nunca la había visto así, era como si estuviera muy agobiada – ven vamos – la empuje un poco, y empezó a caminar, lo mejor era ir a mi habitación, teníamos tiempo para charlar un rato y retomar las clases, y de no ser así, tendríamos que faltar, no la dejaría en ese estado.

Llegamos hasta mi habitación y la hice sentarse en mi cama, mientras buscaba algo para que tomara, aun seguía muy angustiada, y parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos, eso ya no era por estar enamorada del profesor, estaba segura que era algo mas serio, que podría haber pasado en el corto tiempo que salio del salón hasta que la encontré, será que la maestra que estaba con ella le dijo algo, si, era lo mas probable.

-toma – dije entregándole el vaso con agua –

-gracias – con un poco de desgano empezó a beber un poco de el, me senté a su lado, dispuesta a no dejarla salir de ahí, hasta que me contara todo, y buscar la manera de ayudarla –

-ahora si vas a decirme porque estas así – no había tiempo para preparar el terreno –

-son muchas cosas... – agacho su rostro, sabia que entre todas esas estaba su sentimiento por el padre, así que no era conveniente ahondar mucho –

-bueno la primera ya la sabemos dime las otras – de nuevo suspiro profundamente como si con eso se diera valor, que tan malo podría ser lo que le sucedía –

-¡jamás quise venir a este colegio! – su tono era bastante riguroso, parecía estar molesta –

-entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí sin revelarte o algo parecido? siempre defendiste tus ideas, como lograron mantenerte a raya – era algo que no comprendía, yo había aceptado entrar aquí porque no tenia opción, en ningún otro lado me recibirían, pero ella, siempre lograba salirse con la suya y convencer a la tía de hacer lo que ella quería, no debió luchar demasiado si lo decía de esa manera –

-no fue nada sencillo – dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche y se levanto de la cama, para empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación – conoces a mamá, luego de lo que pasó en el otro colegio, se volvió insoportable apenas y me dejo terminar el año –

-eso puede notarlo –

-cuando para el siguiente curso me dijo que me enviaría a este colegio me puse como loca, era una idea absurda, me opuse todo lo que pude, incluso trate de escapar de casa – eso ultimo me sorprendió un poco, mi mamá menciono algo pero creí que estaba exagerando, Tomoyo era un tanto rebelde pero no como para irse de su casa, para ese entonces, ya no nos hablábamos, los últimos días que estuvimos en el colegio, trate de evitarla lo mas que podía, no quería meterla en mas líos o que ella me metiera a mi –

-creí que eso había sido mentira –

-pues no, como castigo por haberlo intentado, estuve encerrada todas las vacaciones antes que empezara el año escolar, y solo salí para ingresar aquí – paso las manos por su rostro en signo de desesperación, ahora comprendía porque no la vi en ese tiempo, considerando el tipo de vida que llevábamos estar encerrada todo ese tiempo debió ser un infierno para ella, regularmente salía todos los fines de semana – estoy de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa, es como si aun estuviera castigada por ese incidente –

-no creí que la cosa estuviera así – no sabia como sentirme con respecto a eso, la verdad nuestra travesura, porque no podía llamarla de otra manera, había resultado muy mal, sus consecuencias pudieron ser graves, y hasta ahora era que lo comprendía, mis padres tenían razón cuando dijeron que no medimos las consecuencias que pudo tener ese juego, pero el castigo para Tomoyo me parecía excesivo, el de mis padres fue casi igual de riguroso y debido a eso tuvo otras consecuencias para mi, creo que ahora hubiera deseado que me castigaran de la misma forma que a ella –

-eso no es lo peor – se sentó de nuevo en la cama para verme fijamente, que podía ser peor que te dejaran encerrada – por mi rebeldía aun después de entrar aquí y todas la cosas que hice para evitarlo, dijo que solo podía reformarme estando en un ambiente de paz espiritual – su tono ahora era de fastidio, no quería imaginarme el sermón que le debió haber dado todas las veces que podía en este tiempo, pero que se suponía que significaba eso del lugar espiritual –

-que va enviarte a algún lugar... espiritual – me parecía gracioso que pensara en eso –

-de hecho si – por la seriedad de su expresión supuse que no se trataba de algo simple – ¡quiere que me encierre en un convento cuando termine la escuela! – pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero lo dijo con tanta rabia que no podía ser así, medite mejor lo que escuchaba, no tenia sentido, que lograba con eso –

-¿QUÉ? ¡Acaso se volvió loca! O cree que estamos en el sigo dieciocho – sabia que mi tía siempre había sido muy severa con mi prima, pero de ahí atreverse a meterla de monja, me parecía ridículo, no podía ser en serio –

-desearía que así fuera – su enojo aun estaba en su rostro, pero me seguía resistiendo a creer en sus palabras – ya hizo todos los arreglos, la única forma con la que conseguí quitármela de encima fue decirle que aceptaba si me dejaba terminar la escuela, y luego tomaría los hábitos – si lo que me había dicho de mi la tía Sonomi me parecía mentira, ese trato era aun peor –

-¡estas dispuesta a meterte de monja! ¡En que demonios estas pensado! – ahora fui yo la que se puso de pie, esto no tenia sentido, si ella no quería no podían obligarla, era una locura, no se trataba de estudiar la carrera que su madre quería, sino de lo que pasaría con el resto de su vida, si ella lo había aceptado tan fácilmente, esa no era mi prima, habrían miles de formas de evitarlo, no tenía porque aguantar eso –

-no voy hacerlo – la seguridad con que lo dijo, me hizo detener todas la palabras que iba a soltar, la mire fijamente –

-no te entiendo –

-le dije que lo haría para que dejara de importunarme – se dejo caer en la cama – era un convento o estar encerrada en la casa que diferencia había, no iba a dejarme asistir a la universidad, me sentí atrapada – eso empezaba a tener mas lógica, si hay algo que Tomoyo siempre ha querido, es estudiar en la universidad, lo sentía algo así como si lograra su emancipación, había hecho planes desde niña para cuando ese momento llegara, incluso alguna vez hizo una lista de las universidades a las que quería asistir, y todas estaban muy lejos de su casa –

-en serio esta así de mal – me senté a su lado y tome su mano, se había calmado un poco, después de sacar eso, pero aun tenia una expresión de agobio – es decir ¿Por qué un convento? no lo entiendo –

-no se si en verdad es eso lo que quiere, no se quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza, en un momento ella cambio completamente con migo, siempre fue estricta, pero ese año todo se intensifico, controlaba todo en mi vida, y empezó hacer una lista de planes y expectativas para mi, que no iban con migo, hasta llegar a esto, pero no voy a cumplirlas – hablaba rápidamente con mucho enojo, seguramente ya había cargado con esto por mucho tiempo, no debió ser fácil no tener a nadie que la apoyara en estos momentos –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – llevo su mano al bolsillo de su falda para sacar un sobre algo estrujado –

-mira – me extendió el sobre que tenía en sus manos y al leerlo me sorprendí más de lo que ya estaba, era un panfleto para solicitar… –

-¿una beca? – No entendía que necesidad tenía de solicitar una beca, si contaba con dinero más que suficiente para pagarse la universidad, y muchas cosas más, su familia estaba muy bien acomodada –

-si, a sus espaldas, he estado aplicando para diversas becas en algunas universidades en el extranjero – note como cambio su semblante al decir esto, ahora comprendía porque estaba tan sumisa, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y eso incluía el pelear con nuestras compañeras y aguantarse todas las quejas y reclamos de su madre – cuando termine la escuela ¡me largo de aquí! – dijo con bastante énfasis en sus palabras, se veía muy decidida hacerlo –

-vaya, no sabia que la estuvieras pasando tan mal –

-no tanto, el colegio resulto no ser tan malo, las monjas son bastante agradables, y tiene muchas actividades extracurriculares que son divertidas además... – se quedo un tanto pensativa y su sonrojo no paso desapercibido para mi, sabia muy bien por donde iba la cosa –

-ni lo digas, te encontraste con un hombre maravilloso – por mi gesto esperaba que notara que no quería que mencionara una palabra sobre él –

-no solo eso, mamá hablo con el para contarle mis supuestos planes de entrar aun convento y el hermano se ha estado encargando de darme algunas lecciones, no pude negarme con la presión que mi madre puso, él esta convencido que mi vocación es sincera, y no me agrada mentirle –

-entonces él cree que vas a ser monja – esto si me sorprendió – y supongo que piensa que yo puedo alejarte del camino con mi mala influencia –

-algo así – bueno esto me aclaraba algunas cosas –

-bueno que piense lo que quiera, no quiero hablar de él ahora – esto me hizo recordar el porque estaba tan enojada con el tipo, pero... lo importante ahora era Tomoyo, ya luego vería que hacer con el padre – no debe ser nada fácil ¿Estas dispuesta dejarlo todo e irte? –

-si no hay mas remedio, intentaré charlar con mi madre cuando el año termine y si aun insiste en que debo entrar a un convento, me marchare, es por eso que necesito la beca, ella no va a pagar mis estudios superiores, estoy segura – dio un gran suspiro y se levanto de nuevo de la cama, se acerco a la ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte – para entonces ya seré mayor de edad y podré tomar mis propias decisiones – eso era lo que estaba esperando, cumplir la mayoría de edad, ahora todo tenia sentido para eso no faltaba mucho – mientras tanto no quiero provocarla –

-bueno ahora entendiendo algunas cosas – me levante y camine hasta su lado, se giro a verme con un rostro mas tranquilo, seguramente ya se sentía mas liberada – supongo que es por eso que no has tenido ningún contacto con otro hombre que no sea el profesorcito – note que de nuevo se ponía un poco rígida, al parecer ese tema aun nos costaría un poco de trabajo, era evidente que ahora no se sentía muy cómoda hablando del sexo opuesto, y no la culpaba, luego de dos años de no hacerlo, no debía ser muy fácil –

-estoy un tanto fuera de práctica, no he salido con nadie desde hace casi dos años – empezó a caminar por toda la habitación signo claro que estaba nerviosa, no puede evitar reír ante su gesto, ver a Tomoyo nerviosa no era muy común de hecho solo recuerdo haberla visto actuar de esa manera por un muchacho, los demás no eran precisamente los que lograban ponerla en ese estado de nerviosismo, pero él conseguía eso y mas –

-eso si debe ser muy difícil para ti – trate de detenerla en su recorrido y logre que me viera a la cara – digo, no salir con nadie… -

-un poco, de por si nunca le agradaron los muchachos con los que salía – se quedo meditando un rato en lo que había dicho, al parecer fue hasta ahí que noto el verdadero punto al que yo iba, y si la había visto sonrojarse por el padre, esta vez el color en su rostro fue mayor, justo como lo recordaba, era evidente que aun había algo ahí, lo importante era saber que tanto – si… se puso así solo por chicos que eran bastante responsables... – nos miramos fijamente y ambas reímos ante esto, ya que generalmente los tipos con los que salíamos eran un poco aburridos, pero eran los que nuestros papás aceptaban, así que no teníamos alternativa, los que nos interesaban llegaban por casualidad donde nos encontrábamos, para librarnos de los que no queríamos – te imaginas como hubiera reaccionado si se hubiera enterado de mi casi relación con tu... –– se detuvo en lo que iba a decir y sabia perfectamente a quien se refería, su rostro lo indicaba todo, al parecer si le había afectado que le hablara de él, aunque fuera unas palabras tan vagas y sin sentido, seria bueno mencionarle que él se mostraba mas interesado de lo que había hecho notar, pero en otro momento, pensé en lo que había dicho con respecto a su madre, si ella se hubiera enterado de eso hubiera sido muy desagradable el pelito, ya era suficiente que no me quiera a mi cerca de su hija, no había que involucra a mas personas de la familia –

-no quiero ni pensarlo – dije imaginándome la escena –

-la verdad no me conviene que sepa lo que estoy haciendo – el tema se había desviado hacia otro lado, lo que me daba a entender que no quería hablar sobre relaciones amorosas que no se dieron, no insistiría por el momento –

-supongo que ahora entiendo porque te muestras tan dócil, no quieres levantar sospechas – asegure a lo que ella sonrío –

-así es – reflexione sobre toda la situación y no me parecía justo que tuviera que reprimirse de hacer tantas cosas solo para no ser descubierta, si antes quería sacarla de esa represión, ahora estaba mas decidida hacerlo –

-si piensas dejar todo, crees que tiene caso seguirte reprimiendo – me miro con cara de no entender lo que dije –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto con cierta desconfianza, seguramente por mi sonrisa –

-bueno, he notado que para ocultar tus planes, cambiaste mucho y debo suponer que eso incluye tu forma de vestirte ¿o me equivoco? – la vi asentir, lo cual era de suponerse, seguramente su guardarropa ahora era un tanto pasado de moda, cosas muy parecidas a este uniforme –

-¿podemos hacer algo al respecto? – dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba un poco más confianza, y eso era bueno, era todo lo que necesitaba –

-por supuesto que si y parece que ahora todo encaja perfecto – empecé hacer un plan en mi mente para lograr que la dejaran juntarse con migo sin causarle problemas con su mamá –

-de que hablas, porque si estas hablando de una visita al rancho por ahora no es buena idea, no quiero verlo – al parecer ella no tenía la misma idea que yo en mente, se había desviado a mi primer plan, pero luego de esta conversación lo mejor era retrasar ese encuentro, hasta que se aclara con respecto a lo que sentía por el profesor odioso, no entendía como podía gustarle si era tan insoportable –

-esta bien, dejaremos eso para más adelante, pero hay algo mas – le dije para olvidarme de él por el momento, ya bastante tenia con nuestra reciente pelea –

-¿Qué? –

-bueno, que papá adquirió un nuevo negocio, que te gustara conocer – y estaba segura que le encantaría –

-y ¿Qué es? – me senté en la cama, mientras ampliaba mas mi sonrisa y ella se sentó a mi lado, viéndome con expectación –

-recuerdas la discoteca a la que solíamos ir paradise –

-si – dijo un tanto mas entusiasmada, seguramente al recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos ahí –

-pues ahora es mía, y de hecho pienso cambiarle el nombre – me emocionaba mucho este hecho, tenía tantos planes para la remodelación que no pude evitar sonreír aun más –

-¿Qué? En serio – estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que decía, y no era para menos, la verdad aun no podía creer que papá hubiera comprado ese negocio solo por mi, por eso quería rendir al máximo en todo el proceso –

-como lo oyes soy la nueva administradora y dueña – su rostro ahora tenia una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía – por ahora la estamos remodelando, la reinauguración será en par de meses, podríamos ir, así ves de nuevo el mundo aunque no sea en el rancho – eso podría ser mejor que juntarla con gente que no quería –

-me encantaría, pero no creo que a mi mamá le guste la idea – no sonaba decepcionada, mas bien, era como si sintiera que debía hacerlo, sin que ella se diera cuenta claro, tenia que haber un modo –

-bueno pues ya encontraremos la forma de que vayas sin mentirle – sonreímos en complicidad, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, todo esto me hacia sentir como si de nuevo fuéramos las misma chicas divertidas y dispuestas a comerse el mundo como antes, pero aunque eso no era posible del todo, quería creer que lograría al menos, vivir con un poco de la misma intensidad que tenia entonces – vamos a tratar de ser las de antes prima –

-eso seria bueno – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, y con eso, dábamos inicio a una nueva etapa, encontrar la forma de salir sin crearnos problemas, Tomoyo ahora parecía mas relajada, mas libre, ella tenia razón, el problema no era grave, si no los métodos que había pensado para resolverlo, pero debía apoyarla hasta donde pudiera, y lo haría, no la imaginaba vestida como monja – hablando de otra cosa que fuiste a discutir con el hermano Shaoran – mi felicidad momentánea desapareció ante la sola mención de ese nombre –

-tenias que recordármelo – parte de mi enojo volvió y no pude contenerme me puse de pie tratando de no mostrarme tan enfadada como me sentía al rememorar el suceso – me califico como malo un ejercicio que tiene la respuesta correcta – dije en tono bastante severo, a lo que como siempre ella me miro con una incredulidad en su rostro que no me era extraña, siempre se ponía del lado de él, que caso tenia que le contara mi punto de vista –

-no puedo creerte, déjame ver – me acerque a mesa donde había dejado mi carpeta con el trabajo y lo abrí en la pagina que estaba mi supuesto error para mostrárselo, y que de una vez dejara de defender a ese hombre – ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto cuando lo examino y al igual que yo, no veía nada de malo –

-ves el cuatro – dije señalando el numero que según estaba mal escrito, a lo que ella asintió – bueno, tu querido Hermano Shaoran, dice que es un nueve – no pude evitar sonar con bastante molestia por el hecho, no dejaría de sentirme así por eso –

-bueno nunca fuiste muy buena para escribir… – la mire con reproche, si hasta ahora le había pasado que lo defendiera, era porque creí que yo era la que estaba un poco paranoica, pero tenia pruebas que el tipo me odiaba, y las tenia en sus manos, y aun así seguía de parte de él, definitivamente si debía estar o muy tonta, o muy enamorada –

-si lo vas a defender no digas ni una palabra mas, el que estés enamorada de el, no te da derecho a defenderlo siempre – le quite la carpeta de las manos arrojándola lo mas lejos posible, no quería verla, solo me hacia recordar el episodio y la poca importancia que le dio al hecho de calificarme mal, solo porque le dio la gana –

-no estoy enamorada de él – asevero mi prima –

-bueno dijiste que no estabas segura – suspiro profundamente, al parecer nuestra charla sobre lo que pudiera sentir no había sido en vano – o que… ¿tan rápido se aclararon tus sentimientos? No tiene que ver con la mención de Toya ¿o si? – deje entre ver muchas cosas con mi comentario, Tomoyo simplemente me dio la espalda en signo de no querer hablar sobre el asunto –

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar de él – me miro como si la culpable de sus confusiones fuera yo – y mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase – sin siquiera esperarme salio del cuarto con paso rápido, yo me limite a sonreír, ya sabia a quien mencionar cada vez que defendiera al padre, de esa manera estaría parejas, al parecer escuchar sobre Toya la había afectado mas de lo que imagine, seguramente aun había algo ahí por el tonto de mi hermano, y eso la estaba haciendo dudar de lo que creía podía sentir por el padre, y eso parecía ser bueno, ya que dudaba que en verdad estuviera enamorada de él –

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que llegue al colegio y me había terminado de acoplar al ritmo de vida que había en el lugar, ahora estaba al corriente en las clases y ya no había más prórrogas para entrega de tareas, era una alumna más. La relación con mis compañeras no había cambiado en nada, seguían haciéndome la vida imposible, pero había logrado salir airosa, de un tiempo a la fecha se habían mantenido un tanto distantes de mi, creo que ellas también se estaban cansando de este juego. Bueno algunas, ya que mis tres peores rivales no cambiarían de idea, con ellas si no había ningún progreso, pero no me importaba.

Por otro lado estaba mi prima que al parecer estaba volviendo a ser la de antes, ahora estaba un poco más alegre, y su actitud positiva estaba regresando, lo cual me alegraba mucho, al parecer el que haya logrado desahogarse le había sentado muy bien, y aunque no lo dijera sabia que había empezado a poner en claro sus sentimientos.

Lo que si no había mejorado en nada en este mes era mi relación con el padre, cada vez que podía me exigía mas que a las otras, ya sea con tareas, o con preguntas que tenia que admitir cada vez me costaba mas trabajo contestarle, por lo que tenia que prepararme mejor para su clase, ya que no estaba dispuesta a ceder en esto, no lo dejaría hacerme quedar en ridículo como pretendía hacerlo, no comprendía su actitud, con la demás se mostraba tan accesible, porque no podía hacerlo con migo, no había visto una sonrisa sincera en su rostro en todo este tiempo, al menos que fuera dirigía hacia mi.

Lo único que mantenía su imagen fuera de mis pensamientos era el haber estado coordinando los detalles para la reinauguración de la discoteca, ya casi estaba todo listo, seria un evento muy exclusivo, ya que esa era la idea que tenia para el lugar, estaba muy entusiasmada por esto. Al igual que por los avances que tenia mi pequeña amiga Azumi en su recuperación, su cirugía estaba muy cerca y esto era algo que me tenia muy contenta, estaba segura que pronto la vería caminando, era lo que mas esperaba con ansias.

La clase de deportes, era una de las que mas disfrutaba, mi condición física había mejorado mucho, no era tan buena deportista como antes, pero rendía lo suficiente. En esta ocasión íbamos a practicar uno de los deportes que mas me gustaba volleyball. Algunas de mis compañeras habían notado que era buena en deportes por lo que les gustaba que quedara en sus equipos, al igual que mi prima, que ahora parecía estar más dispuesta a desarrollarse en este ambiente.

-bien formen dos grupos y vamos a empezar el juego – dijo la maestra y rápidamente todas empezamos a buscar a las mejores, nosotras nos limitamos a quedarnos de un lado de la cancha esperando que la demás se unieran a nuestro equipo, cosa que no tardo en suceder, no me extraño que mis tres queridas compañeras quedaran del lado contrario, seria agradable ganarles – listas – dijo la maestra cuando ya estaba dispuesto el juego, y dio inicio, luego de eso se encargo de dirigir a otro grupo dejándonos solas –

Estábamos teniendo en buen papel, al parecer ellas no eran muy buenas para este deporte por lo que estábamos ganando con facilidad, y la sonrisa de triunfo que tenia en mi rostro molestaba de sobre manera a Mihara, ella era la que seguía mostrando mayor desagarrado por mi, por ende, era a la que mas disfrutaba ganarle. El partido ya estaba prácticamente en nuestras manos, no había manera que lograran ganarnos, y eso me hacia sentir muy bien. Celebraba una nueva anotación de espaldas a la red, cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, me gire rápidamente para ver que me había golpeado y no tarde mucho en descubrir que el causante había sido un balón, y a juzgar por su sonrisa la que lo había hecho fue Mihara.

-¡oye! Ten cuidado con lo que haces – le reclame molesta –

-lo siento – dijo como si en verdad hubiera sido un accidente, pero era más que evidente que lo hizo a propósito –

-si claro – reanudamos el juego, y en un saque que ella hizo, el balón de nuevo me golpeo, por lo que ya no estaba dispuesta a creer que se trataba de un "accidente" – bien suficiente – dije acercándome hasta la red, tome el balón que estaba en el suelo para verla fijamente – si eso quieres – la mire en advertencia y retrocedí, para ser yo la que hiciera el saque, y sin pensarlo mucho lo apunte hasta ella, dando en el blanco, su cabeza –

-¡pero que te pasa! – me dijo molesta, cruzándose hasta nuestro lado de la cancha –

-lo siento no fue a propósito – dije inocentemente, imitando su tono –

-escúchame bien Kinomoto – me apunto con un dedo mientras me hablaba, y ese gesto no me gusto – no te conviene meterte con migo... – le aparte de un manotazo el dedo con el que me apuntaba para verla fijamente a la cara –

-¡a mi no me amenazas Mihara! – le dije bastante alto para que le quedara claro que no le convenía meterse con migo, sentí como Tomoyo llego a mi lado seguramente para que no siguiera con ese pleito –Tú fuiste la que inicio esto –

-¡eres insoportable! – me grito, y esto me hizo reír internamente, ya que por fuera quería seguir mostrándome severa con ella –

-si no vas a poder con migo es mejor que no me provoques – le advertí –

-¡ya veras! – Tomo otro balón y de nuevo me lo lanzo, apenas y logre esquivarlo, me había apuntado a la cara, por lo que al girarme me golpeo en la espalda –

-no sabes con quien te metiste – me acerque a la cesta donde estaban el resto de balones y tome dos sin pensarlo mucho se los lance, logrando darle con uno, no supe en que momento eso se había convertido en una batalla de balones y ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, por mas que Tomoyo trato de detenerme no pudo, ya que hubiera sido victima de nuestra guerra, al igual que sus amigas, se limitaban a decirnos que nos detuviéramos, pero ambas prestábamos odios sordos a sus palabras –

-¡suficiente señoritas! – escuchamos el grito de la maestra que al ver nuestra pelea se había acercado a nosotras – ¿que es lo que les sucede? – Cuando distinguimos que ella estaba muy molesta nos detuvimos, soltando las últimas armas que quedaban en nuestras manos –

-ella inicio todo – dijo sin más Mihara en plan de victima –

-¡eres una mentirosa! – le dije dispuesta a seguir con nuestra discusión –

-¡basta! – Su voz severa alejo de nuestras mentes cualquier intento de retomar esta pelea –las dos tendrán un castigo por esto ¡acompáñenme! – sin poder decir nada en mi defensa, me vi obligada a caminar detrás de ella seguida de Mihara, el duelo de miradas duro todo el camino hasta la oficina de la directora, ya que supuse que era ahí donde nos llevaría, pero estaba muy equivocada, como se me había olvidado el hecho que el encargado de la disciplina era nada mas y nada menos que el padre Shaoran, al parecer le había dado el motivo perfecto para castigarme, me reprendí por eso, pero tampoco iba a quedarme tranquila mientras era atacada. Llegamos hasta la oficina que él ocupaba, y la hermana toco a la puerta, aun muy molesta por el pleito que había desatado en su clase, al parecer cada vez me estaba causando más problemas el cumplir con mi promesa de comportarme adecuadamente.

-hermano Shaoran – estaba muy sumergido en su lectura cuando la hermana lo interrumpió – al parecer las señoritas tienen un problema que tal vez usted les ayude a resolver – su mirada se enfoco en mi, y una mueca que identifique como satisfacción apareció en su rostro –

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo señorita Kinomoto? – pregunto como si tuviera la total seguridad que cualquier incidente que hubiera ocurrido fue mi culpa –

-¡porque asume que fui yo la que hizo algo, si las dos estamos aquí! – le dije con mas énfasis del necesario ya que tanto la hermana como Mihara me vieron como si hubiera cometido un delito –

-no es muy difícil entenderlo – dijo simplemente, pero esto me molesto más, no era yo la que había iniciado esto, y no cargaría con ese paquete –

-en este caso no hermano – dijo la maestra al parecer notando que el solo me culpaba a mí – Las dos estaban en una riña con los balones como armas – Mihara se limitaba a mantener la cabeza baja, me parecía una actitud muy cobarde sobre todo porque fue ella la culpable que estuviéramos aquí, tal vez yo no debí reaccionar como lo hice, pero no iba a quedarme quieta mientras ella me golpeaba con los balones – ambas tendrán un castigo – sus palabras fueron muy enfáticas, por lo que el tendría que castigarnos a las dos o a ninguna –

-bien, seremos imparciales – se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a nosotras – andando – salio de la oficina por lo que tuvimos que seguirlo, no quería imaginarme que tipo de castigo era el que estaba planeando, no seria nada bueno –

Llegamos hasta una de las canchas exteriores, era muy grande, se utilizaba para el equipo de atletismo, por lo que contaba con una pista para correr, y fue ahí donde el se detuvo.

-como veo que lo que les sobra es energía, vamos a tratar de agotarla – no me gustaba como sonaba eso – haremos ejercicios el resto de la tarde –

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta loco? – dije sin pensar, no debería ponerme en contra del castigo o muy probablemente el seria mas duro –

-no, no lo estoy – se acerco a mi y me miro fijamente – quiero verlas correr para empezar – se alejo un poco para tener una mejor perspectiva de ambas – vamos 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha –

-pero hermano – dijo Mihara no muy conforme con lo que el decía, y su tono de victima me parecía estar de mas, seguramente esperaba que le quitaran el castigo, aunque conociendo el comportamiento del padre para con migo, no me extrañaría nada que me dejara a mi sola cumpliendo la sanción –

-lo siento señorita Mihara, pero el castigo tendrá que ser para las dos – empiecen – sin esperar otra orden empecé hacer lo que decía, entre mas rápido terminara mejor, 10 vueltas no seria mucho, al menos eso intentaba hacerme creer.

-esto es tú culpa – escuche decir a mi compañera cuando llego a mi lado, la mire con incredulidad, me culpaba a mi de esto, definitivamente esta niña estaba loca –

-¡¿mía? si mal no recuerdo fuiste TÚ la inicio el pleito, golpeándome con el balón – le recrimine sin detenerme en mi carrera –

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí Kinomoto, deberías buscar otro lugar…. –

-ya estoy cansada de escucharte decir eso, tú no eres la dueña del mundo, menos del colegio –interrumpí su discurso el cual ya me conocía y estaba cansada de escuchar – y como de lo que menos tengo ganas es de hablar con tigo, me adelanto – corrí mas rápido para alejarme de ella, era evidente que no nos soportábamos, por lo que era mejor estar lo mas alejadas una de la otra, no hizo intento por alcanzarme, así que le saque ventaja, si terminaba antes que ella podría disfrutar viéndola correr.

Luego de unas vueltas empezaba a sentirme bastante cansada, me costaba un poco de trabajo respirar, y para colmo de males, el cielo empezó a nublarse, y pronto se pudieron apreciar algunos relámpagos y el sonidos de los truenos, me detuve en mi carrera para ver el cielo. Seguramente detendría el castigo con esto, no lo admitiría frente a él pero no me sentía muy bien, y esa sensación estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-¡vamos señorita Kinomoto! – Escuche la voz del padre, me gire a verlo con molestia en mi rostro – aun no termina el castigo – se levanto desde donde nos veía, estaba un poco cerca de mi, así que se dirigió a donde me encontraba –

-parece que no ha notado que va a llover – quería evitar que notara mi cansancio, ya que no había corrido tanto como para estar así de agitada, Mihara llego junto a mi y también se detuvo, por lo que supuse que había bajado mi ritmo al correr para que me alcanzara –

-no creo que un poco de lluvia le haga mal – su tono era de desden – mientras no terminen no pueden irse – esto nos lo decía a las dos, pero estaba segura que si por él fuera, me lo diría solo a mi – así que continúen – lo mire con rabia y sin esperar que dijera mas emprendí de nuevo camino, terminaría el estúpido castigo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera –

Cada vez me sentía mas cansada, eso no era normal, estaba bastante agotada, y la verdad, no quería que lo notara, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban seguí corriendo, pude sentir las primeras gotas empezar a caer en mi cara, mire de nuevo al cielo, los rayos surcaban por todos lados seria una tormenta fuerte, todo el cielo se había oscurecido, y pronto empezó arreciar la lluvia, eso sumado a mi cansancio me hicieron detenerme para tomar aliento. Definitivamente esa sensación no me gustaba, pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, voltee hacia donde él estaba y con un gesto me indico que siguiera, así que como pude retome el castigo, pero cada vez me costaba más.

Esa era la ultima vuelta, había logrado terminar, para ese momento ya me encontraba totalmente empapada y me costaba trabajo respirar, aunque no era una sensación del todo desconocida, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, y la verdad esperaba que no volviera a sucederme, tal vez se me pasaría cuando descansara un poco, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera.

-termine... ya puedo irme... – le dije al profesor llegando junto a el, tratando de mantenerme erguida, y que no notara mi estado – o... quiere que siga corriendo... – sonó un tanto a desafió lo que dije, pero esperaba que no lo tomara en serio, me observo fijamente como si estuviera examinándome, también estaba empapado por la lluvia, sentir su mirada intensa sobre mi, me provocaba cosas que no me gustaban, así que observe hacia otro lado –

-no ya puede retirarse – dijo un tanto molesto, empecé a caminar rumbo a mi habitación –pero mañana tendrá que regresar – me detuve en seco y me gire a verlo –

-¿Qué? –

-así es, estarán castigadas por el resto de la semana, con eso aprenderán a comportase debidamente – quería replicarle, y decirle muchas cosas que seguramente no sonarían bien, pero estaba demasiado cansada para una discusión, lo mejor era dejarlo así, considerando mi estado –

-como quiera – Mihara llego junto a nosotros terminando también el castigo, lucia agitada, pero no tanto como yo, así que sin prestarle mayor interés me fui de ahí, aun con la lluvia golpeando en mi cuerpo, pase mis manos por mi rostro, y camine despacio hasta mi habitación, esperando que se me pasara pronto el cansancio, de lo contrario seria muy difícil que lograra cumplir con este castigo mañana y lo peor me esperaba una tonelada de tarea, por suerte era miércoles, así que me limitaría a terminar nada mas las próximas a entregar y eso era para el viernes –

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para bañarme y quitarme esa ropa mojada, no me haría nada bien permanecer así mucho tiempo, seguramente con eso tendría para recuperarme.

Al parecer el cansancio no se iría fácilmente, ya habían pasado algunas horas después del castigo y aun me sentía agitada, estaba en la biblioteca junto a mi prima terminando la tarea que teníamos que entregar de ciencias sociales, y era bastante tediosa, habíamos leído muchos libros, y en mi estado no podía concentrarme demasiado, y al parecer esto ya no paso desapercibido para ella.

-¿te sientes bien? – Su tono era de preocupación y no quería engañarla, y sabía que no podía hacerlo –

-no mucho, tanto leer ya me duele la cabeza – pase mis manos por mi rostro dejando de lado el libro que revisaba – ¿aun nos falta mucho? – pregunte con cierto fastidio ya no sabia ni por donde íbamos –

-no tanto, terminamos la mayor parte – la escuche decir acercándose mas a mi, por suerte la tarea era en parejas, y nos habían dejado trabajar juntas por lo que habíamos adelantado bastante –

-que bueno porque estoy un poco cansada – empecé a recoger mis cosas, ya no tenía cabeza para seguir con eso –

-segura que te sientes bien – dijo colocando una mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero estaba segura que la cosa no iba por ahí –

-si, tal vez me vaya a dar gripe o algo, la lluvia de hace un rato no iba a caerme bien, además me siento un tanto agitada –

-deberías cuidarte más – pude notar que mi ultima frase la preocupo más de lo que seguramente estaba, y yo compartía ese mismo temor, aunque trataba de decirme que pronto me pasaría, cada momento me sentía más cansada y no podía disimularlo –

-lo haré, podemos continuar mañana – dije ya sin ánimos –

-si no hay problema –

-bueno en ese caso me voy a mi cuarto –

-¿no vas a cenar? –

-no tengo hambre, prefiero irme a dormir, ya te dije me siento cansada, el padre me puso a correr como nunca lo había hecho – aunque estaba casada, aun me quedaban fuerzas para arremeter contra él, y de verdad debía tener un mal semblante ya que Tomoyo no me dijo nada por llamarlo padre – nos vemos mañana – dije alejándome del lugar, necesitaba relajarme un poco, hacer que se me pasara este cansancio, no quería que esto me pasara de nuevo, no otra vez, tenia que ser algo pasajero.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo

Había ido al comedor luego de salir de la biblioteca, pero la verdad no pude pasar bocado, estaba preocupada por Sakura, no lucia nada bien cuando la deje, y solo esperaba que mi temor estuviera equivocado, ya que no quería verla pasar por una situación así otra vez, lo mejor seria ir a verla para saber si en verdad estaba bien, porque su semblante no era muy bueno. De paso podría llevarle algo para que cenara, no había podido detenerla en la pelea con Mihara, y el castigo me había parecido algo excesivo, el hermano podía haber buscado otra forma de castigarla, paro tal parecía que cuando de Sakura se trataba tenia que ser mas riguroso.

-Sakura, estas ahí – toque su puerta, y espere a que contestara, pero no lo hizo y con esto me preocupe un poco mas – te traje algo para que comas, Sakura – escuche que la puerta se abría y distinguí su figura un poco inclinada al lado de la puerta – ¿Cómo sigues? – pregunte dejando lo que traía sobre la mesa de noche y me gire a verla –

-no… muy bien… – la escuche decir casi sin aliento, al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas, respiraba muy rápido, me acerque a ella rápidamente eso no era nada bueno –

-¡por Dios estas muy agitada! – La hice sentarse en una de las sillas más cercanas, no podía creer que esto pasara de nuevo –

-lo se… me siento muy cansada… me cuesta un poco respirar…. – empezó a toser con fuerza – y desde hace…. un momento la tos no me deja – hablaba con bastante dificultad por el cansancio, estaba un poco asustada y la comprendía perfectamente –

-será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, sabía que no estabas bien ¿te puedes poner en pie? – le pregunte mientras la ayudaba a pararse –

-si solo estoy cansada…. puedo caminar – le serví de apoyo y nos dirigimos a la enfermería la cual estaba un poco lejos de las habitaciones, y al paso que íbamos tardaríamos bastante en llegar, íbamos a medio camino, cuando ella se detuvo para recostarse en la pared y dejarse caer, estaba mas agitada ahora – te importa…. si nos detenemos un rato…. me esta costando un poco mas respirar…. – su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y notaba que hacia mucho esfuerzo por mantener el aliento, no podía seguir hasta la enfermería así, lo mejor era traer a alguien para que la atendiera aquí –

-será mejor que vaya a buscar a alguien que nos ayude – me miro y asintió levemente, era evidente que no se sentía nada bien – quédate aquí no hagas esfuerzos – camine rápidamente lo mejor era buscar a la hermana enfermera y decirle lo sucedido ella sabría que hacer, corría por los pasillos esperaba encontrar alguna de las maestra en el camino pero al parecer no había nadie por ahí, seguramente todas seguían en el comedor, no me había gustado dejarla sola, debía darme prisa –

-¡Señorita Daidoji! – escuche una voz severa a mis espaldas, reconociéndola de inmediato por lo que me detuve en seco para girarme a verlo, él podría ayudarme con Sakura – estas no son horas para andar fuera de su dormitorio – me reprendió pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era mi prima, camine hacia él –

-¡hermano Shaoran tiene que ayudarme! – le dije sin poder ocultar mi angustia y lo noto ya que su rostro paso de enojo a preocupación en un instante –

-¿Qué le sucede? –

-no soy yo es Sakura, esta muy mal – lo vi dar un suspiro como si no creyera lo que le decía –

-no debería preocuparse tanto debe ser algún drama para no cumplir con su castigo mañana – empezó a caminar nuevamente como si yo no hubiera dicho nada de importancia, pero no podía dejarlo irse, era el único que podía ayudarme por ahora con Sakura –

-no nada de eso – me coloque frente a él para hablarle lo mas seriamente que pudiera –respira agitadamente y con dificultad, en verdad esta mal – debí sonar muy angustiada ya que cambio un poco su expresión y me presto mayor interés, su rostro ya no era tan incrédulo como al inicio como si hubiera reparado en algo –

-¿Dónde esta? – pregunto con una mirada inescrutable, lo mejor era que la viera para se diera cuenta de la gravedad del caso –

-en el pasillo íbamos a la enfermería pero dijo que quería descansar un poco, ya no pudo seguir –

-vamos – dijo sin esperar a que le dijera mas y ambos nos dirigimos nuevamente donde la había dejado, esperaba que no hubiera tratado de levantarse, y por una vez obedeciera de quedarse quieta –

-Sakura – llegue junto a ella, aun estaba en la misma posición que la había dejado, tal parecía que en verdad estaba muy cansada – encontré quien nos llevara a la enfermería – miro sobre mi hombro a la persona que yo mencionaba, note la cara de fastidio al ver que era él quien había ido ayudarla –

-no… pudiste encontrar…. mejor ayuda – dijo viendo hacia otro lado, para evitar la mirada del hermano que hasta ahora se mantenía sin inmutarse, pero al ver el estado en ella que estaba pude notar un leve gesto de preocupación en su mirada, se acerco a ella y se agacho para verla fijamente –

-por esta ocasión voy a ignorar el comentario – le dijo y ella lo miro siempre con un poco de recelo, ni siquiera en estas circunstancias era capaz de pensar que tenia buenas intenciones – ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – su tono fue un poco seco, como si ella no tuviera nada grave, eso me sorprendió, no había que ver mucho para notar que en verdad estaba mal, y esto no paso desapercibido para Sakura –

-estoy jugando…. a que me ahogaba…. – dijo con reproche –

-esto es serio señorita Kinomoto – al parecer el tono no era de incredulidad si no de preocupación, ya que ella se limito a verlo sin decir más agravios –

-me siento cansada…. me cuesta respirar…. – le costo mucho trabajo decir eso –

-vamos a llevarla a la enfermería – el la levanto del suelo y la cargo en brazos, a lo que me sorprendí mucho y no fui la única –

-¡oiga!... pero que…. hace…. – le recrimino ella tratando que la dejara en el suelo, pero el hermano empezó a caminar sin escuchar una palabra de lo que decía –

-no puede agitarse más – le dijo seriamente, y encamino sus pasos rumbo a la enfermería, yo los seguía de cerca, la verdad estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Sakura, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así, solo esperaba que no fuera muy grave –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Aun no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, no era suficiente que estuviera en este estado y que la única ayuda que encontró mi prima fuera el profesorcito amargado, quien es el culpable que este así, sino que se atreve a llevarme en brazos hasta la enfermería. Su paso es presuroso, y si no fuera porque me siento mal, ya habría hecho que me bajara.

-ya casi llegamos – escucho que me dice, me decido a verlo y puedo notar que se encuentra muy serio, no es el mismo gesto que siempre tiene para mi de reto, simplemente esta serio, se ve muy bien, la verdad sigo pensando que es una pena que siendo tan guapo vaya a meterse de monje y para colmo este tan amargado, inclino mi cabeza un poco contra su pecho y la verdad a pesar de todo no es una sensación desagradable, trasmite un calor que me hacia sentir bien, mi corazón se acelero mas de lo que estaba, y eso no me haría bien – Hermana – llegamos hasta la enfermería sentí como me dejo sobre una de las camillas que ahí habían – la señorita Kinomoto no se encuentra bien –

-¿Qué le pasa? – vi a la enfermera llegar hasta donde me encontraba –

-parece estar muy cansada... –

-creo…. que eso puedo contestarlo…. Yo…. – lo interrumpí, después de la sensación de estar tan cerca de él no estaba segura de querer seguir viéndolo –

-como quiera – se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la monja que era la encargada de la enfermería –

-será mejor que esperen afuera voy a revisarla – ambos se alejaron y salieron del lugar, Tomoyo con un semblante bastante preocupado, y la verdad la entendía un poco, no era la primera vez que ella me veía así –

La enfermera empezó a revisarme, coloco el estetoscopio en mi espalda y pecho, midió mi saturación, sabia perfectamente cual era procedimiento, y al parecer ella tenía cierta experiencia en esto.

-esto no se ve bien – se alejo un poco de mi para dirigirse al botiquín de donde empezó a sacar varias cosas, las cuales se disponía aplicarme –señorita Kinomoto, esto ya le había pasado antes –

-si… – y el recordarlo no me era para nada grato –

-tiene algún padecimiento que no se haya comunicado –

-asma, pero hace años que no me pasaba... desde que era niña... – en verdad me sentía muy cansada, me costaba mucho mantener el aliento y hablar – Creí... que ya no volvería a sucederme... – todo indicaba que esto había quedado en el pasado, no había tenido ningún síntoma en años, porque tenia que sucederme ahora – ya había... pasado muchos años sin un ataque de estos casi había olvidado lo que se siente – y era una sensación horrible, que esperaba no experimentar de nuevo –

-ya veo – siguió preparando todos los implementos, la vi tomar algunos catéteres y medicamentos para colocar en la vena, y si hasta ahora estaba angustiada con esto mi ansiedad creció no tenia muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia con todas estas medicinas y no deseaba revivirlo – aun así debieron comunicarnos – dijo acercándose a mi trayendo consigo todo esto en una bandeja, solo ver las agujas, me sentí peor, y mi cansancio empeoro –

-tranquila – me dijo acercándose a mí – pronto se sentirá mejor, por suerte no tiene fiebre – sabia que eso era algo bueno –

-no... creí que esto fuera a... pasar –

-bueno por ahora su saturación de oxigeno ha bajado mucho... – no me gustaba eso, no quería estar atada a un tanque de oxigeno, aunque sabia que en este momento era lo mejor que me pasaría, porque ya me estaba costando demasiado respirar –

-tendrá que ponerme oxigeno –

-me temo que si y necesitamos con urgencia que use un broncodilatador y medicamento endovenoso –

-odio los medicamentos endovenosos – me miro con cierta ternura cuando dije esto, debió notar la renuencia que tenia ante todo el procedimiento que se proponía hacer –

Tomo la bigotera del tanque de oxigeno y fue lo primero que me aplico, luego uno de los catéteres y me lo coloco, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ya había olvidado lo que dolía todo esto, sin que lo pudiera evitar un par de lagrimas surcaron mi rostro al recordar cuantas veces pase por esto cuando era niña, y todo se lo debía al profesor, tenia otro motivo mas para detestarlo.

-esto hará efecto en un rato, esperemos que mejore pronto – dijo la hermana terminando con el procedimiento que conocía perfectamente bien –

-ya... se como es el proceso... – le dije aun muy agitada, pero al menos gracias al oxigeno ya respiraba un poco mejor, el cansancio debería ceder en poco tiempo, no podía durarme mucho esta crisis –

-voy avisarle a la madre superiora de esto – dijo mientras recogía todo lo que había utilizado –

-lo cree conveniente – sabia que mi estado no era bueno, pero tanto como para alarmar a todos –

-si, muy conveniente, debemos contactar al medico que la ha estado tratando, el mejor que nadie debe conocer que medicamentos son los que utilizaba – se acerco nuevamente para revisar que todo estuviera bien, me molestaba mucho el catéter, y me dolía el pecho, odiaba esta situación –

-lo que me faltaba…. – dije no pudiendo ocultar mi molestia por este suceso –

-relájese, en un momento regreso – la vi salir de la pequeña habitación, y fue ahí cuando de nuevo un par de lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, las limpie impidiendo que salieran más, los recuerdos que quería dejar en el pasado volvieron a mi mente, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el hospital, y ahora gracias al padre tenia que vivirlo de nuevo –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

.

Ya tenia bastante tiempo con ella la hermana enfermera, que tanto podría estarle haciendo. Cuando me encontré con la señorita Daidoji en el pasillo y me dijo que estaba mal, de verdad creí que se trataba de una mentira para no cumplir con el castigo, pero cuando reflexione mejor la situación y recordé que lucia bastante agitada mientras cumplía la sanción, me permití dudar, pero esperaba encontrarla con algún malestar menor, me impresione mucho cuando la vi sentada en el suelo respirando tan agitadamente, era una imagen difícil de concebir, parecía una joven muy sana, pero en ese momento se veía tan... desarmada, que no pude evitar tomarla en brazos para traerla a la enfermería, y aquí nos encontrábamos esperando noticias, la señorita Daidoji se veía muy angustiada, aunque me parecía excesiva su preocupación, seguramente se trataba de algún resfriado que se complico mas de la cuenta, no podía ser tan grave. No había razón para que lo fuera, no había pasado tanto tiempo en la lluvia como para tener algo serio.

La señorita Mihara también estaba un tanto agitada, pero, fuera de eso no había presentando mas, yo mismo había estado bajo la lluvia y no tenía mayor problema, lo de ella debía ser algo pasajero, no podía durar mucho tiempo enferma, aunque sabia que no estaba fingiendo, tal vez si estuviera exagerando. Luego de un rato vimos salir a la hermana enfermera y no tenía muy buena expresión, seria que si estaba muy mal.

-hermana – la señorita Daidoji se acerco a ella rápidamente – ¿Cómo esta Sakura? –

-creí que ya se habrían retirado – dijo ella un tanto sorprendida de vernos aun ahí, ya que yo también me acerque a ella para conocer el estado de la señorita Kinomoto –

-no hasta saber si Sakura esta bien – esperaba que nos dijera que no era algo de gravedad, y que estaría bien para el día siguiente –

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – pregunte ya no soportando más la incertidumbre, la vi dar un largo suspiro, y eso no era buena señal –

-al parecer es un ataque de asma – esa no era la respuesta que esperaba –

-¿Asma? – pregunte aun sin creer lo que había escuchado – ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Me acerque más a ella para cuestionarla, ya que era una situación que no había concebido –

-si la señorita Kinomoto es asmática – estaba un tanto sorprendido por conocer esto, ella nunca había manifestado algún síntoma de esta enfermedad, como es que de un momento a otro tenía una crisis de asma, nunca la vi utilizar medicamentos o algo parecido, llevaba un vida normal –

-creí que estaba curada hace años que no le pasaba, desde que era niña – escuche las palabras de la señorita Daidoji con atención y por lo que dijo esto que estaba enferma era cierto –

-bueno el asma en si no se cura por completo, sus síntomas se controlan pero pueden aparecer de nuevo dadas algunas circunstancias, ¿sabe si se ha expuesto a algo diferente en estos días? No le quise preguntar a ella para no agitarla más – aun estaba bastante sorprendido como para responder a los cuestionamientos de la hermana, era algo con lo que no contaba y me parecía difícil de creer, con la fuerza que proyectaba esta niña, como era posible que padeciera de algo que necesita un tratamiento –

-bueno ella… estuvo bajo la lluvia por un rato haciendo ejercicio – escuche nuevamente a la señorita Daidoji contestarle a la hermana y fue hasta ahí que comprendí las palabra de que había dicho antes, seguramente se había mantenido controlada hasta hoy, por eso no había manifestado ningún síntoma –

-entonces eso fue el causante, el aire frío mas la lluvia, no entiendo como pudo exponerse a eso si sabe lo que podría pasar – su tono era un tanto severo, seguramente porque le recriminaría el que se expusiera a esas condiciones conociendo lo que podría sucederle, pero si lo hizo fue porque yo decidí castigarla de esa manera, eso quería decir que... era mi culpa –

-bueno…. – al parecer ella no sabia que responderle, si lo hacia diría que fue por mi, así que lo diría yo –

-era un castigo, yo la hice hacerlo, no sabía lo que ella tenía – con esto ultimo trataba de hacerme creer que no había sido mi culpa del todo, ella no me dijo nada, pero seguramente aunque lo hubiera hecho no le habría dado crédito a sus palabras –

-al parecer nadie más, a nosotros tampoco se nos dijo –

-¿va a estar bien? – parecía estar en verdad muy preocupada por su prima, y ahora me sonaba mas lógica esta angustia, era evidente que ella estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de la señorita Kinomoto –

-espero que si, por ahora esta muy cansada, tuve que ponerle oxigeno y algunos medicamentos en la vena – al parecer no era tan simple como lo había pensando, incluso tuvo que ponerle oxigeno – me gustaría hablar con sus padres para saber que tratamiento llevaba antes de esto, puede ser que por un tiempo tenga que usarlo de nuevo, lo mejor seria que la vea el doctor que la trataba – no podía creer que un simple castigo terminara en algo así – por ahora voy avisarle a la madre superiora –

-llamare a los señores Kinomoto de inmediato – dije saliendo un poco de mi asombro para tratar de colaborar en lo que pudiera – considera necesario internarla en el hospital – por todo lo que había dicho empezaba a creer que eso seria lo mas adecuado –

-creo que podemos esperar, dependerá de cómo reaccione al tratamiento, lo más importante por ahora es lograr que respire mejor, por suerte tenemos los medicamentos para eso, hay otras alumnas con el mismo problema –

-¿puedo verla? – Pregunto la señorita Daidoji con el mismo semblante preocupado –

-solo un momento, lo mejor para ella por ahora es descansar, no la entretenga mucho, ni haga que se agite, menos que hable – aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no era posible que estuviera tan mal –

-no lo haré – camino con paso presuroso hasta el lugar donde estaban las camillas, mientras yo permanecía en la recepción junto a la hermana enfermera, meditando en todo este asunto que no terminaba de asimilar –

-usted también debería regresar a su dormitorio hermano – me dijo la hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos –

-si, cuando su crisis pase un poco – dirigí mi mirada a ella, no iba a irme hasta que supiera que estaba bien, mi conciencia no me lo permitiría de alguna manera era responsable por esto y aunque no me gustara tenia que admitirlo – además debo avisarle a sus padres –

-considerando la hora no se si sea oportuno asustarlos – no había reparado en ese hecho, no seria fácil recibir una llamada diciéndoles que su hija estaba enferma – podemos esperar a mañana, estoy segura que se controlara – por la forma en que lo decía no sonaba a que eso fuera a suceder tan pronto como aseguraba – voy a ver a la madre –

Yo no podía moverme, el rostro de la hermana lo dice todo, la señorita Kinomoto no estaba para nada bien, mi castigo había tenido mas repercusiones de las que esperaba, y aunque me decía que el que estuviera enferma no era mi culpa, mi conciencia decía que su crisis de alguna manera si lo era, pero era algo que no admitiría frente a ella. No cedería mi posición.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Me acerque hasta la camilla donde se encontraba y por su semblante note que había estado llorando, esto era algo que seguramente la afectaría mucho.

-hola ¿te sientes mejor? – aun estaba muy agitada y note que tenía oxigeno y medicamentos endovenosos, seguramente eso era lo que mas la molestaba –

-no… – dijo limpiando el rastro de lagrimas, tome una silla para sentarme a su lado, cada vez que esto le pasaba era inevitable que se sintiera deprimida –

-no hables, la hermana dijo que no era bueno que te agitaras – trate de calmarla, pero no lo conseguí –

-creí… que jamás… volvería a pasar por esto… – se estaba agitando mas y no era conveniente, podía ponerse peor –

-Sakura no hables te hace mal, te aseguro que vas a estar bien, es solo otra crisis – contrario a lo que esperaba lograr mis palabras la agitaron mas de lo que estaba y me recrimine el haber dicho eso –

-solo otra más… – golpeo con su puño con fuerza sobre la cama, olvidándose que tenía el catéter, y evidentemente le dolió, ya que hizo un gesto de dolor y se tomo el lugar donde este estaba –

-Sakura tranquila, te vas a lastimar – no lograría que estuviera calmada tan fácilmente –

-ese profesor…. Definitivamente…. es el peor de mis males…. – dijo con evidente molestia, sabia que estaba enojada por lo sucedido y era ineludible que culpara al hermano Shaoran, pero no era del todo culpa de él lo que había pasado, fueron todas las circunstancias, tal vez sonaba a que lo estaba defendiendo pero por el rostro que tenia sabia que no había podido evitar sentirse culpable por lo que pasó a Sakura –

-Sakura – la reprendí – no digas eso, no es su culpa, el no sabia que estabas enferma – me miro como siempre que lo defendía de lo que ella decía, esperaba que no volviera a sacar a colación que lo hacia porque estaba enamora de él –

-ya que…. – dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro, para limpiar el resto de lagrimas –

-será mejor que te deje descansar, no quiero que te agites ni te exaltes no te hace bien, tranquilízate si – sabia que necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea que esto era pasajero, bueno al menos esperaba que así fuera, me levante dispuesta a salir de ahí – y para que no lo juzgues tan duramente déjame decirte que esta preocupado por ti – con eso esperaba lograr que entendiera que el no quería que le pasara algo malo, solo sucedió –

-debería…. Esto…. es su culpa – dijo con mucho enojo, nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de idea, estaba segura, debería de dejarla sola un momento para que se tranquilizara –

-descansa y no te exaltes, voy hablar con la hermana y veré si me deja quedarme con tigo – la vi asentir levemente cuando dije esto, sabia que no le gustaba quedarse sola cuando una crisis se presentaba, y quería apoyarla en esto –

-gracias – la escuche decir cuando salí del lugar para regresar donde estaba el hermano Shaoran –

Cuando salí lo encontré con un gesto extraño, estaba sentado mirando a la nada, en verdad se debía sentir culpable por lo sucedido, y aunque su castigo había provocado esto, no era su culpa que estuviera enferma, tal vez no había sido la mejor forma de reprenderla, y seguramente eso era lo que lo tenia así, dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba parada y se levanto.

-¿esta mejor? – me pregunto con tono grave, pero no podía mentirle –

-no se ve muy bien – la había visto pasar por muchas crisis, esta era una de las fuertes – hace mucho que no la veía así – dije aun muy preocupada por ella –

-¿esto le ha pasado muchas veces? – quería pensar que algo bueno saldría de esto y tal vez el saber una de las razones del comportamiento de Sakura los hiciera llevarse mejor, le dirá lo que quería saber hasta donde lo consideraba prudente –

-si, ella odia que le suceda, sobre todo por los medicamentos endovenosos, cuando era niña muchas crisis la llevaron al hospital y…. – aun me asustaba recordar esa vez que casi la perdemos, nunca había visto a mi prima tan asustada, y yo nunca había estado tan angustiada, sobre todo porque éramos unas niñas, no quería recordar lo sucedido y sabia que Sakura tampoco – no la paso muy bien – me limite a decir –

-¿Por qué no dijo que tenia asma? – me pareció que lo preguntaba como si ella lo hubiera ocultado a propósito, pero no había sido así, y no quería que de esto saliera otro motivo para que siguieran peleando, en vez de mejorar su relación – hubiera buscado otro castigo o…. las hubiera retirado de la lluvia – su tono cambio a otro de preocupación, por lo que deduje que lo que pasaba era que no podía evitar el sentirse responsable, si hablaba con ella seguramente se lo echaría en cara –

-no lo se, supongo que creyó que no le volvería a suceder, hace años que no le pasaba, parecía estar curada, y toleraba el ejercicio, tenia mucha resistencia – y esto me hizo pensar en una cosa mas – mis tíos se van a preocupar mucho – mi preocupación aumento cuando repare en este hecho, no quería ni imaginarme la cara de mi tía Nadeshiko cuando se enterara, estaba segura que eso era lo que la tenia así también, el causarle de nuevo ese dolor a mis tíos, esa era una de las razones por las que la habían sobreprotegido tanto, mucha parte de su infancia Sakura la había pasado en el hospital y era lógico que sus padres trataran de protegerla de cualquier cosa –

-eso parece – lo vi dar un largo suspiro, no quería que se sintiera más culpable –

-esto no fue su culpa, es decir, ella ya estaba enferma, bueno digo…. El castigo solo dio paso a la crisis pero…. – la verdad no sabia que decirle, usara cualquier palabra, todo apuntaba a que el era responsable, y yo solo había incrementado ese hecho –

-lo se, podría haberle pasado cualquier otro día, de otra manera – no sonaba muy convencido que eso fuera cierto, y la verdad con la preocupación que tenia por mi prima no podía hacerlo cambiar de idea – será mejor que regrese a su habitación señorita Daidoji –

-no, aun no, quiero hablar con la hermana y ver si me deja quedarme con ella, no le gusta estar sola cuando esto le pasa – mi miro un tanto extrañado, tal vez no fue bueno decir eso –

-no creo que la dejen, pero puede intentarlo –

Nos quedamos esperando a que la hermana regresara, y lo hizo con la madre superiora, quien también parecía estar angustiada, se debatió un rato en si era conveniente llevarla al hospital, pero ella estaba dando signos de mejoría por lo que se decidieron a esperar, por mi insistencia me permitieron quedarme un rato con ella, peor no toda la noche como yo quería. La hermana me aseguro que no la dejaría ni un momento, así que contra mi voluntad tuve que regresar a mi cuarto. Rogando que estuviera mejor para el siguiente día.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Sentía una opresión en mi pecho, me costo un poco de trabajo abrir los ojos, me sentía extraña, empecé a toser y esto me termino de despertar, enfoque mejor mi imagen y observe a mi alrededor, y lo primero que vi fue el rostro preocupado de mi madre, como pude abrí los ojos para verla mejor y trate de incorporarme pero ella no me dejo, hasta ese momento fui conciente que aun estaba algo cansada, bueno bastante cansada, por lo que no hice mayores intentos por moverme.

-hola hija – me dijo ella cuando vio que ya estaba ubicada –

-mamá... ¿Qué... haces aquí...? – no fue hasta que hable que fui consiente que aun no estaba bien y mi pregunta estaba de más –

-nos avisaron lo que paso, y vinimos de inmediato – se sentó junto a mi, y acaricio mi rostro con ternura, no me gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, sobre todo cuando era mi culpa –

-no era necesario... –

-claro que si – me interrumpió – y no sigas hablando, aun no estas bien – note como ahora su expresión se torno un poco molesta – no comprendo como no nos avisaron desde anoche, te hubiéramos llevado al hospital –

-voy… a estar bien – esperaba que así fuera, no quería causarle mas angustia – no es la primera vez que me pasa – lo dije con tanto pesar que ella dejo esa actitud de reproche –

-tu padre esta afuera hablando con la hermana, y tratando de contactar al doctor Takishida – seguramente estaba poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado, la razón por la que estaba así – tu prima estuvo aquí muy temprano, me dijo que estuvo con tigo anoche hasta donde le permitieron, quería esperar hasta que despertaras, pero se tuvo que ir a clases, así que regresara después, al parecer estaba muy preocupada – me limite asentir, ya que sabía que por el rostro que tenia la noche anterior, se había quedado con migo, hasta que me dormí, le estaba muy agradecida por no haberme dejado sola, sabia que no me gustaba –

-hola hija, ¿Cómo te sientes? – vi a mi papá entrar en la habitación junto con la hermana enfermera, trate de sonreír en vano, definitivamente aun no estaba bien –

-cansada... me duele el pecho... – no podía ocultarles como me sentía era más que evidente –

-el Doctor Takishida vendrá en un rato a revisarte, dijo que era mejor que el viniera para no moverte – dijo él con esa sonrisa que me trasmitía tranquilidad – mientras tanto ya le dio indicaciones a la hermana, pero al parecer ella ya sabia muy bien que hacer – ella se limito a sonreír, y de nuevo administro medicamentos, que aunque eran para hacerme sentir mejor, yo detestaba, cuando termino salio del lugar dejándome sola con mis padres, mamá acomodaba mis almohadas para que quedara inclinada, al parecer ella aun recordaba los cuidados que yo debía tener, cuando era niña y se me presentaban estas crisis, ella parecía mi enfermera personal –

-lo que no entiendo es que te provoco esta crisis, habías estado muy bien – dijo regresando su tono a reclamo y no para mí, sino para lo que me hubiera provocado esta crisis, y no iba a mentirle –

-bueno… - lo mejor era decir la verdad, aunque recibiera una reprimenda – estuve bajo la lluvia… por un castigo –

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendía por lo que decía, y esperaba que empezara con su sermón de que era una irresponsable y que no parecía aprender de mis errores, seguía buscando castigos, que no cuidaba mi salud, y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas – Y a quien se le ocurrió castigarte de esa manera, que no saben lo que puede pasar – eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar, seria que no me puso atención cuando le dije que fue un castigo, mi papá seguramente noto mi rostro de sorpresa ya que sonrió más –

-de hecho no lo saben, no informamos que yo estuviera enferma de algo – dijo él tratando de calmar a mamá, cuando se ponía así, no paraba hasta reclamar a quien tuviera que hacerlo –

-eso no es excusa, además que clase de castigos son esos, ¿Quién lo hizo? – el profesor ogro amargado, pero no iba a decírselo, era algo entre él y yo, que ya arreglaríamos, no tenia caso predisponer a mi madre contra él –

-eso no importa – dije restándole importancia –

-claro que importa, quiero hablar con la directora – exigió, y recurrí a mi padre en busca de ayuda, ya era suficiente con que mis compañeras dijeran que tenia trato preferencial, como para que ahora mi madre hablara con la directora para hacerle reclamos y seguramente pedirle mas concesiones con migo, no podía permitirlo, pero aun estaba muy cansada como para discutir –

-tranquila amor, ya hablaremos con la madre superiora, por ahora lo importante es que Sakura este bien – por suerte mi papá era un poco más sensato, no se despegaron de mi ni un momento el resto de la mañana, mientras esperábamos al doctor, veía a mi padre hacer varias llamadas cancelando sus citas para ese día, no me gustaba verlos tan preocupados por mi, pero se los agradecía, hasta ahora empezaba a creer que no merecía todo lo que hacían por mi, ya no quería darles mas disgustos.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Supe que sus padres habían llegado muy temprano, la madre les había avisado a primera hora lo sucedido, y acudieron de inmediato al llamado, al parecer se preocupaban mucho por ella, ¿Qué clase de relación llevaría con ellos? Recordaba que los señores Kinomoto eran personas muy gentiles, por un tiempo tuvieron negocios con mi familia y llegue a conocerlos un poco a ellos y su hijo, pero con esa niña caprichosa que tenia por hija no había tenido ningún trato hasta que entro al colegio. Seguramente ya había dicho la razón por la que estaba enferma, y era evidente que yo seria sobre quien encajaría todas las culpas, vi salir de la enfermería al señor Kinomoto, y decidido me acerque a él, debía darle mi versión de las cosas, su hija no era precisamente un dulce, y le haría entender que ese era el motivo del castigo, no algo en su contra como ella aseguraba. Hablaba por teléfono por lo que decidí esperar a que terminara, para hablar.

-señor Kinomoto – le dije llegando a su lado, para hablarle ya que aun me daba la espalda –

-si – se giro a mí para verme como si me estuviera reconociendo –

-se acuerda de mi supongo – al parecer había logrado ubicarme porque sonrío y me extendió la mano para saludarme –

-Shaoran, claro que me acuerdo de ti – le estreche la mano y lo mire seriamente – Sakura nos dijo que estabas dando clases en el colegio pero me negaba a creerlo – estaba bastante sorprendido por mi presencia en el lugar, lo cual era bastante lógico, debería de estar en el seminario y no un colegio para señoritas impartiendo clases, pero son de las cosas de la vida que no se espera recibir –

-pues ya ve que si – lo mejor era no andar con rodeos y decirlo de una vez – yo quiero hablar con usted sobre el incidente con su hija –

-dime – al mencionarla su rostro cambio y se puso un tanto serio –

-de alguna manera soy responsable por lo sucedido – me miro un tanto escéptico a mis palabras, tal vez no fui muy explicito en lo que decía –

-no comprendo –

-fui yo quien la castigo, no es que quiera defenderme, pero no sabía que ella tuviera algún padecimiento – hasta ahí toda la expresión de gentileza que pudiera tener hacia mi desapareció y note una mirada de descrédito hacia mi persona –

-ya veo – su tono era un tanto tosco, y hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, seguramente el estado de su hija lo había angustiado mucho, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que al parecer no sabia nada al respecto, espera que ella les hubiera hablado sobre mi y se pusiera a despotricar en mi contra, de lo mal que la trataba y miles de cosas mas, muy parecidas a todo lo que me había dicho hasta ahora, pero no fue así y no podía dejar de parecerme sospechoso –

-ella no les había dicho nada –

-nos contó sobre el castigo, lo que omitió decir es quien la había castigado – no tenia sentido, de esa manera era como si me estuviera defendiendo, pero no podía ser, seguramente les diría mas tarde, al parecer fue buena idea el haberme adelantado y hablar con su padre, de esa forma el tenia mi versión antes de escuchar la de su hija –

-bueno, yo solo quiero de alguna manera ofrecerle una disculpa por haber causado esto – esa era la única intención que tenia con él, lo vi dar un suspiro para dirigirse a mi, al parecer no le había gustado nada enterarse que fue por mi castigo que ella estaba así, pero había sido algo que esa niña se había buscado, no había dejado de causar problemas desde que llego al colegio, y había que ponerle un alto y lo mejor era dejar de complacerla en todo lo que quería, con una sonrisa y un gesto de inocencia creía que podía conseguir todo, ya era suficiente de ese comportamiento –

-se que mi hija no es fácil de tratar – su semblante denotaba que estaba molesto, era un gesto bastante parecido al que hacia ella, como si no quisieran demostrar lo que estaban sintiendo – y se que ha tenido ciertos roces con tigo, pero no era la forma de darle un castigo – eso me hizo pensar un poco, entonces ella ya les había hablado de nuestros desacuerdos, lo cual quería decir que no estaba equivocado y me había puesto por los suelos con sus padres, sabia que no había buenas intenciones en ella, pero debía admitir que el castigo no había sido el indicado dado el caso, pero yo no lo sabia así que eso podía expiar un poco mi culpabilidad –

-tal vez no – dije seriamente –

-Sakura es mi hija, y la conozco, se que puede desesperar a cualquiera – por lo menos sabia que su hija no era tan inocente como a veces hacia creer – así que no voy a pedirte que no seas duro con ella, simplemente, dale espacio, ha pasado por muchas cosas, y esta crisis seguramente la hará ponerse muy mal emocionalmente, puedes al menos tenerle un poco mas de paciencia – no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo eso, esta visto que lo que ella necesitaba era mano dura, y sus padres no se la había dado – y pensar en otros castigos, que no pongan en riesgo sus salud – esta vez su tono era de reproche, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar como culpable total del incidente –

-escuche señor…. – su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, aun lo tenia en su mano, lo miro y se dirigió a mi sin quitar su mirada severa –

-disculpa, es el doctor debo constar – sin decirme más se alejo para atender la llamada, al parecer no había servido de mucho el que hubiéramos hablado, ya que finalmente quede como el malo de la película, ella manejaba a sus padres a su antojo –

Definitivamente ellos eran los responsables de la actitud de su hija, la consentían demasiado, como no iba a ser una niña caprichosa, que cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere solo porque si. Y al parecer su enfermedad era la causa, seguramente debido a eso la dejaban hacer lo que ella quisiera. Con lo que habían logrado convertirla en lo que era, una muchacha sin respeto por nada ni por nadie. Me marche de ahí bastante molesto por el hecho, Sakura Kinomoto se estaba convirtiendo en mi mayor problema en este colegio, por no decir en mi vida.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Mi mamá no había dejado de estar muy al pendiente de mi, tal vez demasiado, no dejaba que moviera prácticamente un músculo, no podía recriminarle el que lo hiciera ya que siempre se había portado así cada vez que esto pasaba. Mi prima había pasado a verme, pero solo pudo estar un momento ya que tenia que regresar a clases, y era lo mejor ya que ella tendría que ponerme al corriente después. Sabia que mis padres habían hablado con la directora sobre mi castigo, y fue ahí cuando en verdad me reprendieron por el pleito con Mihara, así que tuve que calarme todo el regaño, no fue muy severo dado mi estado de salud, pero sabia que cuando estuviera mejor, lo retomarían, no faltaron los reclamos de mi madre por el castigo, pero yo le hice ver que de alguna manera me lo había buscado, y debí decirles cuales eran mis antecedentes médicos para que tomaran otras acciones, pero me calle por orgullo, mas que por olvido.

-hola Sakura – escuche una voz muy familiar para mi, me gire a ver a la personas que había hablado, y ahí estaba llegando junto a mi el hombre que había estado presente en mi vida cada vez que esto me pasaba –

-hola… Doc – le regrese la sonrisa que el tenia para mi, era un hombre muy amable, de cabello y ojos negros, había sido mi medico de toda la vida –

-creí que habías dicho que no querías verme en esta circunstancias otra vez –

-ese era el plan, pero ya ve – sonrío mas, y empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su maletín –

-¿Cómo te sientes? – empezó a examinarme –

-menos cansada, me duele menos el pecho – y me alegraba sentirme mejor, porque eso indicaba que pronto estaría bien –

-eso es bueno – seguía escuchando mi respiración con el estetoscopio en mi espalda – pero aun no estas bien – asevero y sabia lo que esas palabra significaban no pude evitar hacer cara de fastidio –

-voy a tener que usar todos esos medicamentos de nuevo ¿verdad? – no sabia ni para que preguntaba si conocía la respuesta –

-si te refieres a los inhaladores, y terapia… – por mi mirada supo que ya no debía seguir enumerando la lista – me temo que si –

-creí que ya no iba a volver a pasarme – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás –

-ya les había dicho que esto podría reaparecer en algún momento, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, puedes volver a controlarla como antes, solo que por unos días no harás ningún tipo de ejercicio, y vas a tener que retomar todo el tratamiento –

-tranquila hija, veras que esto va a pasar – dijo mamá tratando de animarme pero no lo lograría tan fácilmente, aunque me pusiera bien por ahora, sabia que posiblemente, por varios meses me cansaría constantemente, y tendría que usar medicamentos frente a mis compañeras, no quería ni pensar lo que eso significaba, mas burlas y retos –

El Doctor siguió examinándome y dando indicaciones de los cuidados que debía tener de ahora en adelante.

-voy a dejarles las recetas con los medicamentos y como aplicarlos – empezó a escribir una lista que parecía interminable para mi, cuando termino le entrego las recetas a mi padre, el cual la leyó, seguramente no le eran del todo desconocidas como a mi –

-creí que yo era experta en saber como aplicarlos – dije llamando la atención del doctor y recordándole que aquí la enferma era yo, y a la que debía darle las indicaciones era a mi –

-hace mucho que no los usas, tal vez lo olvidaste – sonreí un poco cuando dijo eso –

-no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera – asegure –

-voy a mandarlos a traer ahora mismo – dijo papá saliendo de la enfermería, seguramente, Dan estaba afuera y no tardaría en regresar con todo lo que el doctor había indicado –

No habían pasado mas de dos horas cuando Dan llegaba con todos lo medicamentos, los revisamos uno por uno, y como solia hacerlo antes, mi madre empezó a etiquetarlos, con las dosis y horarios respectivos, me pareció un gesto tierno de su parte, considerando que ahora era capaz de leer perfectamente la indicaciones, no se movieron de ahí hasta que tanto el doctor como la hermana enfermera les aseguro que mi crisis estaba pasando y estaría bien con descanso y las medicinas.

-voy a estar bien ma, pueden irse tranquilos – le dije cuando ya era casi de noche y ella no quería marcharse, la verdad me sentía mejor, no le viea el caso a que se quedara, si me sintiera mal, no la dejaría marcharse – ya tengo todo esto, me siento mejor te lo aseguro –

-¿segura? – pregunto como si lo que decía fuera mentira, así que sonreí y asentí, me habían quitado el oxigeno y los medicamentos endovenosos, me estaba recuperando, solo seguía conectada al aparato que media mi saturación de oxigeno, así que pronto podría levantarme –

-no te preocupes tía, yo voy a cuidarla, no dejare que exceda ni haga nada que no deba – le dijo Tomoyo, que había llegado a verme cuando terminaron las clases, y no se había movido de ahí, y estaba segura que no lo haría hasta ver que estuviera dormida, lo único bueno de estar enferma era saber cuanto se preocupaba por mi familia por mi, aunque no lo mereciera –

-bueno voy a confiar en ti entonces – dijo mas tranquila por las palabras de mi prima, me parecía increíble que confiara mas en ella que en mi – pero voy a estar llamando constantemente para ver como sigues, no voy a estar tranquila hasta que estés bien –

-voy a estar en la casa mañana ma, no es para tanto – por mucho que dijera no la haría cambiar de opinión, y no estaría a gusto si no lo hacia – pero si así te sientes mejor hazlo –

-adiós amor – se acerco a mí, para abrazarme con fuerza y besar mi cabeza, en verdad no quería irse –

-adiós – se separo de mi no muy a su gusto para retirarse –

-nos vemos – mi papá hizo lo mismo que ella – cuídate mucho –

-lo haré pa, y dile a mamá que este tranquila – le dije muy bajo solo para que el lo escuchara a lo que sonrío –

-adiós Tomoyo – se despidieron de ella y se marcharon no sin antes dejarme mil indicaciones –

Tomoyo y yo quedamos solas y estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, eso me haría distraerme un rato, y dejar de pensar en lo que me pasaba.

-te puedo pedir un favor – le dije después de un rato –

-claro –

-puedes ir a mi habitación y traerme mi laptop quiero hablar con Azumi, me dijeron que voy a estar aquí hasta mañana –

-ahora voy por ella – regreso en un rato con lo que le había pedido, y no tardamos mucho en conectarnos al chat para hablar con esa pequeña ametralladora de palabras, siempre me relajaba la conversación con mi amiguita, y en ese momento necesitaba mucho sentir su energía, porque no quería deprimirme de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Aunque no quisiera de alguna manera no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por el ataque de asma que le había dado, cuando mis pensamientos se enfriaron luego de hablar con su padre, comprendí que seguramente si había pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital de niña, si sonaba muy lógico que la consintieran, no les daba la razón pero lo entendía. Desde que llego la había visto como alguien que solo piensa en ella, por lo que me decidí a darle un poco de realidad y tratar de mostrarle que el hecho de tener dinero no la hacia dueña del mundo. Pero tal parecía que habían algunas cosas que no había tomado en cuenta, y el que estuviera enferma era una de ellas.

En verdad se veía muy mal cuando la encontré en el pasillo no podía olvidar esa imagen, tampoco el no haber hecho nada cuando había notado algo raro mientras realizaba el castigo, pero en verdad creí que se trataba de algún truco para que no la sancionara, la había visto un rato por la tarde luego que sus padres se retiraran, sin que ella lo notara claro, su respiración todavía era agitada, jamás imagine que el correctivo tendría estas consecuencias, según me dijo la Hermana enfermera, habían crisis tan fuertes que podrían causar la muerte, no me hubiera perdonado si algo mas grave pudiera haber pasado. Pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a tener trato preferencial con ella.

Entre a la enfermería para saber como se encontraba, pero no había nadie en la recepción, así que me dirigí hasta donde estaban las camillas, a lo mejor ya le habían autorizado que regresara a su recamara, pero al entrar me di cuenta que no fue así. Pude ver su figura recostada en la cama, se encontraba profundamente dormida, y su respiración aun era bastante irregular, ya no parecía tener dificultad para respirar, pero si se veía agitada, estaba conectada aun aparato que según me dijo la hermana media su saturación de oxigeno, pero ya no tenia todos los otros medicamentos, lo cual indicaba que estaba mejor, sobre la mesa pude ver varias medicinas, sin querer tome algunas y vi que tenia indicaciones de cuanto y como aplicarlos, ya que la mayoría eran inhaladores, tenia que ponérselos varias veces al día en forma diaria, no la imaginaba haciendo eso, deje todo donde estaba y regrese mi mirada a ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en ponerse bien?.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo mi mano se dirigió hasta un mechón de cabello que había en su cara para apartarlo, en esas circunstancia se veía tan tranquila, cualquiera pensaría que es una niña amable y serena, pero su comportamiento era todo lo contrario, me perdí en su rostro, a pesar de respirar rápidamente su aspecto estaba relajado, debía estar agotada, la señorita Daidoji, había dicho que de niña esto le paso muy a menudo, no quería imaginar lo que significaba para una pequeña pasar por eso, sin darme cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, y la sentí moverse cuando lo hice.

Me aparte rápidamente sorprendiéndome de lo que estaba haciendo, no dejaría que su situación me conmoviera, esto no cambiaba en nada las cosas, ella seguía siendo una niña caprichosa y mimada, que se creía el centro del mundo, nada debía cambiar en mi actitud con ella, hasta que la hiciera ver su comportamiento, la mire una vez mas, seguía placidamente dormida, y de nuevo me sentí tentado acercarme a ella, seguramente por el sentimiento de culpa que tenia hacia ella, y porque su contacto me pareció muy calido, pero no era correcto lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí, y sacar a Sakura Kinomoto de mis pensamientos.

Continuara...

* * *

Holas

Regrese, se que esta vez me tarde de mas, pero no fue a proposito, mi computadora se arruino, asi que por el momento no cuento con compu en mi casa, hasta nuevo aviso del tecnico. Por suerte tenia el archivo de la historia en mi usb y no lo perdi.

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? se que esperan mas acercamientos entre la pareja principal, pero todo a su tiempo, ya se daran las cosas.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, esta vez no los pude responder por falta de tiempo, pero lo haré mas adelante. Asi que espero su opinion sobre el capitulo, y que tal va la historia hasta hoy, se acepta sugerencias y reclamos.

les dejo como siempre un breve adelanto del siguiente. ya esta un poco adelantado asi que espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo.

_

* * *

_

-¡maldita sea! – la vi arrojar el inhalador al suelo, como si el tuviera la culpa de lo que le pasaba, se notaba bastante molesta, al parecer como dijo su padre estaba muy afectada no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente, y eso no era muy bueno dado su estado de salud, me acerque un poco a ella para hablarle, consideraba que por el momento era lo mejor –

_-creo que el inhalador no tiene la culpa de su enojo – se giro al advertir que me encontraba ahí, y pude ver que mi presencia la hizo rabiar – y por lo que veo ahora lo necesita – me acerque un poco a ella y recogí el inhalador para extendérselo esperando que lo tomara, no había podido pasar inadvertido para mi su cansancio, y seguramente era la ultima persona que quería ver en ese momento, al verla no pude evitar recordar como se encontraba ese día y lo que un simple castigo había provocado, no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable –_

_-el inhalador no…. pero usted en parte si – se acerco a mi sin ocultar la molestia que sentía al verme ahí, con bastante brusquedad tomo el aparato y lo miro como si lo odiara, en verdad esperaba que esa mirada fuera para el inhalador y no para mi, si he de ser sincero prefiero la mirada de desafío que la de rencor que tenia en ese momento para mi, pero por mas que me sintiera así mis palabras no lo expresaban y estaba seguro que no lo harían tan fácilmente –_

_

* * *

_

-¡Sakura! ¡detente! – Escuche la voz de Tomoyo, pero ya era muy tarde, me le había ido encima a Mihara

_-¡déjame Kinomoto! –– me dijo mientras trataba de empujarme para que la soltara –_

_-¡no que podías dejar de ser una señorita! – la tenia sujeta por el cabello para impedir que se moviera, y cuando ella intento hacer lo mismo, yo gire la cara para evitarlo, por lo que termino rasguñándome en la mejilla – ¡juro que pagaras por esto! – dije al sentirlo mientras seguíamos con nuestra pelea que he de decir yo estaba ganando –_

* * *

_-¡conozco a las personas como usted! –_

_-¡así! y ¿Qué es lo que conoce? – de un momento a otro nuevamente nos gritábamos a la cara, sin despegar nuestras miradas, tenia que inclinarme un poco para verla, ya que era mas baja que yo, lo que hacia que su aire de altivez se viera incrementado, y si lo que quería escuchar era mi opinión sobre las personas como ella pues se la diría –_

_-¡que es una niña caprichosa y mimada! ¡Que cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere, valiéndose del dinero de papi! – me quede esperando su respuesta, de hecho estaba preparado para recibir por alegato un grito de enojo o cualquier cosa parecido, pero nada de eso paso, contrario a todo lo que esperaba un silencio reino por un momento, se alejo un poco de mi sin apartar su mirada, incluso me pareció ver que un poco de su molestia se desvanecía –_

_No dejen de leer el proximo capitulo._


	6. Conociendote mejor

**Conociéndote mejor**

**Sakura**

No podría decir que mi fin de semana fue tormentoso, pero si me sentí un poco sobre cuidada por mi familia, los entendía muy bien, pero aun así, yo quería hacer mi vida normal, después de la ultima crisis que me dio cuando era niña, me había prometido que en adelante, no me dejaría dominar por mi enfermedad, y lo había conseguido, estaba muy estable, hasta que se cruzo en mi vida Shaoran Li, en verdad podía ser tan detestable, y esto si no se lo pasaría tan fácil.

Ya que no pude ir a ver a mi pequeña amiga, ella vino a visitarme esto me levanto un poco el animo, ella me hacia olvidar mis problemas, mientras jugábamos en la computadora o veíamos algunas películas infantiles, además me entretenía mucho escuchar a esa pequeña ametralladora de palabras.

Con una mil recomendaciones mi madre me dejo regresar al colegio el lunes, era lo mejor considerando que de por si mis compañeras no me apreciaban mucho que digamos, y con lo sucedido seguramente las maestras serian un poco comprensivas con migo, bueno todas menos mi peor tormento, el padre, estaba segura que no dejaría de fastidiarme aun después de lo ocurrido sobre todo porque fue su culpa el que tuviera esta crisis, pero no lo dejaría que siguiera metiéndose con migo esta vez estaba dispuesta a defenderme, ya no le pasaría mas esas forma de tratarme. Estaba lista para continuar con esta guerra, y no cedería hasta que el se diera cuenta de quien soy en verdad.

A mi llegada al colegio note que esta vez las miradas sobre mi tenían un matiz diferente, no sabría decirlo muy bien pero era como si ahora en vez de recelo sintiera compasión de mi, y eso era algo que no me gustaba sentir en lo absoluto, era lo que mas me molestaba. Así que lo que hice fue ir lo más rápido posible a mi habitación, tomaría las clases como si nada hubiera pasado, no dejaría que me vieran de menos, no iba a permitirlo. Pero en mi recorrido me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, y ese era el padre, me estaba observando a cierta distancia, por lo que hice lo mismo, quería decirle que era gracias a él que de nuevo estaba en una situación así, que era el culpable de todo lo que me sucedía, pero no considere que fuera el momento lo único que hice fue seguir mi camino pasando de largo por donde se encontraba.

Sabía que no iba a ser muy fácil los primeros días después de mi recaída, pero no imagine que empezarían tan rápido, por la mañana me había sentido un poco cansada, pero no quería prestarle mucha importancia, no era tan fuerte como para impedirme realizar mi vida, así que lo ignore, y creo que no fue muy buena idea no usar medicamento, ya que al parecer ahora me sentía mucho peor, no tanto como la semana pasada pero si, era suficiente para alejarme de todas, cuando estaba así no me gustaba que nadie me viera, era como mostrar una parte demasiado vulnerable de mi, y ya era suficiente con lo que tenia que soportar en el colegio por ahora.

Me vieron como si fuera un bicho raro, y luego empezaron hacer comentarios en secreto entre ellas, era mas que evidente que hablaban de mi, pero nada me habría incomodado de ese hecho si no fuera que empezaron a reír mientras me veían, y eso si me molesto, trajo a mi mente algunas escenas de mi infancia que no quería recordar.

Tome mi inhalador y me fui hasta el lugar mas apartado que encontré, estaba muy molesta por las burlas que de alguna forma me habían hecho mis compañeras, eso si no lo soportaría, y la única razón por las que no las enfrente fue porque seguramente con esa discusión solo lograría cansarme mas, y solo les daría pie a que tuviera mas de que reír.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Desde que llego ese día la había estado observando, quería asegurarme que estuviera bien, durante todo el fin de semana no había podido apartar de mi mente que lo sucedido era mi culpa, cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo esa mañana se notaba un tanto diferente su mirada estaba un poco mas opaca, no había en su rostro esa seguridad que había demostrado, no sabia como iba a comportarse con migo ahora. Sabia que lo mínimo que podía esperar era mas rencor del que hasta ahora nos habíamos mostrado, y había empezado a dudar si mi método para hacerla tener humildad era el adecuado, tal vez seria mas conveniente usar otro, incluso pensé en acercarme más a ella y tratar de conocerla mejor, pero eso no me parecía lo más adecuado.

Durante el receso la vi alejarse un poco de las demás, me parecía extraño que ni siquiera la señorita Daidoji estuviera con ella, generalmente no se separaban, así que con cierto sigilo empecé a seguirla, no se veía muy bien, solo quería asegurarme que no tuviera otra crisis. No supe ni en que momento me había empezado a importar tanto su salud, pero no podía dejarla sola si no se encontraba bien.

-¡maldita sea! – la vi arrojar el inhalador al suelo, como si el tuviera la culpa de lo que le pasaba, se notaba bastante molesta, al parecer como dijo su padre estaba muy afectada no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente, y eso no era muy bueno dado su estado de salud, me acerque un poco a ella para hablarle, consideraba que por el momento era lo mejor –

-creo que el inhalador no tiene la culpa de su enojo – se giro al advertir que me encontraba ahí, y pude ver que mi presencia la hizo rabiar – y por lo que veo ahora lo necesita – me acerque un poco a ella y recogí el inhalador para extendérselo esperando que lo tomara, no había podido pasar inadvertido para mi su cansancio, y seguramente era la ultima persona que quería ver en ese momento, al verla no pude evitar recordar como se encontraba ese día y lo que un simple castigo había provocado, no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable –

-el inhalador no…. pero usted en parte si – se acerco a mi sin ocultar la molestia que sentía al verme ahí, con bastante brusquedad tomo el aparato y lo miro como si lo odiara, en verdad esperaba que esa mirada fuera para el inhalador y no para mi, si he de ser sincero prefiero la mirada de desafío que la de rencor que tenia en ese momento para mi, pero por mas que me sintiera así mis palabras no lo expresaban y estaba seguro que no lo harían tan fácilmente –

-si se refiere al castigo... –

-si me refiero al castigo, a las tareas, y a todo lo que hace para fastidiarme – al parecer mi presencia la estaba exaltando y no quería que se pusiera peor lo mejor era no confrontarla, pero me era bastante difícil no hacerlo, era como si no pudiera evitar el discutir con ella –

-señorita Kinomoto no le voy a permitir que me hable así – no quería hablarle con tanta fuerza como lo había hecho antes, pero si era evidente mi molestia, y por su rostro era como si lo hubiera notado y su disgusto se incremento –

-pues va a tener que permitírmelo, porque ya me estoy cansando de sus aires de superioridad con migo – se acerco mas a mi hasta estar frente a frente – ¡no soy ninguna idiota y se perfectamente que me trata muy diferente a las demás! – no era muy difícil darse cuenta de eso, pero no era el mejor momento para discutirlo, podía notar que se estaba cansando mas, y aun no utilizaba el medicamento, podía agravar las cosas si no lo hacia rápidamente –

-la trato igual que las demás – le dije tratando de calmar las cosas, pero por su rostro todo indicaba que no lo aceptaría –

-no, no es así y lo sabe, no se cual es su problema con migo... pero no estoy dispuesta a seguirle aguantando... Sus desplantes... – ya estaba bastante agitada y de esta conversación no sacaríamos nada, no tenia caso discutir con ella en ese momento –

-será mejor que use ese inhalador, esta muy agitada – le dije seriamente bajando mi tono de voz, no quería sonar muy rudo ya que por desafiarme era capaz de volver arrojar el aparato, y era mas que evidente que lo necesitaba –

-y que... no disfruta de verme así, o piensa que solo estoy fingiendo para... llamar la atención – pero esta niña era mas obstinada de lo que imaginaba, y además como podía pensar que me daba gusto verla en ese estado, lo único que quería era que comprendiera que no siempre haría su voluntad, no espera que algo malo le sucediera, de hecho estaba algo preocupado por ella, pero al parecer no comprendía ese hecho, y todo lo que dijera lo tomaría a mal –

-esto no es un juego señorita Kinomoto – lo dije lo mas serio que pude, quería hacerle ver que lo que hacia además de estúpido era peligroso estaba poniendo en riesgo su salud solo por un capricho –

-no... se que no... Lo es – la vi llevar el inhalador a su boca y utilizarlo, se notaba que tenia experiencia en eso, y al verla el sentimiento de culpa de nuevo me invadió, me estaba resultando muy difícil no preocuparme por su estado de salud, era la única razón por la cual no iba a reprenderla por el momento, pero en cuanto estuviera bien, tendría una reprimenda por hablarme como lo hizo.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento, mientras ella se recuperaba un poco, luego de unos minutos se giro a mi para verme a la cara

–puedo jugar con cualquier cosa, menos con mi vida – dijo con tono de insolencia y una mirada de recriminación, que por mas que trate de apartar mis ojos de ella no pude hacerlo, acerco el inhalador hasta mi rostro y por un momento sentí como si quisiera arrojármelo a la cabeza – gracias por recordarme lo que es vivir atada a esto – lo apretó con fuerza y sin decir una palabra mas se fue, no fui capaz de detenerla, ahora mas que nunca empezaba a dudar si en verdad debía seguirla tratando así, quizá como su padre me dijo debía darle su espacio, pero no soportaba escuchar la forma que tenia de dirigirse a mi, eso era algo que no podía aceptar, de algún modo tenia que hacerla respetar mi autoridad, y lograría que entendiera que no podía hablarme de la forma en que lo hacia, con su mirada era mas que suficiente –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

No quería verlo, no soportaba ver ese rostro de compasión, era preferible el desafío, no me gustaba que me viera con lastima, era mejor mantener el pie de lucha, seguramente como me dijo Tomoyo si se sentía un poco culpable por lo que me paso, pero eso no cambiaba en nada las cosas, solo las agravaba por que podía aguantar el cargo de tareas y preguntas que me hacia, pero no la compasión.

Camine sin rumbo fijo, era la hora de los rezos de la tarde por lo que todas estaban en la capilla, pero yo no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, me perdí por ahí, por lo menos tenia la seguridad que no me encontraría con nadie que me importunara, ya tenia bastante con mi discusión con el padre, y aun no se me pasaba el cansancio, tenia que relajarme o no dejaría de sentirme mal. Camine hasta el gimnasio, si no fuera suficiente el que me sintiera cansada, como para que también fuera tan masoquista de recordarme todo lo que no podía hacer.

Me acerque a la vitrina donde estaban los trofeos que había ganado el colegio, algunos recuerdos de mi antigua vida llegaron a mi, a pesar de mi condición había logrado practicar varios deportes y era muy buena, gane algunas medallas, y había uno en particular en el que me había desempeñado mejor, y lo recordé cuando vi que en este colegio participaban en una competición a la cual yo nunca entre, porque tenia cierto temor, mi entrenador no era muy bueno, y seguramente no haría un buen papel, por lo que jamás me decidí a entrar.

-aun no ha pensado en entrar alguno de los clubes – me sobresalte cuando escuche la voz que me hablaba, me había metido mucho en mis pensamientos que no repare que alguien se acercaba a mi, me gire rápidamente a ver a la persona que me hablaba, era la directora que me veía con una sonrisa, al parecer ya habían terminado con los rezos, y fue hasta ahí que repare en su pregunta, a caso era broma en mi estado no podía entrar ni el club de ajedrez –

-la verdad no – no quería sonar exaltada, ella no era la responsable de mi estado –

-pues debería ir pensando en uno que le guste, ya que necesitara algunas horas para una actividad extracurricular, todas deben cumplirlo para graduarse –

-es totalmente indispensable – no quería hacer mucha referencia a mi estado de salud, ya que seguramente me dirá que era pasajero, simplemente no quería formar parte de nada de eso –

-si lo es – afirmo –

-esta bien, revisare la lista y pensare en alguna – pero si era un requisito algo tendría que hacer, alguno me serviría – tendrá que ser algo que no requiera esfuerzo físico – a lo mejor si decía eso me podía exonerar de participar en algo así –

-hay varios que no lo requieren – dijo como si con eso diera una solución a mi problema – no tardaremos en encontrar uno que sea de su agrado y no comprometa su salud –

-ya veré, intentare algo – seguramente advirtió mi tono de sequedad ya que me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue, seguramente entendió que en ese momento quería estar sola, vi por ultima vez el trofeo que mas había llamado mi atención, y pensé que si tenia que entrar algún club o practicar algún deporte, ese podía ser el indicado, equitación, aunque requería un poco de esfuerzo físico, podía recuperarme a tiempo… no, no era buena idea, para crearme falsas esperanzas, de nuevo me sentía agobiada, no sabia como sacar la frustración que sentía, no sabia como reaccionar –

Me fui de ahí aun mas molesta que antes, ya no sabia que era lo que me tenia así, solo me sentía enojada, con todo y con todos, no quería ver a nadie, quería gritar, me sentía atrapada, y ni siquiera podía hacer algo para sacar todo eso que sentía.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta un lugar que no visitaba regularmente, el salón de música, estaba vacío seguramente el ensayo había finalizado, ya era un poco tarde, sabia que Tomoyo pasaba bastante tiempo ahí, pero yo solo lo había visto una vez en el recorrido que ella me dio por el colegio, entre al lugar donde ensayaba la orquesta, habían muchos instrumentos, pero el que estaba en el centro fue el que llamo mas mi atención, un hermoso piano. Hacia tanto que no tocaba uno, ni siquiera el mi casa, levante la cubierta y toque levemente las teclas, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa surco mi rostro, observe a mi alrededor y note que estaba sola, a nadie le importaría si tocaba algunas notas, eso me ayudaría a desahogarme, ya que no podía nadar que era lo que comúnmente hacia, menos montar, que en este momento me gustaría mucho hacer. Tendría que conformarme con el piano.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Había estado buscándola por un rato, estaba un poco preocupado porque no se veía bien cuando se fue molesta, y aun quería aclarar un par de puntos con ella, su manera de dirigirse a mi para empezar, pero supongo que lo que más quería era ver si se encontraba mas tranquila, no entendía porque me sentía así con respecto a ella, tal vez era el sentimiento de culpa, recorrí gran parte del colegio sin resultado, ahora me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de las aulas de música, aunque dudaba que estuviera por aquí, pude escuchar la leve música del piano proveniente del salón, habían algunas alumnas que tocaban el piano pero no recordaba haber escuchado a nadie que lo hiciera tan bien, me acerque para ver de quien se trataba, pude distinguir la figura de alguien que me resulto familiar, con cautela para no interrumpirla trate de llegar lo mas cerca de ella posible, y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al descubrir quien era la persona que tocaba.

La señorita Kinomoto, al parecer aquí había terminado después de nuestra discusión, no pude evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarla y ver que en efecto se encontraba mejor, pero estaba pendiente la reprimenda por su forma de dirigirse a mi, así que iba a reprenderla, aun no pasaba la forma en que me había hablado, había dado un par de pasos, cuando las notas se volvieron mas intensas, tenia mucha destreza con las teclas pude ver incluso como en algunas notas mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba totalmente sumida en la música que tocaba, y las notas cada vez subían mas su intensidad, en verdad era muy buena, por un momento me olvide que era ella quien tocaba y me dedique a escuchar la música.

Retrocedí los pasos que había dado y salí del salón para dejarla sola, pero no pude irme, quería seguir escuchando la música, me recosté en la pared junto a la puerta para no interrumpirla, cerré mis ojos y solo disfrute de las notas que salían del piano. Logre identificar un par de errores, pero pasaron desapercibidos por la forma en que tocaba, era como si la música estuviera transmitiendo un sentimiento de desahogo o frustración, pero que a la vez lograba tranquilizar, luego de un rato la intensidad comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta que las notas se volvieron muy suaves y permanecieron así por un momento hasta que dejaron de sonar.

Espere un tiempo antes de asomarme un poco para ver que hacia, no quería que me descubriera ahí, quien sabe que tanto pasaría por su mente, pude verla con los brazos cruzados sobre el piano y su cabeza sobre ellos, y si mis ojos no me engañaban, juraría que estaba llorando, gesto que me asombro y a la vez me preocupo, por alguna razón sentía que debía acercarme a ella y preguntarle que le sucedía, al parecer el hecho de tener que usar esos medicamentos la había afectado mucho, nunca la había visto actuar así, me era extraño, quise acercarme a ella, no sabia que le diría, tal vez una disculpa seria bueno, justo cuando me disponía hacerlo, la campana sonó haciendo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos, salí de ahí antes que pudiera verme, y al hacerlo un extraño sentimiento me embargo, una sensación que no supe reconocer, sentía que lo que en verdad tenia que hacer era llegar a su lado y tratar de evitar esas lagrimas.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Mi animo no había mejorado mucho a la hora de la cena, aun me sentía un tanto abrumada, por lo menos mi estado de salud era mejor y me tendría que conformar con eso, el tocar el piano me había relajado un poco, pero había terminado llorando sobre el, al menos ya era poca la opresión que sentía, creo que era lo que me hacia falta para desahogar un poco todo lo que sentía, me había dirigido a la cafetería donde me encontré con Tomoyo y nos dispusimos hacer la cola para tomar los alimentos, nos habíamos retrasado un poco mas de lo habitual, por lo que ya varias mesas estaban llenas, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era que de nuevo la madre superiora nos obligara a compartir la mesa con algunas de nuestras compañeras.

-te sientes mejor – pregunto Tomoyo, era evidente que no paso desapercibido para ella el que estuviera un poco mal, sobre todo cuando me aleje y estuve sin verla prácticamente todo el día, pero no tenia ánimos de conversar nada al respecto –

-supongo – le dije sin mas y seguí caminando en la cola –

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te estuve buscando – sonaba en verdad preocupada, con tanta cosa me olvide de decirle que lo único que quería era estar sola –

-por ahí, no quería ver a nadie – me sentía bastante deprimida, y esperaba que no me durara mucho tiempo, no me gustaba sentirme así –

-segura que estas bien – suspire e iba a decirle que mejor me iba a mi habitación cuando pude ver pasar a Mihara acompañada de sus dos amigas, y no pude evitar verla de manera no muy agradable, en parte lo que me paso era su culpa por haberme obligado a pelear con ella, de no haber sido así, ahora no estaría de nuevo atada a medicamentos, las cosas no saldrían tan bien para ella, no era justo que mientras yo pasaba por esto, ella estuviera tan tranquila –

-hacernos las enfermas parece un buen truco para faltar a clases, evitar castigos y sobre todo llamar la atención – la escuche decir mientras pasaba a nuestro lado con su bandeja de comida, y si me sentía molesta con ella por lo sucedido con ese comentario lograría empeorar las cosas – seguramente lo usaremos muy a menudo de ahora en adelante – si lo que buscaba era pleito estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo, no estaba del mejor animo para aguantarle sus insultos, en este momento tenia tanta frustración que no dudaba explotar si seguía con eso –

-tú crees, porque ahora parece estar en desventaja, después de todo esta enferma – Dijo Yanagisawa, sentí la mano de Tomoyo en mi hombro como si mi molestia fuera mas que evidente, y con eso lograra tranquilizarme, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, aunque no quería meterme en líos, ya que aun no salía del castigo por la guerra de balones, no buscaría otro, pero con lo que decían se me estaba complicando mucho no contestarles –

-tienes razón, quien sabe tal vez hasta nos contagie – pero esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que todo el autocontrol que tenia hasta el momento se fuera al diablo, ya no lo aguantaría mas, era el momento de ponerle un alto a estas tres, ya no les pasaría un solo insulto mas –

-¡suficiente! – dije entre dientes, y seguí mi camino en la fila para pedir mi comida – quiero la sopa – le dije seriamente a la encargada de la cocina, quien me miro de una forma extraña como si notara las intenciones que habían para ese plato, con cierto temor lo puso para que lo tomara y lo coloque en mi bandeja para empezar a caminar por el mismo rumbo que habían hecho esa tres –

-Sakura espera ¿Qué vas hacer? – me dijo Tomoyo llegando a mi lado, pero no lograría hacerme desistir lo mejor era no meterla a ella también en problemas –

-nada – me limite a decirle y seguir adelante –

-Sakura – no sentí que me siguiera por lo que me dispuse a seguir con lo que tenía que hacer –

-eso es un castigo seguramente, tanto mal comportamiento debe tener su repercusión – las vi tomar asiento en una de las mesas y sin pensarlo mas me acerque hasta Mihara la mire fijamente y ella me regreso la mirada, no había mucho que decirnos y era evidente que ella esperaba que le reclamara por todo lo que había dicho, pero tenia mejores intenciones, así que… sin mas le deje caer el plato de sopa sobre sus piernas como si se tratara de un accidente, la sopa para fortuna de ella no estaba tan caliente, se paro de golpe cuando hice esto y sabia que otro pleito se avecinaba –

-¡pero que crees que haces! – me grito mientras limpiaba su uniforme para evitar que la sopa la quemara mas, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla, había rebasado mi limite –

-lo siento fue un accidente – dije de la forma mas inocente que pude –

-¡claro que no lo hiciste a propósito! – Dijo bastante molesta, pero yo no lo estaba menos que ella, había colmado mi paciencia y esta vez no la dejaría que me insultara y se quedara tan tranquila, sus otras dos amigas se pararon para ponerse junto a ella –

-en serio se me resbalo no pude detenerlo – seguí usando el mismo tono de inocencia –

-todas te vimos lo hiciste adrede – dijo Sasaki un tanto preocupada por su amiga –

-pruébenlo – me acerque lo suficiente para ver a Mihara a los ojos de forma bastante amenazadora – no te conviene meterte con migo Mihara vas a salir perdiendo – le advertí y esperaba que con eso me dejara en paz, ya que no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, pretendía irme y dejar las cosas así, por el momento –

-eres una... – me gire a verla nuevamente –

-oye, cuidado con el vocabulario no es propio de una señorita – la interrumpí y puse una sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro –

-¡puedo dejar de serlo un momento para darte tu merecido! – mi sonrisa se amplio ante su comentario, ya que no creía que ella fuera capaz de eso –

-quiero verte intentarlo – aun tenia la bandeja en mis manos por lo que no pude hacer nada para detener la bofetada que me dio y no esperaba, pero el que se atreviera a golpearme había sido lo ultimo – ¡acabas de firma tu sentencia! – tire la bandeja y le regrese el golpe, pero no me detuve ahí, en vez de una de mi parte fueron dos cachetadas, y sin mas la empuje haciéndola caer al suelo –

-¡Sakura! ¡detente! – Escuche la voz de Tomoyo, pero ya era muy tarde, me le había ido encima a Mihara

-¡déjame Kinomoto! –– me dijo mientras trataba de empujarme para que la soltara –

-¡no que podías dejar de ser una señorita! – la tenia sujeta por el cabello para impedir que se moviera, y cuando ella intento hacer lo mismo, yo gire la cara para evitarlo, por lo que termino rasguñándome en la mejilla – ¡juro que pagaras por esto! – dije al sentirlo mientras seguíamos con nuestra pelea que he de decir yo estaba ganando –

-¡Basta! ¡Suficiente señoritas! – no supe en que momento nos había rodeado tantas chicas y de entre ellas aparecieron varias maestras que me tomaron de los brazos, para alejarme de Mihara, quien había terminado con varios rasguños como el que me hizo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir tan fácilmente – ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa? – dijo la maestra que me sujeto, al ver que Mihara estaba libre de mi, era ella la que se me venia encima, por lo que otra de las monjas la sujeto también para evitar que la riña sugiera – ¡esto no es propio de jóvenes como ustedes! – para este momento me había exaltado bastante y estaba un tanto agitada, era lo que me faltaba, cansarme ahora – ¡Me sorprende mucho de usted señorita Mihara! – dijo mientras veía a mi compañera quien estaba roja de furia igual que yo he de suponer –

-¡ella empezó todo hermana! ¡Me arrojo su comida encima a propósito! ¡mire como me dejo! – de nuevo intento soltarse para írseme encima, pero yo no me iba a quedar tranquila –

-¡eso no es cierto, fue un accidente, le pedí disculpas pero no quiso aceptarlas! –

-¡sabes que eso no es cierto Kinomoto! ¡Desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho más que causar problemas! – no podía creer que dijera eso, si era ella la que se había propuesto hacerme la vida imposible desde que llegue aquí –

-son ustedes las que se han estado metiendo con migo desde el primer día, podría estar tranquila si dejaran de hostigarme –

-¡Basta ya! ¡Las dos vienen con migo a la oficina de la madre superiora! ¡Este comportamiento tendrá su castigo merecido! – escuche decir a la maestra, y luego la sentí empujarme para que iniciara el camino a la dirección seguida de Mihara con la otra monja –

En todo el trayecto a la dirección si nos hubieran dado un mínimo de oportunidad estaba segura que nuevamente nos habríamos peleado, supongo que por eso las monjas nos llevaban a cierta distancia una de la otra, y sin soltarnos.

-adelante – se escucho la voz de la madre superiora cuando entramos y su sorpresa fue muy evidente al ver el estado en el que nos encontrábamos, y no era para menos – pero… ¿que es lo que pasó? ––

-la señoritas se estaban peleando en el comedor madre – dijo al monja que me sujetaba fuertemente el brazo – estaban rodando por el piso, tomadas del cabello, como si fueran unas... salvajes – sonaba bastante molesta, y no podía decir que no debía estarlo, ya que lo que habíamos hecho no era para menos, seguramente el castigos seria bastante severo –

-ella fue la que empezó todo – escuche decir a Mihara al parecer aun pensaba seguir justificándose, mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello y con esto solo logro molestarme más de lo que ya estaba, no le permitiría que me hiciera quedar a mi como la mala en esta situación, cuando sus comentarios fueron los que me hicieron rabiar hasta el punto de írmele a los golpes –

-¡claro que no! ¡Son ellas las que siempre están tratando de mortificarme! – trate de soltarme para verla de frente pero la hermana no me lo permitió –

-eso no es cierto, hemos tratado de acercarnos a ella pero es muy agresiva madre – por su lado ella trataba de hacer lo mismo era evidente que también tenia ganas de seguir peleando, si nos soltaban era mas que seguro que de nuevo nos agrediéramos –

-¡sabes estoy empezando a cansarme de tratar de no ponerlas en su lugar! –

-¡pues entonces no te contengas más! – Sabia que lo que intentaba era incitarme atacarla para demostrar que era mí culpa el pleito, pero en ese momento me era muy difícil controlarme, estaba demasiado molesta –

-¡estas a un paso de lograr que ya no me contenga, lo del comedor te va a parecer una caricia cuando termine con tigo! –

-¡BASTA SEÑORITAS! – se escucho la voz molesta de la madre superiora, que hasta el momento se había mantenido como observadora en este suceso, nunca la había escuchado hablar en ese tono, en verdad debía estar muy enojada y su rostro lo decía, nos veía como si fuera a darnos el peor de los castigos, al parecer habíamos colmado su paciencia – ¡este no es lugar para discutir, y este comportamiento es inaceptable! –

-pero yo no hice nada madre... – dijo Mihara con tono inocente, lo que hacia que en vez de seguir yo el mismo juego me exaltara más –

-claro que si, tu empezaste todo... –

-¡no me interesa quien empezó! – El tono de la madre era mas que severo, lo mejor era tratar de ya no discutir con Mihara – ¡ambas serán castigadas! – dio un largo suspiro como si estuviera tratando de calmarse, para hablarnos, esto no era nada bueno, hasta ahora comprendía el lío en el que estaba metida, y todo lo que implicaba la pelea, aun no terminaba de cumplir un castigo por un hecho similar y estaba a punto de recibir otro, estaba segura que hasta aquí llegarían los buenos tratos de parte la directora para con migo –

-déjenme a solas con ellas hermanas – les dijo a las monjas que aun nos sostenían –

-segura madre – ella se limito asentir así que nos soltaron y salieron de la oficina, la directora nos seguía viendo como si estuviera meditando mucho que palabras decirnos, Mihara se adelanto un poco y al hacerlo me empujo con su hombro, así que yo hice lo mismo y cuando me di cuenta estábamos listas para iniciar un nuevo pleito –

-¡BASTA LAS DOS! – Al escuchar el grito de la madre las dos nos detuvimos, y la miramos sabiendo que ya no debíamos seguir con eso – ¡no puedo creer que dos señoritas educadas se comporten de esa manera! – negó con la cabeza como si en verdad no creyera lo que había pasado – y como veo que no pueden estar juntas… señorita Kinomoto, por favor espere afuera mientras hablo con la señorita Mihara – la vi observar hacia la puerta, donde aun aguardaba una de las monjas, era la que estaba encargada de la dirección, ella nos veía con cierta preocupación, mas que enojo – hermana acompáñela – sin esperar mas, me encamine a la puerta seguida de la hermana –

Estaba muy molesta, no mas que eso, tenia una enorme furia creciendo en mi, que no podía controlar, me había afectado mucho el comentario de Mihara, no soportaba que se burlaran de mi por mi enfermedad, ya bastante había padecido de eso cuando era niña, y no dejaría que de nuevo sucediera, no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo soportando, ya no, esta vez iba a defenderme, mas que solo huir.

-será mejor que se tranquilice, esto no le hace bien, no querrá darnos otro susto – me gire a ver a la hermana, y al parecer fue hasta ese momento que note que me encontraba bastante agitada, y como no estarlo, con el disgusto y la pelea era normal que me cansara, busque mi inhalado en la bolsa de mi falda, estaba tan enojada que no había reparado en el hecho de estar cansada, y no quería tener otra crisis –

-como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo – le dije cuando termine de aplicar el medicamento, sentándome para lograr tranquilizarme un poco –

-necesita algo –

-agua – se retiro para buscar lo que le había pedido, esperaba que se me pasara pronto –

-tome – me ofreció un vaso con agua que de inmediato tome –

-gracias – le dije devolviéndoselo ya vacío –

-¿esta mejor? – Pregunto aun un tanto preocupada, seguramente no tenia buen semblante para que se alarmara de esa forma por mí –

-en un momento lo estaré – al menos esperaba que así fuera, la verdad, no sabia que pensar, estaba bastante preocupada por lo que pasaría ahora –

-se que las cosas no han sido fáciles para usted, pero comprenda que con ese comportamiento no llegara a ningún lado, solo conseguirá lo que ellas quieren –

-¡estoy harta de todas ellas! – me puse de pie, al pensar en ese incidente el enojo de nuevo se hacia presente en mi, por mas que tratara de controlarme –

-déjeme ver ese rasguño – se acerco a mi y tomo mi rostro para examinar la herida, hasta de eso me había olvidado, la estúpida de Mihara me había rasguñado la cara –

-no es nada – le dije tratando de sonar que no me importaba, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuviera me desquitaría de esto, podía darlo por sentado –

-voy por alcohol y algodón para limpiarla –

-no es necesario – no quería que se molestara mas –

-claro que si, puede infectarse – me empujo un poco para que me sentara nuevamente, lo cual yo obedecí – espere un momento – salio de la dirección, y cuando me quede sola, me acerque a la vitrina de los trofeos para ver en el reflejo que tan grave era el araño en mi cara –

-¡maldita sea! – Dije al ver que no era tan pequeño como esperaba, me abarcaba gran parte de la mejilla – si me llega a quedar cicatriz la mato – dije en voz alta mientras seguía examinando mi herida, cuando pude ver el reflejo de la persona más inoportuna que conozco –

-tal parece que usted no va dejar de causar problemas – lo vi caminando hasta donde me encontraba y la verdad mi animo no era el mejor para estar soportando sus acusaciones, o reclamos, menos después de nuestra anterior discusión –

-y tal parece que usted no va dejar de aparecerse en los momentos menos oportunos para verme cometerlos – mi tono era de enfado, ya no estaba dispuesta a controlarme frente a él, no dejaría que siguiera comportándose así con migo –

-sabe señorita Kinomoto – comenzó a pasearse por todo el lugar como si se dispusiera a dar un sermón – debería aprender de su estancia aquí a ser un poco mas humilde, sus compañeras tienen todo el derecho de sentirse así con respecto a usted, se le han concedido derechos que ninguna de ellas ha tenido – me miro fijamente – debería agradecerlo y tener un mejor comportamiento en vez de lanzársele a golpes a los demás –

-¿humildad? – me acerque un poco a el para seguirle hablando – usted cree que no soy humilde – hablaba casi entre dientes de lo molesta que estaba, era como si en cualquier momento mi enojo saliera también a flote para él, estaba segura que incluso mi rostro debía estar rojo de furia –

-no, no lo es – afirmo con lo que solo logro incrementar mi molestia y estaba segura que no podría contener mis palabras –

-¡pues si yo tengo que aprender a ser humilde, usted debe aprender a ser menos jactancioso! ¡Y a no juzgar a apresuradamente! – prácticamente le grite a la cara, quería decirle todo lo que tuve que contenerme en la tarde, que no quería que me viera con lastima, pero lo que se me ocurrió fue insultarlo – si no, podría ser un mal sacerdote –

-escúcheme señorita Kinomoto, usted no es nadie para decirme lo que puedo llegar a ser... –

-¡lo mismo le digo! – Le interrumpí, lo que me decía bien podía usarlo de consejo el mismo – ¡No es nadie para juzgarme, ni para decirme si soy buena o mala persona! – seguía muy cerca de el al gritarle, era mas alto que yo, por lo que tenia que verlo hacia arriba para hablarle, podía notar que incluso mi respiración estaba muy agitada, y esta vez podía asegurar que no era por mi enfermedad – ¡solo déjeme en paz! Es lo que quiero ¡que todos me dejen en paz! –

-listo señorita Kinomoto déjeme curar esa herida – escuche la voz de la hermana que seguramente regresaba con lo que había dicho – hermano Shaoran, no sabia que estaba aquí – se acerco a nosotros y seguramente noto que estábamos discutiendo, era mas que evidente –

-supe del incidente en el comedor y vine hablar con la madre superiora –

-me temo que tendrá que esperar un momento – se acerco a mi indicándome que tomara asiento, al parecer no iba hacer ningún comentario al respecto de los sucedido – ahora esta con la señorita Mihara luego hablara con la señorita Kinomoto –

-entonces regresare más tarde – sin decir mas salio de la dirección bastante molesto diría yo, pero ya había sido suficiente de ahora en adelante cada vez que me dijera algo en referencia a mi comportamiento yo también lo haría con el suyo, no podía reclamarme el saber como era, si no me conocía –

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció y me quede mirando fijamente a la nada, hasta que sentí el ardor en mi mejilla a causa del algodón impregnado de alcohol que la hermana había puesto ahí

-parece que tampoco se lleva bien con el hermano Shaoran – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-se equivoca, es el quien no se lleva bien con migo – le rectifique, ya que era ese tipo quien siempre buscaba una escusa para molestarme –

-no se ve muy profunda, seguramente no le quedara cicatriz – me dijo cuando hubo terminado –

-eso espero – nos quedamos un rato mas sin hacer ningún comentario, ya no tenía ganas de conversar sobre lo sucedido –

Luego de esperar por un tiempo vimos que la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abría para dar paso a Mihara seguida de la madre superiora, por el semblante de ella la conversación no había sido muy buena, y ahora lo que me esperaba a mi, me miro de una forma extraña antes de marcharse sin decir una sola palabra, pero lo que menos me importaba era que le había dicho la madre, lo que me preocupaba era que me diría a mi por lo ocurrido.

-bien señorita Kinomoto pase – escuche la voz de la directora por lo que me levante de mi asiento para encaminarme hacia la oficina, la verdad me sentía un tanto nerviosa, estaba segura que el castigo seria considerable, si es que no nos expulsaban, era hasta ahora que comprendía la gravedad de lo sucedido, pero eso no era algo nuevo, de hecho era una forma de ser mía, de reflexionar sobre los hechos graves hasta que ya es tarde. Sin decirme nada me indico que me sentara por lo que así lo hice era hora de escuchar mi sentencia – Aunque se que no empezó la pelea señorita Kinomoto, me voy a ver en la obligación de castigarla, no podemos tener mas consideraciones con usted – esas palabras me había sorprendido un poco, como que yo no empecé la pelea, y como que consideraciones –

-¡Jamás pedí que las tuvieran! – dije muy molesta mientras me ponía de pie, eso era algo que yo no había pedido si lo había decidido así era su problema – ¡estoy harta que se metan con migo! ¡Estoy cansada de tener que escuchar una y otra vez lo agradecida que tengo que estar con media humanidad! – Dije bastante exaltada, ahora también ella me recriminaría el hecho de las supuestas concesiones hacia mí –

-entiendo que este molesta pero... –

-no, no lo entiende – la interrumpí antes que dijera sus razones – lo único que quiero es terminar el año escolar, y tal parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para hacérmelo muy complicado, todas mis compañeras me odian sin razón aparente y aprovechan cada ocasión para fastidiarme – estaba hablando apresuradamente y con disgusto en mi tono, tal vez me estaba desquitando con ella, pero era como si no lograra sacar mi enojo con nada, y cada persona que me encontrara tenia que soportar mis reclamos –incluso el maestro de matemáticas parece tener algo en mi contra, ni siquiera conozco al tipo y se la vive haciéndome las cosas difíciles, gracias a su brillante castigo recaí de nuevo en una crisis de asma, y ya no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo mas –

-termino – escuche que ella dijo tranquilamente, tal vez me había excedido un poco en la forma de hablarle, era la directora, pero como lo dije cuando estoy molesta no logro controlar mis palabras, es como si tuviera que sacar todo lo que no había podido en todo este tiempo, y vaya que tenia muchos sentimientos reprimidos – se que nada de esto ha sido fácil para usted, pero creo que también debería pensar en lo bueno que le ha pasado y no solo en malo – la mire y di un gran suspiro, en eso tenia un poco de razón –algo bueno tiene que haberlo sucedido en su estancia aquí –

-supongo – dije sin mas mientras me sentaba de nuevo – lo siento, es solo que…. Los medicamentos me irritan – y no era del todo una mentira –

-sabe usted y la señorita Daidoji necesitan interactuar más con sus compañeras, estoy segura que si aclaran los malos entendidos, estas rivalidades desaparecerán – sonreí un poco cuando dijo esto, eso no parecía tan fácil como sonaba –

-no creo que eso funcione –

-deberían intentarlo, por lo pronto – la vi tomar un folder, seguramente era mi expediente y dudaba que fuera escribir cosas buenas después de lo que había hecho – tendrá que colaborar en la biblioteca como castigo a su comportamiento de hoy por 6 semanas –

-¿Qué? Por tanto tiempo – me miro con acusación esta vez, considerando el hecho la verdad el castigo no era nada, así que lo mejor era no reclamar, no fuera que decidiera incrementar la cuota –

-lo que hicieron no es una falta menor, deberíamos suspenderlas, pero eso seria contrarrestar mal con mal, no serviría de nada, el mismo tiempo cumplirá la señorita Mihara solo que en la cocina, además que sus padres sabrán de esto – su tono era severo, nunca la había escuchado hablar así – y aun no he terminado, no podrán salir de sus habitaciones a no ser para asistir a clases y al comedor, y claro a su castigo, estarán el mismo tiempo sin recesos, y... – al parecer me había apresurado a juzgar el castigo, no era tan fácil como sonaba en un principio ya decía yo que era muy poco para lo que había hecho –limpiaran juntas la capilla todos los días, antes y después de lo rezos –

-¿juntas? – eso si no me gustaba para nada –

-así es, y espero que el estar juntas no las haga repetir un acto como este, por que en ese caso, serán suspendidas, indefinidamente –

-eso no me parece... –

-es a penas lo justo – me interrumpió, supongo que tenia razón, pero no me agradaba en lo absoluto el hecho de estar tanto tiempo con Mihara, precisamente por lo que ella decía, seria bastante difícil no volver a tener otro "acto" como ese – y sus privilegios les serán revocados –

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando ese castigo –

-que durante ese tiempo no podrá utilizar su computadora – eso no podía hacerlo, no podía quitarme la computadora –

-pero… sabe que eso es muy importante para mí – me puse de pie, y apoye mis mano sobre su escritorio, no podía hacerme eso, la computadora era demasiado importante para quitármela, que le diría Azumi, como hablaría con ella –

-lo se, pero debido a que debo ser justa e imparcial, el castigo será igual para ambas – no dudaba que así fuera pero no precisamente porque ella lo hubiera decidido, ya veía por donde iba la cosa –

-esto fue idea de él no es así – dije ahora molesta al comprender de que se trataba esto, no era solo el hecho de castigarme por lo que hice, que sabia merecía, si no que el profesor aun no pasaba por alto el hecho de no haberse salido con la suya por lo de la laptop, tenia que encontrar una forma de quitármela, porque según el no merecía ese derecho –

-a quien se refiere… –

-¡al hermano Shaoran claro esta! – le dije firmemente, ya que estaba segura que era por él que me daba esta sanción – ¡este castigo tiene toda su firma! –

-no debería juzgar apresuradamente – no podía decir que sonó molesta mas bien era como si algo se hubiera aclarado en su mente con lo que dije, ya que su mirada cambio un poco a una mas serena, lo cual me parecía extraño –

-no lo hago, se que el me odia por alguna razón y... – ya no alegaría mas, esta visto que en este colegio todas creían que el era un dechado de virtudes, así que lo que dijera en nada cambiaria la opinión que tenían del padre – la verdad no tengo ánimos de discutir sobre el – me deje caer pesadamente sobre la silla, por mucho que dijera no me quitaría ese castigo, así que lo mejor era cumplirlo, y esperar que Azumi no se molestara, mucho, hasta ahora comprendía que no debí caer en las provocaciones de Mihara, la que siempre pierde soy yo –

-regrese a su dormitorio señorita Kinomoto y mañana empezara a trabajar en su castigo después de clases – no había mas que decir así que lo mejor era hacer lo que decía –

-ya que más da – me levante para dirigirme a la puerta, al parecer este día no había tenido nada bueno, cada vez ansiaba mas que pasara el tiempo y se terminara el año para irme de aquí, quería estar en la universidad y empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo, sobre todo del padre Shaoran –

-señorita Kinomoto – me detuvo antes que saliera – mañana por la mañana deberá traer su laptop se quedara aquí el resto del castigo – eso no me gustaba, que se supone que haría para comunicarme con Azumi, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella –

-pero y si algo pasa –

-podrán comunicarse con usted al número del colegio, no se preocupe – aunque tenía una sonrisa, pero ni con eso lograría tranquilizarme –

-puedo usarla al menos hoy para avisarle porque no voy a poder hablar con ella – lo reflexiono un poco, esperaba que no se negara a eso, no me importaba el resto del castigo, pero el no saber de mi amiga si, y todo por culpa de ese tipo, en verdad lo aborrecía –

-media hora – me dijo después de un momento, por lo que supuse que no estaba muy de acuerdo en darme ese tiempo – confío en que no hará más uso de ella –

-si claro – dije sin mas y salí de ahí, la verdad estaba bastante molesta, pero no tenia fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, lo mejor era regresar a mi habitación para darle la noticia Azumi, lo cual sabia no iba agradarle nada, pero ya luego buscaría como compensarla, por lo pronto tenia que buscar una forma de no matar a Mihara y al padre, todos mis problemas eran gracias a ellos, y lo peor era que no sabia que tenían en mi contra, quizá solo era el hecho de fastidiarme sin ningún motivo, y lo mejor era rendirme por el momento, ya no trataría de provocarla y responder a sus provocaciones, en cuanto al padre, lo mejor era ignorarlo, ya que por lo visto era lo único que me quedaba por hacer, todos le daban la razón, al menos mientras terminara el castigo lo ignoraría, ya luego vería que hacer con él, y para poner la cereza del pastel, podía imaginarme la cara de mis padres cuando se entraran del suceso, casi podía escuchar a papá diciéndome lo inconciente que era, y que no media las consecuencias de mis actos, y el resto del sermón que prácticamente me sabia de memoria.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Habían pasado varios días desde el pleito de las señoritas Mihara y Kinomoto, y he de admitir que se habían comportado desde entonces, sabia que la señorita Mihara no causaría demasiados problemas en lo que al castigo se refería, pero tenia mis dudas en cuanto a esa niña caprichosa, desde nuestra ultima discusión, no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, a menos que se tratara de la clase, había dejado de presionarla y ahora llevaba el mismo ritmo de las demás alumnas, aunque aun tenia esa mirada de enojo y agravio para mi persona, se limitaba a eso simplemente, ya no había mas discusiones verbales, y no sabia que era peor en este caso si su mirada, o sus palabras. Acababa de supervisar a la señorita Mihara, y le faltaban unos minutos para terminar su trabajo en la cocina, así que me disponía a ver que Kinomoto estuviera haciendo lo que le correspondía, generalmente lo hacia cuando ya era hora que terminara su horario de castigo en la biblioteca, pero este día se me ocurrió hacerlo mas temprano para ver que estuviera en su lugar y no saliera antes. Aunque no lo había hecho hasta el momento, no estaba de más comprobarlo.

Al entrar a biblioteca había unas cuantas alumnas terminando trabajos y buscando libros por lo que me acerque hasta la encargada para preguntarle por ella, me indico que estaba ordenando unos libros en los estantes así que me encamine a buscarla y ver si en verdad estaba haciendo eso, o perdía el tiempo en otra cosas, con este tipo de niñas nunca se sabe. Su estado de salud había mejorado mucho, aun se cansaba algunas veces pero eran mas esporádicas, por lo que suponía se estaba controlando y eso me alegraba un poco, al menos mi culpa por lo que le sucedió era menos al verla bien.

-buenas tardes – dije cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba, y la vi acomodando los libros en su lugar, se giro a verme y he de decir que sentí que prácticamente me estaba fulminando con su mirada, cosa que no era de extrañarse, ya que últimamente siempre tenia ese gesto de enojo para mi, debía irme acostumbrado aun faltaba mucho para que terminara el semestre, regreso a su trabajo sin decirme mas –

-si vino a supervisar que estuviera haciendo mí trabajo, pierde su tiempo, ya termine – pude ver que colocaba el ultimo libro en su lugar, por lo visto se había adaptado bastante a su trabajo, según me dijo la bibliotecaria lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no se había quejado y había realizado toda tarea que le había pedido de muy buena gana, que no entendía como una niña tan amable y dulce pudiera estar castigada por pelear, pero las cualidades que describía en ella la verdad, no me parecían reales, no era para nada eso, sino todo lo contrario, era caprichosa, engreída, irónica y sobre todo estaba muy mimada, todo tenia que ser a su manera –

-es mi obligación, supervisar que este cumpliendo su castigo señorita Kinomoto – le dije para que supiera que no lo hacia por el placer de verla castigada, si no porque era mi trabajo, la verdad me sorprendía que estuviera cumpliendo todo tan tranquila y sin quejarse –

-si claro – dijo en forma irónica, mientras pasaba a mi lado, seguramente para retirarse, pero aun no era hora –

-señorita Kinomoto – la llame para decirle que tendría que quedarse hasta que el tiempo se terminara –

-¡¿Qué? – su tono fue de molestia y sonó bastante alto he de decir, al parecer con la única persona que seguía enojada era con migo, ya que también me entere por parte de otra hermana, que no había discutido con Mihara mientras se quedaban trabajando en la capilla o en los recesos en el salón de clases, suspire profundamente, empezaba a darme cuenta que no había sido muy buena idea el tratarla así, al parecer solo logre que nuestra relación no mejorara en lo absoluto –

-aun le quedan cinco minutos de castigo – su rostro paso de neutro a irascible en un momento, se acerco a mi en forma bastante amenazante, sus ojos se volvieron de un verde mas intenso, era como si… pudiera atravesarme con su mirada, podía sentir todo el rencor en sus ojos, y he de decir que no me gustaba sentirlo –

-¡sabe me gustaría saber cual es su problema con migo! – dijo entre dientes, como si se estuviera conteniendo de gritar, y me parecía extraño que se contuviera regularmente me habría gritado todo lo que pensaba y no pasaría por alto esto, pero ahora no lo hacia, no lo entendía, será que se había cansado de discutir con migo, pero la verdad ya no tenia un problema con ella, de hecho nunca lo tuve, es solo que… quería hacerle ver que su comportamiento no la llevaría a ningún lado, y en mi afán de lograrlo solo conseguí que me odiara, y no es que me importara, es solo que mi método había fallado y eso es lo que me molestaba –

-¿Por qué cree que tengo un problema con usted? – le dije sin subir el tono de mi voz, y evitar una pelea, ya era bastante con la confrontación –

-porque no soy idiota, pese a lo que usted pueda creer – jamás había pensado eso de ella, todo lo contrario, aunque no me gustara admitirlo era una chica inteligente, el problema era que su inteligencia la utilizaba con fines que no eran muy adecuados – ¿Qué demonios le hice para que se comporte así con migo? – sonó muy sincera su pregunta, no la hacia con sorna, era como si de verdad quisiera saber que me había hecho para que la tratara con mas exigencia, y en ese caso lo mejor era contestarle con la verdad

-a mí, absolutamente nada – dije con tono neutro, y esperaba poder explicarle los motivos por los cuales no había empezado muy bien, y quizá arreglar las cosas –

-que bueno – se acerco un poco mas a mi, y de nuevo estaba en ella esa mirada de superioridad, al parecer no había cambiado en lo absoluto – entonces eso me da pie a creer que solo me fastidia porque si, ¡porque le da la gana! – Lo estaba asegurando, y no me gustaba que creyera eso de mí, pero contrario aclararle las cosas de la mejor manera, su forma de hablar y de mirarme hicieron que me exaltara y le siguiera el juego de la discusión –

-¡no lo hago por eso! ¡es solo que considero que un poco de realidad le vendría bien! ¡Todo crimen tiene un castigo! – de nuevo estábamos enfrascándonos en una discusión sin sentido, donde yo le diría lo que pensaba de ella de la peor manera, y ella diría lo que fuera para hacerme enojar, pero era como si no pudiera controlarme y tuviera que decírselo en pago por la forma que me veía y hablaba –

-"realidad" – dijo como si no creyera en mi argumento – acaso cree que yo no se lo que es la realidad – di un gran suspiro debía tranquilizarme, no tenia ánimos de discutir, pero era inevitable –

-la verdad no – le dije sinceramente, tal vez seria bueno sincerarnos, seguía viéndome como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera la mas grande mentira del mundo – sus padres la han mantenido en una burbuja de cristal según parece – pero al parecer en vez de mejorar las cosas solo las empeore ya que su mirada se volvió mas acusadora y de nuevo se acerco a mi en forma amenazante –

-¡usted no sabe absolutamente nada de mi! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme! – me recrimino firmemente, y estaba dicho que esta discusión no terminaría bien –

-¡conozco a las personas como usted! –

-¡así! y ¿Qué es lo que conoce? – de un momento a otro nuevamente nos gritábamos a la cara, sin despegar nuestras miradas, tenia que inclinarme un poco para verla, ya que era mas baja que yo, lo que hacia que su aire de altivez se viera incrementado, y si lo que quería escuchar era mi opinión sobre las personas como ella pues se la diría –

-¡que es una niña caprichosa y mimada! ¡Que cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere, valiéndose del dinero de papi! – me quede esperando su respuesta, de hecho estaba preparado para recibir por alegato un grito de enojo o cualquier cosa parecido, pero nada de eso paso, contrario a todo lo que esperaba un silencio reino por un momento, se alejo un poco de mi sin apartar su mirada, incluso me pareció ver que un poco de su molestia se desvanecía –

-si cree que con eso me ofende piense en algo mejor – lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, y decir que estaba sorprendido por eso era poco, ya que estaba mas que eso, no entendía porque no seguía con esa discusión, y que era lo que quería decir con eso, una sonrisa burlona recorrió su cara, y supe que en verdad no le parecía un insulto lo que le había dicho – y tiene razón siempre consigo lo que quiero aunque tenga que valerme del dinero de "papi" algunas veces, y si, soy una niña caprichosa y mimada, y... no es algo que moleste – de nuevo se acerco a mi pero ya no con enojo, de hecho parecía bastante divertida con lo que decía, como si se sintiera orgullosa de ello – me gusta ser la "niña de papi" – lo dijo de una manera que dejaba entre ver mucho, como si tuviera un doble sentido, de un momento a otro su rostro se volvió de nuevo serio – y creo que se le olvido mencionar que también utilizo mi enfermedad para llamar la atención y ayudarme a cumplir mis caprichos – no sabia que decirle la verdad frente a este ultimo alegato, eso era algo que no había pensado, pero no sonaba tan descabellado, esa según yo era la principal razón que sus padres la hayan consentido tanto – así que piense en otras ofensas – miro su reloj por un momento para luego dirigirse de nuevo a mi – creo que ahora si termino el tiempo de mi castigo – mi miro como si esperara que le dijera algo para retenerla mas tiempo en la biblioteca, cosa que no haría, la verdad aun estaba terminado de procesar su forma de actuar, parecía una persona muy volátil, cambiaba de humor de un momento a otro y podía tomar tantas poses, que no sabia cual era la real, debió interpretar mi silencio como un indicio que podía retirarse, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida –

-no siempre obtendrá lo que quiere señorita Kinomoto – le dije antes que se alejara lo suficiente para no escucharme, se giro nuevamente a mi, esta vez parecía un duelo de miradas –

-lo tengo claro, así como usted debe entender, que no tiene la más mínima idea de quien soy, no me conoce, debería aprender a no juzgar apresuradamente – me miro de arriba abajo, pero no como solía hacerlo al principio si no con desden – con su permiso... padre – no espero a que le dijera mas y se marcho a paso presuroso, cada vez que me llamaba así era como si algo en mi se disgustara, esa forma de decirlo era un tanto ofensiva, sabia que lo hacia para hacerme enojar, y lo peor es que lo lograba y se daba cuenta de ello –

La verdad cada vez entendía menos a Sakura Kinomoto, ya no sabia quien era realmente, no sabia como comportarme con ella, y por lo visto cada vez que nos viéramos terminaríamos enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido, porque ahora si me parecían que no tenían sentido, quien era en verdad esta niña, y como podía ser tan voluble, aquel que dijo que nunca se debe intentar entenderá las mujeres, tenia toda la razón, y se aplicaba mas a Sakura Kinomoto.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Me estaba pareciendo interminable el tiempo de mi castigo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se pasara rápido, no me importaba el hecho de trabajar en la biblioteca o quedarme sin recesos, pero el no tener mi computadora si era algo que me frustraba, el no saber de Azumi ahora que estaba tan cerca su operación era lo que me tenia de mal humor. Y luego de mi discusión con el padre en la tarde mi enojo se había incrementado, no entendía que era lo que deseaba, y porque me fastidiaba tanto, lo que me había dicho que pensaba de mi me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, la verdad nunca me molesto el ser la niña de papi, pero el lo hacia sonar como si fuera algo malo, yo simplemente había aprendido a ver como algo bueno la vida que me había tocado, además no todo había sido color de rosa, mis errores habían tenido sus consecuencias, y mis padres había sido bastante tolerantes hasta el momento. Después de mi este castigo había tenido que soportar un sermón interminable por parte de ambos.

-mucho trabajo prima – escuche la voz de Tomoyo, por lo que levante mi cabeza de los libros para verla –

-mas del que quisiera simplemente – le dije regresando a mi trabajo, me encontraba en la biblioteca, había regresado luego de mi castigo para terminar algunas tareas que tenía pendientes –

-puedo ayudarte –

-no gracias estoy por terminar, con eso que no tengo mi computadora se me dificulta un poco mas es todo – dije un poco fastidiada, la verdad eso era lo que me tenia así de molesta, no había podido hablar con Azumi en todo ese tiempo –

-parece que ni el fin de semana te ayudo a liberarte de la tensión – el pensar en ese fin de semana en particular hizo que mi tensión aumentara, no había sido muy agradable y no se debía precisamente a que encontraba castigada en mi casa también, o el que ni siquiera hubiera podido ir a ver los avances de la reinauguración de la discoteca, que seria dentro de muy poco, si no a una visita desagradable que tuve –

-no mucho – dije secamente y al parecer ella noto algo en mi forma de decirlo, ya que me vio de una manera examinadora, y sabía por donde podía ir ese tema –

-pudiste ver Azumi –

-si fue lo único que me dejaron hacer mis papás, ya que al igual que aquí, tengo terminante prohibido salir de mí cuarto – lo dije un tanto exasperada, lo que hizo que ella riera –

-bueno en ese caso mejor háblame de Azumi – sonreí al igual que ella, al menos ese era un tema que me relajaba un poco, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba, no quería pensar en nada mas –

-estará unos días en el hospital mientras evalúan lo de su operación – suspire con frustración el hecho de no poder hablar con ella en la semana me desesperaba – no sabes como me afecta el no poder comunicarme con ella en la semana –

-se que no debe ser fácil –

-no, para nada – por lo visto eso tampoco iba a lograr tranquilizarme, pero al parecer Tomoyo tenía una pregunta más –

-y que me dices de tu cita eso tampoco logro animarte que tal estuvo – pregunto con una sonrisa, pero si hablar sobre mi castigo me enfadaba, el hablar de esa cita, me enfurecía mas –

-mal – deje de lado lo que hacia, ya no podría concentrarme en la tarea seguramente, el solo recordarlo me…. Irritaba mucho – y no era una cita precisamente, el cortésmente se auto invito a cenar a mi casa, no pude decirle que no solo porque es el hijo de uno de los socios de mi papá, pero te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo… estrangulo – la verdad ella tanto como yo, teníamos ciertas referencias del susodicho, era un chico guapo, pero lo perdía con su forma de ser arrogante y presuntuosa, era un idiota, lamentablemente me di cuenta hasta esa noche, antes lo creía lo contrario –

-¿Qué sucedió? – No tenia muchos ánimos de hablar al respecto pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo –

-lo de siempre el tipo es un idiota, como la mayoría que intenta salir con migo – generalmente había sido así, era como si de un tiempo a la fecha fuera un imán de tipos así, por lo que me estaba resignando a no salir con nadie –

-no digas eso – me dijo sin quitar su sonrisa – no todos han sido idiotas – bueno en eso tenia razón, uno de ellos no lo había sido, era todo lo contrario, pero él ya no estaba cerca de mi así que no contaba – ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –

-todo iba bien, hasta que…. – el solo recordarlo me exasperaba, la verdad, siempre lo había considerado un chico serio, pero ahora había visto realmente quien era – ¿Por qué todos los hombres piensan que cuando una mujer se muestra un poco liberal es una cualquiera? – Lo dije con mucho énfasis, por lo que mi prima cambio de gesto al escucharme, sabía que cuando yo hablaba así, era porque algo muy serio sucedía –

-parece que en verdad no te fue bien – negué con la cabeza y trate de tranquilizarme, y seguramente no me estaba entendiendo nada, lo mejor era explicarle como se dieron las cosas –

-para nada, creyó que iba a ser muy fácil que me acostara con el –

-eso intento – dijo con mucha sorpresa, y supongo que no era para menos –

-si, y lo peor es que quería hacerlo en mi casa, no tienes idea de todo lo que le dije – suspire tratando de olvidar los malos momentos, la verdad no había sido un incidente que me quitara el sueño, pero me había molestado – los hombres solo tienen sexo en la cabeza – Tomoyo agacho la cabeza cuando dije esto ultimo, por lo que supuse que no había sonado muy bien mi expresión – lo siento, olvidaba que ahora tocar esos temas con tigo es casi un pecado – lo dije a manera de broma, aunque sabia que era cierto, ahora cada vez que hablábamos de eso, ella se sentía incomoda, por lo que trataba de evitarlo, pero me sorprendí un poco cuando esta vez su sonrisa no era tan retraída como regularmente lo hacia –

-no es eso, solo que... hace tiempo que no tengo una conversación de este tipo con nadie y... – me parecía broma que ahora se comportara así, pero que se le iba hacer, debía ir poco a poco con ella –

-ya te entendí – le dije tratando de entender su posición antes este tema – supongo que ahora eres de las que piensas que hay que llegar virgen al matrimonio y todas esas cosas, hacer el amor es un ¡acto impúdico! – lo dije como solía hacerlo su madre cuando nos regañaba, por lo que nuestras risas se incrementaron –

-tan poco para tanto, pero... si creo en hacerlo con alguien que te ame y que ames – aunque sonaba demasiado romántico para mi gusto, compartía esa idea –

-bueno en eso te apoyo – era algo que yo también pensaba, pero supongo que tenia un poco mas de libertad para expresarlo que ella – aunque con este ritmo de vida y estando castigada, no se cuanto me tarde en encontrar a alguien que me ame y a quien yo ame para hacerlo, tal vez tenga que esperar hasta llegar a la universidad – mi tono no era nada especial, siempre había pensado en eso, pero al parecer dije algo que a ella le sorprendió mucho ya que me miraba con los ojos abiertos como si hubiera hecho una revelación inesperada, no supe que era lo que la había sorprendido de mi comentario –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Pude escuchar voces, seguramente aun habían alumnas en la biblioteca, lo cual no era de extrañarse, me disponía averiguar quien era para decirles que era tiempo de regresar a sus dormitorios, ya no eran horas para estar por ahí, pude ver a lo lejos a las señoritas Daidoji y Kinomoto hablando muy entretenidas, y al parecer el tema era muy importante por el rostro de ambas, me acerque para hablarles esperando no tener otro enfrentamiento con ella, y por lo que veía no habían notado mi presencia, así que pude escuchar parte de la conversación que estaban desarrollando, no era mi intención pero era algo que no pude evitar.

-entonces tú no... es decir aun eres... – al parecer la señorita Daidoji no sabia como formular la pregunta, quien sabe que tanto era de lo que estaban hablando para que se pusiera así –

-¿Qué? Virgen – me asombre cuando escuche esto por parte de Kinomoto, esa no era una conversación para que yo estuviera escuchando, y tampoco era muy propio que estuvieran hablando de eso, desde la posición donde me encontraba podía verlas, pero era un tanto difícil que ellas notaran mi presencia, pude ver a la señorita Daidoji asentir con timidez y sonreír de una forma extraña a Kinomoto, y sin que pudiera evitarlo me quede a la expectativa de lo que le contestaría, he de decir que esperaba que fuera un negativa – claro que si – afirmo sin duda, tan evidente fue la sorpresa de la señorita Daidoji como la mía, no sabia si por el hecho de que implicaba la conversación que sostenían, o por las palabras que había dicho, es decir, era algo que yo no debería estar escuchando, pero por mas que intente no pude irme o decirles que ya era hora de regresar a sus dormitorios, era como si quisiera saber si en verdad me había equivocado al juzgarla, o… si pudiera llegar a decir algo que la pusiera en un mal entredicho, así que a sabiendas que lo que hacia estaba mal me quede ahí escuchando lo que no debía –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Decir que Tomoyo estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho era poco, no alcanzaba a comprender porque le parecía extraño el que yo siguiera siendo virgen, cuando sabia la forma de pensar que tenia con respecto al sexo, no lo consideraba algo malo, ni mucho menos, pero si tenia mis reservas con el hecho de acostarme con alguien nada mas porque si.

-bueno es que pensé que tú... ya no lo eras ––

-pues temo decepcionarte – dije divertida al ver su expresión – así que si pensabas sacar experiencia de mí... no cuento con ninguna – la mire por un rato se había quedado un poco pensativa – pareces muy sorprendida –

-un poco –

-no veo porque, sabes bien cual fue mi posición ante el… sex…. Ese tema – rectifique al recordar que solo la palabra hacia que se volviera un tanto "escrupulosa" – y con el año que estuve fuera de circulación menos iba a conseguir algo – esto ultimo al parecer pareció aclarar todas las dudas al respecto, no había tenido mucho tiempo para salir con muchachos así que no era de sorprenderse que no tuviera un novio oficial, por el momento –

-supongo que tienes razón en ese aspecto – pareció recordar algo, ya que me observo de una manera extraña – ¿aun sigues pensando igual? – Debió recordar cual había sido mi forma de pensar con respecto a eso –

-si, supongo que si – trate de recordar cuales habían sido mis palabras para describirlo y decirlas lo mas parecidas posible – cuando los chicos consiguen eso, se pierde todo el interés, y… es algo muy íntimo para andarlo compartiendo con uno y con otro – no pudimos evitar reír cuando dije eso, era lo que siempre había pensado, aun tenia esa idea en mi cabeza, era por eso que me molesto mucho el hecho que el idiota de Nishimura creyera que podía acostarse con migo tan fácilmente – pero al parecer todos piensan que por mostrarme un tanto libre de pensamiento, voy hacerlo con cualquiera – soné bastante molesta cuando lo dije –

-en varios aspectos no has cambiado nada, en el fondo eres una romántica –

-no tampoco es para tanto, no espero al hombre ideal, solo uno que no sea idiota, patán, egocéntrico, si se puede muy guapo y que me quiera – enumere las cualidades con los dedos, no exigía mucho la verdad –

-y que tú quieras –

-pues de paso no, sabes que tengo cierto temor a… enamorarme –

-si lo se – me quede pensando un poco en lo que había dicho, y la verdad hacia mucho que no sentía algo especial por un hombre, y tal vez era tiempo de darme la oportunidad, observe a mi prima que se había quedado muy pensativa, y ahora era mi turno de cuestionarla –

-a ti no tengo que preguntarte si tienes experiencia en eso, no es cierto –

-no – dijo con sequedad –

-no tengo que preguntarte o... no tienes experiencia – debía aclararme el punto –

-no a las dos – dijo con una sonrisa que yo imite –

-ni lo harás, te quedaras con la duda para siempre – le dije sin disminuir mi sonrisa y me miro como si no comprendiera mis palabras – bueno te vas a meter de monja, quedas con un voto para no hacerlo nunca – su rostro cambio un poco, no a la seriedad que esperaba, sino mas bien a uno de travesura, como si estuviera planeando algo –

-supongo – de nuevo se quedo con la mirada perdida – Sakura ¿nunca has estado ni siquiera a punto de hacerlo? –

-la verdad…. – no tenia mucho que pensar – no, es decir; con el único que sentí tentada fue…. –

-Kotaro – me dijo ella antes que lo mencionara, y el solo recordarlo me hizo sonreír mas, compartimos muchas cosas juntos y hacia un tiempo que no sabia nada de él –

-si, y aun éramos demasiado jóvenes para hacer algo, con los demás que salí, tu los conociste no eran muy…. – no encontraba una palabra para describirlo –

-seguros – dijo ella terminando la frase –

-esa es la palabra, no voy hacerlo con cualquier idiota nada mas por experimentar, tiene que haber algo mas fuerte – la mire y aun seguía muy pensativa – ¿tu si has estado a punto de hacerlo? – le pregunte y a diferencia de mi ella medito esto por un rato, seria acaso que… -

-no estoy segura…. Pero diría que no – aunque lo negaba aun seguía con la mirada fija en la nada, como si evocara algún recuerdo, me miro luego de un rato – es solo que cuando estaba con…. – no tenia que decir su nombre para saber a quien se refería – bueno el era…. – note como su rostro tomo un color rojo, y la verdad no estaba muy segura si ella debía de ilusionarse mucho con él, después de todo, eso no funcionaria –

-era un idiota, y lo sigue siendo, no deberías siquiera pensar en él – me miro de una manera extraña, como si no creyera mucho en lo que decía – menos ahora que vas hacer tus votos – mi ultima frase alivio un poco la tensión e hizo que sonriera –

-bueno en ese caso espero que encuentres a alguien que te... inspire – dijo en forma de broma –

-espero no estar tan pérdida como tú en eso – imite el tono que había usado –

-tal vez Kotaro regrese a tu vida y no estés tan pérdida como yo – mi sonrisa se amplio mas al pensar en eso, aunque no estaba segura que era lo que sentía por el ahora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, como me comportaría si lo viera nuevamente –

-tal vez – le dije de forma ausente, me quede meditando un poco las cosas, y sin saber porque la imagen del padre en la piscina vino a mi mente, al parecer esta conversación me había hecho pensar cosas tontas, ese seria el ultimo hombre en el mundo en quien pensaría para eso, con Shaoran Li ni siquiera estaba cerca el que fuéramos amigos –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Era demasiada información para mi, la verdad no entendía porque me había quedado ahí escuchando algo que no me importaba, y que era parte de la intimidad de ellas, talvez porque esperaba que dijera algo comprometedor sobre su vida, y eso me hiciera entender que no me había equivocado con ella y no era una persona de confiar, pero a diferencia de eso, me entero que tenia principios y que a parte era…. Virgen, eso no tenía porque afectarme, la vida personal de Sakura Kinomoto no era de mi incumbencia, aunque ahora tenia mas claro que no era tan alocada como pensaba y estaba apoyando a la señorita Daidoji en su decisión, pero aun así no podía dejar de vigilarla. No espere que dijeran mas y me fui de ahí, ni siquiera les dije que ya era hora que regresaran a su cuartos, tenia mucho en que pensar, el saber que ella era… un tanto diferente a lo que pensaba me hacia recapacitar un poco en mi trato hacia. Habían cosas que aun resonaban en mi mente después de escuchar esa conversación, una de ellas el saber que seguía siendo doncella, y otra el saber que había alguien especial en su vida, pude ver su rostro cuando la señorita Daidoji menciono a ese joven, al parecer era una persona importante para ella.

Había llegado hasta mi habitación, y no podía alejar de mi cada una de las palabras que había escuchado, pero no tenían porque afectarme, lo que ella hiciera con su vida, era algo que a mi no me interesaba, me deje caer sobre la cama esperando poder conciliar el sueño, y así alejar de mi mente a Sakura Kinomoto.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

No sabia si era mi imaginación o que, pero me parecía que este día el profesorcito estaba bastante distraído, la clase no era lo de siempre, de hecho se había limitado a explicar unos cuantos ejercicios y pedirnos que realizáramos varios, nada complicados, eso no era común en el, y estaba segura que mas de una de nosotras lo había notado, pero nadie diría nada al respecto, ya que era mejor así, quien sabe, tal vez después se desquitaría y dejaría mucha tarea, no era de extrañarse que tomara una decisión de ese tipo.

Se encontraba como metido en su mundo, era como si algo importante ocupara sus pensamientos, la verdad de un tiempo a la fecha ya no me gustaba mucho discutir con él, y ahora que al parecer tenia un poco de la razón por lo que me había tratado así, menos, lo que le había dicho en nuestro ultimo pleito, era cierto, pero no le daba ningún derecho a tratarme como lo hacia.

Se escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, luego de eso una de las monjas entro al salón, observo al profesorcito, y he de decir que su rostro no era alegre, como si no trajera buenas noticias

-Disculpe la interrupción hermano, pero... podría permitirle salir un momento a la señorita Kinomoto – cuando escuche mi nombre la mire fijamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente – tiene una llamada importante que atender – ella me miro como si esperara saber cual era mi respuesta, por lo que me limite a ver si él ponía algún impedimento para dejarme salir, lo vi dar un suspiro y mirarme de una manera muy extraña –

-supongo que no hay remedio, ya escucho señorita Kinomoto, salga – no podía decir que había sonado mordaz, simplemente estaba serio, y no iba a quedarme a verlo que mas decía, si me estaban hablando al colegio era porque algo importante sucedía, y no era nada bueno a juzgar por el semblante de la monja, mire a Tomoyo y sin esperar mas me levante y encamine a la salida –

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte esperando que me dijera que no era nada importante o serio –

-la madre superiora le explicara cuando llegue a la oficina, será mejor que se apresure – no se si termine de escuchar todo lo que iba a decirme, ya que sin importarme que me reprendieran comencé a correr rumbo a la dirección, deseando que el presentimiento que se había formado en mi pecho no significara nada malo.

Cuando llegue a la oficina de la directora toque y espere que me diera la orden para entrar.

-pase – la escuche y apresurada como estaba entre rápidamente, ella terminaba de colgar el teléfono por lo que suponía que la llamada que acababa de terminar era la que yo debía responder, pero entonces porque había colgado, tal vez no era algo grave y yo me había formado ideas tontas en la cabeza –

-¿sucede algo madre superiora? – pregunte un tanto preocupada, ella dio un suspiro y me indico con su mano que me sentara, cosa que hice inmediatamente –

-si señorita Kinomoto – era como si no supiera la forma de decirme las cosas – acabo de recibir una llamada de la señora Ayako – mi corazón se acelero más al escuchar eso, y empecé a temer lo peor –

-¡¿le paso algo Azumi? – Pregunte al tiempo que me ponía en pie –

-no exactamente – me tranquilizo un poco que su tono no variara, eso quería decir que la cosa no era tan mala – parece que tuvieron que adelantar la fecha de su operación –

-¿Qué? ¿Para cuando? –

-para hoy mismo – eso no podía ser, que habría pasado para que tuvieran que adelantar la fecha, contaba que para cuando eso pasara, ya tendría de nuevo mi computadora y podría charlar con ella, y darle mi apoyo, pero en esta situación eso seria difícil – intentaron comunicarse con usted pero… -

-tengo que ir a verla – le dije esperando que me permitiera salir del colegio, eso era importante para mi, no podía fallarle a mi pequeña amiga, no me lo perdonaría – le prometí que estaría ahí el día de su operación, no puedo fallarle –

-lo se, de hecho parece que ella esta un tanto inquieta por eso, así que voy a darle permiso para que vaya – una sonrisa surco mi rostro cuando dijo esto, la verdad dudaba que me diera permiso considerando que a parte de todo estaba castigada, pero se notaba que ella era muy comprensiva en esas cosas – le diré alguien que la lleve –

-gracias madre –

-si tiene que recoger algo será mejor que vaya – no espere mas y me dirigí a mi habitación por algunas cosas, sabia que seria una noche larga, y no me despegaría de ese hospital hasta que me dijera que Azumi estaba bien, y que volvería a caminar –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Que habría sucedido ahora, luego que la señorita Kinomoto se fuera, la hermana se acerco a mi y me pidió al igual que a ella que fuera a la oficina de la madre superiora que ella quería hablar con migo, seria acaso que algo había pasado con esta niña otra vez, no eso no era posible, no había presentado ningún problema salud desde ese día, debía de tratarse de otra cosa, al parecer últimamente creía que todo tenia que ver con Sakura Kinomoto y eso no era posible, no había podido sacármela de la cabeza desde el día anterior, y al verla por la mañana en la clase de nuevo recordé la conversación que había escuchado, ni siquiera me había podido concentrar en dar la clase, esto estaba yendo mas lejos de lo esperaba, lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de ella, y limitarme hablar nada mas lo indispensable, pensando en todo esto llegue a la dirección, toque a la puerta y ante la orden de la madre entre, ella estaba buscando algo en el cajón de su escritorio.

-sucede algo madre – pregunte esperando que solo se tratara de algún incidente con las alumna y quisiera asignarme alguna tarea –

-si hermano, vera necesito que me haga un favor – me sentí un poco mas tranquilo al saber que efectivamente se trataba de eso –

-claro madre dígame –

-necesito que lleve a la señorita Kinomoto a un lugar – pero al parecer me adelante al pensar que en esto no tendría nada que ver esta niña, y como era que tenia que llevarla –

-¿Qué lugar? Y ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? – no soné muy amable en mis preguntas, pero el confirmar que todo lo que me pasaba era relacionado con ella, me molestaba en cierto modo, sobre todo después de todo lo que escuche en su conversación con la Señorita Daidoji, la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, ya que cada vez que descubría algo sobre esa niña, era para darme cuenta que ella tenia razón y no la conocía tan bien como para haber hecho un juicio apresurado sobre ella, pero me era inevitable –

-es el único a quien pudo pedírselo por el momento, ninguna de las otras hermanas cuenta con permiso para conducir – eso me sonaba a excusa, y no tenía muchas ganas de compartir un espacio tan reducido con ella como lo era un coche, era muy probable que termináramos con otro debate sin fin –

-es totalmente necesario, porque sabe cual es mi posición ante todas las concesiones que ha tenido con esa niña – lo mejor era apelar a eso, la madre sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, así que tal vez desistiera del hecho –

-lo se hermano, y créame que si no fuera importante no se lo pediría – su argumento no tuvo ningún efecto en mi, y era evidente que ella lo noto, ya que mi rostro reflejaba las pocas ganas que tenia de cumplir con esa encomienda – solo tiene que llevarla, no tendrá que esperarla – pero lo ultimo que dijo en vez de hacerme sentir bien, logro lo contrario, no podía creer que la dejara salir después de la falta tan grave que había cometido al pelearse con la señorita Mihara, no podía creer que le permitiera salir –

-se quedara ahí, la dejara salir del colegio entre semana y estando castigada, madre en verdad creo que ya es suficiente…. –

-Hermano Shaoran, no juzgue mis decisiones – sonó un tanto molesta y la verdad me sorprendió, era seguro que la madre superiora sabia algo que yo no sobre ella, y la verdad empezaba a preguntarme que era, no podía portarse de esa manera nada mas por que si, o porque los padres de esta niña contribuyeran a sus obras de caridad, algo mas de fondo tenia que haber – se que esta castigada y terminara su castigo cuando regrese, ya le dije que si no se tratara de una emergencia no se lo pediría, la llevara hasta la ciudad, luego ella le indicara el camino – supe que por mas que dijera no habría nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, como ella decía debía de ser una emergencia, el problema era que no íbamos a tener el mejor ambiente en el recorrido hasta la ciudad, ya que estaba un poco lejos la tensión duraría bastante tiempo –

-espero que todas estas malas decisiones no le traigan consecuencias graves madre, esa niña no merece que la traten tan bien –

-ya estoy lista madre – escuche la voz de ella detrás de mi, me gire a verla y no era necesario observarla mucho tiempo para saber que había escuchado lo que dije, y por alguna razón no me sentí bien al respecto, pero en su rostro no había disgusto, mas bien era como si estuviera preocupada, tanto para no responder a mi comentario –

-que bueno, el hermano Shaoran la llevara – a ella tampoco pareció gustarle mucho el hecho y la mueca de disgusto en su rostro la delato –

-es totalmente necesario, no hay alguien mas disponible – dijo con bastante desagrado, pues si ella pensaba eso, le demostraría que el sentimiento era recíproco –

-créame que si lo hubiera…. –

-no señorita Kinomoto – interrumpió la madre superiora, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dejarnos discutir en su presencia – y se que para usted es muy importante estar ahí, así que espero no tenga ningún inconveniente –

-no, por ahora solo quiero llegar – no sonaba nada entusiasma, y no era para menos, lo mejor era ya no decir nada, era preferible a seguir diciendo agravios que no llegan a nada, ella salio de la oficina y yo di un gran suspiro –

-aquí tiene las llaves – me dijo la madre haciéndome entrega de estas – la señorita Kinomoto esta un poco sensible así que trate en lo posible de armonizar con ella –

-tratare – dije sin mas y seguí por el camino que había hecho ella, cuando llegue a la cochera donde se guardaba el auto del colegio, la encontré esperándome con un semblante bastante serio, abrí el auto y ella se limito a subir, al parecer al igual que yo, tenia planeado viajar en absoluto silencio –

El ambiente en el auto era bastante tenso, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, y tal vez era lo mejor, ya que si empezaba a emitir palabras, lo más probable era que termináramos peleando, y no me sentía de ánimos para hacerlo, por lo que me limitaría a llevarla donde sea que se dirigiera y nada mas. Salimos de la carretera para entrar a la transitada ciudad, la verdad no me gustaba mucho estar ahí, la vida era demasiado rápida, prefería la tranquilidad del seminario o en su defecto la del colegio, aunque desde que Sakura Kinomoto llego esa tranquilidad se había visto muy perturbada, aunque no quisiera hablarle tendría que hacerlo, ya que no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos exactamente.

-bien ahora por donde – le pregunte secamente, se giro a verme como si le estuviera preguntando alguna tontería –

-¿Qué? La madre superiora no le dijo a donde debía llevarme – su tono aun era de incredulidad con cierta arrogancia, por lo que tuve que contenerme para no responderle de una manera muy molesta –

-si lo hubiera dicho no se lo estaría preguntando – trate de no sonar mordaz pero no lo había logrado, y al parecer esta vez ella tampoco tenia ganas de discutir, por lo que se limito a regresar su mirada al frente y contestarme –

-al hospital Central lo conoce –

-¿hospital? – pregunte sin creer lo que había dicho, a caso se sentía mal y por eso tenia que ir al hospital, no parecía estar enferma, tal vez se trataba de alguien de su familia, y en ese caso si era una emergencia como lo dijo la directora, y fue en ese instante que me sentí aun peor por lo que dije en la dirección –

-si no me escucho – se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, y lo mejor no era no provocarla – ¿sabe como llegar? – Su pregunta parecía sonar sincera, así que no le prestaría más atención de la debida –

-claro que si – conduje hacia el lugar que me había indicado con mil cosas en la cabeza, pero sobre todo con el hecho de saber quien podría estar en ese hospital, esperaba que no fuera nada grave, me sentí muy tentado a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba pero sabia que no me contestaría, así que lo mejor era evitarlo –

-podría apresurarse un poco, me urge llegar – esta niña era capaz de acabar con las buenas intensiones de cualquiera, cada vez que creía que podíamos estar bien, ella se encargaba de hacerme creer lo contrario, y por consiguiente yo terminaba molesto con ella, la mire y evidentemente le demostré mi desagrado por su comentario, yo no era su chofer personal si eso era lo que creía, pero ponerme a discutir con ella ya no tenia ningún sentido, acelere un poco mas, entre mas pronto llegáramos, mas rápido me vería libre de esto –

-muchachita malcriada – dije por lo bajo, pero a juzgar por su forma de verme me escucho perfectamente bien, pero era algo que ya no me importaba.

Luego de luchar un poco con el trafico por fin estábamos llegando al dichoso hospital, llegue cerca de la entrada para buscar el estacionamiento, y dirigirnos hasta donde se suponía que ella venia, así que me frene para que pudiera bajar y pedirle que me esperaba mientras me parqueaba.

–voy a estacionarme y puede... –

-gracias por traerme – pero no me dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que de inmediato abrió la puerta y salio por ella con una rapidez increíble, no podía creer que de nuevo me hiciera esto –

-¡señorita Kinomoto, espere...¡ – le grite pero ella ya estaba entrando al hospital, y había dejado la puerta del copiloto abierta – es imposible esta niña, es una mal educada – me dije mientras me acerque para cerrar la puerta con un poco de fuerza he de decir, estaba dispuesto a irme y dejarla ahí a su suerte se lo merecía la verdad, pero yo la había traído hasta ahí, así que era mi responsabilidad el ver que estuviera bien, contra mis deseos me dirigí al parqueo para dejar el auto e ir a buscarla, esperaba que en verdad estuviera en ese hospital con ella ya no se sabia nada –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Entre la prisa que tenia por llegar cuanto antes, y lo pesado del viaje con el padre, la verdad mi animo no era el mejor, el tipo en verdad se creía mucho, como era posible que pensara todo eso de mi, creí que me lo había dicho solo por molestarme, pero al parecer si tenia esa opinión de mi, y no era que me importara mucho, es solo que el hecho que pensara que no merecía el trato que me daban por que era una niña malcriada me hacia hervir la sangre, de no ser porque en ese momento mi prioridad era Azumi le hubiera dicho un par de cosas que se merecía, pero era capaz de no traerme al hospital, por eso a la menor oportunidad que tuve me baje y lo deje ahí, con suerte se regresaría al colegio y no tendría que verlo mas ese día. Ya le hablaría después a mamá para viniera por mi y me llevara de regreso. Llegue a la recepción debía saber como estaba Azumi, esperaba que aun no la hubiera llevado al quirófano.

-hola Sakura – me detuvo una voz, así que me frene en mi casi carrera hasta la habitación para ver a la persona que me había llamado – lindo atuendo – me dijo una mujer joven vestida de enfermera, me molesto un poco el comentario, pero entre la prisa la verdad no había reparado que iba en uniforme, y hasta ahora, eran pocas las personas que había visto así –

-hola Riuka – le salude – te paso el comentario solo porque estoy deprisa ¿sabes si ya llevaron Azumi al quirófano? –

-no aun esta en su habitación, esta un tanto inquieta y ha preguntado mucho por ti – mi dijo ya sin su sonrisa bromista, lo cual suponía que hablaba en serio, se coloco tras el mostrador de la recepción al parecer era la enfermera encargada del turno, la conocía bastante bien, había estado ahí desde que yo estuve en recuperación y ahora con el caso de Azumi, así que se podía decir que éramos mas que conocidas, había cierta amistad entre nosotras, sobre todo cuando llegaban a trabajar al hospital nuevos internos –

-gracias – le dije retomando mi camino hasta la habitación de mi amiga, seguramente estaría bastante molesta por mi retraso por lo menos llegaba antes que estuviera en el quirófano –

Corrí un poco mas hasta llegar al cuarto y entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-hola – le dije y al verme una sonrisa surco su rostro, me alegraba llegar a tiempo –

-¡Sakura llegaste! – dijo un tanto emocionada, pude notar cierto rastro de lagrimas en su cara, por lo que supuse que había estado llorando, además tenia los ojos rojos, no era muy difícil darse cuenta, me acerque hasta estar junto a ella, y ver que ahí también se encontraba su madre –

-claro que si, te prometí que iba a estar con tigo este día y sabes que siempre cumplo lo que te prometo – regrese mi mirada hacia Ayako – hola Ayako – me miro y note que forzó una sonrisa, la verdad debía estar muy preocupada por la operación que le harían a su hija –

-hola Sakura, me da gusto que te hayan dado el mensaje y te dejaran salir del colegio –

-si, la madre superiora fue muy comprensiva – regrese mis ojos hasta Azumi para reprenderla un poco por preocupar de mas a su madre – pero que te pusieras a llorar no estaba dentro de nuestro trato – me miro con cierta apocamiento, lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era darle mi apoyo y confianza, que todo saldría bien –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Si había salido molesto del colegio, con la actitud de esta niña ahora estaba mas que enojado, la verdad no entendía como podía comportarse así, dejarme con la palabra en la boca, y salir corriendo de esa manera, como se supone que la encontraría en ese hospital tan grande, esperaba que alguien la hubiera visto pasar y me diera informe de ella, si no me tocaría esperar en la entrada hasta que saliera, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tomaría eso. Llegue a la recepción y había ahí una enfermera, esperaba que me dijera que la había visto, aunque era una posibilidad muy escasa.

-disculpe –

-en que puedo ayudarlo – me dijo con una sonrisa –

-estoy buscando a una jovencita, recién debió pasar por aquí, vestía uniforme del Colegio Santa Teresa – su sonrisa se amplio cuando dije este ultimo al parecer si la había visto pasar –

-Ah, se refiera a Sakura – eso no lo esperaba, como era que sabia su nombre, seria acaso este el hospital al que ella acudía cuando se enfermaba, o se estaría refiriendo a otra persona –

-supongo que si... Sakura Kinomoto – dije con duda –

-la misma – dijo con mucha seguridad, estaba sorprendido que la conociera así, además si la llamaba con tanta familiaridad era porque la conocía desde hace mucho – pasó casi corriendo, ahora debe estar en el cuarto de Azumi – cada vez entendía menos, creí que alguno de sus familiares era el que podía esta enfermo, pero al parecer no era así, a quien podría haber venido a ver entonces –

-¿sabe que habitación es? ella no me lo dijo, y salio corriendo antes que pudiera estacionarme – la vi sonreír más, como si eso no le sorprendiera –

-típico de ella, es la habitación 204, suba al segundo piso es por el pasillo a la izquierda en la sección de pediatría – ¿pediatría? Que podría estar haciendo esa muchachita en la sección pediátrica, por lo menos sabia que si se encontraba en ese hospital –

-gracias – le dije, para dirigirme a donde me había indicado, sin sacar de mi cabeza que podría estar haciendo ella ahí, no entendía nada, y lo mejor era buscarla y asegurarme que estuviera donde me había dicho esa enfermera.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Al parecer Azumi se encontraba un poco nerviosa por la operación, y no era para menos, no quería que se sintiera intimidada, lo mejor era darle ánimos y hacerle ver que todo saldría bien, mientras ella lo pensara, estaba segura que lo lograría. Su madre permanecía en lugar con la mirada un tanto perdida, era evidente que ella también se hallaba nerviosa, y de alguna manera no quería transmitirle eso a su hija, pero le estaba resultando difícil, ya que por su cara no había que pensar mucho en lo preocupada que estaba.

-ya estas lista para ir al quirófano – me miro con cierto temor, en su carita –

-no, ya no quiero –

-como que no quieres, eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar –

-yo... voy hablar con el Doctor, para que empiece a preparar todo – escuche a Ayako decir, en ese momento tal vez era lo más conveniente, y por lo que note, estaba tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas –

-yo me quedo con ella, tranquila – asintió levemente para salir de la habitación, en verdad la tensión era mucha, pero yo aun confiaba que el doctor lograra devolverle la movilidad de sus piernas Azumi, eso era lo mas importante en ese momento, y tenia que lograr que tanto madre como hija también creyeran en eso –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Recorría el lugar en busca de la habitación que me habían indicado, esperaba encontrar pronto a esa niña, asegurarme que estuviera bien, y regresar al colegio, no tendría una discusión con ella en este lugar. De alguna manera el estar de nuevo entre tanta gente me hacia sentir extraño, como si ya no perteneciera a ese mundo, y la causante de esto tenia que ser Sakura Kinomoto, estaba muy concentrado en mi búsqueda y al parecer ya había dado con la habitación, al cruzar en el pasillo no vi a la persona que venia de frente por lo que choco contra mi.

-perdón no lo vi – me dijo la mujer con la que había tropezado, al parecer no era el único que venia distraído –

-descuide – le dije, para verla mejor, al parecer se encontraba bastante apesadumbrada, ya que siguió su camino sin decir más, y si mis ojos no me engañaban había salido de la que se supone era la habitación en la que debía estar esa niña malcriada de Kinomoto y no estaba equivocado, camine la poca distancia que me separaba del lugar, note que la puerta estaba entreabierta y pude identificar claramente su voz, iba a entrar a decirle que era una mal educada por dejarme con la palabra en la boca, y no haberme esperado, pero me detuve al escuchar un poco de su conversación, se me estaba haciendo costumbre eso de escuchar conversaciones que no me correspondían, y al parecer conversaba con una niña pequeña, así que sin poder evitarlo nuevamente me encontraba ahí, oyendo sin que ella se diera cuenta, que otra revelación me esperaba –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Los ánimos de ella no eran los mejores, pero no quería que notara que tanto su madre como yo también estábamos preocupadas por lo que podría llegar a suceder si la operación no resultaba como esperábamos.

-haber Azumi ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Me senté junto a ella en la orilla de la cama para poder hablarle de frente, y esperaba levantarle un poco los ánimos –

-es que... tengo miedo – dijo un poco temerosa, y no era para menos, era muy pequeña para enfrentar todo lo que le sucedía, como no iba a estar asustada –

-¿de que? – Le pregunte como si en verdad no tuviera nada que temer –

-que va a pasar si la operación no resulta – al parecer tenia el mismo temor que nosotros –

-sabes bien que esa posibilidad es muy pequeña, además cuanto hemos esperado para que estés lista, si el Doctor dice que lo estas, es porque así es – le sonreí para darle un poco mas de confianza – y yo también creo que estas lista, has trabajado muy duro –

-pero y si... –

-pero nada – la interrumpí antes que dijera mas, no era bueno que tuviera un pensamiento negativo – es que acaso ya no quieres ir a la playa, recuerdas que te dije que te llevaría para que pudieras sentir la arena y las olas, y te llevaría a caballo, ya no quieres vivir eso – su carita se ilumino al recordar las promesas que le había hecho yo para después de su recuperación, y esto pareció animarla un poco –

-claro que si pero... –

-¿Qué? –

-tendremos que esperar hasta que me recupere y me pueda parar – no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, pero note que la tensión en ella bajo un poco, así que era mejor mantenerla así –

-no necesariamente, si el medico lo autoriza, no tendremos que esperar tanto, te llevare cuando el diga que ya puedes viajar – su sonrisa regreso a su rostro y eso era bueno – además dijiste que ya no querías ver triste a tu mamá, y a ella no la hace muy feliz que ahora ya no quieras operarte – la vi dar un suspiro de resignación –

-lo se, voy a tratar de no estar triste, pero... – su rostro cambio totalmente ahora estaba un poco molesta y ya veía por donde venia la cosa – tu por poco y no llegas, ya casi estoy lista para que me lleven al quirófano, que abría pasado si llegas mas tarde, no hubiera podido verte antes de la operación – me reclamo, pero no era mi culpa no haber llegado antes si no del padre amargado –

-me disculpo por ello, pero sabes bien que por ahora no puedo usar la computadora porque me castigaron y me prohibieron usarla – el solo recodarlo me ponía molesta –

-y porque te ponen ese castigo si saben que es la única forma de hablar con tigo tooooda la semana –

-porque el profesor que me castigo es el profesor ogro recuerdas que te hable de él... me detesta un poquito – me miro como si no comprendiera ese hecho, la verdad era algo que ni yo comprendía –

-¿Por qué te detesta? –

-eso solo el lo sabe – y era verdad, aunque me había dicho que lo hacia porque quería darme un poco de realidad, no me parecía suficiente escusa para el trato que me daba – aunque admito que lo que hice no estuvo bien – y eso también era cierto, no debí responder a las provocaciones de Mihara y compañía –

-y que hiciste, el fin de semana no me dijiste nada –

-bueno me pelee con otra compañera, porque me dijo cosas que no me gustaron y por mas que trate de evitarla ella siguió hasta lograr provocarme y me defendí – no había sido la mejor forma de defenderme, pero… me había salido de control y cuando eso pasaba, no podía evitar comportarme de esa manera, pero esperaba que ahora dejara de molestarme, porque no estaba dispuesta a seguirle aguantando sus ofensas –

-entonces no fue tu culpa – lo medite un poco y en cierta forma, si lo había sido, para empezar no debí tirarle el plato de sopa encima, si hubiera estado muy caliente la pude haber lastimado en serio, y el rasguño que me dio tampoco había sido una herida tan grave ni siquiera quedo rastro de el, pero en ese instante, no estaba coordinando muy bien mi ideas –

-esto no se lo diría a nadie más, solo a ti... pero... en parte si fue mi culpa, no debí hacerle caso, menos pelearme con ella – suspire con fuerza al admitirlo – la que siempre sale perdiendo soy yo –

-y no te pueden devolver la computadora antes para poder hablar cuando salga de la operación –

-no creo que sea posible, si por el profesor fuera, retendría mi laptop por más tiempo – dije sin ocultar el sentimiento que ese hecho me producía, aunque me costara admitirlo, ya no quería seguir teniendo esa relación con él, pero era como si no pudiera evitarlo, al principio era divertido, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, ya no me estaba gustando mucho el pelear todo el tiempo –

-y es un viejo feo – reí ante su cuestionamiento pues el no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro, la verdad era demasiado guapo, y tenia un físico que era… pues el solo hecho de recordarlo nadando en la piscina y su torso cubierto por agua, era una imagen muy gratificante, pero ahora eso se veía tan lejano, mire Azumi que se encontraba esperando mi respuesta y no pensaba mentirle, así que sin quitar mi sonrisa le conteste –

-no, y hasta eso es guapo, pero todo lo pierde con lo gruñón y amargado que es, pero ya no quiero hablar de el, bastante tengo con aguantarlo en el colegio – lo ultimo lo dije con cierta molestia – vamos a céntranos en ti y en que estés lista para que te operen en un rato – de nuevo se puso un poco tensa, y ese no era el objetivo –

-vas a estar aquí cuando me traigan de la operación –

-claro que si – afirme –

-aunque tengas que esperar toda la noche, y hasta mañana, y hasta después de mañana – lo pregunto con tanta seriedad que era bueno responderle con la verdad –

-no creo que se tarden tanto, pero si tengo que esperar todo ese tiempo lo haré – pareció tranquilizarse ante mi respuesta, y me sentí mejor que ya estuviera calmada, ella tenia que lograrlo, tenia que caminar, esa operación debía salir bien, por el bienestar de Azumi y su madre, tenia que resultar.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Al parecer cada vez que escuchaba hablar a esta niña con alguien mas, era como si se tratara de otra persona, el haber oído todo lo que le dijo a esa pequeña me hacia ver que en verdad no era la persona que yo había imagina, y al fin había descubierto para que era que usaba la computadora, y entendí su enojo cuando se la quite, y al parecer ahora era por eso que estaba molesta, y tal vez con justa razón, se veía que esa niña la apreciaba mucho, y se portaba con ella de una manera muy dulce, entonces, porque se comportaba así con migo, supongo que el hecho de no haberle dado la oportunidad de demostrarme quien era en verdad tenia que ver en eso, pero aun así, no podía sacar de mi mente que había algo en ella que no me daba confianza, y el no saberlo era lo que me hacia no poder hacer el intento por llevarnos bien

-disculpe viene a visitar a la paciente de esta habitación – me sobresalte un poco al escuchar una voz a mi espalda, me gire para ver quien me hablaba, y distinguí a una mujer con una larga bata, al parecer era doctora y me había encontrado, espiando en una habitación, no era una buena imagen –

-no… bueno digo si… – ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo –

-¿si o no? – Pregunto con mucha seriedad, lo mejor era explicarle la situación antes que creyera quien sabe que cosa –

-bueno traje a una persona que venia de visita aquí, y quería ver que había pasado… –

-no me diga que trajo a Sakura – en su rostro se formo una sonrisa cuando dijo eso, y yo me sorprendí mas ya que por lo visto en este hospital conocían muy bien a Kinomoto – que bueno, Azumi debe estar muy contenta, me preocupaba que no llegara a tiempo – no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero el hecho que supiera que no estaba ahí por algo malo, ya me hacia sentir mejor – pero porque no ha entrado – me dijo cuando vio que seguía ahí parado –

-bueno es que acabo de llegar y no estaba seguro si era la habitación, ella salio corriendo antes que le preguntara… –

-no me extraña – dijo en la misma forma que lo había hecho la enfermera de la recepción – pero pase, debemos preparar Azumi para llevarla al quirófano, su madre estará aquí en cualquier momento al igual que el cirujano – sin que pudiera objetar algo al respecto, prácticamente me empujo dentro de la habitación.

Al entrar pude ver a la señorita Kinomoto recostada en la cama junto a una pequeña riendo muy alegres, y he de decir que nunca la había visto sonreír con tanta ruralidad, siempre que lo hacia era con malicia, o soberbia pero en esta ocasión era… una sonrisa sincera, me quede parado en la puerta mientras la mujer siguió de largo hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

-hola, me gusta verlas tan contentas, en especial a ti – se dirigió a la niña que no quitaba de su rostro la sonrisa –

-Sakura logro venir Doctora Hamada – dijo con mucho entusiasmo, era como si pudiera contagiar su sonrisa a quienes estaba a su alrededor –

-eso veo, ella te lo había prometido ¿no? – se limito asentir – bueno supongo que ahora si vas a dejar que pongamos el catéter y todo lo demás – de repente toda su alegría se fue, al parecer no le agradaba mucho el tener que pasar por eso, y era comprensible a que niño le gusta que lo pinchen con agujas, no pude evitar dar un suspiro al pensar en eso, y al parecer fue hasta entonces que ella fijo su mirada en mi, y he de decir que no era nada agradable, al parecer su molestia con migo no se le iría nunca, ya no sabia a que adjudicársela, había dejado de tratarla con tanta exigencia, y nuestro trato pues se limitaba a lo académico, a nos ser por nuestra pequeña discusión en la biblioteca, que pensándolo bien esa debía ser la razón de su molestia, porque dudaba que se tratara del comentario que hice en la dirección, ella había dejado claro que le importaba muy poco lo que yo pensaba de ella, por lo que eso no podía ser. Un par de enfermeras entraron luego a la habitación para dirigirse a la niña, seguramente para prepararla como lo había dicho la doctora, y ahora mis dudas iban hacia la relación de ella con la pequeña, serian a caso familia, por su conversación se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien, y que era lo que le harían para que tuviera tanto miedo, seria algo grave –

-voy a estar aquí – dijo mientras se levantaba para dar espacio a que las enfermeras hicieran su trabajo, le sonrío y se alejo para acercarse a mi, con un semblante muy diferente al que tenia hacia un momento, su paso era lento y cuando al fin estuvo frente a mi me miro como si yo no tuviera nada que hacer en ese lugar – ¿Qué hace aquí? – me pregunto con brusquedad –

-buscándola – le dije como si fuera lo mas lógico, no entendía como me decía eso, que pretendía que me fuera así nada mas sin saber donde estaba, que se suponía que le diría a la madre superiora, que no sabia donde la había dejado – como no tuvo la educación de decirme a que venia, ni si quería que la esperara, me vi forzado a buscarla –

-no tenía que hacerlo, solo tenia que traerme, lo que yo hiciera aquí era mi problema – me hablaba con la misma soberbia de siempre, que había pasado con la joven que hasta hace poco reía alegremente –

-en eso se equivoca, debía asegurarme que... – estuviera bien, fue el pensamiento que llego a mi, pero me frene al decirlo, no supe porque pero no quería que se diera cuenta que me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle – en verdad iba a quedarse aquí –

-pues ya se aseguro, así que puede regresar al colegio – lo dijo como si fuera una orden y esto me molesto mucho, yo no era su empleado para que me dijera que hacer – el chofer de mi familia me llevara después –

-la traje del colegio hasta acá señorita Kinomoto, mientras no este alguien de su familia con usted, aun es mi responsabilidad... –

-señores si van a discutir, lo pueden hacer afuera – escuchamos la voz de la doctora, al parecer estábamos hablando mas alto de lo que debíamos, y ambos nos apenamos por el hecho –

-no, que se queden es divertido verlos – dijo la pequeña, quien al parecer disfrutaba mucho de la escena –

-lo siento Doctora – dijo ella –

-lo lamento, disculpe – me parecía mentira que ella lograra hacerme perder los estribos a tal grado de olvidarme el lugar donde estábamos, nos alejamos un poco, y pareció resignarse a mi presencia.

Luego de un rato otra mujer entro a la habitación, era la misma con la que había chocado y por lo que supe era la madre de la niña, cuando ya estuvo lista la subieron a otra camilla para llevársela, y la señorita Kinomoto de nuevo se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

-voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes – le dijo mientras le sonreía, gesto que ella devolvió con menos énfasis, salieron de ahí seguidos por la madre de la niña, y yo hice lo mismo manteniendo mi distancia, aun no podía retirarme del lugar, no al menos hasta que estuviera uno de los responsables de ella. Vi su rostro cuando ya la camilla se había alejado, y paso de la sonrisa a la angustia, al parecer quería mostrarse fuerte frente a la pequeña, pero en ese momento que note su verdadera emoción estaba preocupada, y de nuevo la curiosidad por saber quien esa niña en su vida se apodero de mi, estaba visto que era alguien importante para ella, pero no parecían ser familia, no se parecían en lo absoluto, pero su relación se notaba muy fuerte, no comprendía nada, pero el hecho de haberla visto interactuar así con esa niña, me decía que no era del todo la persona que yo había pensado.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Una angustia se apodero de mi cuando vi que se llevaban Azumi en la camilla, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que todo saliera bien y que dentro de poco pudiera verla caminando, y poder cumplirle la promesa de llevarla a la playa, y enseñarle a montar a caballo, quería que viviera una vida alegre, que se olvidara de esa silla donde había estado por tanto tiempo, quería ayudarla a caminar como ella lo hizo con migo. Di un largo suspiro y regrese mis pasos hasta la habitación, pero me detuve al ver que el padre aun se encontraba ahí, y me veía de una manera extraña, pero en ese momento solo tenia cabeza para pensar en Azumi, por lo que no discutiría con el.

-mi madre llegara en cualquier momento, ya no es necesario que este aquí – le dije esperando que con eso lograra que se fuera del lugar y me dejara tranquila, ya tenia bastante con aguantarlo en el colegio y ahora hacerlo en el hospital –

-en ese caso cuando llegue la señora Kinomoto yo me marchare – me molesto un poco su comentario, pero no iba a replicarle, así que me dispuse a seguir mi camino, vi a Ayako alejarse del lugar, y dirigirse donde estaba la capilla, por lo que me dispuse a ir tras ella, había empezado a caminar cuando sentí que el estaba junto a mi, que a caso pretendía ir a todos lo sitios que yo iba, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a escapar –

-y también va seguirme por todo el hospital – le dije sin volver a verlo, su presencia me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que no tenia su comportamiento habitual con migo –

-si – me frene cuando lo escuche decir esto, me gire para verlo a la cara –

-no voy a escaparme –

-solo me aseguro, por si acaso – en verdad era imposible hablar con el de una forma civilizada, lo mejor era ignorarlo, así que sin decirle una sola palabra mas me aleje de el y seguí mi camino –

Cuando entre en la capilla pude ver Ayako de rodillas orando y no iba a interrumpirla por lo que me senté en la última fila de asientos que había y me lime a observarla, no tarde mucho tiempo en sentir la presencia del padre de pie junto a mí.

-¿Por qué no va con ella? – me dijo en un tono un tanto bajo, supuse que era por respeto al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, después de todo el era un padre y seguramente sabia que ese no era el mejor lugar, ni el momento para estar metidos en nuestros pleitos, al menos eso se lo agradecía –

-no quiero interrumpirla – lo sentí suspirar y pasar frente a mi para sentarse a mi lado, no sabia que era lo que pretendía ahora, y la verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar en eso –

-¿de que van a operar a la pequeña? – su pregunta me desconcertó un poco, y dudaba en responderle, pero por alguna razón le conteste con la verdad, tal vez porque su interés me sonó sincero –

-de la columna, tuvo un accidente hace dos años, su padre murió y ella quedo muy mal, con una lesión en la columna, ha tenido un par de operaciones antes de esta para ver si logra recuperar la movilidad de las piernas, pero... – no pude seguir hablando, empecé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta, y no quería empezar a llorar frente a el –

-no lo ha conseguido – negué con la cabeza y trate de sobreponerme para que no notara mi vulnerabilidad –

-no, esta es la definitiva, si no lo logra jamás... – pensar en esa posibilidad era peor –

-entonces lo lograra – dijo con mucha seguridad, me gire a verlo y note que no tenia una expresión de ogro como solía hacerlo, esta vez había algo en su rostro totalmente diferente algo que nunca había visto, bueno…. Si una vez, la primera ocasión que lo vi, en la piscina, era esa expresión de tranquilidad, desde ese día no había vuelta a verlo de esa manera hasta hoy, y por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir bien –

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro? – Aparto su mirada de mí para dirigirla al lugar donde estaba Ayako –

-porque su madre esta pidiendo que así sea, y… - regreso su mirada a mi – de alguna manera usted también – sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme un poco, y no dudaba que Ayako estuviera pidiendo por la recuperación de Azumi, pero yo… no lo hacia, al menos no de esa manera, y tal vez seria bueno intentarlo, así que echando a un lado todos mis resquemores para con el padre iba a pedirle su ayuda –

-oiga, se que usted y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero... – lo mire a los ojos y… quede un poco sorprendida, nunca había visto esa pasividad en ellos, las pocas veces que nos habíamos visto a la cara era para gritarnos por lo que hasta ahora su rostro era para mi tan sereno y… atractivo de una manera diferente – ya que conoce mas de esto, podría... orar para que la operación de Azumi resulte bien – mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sabia que no se debía a la angustia por el resultado de la operación era una sensación diferente, algo que hace mucho no sentía –

-podría hacerlo, pero funcionaria más si usted lo pide – no sabía si era mi imaginación pero hasta su voz me sonaba diferente, más calida y serena, no podía apartar mis ojos de él –

-no se hacerlo – dije casi en susurro, a lo que me pareció ver un indicio de sonrisa en su rostro, pero debía ser cosa mía, ese hombre no sabio sonreír, al menos no frente a mí –

-es mas fácil de lo que parece –

-¿me ayudaría? por Azumi soy capaz de hacer una tregua momentánea con usted – me miro fijamente y esta vez si no lo estaba imaginando una leve sonrisa había en su rostro y a esto mis latidos se aceleraron mas –

-claro, solo arrodíllese – hice lo que me había dicho, y él hizo lo mismo arrodillándose a mi lado – pídale con todo su corazón que sane a esa niña, que guié la mano del medico y tenga fe que todo saldrá bien – trate de hacer todo lo que me pedía, y he de decir que una paz me invadió al hacerlo, el hacia otras oraciones a parte, jamás imagine que terminaríamos de esta forma, pero como le había dicho por Azumi era capaz de todo, cuando termino la ultima oración me levante para sentarme nuevamente, se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y nos quedamos sin decir mas por un rato, esta vez el silencio entre nosotros no era incomodo, mas bien era como si a través de ese silencio estuviéramos evitando el discutir –

-gracias padre – dije luego de un rato, pero esta vez no lo hice con el afán de molestarlo, era algo que me salio nada mas sin quererlo, supongo que me había acostumbrado a llamarlo así, y esperaba que no iniciáramos una pelea por eso, ya que no lo había hecho con intención esta vez –

-ya le dije que deje de llamarme así, aun no lo soy – el debió notar que no fue adrede, porque no sonó que estuviera enojado por el hecho, no pude evitar sonreír al mirarlo, ya que esta vez tenia mas bien un gesto de resignación –

-y yo ya le dije que mientras siga vistiéndose así, para mi lo será – regrese mi mirada al frente para evitar que viera mi sonrisa, o tal vez era para no poder ver yo su rostro, su cercanía me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, y eso no podía pasarme a mí – cuando lo vea sin ese habito pensare en llamarlo de otra forma – no escuche un reclamo de su parte, así que supuse que no le sonaron agravio mis palabras, y en ese momento pensé que en verdad seria agradable verlo sin ese habito, tal vez no con el torso desnudo como en la piscina, pero al menos con otro atuendo, seria como ver a otro hombre, cuando me gire a verlo note que el no había apartado su mirada de mi, y de nuevo sentí mi corazón acelerado, era una forma de mirarme diferente que no sabia como interpretar, era como si viera a otra persona –

-Sakura – escuche mi nombre y dirigí mi mirada hasta donde estaba la persona que me hablaba –

-Mamá – me levante de donde estaba para ir con ella –

-discúlpame por no haber podido venir antes – me abrazo con cariño – ¿Cómo esta Azumi? –

-aun no lo se, ya llevan muchas horas ahí – le dije con un tono un tanto desesperado –

-estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, regrese mi vista donde había estado sentada y él también se había levantado, para acercarse a nosotras –

-mama el es el… - iba a decir padre, pero me contuve, no porque fuera malo si no porque hoy se había portado bien con migo, al menos esas horas que estuvo acompañándome, y era mejor dejar los agravios a un lado al menos por el momento – el hermano Shaoran, me trajo desde el colegio –

-hola Shaoran como estas – lo saludo con mucha familiaridad, y recordé que ellos ya se conocían –

-bien señora Kinomoto – dijo con cortesía que nunca había escuchado en el –

-gracias por traerla – le dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa –

-no hay por que, ahora que usted esta aquí yo me retiro, nos vemos después – me miro antes de irse, y en ese momento me agrado sentir esa mirada – permiso – lo vi salir de la capilla y no pude apartar mi mirada de él hasta verlo desaparecer –

no podía creer que hubiéramos tenido una conversación sin agredirnos o insultarnos, de hecho me gusto esa faceta de él, al parecer después de todo no era un total ogro amargado, pero aun así no podía confiarme, era muy probable que solo se estuviera comportando así por la situación que estaba viviendo, y esas sensaciones en mi ser no podía ir mas allá, todo tenia que quedarse como estaba, aunque por un instante hubiéramos dejado de discutir, era evidente que no podía durar mucho tiempo, solo lo hacia por lo que estaba viviendo, el no podía ocupar de una manera diferente mis pensamientos.

Continuara...

Hola a todos, he aquí el nuevo capitulo ¿Qué les parecio?. Tal vez de ahora en adelante las cosas empiecen a cambiar un poco entre ellos.

Quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios recibidos, y sus oponiones sobre la historia, gracias a los que se toman ese tiempo. Y los invito a que no se pierdan el proximo capitulo. ¿Será que por fin se dará cuenta Shaoran de quien es Sakura? ¿Serán capaces de llevarse bien, y lograr que algo surja entre ellos?, pues para saberlo solo habra que esperar a que termine el cap 7, espero no tardarme mucho.

Saludos, Morigan18


	7. Disculpas

**Disculpas **

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Me sentía bastante cansada luego de pasar prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir, la operación había durado mucho tiempo, y Azumi tardo mucho en despertar después de salir del quirófano, por lo que me quede toda la noche en el hospital, y parte de la mañana, no podía irme sin verla despierta. Ahora me dirigía al colegio nuevamente.

-segura que quieres regresar al Colegio, lo mejor seria que fueras a descansar a la casa, prácticamente no has dormido en toda la noche, ya casi es hora de almorzar, no quiero que recaigas – me dijo mi madre un poco preocupada, pero el único cansancio que sentía por el momento era el de no haber dormido, mi estado de salud pese a eso no era malo –

-en serio mamá es mejor que regrese al colegio, no quiero dar pie a que sigan diciendo que tiene muchas concesiones con migo –

-Sakura – me reprocho, pero era cierto, sabia que después que la madre me permitiera salir estando castigada, mis compañeras no pasarían por alto la oportunidad de seguirme atormentando con sus comentarios tontos, pero en esta ocasión ya no estaba después a soportarlo, solo esperaba poder contenerme y no volver a golpear a nadie como lo hice con Mihara –

-es mejor así ma, me estoy poniendo todos los medicamentos como debe ser, me voy a cuidar, yo tampoco quiero otra recaída – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, y la verdad yo tampoco quería estar de nuevo en esa posición, ahora debía estar bien, ella se quedo un poco mas tranquila y seguimos el viaje, cuando llegamos de nuevo me soltó mil recomendaciones a lo que me limite a sonreír y asentir, no quería que se fuera preocupada – me voy a cuidar mucho, no te preocupes, además esta Tomoyo que tampoco dejara que lo haga –

-lo se – se acerco a mi para abrazarme – perdóname si a veces soy demasiado aprensiva, es solo que… - se alejo de un poco para verme a la cara – el pensar que algo malo te pase me agobia… aun no acabo de recuperarme de esa sensación – si ella no lo había hecho, yo menos, era por esa razón que la comprendía y trataba por los medios posibles que ya no se preocupara por mi –

-no te preocupes mamá, te entiendo, nos vemos el fin de semana – me abrazo de nuevo y subió al auto para irse. Estaba segura que le costaría mucho trabajo el superar mi ausencia cuando me fuera a la universidad, así que trataría que el tiempo que estuviera aquí, no le causaría pesares, al menos no tantos –

Di un gran suspiro, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en este momento lo que mas necesitaba era un baño, y una enorme taza de café. Antes de llegar a mi habitación me encontré con Tomoyo, y no debió pasar desapercibido el rostro que yo traía.

-te ves muy mal – me dijo mientras sonreía –

-gracias – le dije como si me hubiera dicho un cumplido – no he dormido en toda la noche que cara quieres que tenga –

-la que tienes – se acerco un poco mas a mi – ¿Cómo esta Azumi? –

-bien, según el Doctor, todo salio bien, solo queda esperar – las palabras de el habían sido muy alentadoras, así que pronto esperaba ver Azumi caminando –

-veras que lo lograra –

-si, lo se – dije un poco mas animada, el pensar en eso mejoraba mucho mi humor –

-esperaba que regresaras ayer mismo –

-y lo habría hecho, pero le prometí que estaría ahí cuando despertara, y no lo hizo hasta hoy por la mañana – si me iba sin verla era muy probable que no dejara de echármelo en cara nunca, así que por esa razón decidí quedarme, además si no lo hacia como sabría que había pasado con ella, y eso me hizo recordar el porque no podíamos comunicarnos por el momento – y como gracias al padre Shaoran no tengo mi computadora no podía hablar con ella, y ahora que la necesito mas – dije con cierto pesar –

-talvez te la devuelvan – dijo como si eso fuera a pasar en verdad –

-no lo creo, pero no importa, ya veré como hago para verla estos días – estaba decidida a lograrlo, de alguna manera tenia que estar con ella mientras se recuperaba, después de todo pasaría bastante tiempo en el hospital –

-porque no vas a dormir un rato, aun no estas del todo bien te ves muy agotada – me dijo Tomoyo, pero por el momento eso no estaba en mis planes, ya descansaría luego –

-no, prefiero bañarme y luego comer algo, voy a unirme a las clases de la tarde –

-segura – me dijo como si eso no fuera una buena idea, y tal vez no lo era, pero por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo debía comportarme bien si deseaba que me dirán permiso de visitar Azumi en el hospital –

-si estoy segura, bueno te veo en el comedor entonces – le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto para arreglarme, a pesar de mi cansancio me sentía muy contenta que la operación hubiera resultado bien, ya quería que se levantara de esa cama, y verla correr por todos lados, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento –

Después de rogarle por horas a la madre superiora, al fin había accedido a dejarme visitar Azumi un rato por las tardes mientras estuviera en el hospital, no iba ser todos los días, pero por el momento eso bastaba para mi, lo único malo es que el padre Shaoran tenia que acompañarme hasta el hospital y esperarme para traerme de nuevo, eso si aceptaba hacerlo, ahora para colmo iba a deberle un favor, pero en estos instantes poco me importaba, aunque por un momento había dejado de lado su comportamiento con migo, no me convencía que eso cambiara, como podía estar seguro que la conversación que mantuvimos en la capilla iba a ser así por siempre, o que su proceder con migo ya no iba a ser el mismo de antes, no había forma de estar segura, por el momento lo único que me quedaba era esperar que aceptara el llevarme y traerme al hospital, y el estar tanto tiempo juntos, tampoco era algo que me agradara mucho, me había sentido un tanto extraña al ver un lado diferente de él, cuando en su rostro no hay enfado, era… mas atractivo de lo que nunca lo había visto, y la forma en que me hizo sentir su presencia en ese momento era algo nuevo para mi, esperaba que solo fuera la tensión del momento, y de nuevo mis emociones regresaran a la normalidad.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Había estado un tanto pendiente de la llegada de la señorita Kinomoto, quería saber como había resultado todo, pero no volvió en toda la noche, la vi llegar por la mañana acompañada de su madre, y se veía bastante cansada por lo que pospuse mis preguntas para luego, aun no podía creer que hubiéramos podido mantener una conversación sin agredirnos, tal vez era porque se trataba de hablar sobre un tercero, ya que cuando el tema éramos nosotros lo único que hacíamos era sacar las peores cualidades de cada uno.

No sabia si nuestra relación se mantendría así cuando todo eso pasara, la verdad me había sentido un tanto extraño cuando me pidió ayuda por esa niña, se veía que le preocupaba mucho, hasta su tono de voz sonaba diferente, tanto que ni siquiera me sentí molesto cuando me llamo padre, y eso ya era decir mucho. Considerando lo que había sentido al estar con ella de otra forma, en verdad confirmaba el hecho que no era el tipo de persona que imaginaba.

En mi camino hacia la clase que me correspondía dar, una de las hermanas me dijo que la madre superiora quería hablar con migo, y parecía tratarse de algo importante, por lo que rápidamente encamine mis pasos hasta la dirección para saber que nuevo suceso acontecía.

-¿Qué sucede esta vez madre? – le pregunte cuando estuvimos de frente –

-nada malo, solo que nuevamente necesito que me haga un favor – a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenía no iba a ser algo que me agradara cumplir, y empezaba a suponer por donde venia la cosa –

-y… también tiene que ver con Kinomoto –

-me temo que si – espere sin mucho entusiasmo que dijera lo que quería ahora – supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de la situación por la que pasa en este momento la señorita Kinomoto –

-si – me había dado cuenta de muchas más cosas de las que quisiera en cuanto a la Señorita Kinomoto –

-bueno, pues ella me ha solicitado le permita visitar a la pequeña Azumi mientras esta convaleciente en el hospital, dado que no puede comunicarse con ella por el momento y me veo en la necesidad de pedirle nuevamente que la lleve hasta allá, los días que le permití visitarla – no pude evitar dar un largo suspiro cuando me pidió esto, y no porque me molestara el hecho que visitara a esa pequeña, sino el que tendríamos que estar juntos por mucho rato durante ese tiempo, y no sabia que tan bueno era ese hecho –

-usted sabía todo eso, ¿o me equivoco? – sabia que me había enviado con ella al hospital a propósito para que descubriera lo que ella hacia en la computadora, o tal vez para que apreciara el lado que aun desconocía de ella –

-estoy enterada de todo lo relacionado con la Señorita Kinomoto – no era algo que me sorprendiera saber, seguramente sabia mas cosas de las que decía –

-por lo poco que pude ver ella y esa niña se llevan muy bien, pero no creo que sean familia – el lazo que la unía a la pequeña era algo que aun no descubría y me había intrigado mucho –

-no efectivamente no lo son –

-entonces ¿Por qué va a permitirle el visitarla? – suspiro con resignación, sabia que había sonado un tanto duro, pero lo hacia por saber mas sobre ella que en rechazo a la petición –

-porque en estos momentos la presencia de ella le hace muy bien a la niña – sabia que no lograría que dijera mas, pero valía el intentarlo –

-no va decirme cual es el verdadero trasfondo de esto – se quedo pensando por un rato –

-me temo que no puedo hermano, como le dije la otra vez, eso es algo que ella decidirá expresarle o no, no puedo violar su confianza – por el gesto de seriedad de la madre, no era algo tan sencillo, esta niña aun escondía algunas cosas, y ahora más que antes mi curiosidad estaba muy avivada –

-tan serio es el asunto – pregunte esperado que me dijera mas del asunto –

-eso depende de la perspectiva, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo la señorita Kinomoto se decidirá hablar, además creo que les hará bien a ambos compartir un poco de tiempo juntos para que logren llevarse mejor – estaba visto que no diría más, y no estaba del todo convencido que el estar compartiendo tiempo juntos fuera algo bueno, pero no tenia alternativa, o eso creí cuando pude ver que aun estaba en la dirección la computadora de Kinomoto, si lo que quería era comunicarse con la pequeña, podríamos devolvérsela para que lo hiciera, de ese modo me evitaba los viajes hasta la ciudad, que la verdad no me agradaban mucho y el compartir tiempo con ella –

-bueno si lo que quiere es comunicarse con la niña, podríamos devolverle la computadora para que puedan hablar, eso solucionaría el problema y no tendría que estar saliendo del colegio – la madre me miro como si lo que diera fuera una tontería –

-aun no cumple por completo el periodo de su castigo – al verlo desde ese lado en verdad no parecía una buena idea –

-lo se, pero por un par de días no creo que haya problema, un privilegio mas no va a ser la diferencia, y… puede terminar con lo demás – no le agrado nada mi solución, en cuanto a castigos ella era muy estricta –

-no estoy muy segura que esa sea la solución, y por el momento creo que seria mejor que la vea en persona –

-podemos probar – dije esperando que cediera, pero dudaba que lo hiciera –

-ya hice un trato con ella, no voy a romperlo ahora – al parecer no tenia más alternativa, pero tal vez el tener un gesto como este con ella ayudara a relajar las cosas entre nosotros, la verdad para este momento lo mejor era tratar de llevar una mejor relación –

-esta bien madre, la llevare, pero aun así creo que podríamos devolvérsela –

-si usted lo considera necesario puede hacerlo, después de todo es el encargado de la disciplina, pero…. Habrá que esperar a ver que dice ella –

-creo que se pondrá contenta – dije con mucha seguridad, no tendría porque reaccionar de forma diferente, que podía ser más importante para ella en estos momentos que el hablar con la pequeña, de la forma que fuera –

La busque por varios lugares dentro del colegio, y no daba con ella, seria acaso que estaría en su habitación, después de todo no había regresado en toda la noche, y dormir en un hospital no es nada cómodo, me adentre un poco en el patio y la distinguí a lo lejos, la tarde empezaba a caer y ella estaba ahí sentada bajo un árbol, muy metida en su lectura, no estaba muy seguro de querer interrumpirla, pero no tenia otra alternativa, di un largo suspiro y me acerque a ella, aunque después de nuestra ultima conversación no había porque haber agresiones, como ella lo dijo teníamos una especie de tregua, así un poco mas seguro acerque mis pasos.

-buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto – levanto la vista de su lectura y para posar sus ojos en mí – creo que esto le pertenece – le dije ofreciéndole el maletín con la computadora para que la tomara, su mirada reflejo incredulidad, se quedo por un rato como si analizara la situación y dudara que lo que decía era cierto –

-aun debo dos días de castigo – se puso de pie sin apartar su mirada de mi – la recuperare cuando los termine – me dijo seriamente –

-creo que los cumplidos bastan – mi tono era calmado, aunque sabia que nuestra tregua era lo que hacia que permaneciéramos sin discutir, por su gesto dudaba que durara mucho tiempo, su mirada aun reflejaba duda y supongo que no era para menos, dado nuestros antecedentes –

-no, cumpliré el castigo completo – no comprendía porque se ponía en ese plan, sabia que ese aparato era importante para ella, no había necesidad de ponerse en ese estado de defensiva, pareció meditar mucho sobre lo que le decía – ya sabe, no merezco que me traten tan bien – no se exactamente cual fue mi rostro al escucharla decir eso, creí que ese comentario de mi parte no la había afectado en lo absoluto, pero al parecer ese era el motivo que estuviera molesta con migo, y no debía culparla, después de todo, la había juzgado sin conocerla y creí que era una persona totalmente diferente, ahora lo comprendía –

-creí que teníamos una especie de tregua – pensé que con ese alegato lograría bajar la tensión que se estaba formando entre nosotros, después de la charla que habíamos tenido el día anterior, estaba seguro que las cosas mejorarían –

-y la tenemos – aseguro – en lo que Azumi respecte, por lo demás todo sigue igual – pero al parecer llevarnos bien no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba, pero no podía ponerme en el mismo plan que ella –

-eso es lo que quiere –

-no – se acerco un poco mas hasta donde yo estaba – es lo que usted ha logrado, no me va a decir que ahora tiene otro concepto de mí – se cruzo de brazos como si esperar que yo le diera una respuesta que la convenciera que ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo de ella, pero aunque sabia que tal vez no era todo lo que yo pensaba, aun habían mucha cosas ocultas sobre ella que me hacían dudar que lo que hacia no tenia doble intención y ese hecho era lo que no me permitía confiar en ella plenamente –

-no exactamente, solo…. que… tal vez si me adelante a juzgarla – decir eso no era mentirle, ya que eso si era algo en lo que me había equivocado, debí darle un poco de tiempo antes de sacar conclusiones sobre ella –

-yo no lo creo, usted simplemente descubrió otra faceta de mi vida y cree que ahora todo cambiara, pero no es así – no había el desafío de otras veces, pero si podía decir que estábamos a un solo paso de iniciar una discusión, tan poco nos había durado la tregua –

-se que esto es importante para usted en este momento es por eso que se la devuelvo – le dije esperando que no siguiera desviándose la conversación a otro aspecto, aun no estaba del todo listo para enfrentarme a ella, primero quería conocerla en verdad –

-no gracias, el lunes la podré tener nuevamente – pero al parece ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, no comprendía su actitud, camino unos pasos más hasta estar frente a mí – y no crea que por lo que vio todo va a cambiar, las cosas no funcionan así –

-no comprendo su actitud señorita Kinomoto… –

-no tiene porque hacerlo – me interrumpió antes que pudiera decir mas – ya le dije nuestra tregua solo se da en lo que Azumi respecta, y… - cambio su expresión un poco como si hubiera recordado algo, desvío su mirada de mi, como si no le gustara lo que iba a decir – agradecerle si acepta el llevarme a verla al hospital, eso es algo que si vale mucho para mi ahora – la vi dar un gran suspiro, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo – nos vemos después – dijo sin mas y empezó a caminar para alejarse de mi, cada vez comprendía menos a esta niña, no había manea de llegar a ella –

No pude evitar dar un suspiro de resignación, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a no darme apertura, y no sabia si yo iba a ser capaz de intentar por mucho tiempo esto, el devolverle la laptop me parecía un buen gesto, pero estaba visto que ella lo veía de otra forma. Que es lo que esperaba de mí.

-déle tiempo – escuche que alguien me hablaba a mis espaldas, me gire y observe a la señorita Daidoji acercarse hasta donde me encontraba, y al parecer había presenciado la conversación con su prima – lo hace mas por orgullo que por otra cosa, es evidente que aun esta molesta por el incidente con Mihara, y cree que el castigo fue idea suya – ella parecía estar muy segura que esa era la razón por la que se rehusaba a tomar la computadora, pero yo tenia mis dudas, y ahora me parecía que su pleito con Mihara no tenia razón, que tanto pudo ser importante lo que le dijo para que actuara de esa forma y se le fuera encima –

-no entiendo porque le molesto tanto el comentario de la señorita Mihara – la vi dar un suspiro largo –

-simplemente porque era lo que le decían los niños del colegio cuando éramos chicas – aun no entendía que tenía que ver eso con el incidente –

-no comprendo – la vi mirar hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido la señorita Kinomoto, como si comprobara que ya no se encontraba cerca –

-si descubre que le conté esto me mata – dijo como si fuera a decir una revelación importante, pero si se podía meter en líos con su prima por decirlo, lo mejor era evitarlo –

-entonces tal vez no deba contármelo – pareció meditar un momento el hecho –

-le hará bien saberlo, siempre le dije que se estaba apresurando a juzgarla – y hasta ahora es que me daba cuenta que tenia razón, pero lo que tenia para contar no parecía ser algo tan malo, si decía que me podía interesar saberlo –

-¿entonces? – pregunte, ella se preparo como si fuera a contar una historia trágica –

-cuando éramos niñas, la molestaban mucho en el colegio por su problema de asma, sobre todo una niña que se llamaba Sayuri, no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de ella, Sakura trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante esto, pero... sabia que le afectaba mucho – hasta ahí no parecía haber nada relevante, pero por su rostro ese no era el final de la historia – Sakura tenia para entonces unos nueve años y había pasado unos días bastante mal, así que cuando regreso al colegio los profesores no le exigieron tanto, y esto termino por molestar a los demás –

-suena lógico que se portaran así con ella –

-si pero intente meter eso en la cabeza de un niño – en eso tenia razón, muchas veces no son capaces de entender las atenciones hacia los demás, cuando tienen alguna dificultad –

-comprendo, ¿pero que fue lo que paso? – Estaba empezando a interesarme de más en esa historia, tal vez de ahí podía encontrar una forma de llegar a ella, o al menos saber que era lo que la molestaba –

-varias cosas, ese día Sakura no recibió la clase de deportes, por ordenes medicas, pero Sayuri empezó a decir que si no la dejaban era porque lo que tenia iba a contagiar a todos, y Sakura era plaga. Y todos empezaron a llamarla así, para que no notaran que le afectaba les dijo que eran unos tontos ignorantes, y se fue corriendo de ahí –

-no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo – eso era cruel, ella debió sentirse muy mal, pero empezaba a entender porque no le gusto en lo absoluto el comentario de la señorita Mihara –

-pero, eso no fue lo peor – me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo eso, que podía ser mas grave que ese hecho –

-¿Qué mas paso? –

-cuando vi a Sakura irse así me fui tras ella, la encontré llorando en el baño, y se había empezado agitar, en un instante estaba muy cansada y no dejaba de llorar, empecé asustarme cuando vi que le costaba trabajo respirar, así que llame a la maestra, sabia que necesitaba su inhalador, y no lo traía consigo supuse que estaba en su mochila, pero por mas que lo busque no lo encontré, la maestra la había llevado a la enfermería esperando que se le pasara, ya que no tenían nada que aplicarle, pero contrario a eso ella se ponía cada vez peor –

-no llevo el inhalador al colegio –

-claro que si, ella era muy responsable con sus medicamentos, y aseguraba que estaba en su mochila, cuando nuestros compañeros nos vieron tan desesperadas a mi y a los maestros buscándolo, sin saber que hacer, uno de ellos confeso que Sayuri lo había tomado para hacerle una broma – eso era algo que no podía creer, me parecía que era ir mas allá de una broma –

-eso no es una broma, es jugar con su salud – dije molesto, era algo que no me explicaba –

-para ella no, no se que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, el caso es que lo había arrojado muy lejos por lo que no fue tan fácil encontrarlo, a todo esto Sakura estaba tan mal que habían llamado a una ambulancia –

-me parece increíble que un niño pueda hacer eso – no podía quitar mi cara de asombro –

-a veces cuando somos niños podemos ser crueles, sin saberlo, o sin tener conciencia de ello – se quedo muy pensativa por un rato – recuerdo que el rostro de ella estaba muy pálido, sus labios no tenían color, tenia una cara de pánico... jamás he visto a Sakura mas asustada – la escuchaba hablar como si el hecho acabara de pasar, y no debió ser fácil para ninguna de las dos, pero mas para Kinomoto, al parecer no había tenido una vida de ensueño como lo había supuesto, por la forma de hablar de la señorita Daidoji, fue algo muy grave – casi muere ese día ¡por una estúpida broma mi prima casi pierde la vida! – hablaba en un tono de molestia, como si la ofensa hubiera sido para ella, debieron ser muy unidas desde pequeñas – esa fue la ultima crisis que tuvo, y le costo bastante trabajo recuperarse – me miro como si esperar saber mi opinión sobre lo que me contaba, pero no sabia que responder a ciencia cierta, es decir había sido un hecho malo y sus consecuencias pudieron ser graves, pero en verdad no sabia que pensar – ahora comprende por que la afecto tanto el comentario de Mihara –

-creo que si – al saber la razones, no sonaba tan descabellado el que se hubiera molestado de esa forma, cada vez estaba mas convencido que me había adelantado a juzgarla, pero aun podía repararlo –

-mi prima no es lo que usted cree, bueno no todo – dijo en tono divertido como si con eso lograra arreglar el comentario – si es un poco caprichosa, pero es una buena persona, si tienen la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien lo hará sin pensar mas, pero evidentemente cuando la molestan también sabe reaccionar, creo que incluso se contuvo bastante para no agredir mas a Mihara –

-si creo que me apresure un poco a juzgarla – di un largo suspiro cayendo por fin en cuenta de mi error, pero ya no tenia caso pensar en eso, lo mejor ahora era buscar una forma de acercarme a ella y arreglar las cosas – cree que aun pueda remediarlo – se quedo pensando un momento y me miro un tanto divertida, me parecía extraña su actitud, normalmente ella no se comportaba así era mas cohibida pero al parecer el haberse juntado con Kinomoto también había surgido efecto en ella, tenia una mirada mas vivaz, y eso me alegraba –

-yo creo que si – amplio un poco mas su sonrisa – ya le encontró el lado flaco, puede intentarlo por ahí – escuchamos sonar la campana en ese momento – será mejor que me apresure si no voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos después hermano – empezó a caminar a paso presuroso para entrar a clases –

Quede con la mirada fija por el lugar donde había desaparecido, sus palabras habían quedado resonando en mi mente, llegar a ella por su lado flaco, no parecía una mala idea, pero no era justo utilizar a esa pequeña para lograrlo, no tenia que ser de la forma correcta, en el momento adecuado le pediría una disculpa por mi comportamiento con ella, y solo esperaba que la aceptara.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Me alegro mucho saber que iba poder visitar Azumi en el hospital, la verdad por un momento había dudado que fuera posible, dado que la decisión de llevarme hasta allá todos los días era del Padre, y algo me decía que no iba aceptar tan fácilmente, pero contrario a toda la película que arme en mi cabeza, él acepto, y lo que me pareció aun mas extraño, es que quisiera devolverme mi laptop, ese gesto si no lo entendí para nada, si el mismo había dicho que yo no merecía tantos privilegios y que era una niña caprichosa que solo me interesaba por mi, ¿Por qué ahora tenia esa actitud con migo? No podía deberse al hecho que descubriera la situación de mi pequeña amiga, eso no podía ser suficiente para dar un giro a toda su actitud, debía haber algo mas, estaba segura, no iba aceptar que me quitara parte del castigo solo por eso, mantendría mi tregua con el mientras Azumi estuviera en el hospital, pero nada mas, y no es que sea tan orgullosa como para no querer hacer las pases con él por completo, es solo que… no estoy muy segura de querer acercarme mucho a él, no después de lo que sentí en la capilla, podría ser muy peligroso para mi. Además no estaba segura que su actitud hubiera cambiado tanto con migo de la noche a la mañana, no definitivamente no podía confiarme.

-ya esta lista – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me encontraba en el estacionamiento del colegio esperándolo para que me llevara al hospital, se había colocado frente a mi y me miraba esperando mi respuesta –

-lista – dije le dije lo mas natural que pude, abrió el carro y rápidamente tome mi lugar esperando que subiera, seguramente seria un largo viaje hasta la ciudad, con un ambiente muy tenso entre nosotros, y eso me ponía muy incomoda –

-esperemos no encontrar mucho tráfico – dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, y encendía el carro para emprender camino –

Y aquí nos encontrábamos de nuevo, limitándonos a ver el paisaje, sin decir palabra alguna, pero… había algo diferente, esta vez el ambiente no se sentía tan pesado, al menos no tanto como la otra vez, no parecía estar obligado a llevarme ahora, y eso aliviaba un poco las cosas, manejaba bastante relajado, y de nuevo su rostro estaba sereno, como la primera vez que lo vi, ya no estaba ese gesto de molestia cada vez que me veía, y me hacia sentir bien, se que fui muy descortés con él en cuando me busco en el hospital, y por eso si le debía una disculpa, además había aceptado traerme hasta la ciudad sin quejarse, quizá no nos caería tan mal el hablar y aclarar las cosas, esa tregua podía ser permanente si solo nos decidiéramos hablar, me gustaría conocer de él ese lado que describía Tomoyo, que su trato con migo fuera amable y cordial, como lo era con las demás. Pero la verdad no sabia que decir para romper el hielo.

Llegamos al hospital, y esta vez no salí corriendo del auto, espere a que se estacionara y me acompañara a la recepción, aun no decíamos palabra alguna, pero supongo que era mejor que discutir todo el tiempo.

-va acompañarme hasta la habitación – pregunte cuando llegamos al ascensor, esperaba no haber sonado tan mal, no era mi intención iniciar un pleito, y tal vez la forma de preguntarlo no fue la mejor –

-no lo creo prudente – me dijo en tono neutro, por lo que supuse que mi comentario no lo había molestado y eso alivio un poco la tensión en mi – necesita su espacio y privacidad con ella, voy a esperarla en la cafetería – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me parecía mentira el creer que pensara eso, cuando solo un par de días antes había dicho que tenia que cuidarme para que no fuera escapar a la primera oportunidad –

-me va a dejar ir sola, no cree que vaya a escaparme – dije un tanto incrédula, pero mi tono era más de broma que otra cosa –

-voy a confiar en usted esta vez, después de todo, si llegara a escapar, será la ultimas vez que pueda venir, y no creo que eso le agrade mucho a su amiga – no sabia si hablaba en serio o respondía a mi broma, con él ya no estaba segura de nada, además no parecía tener mucho sentido del humor –

-no, supongo que no – dije meditando sus palabras, el ascensor se abrió en ese momento por lo que me dispuse a entrar lo mire para examinar su gesto, pero no había nada de lo que antes mostraba, simplemente estaba serio, pero nada mas – gracias por traerme, nos vemos después – logre decir antes que las puertas se cerraran y yo quedara muy confundida con la actitud de él, seria a caso que en verdad no era el total ogro amargado que me imaginaba, y cabria la posibilidad de llevarnos bien, porque de ser así, yo no iba a oponerme, ya que su presencia estaba empezando a parecerme grata –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Llevaba mucho rato esperando en la cafetería a que la señorita Kinomoto terminara su visita, y ya me estaba aburriendo mucho, había leído el periódico mas de una vez, y una que otra revista medica de la cual no comprendí nada, mire mi reloj, y a juzgar por la hora lo mejor era ir a buscarla para que nos fuéramos cuanto antes, ya que le había dicho a la madre que la llevaría un poco mas temprano de lo acordado, debido a que los exámenes se acercaban y debía darse tiempo para estudiar. Así que sin pensarlo más salí de ahí para buscarla en la habitación.

Especulaba en muchas cosas mientras me dirigía hacia ahí, había intentado encontrar el momento mientras no dirigíamos al hospital para hablar, pero… por mas que lo intente simplemente no hallé las palabras para iniciar con mi disculpa, esperaba que el regreso fuera mejor. Llegue frente a la habitación, y toque esperando que me dieran la orden de entrar, fue una voz muy suave la que me lo dijo, por lo que con sumo cuidado entre.

Pude ver que la pequeña se encontraba sola, recostada en su cama, estaba conectada algunos aparatos, y su rostro estaba un tanto pálido, suponía que no era para menos después de pasar por una operación tan complicada.

-hola – le dije en forma de saludo, esperando no asustarla con mi presencia después de todo era un desconocido para ella –

-hola – me dijo mientra me examinaba con su mirada, parecía preguntarse que rayos hacia yo ahí y quien era – ¿es doctor? – pregunto, su voz sonaba un tanto débil era evidente que aun no se recuperaba de la cirugía, no parecía justo que una niña tan pequeña tuviera que pasar por todo eso, pero estaba seguro que con las oraciones de su madre y la señorita Kinomoto lograría salir adelante, me acerque un poco mas hasta quedar a los pies de su cama –

-no, estoy buscando a la señorita Kinomoto – le dije con una sonrisa para que el ambiente no se volviera tenso, pero seguía viéndome como si aun no comprendiera lo que le decía –

-¿Quién? – Me pregunto, al parecer no había sido muy específico –

-Sakura Kinomoto –

-ah – dijo cayendo en cuenta de la persona a la que me refería – ella no esta, fue a buscar al doctor porque quería preguntarle algo – de nuevo su mirada se volvió inquisitiva – ¿usted es amigo de ella? –

-no exactamente – la observe, y seguía preguntándome que relación había entre ellas, sabia que no era muy buena idea pero quizá el preguntarle a la pequeña seria mejor que hacerlo con Kinomoto – tú y ella si son amigas ¿no? –

-si – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer había encontrado el método para hacer reír – Sakura es mi mejor amiga y es muy buena con migo, ella me regalo esta computadora – dijo mientras señalaba el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa, esa debía ser la que utilizaba para hablar con ella en la semana –

-que bueno, y… que mas hacen – ella conversaba con mas facilidad que su amiga, y el hecho que no hubiera tensión en el ambiente ayudaba mucho mas –

-pues muchas cosas, me lleva al cine, al parque, al zoológico, juega con migo a muchas cosas en la computadora, me cuenta cuentos, y…. canta, hacemos muchas cosas, va a llevarme a la playa cuando pueda viajar – me quede un poco sorprendido por la rapidez con la dijo todas esas palabras, era como si de un momento a otro su boca hubiera dejado de estar bloqueada y se hubiera decidido a dejar salir todo de golpe –

-vaya, tienen muchas actividades – dije sin quitar mi sonrisa, parecía una niña muy simpática –

-y usted de que la conoce – me cuestiono esta vez –

-pues… –

-creí que iba a esperarme en la cafetería – escuche la voz de la señorita Kinomoto a mis espaldas, así que me gire a verla, se encontraba con una mirada que me indicaba que lo mejor era no provocarla o terminaríamos discutiendo –

-se estaba tardando más de la cuenta así que viene a buscarla – dije sin alzar la voz, no era el lugar para dejarnos ir por los insultos y acusaciones, sobre todo cuando lo que buscaba era encontrar la manera de llevarnos bien –

-aun no es hora de irnos – dijo mientras veía su reloj, al parecer ella había olvidado la razón por la que teníamos que partir un poco antes esta vez –

-me temo que si, la madre me pidió que llegáramos mas temprano hoy, recuerde que tiene exámenes pronto – la vi dar un suspiro como si hasta el momento recordara el hecho, y por su cara sabia que no estaba muy conforme con eso –

-de acuerdo, puedo despedirme al menos –

-claro – le dije mientras me hacia a un lado para que ella se acercara a la pequeña, me quede en una de las esquinas del cuarto observándolas, me parecía mentira ver como con esa niña podía ser tan dulce, mientras que con sus compañeras de clase, siempre estaba a la defensiva aun con migo, pero suponía que no había que ir muy lejos para saber el hecho, era cierto que sus compañeras tampoco se lo había puesto fácil, pero estaba seguro que si se mostraba como lo hacia ahora, no tendría mayor problema en ganárselas, aun a Mihara –

-¿Quién es él Sakura? – escuche que le pregunto la niña, mientras dirigía su mirada a mi y me sonreía, al parecer no recordaba haberme visto la otra ocasión – ¿es tu novio? – su comentario me sorprendió mucho, de donde podía sacar una cosa así –

-no claro que no – la escuche decir con simpleza, y al igual que la niña se giro para verme de pies a cabeza – no tengo tan malos gustos – dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que yo la mire seriamente, ¿Cómo que malos gusto? – Es mi profesor gruñón – de nuevo se dirigió a la pequeña, y no pude evitar molestarme al oírla describirme de esa forma, la pequeña continuaba con su mirada en mi como si analizara las palabras que ella había dicho –

-el es el ogro de tu profesor – le dijo después de un momento –

-si el es –

-no parece un ogro – de nuevo sentí su escrutinio – es guapo – afirmo, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco al escucharla, al menos la niña no tenia un opinión tan mala de mi, sentí a Kinomoto girarse nuevamente a mi, por lo que mi sonrisa fue remplazada por un gesto de seriedad, no comprendía porque le había dicho eso a su amiga, es decir… habíamos tenido nuestros encuentros, pero no era un ogro, y tampoco estaba amargado, no podía parécele eso en verdad –

-pero eso no le quita lo que es – di un gran suspiro y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, me parecía mentira que tuviera ese concepto de mi, hasta ahora creí que… bueno… simplemente le gustaba discutir con migo por fastidiarme pero no pensé que en verdad creyera que yo era así, la vi salir de la habitación luego de un momento – bien ya podemos irnos – me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, aun seguía muy metido en mis pensamientos, no quería que siguiera pensando eso de mi, no seria nada bueno considerando que buscaba el saber que era lo que había en su vida para que todos los que la conocía me pidieran que le diera su espacio –

-le parezco un ogro – pregunte sin pensarlo mucho, cuando le di alcance, me miro sin detenerse en su recorrido, como si le hubiera preguntado alguna tontería –

-algo así – se limito a decir y seguir su camino, supongo que creyó que no era en serio lo que le preguntaba, pero en verdad quería saber si opinaba eso de mi –

-¿en serio? – de nuevo me miro, y al parecer algo en mi expresión le hizo ver que lo que preguntaba era importante, se detuvo en su caminar gesto que yo imite, y me miro un poco desconcertada –

-Azumi me pregunto quien era el que me había quitado la computadora y yo le dije que un ogro – me observo como si esperara que tuviera una mala reacción por lo que había dicho, pero no me había molestado en si el comentario, era mas bien lo que implicaba que creyera eso de mi – no estaba mintiendo o si – sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y definitivamente yo no era nada de lo que ella pensaba –

-no soy un ogro – le dije un tanto ofendido, y al parecer no soné así, ya que la vi sonreír como si hubiera dicho alguna broma –

-a veces lo parece – se mostraba bastante divertida ante la situación, pero a mi no se hacia graciosa –

-¿Por qué? – Pareció meditar un poco las palabras que diría –

-bueno… - me miro de arriba abajo, no me gustaba mucho que hiciera eso, me hacia sentir un tanto incomodo, ya antes otras alumnas lo habían hecho, pero en el caso de ella me parecía una mirada mas osada, como si quisiera intimidarme al verme de esa forma – siempre esta serio, como si se le hubiera olvidado sonreír – se acerco un poco más para verme de frente, sin quitar un momento de su rostro a sonrisa – ya le dije será un sacerdote muy amargado – me tense un poco al escucharla decir eso, también creí que eso lo había dicho solo por molestarme, y no porque lo creyera – es solo mi opinión – retrocedió unos pasos como si hubiera cometido una falta, pero por raro que fuera ninguno de sus comentarios me había molestado en esta ocasión tal vez se debía que no lo había hecho con esa intención, y ahora que había bajado un poco la guardia era el momento para aclarar algunas cosas –

-se que aun esta molesta por muchas cosas con migo –

-ya no tanto – me dijo simplemente y de nuevo reanudo su paso, pero la verdad no había sonado muy sincera –

-bueno lo disimula bastante bien – logre llamar de nuevo su atención para que se girara a mi, y sabia que era el momento de hablar seriamente – sigo pensando que me apresure a juzgarla y…. –

-¿Qué va a pedirme disculpas? – me interrumpió antes que dijera mas, al parecer ella estaba bastante divertida con la situación, pero era algo que a mi me parecía muy serio –

-cree que debo hacerlo –

-eso no me corresponde decirlo a mí – en verdad era difícil saber si hablaba en serio o no, mientras tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro –

-señorita Kinomoto, creo que…. de alguna manera podemos llevarnos mejor – la mire a los ojos y note que mi comentario la había asombrado mucho, creo fue hasta ahí que comprendió que lo que decía era verdad, y algo en sus mirada cambio –

-podemos empezar con una disculpa entonces – me dijo en un gesto un tanto de reto, pero si por ese lado íbamos a ir, le seguiría la corriente –

-y…. ¿Por qué cree que debo disculparme? – Se acerco un poco más a mí, la vi analizar la situación como si en verdad estuviera pensando en los motivos por los que le debía una disculpa –

-bueno para empezar por haber dicho que era una niña mimada y caprichosa – empezó a enumerar con sus dedos – y que no merecía que me trataran tan bien, luego por haberme declarado la guerra sin siquiera conocerme y darme la oportunidad de mostrar que no era lo que pensaba, porque su castigo provoco que de nuevo me diera un crisis de asma y ahora tengo que usar medicamentos horribles –

-¿algo mas? – pregunte no creyendo que me daría un recuento de ese tipo, si lo decía de esa manera no sonaba muy bien, y yo parecía el malo de la película, y en ese caso comprendía que se hubiera molestado tanto con migo –

-si, por haber tratado de hacerme quedar mal ante mis "compañeras" y sobrecargarme de trabajo – ya no parecía que iba a decir más, y me sentí contento por eso, no lograría disculparme por todo –

-termino –

-por ahora, pero no crea que no pensare en más – se quedo esperando como si ahora fuera mi turno, di un gran suspiro y me dispuse aceptar el error de mi vida –

-muy bien, me disculpo por todo eso que ha dicho, y déjeme decirle que jamás fue mi intención causarle todos los pesares que ha dicho, sobre todo poner en riesgo su salud – me miro de una manera extraña, y su sonrisa cambio de la burla que tenia a una mas abierta y espontánea, muy parecida a la que tenia para la pequeña Azumi, no con todo su esplendor, pero si mas calida –

-parece sincero –

-lo soy, se reconocer cuando me he equivocado –

-entonces admite que se equivoco con migo –

-si, la juzgue apresuradamente – se amplio mas su sonrisa, y por un momento pensé que se veía mejor cuando sonreía de esa manera, incluso sus gestos cambiaban, se volvía mas… amable – acepta mis disculpas – medito un poco y luego se giro para caminar los pocos pasos que habían hasta el ascensor y presionar el botón, mientras yo seguía ahí parado esperando una respuesta, no me pareció para nada cortes que me dejara esperando así, al menos no me había disculpado por decir que era una niña mal educada, ya que al parecer eso si era verdad –

-algunas, las demás las pensare – la escuche decir y se giro de nuevo a mi, y aprecie que aun tenia esa sonrisa, pero no entendí que era lo que tenia que pensar –

-no comprendo –

-no se equivoco en todo – y si hasta ahora no comprendía con ese comentario menos – lo admito soy una niña caprichosa y mimada, pero no me preocupa serlo, diría que hasta me agrada – sonaba como si en verdad se sintiera orgullosa de ser lo que decía – por lo demás si se equivoco – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad no conocía nada de esta niña, saber que se sentía orgullosa de lo que yo consideraba un defecto, nunca lo había escuchado, al verla note que tenia una cara de asombro, y no le veía el caso a su expresión – vaya eso casi es una sonrisa, no puedo creerlo – al parecer había demostrado mi sorpresa al escucharla decir eso con una leve sonrisa, y ella lo había tomado como algo bueno, ahora que lo pensaba en verdad nunca había sonreído en su presencia –

-no olvide sonreír – dije haciendo alusión a el comentario que había hecho sobre mi –

-que bueno, sabe debería hacerlo mas seguido, se ve bien – nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un instante, y he de decir que era agradable el poder verlos sin que hubiera rencor o desafío para mi en ellos, escuchamos el sonido del ascensor que había llegado, y sus puertas se abrieron, ella se limito a sonreír y caminar un poco para entrar, y yo la seguí – tal vez más adelante logremos una sonrisa completa – me dijo cuando llegábamos a la planta baja, y salio del ascensor, no sabia hasta donde todos nuestros resquemores quedaban disculpados, pero parecía ser un buen principio, al menos ambos logramos una sonrisa sincera –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Aun seguían resonando en mi cabeza las palabras del Padre, no podía creer que en verdad se hubiera disculpado con migo, en un principio creí que estaba bromeando, pero luego me pareció muy sincero, la verdad había pensado dejarlo con la duda, pero… por algún motivo no pude hacerlo, era como si al mirarlo a los ojos y ver ahí esa tranquilidad que hasta ahora apreciaba, no fuera capaz de coordinar bien mis ideas, me hacia sentir… nerviosa, y no me agradaba mucho, no porque el sentimiento no fuera agradable, si no por lo que implicaba… definitivamente ese hombre se había convertido en mi tormento, ya no sabia si era mejor seguir en pleito, o… hacer las paces. Por lo pronto estaba visto que debíamos llevarnos bien, si él había sido el primero en aceptar que se había precipitado al juzgarme, yo no tenia porque negarme aceptar sus disculpas, después de todo seguramente lo que sentía al verlo se me pasaría con el tiempo, eso si no seguia sonriendome como lo habia hecho.

Lo mejor era ya no pensar en él, tal parecía que desde que llegue al colegio era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, por lo que trataría de ocuparme en otra cosa, y era eso lo que ahora me importaba, tenia un plan en mente que debía llevar a cabo en pocos día. Entre tantas cosas me había dado tiempo para pensar en como ayudar a mi prima a salir de su casa sin que a mi tía le diera un ataque de locura y la encerrara en un convento antes que cumpliera 18, y como caída del cielo la solución llego a mi, esa visita al hospital había sido mas provechosa de lo que imaginaba, esperaba que lo que tenia en mente funcionara, porque definitivamente el próximo fin de semana Tomoyo tenia que salir con migo, no podía perderse la reapertura de la discoteca "El Olimpo" todo estaba prácticamente listo, y quería que Tomoyo estuviera con migo ese día, así que me dirigí a su habitación para darle mi propuesta y esperar que aceptara.

-hola prima estas ahí – toque levemente la puerta y entre antes que me diera permiso –

-claro pasa – al parecer estaba terminando la tarea o estudiando para lo exámenes que serian dentro de muy poco, cosa que me recordaba que yo aun debía hacerlo – ¿Qué sucede? –

-pues como sabes soy personas de cumplir promesas, y como habíamos venido retrasando un poco el buscarle una solución a tu encierro, me di a tarea de encontrar la forma de lograr que termine tu claustro, y tengo la solución para que puedas salir de tu casa sin que tu mamá se infarte – me miro como si no creyera en lo que había dicho – es en serio, mira – le extendí el folleto que me habían dado en el hospital para que lo viera, pero al parecer aun así no comprendía –

-¿Qué con esto? –

-como ¿Qué? Es lo que necesitamos – al parecer aun no me comprendía el punto –

-¿Voluntariado? – dijo incrédula a lo que le presentaba –

-claro es lo mejor, tu madre no puede negarse a que hagas labor social, es parte de tu deber como futura religiosa – le dije en broma, pero al parecer no estaba de humor para eso –

-muy graciosa, y no creo que funcione – dijo dejando de lado el folleto –

-pues yo pienso lo contrario – lo tome de nuevo y se lo mostré – mira es en el hospital donde esta Azumi, y la encargada del programa pues… es mi amiga, y nos ayudara en eso – al parecer la idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza –

-mentira diciendo que estamos ahí y nosotras nos iremos a otro lado – bueno técnicamente no era eso, pero algo muy parecido –

-claro que no, si haremos el voluntariado, lo que ella puede hace es modificar un poco el horario, para que puedas regresar mas tarde a tu casa – por su rostro note que fue hasta ese momento que comprendió mi plan – y ¿Qué dices? –

-no lo se, en verdad crees que funcione –

-por supuesto, además quiero que salgas el próximo fin de semana, aprovechamos visitar Azumi y… me acompañas a la reinauguración de la disco – le había dado a las palabras correctas, en ese momento encontró la motivación para mentirle a su madre, sabia que no estaba bien pero… no había otra alternativa –

-OK, pero si termino recluida en un convento tu te vas con migo – me dijo mucho mas animada, al comprender mejor la situación que le planteaba –

-bueno… el negro del hábito no es mi color pero haré el sacrificio – ambas reímos y nos quedamos el resto de la tarde planeando los detalles del plan y esperando que diera resultado –

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo

Aun no estaba muy segura que el plan de Sakura funcionara, sonaba bien, pero de ahí a convencer a mi madre que en verdad sentía un llamado hacer labor social, había un gran trecho, quería creer que en verdad funcionaria, me moría por salir de mi casa y divertirme un poco luego de casi dos años de encierro, seria lo que me haría falta para terminar de aclarar mis sentimientos en cuanto al Hermano Shaoran, desde que mi prima me hizo ver la posibilidad que me gustara solo porque era el único hombre que veía en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pues… esa idea estaba cada vez mas cercana a la realidad, y por eso pensaba que al estar de nuevo rodeada de gente de mi edad, lograría saber si esto era cierto.

Me encontraba sentada en el patio meditando sobre el asunto en vez de estudiar, cuando pude ver que Sakura se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo cual podía significar algo muy bueno, o algo muy malo.

-hola prima – esperaba que a juzgar por su tono fuera algo bueno –

-hola – cada vez que regresaba del hospital de visitar Azumi, parecía estar de muy buen humor, al parecer las cosas estaba saliendo muy bien con ella, a parte que había notado que entre ella y el Hermano habían menos tensión, ahora el la trataba como a las demás, y ese guerra campal que habían hecho sin razón cada vez estaba mas lejos, al parecer no había sido tan mala idea el contarle una parte de su vida – y a que debemos esa sonrisa –

-pues a muchas cosas, mira – me dijo mientras de mostraba un sobre, yo lo tome y al abrirlo pude ver las entradas para la reapertura de la discoteca, y debí haber puesto en mi rostro la misma sonrisa que ella – ¿Qué te parece? –

-se ven muy bien, como es que las tienes con tigo –

-le pedí a Yukito que las llevara al hospital, quería ver como habían quedado, y hoy me las entrego –

-y como lograste comunicarte con él –

-por el teléfono de la habitación de Azumi, el que estemos incomunicadas aquí, no significa que no busque medios para lograr saber algo del exterior – mi miro como si esperara que le dijera algún reproche – ¿Qué opinas? – Dijo cuando supuso que no diría más sobre el asunto, observe las invitaciones que tenía en mi mano –

-así que decidiste hacerlo muy exclusivo –

-claro que si, no iba a dejar que cualquiera llegara a la reapertura de "El Olimpo" – lo dijo como si se sintiera muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado, y es que cuando se proponía hacer algo por lo grande generalmente lo lograba, me hubiera gustado mucho haber sido parte de eso, pero supongo que tendría que conformarme con asistir al evento, bailar un poco, y tal vez beber algo si todo salía como esperábamos –

-me alegra verte tan animada con esto –

-si que lo estoy, hace mucho que no me sentía así, entusiasmada por algo –

-bueno pues es un buen motivo para estar entusiasmada, asistir a… – mire la entrada para leer lo que ahí decía – la exclusiva reinauguración de "El Olimpo" –

-claro que si, esas entradas son muy cotizadas –

-¿tienen entradas para ese evento? – escuchamos que alguien nos preguntaba, y al girarnos para identificar a la persona, vimos a cuatro de nuestras compañeras del salón, con una cara de sorpresa, al parecer estábamos hablando mas alto de lo que esperábamos y nos habían escuchado – es en serio ¿Cómo hicieron para conseguirlas? –

-muy fácil – dije adelantándome a Sakura que un parecía un tanto sorprendida que nos hablaran, por mi lado, sabia que a pesar de estar en un colegio como este, muchas de ellas se daban sus escapadas para salir a bailar y tener una noche de diversión y al escuchar sobre un evento como ese, no era ilógico que se interesaran por saber – Sakura tiene ciertas influencias, no es así prima – me gire a ella quien hasta ahora precia recobrar la idea de lo que hablábamos, y sonrío de forma traviesa, gesto que yo imite –

-si efectivamente, tengo algunas influencias – pude ver que a unos pasos de nosotras se encontraba Mihara y sus amigas, y estaba segura que aunque Sakura había evitado pelearse con ella aun no estaba del todo olvidado el asunto de la cafetería, y a juzgar por la cara de Mihara no le agradaba para nada el que nos estuviéramos relacionando con algunas de nuestras compañeras, ya que la idea de no hablarle en todo el semestre a mi prima había sido de ella, y si la incumplían pues… era seguro que la haría rabiar –

-no puedo creerlo he estado por semanas tratando de conseguirlas, será un gran evento, tienes que decirme donde las conseguiste Kinomoto, estaríamos muy agradecidas si lo haces – mire a mi prima y con un gesto le indique que viera donde se encontraban Mihara y las demás, y supe que había entendido mi idea –

-podría hacerlo ¿Qué dices Tomoyo? ¿Crees que merecen algunas entradas después de la forma en que me trataron? – Por sus rostros supe que se desanimaron mucho al escuchar esto, pero Mihara estaba muy pendiente de nuestra conversación, y diría que hasta interesada, ya que no había que darse mucho trabajo para notar que escuchaba perfectamente lo que hablábamos –

-no lo se, sabes que no es bueno guardar rencores, después de todo… aun te queda un tiempo aquí – note que vieron a Mihara, y creí que con eso se irían y darían por terminada la conversación, pero al parecer no era así –

-oye, se que no empezamos muy bien con tigo, tu sabes los rumores corren y… - se quedo pensando un poco, como si temiera decir sus palabras, supongo que después de haber visto como Sakura se le iba encima a nuestra querida compañera, le tendrían cierto temor a sus arranques –

-cualquiera los cree los se – dijo ella no con tanta molestia como esperaba –

-nos hemos dado cuenta que no eres todo lo que dicen Kinomoto, ahora hasta parece tonto ese acuerdo que hicimos con Mihara de no hablarte, podemos hacer las paces – dijo mientras le extendía la mana, Sakura la observo por un momento, y note en su cara el fastidio, aun había temor en la mirada de Katsura y no era para menos –

-claro ahora que puedo conseguirles algo que quieren es fácil – dijo con mucho sarcasmo mi prima, por lo que Katsura bajo la mano y suspiro resignada –

-aunque no lo hagas, ya nos cansamos de eso, si Mihara quiere seguir pues allá ella – sonaba bastante sincera, y estaba segura que Sakura también lo había percibido –

-voy a pensarlo – se limito a decir –

-claro como quieras, espero que se diviertan mucho – se alejaron de nosotras no con un semblante desanimado, si no mas bien como si se hubieran liberado, era seguro que ese acuerdo no durara mucho, y al parecer se estaba rompiendo, cosa que no le agradaría mucho a Mihara –

-tú que dices amiga, les damos algunas entradas para que vayan – me pregunto cuando se hubieron alejado bastante –

-seria una buena forma de fastidiar a Mihara sin que te le vayas a golpes y hagas que te expulsen – por su sonrisa supe que estaba pensando mejor las cosas, y no era una mala idea el hacerle pagar a ella su ofensa de esta forma –

-parece que en ti aun se encuentra esa mente maquiavélica –

-cuando es necesario hay que usarla – dije con cierto orgullo –

-OK, le conseguiré entradas, pero… no serán para la zona exclusiva –

-oye, sabes que creo que podría funcionar también, que ese día después de haber disfrutado mucho, se enteraran que…. Tú eres la dueña del lugar –

-sabes que nunca me ha gustado presumir lo que tengo, pero…. Las cosas cambian en la vida –

Luego de conversar un rato mas sobre los detalles de la inauguración nos dirigimos al comedor, y al parecer el rumor que Sakura y yo teníamos entradas para el evento ya se había esparcido, se podían escuchar los comentarios en murmullos, y las miradas, algunas de decepción y otras como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, y nos lo recriminaran. Pero nos limitamos a observarlas, y no hacer mas, después de todo ese fin de semana solo podíamos pensar en divertirnos, bueno yo mas que nadie, quería volver a vivir todo eso nuevamente.

El siguiente día luego de regresar del hospital, Sakura traía consigo no solo una enorme sonrisa, sino que además de eso había conseguido entradas para las chicas que se lo habían solicitado, al parecer estaba dispuesta a continuar con la guerra a Mihara pero usando otros métodos, lo cual era mejor, solo esperaba que ninguna de las maestra se diera cuenta o terminaríamos teniendo problemas y no quería que nada echara a perder los planes para ese día.

Buscamos a nuestras compañeras para hacerles la entrega respectiva de las entradas, y como si todo se hubiera unido para nuestro beneficio Mihara se encontraba conversando con ellas, o mas bien discutiendo ya que no se veía para nada contenta con ellas, pero al vernos llegar se quedaron calladas, con aire imponente Sakura se acerco hasta Katsura.

-puedo hablar con tigo – dijo ella sin temor alguno en su voz, es mas estaba disfrutando el hecho podía notarlo, y se lo merecía, no era justo la forma en que la habían tratado, y por lo visto de ahora en adelante las cosas mejorarían a un mas, Katsura miro a Mihara que con su mirada le indicaba que le diera una negativa –

-claro no hay problema – dijo Katsura y camino los pasos que tanto Sakura como yo habíamos empezado a dar –

-espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Katsura – le advirtió Mihara –

-estoy muy conciente – dijo ella dándole la espalda, seguida de sus amigas, al parecer las cosas ya no iban a salirle como ella quería –

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente ellas se encontraban un tanto nerviosas podía sentirlo

-decidiste hacer las pases con nosotras – pregunto un tanto nerviosa –

-algo así, aun voy a estar unos meses aquí y lo que menos quiero es vivirlos peleando con medio mundo, al principio fue divertido pero ya me canse de eso – dijo Sakura –

-nosotras también, por mi parte quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, debimos conocerte mejor antes de hacerle caso a Mihara – en eso había mucha razón, aunque no eran las únicas que la habían juzgado sin conocerla, al menos ya todos parecían estarse dando cuenta de quien era en verdad mi prima –

-pues es cierto, no se que es lo que esa niña tiene en mi contra y la verdad ya no me importa, pero si ustedes están dispuestas a firma la paz, yo también –

-bueno me alegra mucho, entonces… paz – dijo Katsura mientras le extendía la mano, y esperaba que esta vez ella la tomara –

-paz – dijo Sakura estrechando su mano –

-también con tigo Daidoji – me dijo, gesto que me sorprendió un poco, la verdad a mi no me habían hecho nada, de hecho a diferencia de Sakura algunas de ella charlaban con migo hasta antes que ella llegara –

-no tengo nada que disculparles, así que por mi parte todo esta bien –

-bueno me da gusto entonces –

-pues ya arreglados todos los punto, voy a ofrecer una regalo por la paz – Sakura saco de su bolso el sobre con las entradas y se los entrego – disfrútenlo – dijo simplemente, empezando a caminar para irse de ahí, mire a mis compañeras con una sonrisa, Katsura aun sostenía el sobre en su mano sin abrirlo, y no parecía comprender mucho la situación –

-parece que ganaron más haciendo las pases con Sakura, de lo que habrían ganado de seguir con el juego de Mihara – seguí por el mismo camino que ella, estaba segura que esa sorpresa por el presente de mi prima les duraría mucho tiempo –

Regresar ese viernes a mi casa había sido un tanto diferente ya que tenia un poco de incomodidad al tener que mentirle a mi madre para poder salir de la casa, cuando llegue ella aun no regresaba de la oficina y por lo que me dijeron los empleados no la haría hasta tarde. Había pensado mucho las palabras que le diría a mi mamá para que me permitiera realizar esa labor social y esperaba que funcionaran, escuche que llegaba u no pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa, pero estaba decidida por lo que me dispuse a enfrentarla.

Se encontraba en su despacho por lo que toque levemente la puerta cuando estuve frente al lugar

-pase – abrí la puerta y me prepara para lo que le diría –

-disculpa que te interrumpa mamá, puedo hablar con tigo un momento – esperaba que todo saliera como lo habíamos planeado, tenia que lograrlo, mentirle a mi madre no era algo que me gustara, pero no tenia alternativa, ya no quería seguir viviendo así, no lo soportaría mas necesitaba salir de ese encierro –

-pasa – me ordeno, a lo que obedecí y me senté frente al escritorio del estudio que tenia en la casa – ¿Qué sucede? – estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo en la computadora, tal vez eso lograra que mi conversación con ella no fuera tan revelante como esperaba –

-pues que... – dude un poco pero lo mas que podía decirme era no, así que valía el esfuerzo intentarlo – si en verdad estas decidida a que entre a un convento cuando termine la escuela, seria bueno para mi empezar a saber que es lo que la vida de servicio significa – aparto su mirada del computador para centrar su atención en mi, y no sabia que tan bueno era –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-que me interesaría hacer un poco de labor social – le extendí el folleto con la información del voluntariado en el hospital – es un programa interesante para los fines de semana, y en ves de estar aquí sin hacer mayor cosa, podría usar mi tiempo en eso –

-no será solo una excusa para salir de aquí –

-mentiría si te digo que no, pero es por eso que te estoy presentando una alternativa, habrá una persona encargada de mí, que no me dejara ir y venir cuando lo quiera, si lo que te preocupa es que vaya a escaparme – dirigió su mirada a mi, y sabia que estaba meditando sobre el asunto –

-y esto llego al colegio –

-si mamá, la información la llevaron al colegio – eso no era mentira, lo único que omití era decir quien la había llevado –

-tu prima tiene algo que ver en esto – me puse de pie bastante molesta por su comentario, eso era algo que no había advertido, no imagine que ligaría a Sakura en esta decisión –

-no mamá, ella no tiene que ver en esto, no siempre las cosas giran en torno a ella, lo único que quiero es salir de esta casa, ver otras personas, y si para eso tengo que unirme a un voluntariado no me importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrada – esperaba haber sonado convincente parte de la estrategia era no salirme de mi papel, si lo hacia ella no me creería –

-voy a pensarlo, analizare la situación y ya veremos – regreso su atención a su trabajo –

-debo tener una respuesta para mañana, es el primer día – la vi dar un profundo suspiro –

-bien iremos mañana a ese lugar y hablare con el encargado, veremos si me convence – bueno al menos no había sido una negativa solo era cuestión de esperar, y para ello era necesario que la amiga de Sakura fuera tan convincente como lo había dicho mi prima –

-como digas – la mire, pero ella había vuelto a su trabajo, desde el incidente en el otro colegio, las conversaciones con mi madre eran así, escuetas, no hablábamos mas que lo indispensable – hasta mañana – le dije para salir de la habitación, empezaba acreer que en verdad nunca olvidaría lo que paso, no entendía como era que aun podía estar molesta por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo, y lo pero pretendía castigarme de por vida por eso –

Pero por lo pronto en lo único que quería pensar era que al menos había aceptado el visitar el lugar en que haría mi labor social, esa noche al menos tenia la ilusión que al día siguiente vería la luz del sol, solo me quedaba rogar por que ella aceptara.

Aun me parecía mentira el pensar que saldría de casa para ir a otro lugar que no es el colegio. Aunque lo hacia con mamá no importaba. Al llegar al hospital nos dirigimos a buscar a la encargada, y tal como lo había dicho Sakura había terminado por con vencer a mi madre que este proyecto era algo muy bueno para el desarrollo de mi servicio a los demás.

-bien Tomoyo voy a confiar en ti, firmare la autorización – dijo mientras hacia lo dicho, aunque tenia ganas de poner en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa trate de disimularlo, ya que seria demasiado evidente que esto me complacía – y espero que mantengas tu comportamiento durante mi ausencia –

-¿ausencia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me sorprendieron sus palabras, que significaba eso –

-voy a estar fuera unos días, hay algunos contratos nuevos que tengo que firmar, y las negociaciones requieren de mi presencia –

-pero hace mucho que tu ya no salías de viaje ¿Por qué ahora? – no podía creer que fuera a dejarme sola, bueno con los empleados de la casa, pero sin su supervisión –

-es necesario que viaje, de no ser así no lo haría – me miro seriamente como si fuera a darme muchas recomendaciones – esto no quiera decir que no vaya a estar al pendiente de ti, no quiero enterarme que me has desobedecido Tomoyo, o esta actividad se acaba y volvemos a lo de antes –

-no tendrás queja de mi – y efectivamente así seria, y la suerte parecía estar de mi lado, hoy mas que nunca, no solo contaba con una aliada en la casa para tapar mi salida de esta noche, si no que además todo saldría mejor si mamá no estaba en la ciudad –

-bien nos vemos en unos días, pórtate bien – no era un concejo mas bien sonaba como amenaza –

-lo haré – se acerco a mi para darme un leve abrazo, sus muestras de cariño tampoco era muy frecuentes de un tiempo a la fecha – nos vemos – la vi salir del lugar no sabia si era impresión mía o había algo extraño en esa repentina salida de mi madre estaba comenzando a creer que no había cedido tan fácil por nada –

-y entonces funciono – escuche la voz de mi prima junto a mi –

-pues parece que si – me gire a verla y estaba muy animada – es un milagro verte despierta tan temprano un sábado – le dije –

-bueno ya ves todo puede suceder – sonrío de una manera traviesa, a veces no era muy bueno que la tuviera ya que regularmente cuando eso sucedía era porque tenia una idea que resultaría con problemas para ambas – Será mejor darnos prisa, mientras mas rápido terminemos mas rápido estaremos libres, y… necesito estar temprano en El Olimpo, para ver los últimos detalles –

-vamos entonces – estuvimos realizando diversos trabajos toda la mañana, no era demasiado pesado el trabajo que nos habían asignado, estábamos en el área de pediatría por lo que mas que nada se trataba de convivir con los niños y entretenerlos, no me había dado cuenta que era buena para eso, y disfrute mucho de la experiencia.

A la hora del almuerzo iríamos a visitar Azumi, y luego de eso quedábamos libres para irnos, y a considerar por las mil llamadas que había recibido mi prima estaba que se moría por irse de ahí para resolver todos los problemas que se habían presentado.

Conocer a la pequeña Azumi en persona fue muy interesante, aunque estaba muy débil por la cirugía, pero su conversación sin fin era algo que no se había visto afectado, sin saber como habíamos terminado contándole de nuestros antecedentes en el otro colegio y todas las travesuras que hicimos que nos llevaron a la prohibición de mi madre de no hablarnos en los que nos restara de vida.

-y ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para que tu madre les prohibiera hablarse? – pregunto la pequeña interesada en el tema –

-no mucho la verdad – le dije simplemente, la verdad el hecho no me parecía tan grave, no había tenido mayores consecuencias, a mi gusto había exagerado un poco –

-te parece poco – dijo Sakura un poco más seria que yo en relación al tema –

-¿Qué fue? – pregunto Azumi esperando que le aclaráramos el punto –

-simplemente, volamos el laboratorio de ciencias – lo dije como si no tuviera importancia, y eso hizo que mi prima pusiera una cara de asombro, al parecer a ella no le sonaba tan simple como a mi –

-¿simplemente? – dijo aun sin creer en mis palabras –

-no fue gran cosas – le replique –

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? – Pregunto nuevamente Azumi con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos a ella si le parecía divertido, pero al parecer mi prima no estaba muy dispuesta a contárselo así que lo haría yo –

-bueno, nos habían prohibido ir a una fiesta, porque nos habíamos escapado un día de clases con un grupo del colegio, para ir al parque de diversiones – a juzgar por su cara algo le faltaba a lo que estaba diciendo, así que decidí contarlo todo – cosa que fue mi idea, aunque nadie opuso mayor resistencia – le dije viéndola con acusación ya que ella me había secundado en el plan –

-según nosotros estaba muy bien estructurado y a prueba de fallos – dijo ella concierto reproche ya que no había sido tan infalible como supusimos –

-¿y? –

-de todas formas fuimos a la fiesta, sin importarnos el castigo, el fin del año escolar estaba cerca así que hacían muchas fiestas y no podíamos perdernos ninguna, así que sin pensarlo mas nos fuimos con nuestro grupo de amigos – le dije recordando el hecho, en ese momento todo nos era diferente, y a decir verdad hubiera sido mejor no ir dados lo hechos que pasaron después de eso –

-o eso intentamos ya que nunca llegamos, nos descubrieron de nuevo en la escapada – dijo Sakura con un tono de pesadumbre –

-cuando nuestros padres se enteraron o mas bien nos cacharon en el intento de irnos, llegaron a un acuerdo con el director para que nos castigara trabajando a todos en le laboratorio de química los fines de semana, así no saldríamos a ningún lado – hasta ahí nada había sido tan grave y en eso debió quedarse –

-¿Por qué química? – pregunto Azumi –

-no lo se – le dije – tal vez porque creyeron que ahí no causaríamos problemas –

-si, y a mi prima se le ocurrió la brillante idea que, "si no pudimos ir a la fiesta, hagamos una aquí en el laboratorio para reponerla" – dijo con burla tratando de imitar mi tono entusiasta cuando dije esas palabra, pero había sido una buena idea –

-oye tu seguiste el juego, además lo de mezclar los químicos fue tu idea – eso pareció hacerle reacordar que no todo había sido mi culpa, ella contribuyo en gran medida a que el accidente pasara –

-bueno yo solo quería crear un poco de ambiente, no esperaba que eso pasara –

-y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – ambas nos miramos y no pudimos evitar dar un gran suspiro al recordar lo que había sucedido –

-alguien se equivoco en uno de los químicos y "kaboom" – le dije al recodar mejor lo sucedido –

-¿Kaboom? ¿Qué significa eso? – Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente específica para que ella comprendiera –

-el laboratorio exploto, apenas y pudimos salir, el lugar se quemo por completo – dijo Sakura con un tono muy serio, diciéndolo así, en verdad sonaba muy grave, y creo que no había reparado en eso hecho, tuvimos mucha suerte ese día, y al parecer fue hasta ese momento que comprendí la situación como ella lo hacia –

-logramos controlar el fuego pero si hubieron muchos daños – dije ya con una expresión muy similar a la de Sakura –

-alguien resulto herido – pregunto Azumi –

-por suerte no – dije cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que ese suceso trajo como consecuencia para nuestras vidas, aun nos recordaba corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de apagar el fuego y que no se propagara, la llegada de los bomberos al lugar, y el interminable regaño que tuvimos tanto por parte de nuestros padres como de las autoridades del colegio, en ese momento no pensé que el hecho fuera tan grave ya que nadie salio herido, y nuestro padres tuvieron que pagar por los daños, y el rumor de lo sucedido ese día corrió por todos lados, y no era de dudar que nuestras actuales compañeras lo supieran y por eso le hubieran dicho a Sakura que también quemaría ese colegio.

Y el resultado de esa tonta idea fue lo que orillo a mi madre a decirme que no quería volver a verme cerca de Sakura o alguno de mis amigos, que tenia terminantemente prohibido hablarle y juntarme con ella o cualquiera de los que hayan estado involucrados en ese hecho, desde entonces ya no pude hablar con ellos, fue por esa misma razón que no pude estar con mi prima cuando mas me necesito, y eso aun me hacia sentir muy mal, ya que también esa tragedia se derivo de ese hecho

-estaban dispuestos a expulsarnos a todos, así que nosotras confesamos que fue nuestra idea para librar a los demás – dijo Sakura, pero no era del todo cierto, ella fue la primera en echarse la culpa, yo aun tenia mucho miedo de confesar y de la mirada de reproche de mi madre, pero no podía dejarla cargar con todo, después de todo la idea tanto de escaparnos de clases para ir al parque de diversiones, como de ir a esa fiesta estando castigados, y de haber inventado organizar una en el laboratorio de química habían sido mías, así que yo también asumí mi responsabilidad –

-la única razón por la que no nos expulsaron fue porque el año ya casi acababa y por la suplica de nuestro padres – dijo ella ya un poco mas animada –

-y que nuestra notas fueran buenas creo que también influyo un poco – eso bajo un poco la tensión que se había formado, no quería que ella pasara el día recordando esos sucesos, después de todo formaban parte del pasado –

-interesante – dijo la pequeña – pero ahora de nuevo se hablan y son amigas, y supongo que ya no querrán volver hacer algo como eso – dijo a modo de regaño lo que nos hizo reír a ambas –

Luego de dejar Azumi y su conversación sin fin nos dirigimos a ver a la amiga de Sakura para que firmara nuestra salida y según lo establecido por mi madre, yo debía regresar a casa, pero los planes para el resto del día distaban mucho de eso.

-y ahora ¿Qué? – le pregunte mientras colgaba una nueva llamada en su celular –

-será mejor irnos de una vez a la discoteca, quiero ver como esta todo personalmente y lo mas importante debemos vestirnos para la ocasión – no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que de nuevo me pondría ropa decente, ya que desde que entre al colegio toda la ropa que mi madre me había hecho usar era muy parecida al uniforme, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que me puse un jeans ajustado, una minifalda o un vestido un tanto provocativo, pero hoy lo haría, y esperaba disfrutar de la noche como nunca antes –

-bien, vamos entonces – le dije bastante entusiasma por primera vez en todo este tiempo me sentía en realidad yo misma, y no la persona sin voluntad que pretendía ser frente a mi mamá –

Ese día regresaría a la persona que había encerrado por casi dos años, haría volver a Tomoyo Daidoji, y no pensaría en nada mas que eso, al menos por unas horas.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola regrese despues de mucho tiempo lo se, pero no pude recuperar mi computadora por lo que terminar este capitulo fue mas complicado de los que pense.

Espero volver al ritmo anterior de ahora en adelante, entre tanto trabajo me di tiempo para terminar y adelantar un poco el siguiente, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y el capitulo les haya gustado mucho.

Se que algunos estan un poco deseperados por leer una escena mas... interesante entre nuestro protagonista, solo pido que no se desesperen todo a su tiempo, ya llegara el momento, por lo pronto les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo, que sera muy interesante, tendra baile, celos y algunas revelaciones del pasado de Sakura, o eso espero...

Nos leemos en la proxima.

_-hay algo que le interese ver en esa mesa señorita Kinomoto – escuche la voz de mi acompañante, y me sobresalte un poco ya que no había apartado su mirada del periódico al hablarme, que acaso tenia ojos en la cabeza para ver lo que hacia –_

_-podría decirse – le dije simplemente sin aparta mí vista de los médicos, el sujeto seguía con su mirada en mí, sin quitar su sonrisa –_

_-se supone que debe estar haciendo su tarea, así que céntrese en su trabajo – por fin aparto el diario y me miro con reproche, aparte mi vista de ellos y lo mire sin quitar mi sonrisa –_

_-lo hago, pero acaso no ha escuchado que las mujeres podemos hacer mas de una cosa al mismo tiempo – su expresión no cambio para nada cuando dije esto, era como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar, no me parecía tan grave, desde cuando admirar el atributo de los demás era malo –_

_-no creo que este sea el caso – ahora estaba mas molesto, pero no comprendía su actitud, solo los había visto, no había hecho nada mas, y por lo que suponía, el no se había percatado de mi sonrisa hacia él, o eso creía –_

_

* * *

_

-le agradecería que regresara al auto señorita Kinomoto – le dije esperando que me obedeciera sin alegar nada, quien sabe quien era ese sujeto, no comprendía como se había detenido hablar con el así nada mas, que tal si tenia malas intenciones –

_-¿a que? por lo que veo usted aun no termina – _

_-si necesita ayuda nosotros podemos hacerlo – fije mi mirada en él quien al parece se había decido hablar, lo observe detenidamente examinándolo – no desconfíe somos del colegio San Pablo, pertenecemos al mismo gremio – si pensaba que con eso iba a lograr que confiara en él estaba muy equivocado – uno de los chicos es muy bueno con los autos, podemos ayudarle sin problema –_

_-no creo que sea necesario – le dije esperando que dejara de insistir, no quedaría como un tonto que ni siquiera sabe cambiar un neumático –_

_-yo creo que si, quiero regresar al colegio hoy – dijo la señorita Kinomoto, la mire fijamente dándole a entender que no aceptaría la ayuda de ese niño, yo podía hacerlo solo –_


	8. Diversiones, adversidades y reivindicaci

**Diversiones, adversidades y reivindicaciones **

**Tomoyo **

Dan nos llevo hasta el lugar, en el trayecto no pude evitar sentir la emoción de experimentar nuevamente esta libertada, me sentía tan bien a pasar de haberle mentido a mi madre, sentía que merecía tener un día de diversión, cuando llegamos hasta la discoteca quede bastante impresionada al ver todos los cambios que Sakura había hecho en el lugar. Todos los empleados se encontraban yendo de un lado para otro dando los toques finales a los preparativos, todo en la disco era de muy buen gusto, desde las mesas pasando por la barra, hasta las luces las cuales estaban funcionando en su ultima prueba, me parecía mentira el estar de nuevo en ese mundo.

-¿Qué te parece? – me pregunto Sakura, mirando todo a su alrededor con orgullo –

-me gusta – observe todo como lo hizo ella – mas que eso, me encanta lo que hiciste en este lugar –

-gracias, espero que todo salga bien, de verdad quiero que esto funcione –

-ya veras que si, El Olimpo se volverá el sitio mas de moda – ambas teníamos una sonrisa que parecía no se irían de nuestros rostros nunca –

La ayude a terminar con lo ultimo hasta que estuviéramos seguras que todo estaba donde tenia que estar, faltando un par de horas para la apretura nos dirigimos a su oficina, donde nos arreglaríamos y me alegre mucho al ver que ella había preparado varios vestidos para que nos probáramos, a demás de contar en el sitio con todo lo necesario para maquillarnos y peinarnos, y no tardamos mucho en empezar. Me sentí tan bien mientras todo nuestro proceso de embellecimiento duraba, me parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que me había maquillado, aunque no me costo mucho trabajo tomarle de nuevo el gusto, me veía al espejo y no me reconocía, y eso que aun me ponía el vestido y los tacones que esperaba poder manejar después de tanto tiempo de no usarlos.

-tratas de convencerte que eres tu la que esta en el espejo, o te estas arrepintiendo de hacer esto – escuche que me decía Sakura viéndome por el reflejo, a lo que me limite a sonreír –

-jamás podría arrepentirme de volver a ser yo, es solo que… hacia tanto que no me veía así, que me parece extraño, no tienes una idea de cuanto eche de menos esa imagen –

-pues me alegro tenerte de vuelta amiga, porque no me gustaba mucho esa otra tú –

-gracias por hacerme volver – nos miramos un instante y me sentí en verdad agradecida por lo que mi prima hacia por mi aunque no lo merecía del todo, al no haberla apoyado cuando me necesito eso aun pesaba en mi conciencia –

-buen, ya basta de sentimentalismos, debemos darnos prisa, quiero estar lista cuando la gente empiece a entrar –

Cuando estuvimos listar salimos de la oficina para encontramos con el lugar listo para que toda la gente entrara, las luces, la música y los meseros, todo preparado para recibir a la gente que ya esperaba afuera del local. He de decir que pese a no haberme vestido así durante mucho tiempo no me sentía incomoda con mi atuendo un vestido strapless en color azul con unas finas líneas de brillo plateadas, zapatos color plata a juego, y el cabello suelto me parecía una eternidad desde que lo había llevado suelto tanto tiempo, mi prima se había decidido por un modelo muy similar, solo que en color negro con un decorado de franjas rosas en la cintura, ambos arriba de la rodilla, peinadas y lista para la noche que nos esperaba, deseaba que todo saliera bien.

-nerviosa – le pregunte a Sakura –

-emocionada – me dijo con una sonrisa – te quedas con migo para recibir a la gente –

-no, prefiero mantenerme alejada de la prensa, no quiero aparecer en alguna foto mañana y arriesgarme a que mi madre la vea –

-como quieras – nos encaminamos hasta la zona exclusiva donde estaba reservada nuestra mesa, era en el segundo nivel por lo que se tenia una vista panorámica de todo el lugar –

Luego de dejarme ahí Sakura se fue para reunirse con Yue y Yukito quienes estaban listos para dejar entrar a la gente que esperaba afuera, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a el conglomerado de gente que de apoco empezó a llenar el lugar, la vi dar las respectivas entrevistas a los medios que se habían hecho presente y saludar a los invitados especiales y demás gente importante que había, la verdad mientras todo el protocolo duro, yo me limitaba a observarlo todo, no era muy divertido estar ahí sola, regularmente siempre asistíamos en grupo cuando íbamos a bailar, y el estar esperando que mi prima se desocupara no era lo mas entretenido, así que me dedique mejor a ver el panorama, y la mayoría habían ido acompañados al evento por lo que tampoco había mucho que buscar, hasta que la gente de la zona en la que estaba empezó a llegar, y he de decir que habían varios ejemplares interesantes y el sentir las miradas de los muchachos sobre mi con intenciones de acercarse era como volver a mi mundo, y pareció ser en ese momento que me di cuenta que mucho de lo que me dijo Sakura con respecto a lo que sentía por el Hermano Shaoran era cierto en muchos sentidos, hacia tanto que no convivía con otros hombres que era fácil el creer sentir algo mas por él, aunque tenia que comprobar eso, por el momento me estaba siendo muy útil mi escapada para aclarar mejor mis ideas.

-aun no te animas a bailar – vi llegar a mi prima a la mesa luego de terminar de saludar a todos y a juzgar por su rostro estaba un tanto agotada, seguramente no se quedaría mucho en el lugar, lo cual implicaba que yo tampoco, y eso era de lamentarse, ya que el ambiente era muy bueno, aunque teníamos que hablar un tanto fuerte para escucharnos –

-no, la verdad he tenido varias propuestas, pero ninguno me convenció –

-olvidaba lo exigente que eres prima – sonreímos ante mi comentario ya que regularmente era cierto que yo solía exigir mucho de los chicos que se acercaban a mi, pero era algo que no podía evitar –

-pedo servirle algo señorita Kinomoto – uno de los meseros se acerco a nosotras y la verdad hasta en eso había tenido muy buen gusto Sakura, el personal era muy agradable y no solo en su trato, si no, en su físico –

-si lo de siempre, doble, necesito refrescarme un poco –

-y usted – me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa –

-no gracias, yo estoy bien – le respondí en la misma forma, se retiro y no pude pasar desapercibida el gesto de mi prima ante mi respuesta –

-segura que aun no te animas a bailar con nadie, o no te sientes a gusto aquí –

-hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto prima, es solo que… ya te dije ninguno me ha cautivado –

-pues si sigues así de exigente te vas a quedar sentada toda la noche – la vi mirarme de una manera traviesa y eso no era buen indicio – y no creo que tengas que espera mucho, hay un chico muy guapo, que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche – me indico con sus ojos que viera hacia un constado, así que con un poco de disimulo gire done me dijo para ver a la mesa donde se encontraban un grupo de tres chicos, en verdad muy atractivos sobre todo uno de ellos, y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ya había notado antes que Sakura me lo dijera el interés con que me veía pero, como no se acerco pensé que tal vez había mal interpretado su mirada –

-si ya lo había notado – le dije con una sonrisa – pero no se ha acercado, y no voy a ser yo la que lo busque –

-si por lo visto sigues siendo una princesa – dijo en burla, siempre había dicho eso de mi, ella era una niña mimada y yo una princesa, siempre esperaba que el hombre se acercara a mi, y no al revés, era casi una ley para mi –

-oye… – iba a replicarle cuando en ese instante pude ver que llegaban al lugar nuestras queridas compañeras, al parecer después de todo habían decidido desafiar a Mihara y asistir, el lunes seria un día muy interesante – Sakura, mira quienes llegaron –

No pude evitar que por mi cabeza pasaron algunas cosas o ideas que serian muy útiles, y el hecho que ellas hubieran decidió venir parecía pintar para que las cosas resultaran, había que aprovechar esa oportunidad, era mejor luchar de esa forma contra Mihara, a que Sakura siguiera exponiéndose a que la expulsaran por írsele a los golpes.

-prima no crees que seria buena idea invitarlas a la zona exclusiva – me miro como si no le gustara mi idea en lo absoluto –

-creo que ya hice suficiente con darles entradas, y solo lo hice por fastidiar a Mihara, no pretendo socializar con ellas, aunque hayamos hecho las pases –

-lo se, y es por eso mismo que lo digo, no lo entiendes ellas están metiéndose en un lio con Mihara primero por haber hablado con tigo cuando ella se los prohibió prácticamente, y segundo al estar aquí, están quebrantando por completo su acuerdo, como crees que se sentirá si ahora las vuelves a tu bando, ya tuvo una idea de lo que eres capaz cuando les hablaste y ellas aceptaron hacer las paces con tigo a pesar de lo que opinara – había comprendido mi punto –

-no me agrada mucho tu idea pero entiendo el punto, y mas vale que le comenten a Mihara que estuvieron aquí, si no, esto no servirá para nada – el mesero llego con su bebida así que aprovecho la ocasión para darle la indicación que les dijera a nuestras compañeras que sugieran donde estábamos – lo que si no pienso hacer es darles bebidas de cortesía, tendrán que pagar lo que consuman – en ese aspecto no podía cambiarla, después de todo era una mujer de negocios –

Vimos la cara de asombro de ellas cuando el camarero les dio nuestro recado, giraron la vista hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, y aun parecían muy escépticas a creer en lo que veían, pero las vimos comentar algo entre ella y luego levantarse de la mesa donde estaban y un poco dubitativas subieron hasta donde nos encontrábamos, nos vieron con cierto recelo, como si fuéramos hacerles algo, diría que tenían temor de lo que Sakura les dijera.

-gracias por la invitación… - dijo Katsura quien se había convertido en la vocera de sus amigas, ya que ellas pocas veces se dirigían a mi o a Sakura, supongo que aun tenían cierto temor de nosotras, después de ver a Sakura pelear con Mihara, cualquiera lo tendría –

-se que debe parecerles extraño el que les haya pedido que subieran, pero me interesa mucho conocer su opinan sobre el lugar – dijo Sakura dando un sorbo a su bebida sonreí al notar por donde iba la cosa, no se conformaría con que ellas solo comentaran que estuvieron en El Olimpo, quería que dijeran todo lo que el lugar implicaba en su vida –

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Katsura –

-porque serán ustedes las que se encarguen de divulgar el ambiente que hay aquí – sonó un tanto intimidante la forma en que lo dijo y ellas lo percibieron, se vieron entre si como preguntándose que quería decir eso –

-y tú que tienes que ver en eso Kinomoto – Sonrió de forma engreída antes de contestarles, observo a su alrededor como si estuviera admirando un gran paisaje a su alrededor –

-todo, el lugar es mío –

-¿Qué? – Dijeron las cuatro al tiempo, y sus caras eran dignas de fotografía, en verdad estaban sorprendidas por esta revelación –

-lo que oyeron, Sakura es la propietaria del lugar – dije para remarcar el hecho –

-disfruten del resto de la noche – dijo mientras el mesero se acercaba para tomar las ordenes de ellas, que aun con asombro pidieron algo de beber, la noche tenia guardadas muchas sorpresas para nosotras –

Luego de un momento de tensión la cosa comenzó a cambiar entre nosotras, el ambiente se volvía menos pesado, la verdad tanto a mi prima como a mi nunca nos había costado trabajo hacer amigos, así que no fue muy difícil el tratar con las chicas, y esto podría ser un principio. Quien diría que terminaríamos divirtiéndonos con nuestras compañeras, después de toda la influencia de Mihara en ellas no había podido contra nuestro encanto. Pasado un tiempo era como si nunca hubiéramos tenido problemas entre nosotras y eso era bueno, nos encontrábamos riendo y comentando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que decidieron que querían aprovechar la noche y se animaron a bailar con unos muchachos que se acercaron a la mesa, Sakura y yo seguíamos negándonos a las peticiones que habíamos recibido, aun no terminaban de agradarme los chicos que me invitaban, pero como estaba pasando el tiempo lo mejor era aceptar la de alguien si quería bailar entes de irme.

Sin querer gire mi vista hacia la mesa del chico que me había estado viendo toda la noche, note como su mirada hacia mi había cambiado luego de un rato, tal vez se había aburrido de solo limitarse a observarme, y yo también me estaba cansando de eso, no parecía muy tímido que dijéramos así que no era eso lo que lo detenía para acercarse a mi, me sentí un poco nerviosa cuando lo vi pararse y empezar a caminar en dirección a nosotras, junto con otro de sus amigos, su mirada estaba fija sobre mi y me hizo sentir extraña, había algo en el que derrochaba misterio y eso que solo lo había percibido por su mirada.

-buenas noche señoritas – dijo el joven que lo acompañaba cuando llegaron a nuestro lado – aceptarían bailar con nosotros – Sakura lo observo de arriba abajo y sabia que lo estaba examinando, solía hacer eso cada vez que alguien la invitaba a bailar –

-claro por que no – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y junto a el se dirigían a la pista de baile –

-usted también acepta – me dijo él sin apartar su mirada de mí, me sentí atrapada por esos ojos azul profundo de una manera extraña –

-claro- le dije mientras me ponía de pie para acompañarlo a bailar, era muy atractivo, con un aire de elegancia peculiar, al llegar a la pista solo comenzamos a bailar, y mi temor de no poder manejar los tacones se fue al olvido, en verdad era como si nunca se me hubiera olvidado como bailar y disfrutar de todo me sentía viva, y no desperdiciaría el resto de la noche –

-y puedo saber su nombre – me pregunto muy cerca de mi oído luego de un rato de bailar –

-Tomoyo – le dije simplemente –

-Tomoyo nada más – pregunto –

-si, dejémoslo en Tomoyo por ahora – sonrió ante mi comentario y he de decir que se veía aun mejor de esa manera –

-bueno Tomoyo es un placer conocerla – su mirada se volvió mas profunda – yo soy Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa – tomo mi mano para hacer la presentación y ese cosquilleo empezó a recorrerme, la verdad pensaba que ya no podía sentirlo al menos por alguien que no fuera el Hermano Shaoran o… bueno creí que ya no iba a sentirlo, pero por lo visto no todo estaba dicho en mis sentimientos y ese era un motivo para alegarme.

El resto de la noche se nos fue en compañía de estos chicos, entre bailes y risas, y uno que otro trago, por parte de ellos, ya que Sakura desde… bueno desde hace un tiempo no bebía y yo pues… quería secundarla en eso, al menos por esta noche, si de nuevo tenia la oportunidad de regresar bebería un poco.

-y puedo preguntar a que se dedica – le pregunte –

-si pero con la condición que deje de hablarme de usted, me hace sentir un poco mayor y no lo soy tanto –

-OK – había algo en él que me gustaba, no sabia hasta que punto o de que manera pero su presencia me hacia sentir bien – a que te dedicas – pregunte nuevamente –

-pues estoy estudiando en la universidad –

- y que estudias –

-leyes, espero ser un buen abogado dentro de poco –

-interesante –

-y tu ¿a que te dedicas? –

-pues… aun no llego a la universidad, pero espero hacerlo pronto – ese era mi plan principal, tenia que lograrlo en verdad porque la idea de ir a un convento en no iba con migo para nada y no iba a cumplir con ese capricho de mi madre –

Nuestra charla siguió por un largo rato, me conto muchas cosas de él, de sus estudios, que se estaba quedando a vivir en el apartamento de un amigo mientras terminaba la carrera y los planes que tenia para el futuro, nos habíamos entendido bastante bien, aunque era bastante metódico y parecía tener su vida planeada perfectamente, tenia algo atrayente.

-lamento interrumpir la charla pero ya es hora que nos vayamos amiga – Sakura llego junto a nosotros – ya es tarde –

-si gustan podemos llevarlas a sus casas – dijo el tipo con el que había estado bailando mi prima –

-no se preocupe no es necesario, tenemos escolta – por la cara de ella quería sacarse al tipo de encima así que lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyarla –

-ella tiene razón, ya es tarde y debemos regresar – me dispuse a partir junto con mi prima –

-espero verte de nuevo – me dijo Eriol tomando mi mano, y no pude evitar ponerme un tanto nerviosa ante su toque –

-ya veremos – le dije cuando me soltó – adiós – me aleje de él y seguí por el camino que había hecho Sakura, se acerco a nuestras compañera que también se preparaban para irse, nos despedimos de ellas también para dirigirnos a la oficina y encontramos con Dan para que nos llevara a casa

-lamento haberte interrumpido cuando estabas muy a gusto prima pero no tenía opción – me dijo con una mirada traviesa –

-descuida, no hay problema –

-¿y? – me pregunto en una forma que parecía estar esperando que le contara algo malo –

-y que –

-como que ¿Qué tal el tipo? Se veía muy agradable, que paso te removió algo, o… aun sigues perdidamente enamorada del Padre – lo dijo de una forma trágica que me causa mucha gracia –

-ya deja de burlarte de mí – la empuje un poco para que dejara de burlarse –

-¿entonces? – pregunto de nuevo pero la verdad no había pasado nada relevante, el tipo me agrado, pero no sabia hasta que punto, es mas ni siquiera sabia si lo iba a volver a ver pero su presencia me sirvió para aclarar muchas cosas en cuanto a mis sentimientos –

-no lo se, me gusto, y para serte franca estoy empezando a creer que tenias razón en cuanto a lo que me dijiste sobre mis sentimientos –

-claro, te lo dije solo era cuestión que vieras a otros hombres para sacártelo de la cabeza – y eso parecía estarse cumpliendo y me sentía contenta por eso, la verdad no es nada agradable sentir algo por un hombre que no puede verse de esa manera –

-quizá –

-y crees que esto también te haya servido para sacarte a otro tipo de la cabeza – no supe como reaccionar cuando la escuche decir eso, la verdad hasta ahora no había reparado en él, y no quería hacerlo, pero si algo aun tenia que comprobar era que sentiría al estar de nuevo frente a frente, esperaba que nada, eso parecía indicar las emociones en ese momento, estaba segura que ya nada significaba en mi vida –

-claro que si, eso es cosa del pasado estoy segura – al menos eso quería creer –

-bueno espero que en verdad sea así – nos encontramos con Dan y nos dirigimos al parqueo por la camioneta, ya era muy tarde y considerando el día que habíamos tenido, me sentía agotada, caería rendía en la cama – te quedas en mi casa o te llevamos a la tuya – me pregunto Sakura mientras iniciábamos camino –

-es mejor que vaya a mi casa, por si mamá me llama por teléfono temprano –

-como quieras –

en trayecto a mi casa no paramos de hablar del éxito que había sido la reinauguración y lo que implicaba, ambas estábamos felices, hacia mucho que no me había divertido tanto, no quería que esa noche terminara, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

-bueno nos vemos mañana – me dijo cuando llegamos, nos encontrábamos en la parte de atrás de mi casa, ya que por ahí iba entrar según lo planeado, y hasta ahora todo había salido muy bien –

-claro, no llegues muy tarde a tu trabajo – le dije sabiendo que le costaría mucho trabajo levantarse por la mañana para ir al hospital a cumplir con su voluntariado –

-tratare de no hacerlo, adiós Tomoyo – empezó a caminar rumbo a la camioneta espero que entrara a al casa, y luego de eso escuche como partía –

Llegue a mi habitación y para mi dicha todo había salido bien, me hubiera costado mucho mas trabajo el llegar tarde si mi mamá hubiera estado en la casa, pero todo parecía estar dispuesto para que yo haya disfrutado de esa noche, me mire por ultima vez al espejo, no quería olvidar esa imagen de mi, esa que dentro de poco no se volvería a ir.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Me costo mucho trabajo levantarme por la mañana, por lo que había sido bueno pedirle a Riuka que nos dejara el turno de la tarde, al parecer ya no estaba muy acostumbrada a desvelarme, mi vida ahora era demasiado tranquila, y me levantaba muy temprano por lo que no era raro que me sintiera cansada temprano.

Llegar al hospital y empezar a trabajar me costo un poco, necesite de varias tazas de café para lograr recupera todos mis sentidos, y a diferencia de Tomoyo a mi si me afectaba el desvelo, ella parecía estar muy fresca, como si le hubieran inyectado mucha energía, al parecer si había tenido razón en decir que lo único que necesitaba era ver de nuevo el mundo y volvería a ser lo que recordaba, y no le había costado mucho trabajo que digamos el entrar de nuevo en ambiente, y el día anterior solo había traído cosas buenas, hasta había hecho las pases con algunas de mis compañeras, y sabia que eso haría rabiar a Mihara, no podía esperar a ver su cara cuando supiera que la había desafiado, y decidieron hablarme. Luego de terminar con nuestro trabajo fuimos a ver Azumi, ella siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor, su conversación me sacaba de mis problemas y preocupaciones, así que trataría de centrarme en ella, quien estaba muy contenta porque pronto podría dejar el hospital, esperaba verla caminando lo mas pronto posible.

El doctor le había permiso para que pudiera comer unas cuantas golosinas y helado así que Tomoyo y yo habíamos ido por un poco a la cafetería, había sido un fin de semana perfecto, el evento de la reinauguración había salido muy bien, ya tenia menos enemigos, y hasta mi relación con el Padre había cambiado, todo pintaba para bien, o eso creía, hasta que pasamos por un lugar del hospital que había tratado de evitar todo este tiempo, me quede quieta mientras veía hacia ese lugar, una sensación muy extraña me embargo, me sentí triste de pensar en todo lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ves? – escuche a Tomoyo –

-esa era mi habitación – le dije sin dejar de ver por la ventana de vidrio que daba al lugar, había una persona ahí, en las misma condiciones en las que yo me encontré hace algún tiempo, era así como me veía, conectada a maquinas y tubos – es extraño como pude estar ahí por tanto tiempo y no recordarlo – camine unos pasos mas para ver mejor, pero solo logre sentirme peor de lo que estaba, no solo triste si no también culpable, por un momento pensé que ya no tendría esa sensación, pero seguramente viviría con migo por siempre, después de todo lo sucedido fue mi culpa –

-Sakura… yo se que no quieres hablar al respecto pero… creo que te haría bien desahogarte – era lo que todos decían, pero era mas difícil de lo que parecía, hablar sobre eso, seria admitir mi culpa, y a pesar de todo no quería hacerlo –

-ya tengo suficiente con el psicólogo que tuve que ver, no quiero pensar más en ello –

-segura que no quieres hablar –

-no, aun no – lo mejor era ya no pensar en eso, me aleje de ahí, antes que mas eventos llegaran a mi, por alguna razón mi mente había bloqueado todo lo sucedido, así que era mejor no forzar las cosas, era un pensamiento cobarde por mi parte, pero no quería recordar – vamos a llevarle esto Azumi –

Por mas que trate no pude distraerme ni siquiera con la platica de Azumi, y estaba segura que todos lo había notado, incluso la propia Azumi, era mas que evidente que mi mente estaba en otro lado, no podía ocultarlo. Para tratar de distraerme Tomoyo sugirió que fuéramos a comer algo pero dudaba que eso me quitara esa sensación.

-segura que estas bien Sakura, te he notado un poco ausente desde que salimos del hospital – me dijo mientras nos encontrábamos en una cafetería –

-estoy bien, es solo que… la sensación de ver ese lugar me hizo tener una opresión en el pecho que no podría explicar –

-segura que aun no quieres hablar sobre eso –

-¡no, no quiero hacerlo! – soné un tanto mordaz, no quería hacerlo pero ya le había dicho que no quería hablar porque tenía que insistir –

-pero Sakura –

-¡pero nada, no lo entiendes no quiero hablar de eso! – trate de ser muy enfática en mis palabras, ya no quería que me dijera nada sobre el tema –

-lo sucedido no fue… -

-¡no digas que no fue mi culpa! – La interrumpí, y mi tono fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no pude contenerme, varias de las personas que estaban en el lugar se giraron hacia nosotras, por lo que di un gran suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme – porque si lo fue, fui muy tonta, y jamás me voy a perdonar lo que hice esa noche, jamás –

-no me gusta que digas eso –

-tuviste mucha suerte de no estar con nosotros, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado –

-sigo pensando que no debes guardar lo que sientes, tienes que sacarlo – pero estaba visto que ella no cedería e insistía en que hablara, que parte no entendía de lo que decía, no quería hablar –

-hablas como mi psicólogo, no es tan fácil olvidar lo que hice, el sufrimiento que le cause a mis padres, a mis amigos, a mi misma – cada frase la decía con mucho coraje, no contra ella, si no contra mi misma, hablar de ese hecho era revivir algo que mi mente trataba de borrar, y hasta ahora había funcionado –

-pero lo mejor es que hables –

-de que quieres que hable ¡de lo estúpida que fui! O ¡de que casi mato a tres de mis amigos! ¡Que casi me mato yo! – escucharme decir esas palabras me produjo una sensación extraña, como si hasta ahora reparara en el hecho –

-Sakura, tranquila…. – tomo mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme, y ya no quería seguir en eso, al parecer ella lo había entendió ya que por su rostro sabia que no me diría que hablara mas –

-no quiero hablar, no quiero recordar, todo fue… muy difícil para mí, y aun no estoy lista para expresarlo –

-y yo no pude estar a tu lado apoyándote, en eso momentos – su tono era de pesar, al parecer ella también se culpaba de algunas cosas –

-tal vez fue lo mejor, no tienes idea la clase de persona que me volví luego de ese día, o bueno desde que regrese a esta vida, no quería a nadie cerca de mí, me sentía derrotada, y eso que no recuerdo lo que paso, si lo hiciera seguramente me lo reprocharía más –

-pues yo sigo pensando que no deberías hacerlo, pero creo que lo mejor es ya no hablar sobre eso, si aun no estas lista, ya no voy a presionarte –

-gracias – de nuevo suspire profundamente, esa sensación no se apartaba de mi, y al parecer todo los sentimientos que tenia reprimidos los últimos días regresaran a mi – ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos –

-si vamos – nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a casa de Tomoyo para dejarla ahí, y luego regresar a la mía –

Esa noche me costo mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, desde hacia unos días no lograba sacar de mi mente algunas imágenes, y con esa visita al hospital se habían empeorado, tal parecía que los recuerdos de esa noche estaban empezando a llegar y tenia miedo que solo me dijeran que todo había sido mi culpa. Tal vez era por eso que me negaba a recordar esa noche, no quería descubrir que era lo que había hecho, ya era suficiente el cargar con esa culpa no recordando nada, el saber lo sucedió lo acrecentaría más. Pero aun así había cosas que no podía obviar, no comprendía porque ahora todo estaba tan presente en mí, sobre todo ese despertar.

* * *

- Flash Back -

_Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía, conocía esas voces, pero era como si estuvieran muy lejanas, hasta que pude reconocerlas y llegar a ellas para responderle, quería abrir los ojos pero no lo conseguía, mis parpados estaban muy pesados, no se cuanto tiempo estuve intentando abrir mis ojos, pero no lo lograba._

_Escuchaba mi nombre, y trataba de abrir mis ojos para apreciar a la persona que me hablaba y luego de mucho esfuerzo logre hacerlo, me resultaba extraño el lugar cuando logre enfocar mi vista, lo primero que sentí fue una extraña sensación en mi garganta como si algo me impidiera respirar, me estaba asfixiando, pero las voces se volvían mas claras, de un momento a otro me sentí liberada de esa opresión en mi garganta y pude ver a mi alrededor con mas claridad, habían muchas personas que no conocía y caminaban de un lugar a otro, no comprendía que pasaba o donde me encontraba, y eso me asusto, a lo lejos entre todas las personas pude distinguir un rostro conocido, era mi madre, trate de llamarla, pero me costaba mucho trabajo hablar_

_-¿sabe cual es su nombre? – Escuche la voz del hombre frente a mí que me iluminaba con una linterna directo a los ojos –_

_-S…Sa...kura – logre decir con mucha dificultada y esperaba que me hubiera escuchado, ya que mi voz sonaba muy apagada –_

_-¿Sakura que? – me pregunto nuevamente –_

_-Ki…no…moto, Sakura Kinomoto – hablaba lentamente, y cada vez estaba mas asustada, podía ver a mi madre a lo lejos, pero no la dejaban acercarse a mi, y se encontraba bastante angustiada, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con migo? –_

_-¿Qué edad tiene? – Escuche nuevamente al hombre frente a mí, que no había dejado de examinarme en ningún momento –_

_-17 –_

_-¿sabe donde esta? – Mire a mí alrededor, pero no logre moverme como quería –_

_-no – le dije –_

_-¿sabe por que esta aquí? –_

_-no – estoy segura que noto mi angustia en mi rostro ya que me sonrió y se alejo un poco de mi –_

_-tranquila, todo esta bien ahora – me dijo antes de acercarse a mi madre y decirle algo que pareció calmarla un poco, prácticamente corrió los pasos que la separaban de donde me encontraba –_

_-ma…má – le dije cuanto estuvo a mi lado, y acaricio mi rostro –_

_-si amor soy yo – su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, y me veía como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo –_

_-¿Qué… paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte aun con mucha dificultad –_

_-tranquila, todo esta bien, tuviste un accidente, estas en el hospital, pero ya todo paso, vas a estar bien – me abrazo con mucha fuerza, y yo tenia una sensación extraña, no entendía nada y por mas que intentaba no podía moverme, y una angustia se apodero de mi, que clase de accidente había tenido, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? – ya todo paso – escuche que mi madre decía, pero era como si se lo dijera mas ella misma que a mi –_

- Fin Flash Back -

* * *

Era algo que no podía olvidar, ese día al despertar, y ver el rostro de angustia de mi madre, y la sensación de no tener idea de lo que pasaba, era horrible. Y hoy mas que nunca parecían estar presente en mi esos primeros momentos de mi despertar, aun no podía creer todo el tiempo que había perdido en un instante, por una estupidez, un descuido del que nunca me perdonaría.

Mi madre trato por mucho que le dijera que era lo que me sucedía, pero no quería angustiarla mas, suficiente había sufrido ya por mi causa, no quería causarle mas pesares y el recordar eso seguramente la haría sentirse triste y no quería que se sintiera así, no mas. El lunes que me tocaba regresar al colegio de nuevo no faltaron los concejos que me cuidara y mil recomendaciones, me abrazo con fuerza, y sabia que no estaba bien, pero como siempre lo había hecho me daba mi espacio, no sabia como enfrentar esa conversación con ella, por lo que había tratado de evitarla siempre y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decirle que me perdonara por lo que la hice sufrir.

Todo el trayecto estuve muy metida en mis pensamientos, ver el camino se convirtió en mi entretenimiento, y por mas que lo intente no logre alejar esa sensación de mi ser. Cuando llegue al colegio note que Tomoyo me estaba esperando cerca de mi habitación, era evidente que había estado preocupada por mi, y mi rostro no iba a decirle lo contrario.

-hola – me dijo cuando estuvimos frente a frente –

-hola – le dije sin mucho entusiasmo –

-Sakura aun me siento mal por lo que pasó ayer, lo que menos quería era que te pusieras así –

-ya no te preocupes, ya te lo dije – forcé una sonrisa para calmarla un poco, ya no quería que nadie se preocupara por mi, sobre todo por algo que había pasado, la única que tenia que cargar con eso era yo, ya que era la responsable de lo sucedido – aun no estoy lista para hablar sobre ello, pero te prometo que cuando lo este, me desahogare con tigo – se acerco a mi para abrazarme con fuerza, como si con eso estuviera compensando algo, estaba segura que hubiera deseado estar con migo en mi recuperación, pero evidentemente la tía no la dejaría que se acercara a mi, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió, siempre me alegre que ella no hubiera estado con nosotros esa noche –

-como quieras, ya no voy a pedirte que pienses en eso, si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a obligarte – se alejo de mi y me miro mientras me sonreía, me alegraba mucho tener de nuevo a mi amiga con migo, me estaba ayudando mucho su compañía –

-gracias –

-ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos o voy a vamos a llegar tarde – note que sus maletas aun estaban junto a ella, lo cual significaba que acababa de llegar, y era extraño, ella era de las primeras en llegar al colegio –

-y porque vienes tarde hoy – la vi hacer cara de fastidio –

-mi mamá, hablo por teléfono muy temprano en la mañana, y casi me hizo contarle minuto a minuto lo que había hecho este fin de semana – reí ante esto, ya que me imaginaba la cara de Tomoyo al tener que mentirle a su madre, no era nada bueno, pero no había otro remedio, esa tontería de querer meterla de monja no podía seguir adelante –

Me estuvo comentando todo lo que le había dicho a la tía, y luego de eso nos dirigimos a clases, me costo un poco de trabajo concentrarme en cada una de las materias que tenia, pero hice el esfuerzo para lograrlo.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Había estado buscándola por todo el colegio, cuando llego trate de hablar con ella, pero la note un tanto extraña, era como si estuviera pensando en algo, su mente parecía estar en otro lado, quería devolverle la laptop su castigo había terminado y quería ser yo personalmente quien se lo dijera y le entregara la computadora

-señorita Kinomoto, buenos días – le dije cuando la encontré en el receso –

-buenos días – su animo no era el de siempre, parecía estar preocupada no era común en ella comportase así –

-tengo algo que darle, espero que esta vez no vaya a rechazarla – le dije mientras le entrega el maletín con la computadora, se limito a mirarlo y tomarlo sin mucho entusiasmo –

-no claro que no, el castigo ya se termino –

-debe sentirse muy bien ahora que ya se acabo su sanción –

-si, claro – no entendía su actitud, no era la siempre, es decir no parecía estar molesta con migo, mas bien estaba triste, seria acaso que de nuevo estaba enferma, pero no lo parecía, debía ser algo mas –

-no parece muy entusiasmada por eso –

-el castigo no fue tan malo, sin contar lo de la computadora, lo demás fue muy llevadero –

-bueno espero que eso no signifique que seguirá causando problemas – una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro, no era lo que esperaba pero había un avance –

-pierda cuidado, ya no voy a causar problemas, puede quedarse tranquilo, nos vemos mas tarde – me dijo mientras tomaba camino rumbo a los salones, pero no podía dejarla ir así nada mas, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba –

-hoy no ira hoy a ver a la pequeña Azumi –

-no – me dijo mientras se giraba a verme – tengo examen así que será hasta mañana, si usted me lleva claro –

-ese es el acuerdo – le dije esperando que con eso lograra decir algo más –

-pues nos vemos mañana entonces – de nuevo retomo su camino, y aunque de tuve intenciones de retenerla, no lo hice tal vez lo mejor era que estuviera sola un rato, y lo que sea que le sucedía no parecía tener relación con migo, ya luego vería si lograba que me dijera algo mas –

Al día siguiente como siempre me esperaba junto al auto para que la llevara al hospital, esperaba que se encontrara mejor ya que había pasado un tiempo, pero al parecer no era así, se notaba muy ausente, aun estaba en ella esa expresión como si algo la preocupara, cada vez que íbamos al hospital ella estaba muy contenta y animada, pero en esta ocasión permanecía con la mirada fija, a penas y podía sacarle alguna palabra, en el trayecto a visitar a la niña trate de hacerla hablar pero no lo había conseguido, no logre hacerla conversar y la verdad me estaba preocupando mucho su actitud.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Luego de estar varios días con ese sueño recurrente quería apartar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento al respecto, ya no quería pensar mas en eso, estaba cansada, así que me había centrado en mis estudios, y en la recuperación de Azumi, era lo único que ocuparía mi mente ahora, que caso tenia luchar por recordar algo que ya no tenia arreglo, y debía estar muy mal, ya que hasta el Padre se había dado cuenta de mi estado de animo, había tratado de hacerme hablar y que me centrara en otra cosa, pero ni siquiera su presencia me había hecho apartar de mi mente el hecho de estar recordando esa noche, o eso es lo que pensaba que se reflejaba en mi sueño.

Me encontraba sentada en la cafetería del hospital terminando mi tarea mientras esperaba que Azumi regresara a su habitación ya que le estaban realizando unos estudios, así que mientras eso pasaba, trabajaba en mi laptop, y sentado frente a mi se encontraba mi profesor de matemáticas leyendo el periódico, no podía ver su rostro ya que lo cubría con el diario, así que estaba muy concentrada en mi trabajo.

No era el ambiente mas agradable, pero admitía que no era del todo hostil, es solo que los últimos días el se había comportado con migo de una manera diferente, bueno desde que me pidió disculpas, ya no trataba de fastidiarme como antes, se estaba portando bastante amable, y la verdad no sabia como tomar eso. Incluso habíamos tenido algunas conversaciones sin reclamos, como conocidos… y descubrí que si sabia sonreírme, me estaba empezando agradar el padre, cuando no era un fastidio en verdad había que admitir que era bueno conversar con él, o escucharlo, ya que era lo que me había limitado hacer en estos dos días, aunque aun no podía decir que éramos exactamente amigos, por lo menos ya no era tan tortuosa su presencia, y los continuos viajes al hospital habían hecho que fuera mas llevadera nuestra relación.

Tal vez como había dicho Tomoyo solo necesitábamos darnos la oportunidad, y por ahora estaba funcionando, aunque siempre seguía usando un tono severo con migo, ya no me era desagradable su forma de hablar, es mas parecía ser algo natural en él. Aburrida de estar metida en mis deberes desvíe mi vista de la pantalla de la laptop hacia una mesa un tanto cercana a la nuestra, y pude ver a un grupo de cuatro doctores muy jóvenes, que he de decir estaban bastante guapos, deje cualquier trabajo que estaba haciendo para centrar mi vista en ellos, comían mientras conversaban y reían, había uno especial que era mas atractivo, y causalmente cruzo su mirada con la mía, y me sonrío, gesto que yo imite.

-hay algo que le interese ver en esa mesa señorita Kinomoto – escuche la voz de mi acompañante, y me sobresalte un poco ya que no había apartado su mirada del periódico al hablarme, que acaso tenia ojos arriba de la cabeza para ver lo que hacia –

-podría decirse – le dije simplemente sin aparta mí vista de los médicos, el sujeto seguía con su mirada en mí, sin quitar su sonrisa –

-se supone que debe estar haciendo su tarea, así que céntrese en su trabajo – por fin aparto el diario y me miro con reproche, aparte mi vista de ellos y lo mire sin quitar mi sonrisa –

-lo hago, pero acaso no ha escuchado que las mujeres podemos hacer mas de una cosa al mismo tiempo – su expresión no cambio para nada cuando dije esto, era como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar, no me parecía tan grave, desde cuando admirar el atributo de los demás era malo –

-no creo que este sea el caso – ahora estaba mas molesto, pero no comprendía su actitud, solo los había visto, no había hecho nada mas, y por lo que suponía, el no se había percatado de mi sonrisa hacia él doctor, o eso creía –

-mi tarea esta casi terminada, así que no se preocupe – esperaba que con eso quitara esa cara, pero no fue así, iba a replicarme, pero no le dio tiempo ya que una enfermera se acerco a nosotros –

-hola Sakura – me saludo –

-hola Rui… - le conteste en el mismo tono que ella tenia – ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte con cierto interés –

-un tanto ocupada – me dijo dejando entre ver algo, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa igual que yo lo había hecho, y supe en que se había estado ocupando, sonreí mas ante esto, y note que mientras yo incrementaba mi sonrisa el rostro del Padre se mostraba mas molesto –

-me imagino que si – aparte mis ojos de él y los lleve donde lo hacia Riuka – veo que tenemos nuevos internos –

-¿ya los viste? –

-y... será que puedo conocerlos – le pregunte –

-yo diría que si… –

-pues yo diría que no – decir que había sonado molesto era poco, el Padre sonaba mas que eso, y de hecho parecía estar muy enojado por lo que hablábamos, y ahí supe que era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, no me convenía enemistarme nuevamente con él, no quería que volviéramos a lo mismo de antes – no vinimos aquí para que usted pudiera coquetear, y si es eso lo que quiere, regresaremos al colegio ahora mismo –

-oiga ya tranquilo si – no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera, no le veía lo grave al asunto, y no estaba coqueteando con nadie, bueno… no abiertamente, era algo natural en mi no lo planeaba, solo lo usaba cuando lo creía apropiado – no es para tanto, no voy a irme hasta que Azumi regrese, pero si lo hace sentir mejor, podemos esperar en su habitación – no quería crearme más problemas, y tampoco que ya no me trajera al hospital en la semana, además podía verlos otro día sin que él estuviera presente, al parecer había encontrado la forma de apartar de mi mente los malos pensamientos, y no me refería solo a los recuerdos que estaba teniendo, si no… a lo que sentía cuando veía al Padre sonreír –

-será lo más conveniente – se puso de pie y por su mirada supuse que esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo, por lo que me dispuse a recoger mis cosas –

-nos vemos después Ruika – dije cuando estuve lista y lo vi empezar a caminar para salir de la cafetería –

-oye tan guapo y tan regañón – me dijo ella, y solo pude sonreír ante su comentario, se detuvo a unos pasos de nosotras y sabía que me estaba esperando –

-si bastante amargadito – le dije en broma a lo que él me miro con reproche, al parecer cada vez estaba mas molesto y eso fuera de enojarme, me resultaba divertido – te veo el fin de semana, entonces si aprovechamos y me presentas a los internos –

-claro, será un gusto – de nuevo comenzó a caminar y sabia por su cara que era mejor que fuera tras él, que era lo que lo había molestado tanto, no había nada de malo en lo que había hecho –

-adiós – le dije a Riuka y apresure mi paso para alcanzar al Padre, su rostro estaba muy serio y era evidente que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con migo, pero… esta vez era yo la que lo estaba haciéndolo enojar, era bueno estar del otro lado, y podría seguir un poco mas con eso –

-usted de verdad que no deja disfrutar nada – se giro a verme esta vez más enojado y se detuvo en su camino, me pare frente a él y su mirada me recorrió como si fuera a regañarme por haber hecho algo indebido –

-no estamos aquí para eso ¿o si? – pese a su cara de amargura, había algo en esto que me resultaba gracioso, no sabia que era, pero me hacia reír, tal vez era el hecho de verlo actuar así –

-no, pero a veces hay que darse tiempo de oler las flores, relájese se va arrugar, respire – lo dije como si se tratara de un concejo y seguí mi camino, dejándolo parado donde se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer al Padre no le gustaba el que yo tuviera interés en los hombres o que lo demostrara, pero no era algo para enojarse, después de todo no había nada que me impidiera hacerlo.

Luego de ver Azumi y saber que todo estaba saliendo bien con ella, me sentía muy contenta, el doctor había dicho que dentro de poco tiempo podría iniciar con la terapia y probablemente lograra sentir más sensibilidad en las piernas. Íbamos de regreso al colegio y esta vez no había tema de conversación, al parecer aun seguía molesto por lo de la cafetería, pero no era para tanto.

-va a estar así de serio todo el camino, cuando íbamos quería conversar, que le paso –

-nada – me dijo simplemente y me sonó un tanto mordaz, no dije nada mas por un rato, pero me estaba aburriendo mucho, al parecer me había acostumbrado un poco a conversar con lo que duraba el trayecto al hospital, así que tal vez debía intentar algo –

-podría al menos hablar del clima – le dije esperando aliviar un poco la atención –

-no lo creo – me dijo sin desviar la vista del camino –

-aun sigue molesto por lo de cafetería – le pregunte sin mas rodeos –

-no – su negación fue firme, pero no le creí en lo absoluto, pero le seguiría el juego en su actitud –

-que bueno porque no se que es lo que le molesto – me miro y aun estaba ahí el enojo, pero era cierto, no había razón para que estuviera enojado – en verdad que... Ah – sentimos un movimiento muy brusco del coche y por un momento perdió el control del carro – "¡_**Sakura cuidado!"**_ – escuche ese grito como si la persona que lo decía estuviera a mi lado, la imagen llego a mi mente con una claridad como si lo estuviera viviendo, una fuerte luz frente a mi, y yo tratando de hacer todo lo posible por esquivarla, pero no lo logre del todo, sentía el carro volcarse y escuchaba los gritos de los que iban a bordo –

-Señorita Kinomoto – escuche una voz a mi lado muy diferente a la de mí… recuerdo – se encuentra bien, Señorita Kinomoto – me gire a verlo aun muy impactada por lo que acababa de recordar, porque estaba segura que era un recuerdo, no había otra posibilidad, mi mente estaba regresando lo que había ocultado después de ese accidente –

-si – le dije un tanto ausente – oiga que le pasa, maneje con más cuidado – le reclame me había asustado mucho, por un momento creí que nos volcaríamos, y eso fue lo que hizo regresar a mi mente parte de esa noche, sentí como disminuyo la velocidad lentamente – que es ese ruido – dije al percatarme que había algo que sonaba muy extraño y estar un poco mas calmada –

-es un neumático – se detuvo por completo y me miro ya no con reproche sino mas bien con preocupación – se encuentra bien – pregunto nuevamente, al parecer lo había preocupado mi estado de animo en ese instante, me limite asentir ya que aun no me recuperaba del todo del susto – voy a revisarlo – lo vi salir del coche y caminar hacia la parte de atrás de el, cuando me tranquilice un poco, también baje del coche para ver que era lo que había pasado, lo encontré agachado mirando la llanta de atrás, y dar un largo suspiro –

-¿es grave? – se percato que me encontraba prácticamente a su lado y me miro –

-no solo se reventó el neumático –

-¿y tardara mucho en repararlo? –

-no lo creo – se levanto y abrió la cajuela del coche para sacar algunas herramientas, y por como las observaba empezaba a preguntarme si sabia utilizarlas –

-necesita ayuda –

-no se preocupe, puedo solo – me dijo un tanto ofendido por mi comentario, dudaba que supiera mucho de autos, pero no iba a intervenir, al parecer creía que era auto suficiente, así que lo dejaría con esa tarea –

-como quiera – le dije empezando a caminar para alejarme un poco del lugar, necesitaba tranquilizarme por completo, ya que el suceso me había alterado mas de lo que esperaba, tenia una extraña sensación de desasosiego, que no era normal, el hecho no había sido tan grave como para provocarme eso, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, o mas bien si, pero no quería que de nuevo ese sentimiento me embargara, de un tiempo a la fecha parecía haber desaparecido, pero de otra vez estaba presente en mi y ahora mas con ese leve recuerdo –

-¿Dónde cree que va? – su tono grave me saco de mis pensamientos y me gire para verlo, me había alejado un poco de donde se encontraba –

-a dar una vuelta, o que ¿no puedo? – dije como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo –

-no, efectivamente no puede, este lugar no es seguro – se acerco hasta mi –

-no exagere, por aquí no pasa ni un alma, además no estamos tan lejos del colegio – le refute, no entendía cual era su angustia, tampoco es que pensara irme quien sabe a donde solo necesitaba distraerme un poco –

-ya le dije que no se aleje así que obedezca – no me sonó a consejo, así que haciendo un gesto bastante infantil de disconformidad me acerque un poco a él para verlo de frente –

-oiga, en verdad para usted la diversión esta prohibida – esperaba que me dijera que no era así, o me repitiera de nuevo que no era seguro o cosas por el estilo, pero simplemente me miro fijamente y se quedo callado como si meditara el hecho –

-no se aleje – se limito a decir y regreso hasta donde estaba el auto, al parecer era mejor obedecerlo, ya que no se encontraba del mejor humor y no quería provocarlo mas –

Camine un poco mas, sin alejarme mucho como me lo había indicado el profesor, pero no podía quitarme esa sensación del pecho, y el paisaje no era muy agradable de ver, a menos que te guste ver solo carretera, de verdad que puede ser un aguafiestas cuando se lo propone, la verdad se veía mejor cuando tenia en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, su expresión cambiaba totalmente, se veía mas atractivo de esa manera, su mirada era mas serena y parecía expresar mucho, pero no siempre lograba que me viera así. Observe de nuevo donde él se encontraba y seguía luchando con la llanta, y me pareció muy gracioso que algo así lo dominara, y sobre todo que negara que necesitaba ayuda, le estaba costando mucho trabajo, se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa me quede de piedra cuando vi eso, cuando termino con los botones se la quito y la arrojo dentro del auto, por un momento pensé que de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de verlo con el torso desnudo como en la piscina, pero para mi desgracia no fue así, ya que llevaba puesta una playera negra debajo de la camisa, aunque el espectáculo no fue tan bueno como la otra ocasión no dejaba de ser interesante, la playera le quedaba muy justa, y eso hacia que se le marcaran los músculos, en verdad no entendía como un hombre así iba a ser un monje, pudiendo tener mejores opciones, era algo que no cabía en mi cabeza, me perdí viéndolo, e imágenes no muy apropiadas llegaron a mi, como el saber que se sentiría el tener esos brazos alrededor y que esa sonrisa tan cautivadora que tiene estuviera presente mientras acercaba sus labios…. Agite mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos –_**"¡el es un hombre prohibido!" –**_ las palabras de Tomoyo llegaron a mi mente, como si tuviera que recordarme lo que era ese hombre, pero era difícil no pensar así de él, después de todo hay cosas que no se le pueden negar y el que su físico es demasiado atractivo es una de ellas, y eso creo que será una desventaja para la profesión que eligió, lo mejor era distraerme con lo que sea que encontrara en el camino y pese a las ganas que tenia de seguir haciéndolo, dejar de verlo.

Seguí caminando un poco más, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y al parecer lo había conseguido, no sabia si mi imaginación me estaba engañando pero me parecía oír voces, o mas bien gritos, distinguí a lo lejos una especie de cancha de football, y un grupo de chicos jugando, al parece había encontrado con que entretenerme sin alejarme mucho como me había dicho el padre, y dejar de tener pensamientos no apropiados. Me entretuve viendo el partido por un rato, pero en un despeje de uno de ellos el balón salio de la cancha y llego cerca de donde yo estaba y tras el corrió uno de los jugadores, que he de decir era bastante guapo, se acerco hacia mí para recoger el balón, note que era aproximadamente de mi edad, y por el uniforme deportivo pertenecía a un colegio. Tome el balón y espere hasta que el llegara, cuando lo hizo me miro mientra me sonreía. Tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos color miel.

-hola muy buenas tardes – me dijo muy cortésmente, al parecer también era educado, una buena combinación – creo que tiene algo que es nuestro –

-hola – le respondí – pues entonces se lo devuelvo – le ofrecí el balón para que lo tomara –

-gracias – dijo cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, pero no parecía tener interés en irse rápidamente, sus compañeros se limitaban a mirarlo esperando que llegara nuevamente con el balón – mi nombre es Miyake, Ren Miyake – se presento y me extendió la mano para que la tomara –

-mucho gusto – dije estrechando un saludo – Kinomoto Sakura –

-y... puedo saber que hace una joven tan linda como usted sola por aquí – no parecía para nada tímido, pero había cierta inocencia en él que lo hacia verse lindo –

-bueno no estoy sola – le dije para que supiera que tampoco podía propasarse, después de todo no lo conocía, y no estaba segura de que clase de persona era – a nuestro auto se le poncho una llanta y la están reparando – dirigí mi mirada hasta donde se encontraba el auto, y vi como el Padre se acercaba a nosotros lentamente con un rostro de pocos amigos, di un gran suspiro al pensar en todo lo que me diría ahora, mi gesto hizo que el chico frente a mi sonriera mas, al parecer hoy era un día para ver a muchachos atractivos, y eso incluía al Padre Li, aunque se dispusiera a darme un regaño.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Donde se había metido esa niña, claramente le había ordenado que no se alejara, pero como siempre ella no obedecía a nada de lo que decía, aun no terminaba con la llanta, era más trabajo del que imaginaba y de un momento a otro la había perdido de vista, deje mi trabajo y camine un poco hasta que logre apreciarla a cierta distancia de donde me encontraba, no se había alejado tanto pero aun así, no era prudente, me parecía que era demasiado confiada, se encontraba muy entretenida observando quien sabe que cosa, lo mejor era decirle que esperara junto al auto, aun estaba un poco molesto con ella después que se pusiera a observar de esa manera a esos doctores en la cafetería, no era muy adecuado que una jovencita tuviera ese tipo de miradas, tal vez si me había excedido un poco en mi regaño, pero no pude evitarlo el hecho me molesto mucho, y eso no era normal en mi, es decir, no estaba haciendo nada mas que mirarlos, pero… no pude contenerme, había visto por el rabillo del ojo como ella veía y sonreía a los doctores que habían en esa mesa, y lo peor de todo fue que ellos le respondieron, ni siquiera les importo el uniforme, eso quería decir que no tenían muy buenas intenciones, aunque mi forma de tratarlo seguramente no había sido la mas adecuada.

Tal vez si seria bueno dejarla sola un momento desde ahí podía verla, regrese a mi trabajo, era mejor terminar con eso cuanto antes y regresar al colegio, seguí un rato mas con eso, pero no estaba logrando mucho, observe donde ella se encontraba para estar seguro que no se hubiera alejado mas y vi como recogía un balón de football, por lo que me puse de pie inmediatamente y me encamine hacia ella vi a un jovencito que se acercaba y de la nada comenzaba una conversión con ella, que no parecía disgustada en lo absoluto, contrario a eso se encontraba muy a gusto. Al parecer hoy el era el día de Sakura Kinomoto para coquetear, y no entendía porque eso me molestaba tanto, no era algo para que causara ese efecto en mi. Acelere mi paso y cuando estuve cerca de ella, escuche como le comentaba que se nos había ponchado un neumático y giraba su rostro hacia mi dando un largo suspiro, al parecer le molesto el hecho que interrumpiera su conversación con ese niño, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni dejaba de sonreírle.

-y claramente creí haber dicho que no se alejara mientras tanto – le dije con tono severo –

-no me aleje, desde aquí puedo ver el auto – me replico, pero eso no era excusa, observe al muchacho con el que hablaba se limitaba a observarla a ella, y no de una manera muy disimulada –

-le agradecería que regresara al auto señorita Kinomoto – le dije esperando que me obedeciera sin alegar nada, quien sabe quien era ese sujeto, no comprendía como se había detenido hablar con el así nada mas, que tal si tenia malas intenciones –

-¿a que? por lo que veo usted aun no termina –

-si necesita ayuda nosotros podemos hacerlo – fije mi mirada en él quien al parece se había decido hablar, lo observe detenidamente examinándolo – no desconfíe somos del colegio San Pablo, pertenecemos al mismo gremio – si pensaba que con eso iba a lograr que confiara en él estaba muy equivocado – uno de los chicos es muy bueno con los autos, podemos ayudarle sin problema –

-no creo que sea necesario – le dije esperando que dejara de insistir, no quedaría como un tonto que ni siquiera sabe cambiar un neumático –

-yo creo que si, quiero regresar al colegio hoy – dijo la señorita Kinomoto, la mire fijamente dándole a entender que no aceptaría la ayuda de ese niño, yo podía hacerlo solo –

-y lo haremos, puedo con esto –

-pero será mas rápido si ellos lo ayudan no veo el problema – regreso su mirada al muchacho sonriéndole de manera muy inocente, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que pide algo a sus padres con cara de cachorrito, no podía creer que de nuevo estuviera coqueteando con un tipo frente a mi, parecía que lo hacia a propósito – sabes que Miyake, mejor dile a tus amigos que nos ayuden –

-claro – dijo él como si estuviera hechizado por su sonrisa, sonrío más y se dirigió a los demás muchachos que aun estaban en la cancha – ¡chicos! ¡Una dama necesita de nuestra ayuda! – les grito a lo que ellos inmediatamente llegaron hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y con unas pocas palabras les dijo que cambiarían una llanta, y lo dicho en verdad uno de ellos sabia perfectamente como se hacia, no parecía tener ningún problema con el neumático.

Mientras seguían con su trabajo, el joven con el que había estado hablando la señorita Kinomoto parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, bueno él y unos cuantos mas, ella se limitaba a verlo y sonreírle, pero era mas que evidente que las miradas de él no iban por el camino de querer llevar una amistad, y al parecer ella no se había percatado de eso.

-bien esta listo – dijo el muchacho que había estado trabajando mas –

-lo ve Padre era mas fácil con ayuda – me dijo la señorita Kinomoto, y note que cuando lo hizo nos vieron de una manera un tanto extraña –

-entonces ¿es sacerdote? – ese niño se acerco a nosotros, con un gesto que decía que le había agradado el hecho de saber que era sacerdote –

-aun no – le dije para que supiera que las palabras de ella no eran del todo ciertas –

-se viste como uno para mi lo es – dijo ella pero con la mirada en el sujeto, estaba visto que estaba interesada en continuar la conversación con él, pero por hoy había sido suficiente, no dejaría que siguiera con esas cosas frente a mi –

-debemos irnos ya – le dije no dando lugar a que hubieran quejas – muchas gracias – les dije secamente a las jóvenes y abrí el carro para sacar mi camisa y colocármela nuevamente –

-muchas gracias muchachos – la escuche decirles –

-fue un placer – le extendió la mano para que la tomara, y ella lo hizo, pero no le di mucho tiempo de estrecharla –

–Suba al auto señorita Kinomoto – le ordene, me miro con cierto reproche pero no importo –

-espero volver a verte – escuche que le pregunto al niño ese –

-puede apostarlo – le dijo con una sonrisa, en verdad estaba colmando mi paciencia –

-deprisa señorita – eleve mas tono para hablarle, suspiro fastidiada pero se alejo de él para acercarse al auto –

-los maestros de tu colegio son iguales a él – le pregunto como si se fuera algo serio –

-bastante – al parecer quería seguir incrementando mi molestia, pero estaba llegando al límite –

-¡ahora! – De nuevo me miro con reproche –

-ya voy – subió al coche y se despidió diciendo adiós con su mano –

-nos vemos –

-Adiós – tome mi lugar en el carro y lo encendí, para iniciar nuestra marcha, ahora estaba mas irritado, en verdad era un tanto atrevida al hablar con ellos de esa forma frente a mi que era su maestro, que era lo que pretendía, la mire y tenia una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura, todo indicaba que el hecho le resultaba gracioso, pero era algo que yo no compartía, ese no era un comportamiento correcto y se lo diría, cuando llegara el momento o estuviera mas calmado, ya que si lo hacia ahora era muy probable que termináramos discutiendo y no era algo que quería hacer, bastante había costado tener la relación calmada que llevábamos ahora, para regresar a lo mismo por algo sin importancia –

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Nuestro camino de regreso al colegio luego de nuestro encuentro con esos muchachos se volvió mas tenso, parecía estar mas molesto que antes, y la verdad no entendía por que se comportaba de esa forma, no había hecho nada grave, solamente conversar con ellos y agradecerles el habernos ayudado, cosa que el no hizo de la mejor manera, supongo que lo que le molestaba era el hecho de haber quedado mal al no saber cambiar el neumático, pero no era para tanto, pero después de todo al parecer a todos los hombres les molestaba que les ayudaran, y eso incluía a los sacerdotes.

Se bajo del coche y azoto la puerta con fuerza, en verdad estaba muy molesto, lo mejor era ya no seguir con el juego, es solo que esos hechos me hacían olvidar un poco todos los sentimientos que tenia, me estaba distrayendo con eso, y ahora me sentía mas tranquila, con todo y el mal humor que tenia el Padre.

-buenas tardes – Tomoyo llego donde nos encontrábamos –

-buenas tardes – dijo el simplemente, y supe que ella noto su estado de animo – será mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones ahora – por la forma en que lo dijo, no sonaba a que tuviéramos otra opción, debíamos hacer lo que decía –

-si, ya nos vamos – dijo Tomoyo y empezamos a caminar rumbo a los cuartos –

-nos vemos – le dije girándome para decirle adiós con mi mano, pero este gesto solo logro ponerlo mas molesto, y a mi me seguía pareciendo divertido el hecho, se veía muy bien aunque tuviera ese cara de amargado, en verdad se veía bien de cualquier forma, era demasiado guapo para su conveniencia, aun tenia su imagen con esa playera justa al cuerpo, era algo difícil de olvidar, igual que su trozo desnudo y cubierto por gotas de agua –

-¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo había visto tan molesto – me pregunto mi prima –

-quien sabe – le dije, pero al parecer no me creyó –

-Sakura ¿Qué le hiciste? – me dijo en forma acusadora –

-nada, debe ser porque se poncho una llanta – en verdad yo no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera habíamos peleado, para que estuviera así con migo – pero hubieras visto quienes nos ayudaron – le dije recordando a los muchachos –

-ni idea –

-los alumnos del colegio de chicos San Pablo si no me equivoco – se quedo pensando un momento como si tratara de recordar algo –

-ese colegio no esta lejos de aquí, es solo de chicos –

-pues fueron muy amables con nosotros, aunque al parecer al Padre no le gusto para nada que nos ayudaran –

-¿y eso porque? – Pregunto un tanto sorprendida por lo que decía –

-supongo que porque ya estaba molesto cuando eso pasó –

-y ¿Por qué estaba molesto? – me pregunto de nuevo en forma acusadora, y al contarle las cosas se daría cuenta que no había hecho nada para que se enojara de esa manera –

-al parecer no le gusto mucho que viera a los nuevos internos que hay en el Hospital, tenías que haberlos visto son muy guapos, no pude evitar fijar mi vista en uno de ellos – la vi dar un suspiro, y puso un gesto como si yo hubiera hecho alguna tontería –

-no me digas que estuviste coqueteando con alguien frente a él –

-yo no diría coquetear, solo los estaba viendo –

-olvidas que él es un hombre religioso, no es nada propio lo que hiciste –

-tampoco es pecado, solo los estaba viendo – no le veía lo malo al hecho, el que fuera un hombre religioso como ella decía no implicaba que tuviera que reprocharme el que me gustara ver a los hombres, es decir el que iba a meterse de monje era el, no yo, y seguía pensando que era un desperdicio que alguien como el quedara excluido de pensarlo en forma diferente, con lo atractivo que era –

-pues para él debió ser algo mas, ya lo he escuchado dar sermones sobre el recato, y apuesto a que fuiste de todo menos recatada – pues no había sido muy recada, pero se suponía que el no me estaba viendo –

-no fue para tanto, pero eso me sirvió para levantar un poco mi animo, me siento mejor ahora pese a todo lo que paso, este día fue muy bueno para mi vista – y la mejor de todas había sido el ver a ese hombre quitarse la camisa, me encantaría poder verlo de nuevo en sus dotes de natación –

-seguramente estará molesto por eso un tiempo, para el Hermano Shaoran, una joven debe mostrarse muy recatada ante los muchachos –

-ese pensamiento es del siglo pasado, sabes me gustaría saber como fue cuando tenía nuestra edad, mas de alguna novia debe haber tenido – ese pensamiento nunca había pasado por mi cabeza hasta el día de hoy, pero era un hecho que tenia que reflexionar, como había sido el Padre cuando mas joven –

-no lo se, no conozco nada de su vida personal antes de entrar al seminario – no pude evitar poner en mi rostro una sonrisa –

-pues me gustaría averiguarlo, que tanta vida amorosa tuvo, que tanto experimento – entre mas lo pensaba, mas interés tenia en conocer esa parte de su vida –

-no creo que consigas esa información, no suele hablar de ese tipo de cosas –

-pues voy a encontrar la manera de averiguarlo – y lo haría, no sabia de que manera, pero sabría de la vida del profesor Li antes que entrara al seminario, me negaba a creer que no hubiera tenido aunque sea una novia –

-lo único que vas a encontrar es un problema si sigues con esa idea –

-lo averiguare dalo por hecho – dije muy decidida –

-mejor saca esas ideas de tu cabeza y vamos a estudiar para el examen de mañana – me tomo del brazo halándome un poco, con lo que se me acababa de ocurrir difícilmente me concentraría en los estudios, pero no podía obtener malas calificaciones así que era mejor esforzarme, ya tendría tiempo de saber sobre la vida del Padre Li –

Esa semana me pareció un tanto interminable, entre los exámenes apenas me había dado tiempo de visitar regularmente Azumi, y las pocas veces que lo hice fue un tanto pesado el viaje hasta allá, ya que el padre seguía sin querer hablarme, al menos no como antes, me parecía que no era para tanto, pero que le iba hacer.

El fin de semana cuando al fin logre salir del colegio tuve mucho trabajo en El Olimpo, al lugar le estaba yendo muy bien, y me sentía muy contenta por eso, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era céntrame en lo bueno, como que esa seria la ultima semana que estaría en el hospital mi pequeña amiga, así que todo se estaba resolviendo muy bien, Tomoyo no pudo acompañarme esta vez a la discoteca, ya que era mejor no provocar a su madre y que la castigara de nuevo, sin darme cuenta otra semana empezaba para mi, y cada vez tenia una mejor relación con mis compañeras, lo cual había hecho rabiar a Mihara, y Tomoyo tenia razón, era una mejor forma de fastidiarla sin meterme en problemas, por ahora se limitaba a mirarme y fulminarme con su mirada, pero no había hecho nada mas, y era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Regresar al colegio después de un fin de semana tan ajetreado me pareció relajante por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Por mi camino se cruzo el padre, pero apenas y me regreso el saludo esa mañana, había notado como permaneció un tanto distante luego de ese día en el hospital, y ya me estaba cansando de eso.

Ese día en especial no me sentía muy bien, me había enfriado un poco durante el fin de semana, y al parecer hasta ahora estaba sintiendo las consecuencias del hecho, no había querido decir nada en mi casa para no alarmar a nadie, pero me sentía cansada, y en el trayecto al colegio había empeorado, así que como solía hacerlo cuando esto me pasaba, me aleje lo mas posible, esperando que se me pasara, llegue hasta el patio trasero del colegio y arroje mi mochila, mientras me sostenía con los brazos de un árbol era la mejor forma de mejorar mi respiración, odiaba sentirme así, había pasado varios días muy bien, y ahora de nuevo tenia una recaída, pero no podía dejar que se agravara.

-se encuentra bien – escuche la voz del padre a mis espaldas, no entendía como es que siempre es él quien tiene que verme en estas condiciones –

-me… ve… bien…. – dije un tanto agitada, y esperaba no haber sonado tan mal, no era mi intensión, es solo que cada vez que me cansaba me ponía un tanto de mal humor –

-déjeme ayudarla, necesita algo, no se… agua – sonaba un tanto preocupado, así que me gire a verlo –

-¿Qué?... ¿quiere matarme?... –

-no yo solo… quiero ayudarla – al parecer se tomo en serio mi comentario, y me causo un poco de gracia – lo mejor será que vayamos a la enfermería – puso su mano en mi hombro, y con solo ese hecho sentí en mi estomago la sensación de revoloteo de mariposas, y no era nada bueno considerando que quien lo hacia sentir era precisamente él, y al verlo preocupado por mi esto se intensificaba mas –

-no… voy a estar bien…. – me recosté en el árbol tratando de ayudarme a respirar mejor, pero no iba a conseguirlo sin usar medicamentos – mi inhalador…. En mi mochila…. – le dije para que me lo alcanzara –

-claro yo se lo alcanzo – la abrió y busco un poco hasta encontrarlo – hay dos ¿Cuál es? – Me pregunto acercándose a mí nuevamente con ambos Inhaladores –

-el azul… - me lo entrego y al hacerlo lo utilice sin importarme que estuviera presente, me pareció extraño ya que regularmente no me gustaba que nadie me viera mientras me ponía los medicamentos –

-segura que no quiere ir a la enfermería – me dijo cuando hube terminado con eso, respire profundamente y me senté a esperar que hiciera efecto la medicina –

-en un rato estaré bien – lo mire y aun tenia el gesto de preocupación en su rostro – tranquilo, no voy a desmayarme…. Espero – se quedo con migo, y me pareció un gesto muy amable de su parte, aun tenia una sensación extraña por su cercanía, pero no me era desagradable –

-ya esta mejor – me pregunto, me limite asentir –

-ahora si le acepto el agua – no espero a que le dijera mas, y se fue, un momento después regresaba con una botella de agua, al parecer podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía – gracias – le dije mientras tomaba la botella –

-no hay porque – se sentó a mi lado, y me puse nerviosa, esto no era normal, no solía pasarme, siempre me considere capaz de controlar mis emociones –

-¿Qué espera con esto? – le pregunte evadiendo en lo posible su mirada –

-¿Qué espero con que? –

-ayudarme, y portarse un poco amable, creí que aun estaba molesto con migo por lo del otro día – puso una sonrisa de medio lado, su rostro cambiaba mucho cuando sonreía, se veía tan lindo cuando lo hacia –

-no, ya no estoy molesto, de hecho solo quiero reivindicarme, mi actitud no fue la mejor, aunque usted tampoco se comporto muy bien que digamos – esto ultimo lo dijo en forma de reproche, pero no sonaba molesto, por lo que suponía que en verdad estaba arrepentido de su actitud –

-esta bien lo acepto, pero no hice nada tan grave como para que me regañara como lo hizo – sonrió más cuando dije esto –

-entonces, aceptara hacer las paces con migo – extendió su mano en señal de paz, y la verdad dude mucho en tomarla, no por que no quisiera aceptar sus disculpas, si no por lo que me haría sentir el estrechar su mano, si un toque tan inocente como su mano en mi hombro me hizo sentir así, no quería imaginarme como seria el tocar su mano –

-me reprobara si no lo hago – le pregunte divertida, y pese a enojarlo con mi expresión, sonrió mas, y era una sonrisa demasiado cautivadora, cualquiera quedaría envuelta en ella –

-no, no lo haré, sus notas son muy buenas, no podría reprobarla aunque quisiera –

-OK, acepto, la verdad ya no tengo ganas de regresar a nuestra batalla campal – su mano aun seguía extendida así que no podía negarme a tomarla, lo hice aun con un poco de dudas y pensando en otras cosas para evitar que me afectara mas de lo que debía – aunque creo que hace mucho que hicimos las pases por completo –

-bueno pero aun así, creo que hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer para estar reivindicado por completo, y dejar de ser un ogro amargado – lo dijo de una forma que me hizo reír, ya había dejado de considerarlo un ogro, pero al parecer él no olvidaba que lo había llamado así –

-esta bien, le tomo la palabra, encontrare algo en lo que pueda ayudarme para reivindicarse con migo por completo y estemos a mano – solté su mano tratando de apartar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que no debía tener – solo no acepto quejas – le dije en advertencia –

-no las habrá –

-es un trato – escuche la campana por lo que me dispuse a regresar a clases, nunca me había alegrado tanto de escuchar la campana, pero considerando como me sentía no pudo ser mas oportuna – nos vemos después… Padre – le dije mientras me alejaba, tome mi mochila y lo vi dar un suspiro de resignación por lo que no pude evitar sonreír ante esto –

-ya le dije que no me llame así – escuche sus palabras a lo lejos ya que me había alejado cuando lo dijo, no podía creer la forma en que me había afectado su presencia, era algo que no me había sucedido antes, siempre tuve la firme convicción que podía controlar todas esas emociones, regularmente era yo la que tenia el control de las situaciones, cuando me gustaba alguien no lo demostraba, era capaz de controlarlo o mas bien no expresárselo, tanto a mi como a Tomoyo nos gustaba ser conquistadas, que les costara trabajo el llegar a nosotras, pero estaba visto que esto no se aplicaba cuando del padre se trataba, tal vez solo era el hecho que me resultaba atractivo, y me gustaba, es decir a quien no, pero no podía ir mas allá, quería pensar que solo me parecía atrayente precisamente porque estaba prohibido y eso lo hacia un poco mas… interesante.

No podía verlo de otra forma, eso no era posible, lo único que podía pasar por mi mente en cuanto a él era el llegar a ser amigos, pero nada mas, me había prometido que nunca me involucraría en una relación complicada, y que mas complicado podría haber en el hecho de enamorase se un aspirante a sacerdote, no eso definitivamente no podía pasarme a mi, tenia que evitarlo como fuera posible, no me podía gustar mas de lo debido el Padre Shaoran Li.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo

Estuve por un rato buscando a Sakura, me preocupe cuando se desapareció, normalmente siempre íbamos juntas a todos lados, pero hoy no sabia donde se había metido, me dirigí al jardín de atrás, si se había puesto mal era muy probable que estuviera ahí, y no estaba muy equivocada, la encontré pero no estaba sola, conversaba muy amenamente con el Hermano Shaoran, y no me gusto para nada la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando, no porque aun sintiera algo por el, si no mas bien porque no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mi y terminara confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos o peor, que terminara en verdad enamorada de él, si a mi me había pasado, ella no estaba inmune al hecho, vi como se alejaba cuando sonó la campana, por lo que yo también regrese a las clases correspondientes, ya luego tendríamos tiempo de hablar.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntarle que tanto hablaba con el Hermano

-te vi hablando con el Hermano Shaoran hacer un rato – le pregunte – parece que ahora ustedes se llevan muy bien – no había que ver mucho para notar que al menos sus deferencias estaban quedando a un lado –

-tuve un ataque de asma solo me ayudaba un poco – me preocupe cuando lo menciono, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y lo decía tan tranquila como si no tuviera importancia –

-¿estas bien? – pregunte preocupada por su estado de salud –

-si, ya me siento menos cansada – la mire para estar segura que lo que decía era cierto –

-segura que estas bien – pregunte de nuevo, pero al verla en verdad parecía estar bien, vi su respiración que era un tanto agitada, pero no como para alarmarse –

-si estoy bien, ya use los medicamento, no hay problema – la vi dar un largo suspiro, algo mas cruzaba por su mente lo sabia, y al parecer alguno de sus planes iba a poner en practica – oye quería preguntarte algo –

-dime – dije con cierto temor de lo que pudiera preguntar –

-¿estas ocupada el fin de semana? – me pareció un poco fuera de lugar su pregunta considerando que sabia perfectamente que estaba castigada de por vida y no podía ir a ningún lado –

-muy graciosa, sabes que no salgo de mi casa los fines de semana – le recordé como si no lo supiera –

-bueno ahora si puedes hacerlo –

-solo para ir al hospital hacer labor social –

-pero eso no impidió que fueras a la inauguración –

-lo se, es solo que mamá aun no regresa, y al parecer va tardar unos días mas, no creo que este aquí para el fin de semana, y estoy segura que el señor Fuyi sospecha algo desde el día que me escape, las personas que quedaron a cargo de la casa y no son mis cómplices, no me dejan sola ni un momento – y me estaba empezando a fastidiar ese hecho era como si creyeran que al menor descuido saldría corriendo de la casa –

-y crees que dejen salir el próximo fin de semana, porque este aun tengo trabajo en El Olimpo y no quiero irme dejando todo tirado –

-no, porque lo preguntas – dije interesada en saber que era lo que tenía planeado –

-bueno porque con todo esto de mis constantes crisis el doctor me sugirió que me tomara unos días fuera de la ciudad, pero no lo había pensado mucho hasta ahora, y creo que seria muy conveniente hacerlo, así que decidí ir al rancho –

-eso seguramente te hará muy bien – la verdad no había notado que estuviera mal, pero si ella lo decía debía ser cierto, siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con su salud –

-supongo, pero como aun no puedo hacer ejercicio, y eso incluye el montar, no quiero pasar el fin de semana aburrida en la casa, además quiero aprovechar que luego de esta semana tendremos fin de semana largo y estar en ese ambiente natural por unos días ¿vendrías con migo? – me pregunto como si el hecho de aceptar dependiera de mi, pero aunque me encantaría acompañarla, no era algo que pudiera aceptar –

-por mi encantada, pero no creo que mamá me deje, aunque últimamente me ha dado un poco mas de libertad no se como vaya a reaccionar con eso, mas si ella esta fuera de la ciudad – la vi suspirar resignada –

-que bien entonces no me queda otra que estar sola... – dijo como si fuera la tragedia mas grande del mundo –

-aunque – pensé un poco las cosas, y si quería hacer esa visita con ella, a mi también me haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco, y si la petición no venia de mi, si no de alguien mas, tal vez mi madre aceptara – si la tía se lo pide sin que yo lo sepa... no creo que se niegue – le dije mientras sonreía y pensaba en eso, a ella no podía negarle el favor, después de todo aunque en este tiempo no se hubieran hablado mas que para lo indispensable, mi madre le tenia mucho aprecio a la tía y estaba segura que aunque solo fuera por no contrariarla aceptaría dejarme ir –

-OK, le diré a mamá que le diga – sonrió al igual que yo, al saber de esa posibilidad –

-solo una cosa – la idea sonaba muy bien, pero siempre hay un detalle que no deja de fastidiar en un plan perfecto, y el mío tenia nombre y apellido – ¿tu hermano estará ahí? – la vi dudar un poco antes de responderme –

-me temo que si, como ya te dije el es el nuevo administrador – pareció pensar un poco las cosas – aunque para serte sincera no creo que lo veamos mucho, casi nunca esta en la casa, con tanto trabajo pocas veces se aparece, además creo que anda entretenido con una tipa... – mi gesto cambio por completo cuando dijo esas palabra y lo que ello implicaba, no me agrado en lo absoluto, se suponía que ya no me importaba lo que el hiciera con su vida, así se anduviera acostando con todas las tipas que se le cruzaran en el camino, a mi no tenia porque afectarme lo que hiciera, eso era parte del pasado, un pasado que en verdad nunca se dio por completo – lo siento –

-no te preocupes, no tiene porque importarme lo que el haga o deje de hacer, ya no – estaba segura que no había sonado muy convincente pero no quería pensar mucho en el asunto –

-si tú lo dices, te creo, sobre todo porque te vi muy a gusto con el tipo que estabas bailando el otro día – pensar en eso hizo que a mi rostro volviera la sonrisa, no era del todo sincera pero no quería que creyera que su hermano aun me importaba –

-no creo que lo vuelva ver así que no cuenta, necesito a alguien más real –

-entonces debemos buscarlo – y por lo que veía un su rostro ya estaba pensando en los posibles candidatos, la campana para indicar la entrada a clases sonó por que tuvimos que apresurarnos para no llegar tarde – le diré a mamá que le hable a la tía, pero será hasta el fin de semana, así que la visita tendrá que esperar unos días –

-y eso no hará que te pongas mal – le pregunte un tanto preocupada por su salud –

-no, lo voy a controlar con los medicamentos, además mañana que vaya a ver Azumi voy a provechar para que me revise el doctor Takishida, pero aun así quiero hacer esa visita al rancho –

-bueno pues esperemos que mamá acepte dejarme ir – en verdad quería sentir de nuevo un poco de aire puro, después de haber probado la libertad nuevamente me había sido muy difícil regresar a mi vida de encierro, pero estaba segura que eso terminaría muy pronto, cuando acabara el año, y me viera libre de las tontas ideas de mi madre –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

Regresábamos de visitar a la pequeña Azumi, la señorita Kinomoto se encontraba muy contenta ya que esa seria la ultima visita al hospital, la niña seria dada de alta al día siguiente lo que significaba que su estado de salud había mejorado mucho, este día nos habíamos retrasado un poco, ya que ella había tenido que visitar a su medico, todo indicaba que su estado de salud no había mejorado por completo, y eso pude comprobarlo el otro día cuando le dio esa crisis, y ese hecho era algo que aun no me dejaba estar tranquilo con migo mismo, aun me sentía un tanto culpable por haberla hecho recaer en esa situación, pero según me había dicho ya estaba bastante controlada, habíamos mantenido una leve conversación mientras llegábamos al colegio pero de un momento a otro ella se intereso mas por el camino que por la charla, y justo pasábamos por el lugar donde se le poncho la llanta al auto el otro día, no era muy difícil imaginar que era lo que buscaba.

**-**busca algo en el camino Señorita Kinomoto – le dije seriamente, pero al parecer mis palabras no lograron el objetivo deseado, ya que siguió con su escrutinio a la carretera –

-no exactamente, solo quería ver si los chicos estaban jugando por aquí nuevamente – di un suspiro cuando dijo eso, no era conveniente que de nuevo reaccionara como la otra vez, como ella misma lo había dicho no era algo malo, y no terminaba de entender porque me molestaba tanto –

-pues aunque lo estuvieran no creo que pudiera hablar con ellos –

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto mientras regresaba su mirada a mí –

-no se lo permitiría –

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto de nuevo como si aun esperara que le diera la respuesta que quería – Creí que usted y yo nos llevábamos mejor ahora y dijo que ese incidente estaba olvidado – sus palabras parecían estar recriminándome –

-precisamente por eso – le dije esperando que con eso entienda mi punto, esos jóvenes no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones, se notaba en sus miradas, pero estaba visto que ella no lo había notado –

-no lo comprendo, que tiene de malo que entable amistad con ellos – no podía creer que en verdad pensara que eso era lo que ellos querían, una risa de mi parte revelo que no creía nada en eso –

-bueno a juzgar por algunas expresiones de ellos, no creo que estuvieran pensando en "amistad" precisamente, sobre todo ese jovencito con el que estuvo hablando –

-Miyake – dijo como si no le hubiera sorprendido mi comentario –

-si creo que ese era su nombre – dije un tanto molesto, al parecer para ella no había pasado desapercibido el muchacho –

-usted también lo noto – me dijo como si no creyera que yo fuera capaz de notar algo así, y eso me dio a entender que, ella se había dado cuenta que el niño ese tenia otro tipo de miradas que no estaban dedicadas a un amigo –

-eso quiere decir que ya se había dado cuenta –

-claro que si – me aseguro – una mujer regularmente puede saber cuando le gusta de manera diferente a un chico, al menos eso he pensado siempre –

-claro, y por eso quiere entablar "ese tipo" de relaciones amistosas con ellos – la vi reír como si el hecho de mis palabras le pareciera gracioso –

-si, pero no de ese tipo, si le soy sincera por el momento no me interesan "ese tipo" de relaciones con nadie – dijo imitando en algo mi tono, y a pesar de su tono de broma había notado que había algo de cierto en lo que decía, lo cual era extraño, porque podía creer eso –

-¿Por qué no? – dije tratando de sonar como ella lo había hecho cuando me cuestiono, y esto solo agrando su sonrisa, en verdad se veía mejor cuando sonreía en forma sincera –

-porque todos los hombres son unos idiotas – dijo muy convencida del hecho, y no pude evitar que una sonora carcajada brotara de mi boca, y me miro de una manera extraña, pero no podía evitar dejar de reír por lo que había dicho, al parecer nos tenia en muy mal concepto –

-pues gracias por lo que me toca – le dije siguiendo con el juego –

-bueno casi todos – trato de corregirse – además usted no cuenta, ya que no es un hombre – me gire a verla cuando dijo eso, y fue hasta que percibió mi mirada que cayo en cuenta en lo que sus palabras significaban –

-¿a no? Entonces he estado engañado toda mi vida – dije sin quitar mi sonrisa –

-sabe que no me refiero a eso, es decir, fisiológicamente es un hombre, pero no uno para ver de esa manera – no sabia si era idea mía o se encontraba un tanto apenada por lo que había dicho, pero había un tono diferente en sus palabras, como si no supiera exactamente como disculparse –

-ya entendí, no se preocupe – al parecer con eso se tranquilizo un poco – pero si creo que no todos son idiotas, hay algunos que valen la pena –

-supongo, pero hace rato que no veo uno de esos – su tono no era exactamente de decepción, mas bien era como si hubiera contrariedad, y lo dicho tuviera otro significado, era demasiado joven como para dar por sentado todo lo que sabia, aun había mucho camino que recorrer en su vida –

-ya lo hallará, debe tener paciencia, aun es muy joven –

-usted tiene mucha experiencia en eso o que – pregunto como si yo fuera el menos indicado para hablar sobre eso –

-no tanta – me miro de nuevo un tanto sorprendida, y ahora si no entendía cual era la razón de ello –

-eso quiere decir que alguna vez tuvo novia – parecía en verdad muy incrédula ante esa posibilidad, que acaso pensaba que no había vivido fuera del seminario, había tenido una vida como cualquier otro antes de decirme por ese camino, con todo lo que implicaba ser un hombre joven, y de buena posición –

-podría decirse – le dije un tanto divertido por lo que pensaba –

-¿y que no funciono? ¿y por eso se metió de sacerdote? – las cosas no eran exactamente así, pero era de suponer que cualquiera creyera que estaba ahí por despecho, varios de mis antiguos amigos lo creyeron, y me consideraban un tonto por hacerlo, pero en verdad eso no tenia que ver con mi decisión –

-no, no tuvo nada que ver con eso, al menos no directamente, mi vocación es real, pese a que muchos no lo creen así, y por lo que veo puedo contarla a usted entre ellos – note como me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, como si buscara en mi algo que dijera que aquello no era cierto, estaba visto que ella creía que yo estaba en el seminario por otra razones –

-supongo, es solo que… me es difícil pensar en la vida que lleva, no lo se, no es algo con lo que yo podría vivir – lo cual no era de extrañarse, se notaba que disfrutaba mucho de la libertad que tenia, y también del efecto que provocaba en los jóvenes, no había ninguna vocación religiosa en ella, y aun cuando se tiene muchas veces es difícil mantenerse firme –

-es difícil algunas veces, pero se debe tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, y fe, si la convicción no es sincera siempre surgirá algo que impida que se tomen los votos – y sabia que para mi esta era la prueba que según mis superiores necesitaba para saber si mi vocación era real, pero yo estaba seguro de eso no necesitaba ninguna prueba, no porque temiera fallar, mas bien, no podía haber nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión –

-y usted cree que ya no puede encontrase con algo que se lo impida – me dijo seriamente, medite un poco mi respuesta, ya que pensaba en todo eso precisamente, pero no podían haber dudas de lo que había decidido, no era posible equivocarme –

-no, estoy seguro que ya no hay nada que lo frene, estoy convencido que esta es la vida que quiero llevar, tendría que ser algo demasiado grande para cambiar de opinión, y eso no va a suceder – dije lo mas convincente que pude –

-no debería estar tan seguro – me dijo –

-lo estoy, es por eso que lo afirmo –

-bueno, en ese caso espero que nunca se tenga que tragar sus palabras – en eso ella tenia razón, no era bueno afirmar tal cosa, pero yo estaba dispuesto a saltar cualquier obstáculo que me alejara del camino escogido, no podía haber algo que me hiciera cambiar de idea, pero tampoco podía afirmar con tal seguridad que no pasara –

-yo también – dije casi en susurro, pero sabía que me había escuchado –

No podía dudar a estas alturas, además que podía ser tan grande como para que yo me decidiera a dejar la vocación que tenia, sin que lo pudiera evitar, mis ojos se posaron en ella, tenia un expresión un tanto extraña, como si aun estuviera analizando las palabras que había dicho, desde cuando se interesaba en mi vida, que era lo que quería saber, su presencia ahora me era agradable, pero aun seguía teniendo en mi esa sensación que algo había en la Señorita Kinomoto que me desconcertaba, que no sabia explicar bien, pero me era extraño, sobre todo desde que había descubierto esa nueva faceta de su vida.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

Ya casi todas se habían ido, y yo seguía esperando que llegaran por mi, Dan había llamado para decir que había tenido un percance con la camioneta y se retrasaría un poco, así que tendría que esperar un rato mas, y me estaba aburriendo. Buscando en que entretenerme camine hasta el estacionamiento del colegio, al menos, podría ver cuando la camioneta se acercara, pero sin buscarlo me encontré con algo mas interesante que ver, pude ver que el Padre estaba tratando de arrancar el carro del colegio pero al parecer no lo conseguiría, y teniendo muy pocos conocimientos del ámbito automotriz dudaba que funcionara el auto, al menos mientras el tratara de repararlo, haría mi obra del día y le ofrecería ayuda. Después de todo aun tenia la firme convicción de saber porque había decidido meterse de monje teniendo tanto que dar al mundo de las mujeres, aunque me había dicho que su vocación era real, algo en sus palabras no me dejaba creerlo del todo, es decir, el mismo dijo que algo muy grande podía hacerlo cambiar de idea, y yo tenia que descubrir que podría ser eso tan grande como para sacarlo de ese camino.

de un tiempo a la fecha me agradaba mucho su compañía, había descubierto que podía conversar con el, lo malo era que no dejaba de sentir ese revoloteo en mi estomago cuando estábamos cerca, pero estaba segura que se debía solo al hecho que me gustaba físicamente, yo era capaz de controlar eso, y me lo demostraría.

-si necesita salir puedo llevarlo – dije colocándome a su lado, logre sobresaltarlo un poco, me miro un tanto sorprendido, se encontraba sin su habitual camisa negra manga larga, al igual que la otra vez portaba un playera negra, que seguía pensado se le veía mucho mejor, sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente en la prenda, era difícil no notarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía ser tan evidente –

-¿Qué hace aun aquí Señorita Kinomoto? – pregunto mientras se alejaba del auto y se colocaba su camisa, era una lastima que dejara de ver ese espectáculo –

-mi chofer se retraso un poco pero estará aquí en un momento – mire al auto para apartar mis ojos de sus manos mientras abrochaban los botones de la camisa – y no creo que este auto funcione, y como ya tuve la oportunidad de ver que no es muy diestro con los carros, pues…. – regrese mi mirada a él – Le reitero, si necesita salir puedo llevarlo – lo vi dar un largo suspiro –

-se lo agradecería – dijo un tanto apenado, gesto que me pareció divertido, ya que era algo que nunca había visto en él, me perdí por un instante en su rostro, pero eso no estaba bien, esperaba que Dan no se tardara, y para mi mala suerte o mi dicha, no tuvimos que esperar mucho para que Dan llegara, apenas y él se había alejado un poco para ir por una mochila en la que suponía tenia guardadas sus cosas cuando la camioneta de papá llego, y debía distraerme de él con lo que fuera –

**

* * *

**

Shaoran

No me había gustado mucho el tener que aceptar la invitación de la Señorita Kinomoto, pero no tenia otra alternativa, debía salir del colegio y estaba visto que el auto tenia algo en mi contra ese día, y había decidido arruinarse justo cuando lo necesitaba para salir de ahí un fin de semana, la camioneta del padre de ella no tardo mucho en aparecer, ya era bastante tarde y ella era prácticamente la única alumna que quedaba, por eso no la había visto antes, pensaba que ya todas se habían marchado, pero para mi suerte ella aun estaba ahí.

-buenas tardes, perdone el retraso señorita – dijo su chofer llegando hasta ella para tomar la maleta –

-descuida no te preocupes – él termino de subir todo, y después de eso se dispuso abrirle la puerta, me indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera – vamos a llevar al hermano Shaoran a…. bueno el nos dirá – dijo mientras se disponía a subir al auto – suba – me dijo al ver que yo aun dudaba un poco de si hacerlo o no, estando dentro del auto y habiendo emprendido camino, la situación se volvió un tanto tensa y no sabia porque, pero ella parecía dispuesta a romper con eso, o eso creí –

-por cierto Dan donde esta mi... – no termino de decir la frase cuando él saco algo de la guantera y se arrojo, ella lo atrapo como si aquello no fuera la primera vez – gracias – dijo tomando el aparato que resulto ser un teléfono celular, al parecer le era difícil estar en el colegio sin esa tecnología – mamá me envió lo que le pedí –

-si señorita, la maleta esta en el baúl –

-bien – la vi centrarse en el aparato, seguramente lo encendió y luego empezó a revisarlo – dígale a Dan donde quiere que lo deje – dijo sin aparta su mirada del celular, la vi marcar un numero y empezar hablar, mientras ella lo hacia yo le di la dirección al chofer de donde debía llevarme – hola, ¿Cómo van las cosas? – debía hablar con sus amigos fuera del colegio, debía ser una persona mas sociable lejos de ahí, viendo como se comportaba con la niña, no era difícil pensar eso – ¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser posible – sonaba un tanto alarmada, no pude evitar verla, algo malo debía haber sucedió – bien estaré ahí en momento – corto la llamada, y rápidamente marco otro numero – Yuki, si ya me entere – parecía hablar con mucha autoridad, y yo no podía evitar escuchar su conversación – el suplente es bueno, no quiero hablar con el antes, quiero escuchar lo que hace, no me importa quiero verlo yo misma – esto ultimo lo dijo como si fuera una orden, me empezó a parecer una llamada un tanto extraña, ella sonaba como una empresaria, y eso era algo que me sorprendió, marco varios números mas y las llamadas eran todas en la misma temática, no logre comprender cual era el problema, lo que si me impresiono fue su tono de voz, la seguridad con la que hablaba, y la forma tan autoritaria que lo hacia –

Luego de un rato de llamadas sin cesar, la vi dejar el aparato a un lado, y dar un largo suspiro, al parecer el problema era serio.

-¿esta bien? ¿Hay algún problema? – Pregunte un tanto preocupado –

-algo así – paso sus manos por su rostro – le importa que pasemos a otro lugar antes – me miro como si el decidir eso dependiera de mi, pero yo solo era un pasajero, el auto era de ella –

-no claro que no – se reclino un poco para hablarle al chofer –

-Dan vamos directo al establecimiento, surgió un imprevisto – en el tiempo que duro el trayecto, no hizo sino hablar por teléfono, y parecía tener mucha practica con el aparato, y con la forma en que hablaba a las personas, no cruzamos mas palabras en el camino, cuando llegamos a su destino rápidamente bajo del auto, y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo, sin dejar de centrarse en el aparato ese, la verdad esa actitud me había molestado un poco –

-bajare la maleta – dijo el chofer, y ella al fin pareció recordar que yo estaba ahí –

-no le molesta esperar un rato voy a necesitar que Dan haga algunas cosas, luego lo llevara donde quiera que vaya – pero eso no era algo que yo fuera aceptar, ya estaba en la cuidad, y podía ir a donde necesitaba solo –

-no es necesario, puedo irme desde acá – me miro un tanto desconcertada –

-pero esta muy lejos de donde dijo a Dan que lo llevara – me sorprendí un poco cuando dijo eso, creí que no me había estado prestando atención en el camino –

-no quiero importunarla más –

-no lo hará – aseguro – solo entre con migo un momento y espere a que resuelva algunas cosas –

-no es necesario –

-claro que si, además le recuerdo que me dijo que quería reivindicarse con migo, bueno hoy me parece un buen día para hacerlo – había olvidado que le dije eso, y al parecer había encontrado la forma de hacérmelo pagar – solo será un rato, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá – mire con detenimiento el lugar en el que estábamos ya que no había reparado en el, pude ver que estábamos en una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad, al observar mejor supe que estábamos afuera de una discoteca, y su nombre me llamo mucho la atención El Olimpo, que tenia ella que hacer en un lugar así tan temprano, la mire y aun seguía esperando mi respuesta, pero no podía aceptar entrar en un sitio como ese, no seria buena idea, pero con esa forma de mirarme como si estuviera pidiéndome que lo hiciera, me seria muy difícil negarme –

-esta bien, solo espero no arrepentirme – la vi sonreír como si fuera una niña que planea una travesura y hasta ese momento me percate que no había sido muy buena idea el aceptar esto, pero ya no podía echarme atrás –

Continuara….

* * *

Holas

Regrese, aunque me tardo siempre regreso, gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar.

Como veran las cosas se estan empezando a poner interesantes, y cada vez salen a la luz cosas del pasado, muy pronto podran ver escenas un tanto mas... comprometedoras.

Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, a los que les puedo responder y a los que no, son importantes para saber si la historia no se estar tornando aburrida, asi que no se olviden de decir siempre lo que piensan de ella.

espero regresar pronto con el siguiente cap, nos leemos en la proxima


	9. Miradas diferentes, emociones sin contro

**Miradas diferentes, Emociones sin control **

**Shaoran**

No se exactamente como sentirme estando en ese sitio, perdido o fuera de lugar podrían adaptarse, no sabia ni como me había dejado convencer, no debería estar en un lugar como este, no era apropiado, menos acompañando a una alumna del colegio, por mucho que dijera que quería reivindicarme, esto no estaba en mis planes, observe a mi alrededor cuando estuvimos dentro, la decoración era de muy buen gusto, se veía que era bastante exclusivo, por lo menos no era un lugar de… mal ambiente.

–y... ¿Qué es este lugar? – Dije al caer en cuenta en verdad de donde estábamos, definitivamente no había sido muy buena idea aceptar quedarme un rato, algo me decía que no estaba bien –

-una discoteca, ¿nunca había entrado a una? – pregunto con cierta diversión reflejada en su rostro, esto a ella la estaba haciendo disfrutar –

-no me refiero a eso – cambio su expresión y sonrió mas dulcemente –

-es un negocio de mi familia que yo administro –

-¿administra? – pregunte no dando crédito a lo que decía –

-si, bueno también es mío – se acerco un poco mas a mi para mirarme de frente – mi "papi" me la compro – dijo en un gesto infantil como si fuera una niña pequeña presumiendo un juguete nuevo, aunque sabia que estaba bromeando, sonaba muy real, pero la sonrisa de travesura que puso después la delato en su juego –

-ya entendí la indirecta – sabia que lo decía de esa forma para recordarme que ella estaba orgullosa de ser la niña de papi –

-se inauguró hace poco, los fines de semana yo me hago cargo de ella – esto lo dijo mas seriamente, por lo que supuse que en verdad el hecho de administrarlo era cierto, seguramente su padre la estaba preparando para ese mundo de negocios no era de extrañarse, alguna vez yo pase por lo mismo –

-interesante – me preguntaba si en verdad le gusta ese mundo o lo hacia solo por complacer a su familia –

-vamos venga con migo – me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, me limite a seguirla hasta que llegamos a lo que parecían ser las oficina, entro con mucho mando sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, en verdad parecía estar acostumbrada a hacer eso –

-hola Yukito – la escuche decir mientras se acercaba aun joven que estaba sentado en el escritorio, al verla le sonrió y se puso de pie para saludarla –

-hola Sakura –

-¿se resolvió algo? –

-si, el sujeto estará aquí en una hora, no fue fácil pero... accedió solo por que se trataba de ti – lo dijo con cierto doble sentido que ella capto de inmediato y no pareció gustarle mucho –

-vaya que honor – se giro a verme – Yuki el es pad... – la mire con reproche por la forma en que iba a presentarme, sonrió como si no le importara, pero de inmediato se corrigió en lo que iba a decir – el señor Shaoran Li – aunque hablo sin quietar esa sonrisa un tanto burlona – el es Yukito Tsukishiro –

-mucho gusto – dije mientras estrechaba su mano –

-el señor Li es uno de mis maestros, le dábamos un aventón hasta la ciudad, pero con el problema que ocurrió tuvimos que desviarnos un poco, así que se quedara un rato con nosotros –

-que bueno, estoy seguro que le gustara el ambiente – ella hablaba como si yo estuviera aquí por mi propia voluntad, y se tratara de una invitación, pero estaba visto que no era así, e iba hacérselo saber –

-no pienso quedarme tanto... –

-claro que si – dijo ella no dándome tiempo a replicar mas – va a quedarse un rato a ver el ambiente –

-¡no! – no me había gustado como sonó su invitación si es que se podía llamar así, ya que tal parecía estaba dándome la orden de quedarme como si fuera uno de los empleados que trabajaba en el lugar, y eso no iba aceptarlo –

-vamos será divertido, solo un momento –

-no gracias – dije firmemente no iba a convencerme de nada –

-por favor, solo un rato, nadie va morir por eso – camino un poco mas hasta quedar de nuevo frente a mi, y ya no parecía esta dándome una orden, pero aun así no cedería –

-ya le dije que no –

-se va quedar ya esta dicho, le voy asignar una buena mesa – se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al sujeto que me había presentado –

-no, señorita Kinomoto espere... yo no... puedo quedarme –

-claro que si, nada va a pasar si lo hace – no se volvió a verme al decirme esto, la vi tomar la maleta que había traído el chofer para ella – podrías atenderlo un momento, voy a cambiarme – le dijo como si le pidiera que atendiera a un invitado –

-claro no te preocupes – camino hasta donde me encontraba y me miro sin dejar de sonreírme –

-ahora regreso, póngase cómodo y relajase nadie aquí muerde, no va a pasarle nada – de eso no podía estar seguro, y no me había gustado la forma en que lo dijo –

Pero no me dio tiempo a decir mas, ya que salió de la oficina y yo me quede ahí sin saber muy bien como había llegado a esto, se suponía que solo me hacia el favor de traerme a la cuidad, y ahora resultaba que estábamos en un discoteca, ¿en que momento sucedió eso?.

La espere por un rato, mientras tanto me entretuve conversando lo poco que pude con el joven que me había dejado, ya que el también se había dedicado gran parte del tiempo a realizar llamadas por teléfono, y por lo poco que me conto el problema radicaba en que el DJ que trabajaba ahí se había lastimado el brazo ese día y no podría trabajar, y era muy poco tiempo para conseguir uno nuevo, en eso estaban entretenidos todos, y habían conseguido uno pero ella quería saber que tan bueno era, el sujeto al parecer había aceptado al saber que era ella la que lo iba a contratar. Pero el joven Tsukishiro había tenido que salir de oficina y me dejo solo, sin nada en que entretenerme, la verdad estaba pensando en irme sin decir nada, no seria muy cortés pero no me sentía a gusto en el lugar, estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche que la puerta se abría y supuse que se trataba de Tsukishiro, pero al girarme me encontré con una persona totalmente diferente. Una joven entro por la puerta y me miro fijamente.

-relájese, esta muy tenso – escuche que me dijo y se acerco mas a mi, y no fue hasta ver esos ojos de un profundo verde que supe quien era la persona que tenia en frente, pero seria posible que se tratara de ella –

-¿señorita Kinomoto? – Sonó más a pregunta que afirmación, en verdad me parecía difícil creer que era ella –

-¿Qué? – me pregunto, pero me había quedado sin saber que decir –

-ah... no... – se veía totalmente diferente, no parecía ser la misma jovencita que había visto antes, no podía creer que todo eso se ocultara bajo el uniforme, sin querer mis ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza como si con eso me convenciera que en verdad era a Sakura Kinomoto a quien tenia frente a mi, vestía un top blanco con unas finas franjas negras, el cual tenia un considerable escote, trate de no reparar demasiado en ese hecho, y seguí con mi recorrido, y para mi consideración esa falda negra con brillos era demasiado corta, tal parecía que dejaba a la vista mas de lo que intentaba cubrir, demasiado de sus piernas para mi punto de vista, que denotaban que hacia bastante ejercicio, mis ojos siguieron bajando, la veía mas alta y no tarde mucho en descubrir que los tacones eran la causa de eso, además la hacia lucir mas elegante, cuando mis ojos llegaron al final, de nuevo subieron para verla a la cara, su rostro tenia maquillaje leve pero aun así era evidente, además su cabello estaba suelto con rizos en las puntas, cuando generalmente en el colegio la mayoría de las alumnas usa una coleta y ella no era la excepción –

-le pasa algo – escuche que me dijo, seguramente había notado mi forma de mirarla, que fue hasta ahí que repare que no era muy adecuada, y trate de fijar mi vista en su rostro, pero estaba seguro que con eso no repararía la ofensa que le hice por verla de esa forma –

-yo… no pienso quedarme –

-¿Por qué no? – me dijo con cierto desconcierto –

-no es correcto – a estas alturas ya no sabia si me refería a quedarme o la forma en que la había visto hace un momento –

-no le estoy pidiendo que haga algo malo – me sentí un poco sobresaltado cuando dijo esto – solo quédese un rato nada mas – la vi caminar hasta quedar de frente a mi, por los tacones ahora era poca la diferencia de tamaño entre nosotros, podía verla mejor, es decir… su rostro estaba mas… a mi estatura…, note que me veía como si tuviera algo malo, pero no podía evitar verla de esa forma, es solo que al verla tan diferente… – a... ¿Qué le tiene miedo? – escuche que me pregunto –

-no es miedo – dije no creyendo mucho en que eso fuera verdad –

-¿entonces? –

-no puedo – la vi sonreír de forma traviesa –

-mírele el lado bueno, de esta manera vera en que ocupamos el tiempo los jóvenes, podrá sacar un buen discurso de cómo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos y el mundo se esta perdiendo por eso, tendrá una muestra de la realidad –

-no puedo –

-por favor si, venga – sin darme tiempo a replicar, me tomo del brazo y casi me obligo a salir de la oficina regresamos al área de las mesas, pero no se detuvo ahí siguió su camino hasta el segundo nivel del local, en todo el trayecto en la medida de lo posible trate de no verla, lo cual me resulto un tanto difícil – desde aquí podrá observarlo todo, sin que lo molesten mucho, es la zona exclusiva – se giro a verme cuando llegamos ahí y en su rostro estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera, empezaba a comprender porque todos terminaban haciendo lo que ella quería era difícil decir que no cuando sonreía de esa manera –

-esta bien un rato nada más – dije dando un gran suspiro, al parecer no iba a poder librarme de esto – y en el lugar más alejado posible, contenta –

-si mucho – dijo ampliando más su sonrisa – y esta en el lugar más alejado posible – observe a mí alrededor y desde donde estábamos se apreciaba todo el lugar, en ese sitio la mayoría de las mesas tenia el letrero de reservado, seguramente había que ser alguien importante o un cliente regular para sentarse ahí, vi que uno de los empleados se acercaba a nosotros y se dirigió a ella –

-señorita Sakura, el DJ ya llego –

-ahora voy hablar con el – el sujeto se fue, y de nuevo centro su atención en mi, no había quitado en ningún momento esa forma de sonreír, se notaba que todo esto le resultaba divertido, se acerco hasta quedar de nuevo frente a mi – ahora vuelvo, tranquilo respire – me dijo al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente como si me diera un ejemplo de lo que debía hacer –

Luego de eso se marcho y no aparte mi vista de ella hasta que entro al lugar donde estaba la oficina, y como si debiera seguir su consejo respire profundamente, esperaba que con eso mis emociones se tranquilizaran un poco, aun no salía de mi asombro de verla vestida de esa forma, regularmente el uniforme no daba pie hacer eso, pero este día me parecía estar viendo a otra persona, y no solo me refería al hecho de la ropa y el maquillaje, si no a la forma de hablarle a los demás.

Había esperado un rato y no regresaba, aun tenia en mi mente la firme idea de irme sin decirle nada, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, tiempo después la vi salir de la oficina, y pude verla hablar con un sujeto, se dirigieron al segundo nivel del lugar por el lado contrario de donde yo estaba, ese era el sitio del DJ por lo que note, el sujeto era bastante joven, y ella no dejaba de sonreírle, ambos se colocaron los audífonos y el empezó a poner música, estuvieron un rato hablando, y se nota que el tenia cierto interés en ella de una forma que no era solo para entablar amistad, aunque sabia que ella era capaz de percibir este hecho de los hombres, aun me parecía que era un tanto confiada en algunos aspectos, y eso le podría traer problemas.

Desde donde estaba podía verlos perfectamente, ella ahora parecía darle indicaciones le hablaba muy cerca y suponía que era debido al volumen de la música, no era tan alta como para incomodar pero si sonaba muy fuerte. Los vi despedirse y al hacerlo se dieron un beso en la mejilla, ese gesto me molesto un poco sabia que era cortesía pero aun así, hubo algo por parte de él que no me agrado nada.

Ya era un poco tarde y pude ver como todos estaban ya dispuestos para abrir las puertas del lugar, al hacerlo la gente empezó a llenar de a poco las mesas, y la música ahora si era mas fuerte, el movimiento estaba a todo lo que daba, y yo me sentía fuera de lugar al estar ahí escuchando música que no conocía y viendo como varias de las personas que visitaban el sitio eran parejas o grupos de amigos que iban en ese mismo plan, incluso algunos al parecer creían que ese lugar era el adecuado para ponerse romántico.

-hola – la señorita Kinomoto se decidió de nuevo a llegar donde me había dejado, seguramente tendría cosas que atender considerando el hecho que tuvieron problemas esa noche, esperaba que me dijera que ya podía irme, no quería estar mas ahí, se sentó y me miro detenidamente y su gesto indicaba que estaba ahí para cualquier cosa menos para decirme que era hora de irnos – ¿Cómo se ha sentido fuera de su ambiente? – no pude evitar dar un largo suspiro, como si con eso lograra tranquilizarme, de nuevo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, aun no me acostumbraba a verla vestida de esa forma, y eso debía ser lo que me hacia verla tanto –

-hace mucho que no estaba en un lugar como este – dije viendo a mi alrededor –

-ósea, que ya los había visitado – dijo un tanto sorprendida –

-no nací en le seminario sabe, alguna vez vi el mundo – le dije tratando de sonar como ella lo hacia cuando decía algo similar, y al notar en su rostro cierto reproche, supe que lo había percibido –

-le ofrezco algo de tomar señorita Kinomoto – dijo uno de los meseros llegando a nosotros –

-si... lo de siempre – el asintió sin ninguna duda, estaba visto que su visita al lugar era muy frecuente y que todos conocían sus gustos, el fijo su mirada en mi –

-y el caballero –

-no, yo nada... –

-lo mismo – dijo ella por mi – doble – no había sonado a petición, pero el que hubiera aceptado quedarme ahí, no significaba que fuera hacer algo que no debía y beber era una de esas cosas –

-en seguida – dijo el mesero y se fue sin darme tiempo a decir que no quería nada, pero le haría saber que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar beber –

-señorita Kinomoto yo no... –

-deje de replicar por todo si, no voy obligarlo hacer nada malo – sus palabras de nuevo me sonaban a que implicaban algo mas, pero estaba seguro que no había notado la forma en que la estaba viendo, y como por lo visto iba a quedarme ahí mas tiempo del esperado, lo mejor era buscar un tema de conversación para sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza aunque resultara difícil teniéndola enfrente –

-y... ¿Cómo es que administra este lugar? ¿No duerme los fines de semana? –

-no, no duermo en las noches, llego a mi casa casi al amanecer, y duermo todo el día para reponerme y regresar la siguiente noche, apenas y me queda tiempo para las tareas – lo dijo de una forma tan seria que tuve que mirarla a los ojos para asegurarme que en verdad era así como lo planteaba, no fue hasta que sonrió en forma burlona que me di cuenta que lo decía jugando –

-casi me engaña – no pude evitar reír yo también –

-no me quedo toda la noche, superviso que todo este en orden y listo, luego me retiro a dormir temprano a mi casa –

-ya veo –

-aunque si me levanto el sábado hasta el medio día – sabía que esto último si lo decía en serio, no era de sorprender que así fuera –

-no debe ser fácil –

-no mucho, lo ve no debería dejar tantas tareas – me recrimino, tenia una forma bastante infantil de decirlo, a veces me parecía ver a una niña pequeña diciendo esas cosas, mire a mi alrededor y me note que no había nadie en las mesas –

-y ¿Dónde esta la gente que se sienta aquí? la mayoría de mesas están reservadas, pero no hay nadie –

-aun no han venido, es muy temprano –

-¿temprano? – Dije un tanto sorprendido por lo que decía, no era para nada temprano –

-claro, regularmente la diversión de verdad empieza en un par de horas, cuando menos – no quería pensar a que se refería con eso de la "diversión de verdad" –

-aquí tienen – dijo el mesero mientras dejaba las bebidas en la mesa y se retiraba –

-gracias – ella tomo la suya y le dio un gran sorbo, yo mire la mía con cierta desconfianza, esperando que no lo notara – beba tranquilo, no tiene alcohol – me dijo pero por el color no podía estar del todo seguro que eso fuera cierto – no tengo porque mentirle, no pienso embriagarlo, me expulsarían del colegio por corromper a un seminarista – dijo muy divertida, y fue hasta ahí que supe que mi actitud no era muy buena, aunque la bebida tuviera alcohol, no era como para embriagarme, y si ella lo planteaba de esa forma pues menos tenia razones para desconfiar –

-ya no se burle – me decidí y le di un sorbo a mi bebida y efectivamente no le sentí sabor a alcohol, al parecer en verdad estaba bastante fuera de ambiente y practica con todo este mundo – definitivamente este ya no es mi ambiente – dije con una sonrisa y ella me miro de una forma extraña –

-no se porque dice eso, hay gente aquí que es mayor que usted, o eso creo, ¿Qué edad tiene? – su pregunta me hizo reír, ya que eso no era precisamente lo que determinaba mi incomodo –

-eso no es lo importante –

-¿Qué? Teme decir su edad – ese tampoco era el punto, ya que mi edad era algo que no me importaba demasiado –

-no –

-¿entonces? – pero estaba visto que ella estaba muy interesada en saberlo, y porque no darle ese gusto –

-tengo 24 años – no supe como interpretar su cara al saber mi edad, era un gesto extraño el que tenía en su rostro –

-vaya, es mas joven de lo que imaginaba – de todo lo que paso por mi mente en ese momento, el que me creyera muy joven no había sido la idea principal, bueno al menos no le era un viejo amargado para agregar a mi colección de nombres – y lo ve, si hay gente mucho mayor que usted que visita el lugar –

-pero no estamos en la misma posición – la vi reflexionar sobre lo que dije como si no tuviera sentido –

-eso depende –

-¿de que? – pregunte con cierto temor, con ella nunca se sabia lo que iba a decir –

-bueno, supongo que es como tener una relación – un gesto travieso surco su cara – el estar con alguien no significa que no se pueda ver el menú – su comentario me hizo mucha gracia, la verdad no era así como funcionaba, pero supongo que para alguien como ella aun no debía parecer muy normal el tratar con un seminarista como yo, ya que según me había dicho creía que yo estaba en el seminario por otras razones que no fueran vocación –

-en mi caso no, lo mejor es alejar las tentaciones – no me gusto mucho la forma en que dije esas palabras, pero no pude evitarlo, era como si al verla de esa forma tan diferente me hiciera notar que no era del todo la niña malcriada que siempre pensé, esa noche se veía mas bien como…. Una mujer con un aire muy… sensual, me di cuenta que su coquetería era bastante natural, no era algo que hiciera a propósito, y eso era lo que hacia que los hombres la vieran de esa manera –

-creí que se trataba de resistirlas – me dijo mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa como si con eso pudiera prestar mas atención a nuestra conversación –

-así es, pero parte de ello es mantenerlas alejadas de nuestras vidas – y eso era lo que me convenía recordar, entre mas lejos estuvieran de mi las tentaciones era mejor, no quería que hubiera algo que me hiciera tropezar y perder mi camino –

-sabe algo –

-¿Qué? –

-quiero conocer más sobre lo que hace –

-no comprendo – que era lo que podía interesarle de mi vida, y porque de repente tenia tantas preguntas sobre mí –

-si, sobre todo lo que hace, y el significado que tiene, no es un secreto que no soy muy religiosa, y... Todo lo que tiene que ver con ello me es... desconocido, por eso quiero saber muchas cosas – esperaba que eso significara que lo que quería conocer era como funcionaba la vida religiosa, y por como lo decía no era único que quería saber –

-¿Cómo cuales? –

-como... – se alejo un poco y me miro de arriba abajo, como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez su mirada me resulto un tanto perturbable – ¿Qué hace que un hombre como usted, se vaya a meter de monje? – la vi morder su labio inferior por un instante cuando termino de hablar, y me preguntaba si hacia todo a propósito, luego de eso de nuevo se acerco a mi apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y se inclino hacia el frente, quedamos cara a cara, y en su rostro había una mirada diferente bastante incitadora como si estuviera expresando con sus ojos algo que no podía con palabras, pero eso no estaba bien, el hecho de verla totalmente diferente me había afectado –

-¿Qué quiere decir, con un hombre como yo? – mis palabras salieron lentamente, y con eso su sonrisa se amplio, me miraba con una nueva expresión y sin quererlo yo también me había acercado a ella, tenia el verde de sus ojos de frente a mi, mis ojos recorrieron su rostro, nunca había podido verla de esa forma, no podía dejar de mirarla –

-pues... – dijo mientras se acercaba aun más a mí, y yo no podía alejarme de ella, aunque mi mente me decía que lo hiciera – un hombre con tantas cosas que ofrecer, tan… –

-¡miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí! – una voz nos saco de esa conversación si se podía llamar así, ella se alejo de mi y se giro para ver a la persona que había hablado –

-¡no puede ser! – dijo un tanto sorprendida al ver al joven que estaba parado frente a ella

-Kinomoto Sakura – dijo el sujeto mientras la veía fijamente –

-Usami _Ryota_ – dijo ella en el mismo tono –

-el mismo – se levanto de su lugar y al hacerlo se acerco a él se dieron un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la situación daba a entender que se conocían de antes, el la tomo por ambas manos y las beso, luego se alejo sin soltarla y la miro de pies a cabeza – amor, estas preciosa – dijo al tiempo que la hacia girar y miraba intensamente, ella no parecía muy afectada por este hecho, al contrario se dejaba llevar por la situación –

-gracias – dijo de forma coqueta, pero no como solía hacerlo, mas bien como si en verdad se sintiera alagada por el cumplido – tu te ves muy bien – dijo viéndolo también de arriba a bajo –

-se hace lo que se puede – no sonaba muy modesto, y esa sonrisa que tenia, me hacia desconfiar un poco, sin querer di un gesto de disgusto y fue hasta ahí que él pareció reparar en mi presencia – y... ¿Quién te acompaña? Espero no interrumpir nada – hablaba sin dejar de sonreír, y ahora era a mi a quien escrudiñaba con la mirada –

-no claro que no – dijo ella se giro a verme y note que aun no se soltaban las manos, seria a caso que tenían algún tipo de relación – el es el señor Shaoran Li – dijo viéndome, y esta vez no me había presentado como el padre, o como su maestro como lo hizo antes, así que por su forma de verme supuse que no quería que el tipo supiera quien era yo – el es _Ryota _Usami… un amigo – con sus palabras dejo entrever que no era simplemente un amigo, no pude evitar verlo con cierta desconfianza, había algo raro en el sujeto, vestía muy elegante, pero de una forma extraña-

-mucho gusto – dije estrechando su mano –

-igualmente, Sr. Li – me dijo, parecía que esa sonrisa estaba en su rostro permanentemente –

-y… ¿vienes solo? – pregunto ella regresando a la conversación con él –

-como lo ves – dijo como si aquello fuera de no creerse –

-en plan de... –

-soltero – se apresuro a responderle, como si quisiera dejar en claro su posición –

-¿en busca? – dijo ella con una mirada traviesa –

-no exactamente, pero si se presenta la ocasión… –

-no cambias para nada – le dijo mientras de nuevo lo abrazaba, parecía muy contenta de ver a ese sujeto, era seguro que tenían una relación muy cercana –

-y al señor Li, le importa si te robo un momento para bailar – lo pregunto sin mirarme directamente, pero al ver que ella no le respondía de nuevo reparo en mi, como si estuviera pidiendo en verdad mi autorización para que ella fuera a bailar, pero si de mi dependía…–

-no a el no le importa, pero a mi si – se apresuro a responder ella sin darme tiempo a decir más –

-me vas a despreciar – dijo él sujeto como si en verdad lo ofendiera su rechazo –

-aunque me duela tengo que hacerlo, estoy trabajando – dijo con voz trágica fingida –

-oye, una pieza, un baile – tenia tono de ruego, pero no parecía estar surtiendo efecto en ella, ya que hacia un gesto negativo con su cabeza, al menos era sensata como aceptar una petición de el – nadie baila como tú – esto ultimo la hizo dudar un poco, y la verdad ya no comprendía que era lo me molestaba, si el hecho de no salir de mi sorpresa por verla con ese atuendo, o el pensar en además de eso verla bailar – ¿alguna vez la ha visto bailar? – escuche que me pregunta el sujeto –

-no, no lo he hecho – afirme –

-no sabe lo que se pierde – fijo de nuevo su interés en ella, al parecer no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, estaba decidido a que ella bailara con él – ¿aceptas? Por favor – ante su último ruego ella pareció ceder –

-OK, un baile – dijo aun no muy convencida o eso logre percibir – regreso en un momento – me dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa – de paso voy a ver si Dan ya regreso para que lo lleve – sin soltar la mano de Usami empezó a caminar en rumbo a la pista de baile –

-oiga espere – dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie para detenerla en su camino, ella se giro a verme, y al parecer algo en mi cara le causo gracia ya que su sonrisa se amplio –

-tranquilo, nadie va a molestarlo aquí, nadie lo va acosar – lo dijo de tal forma que parecía que en verdad a mi me daba miedo quedarme ahí solo, pero no era eso precisamente lo que me preocupaba –

-no me refiero a eso…. señorita Kinomoto – pero no me dio tiempo a decir más, ya que sin siquiera escuchar mis palabras se marcho de ahí con el tipo ese, no podía creer que de nuevo me dejara con la palabra en la boca ––

Los vi llegara hasta el primer nivel, y sin esperar más el la tomo de la cintura para empezar a bailar, y no de una forma muy decorosa que dijéramos, No me gustaba ese tipo, y menos la forma de bailar que tenia con el, se veía demasiado… sensual, no era una forma muy propia de bailar para una señorita como ella, además el agitarse de esa forma podía hacerle mal, no era muy prudente hacerlo.

**Sakura**

Jamás me había sentido tan aliviada que alguien interrumpiera un momento como el que estaba a punto de vivir con el Padre Shaoran, nos estábamos acercando demasiado, y de no haber sido por Ryota casi podía asegurar que hubiera terminado incitándolo para que me besara, ya que eso era lo que mi cuerpo traidor me pedía, cuando fije mis ojos en su rostro y vi esa encantadora sonrisa que tan mal le hacia a mi sentido común, me estaba preocupando en sobre manera la forma en que me había estado viendo toda la noche casi me atrevería a decir que le había… gustado, pero no podía pensar eso, lo mas probable era que pensara que mi atuendo no era muy adecuado, y lo que en verdad quería era darme un sermón sobre el recato.

Me había sorprendido que mientras me arreglaba estuviera pensando en él, y que me vería sin ese horrible uniforme, me esmere de mas en mi arreglo esa noche y aunque me regañe mentalmente diciéndome que no lo hacia por que él estaba ahí, sabia que esa era la razón, y sin esperarlo había logrado el efecto que deseaba, pero ahora me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, ya que estaba a punto de caer en mi propio juego cuando conversamos, su cercanía había puesto a mil todos mis sentidos, no pensé que alguien como él podría causar ese efecto en mi.

-parece que tu amigo no la esta pasando nada bien – escuche que me decía Ryota, y sin poder evitarlo, dirigí mi vista hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Padre, y decir que su mirada reflejaba molestia era poco, estaba mas que furioso, y con eso solo logro que pensara en bailar de una forma mas… sugestiva con mi amigo, la verdad con él no corría ningún peligro por hacer eso –

-eso parece – le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo sin dejar de moverme al ritmo de la música, la verdad hacia mucho que no bailaba de esa forma, ni siquiera el día de la inauguración ya que por alguna razón ese tipo no me gusto mucho que dijéramos luego de conocerlo un poco, necesitaba centrarme en el baile para sacarme de la cabeza la mirada y sonrisa del padre –

-no nos ha quitado la vista de encima ni un momento – dijo él sin dejar de ver al Padre como lo hacia yo, la verdad hasta molesto se veía atractivo, cada vez que tenia ese pensamiento quería recordar la palabras de Tomoyo **"el es un nombre prohibido" **eso debía repetírmelo hasta que yo misma lo creyera, además tal vez no era que estuviera molesto si no mas bien a disgusto con el lugar donde se encontraba, él lo había mencionado, ya no visitaba esos territorios y eso debía ser lo que lo tenia con esa mirada que parecía acecinar por si sola –

-digamos que no esta acostumbrado a estar en este ambiente – Ryota aparto los ojos del Padre para fijarlos en mi como si estuviera buscando algo en mi –

-¿Qué te hizo? – me pregunto –

-nada, ¿Por qué crees que me hizo algo? –

-intuición – dijo como si fuera muy obvio y lo mejor era decirle parte de la verdad si no, no dejaría el tema en toda la noche hasta averiguarlo –

-es un profesor de mi nuevo colegio, y se la vivió fastidiándome hasta hace poco… –

-y es tu forma de hacerlo pagar –

-algo así – de nuevo regrese mis ojos a él y efectivamente no quitaba sus ojos de nosotros – será sacerdote dentro de poco – mi voz en ver de reflejar el fastidio que esperaba, mas bien parecía sonar desilusionada, y me sorprendí un poco por eso, tanto lamentaba que el estuviera decidido a ser sacerdote, que hasta me decepcionaba el decirlo –

-¡en serio! ¡Debes estar bromeando! –

-para nada – lo miro como si buscara en él la respuesta a lo que yo le decía –

-no lo parece – lo dijo como lo había hecho cuando me entere –

-lo se, desde que lo conocí he creído lo mismo –

-pues entonces debe estar muy molesto por la forma en que estamos bailando –

-eso parece – algo en mi forma de hablar lo hizo mirarme de nuevo como si buscara algo en mi rostro –

-deberías de tener cuidado puedes terminar mal – me sonó mas advertencia que a concejo, y no supe porque me lo decía –

-no te preocupes se hasta donde puedo llegar – de eso estaba segura, si de algo siempre había estado orgullosa era de saber controlar mis sentimientos y emociones, al menos en cuanto a relaciones se refería, y esto no seria la excepción, no dejaría que las cosas llegaran mas lejos de lo que podían no era muy conveniente para mi –

Seguirnos bailando por un rato más, la verdad me sentía muy a gusto con él, y me había servido para distraerme un poco del torbellino en que se estaba convirtiendo mi mente, y hubiéramos seguido de no ser porque Ryota vio algo que le interesaba y yo no iba a privarlo de eso, así que nos despedimos y él se fue en busca de lo que había llamado su atención.

Divertida con eso regrese a la mesa donde me aguardaba el Padre con una cara que denotaba que no estaba nada contento, pero yo ahora si lo estaba así que no iba a dejar que acabara con mi buen humor, la presencia de Ryota me había hecho muy bien.

-vaya, hace mucho que no bailaba así – dije mientras me sentaba y tomaba la bebida que me habían recién llevado de un solo sorbo, estaba un tanto agitada por el baile nada de que preocuparse por mi enfermedad era el simple agotamiento de un baile –

-no debería agitarse tanto, le puede hacer mal – escuche su voz que me reprochaba –

-espero que un baile no me provoque una crisis – hasta ese momento su mirada me había estado rehuyendo pero al parecer logre atraer su atención para que me viera de una forma que la verdad hubiera preferido evitar, era demasiado severo para un hecho tan pequeño, admitía que deliberadamente había bailado un tonto provocativa con Ryota, solo para hacerlo enfadar, pero tampoco me había excedido en eso –

-y... ¿siempre baila así? – Su pregunta me sonó un tanto acusadora y no entendía a que se refería –

-¿Cómo? –

-de esa manera que lo hizo – la forma que tenía para decirlo hizo que por mi cara cruzara una sonrisa, sonaba como la Tía Sonomi, como si el hecho fuera la peor falta del mundo –

-no, solo con... mis amigos de confianza – dije dejando entrever algo más que estaba segura el capto de inmediato –

-y el señor Usami lo es – de nuevo sentí recriminación en su forma de hablarme –

-mucho, es el único con el que atrevería hacerlo ahora – mi expresión no pareció gustarle mucho, ya que su mirada era suficiente para saber que me estaba recriminando todo, desde el hecho de haberlo casi obligado a entrar, luego mi atuendo poco conservador, y luego el haberme ido a bailar con Ryota y haberlo dejado solo –

-esta…. Saliendo con el – con este ultimo comentario solo logro que una carcajada saliera de mi garganta –

-claro que no, no podría – dije cuando logre calmarme un poco y note que no entendía el porque estaba tan divertida por su comentario – no en plan de conquista, no es mi tipo –

-ah, como le pregunto su estatus social – dijo como si fuera muy obvio, el hecho que me interesaba el saber si era soltero o no, pero la cosa no iba por ahí –

-pero no por eso, es cortesía nada más – dije aun riendo –

-por su forma de bailar diría otra cosa – pero al parecer el aun no estaba muy convencido que lo que decía era verdad, y el solo hecho de imaginarme a mi y a Ryota en ese plan, me hacia reír mucho – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Me pregunto un tanto molesto, ya que yo me limitaba a reír sin explicarle nada –

-usted –

-porque me preocupa la forma en que bailaba con ese sujeto –

-créame que no podría estar más segura que con _Ryota – le asegure –_

_-yo no estaría tan seguro, tiene algo extraño –_

_-bueno creo que si –_

_-no cree que pueda llegar a propasarse… –_

_-no creo que lo haga – le interrumpí, tal vez lo mejor era aclararle las cosas, ya me sentía lo suficientemente satisfecha con lo que lo había hecho pasar, y eso me estaba sirviendo para sacar de mi cabeza ideas no muy sanas acerca de él – al menos no con migo, tampoco soy su tipo –_

_-y ¿Cómo esta segura? –_

-porque _Ryota_ es gay – dije sin más, y hubiera deseado tener a la mano una cámara o de paso mi celular para sacarle una foto, ya que su cara de asombro era digna de una fotografía –

-¿Qué? – dijo aun sorprendido –

-lo que oye – dije ya un poco mas seria para que creyera en mi – así que deje de armas películas en su cabeza, si se intentara propasar no seria con migo – lo mire de arriba abajo, y una broma más no me haría daño – es mas creo que estaba interesado en usted –

-no me hace gracia – dijo bastante ofendido por lo que dije, al parecer no le había gustado nada que yo insinuara algo así –

-bueno al menos eso quiere decir que usted no comparte ese pensamiento – me miro de una forma extraña –

-voy a ser sacerdote señorita Kinomoto, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga ciertas tendencias raras – al parecer en verdad mi comentario no le había gustado –

-bien, le creo – dije seriamente, ya que todo denotaba que no le gustaba nada el hablar de ese tema, al menos sabia que no era gay, eso ya era un avance, aunque en verdad nunca lo pensé, en ninguna de sus facetas había algo que indicara eso, pero cada vez estaba mas intrigada por saber que era lo que lo había hecho querer ser sacerdote, y no estaría tranquila hasta averiguarlo, pero suponía que por ahora ya había sido suficiente para los dos – ¿quiere bailar? – le pregunte mirándolo seriamente –

-no gracias – debió tomar mi pregunta muy enserio ya que su respuesta fue inmediata, y su rostro severo regreso –

-no ponga esa cara, no le estoy pidiendo algo indecente – soné como si en verdad quisiera hacerlo bailar, aunque no era así, ya que si no había logrado hacer que tomara sin desconfiar que la bebida tuviera alcohol, menos lo haría bailar, cuando era evidente que lo único que quería era salir del lugar, y ya estaba decidida a dejarlo irse –

-tal vez no, pero yo no bailo eso, además ya debo irme –

-esta bien ya puede irse, Dan ya regreso lo puede llevar donde vaya –

-gracias – dijo poniéndose de pie, gesto que yo imite – ¿usted también viene? –

-si ya es hora que me vaya a dormir, estoy un poco cansada luego de los exámenes – y en verdad era así, al parecer logro relajarse un poco mientras bajábamos al primer nivel, vi a lo lejos a Ryota hablado y bebiendo con el sujeto que le había interesado, al parecer había logrado su cometido, el también se fijo en mi a manera de despedida levanto su trago como si estuviera brindando, me limite a sonreír, y seguir mi camino, hasta que note la mirada otra vez molesta del Padre – vamos – le dije no dejando que dijera algo mas, y nos dirigimos nuevamente a mi oficina –

Estando ahí tome mis cosas y un chaqueta ya que afuera estaba haciendo mucho frio, Dan nos acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, y al salir note que el profesorcito no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, no dejaba de parecerme gracioso que algo como una discoteca lo cohibiera, pero estaba visto que no estaba habituado a esos lugares, pero el mismo dijo que ya antes los había visitado, lo cual demostraba que había tenido una vida antes del seminario y yo averiguaría cual era.

El viaje no había sido precisamente muy agradable, me sentía un tanto cansada y al parecer el padre no tenia ánimos de conversar, así que nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino, diría que hasta trataba de rehuir mi mirada, seguramente aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había vivido en las ultimas horas, y por alguna razón el ser la causante de su incomodidad me daba cierta satisfacción, era como si ahora sintiera que todo entre nosotros quedaba saldado, pero no pensaba decírselo, ya que si algo aparecía mas adelante, me serviría recordárselo.

-gracias por traerme – me dijo cuando llegamos hasta su destino –

-por su cara no parece muy agradecido, ¿no le gusto mucho el paseo? o ¿el ambiente estaba muy pesado para usted? – le dije mientras sonreía ya que su rostro aun no volvía a ser el que estaba acostumbrada a ver –

-no, diría que fue una experiencia… enriquecedora – dijo dando un sonoro suspiro, lo cual me pareció un gesto muy lindo, era como si en verdad estuviera muy aliviado de haber salido da ahí, me parecía estar viendo a otro hombre, alguien que podía ser vulnerable, y no solo el ogro amargado que hasta ahora me había empecinado en ver, esperaba que el también tuviera una opinión diferente de mi, ya que fue el primero en pensar que yo era alguien que no soy –

-lo tomare como algo bueno. Aunque aun no me convence que le haya gustado – abrió la puerta de la camioneta para salir y fue hasta ahí que repare en el lugar donde estábamos era una zona muy exclusiva de apartamentos, y el edificio era uno de los mejores, al parecer había mas cosas ocultas de él de lo que yo esperaba – lindo lugar donde vive – el siguió mis ojos hasta donde yo lo hacia –

-No vivo aquí – dijo con una sonrisa que por mas que trate de evitar ver, no pude, y termine de nuevo teniendo los pensamientos que había tratado de evitar en todo la noche –

-a no ¿entonces? ¿Que hacemos aquí? –

-antes vivía aquí, tengo un apartamento, ahora lo ocupa un amigo, que estará por un tiempo en la ciudad y vine a visitarlo –

-vaya entonces también tiene vida social, creo que yo también me equivoque con usted – su sonrisa se amplio cuando dije esto, y en verdad era capaz de atrapar a cualquiera en ella, era como si rostro se iluminara con ella –

-ambos nos equivocamos – asentí levemente a su comentario y ahora fui yo la que dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que empezaba a caminar unos pasos hacia atrás – gracias de nuevo, la veo el lunes –

-adiós… profesor – esta vez no pude decirle padre, hoy mas que nunca esa palabra me pesaba mucho, cerro la puerta y se encamino dentro del edificio, no podía creer que el solo hecho de haberlo visto sonreírme de esa forma me hiciera ponerme así, sacudí mi cabeza para apartar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera aparecer en cuanto a él, ya que no podía olvidar quien era, y lo que eso implicaba, si solo fuera mi maestro no me importaría, pero… había cosas contra las cuales no se puede luchar –

-nos vamos señorita – escuche la voz de Dan, eso sirvió para sacarme de mis pensamientos-

-si, vamos – puso el auto en marcha – espero que hayas disfrutado tu descanso Dan –

-claro que si señorita, gracias – me dijo mientras me veía por el retrovisor, sonriendo en complicidad con migo, esta visto que había descubierto mis intenciones cuando le dije que podía tomarse unas horas de descanso –

Aunque ahora tal parecía no había sido buena idea, quería averiguar cosas sobre la vida del… Padre, lo que no tome en cuenta era la forma en que esa información me afectaría, como el conocer por fin su edad, siempre supuse que era mayor de lo que me dijo, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no lo era, técnicamente era solo 5 años mayor que mi, considerando que en pocos meses seria mi cumpleaños, por lo que perfectamente podría… de nuevo me recordé que cualquier pensamiento que me llevara a pensar en una relación diferente a la amistad con él era imposible, tenia que aferrarme a la idea que no podía verlo con intensiones "afectivas" esto me podía costar muy caro, no quebrantaría mi promesa de no fijarme en alguien que no me correspondiera, en eso no fallaría jamás.

**Shaoran **

Tenia un cumulo de pensamientos extraños esa noche, no comprendía mucho de lo que había pasado, y la verdad, ya no tenia ganas de entenderlo, lo único que pensaba hacer el resto del fin de semana, era apartar de mi mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento en cuanto a la señorita Kinomoto había sido suficiente de ella por una noche, aunque lo que si me hizo entender ese encuentro es que lo mejor que podía hacer era acercarme a ella y tratar de ayudarla a llevar mejor su vida ya que estaba visto que era demasiado confiada con las personas, sobre todo con los muchachos, desde que la conocí había intentado hacerla cambiar y al parecer había encontrado la forma de hacerlo, incluso seria bueno hacer que sintiera un poco de interés por la religión, ella misma había admitido que no era muy conocedora del tema, así que la ayudaría a que supiera de ello, pero eso seria cuando regresara al colegio, por ahora debía centrarme en lo importante para mi de momento, la verdadera razón de mi visita a la ciudad. Di un gran suspiro mientras el ascensor iba rumbo al Apartamento, el pequeño recorrido me serviría para despejar un poco mis pensamientos.

No me gustaba en lo absoluto el tener que salir del seminario, y ahora que lo había hecho y estaba en el colegio, este se había convertido en mi resguardo, pero esa noche me había traído de nuevo a la realidad en varios aspectos, y mañana enfrentaría uno de los más difíciles, mis padres. Habían vuelto a la ciudad luego de 4 años, mas bien luego de mi decisión de entrar al seminario, no era que estuvieran molestos por este hecho, al menos mi madre parecía muy contenta por mi decisión, me había apoyado y motivado, a diferencia de mi padre que no estaba nada conforme con este hecho, soy su único hijo, después de mi nacimiento, mi madre jamás logro el termino de ningún embarazo, y jamás supe de hijos fuera del matrimonio por parte de él, amaba mucho a mi madre como para traicionarla en ese aspecto, lo que me convertía en su única posibilidad de dar continuidad a su apellido.

Y diría que esta es la verdadera razón por la cual no apoyo mi decisión, con esto su descendencia moría en mi, lamentaba este hecho, pero no me sacrificaría por darle gusto, no es que estuviera molesto con migo por la profesión que elegí, mas bien, estaba mortificado por la inminente realidad que jamás seria abuelo, esas fueron sus palabras cuando por fin se decidió hablarme después de darles a conocer mi disposición de entrar al seminario. Siempre había estado orgulloso de todos mis logros pero al parecer este no era uno de ellos. Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, bueno ya no sabia si considerarlo mío, las llaves en mi mano decían que lo era, pero estaba visto que no volvería a vivir en el, abrí la puerta y al hacerlo me encontré con la persona que por el momento lo estaba ocupando.

-vaya hasta que apareces, pensé que habías cambiado de idea y no vendrías – me dijo mi amigo, quien tenia ya un tiempo de estar hospedado aquí, se lo había ofrecido luego que se decidiera a estudiar en la cuidad, y por lo visto lo había puesto bastante de él en el lugar - ¿Dónde estuviste metido hasta ahora? – me pregunto y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la razón de mi retraso, al escuchar a mi amigo reprocharme por mi tardanza –

-ni te imaginas donde he estado Eriol – le dije mientras me dejaba caer al sillón, por alguna razón me sentía bastante cansado, Eriol Hiragizawa y yo habíamos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, mas bien desde que estábamos en el colegio, prácticamente habíamos crecido juntos, pero desde que yo me decidí por entrar al seminario pues nuestra comunicación se volvió mas esporádica, aunque nuestra amistad no se ha visto afectada por este hecho, la prueba esta en que lo deje vivir en mi apartamento mientras terminaba sus estudios y el como buen amigo, se había aprovechado de mi buena obra y convirtió mi casa en su propia vivienda, y estaba seguro que traía a mas de una de sus "amigas" a quedarse a dormir –

-no me lo digas, en alguna iglesia rezando – se burlo como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a mi, y me miraba con expresión divertida, él era otro que no aceptaba que mi vocación era real, y no terminaba de convencerlo que este era mi camino –

-pues no, de hecho, era un lugar nada santo –

-¿enserio? Pues ahora si ya me intrigaste, ¿Dónde estabas? – Lo dijo como si no creyera que en verdad estuviera en un sitio así –

-en una discoteca – se quedo un momento en silencio como si aun estuviera analizando lo que le había dicho, y luego de un rato una sonora carcajada salió de él –

-podrías haber inventado algo mejor –

-te digo la verdad – lo dije tan convencido que su sonrisa de a poco fue disminuyendo, y me miraba aun incrédulo a mis palabras –

-no puedo creértelo, no me digas te diste cuenta que lo que te dije acerca de tu "vocación" era cierto y decidiste darle la oportunidad de cambiar de idea en una discoteca, ¿encontraste alguna mujer que te interesara? – al parecer tendría que explicarle todo, de lo contrario seguiría pesando que mi decisión estaba forzada por otra razón que no fuera vocación –

-no fui por gusto propio, de hecho casi fui obligado – pero al parecer no era tan fácil de explicar como lo había supuesto –

-y quien fue capaz de lograrlo – dijo como el hecho fuera una proeza –

-una de mis alumnas – lo dicho no era nada fácil de explicar, de hecho no sonaría nada bien, estaba visto que esta niña no dejaría de causarme problemas, incluso cuando no estaba presente –

Trate de explicar las cosas lo mejor que puede, y trate de aclararle los puntos en los que intentaba hacerme ver que esto era una señal que no debía convertirme en sacerdote, pero por mas cosas que todos me dijeran yo sabia que estaba en el camino correcto, y nada me haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera la decepción de mi padre, mucho menos una niña caprichosa y mimada, no, yo me convertiría en sacerdote, y eso no tenia vuelta atrás.

-no puedo creer lo que cuentas, así que te encontraste con la horma de tu zapato – me dijo cuando termine de contarle lo sucedido desde la llegada de la señorita Kinomoto al colegio, tuve que llegar hasta ahí para que comprendiera las cosas –

-no lo diría tanto así, pero créeme que esta niña es capaz de desquiciar a cualquiera cuando esta enojada, pasa por alto cualquier tipo de autoridad, a mi no me bajaba de ogro amargado, incluso una vez me llamo jactancioso –

-bueno eso es cierto, a veces lo eres – lo mire con reproche, que acaso pretendía ponerse del lado de ella, menos mal que decía ser mi amigo, y yo nunca he sido una persona jactanciosa –

-bueno ya, no quiero hablar más de eso – dije esperando dejar por zanjado el tema –

-supongo que lo ahora mas te preocupa es la razón por la que tuviste que venir – al parecer estaba mejor el tema de la señorita Kinomoto, no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar sobre la razón mi visita a la ciudad –

-la verdad tampoco ese tema me gusta mucho – esperaba que dejara las cosas así, pero a juzgar por su rostro no seria así –

-pues me temo que vas a tener que afrontarlo amigo, tus padres llegaron esta tarde y lo primero que hizo tu mamá fue llamar para preguntar por ti –

-debo suponer que mi padre no estaba tan emocionado como ella – me vi tentado a preguntar aunque ya sabia la respuesta a eso –

-pues no hable con el, pero creo que deberías quitarte de la cabeza que ya no se preocupa por ti como antes –

-bueno no es que no crea que no me quiere, es solo que… no puedo evitar que cada vez que lo veo, esta ahí esa expresión de decepción – me puse de pie al recordar este hecho, eso era por lo que no quería ver a mi padre, me sentía muy mal cada vez que me sonreía de una forma tan leve, y con el desencanto reflejado en todos sus gestos y palabras cuando me veía –

-yo no lo vería tan grave es solo que el esperaba que tu… -

-le diera un nieto lo se, pero no será posible, y me duele que él no acepte del todo mi decisión –

-debes admitir que tiene cierta razón, pero debes tener paciencia Shaoran, tarde o temprano él se hará a la idea –

-he tenido 4 años de paciencia – era de esperar que para mi padre no habría tiempo suficiente para que esto quedara aclarado, lo único que a él le importaba era el hecho que no tendría mas descendencia – bueno espero que salga bien nuestro encuentro – dije bastante desanimado –

-ya veras que si –

-me voy a dormir, te veo mañana – le dije tomando mis cosas para disponerme ir a mi habitación, definitivamente este no había sido mi día, y lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro que el fin de semana aun tenia demasiadas cosas que traer para mi, y no eran nada buenas por lo que presentía –

**Sakura**

**No había podido quitar de mi cara la sonrisa en todo el fin de semana, cada vez que recordaba la cara del padre cuando me reprendió durante nuestra breve estancia en la discoteca, cuando llegue lo vi de lejos mientras hacia sus labores del día, nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento y no pude evitar sonreírle, aunque no obtuve lo mismo de él, su leve asentimiento de cabeza me respondió que no estaba molesto por lo sucedido. No sabía si era mi impresión o parecía un tanto turbado, como si alguna cosa agobiara su mente, pero… que problemas puede tener alguien como él, es decir en su vida no parece haber más dificultades que no sea pensar en castigos para nosotras. **

**Me sorprendí al descubrir que el resto del día pase tratando de verlo, si, efectivamente quería verlo y aunque sabia que con eso no lograría nada bueno, quería hacerlo, después de ver sus ojos de esa manera, y la forma en que me hizo sentir, lo mas adecuado era alejarme de él, pero contrario a la lógica, yo quería hablarle, definitivamente algo estaba mal con migo, desde cuando me gustaba torturarme de esa manera, así que hice caso a mi conciencia y me dedique a prestar atención al resto de mis clases, no con mucho logro he de decir, pero iba a lograrlo, sobre todo porque aun tenia esa impresión que no se encontraba muy bien, su estado de animo no era el mejor, estaba visto que por mas que lo intentara no lograría sacarlo de mi cabeza tan fácilmente.**

**Y la clase de literatura y el escuchar hablar de poesía y amor, no ayudaba mucho a lograr apartar de mi mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no me era conveniente en cuanto al Padre. **

**-bien señoritas para el festival de literatura tendremos mucho que leer – Dijo la maestra y nuestras caras no fueron precisamente de alegría al escucharla –**

**-acaso creen que el hecho de llamarlo "festival" lo hará mas divertido – le susurre a Tomoyo en forma irónica a lo que ella sonrió levemente, pero era cierto, por mas que trataran de ponerle palabras bonitas a los trabajos no dejaban de ser eso, y por mas que lo hicieran sonar como algo divertido un festival de literatura donde lo único que haríamos es leer, tampoco ayudaba mucho a lograr el objetivo de entusiasmarnos – **

**-bien, tenemos aquí a los diversos autores así que para hacerlo democrático, cada una tomara un papel con el nombre del autor y luego uno con la obra que leerán lo haremos por columnas, así que comencemos – no me parecía muy democrático, pero que podía hacer, quejarme no solucionaría nada, y este día todo me daba igual, al menos todo lo que no tuviera que ver con el Padre Shaoran ¿Qué podría ser lo que lo tenia así? –**

**-Señorita Kinomoto – escuche a la maestra decir mi nombre cuando llego mi turno, la verdad ya no había mucho que elegir, así que no me quedaba mas que resignarme a lo que me tocara, y no se porque presentía no me iría muy bien, sin mas tome el papel donde estaba el nombre del autor y se lo entregue a la maestra – muy bien el señor Shakespeare – dijo entusiasmada, acto que yo no compartía – ahora elija la obra –**

**-no Romeo y Julieta – dije levemente para mi misma esperando que esto se cumpliera, seria lo ultimo que me faltaba, de todo lo que podía elegir que me tocara lo mas cursi y trillado – ¡Rayos! – pero al parecer esta vez la suerte no estaba de mi lado, y debí llamar a lo que no quería ya que efectivamente esa obra fue la que me toco, y mi cara de decepción fue mas que evidente, sobre todo para mi prima que no disimulo para nada su sonrisa al ver mi expresión, ella tuvo mejor suerte que yo en la repartición de las obras – **

**-pueden retirar los ejemplares de sus obra en la biblioteca, todos están disponibles, así que quiero que para el final de la semana tengan buena parte leído – dijo la maestra para dejar por finalizada la clase –**

**Salimos del salón y aun no había quitado mi cara de tragedia, aunque sabia que no se debía al simple hecho de tener que leer esa obra, mas bien era por lo que había estado sintiendo en estos días, y no hablaba solo por lo que el Padre me hacia sentir, eso solo era una parte de lo que me pasaba, a esto había que agregarle el cumulo de imágenes que se estaban formando todas las noches en mi mente mientras dormía, cada vez dudaba mas que fueran sueños, mas bien era esa parte de mi vida que esperaba no recordar nunca, pero tal parecía que seria inevitable.**

**-no entiendo porque te molesta tanto, será menos trabajo – escuche a Tomoyo, y su comentario me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer para ella solo estaba molesta por la obra, y no me molestaría en desmentirla, que caso tenia –**

**-que cuestión tiene leerla, ya se como empieza y como termina – le dije con cierta molestia, al menos eso no era mentira –**

**-ya no reniegues y mejor vamos de una vez a la biblioteca – al ver que no quería ir, me tomo por un brazo y me halo un poco para que empezara a caminar –**

**-no me gustan las obras de tragedias románticas – le dije mientras la veía sonreír, y decidí que lo mejor era ya no pensar en lo que me estaba atormentando, y sentarme en la tarea aunque no me gustara mucho –**

**Me entretuve un poco entre los pasillos de la biblioteca antes de llegar al área en la que debía buscar, durante mi castigo me había aprendido perfectamente como estaba distribuida la biblioteca, y no tenia ninguna prisa por buscar mi ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, como si no tuviera ya bastantes tragedias en mi vida para agregarle una obra romántica fatídica, pude ver la mirada de reproche por parte de Tomoyo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que me decidí a encaminarme hasta el área de literatura y buscar lo que nos interesaba, Tomoyo encontró rápidamente la suya y empezó a ojearla, no tardaría mucho en empezar a leerla y sumirse en el libro, suspire y me dispuse a buscar el mío, se encontraba en el estante mas alto y no estaba de ánimos para buscar una escalera así que me dispuse alcanzarla poniéndome en puntillas y extendiendo mi brazo lo mas que podía, pero no era suficiente, no lograba alcanzarla, así que me extendí un poco mas haciendo esfuerzo con lo que solo logre tocarlo un poco pero sin ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarla. **

**-déjeme ayudarla – escuche una voz a mis espaldas, que no tarde en reconocer y solo logre percibir su mano acercándose con mucha facilidad hasta el libro que yo con tanto esfuerzo trataba de alcanzar, pude sentir el leve roce de su mano con la mía al tomar el libro, me gire a verlo, y veía la portada atentamente, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando me entrego en mis manos la obra –**

**-gracias – le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa, y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto nerviosa por su cercanía, su expresión no había cambiado mucho desde que lo vi, seguía pareciéndome que estaba agobiado, su rostro estaba serio, no como antes cuando tenia algo contra mi, pero una expresión muy severa –**

**-no sabía que fuera amante de este tipo de literatura – me dijo viendo el libro que tenia en mis manos, y yo no pude evitar dar un suspiro de resignación ante este hecho, al menos eso serviría para pensar en otra cosa y aliviar los nervios que me hacia sentir –**

**-no es a mi gusto que voy a leerla – dije con cierto disgusto, y vi que Tomoyo se acercaba a nosotros al escuchar la forma en que me había expresado, a ella aun le parecía divertida mi actitud y no era para menos, me estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil por algo que no valía la pena –**

**-es para el festival – dijo ella aclarándole el porque teníamos que leer –**

**-ya comprendo – dijo él Padre como si ahora el que fuera a leer eso tuviera sentido, no era mucho de ese tipo de literatura y era algo que no me molestaba admitir, pero al parecer este hecho sirvió para que su expresión cambiara un poco, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se veía mucho mejor así – y por lo que veo no le agrada nada – dijo un poco mas divertido –**

**-en lo absoluto, hubiera preferido cualquier otra – dije mostrando mi disgusto por el hecho –**

**-¿y usted que tiene, señorita Daidoji? – le pregunto a mi prima –**

**-Otelo – dijo al tiempo que le mostraba el libro sin dejar de sonreír – nos tocaron las tragedias – note que la actitud de ella para con el Padre no era la misma de antes, al parecer el haber hecho una simple salida le había aclarado los pensamientos, me alegraba mucho eso, la verdad el pensar estar enamorada de un seminarista era algo que la atormentaba mucho y era bueno ver que sus sentimientos se estaban aclarando, lo cual me recordaba que los míos solo se estaban confundiendo, y lo que menos quería era tener un conflicto como ese –**

**-por lo que veo usted esta más de acuerdo con lo que le toco – dijo él mostrando una sonrisa que cada vez me parecía más encantadora y cautivante, pero lo que menos quería era demostrar lo que sentía, o mas bien dicho lo que me hacia sentir –**

**-es mejor que esto – dije tratando de seguir molesta solo por el hecho de tener que leer ese libro –**

**-bueno yo las dejo trabajar – dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse – disfruten la lectura – por la forma en que lo había dicho sonaba un tanto sarcástico, lo cual me hizo ver que también podía bromear, al parecer aun tenia muchas cosas por descubrir del Padre Shaoran, pero ahora me preguntaba que tanto me convenía seguir descubriendo –**

**Ya no sabia como sentirme con respecto a él, la verdad de un tiempo a la fecha su cercanía empezaba a producirme cosas que no me estaban gustando. Ahora entendía a Tomoyo, cuando se decía enamorada de él, ya que no era muy difícil sentirse confundida, porque eso era lo que me pasaba, estaba confundida, no podía haber otra razón para sentirme así, seguramente era que ahora su cercanía me resultaba agradable y sumado a su atractivo físico era una combinación peligrosa, pero era seguro que eso no pasaría de ahí, no lo permitiría. **

**La semana había sido bastante trabajosa, y la verdad esperaba con ansias el fin de semana. Ese había sido uno de los días en que tal parecía que lo único que tenia que hacer era tareas, no habíamos dejado de realizar trabajos en todo el día, y me sentía muy cansada cuando la jornada termino, entre los exámenes y los trabajos la verdad me sentía impaciente porque terminara y poder tomarme unos días de descanso en el rancho, era lo único que quería que ocupara mi mente en el resto de la semana, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me deje caer en la cama, y ya no tenia ánimos de moverme más, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. **

_-¡Sakura! Sal de ahí rápido – escuchaba esa vos un tanto lejana, y trate de reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, pero no podía ubicarlo, lo que podía sentir era mucha angustia, como si todo mi mundo girara, estaba mareada y había una extraña sensación en mi pecho – ¡Sakura! – escuche de nuevo mi nombre –_

_-Sakura date prisa – esta vez era una voz diferente, quería distinguir a mi alrededor así que hice un esfuerzo para lógralo, pude ver que me encontraba en el interior de un auto, eso fue lo poco que pude distinguir, pero no parecía estar en la carretera, de hecho hacia un movimiento extraño, sentí como el auto se movía mas, y al observar mejor me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la orilla de un gran barranco – ¡Sakura! – Escuche el grito de alguien que no podía distinguir, pero estaba segura de reconocer la voz – ¡Sakura! – escuche nuevamente pero al girarme a ver a la persona que me hablaba sentí como el auto empezaba a rodar, y no parecía detenerse, sentía los golpes en mi cuerpo mientras el auto seguía rodando y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, solo podía sentir los golpes, sobre todo uno muy fuerte en la cabeza, hasta que todo se detuvo, y ya no sentí nada –_

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, y me senté sobre la cama, mi respiración era muy agitada, y una leve capa de sudor recorría mi cara, busque en mi mesa el inhalador, ya que este hecho había echo que me cansara, pero aun al aplicarlo el alivio tardo un poco en llegar, recordar esa imágenes me hacia sentir muy mal, una sensación de agobio llegaba a mi cada vez que soñaba con ese día, esa era la escena que había estado reviviendo desde hace unos días, y no lograba sacar de mi cabeza que eso era lo que había sucedido aquel fatídico día, pero yo no quería recordar, no quería hacerlo, no quería enterarme de lo sucedido, me deje caer en la cama, y sentí las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro.

¿Por qué ahora venia todo eso a mi cabeza? Ahora que no quería saber que era lo que había pasado, no quería saber lo sucedido, no quería reconocer que por mi culpa casi mueren mis amigos, porque todo había sido mi culpa, el informe policiaco lo decía, mi grado de alcohol era muy alto, tanto que ni siquiera debí haber sido capaz de manejar ni un metro, pero lo hice, y el desenlace no pudo tener peores consecuencias. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, ni cuando me quede dormida nuevamente, lo que si sabia era por mas que tratara de negármelo, lo sucedido esa noche pronto estaría de regreso en mi memoria, y esto solo reanimaría el sentimiento de culpa que desde hace mas de un año tenia guardado en mi ser.

**No me había sentido muy bien de animo al día siguiente, y no fue de sorprenderse que Tomoyo tratara de averiguar lo que me sucedía, pero unas pocas palabras bastaron para que comprendiera que el hecho se debía a mi accidente y le dije que no quería hablar sobre el tema para que dejara de presionarme, ella había dicho que no me obligaría hablar sobre eso si no quería, y lo había cumplido, por alguna razón no quería hablar de eso con nadie, aunque todos sabían que yo había sido la causante del hecho, por alguna razón trataban de hacerme sentir como si hubiera sido una victima, pero yo sabia que no era así, las consecuencias que ese accidente trajo a mi vida, a penas y era lo que me merecía, lo único malo es que mis padres fueron los que tuvieron que sufrir por esto, y eso me hacia sentir aun mas culpable, los hice pasar 8 meses de angustia, y unos cuantos mas soportando mi mal humor, pero jamás me dejaron sola, aunque no mereciera toda su preocupación por haberlos desobedecido, todo crimen tiene un castigo, y yo había pagado muy caro el mío.**

**Sin darme cuenta había caminado bastante y me había alejado de todas, me encontraba en uno de los jardines mas apartados, y me acerque hasta uno de los arboles, me recosté en el, y mire el cielo, el día era muy hermoso para estarme lamentando del pasado, suspire y trate de pensar en otra cosa, ya tenia bastante con mis sueños durante la noche como para estar pensando en eso todo el día, mire el libro que tenia en mis manos, no había terminado con la lectura de la obra que me correspondía y por lo visto era un buen momento para hacerlo, leer sobre las tragedias de otros me ayudaría a distraerme un poco de la mía.**

**-¡Ay de mí! ¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto – me detuve un momento en mi lectura, porque nos obligan a leer algo así, suspire de nuevo, sabia que por mucho que no me gustara tenia que terminar con eso y mientras mas pronto mejor, no le veía el caso seguir leyendo si ya sabia como terminaba incluso me sabia muchos de los diálogos, quien no, pero me resigne y me decidí a seguir, esta vez leyendo en voz alta, nadie iba a escucharme y tal vez así me resultaba mas divertido.**

**-Mi único enemigo es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco. ¿Qué es "Montesco"? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo. ¡Ah, ponte otro nombre! ¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre. Si Romeo no se llamase Romeo, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre. Romeo, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti, ¡tómame entera! – **

**-Te tomo la palabra – me sobresalte mucho al escuchar esa voz grave, sobre todo cuando reconocí de quien se trataba, y el tono tan sensual que me pareció que había usado, él no podía estar ahí escuchando todo lo que decía en voz alta, pero mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando se coloco frente a mi, viéndome fijamente, mi corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente, tenia una expresión diferente en su rostro, algo que no había visto y fue ahí cuando repare en la frase que había dicho, como debía interpretar eso, no estaba muy segura, lo comprendí hasta que el siguió hablando – Llámame "amor" y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo – me quede ahí como una tonta solo viendo su rostro y la sonrisa que tenia, mi mente parecía estar en blanco, o eso creí –**

**-¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme? – ante su expresión me vi tentada a seguir con eso, y de alguna manera me sabia por completo ese dialogo, no pude resistirme después de escucharlo decir las palabras con tanta… pasión –**

**-El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté. No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú – pude sentir como se acercaba mas a mi lentamente, como si temiera que yo saliera corriendo en algún momento, pero era algo que no haría nunca, la verdad no estaba coordinando bien al tenerlo tan cerca, nunca habíamos estado así, pude percibir su perfume, y ver en la profundidad de sus ojos, justo como lo hice en la discoteca, pero esta vez había algo mas en su mirada, y no sabia si se debía al hecho de estar personificando a Romeo, y yo solo podía verlo y quedar hipnotizada por su mirada, así que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar la siguiente parte del diálogo que llevamos a cabo –**

**-¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí y te creeré. Si jurases, podría ser perjuro. Dicen que Júpiter se ríe de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Romeo! Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe – esta vez fui yo la que acerco a el, mis ojos recorrían su rostro varonil, en especial sus labios, que esta vez estaban frente a mi como si estuvieran a mi disposición y yo pudiera tomarlos –**

**-Juro por esa luna santa que platea las copas de estos árboles... –**

** -Ah, no jures por la luna, esa inconstante que cada mes cambia en su esfera, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable – no supe ni en que momento nos habíamos acercado tanto, pero seguía perdida en su mirada mientras realizábamos ese dialogo, tanto que podía sentir como si las palabras que decía fueran reales y dirigidas a mi, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, y esa sensación de mariposas en mi estomago se hizo presente, sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos permanecía enfocados en sus labios y sin darme cuenta me sentí tentada a besarlos –**

**-¿Por quién voy a jurar? – el se había inclinado un poco para quedar a mi altura, tanto que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, y eso me hizo estremecer de una manera inimaginable, me asuste un tanto ante esta sensación, era algo que no había sentido antes, retrocedí un poco ante el temor que me invadía, no hacer algo que no debía, si no a todo lo que su presencia me hacia sentir, pero me encontré con que al estar recostada en el árbol, no tenia mucho lugar para seguir retrocediendo, pero él si pudo avanzar los pasos yo había dado para alejarme –**

**-No jures – dije colocando mis manos en su pecho como si con eso pudiera evitar que se acercara más a mi, pero al hacerlo mi corazón se acelero a un mas con este leve contacto, y nuevamente acerco su rostro al mío – o, si lo haces, jura por tu ser adorable, que es el dios de mi idolatría, y te creeré – no iba a poder resistirme mas a juntar sus labios con los míos, era algo que me parecía inevitable, así que lentamente hice lo que instintos me decían, me incline un poco para llegar a su altura –**

**-¡Ah, santa, santa noche! Temo que, siendo de noche, todo sea un sueño, harto halagador y sin realidad. – prácticamente dijo estar palabras sobre mis labios y no pude seguirme resistiendo, no puedo decir que fue un beso lo que siguió, pero si sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos – Sigue usted – escuche su voz hablar casi contra mis labios, fue hasta ese momento que reaccione y caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, aleje mi rostro de él, esperando que no hubiera notado nada de lo que sucedió, y lo que a juzgar por el calor en mi cara significaba que estaba… sonrojada, desde cuando yo podía sonrojarme, no era algo que me sucediera, eso no me pasaba a mi, pero sentirlo de esa forma, aunque había sido una caricia tan imperceptible que dudaba que hubiera reparado mucho en el hecho, al menos no parecía estar muy afectado, estaba visto que no sentía el corazón latirle en la orejas como yo en ese instante, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar siquiera en besarlo? Era algo que no debía volver a intentar nunca más –**

**-no recuerdo más – y era cierto, había olvidado por completo lo que seguía con el solo hecho de sentirlo tan cerca, fue él quien ahora se alejo unos pasos de mi, tenia en su rostro una sonrisa que en verdad me hacia pensar que no había sentido nada parecido a lo que mi cuerpo experimentaba con su presencia, no era que algún otro chico no me hubiera hecho sentir cosas, era solo que… esto iba mas allá de lo que había experimentado hasta el momento, nadie me había hecho sentir eso con algo tan leve como un roce de labios, y se podía llamar así siquiera, no había llegado a nada, y yo estaba ahí casi temblando como una hoja, esto no podía pasarme a mi, no era normal en mi persona que las sensaciones me afectaran hasta el punto de no poder responder con algo coherente, o detenerlas antes que lleguen a mas, que estaba pasando con migo –**

**-tiene el libro en sus manos – me dijo viendo el libro que sostenía con mucha fuerza, dirigí mi mirada también al objeto –**

**-ya perdí la página – alegue, a lo que lo vi sonreír, y por algún motivo no quería verlo a la cara, temía que lo que me estaba haciendo sentir se reflejara en mis ojos y lo notara –**

**-parece que se dejo llevar – regrese mi vista hacia el cuando lo escuche decir eso, parecía que después de todo si noto mis nervios –**

**-¿Qué? – dije un tanto temerosa de lo que pudiera estar pensando de mi en ese momento –**

**-que se dejo llevar por el personaje, ¿ya lo había representado antes? – me sentí aliviada al notar que se refería a eso y estaba visto que todo lo sucedido para el, había sido solo por la pequeña representación que había hecho de la obra –**

**-Eh... pues si, una vez hace ya algunos años, supongo que por eso aun recuerdo algunos diálogos – necesitaba que nuestra conversación se desviara a cualquier otro tema y alejar de mi mente los pensamientos que tenia, y tal vez esto podía ser un inicio –**

**-si, pude notarlo, parece que tiene buena memoria – trate de alejarme un poco de él, necesitaba espacio y respirar profundo –**

**-pues si – ya estando a cierta distancia de nuevo me gire a verlo – pero usted también conoce la obra, que ¿también la represento? –**

**-claro, también hace varios años – lo dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, cosa que no hacia que alejara de mi mente los pensamientos que tenía –**

**-y ¿Qué papel tenia? El de Julieta – lo vi reír mas con mi comentario, por un momento logre que la tensión en mi se bajara un poco –**

**-no, aunque me hubiera gustado, fui Romeo –**

**-¿y fue un buen Romeo? – por como había dicho los diálogos la pregunta estaba de más, claro que había sido un buen Romeo, no había que dudarlo –**

**-no lo se, mis amigos decían que si, que incluso… - se quedo un momento pensando como si recordara algo que le causa gracia y luego negó con la cabeza – nada olvídelo –**

**-¿Qué? –**

**-nada es una tontería – **

**-pero quiero escucharla – esto tenia que ayudarme a calmar mis emociones –**

**-bueno ellos decían que era tan bueno que muchas se peleaban por ser Julieta solo por escucharme decir los diálogos – eso no lo dudaba, lo hacia de una forma que cualquiera se… ¿pelearía? **

**-¿se peleaban? – pregunte reparando hasta entonces en lo que había dicho –**

**-literalmente, pero siempre creí que era broma, lo que me parecía extraño era que hubieran tantas suplentes de Julieta, todas las que lograban el papel sufrían algún percance que no les permitía salir en la obra, la verdad la presentación fue un desastre – al parecer el recuerdo le resultaba gracioso, y ahora me sentía capaz de mantener una conversación con él sin temer que mis piernas flaquearan y me dejaran caer al piso, o que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho –**

**-vaya, me es difícil imaginarlo a usted, en la escuela, o… participando en una obra de teatro, menos, siendo perseguido por mujeres queriendo ser Julieta –**

**-no veo porque, ya le dije que no naci en seminario, no veo que le resulta tan difícil de imaginar –**

**-es que es tan…. Estricto y… serio que cuesta creer que fue diferente antes –**

**-tampoco es que fuera tan diferente entonces, es solo que vivía como cualquier joven de mi edad –**

**-eso es lo que me resulta difícil de creer –**

**-¿Qué alguna vez fui joven? – no pude evitar reír por la forma en que lo dijo, como si creyera que es un viejo, pero era de todo menos eso, y yo podía afirmarlo con certeza después de verlo nadar tan diestramente –**

**-no, el que haya tenido una vida como un joven normal, para mi es difícil imaginarlo diferente a lo que veo ahora – su gesto me hizo ver que no le gustaba mucho lo que decía – bueno… es que ni siquiera lo he visto con ropa diferente, o de otro color que no sea negro – y la única vez que lo había visto con otro atuendo o casi sin el fue impresionante –**

**-bueno, viéndolo así supongo que es comprensible – me miro de una manera extraña, no sabia exactamente como interpretar su expresión – parece que lo que sea que la preocupaba se esta disipando – me quede sorprendida cuando dijo eso, ¿Cómo era que había notado que me sucedía algo? –**

**-¿Qué le hace pensar que algo me preocupa? – sonrió como si preguntara algo que es evidente, pero para mi no había nada que le indicara a él que tenia algo que me estaba preocupando –**

**-su comportamiento no ha sido el mismo esta semana, la he notado un tanto distante – al parecer no era la única que había estado pendiente de él, también parecía haber estado pendiente de mi – ¿y que es lo que la preocupa? – su pregunta me tomo un tanto por sorpresa –**

**-no tengo nada que me preocupe, es solo… - por un instante me sentí tentada a contarle lo que me sucedía, pero seguramente si lo sabia solo tendría reproches de su parte, y quien sabe como lo tomaría, de por si me había costado mucho trabajo que tuviera un opinión distinta de mi, como para ahora darle un motivo que lo que siempre pensó de mi se convirtiera en algo real, no iba arriesgarme a ello – es algo que ya no tiene importancia –**

**-parece que aun oculta algunas cosas Señorita Kinomoto, no se que mas pueda descubrir de usted y que tan bueno sea – sonreí cuando me dijo esto –**

**-yo podría decir lo mismo de usted, lo he visto un tanto desanimado en la semana –**

**-bueno, lo mío es solo…. – trato de imitar mi tono al hablar, y sonrió cuando vi mi gesto de desaprobación por ello – nada de importancia supongo simplemente que a veces nos tomamos las cosas muy a pecho –**

**-y que es lo que se toma tan a pecho – lo vi dirigir su mirada al cielo, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a su preocupación, luego de nuevo fijo sus ojos en mi – **

**-mi vida – dijo simplemente, y la verdad no supe a que punto en particular se refería, a su vida en general, o su vida futura como sacerdote, era muy amplio el termino y no había explicado mucho, iba a pedirle que lo hiciera cuando escuche a lo lejos sonar la campana, tal parecía que no podía encontrar el momento propicio para indagar sobre lo que me interesaba de él – será mejor que se de prisa o llegara tarde a clase –**

**-si, nos vemos luego Padre – le dije mientras me disponía a tomar mi camino, lo vi sonreír con resignación, al menos ya no le resultaba insultante esa palabra de mi parte –**

**Me aleje de ahí casi corriendo, no sabia bien si era por no llegar tarde, o alejarme del Padre lo mas rápido posible, aunque mis emociones se hubieran calmado durante nuestra conversación, no dejaba de preocuparme todo lo que me había hecho sentir con su cercanía, y con es casi beso de mi parte, ya no entendía que pasaba con migo, y con todo el control que siempre me sentí orgullosa de tener sobre mis emociones, como era que ese hombre con un simple dialogo que ni siquiera iba dirigido a mi, pudiera poner a mil mis sentidos, tenia que encontrar la forma de lograr controlar todo lo que sentía cuando lo tenia cerca, porque evitar verlo era algo que no estaba en mis planes hacer, al parecer después de todo, si necesitaba con urgencia un viaje al rancho para tomar un poco de aire… y no me refería precisamente a mi problema de salud.**

**Continuara…. **

**Holas**

**Parece que hoy si me tarde mucho, mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero no había podido terminar el capitulo, me costo mucho encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, y sobre todo para llevar las cosas a este punto sin acelerarlas mucho, si lo hago no voy a logar lo que quiero, se que tal vez para este capitulo ya tendría que estar mas adelantada la relación entre S&S, pero no me parecer que ayude mucho a la historia si apresuro las cosas, cuando se den será lo adecuado.**

**Para los que tenían dudas no pienso dejar la historia, si logre terminar la anterior también voy hacerlo con esta, no importa que me resulte también larga, tal parece que no puedo escribir historias cortas, y que todo pase rápido, así que van a tener que esperar un poco mas para ver acción. **

**Gracias a los que siempre dejan sus comentarios, incluidos los que me decían que actualizara pronto, espero su opinión sobre el cap. Y nos leemos en la próxima.**

**PD. También pueden encontrarme en el facebook**


	10. Una visita al rancho

**Regrese, no he desaparecido todavía, para los que pensaron que no iba a seguir la historia pues les digo que así me tarde mucho voy a terminarla, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, que les advierto, tal vez no sea lo que espera, así que espero sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

**Una visita al rancho**

**Tomoyo**

Debía agradecerle a la tía Nadeshiko esto por siempre, el haber conseguido que mamá me dejara ir al rancho con Sakura era toda una proeza y me parecía mentira que hubiera aceptado, pero lo hizo, y aquí estaba preparando mis cosas para ir al rancho, tenia muchas emociones encontradas, desde el día que fui a la disco no había vuelto a salir y no estaba muy segura de cómo me sentiría en ese lugar, bueno mas bien con las personas que habían en el lugar, para ser mas especifica con Toya Kinomoto, era la primera vez que lo vería en casi dos años, y decir que no estaba nerviosa por eso seria mentir.

Esperaba que como dijo Sakura no pasara mucho tiempo en la casa, de esa forma no tendría que cruzarme con él. Al parecer era algo que aun no terminaba de superar. Termine de empacar y me dispuse a esperar que llegaran por mi, y no tardaron mucho tiempo, cuando sonó el timbre baje para recibir a mi prima, encontrándola en el recibidor.

-¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? – Fue su saludo al verme, y una risa de burla con incredulidad apareció en su rostro – ¿con esa ropa piensas ir al rancho? Creí que el uniforme era solo para usarlo en el colegio – seguía muy divertida riéndose de mi atuendo, y sabia que tenia razón para hacerlo pero para mi no era nada divertido – espero que lleves otra clase de ropa en la maleta por que si no soy capaz de pasar al centro comercial por algo decente, para que te pongas –

-pues no, todo lo que va en la maleta es igual a lo que traigo puesto – y era cierto, con dificultad tenia un par de jeans bastante pasados de moda, pero eran mejor que lo que portaba –

-pues entonces si pasaremos por algo de ropa, no puedes ir así, ni siquiera deberías molestarte en llevar la maleta – me habría gustado mucho no llevarla pero no era posible –

-pues me temo que voy a tener que llevarla, por que voy a tener que regresar con la misma ropa que voy – no podía simplemente regresar vestida diferente ya que cuando volviera mi madre ya estaría en casa, y después de esta pequeña libertad que me había dado, no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos, y que de nuevo volviera a dejarme enclaustrada en la casa –

-como quieras, pero si vamos a comprar otras cosas – me advirtió –

-en eso si estoy de acuerdo con tigo – sonreí, la verdad si ella no me lo hubiera pedido, yo habría tomado la decisión de pasar a comprar ropa, no pensaba presentarme frente a… las demás personas vestida como una moja – de hecho ya lo había pensado, así que es mejor que nos vayamos antes que se nos haga mas tarde – me sonrió con complicidad, tome mi maleta y salimos de la casa, en la puerta nos esperaba Dan, se hizo cargo de mi equipaje, y note que mi prima traía un invitado inesperado – ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Pregunte al ver la enorme cabeza de color negro azulado que asomaba por la ventana de la camioneta –

-lo llevo de paseo – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, me acerque a el con cautela, la verdad hacia mucho que no lo veía y no pensaba arriesgarme a que no me reconociera y tuviéramos algún encuentro no muy grato, pero parecía contento de verme, aun así no pude confiarme, lentamente trate de acariciarlo y al ver que respondía bien a mi gesto lo hice con mas confianza – no podía dejarlo en casa solo, el pobre pasa toda la semana aburrido, así que decidí traerlo con nosotras, espero que no te moleste –

-claro que no, solo me sorprendí hace mucho que no lo veía, se acerco mas a mi hasta que lamio mi mejilla, y pude estar tranquila, al parecer aun me recordaba, ese perro en verdad era muy dulce, su tamaño y apariencia difería mucho en su personalidad – ¿Cómo has estado Cancerbero? – Dejo salir un ladrido, como si estuviera respondiendo a mi pregunta – parece que no puedes dejarlo mucho tiempo –

-no sabes el suplicio que es no verlo toda la semana, nadie lo cuida y lo quiere como yo – y eso podía asegurarlo, desde que le habían regalado ese perro se habían vuelto inseparables, incluso se pelaba mucho con mi tía por no dejarlo quedarse con ella en su habitación, no me imaginaba como se pondría si algo le pasaba a Cancerbero – será mejor que nos vayamos, o se nos hará muy tarde – sin decir mas tomamos nuestros asientos, y nos dispusimos para el viaje –

Nuestra primera parada fue el centro comercial, era una parada indispensable en el camino, aunque no volviera a usar la ropa que comprara en un tiempo, quería guardar algo para alguna otra ocasión que se presentara, necesitaba tener reservar si quería seguir saliendo el resto del año, y no iba a esperar que fuera siempre Sakura quien me prestara ropa, así que era mejor equiparme con lo indispensable.

Visitamos varias tiendas y terminamos comprando mas cosas de las necesarias, hasta Sakura se compro ropa nueva, la notaba un tanto mas animada luego de estos días en que parecía muy ausente, no quise indagar mucho en lo que le pasaba, porque suponía por donde venía la cosa, estaba segura que tenia que ver con el accidente que tuvo, y por mas que había intentado no lograba hacerla hablar del hecho, pero esperaba que con esta salida mejorara bastante, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, por lo pronto había recordado lo buena que era saqueando tiendas, bueno ambas lo éramos, incluso yo mas que ella, amaba comprar, y probarme todo lo que pudiera, era una liberación para el alma, al menos para la mía.

Me había hecho tan bien el hacerlo no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que me compre ropa decente, como lo dije era como liberar mi alma, me sentía viva luego de tanto encierro, y sabia que al igual que a Sakura a mi también me haría bien respirar aire fresco, sin importar lo que me encontrara en el camino.

El trayecto fue bastante ameno, nos la pasamos escuchando música, entre alguna que ya estaba fuera de moda, y otra un poco mas moderna, no podía creer que hasta en eso estuviera desfasada, pero me pondría al corriente, con Cancerbero a nuestro lado fue un tanto dificultoso el estar muy cómodas, pero hasta el estaba disfrutando del paseo, para mi prima era casi como si fuera su bebe. No hablamos de nada que nos hiciera ponernos tristes o a disgusto, lo único que haríamos estos días era disfrutar de la naturaleza. Llegamos al rancho casi al atardecer y al ver de nuevo todo eso llegaron a mi recuerdos de nuestra infancia, cuando éramos niñas, solíamos venir casi todos los fines de semana, habíamos aprendido a montar, y hacíamos cabalgatas para ir a nadar en el rio que había cerca, varios cumpleaños de Sakura se celebraron aquí, nuestra vida no tenia mayores complicaciones entonces, solo había diversión, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió cuando estuvimos frente a la casa, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, todo estaba como lo recordaba. Bajamos del auto y el primero en salir fue Cancerbero, quien no tardo en empezar a correr por todos lados como si lo hubieran liberado, yo me dedique admirar el paisaje como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia.

-y bien ¿Qué te parece? – me pregunto mi prima, suspire profundamente antes de contestarle –

-maravilloso, todo esta igual que antes, es hermoso –

-pues si, lo que sea de cada quien Toya lo ha cuidado muy bien, parece que para eso si tenia talento – al escucharla decir eso, me puse un poco tensa, escuchar hablar sobre él era algo que aun no sabia como controlar y necesitaba relajarme, no seria bueno que notara que aun tenia algún efecto sobre mi, no cuando estaba visto que yo nunca lo había tenido sobre él – vamos adentro estoy segura que Amaya nos esta esperando con algo delicioso – era evidente que en su alegría por esta aquí no había notado lo que yo estaba sintiendo, y no quería arruinar el momento, así que lo mejor era hacer lo que habíamos venido hacer, alejarnos de los problemas que nos aquejaban, aunque en mi caso tuviera que encontrarme con uno de ellos en el lugar –

La casa tampoco había tenido cambios muy significativos, todo seguía en el lugar de siempre, el enorme recibidor, la chimenea que estaba encendida, todo tenia un ambiente de calidez que atraía, no habíamos terminado de llegar cuando fuimos recibidas por Amaya.

-¡que bueno que llegaron! – escuchamos que dijo cuando nos tuvo cerca –

-Amaya que gusto verte – dijo mi prima, y tanto Sakura como yo la abrazamos, ella había trabajado en el rancho por años, la conocíamos desde siempre, era una mujer ya entrada en años, pero su rostro reflejaba mucha gentileza, y he de decir que nos consentía mucho, en todos los aspectos, desde ayudarnos a cubrir nuestras travesuras, hasta ayudarnos a llevarlas acabo alguna vez –

-pero que lindas están – dijo mientras nos veía de arriba abajo – ya no queda prácticamente nada de las niñas que venían a visitarnos –

-no hemos cambiado mucho, solo crecimos un poco – dijo Sakura, se notaba que estaba muy contenta de estar en el rancho, y la verdad su alegría me había contagiado tanto como para olvidar un momento de Toya –

-eso veo, deben estar cansadas del viaje, por que no suben a sus cuartos a descansar y luego me acompañan a la cocina para que coman algo –

-nos preparaste de comer – dije entusiasmada al escuchar eso, otra de sus cualidades radicaba en las delicias que preparaba para comer –

-claro que si muchas cosas, no tanto como para arruinar la cena, pero suficiente, espero que no sean de esas niñas que cuidan todo lo que comen – ambas reímos por el tono que uso al final, como si nos estuviera reprendiendo –

-claro que no – dije aclarando el punto – menos si tu cocinaste – eso pareció ponerla mas contenta –

-bueno vayan entonces, las espero en la cocina, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que han hecho en este tiempo –

-entonces no tardaremos mucho – dije, y tómanos nuestro camino hacia las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo nivel, me sentía en verdad muy contenta de estar aquí, hacia tanto que no estaba en mi esa sensación de libertad, pero no habíamos empezado a subir cuando la mascota de mi prima entro corriendo para colocarse a su lado –

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – dijo Amaya reprendiéndola por la presencia del perro –

-no podía dejarlo solo, me hará compañía el fin de semana –

-sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que se quede en tu habitación –

-solo será por un par de días – note la cara de disgusto por un momento, pero luego sonrió y supuse que eso significaba que le permitiría quedarse dentro de la casa, mas específicamente en el cuarto de mi prima – por cierto ¿Dónde esta Toya? – dijo mi prima mientras se detenía para hablarle nuevamente a Amaya y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que al parecer mi libertad no seria tan completa, hasta que no me enfrentara a él, y lo que aun podía sentir –

-salió desde la mañana y es la hora que no ha regresado, dijo que estaría aquí cuando llegaras, pero mira no aparecido, aunque casi no permanece en la casa, trabaja todo el día y por las noches se va a visitar a sus "amigas" si es que se las puede llamar así – sentí como si un peso cayera sobre mi cuando escuche eso, era como si el mundo se me viniera abajo, me molestaba sentirme así, a mi que podía importarme lo que él hiciera con su vida, ya no tendría que significar nada para mi, así como yo nunca fui algo importante para él, no tenia porque afectarme el que anduviera con una y contra –

-no puedo creer que siga comportándose así – dijo Sakura, y sin decir más siguió el camino hasta la habitación, y yo también, no estaba dispuesta a amargarme el viaje por Toya, no después de poder salir luego de tanto tiempo –

Bajamos a comer algo, y hasta el momento todo iba bien, aunque era indudable que me afectaba el inminente encuentro con Toya, lo mejor era que apareciera de una vez y terminar con esto, necesitaba saber como me sentiría al verlo nuevamente, quería acabar con lo ultimo que quedaba de mis dudas de una vez, si había logrado superar el enamoramiento por el Hermano Shaoran, también podía olvidarme de lo que creía sentir por Toya, porque ya no podía sentir nada por él, no podía ser posible que aun moviera cosas en mi, pero sin darme cuenta había estado muy pendiente de la puerta, como si de un momento a otro fuera abrirse y diera paso a mi martirio en persona.

-no creo que aparezca todavía – me dijo Sakura, sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer había notado mi estado de ansiedad, y no era para menos, no lograba disimularlo muy bien que dijéramos –

-no estoy esperando que aparezca – dije esperando sonar segura de mis palabras –

-pues para mí si – me miro como si lo que ella dijera fuera la verdad absoluta – Amaya nos dijo que hay ocasiones en las que no viene a dormir, tal vez hoy sea un día es esos – si con eso esperaba tranquilizarme, había logrado el efecto contrario –

-si eso me hace sentir mejor gracias – dije con sarcasmo, y al escucharme cayó en cuenta de lo que implicaba su comentario –

-lo siento – aunque su disculpa no parecía muy sincera, sabía que no era porque no lo sintiera, sino por lo que eso significaba para mí –

-ya te dije, no me interesa verlo, además quedamos que lo mejor para mi era conocer a alguien que me haga salir de mi mundo, y de quien pueda enamorarme – ese era el plan hasta entonces, y no pensaba salirme de el, era lo mas seguro que podía hacer –

-bueno si eso es lo que crees, sigue buscando, yo no voy a sacarte de eso – y sabia que no lo haría, es mas estaba segura que hasta me ayudaría a encontrar ese alguien, y el joven que había conocido en la discoteca podría ser un buen candidato – por que no vamos afuera a respirar un poco de aire –

-claro por que no – le dije, y la verdad no era tan mala idea, necesitaba respirar un poco para aclarar mis pensamientos. Estuvimos un rato simplemente escuchando los sonidos de la noche, como Sakura solía llamarlos, había un cielo estrellado sobre nosotras, se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos, y había un ambiente de tranquilidad que era muy agradable –

-voy al establo a ver como están mis caballos ¿vienes con migo? – me pregunto luego de un rato, pero estaba muy cómoda en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, frente a la casa en un columpio para jardín de madera que había ahí, todo se apreciaba mejor entre tanta imperturbabilidad –

-no prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más –

-como quieras – se alejo dejándome sola, y con el tiempo para volver a sumirme en mis pensamientos, me levante del columpio y camine un poco, sentía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, todo era tan calmo, tan tranquilo, cualquiera podía perderse en ese escenario –

Seguí caminando un poco más, la noche hermosa y el ambiente sereno, fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de cascos de caballo, fije mi vista hasta donde provenía el sonido, y pude ver la figura de un hombre a caballo acercándose hacia el lugar donde me encontraba, se veía imponente cabalgando lentamente hacia mi, me quede fija mirándolo, por alguna razón no podía apartar mis ojos de él, no fue hasta que estuvo frente a mi que logre reconocerlo y me quede con la mirada clavada en él, sobre todo en su rostro, era como si no pudiera moverme, su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo como si me estuviera reconociendo, me sentí un tanto intimidada por su escrutinio ya que tenia que verlo hacia arriba al estar en el caballo. Desmonto y empezó a caminar lánguidamente hacia mí, quise retroceder, salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no respondían a mis órdenes.

Por mas que lo intente no pude apartar mis ojos de él cuando lo tuve frente a mi, no había cambiado mucho en estos años, solo que ahora se veía mas… hombre, sobre todo al estar vestido de esa manera, con esos jeans ajustados, botas, chamarra de cuero y sombrero vaquero, y en su rostro una ligera barba, no sabia si se la dejaba con intención o era solo que no se había afeitado, el hecho era que lo hacia lucir mas… atractivo de lo que recordaba, era todo un vaquero, varonil y apuesto. Al igual que yo a él, me examinaba con la mirada, esa mirada oscura que parecía encerrar tantos sentimientos, sentimientos que tal parecía solo era capaz de transmitir a través de su mirada.

-vaya, vaya, miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, parece que has cambiado un poco en este tiempo… primita – al escuchar su voz ronca me di cuenta que aun no estaba preparada para verlo, se me removió todo por dentro cuando lo tuve frente a mi tan cerca, pero no iba a quedarme sin decirle nada después de ese saludo tan poco cortés y sobre todo por haberme llamado primita, él sabia perfectamente que siempre me desagrado que me llamara de esa forma, me sonaba bastante irónico la manera en que lo decía –

-y por lo que veo tú no has cambiado nada – trate de sonar un tanto ofensiva, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenia Toya, logre el efecto contrario –

-¿y eso te parece mal? – su pregunta tenia sarcasmo por todos lados, estaba visto que seguía siendo un patán, idiota… pero que hacia que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente –

-bastante, a veces es bueno cambiar algunas actitudes – se acerco aun mas a mi, y mi corazón se acelero aun mas, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, y lo que menos quería era que él lo notara –

-antes no parecían molestarte mis "actitudes" –

-siempre me han molestado tus actitudes, y te lo hice saber en muchas ocasiones – su sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro, y cada vez me sentía mas incomoda ente su presencia –

-lo se pero no me diste tiempo a cambiarlas –

-tú jamás cambiaras – le dije con recriminación –

-tal vez tengas razón – camino aun más para quedar exactamente frente a mí, sin dejar de mirarme un solo momento – y… me echaste de menos en este tiempo –

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? – Dije un tanto ofendida por lo que trataba de insinuar con su comentario –

-porque soy un hombre un tanto difícil de olvidar –

-si no lo dudo, sobre todo porque eres un presumido de lo peor –

-yo no diría que es presumir… es recalcar lo que he escuchado – acerco una de sus manos a mi rostro lentamente con intenciones de acariciar mi mejilla, pero yo retrocedí un poco, a lo que pareció arrepentirse a ultimo momento y solo tomo un mechón de mi cabello – me da gusto poder verte de nuevo, espero que tu y mi hermana disfruten su fin de semana – su voz se había suavizado cuando dijo eso, sonaba mas sincera y cautivante, me miro fijamente por un rato mas y un silencio incomodo se formo entre nosotros, lo vi dar un largo suspiro al tiempo que soltó mi cabello, aparto sus ojos de mi y se alejo sin mas, como si algo lo hubiera ahuyentado, y yo me quede ahí con el corazón latiendo a mil y mi cuerpo temblando por su sola presencia, como podía aun tener ese efecto sobre mi, una simple caricia y un par de palabras habían bastado para hacerme sentir tantas cosas, al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil como imagine el olvidarme de él –

No se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, y me sentía una tonta por haber reaccionado de esa forma frente a él, o mas bien por no haber reaccionado como debía, no podía permitirle que me tratara de esa manera.

-aun estas aquí – escuche a Sakura hablarme y me gire a verla, se notaba mas relajada ahora que volvía de ver a sus caballos, al parece seguía siendo una actividad que la hacia sentirse mejor, a diferencia de todo lo que yo sentía de momento, todos mis sentimientos estaban revueltos, y de la forma que menos quería –

-si, no me di cuenta del tiempo –

-bueno pues ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que entremos, ya tengo hambre, y quiero saber a que hora aparecerá Toya –

-ya regreso – dije sin pensar, y mi tono de voz fue muy débil, tanto que dudaba que me hubiera escuchado, esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya que de lo que menos tenía ganas era de hablar de Toya Kinomoto –

-¿Cuándo? – Me pregunto como si no creyera del todo en lo que había dicho –

-hace un rato –

-¿lo viste? – para mi desgracia si lo había visto, y su presencia había dejado mi cuerpo con muchas sensaciones que me gustaría no sentir –

-si, también hable con él – si a eso se le podía llamar conversación, no sabia ni que habían sido las palabras que cruzamos –

-¿y…? – me pregunto como si de ese encuentro dependiera algo, pero no era así –

-nada – tampoco soné como esperaba, tal parecía que mis emociones aun no llegaban a la normalidad, y todavía estaba afectada por nuestro encuentro –

-y como debo entender ese nada – la verdad así como lo decía no había mucho que analizar, había sonado mas a decepción que otra cosa, pero era mejor no seguir por ese lado, ya que si aun no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía, era mejor no echar mas leña al fuego –

-como eso, no pasó nada – esta vez soné un tanto más segura, aunque solo fuera un decir –

-no sentiste nada al verlo – nada solo mi corazón acelerado y un sin fin de emociones que no podía describir, pensé para mi, mientras negaba con la cabeza –

-nada – dije bastante seria considerando como se me sentía, pero a juzgar por el rostro de Sakura no me había creído del todo, había cierta duda en su mirada, y no era para menos, ella siempre supo todo lo que paso con su hermano, bueno, lo que pudo haber llegado a pasar –

-pues me alegro, por que eso significa que todo esta olvidado y que te puedes enamorar de quien quieras, y que lo que el haga no te importa en lo mas mínimo – lo decía como si eso no pudiera ser posible, pero yo le demostraría que era capaz de olvidarme por completo de él –

-pues si, puede hacer lo que quiera no me importa en absoluto lo que haga, o deje de hacer, mi vida no gira en torno a él – en verdad me sorprendió decirlo como si el hecho fuera real, con tanta indiferencia, y por su rostro supe que algo de lo dicho creyó –

-que bueno que pienses así por que la verdad… - se detuvo de pronto en lo que decía y fijo la vista hacia el frente desviándola de mi – hola Toya, que gusto que te hayas dignado darme la bienvenida – cuando la escuche decir eso creí que se trataba de una broma e iba a reclamarle, pero para hacerlo mejor me gire a ver donde ella lo hacia, pero todo mi reclamo quedo en el olvido cuando vi la figura de Toya muy cercar de nosotras, y con un rostro inescrutable, era bastante diferente al que había visto en nuestro anterior encuentro, al parecer había escuchado lo que dije, mi corazón volvió a latir apresuradamente y me sentí muy mal por lo que había dicho, sobre todo porque era una mentira del tamaño del mundo, me sentí tentada a decir que lo que había escuchado no era cierto, pero no pude, estaba ahí parada sin saber que decir o hacer, el tenia su mira en mi, fija mirando mi rostro, pero de un momento a otro la aparto y miro a mi prima –

-hola Sakura, me da gusto verte – cambio del todo su expresión cuando le hablo, ahora tenia una sonrisa que no sabia como interpretar, ya que había sido un cambio tan radical que costaba mucho creer que pudiera ser otro hombre así de un momento a otro, ahora mas bien su gesto parecía ser el de un chiquillo planeando una travesura – Amaya Me mando a buscarlas, ya tiene la cena lista –

-vamos entonces – dijo Sakura y empezó a caminar hasta estar a su lado, él puso su mano en la cabeza de Sakura despeinándola, y ella trato de evitarlo – ya deja de hacer eso – dijo un tanto molesta – cuando vas a madurar – parecía estarlo reprendiendo, pero Toya solo sonrió más –

-nunca, estoy bien así, me gustan mis actitudes – esto ultimo lo dijo viéndome a mi por un instante, y supuse que el comentario iba dirigido a mi persona, no pude mantenerle la vista por lo que agache la cabeza y comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa, vi a Sakura negar con la cabeza, y también empezar a caminar –

-mejor démonos prisa, tengo hambre – dijo apresurando su paso –

Al parecer mi comentario poco le había importado, no significo nada para él, eso solo quería decir que contrario a lo que yo sentía en verdad yo no significaba nada en su vida. Y tal vez eso seria bueno, tenia algo de que aferrarme para meter en mi cabeza que Toya Kinomoto era cosa del pasado. De hecho un pasado que no tenía ni siquiera inicio.

* * *

Durante la cena me sentí bastante ausente e incomoda, aunque trataba de formar parte de la conversación estaba segura que ambos notaron mi estado de animo, y Toya seguía comportándose como si nada. Hasta me había hecho preguntas sobre el colegio y mi vida actual, se comportaba como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado de ver, no entendía que pretendía con todo eso, él sabia perfectamente que no había tenido mucha vida social en este tiempo, no le veía el caso a sus preguntas, y menos después de todo lo que me había dicho hace solo un momento.

Cuando la cena termino y al fin pude retirarme a mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama, tratando de relajarme y recalcándome que lo mejor era en la medida de lo posible tratar de no cruzarme en el camino con Toya, y eso no solo se incluía a mi visita de fin de semana, sino a todos los ámbitos de su vida, y la mía.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura había insistido en salir a dar una vuelta y ya que no podía montar, y yo no iba hacerlo si ella no podía, utilizamos la camioneta para ir hasta el rio, claro que uno de los empleados condujo hasta ahí, ya que mi prima había decidido nunca volver a tomar el volante de un auto, y yo pues… no tenia permiso así que no podía hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos hasta la orilla, el lugar era maravilloso estaba rodeado de arboles, y el cause era bastante fuerte en ese momento, era nuestro lugar favorito cuando éramos niñas, solíamos venir a nadar y recolectar las frutas de los arboles que crecían cerca, era una actividad que me encantaba realizar, nos quedamos ahí un rato, hasta que un grupo de trabajadores se acerco a nosotras, con un camión en el que traían un par de caballos que recién se habían adquirido, eso nos contaba el encargado de ellos, también nos dijo que Toya había estado todo el día de ayer terminando de arreglar los detalles de su compra, y fue ahí cuando comprendimos el verdadero motivo para que no estuviera presente cuando llegamos, había estado trabajando, y no con alguna mujer como lo habíamos pensado, por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir aliviada, aunque no debería ser así, después de todo el que ese día no lo haya hecho, no significaba que los otros no fuera de visita con sus amigas como lo decía Amaya, pero a mi eso que me importaba.

Sakura se alejo un poco junto al encargado para ver mejor los nuevos caballos que se habían adquirido, y yo preferí quedarme sentada en la orilla del rio observando el paisaje, cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente escuchando el sonido del agua correr, tratando de despejar mi mente, pero por mas que lo intentaba no dejaba de pensar en el hermano de mi amiga, como podía sentirme así cuando solo lo había visto unos instantes después de tanto tiempo, no podía ser posible.

-hermoso paisaje ¿no? – me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, abrí mis ojos, pero no fui capaz de volver a ver a la persona de la que provenía, no fue necesario hacerlo para que mi corazón empezara a latir apresurado, era como si mi corazón reaccionara con solo escuchar su voz, pero no podía demostrarle lo que me hacia sentir, tenia que controlarme –

-si es muy lindo – dije simplemente y trate de ignorar su presencia –

-¿dando un paseo tú sola? no creo que eso sea muy seguro – afirmo, y sentí como empezó a caminar hasta estar a mi lado –

-no creo que me pase nada, este lugar esta muy custodiado ¿o no? – me decidí a mirarlo de medio lado, desde mi posición se veía mas alto, y note que mantenía su vista al frente, como si viera el horizonte, parecía estar muy pensativo –

-eso no quiere decir que estés libre de todo peligro –

-pues entonces sabré defenderme si algo pasa, no te preocupes – lo vi sonreír de cuando dije esto, como si lo que decía no tuviera sentido, me molestaba esa actitud que tenia con migo, como si supiera todo de mí ¿Quién se creía? –

-en verdad lo reitero, has cambiado mucho "primita" – de nuevo estaba ahí esa bendita palabra, esta visto que no dejaría de fastidiarme nunca, iba a reclamarle pero no pude al notar como su mirada me recorrió de arriba a bajo y todo quedo en el olvido, su actitud distaba por mucho de la del día anterior, ahora se comportaba como un don Juan, como siempre lo había hecho desde que recordaba –

-y yo reitero que tu no – seguía siendo igual, un hombre que no toma a ninguna mujer en serio –

-en algunas cosas si… no te imaginas cuanto – pude ver que se estaba preparando para sentarse a mi lado, por lo que rápidamente me levante para alejarme de él, no podía esta a su lado sin que notara lo que me hacia sentir, estaba molesta con migo misma por permitirme que me afectara de esa manera – pero definitivamente hay cosas que siguen siendo iguales – recorrió los pasos que yo había retrocedido acercándose a mi, era mucho mas alto que yo por lo que tenia que verlo hacia arriba, su mirada me recorría de una manera escrutiñadora como si quisiera hallar algo en mi, y solo conseguía ponerme mas nerviosa – ¿Qué haz hecho en este tiempo? – su pregunta casi fue un susurro, que me llegue a cuestionar si me lo decía a mi, o era algo que se pregunta a si mismo, de todas formas quería responderle –

-nada que te interese – empezaba molestarme su comportamiento, no entendía que esperaba conseguir con esa actitud –

-todo lo que tu hagas me interesa – esta vez lo dijo de una forma tan burlona que nadie creería eso, y supe que no hablaba en serio –

-si claro – quería irme de ahí no soportaba mas su presencia, pero cuando lo intente me tomo del brazo impidiéndomelo –

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? – empecé a forcejear para soltarme –

-no es que me moleste, es solo que no creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar – seguía haciendo esfuerzo por soltarme aunque sabia que era inútil –

-tienes razón – su mirada cambio de un momento a otro – se pueden hacer mejores cosas que hablar – sujeto mi otro brazo sin darme tiempo a nada, me acerco a él juntando nuestros labios en un intento de beso, por un instante no supe como reaccionar, coloque mis manos en su pecho para tratar de empujarlo, pero nada conseguía con eso, mas que al intentar que me soltara sujeto mi cintura haciendo casi imposible que pudiera alejarlo –

eso era demasiado para mi, hacia tanto que no besaba a un hombre, que la sensación de sentir sus labios sobre los míos había provocado una explosión de emociones en mi cuerpo, el cosquilleo en mi estomago fue tan intenso, que de pronto era como si el suelo bajo mis pies hubiera desaparecido, solo sentía sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus labios reclamando de los míos un beso que no pude negarle por mas tiempo, al menos durante unos instantes respondí a el, me olvide de la razón por la que tenia que rechazarlo, y ya no quise pensar en ella, mis manos apoyadas en su pecho se desviaron hasta su cuello para acariciar levemente su cabello, no supe que fue lo que me hizo consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez el que intentara profundizar el beso separando mis labios, pero la lucidez había vuelto a mi, y trate de empujarlo, cosa que era muy difícil dada la fuerza que tenia, y sus brazos sujetando firmemente mi cintura y espalda, pero no cedí por mas que mi cuerpo pidiera que me dejara llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, y solo disfrutara del hecho sin reparar en lo que pasaría luego, pero no aceptaría ese beso por la fuerza, yo no di mi consentimiento, al menos no el todo, y siendo así la situación cambiaba.

Luego de un rato de luchar el cedió a mi petición y dejo de besarme, pero no me soltó, y he de decir que no me sentí tan aliviada como esperaba, al contrario una parte de mi lamento que dejara de hacerlo, lo mire un instante, el muy idiota tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, gesto que solo logro avivar mi cólera, lo empuje mas, para que me soltara, cuando lo hizo me tambaleé un poco ya que no esperaba que lo hiciera, estaba tan molesta que no supe en que momento estampe mi mano en su mejilla.

-¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – le dije con mucho enojo, y pude escuchar como mi voz sonaba un tanto insegura, lo vi acariciar su mejilla donde se encontraba marcada mi mano, pero pese a eso él seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa, y de nuevo intente golpearlo al ver que se burlaba de mi, pero no lo logre ya que me tomo de la muñeca para impedírmelo –

-tranquila – dijo al tiempo que me acercaba a él halándome un poco – no seria justo recibir dos bofetadas cuando yo solo pude disfrutar de un beso – sus palabras solo terminaron de avivar mi enojo –

-¡beso que yo no estaba dispuesta a darte! – esta vez soné más molesta que insegura, lo cual era lo que quería demostrar, que estaba furiosa con Toya, mas que con migo misma por haber cedido un instante –

-lo se, pero… - acerco su rostro de nuevo a mi tratando de besarme, pero me aparte, y su beso termino en mi mejilla, aun así la sensación que me había provocado no desaparecía de mi, menos al sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sentía la necesidad de girarme y de nuevo dejar que sus labios jugaran con los míos, pero no podía permitirme ser tan débil, no podía – algunas veces tenemos que tomar lo que codiciamos sin permiso, si queremos lograrlo o… - dijo sin apartar su rostro del mío, y por mas que lo intentaba no dejaba de temblar, y hacer que mi corazón se tranquilizara – ¿me habrías besado por voluntad propia? –

-¡por supuesto que no! – dije ofendida, como podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero eso me dio el valor para verlo a la cara –

-ahí lo tienes, pero después de todo no tiene por que importarte un simple beso, ya que yo no significo nada en para ti –

-¡efectivamente, no me importa nada de lo que pase con tigo! ¡Así que por mi puedes irte al diablo! – prácticamente le había gritado esas palabras, y lo dije tan segura que hasta yo me sorprendí, considerando todas las sensaciones que me recorrían. Lo mire fijamente y sentí que su agarre disminuía hasta que me soltó, y dio un paso atrás, sentía mis piernas débiles, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer a sus pies, pero me mantuve firme y le sostuve la mirada, su expresión se torno un tanto seria –

-que bien, por que a mi tampoco me importa lo que pase con tigo, por lo que si vuelvo hacerlo, da igual – sin decir mas lo vi dar la vuelta y subir a su caballo que ni siquiera había notado estuviera ahí, y se alejo a todo galope, no sabia bien que había sido todo eso, y no me había gustado la forma en que dijo esas palabras, en que posición me dejaba eso –

Cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista no pude evitar dar un gran suspiro, y dejarme caer al suelo, pude meditar mejor lo que había pasado, estaba loco si creía que iba a poder besarme cuando se le diera la gana valiéndose de su fuerza, no se lo permitiría, aunque mi cuerpo reaccionara como lo había hecho. No iba a dejarme rebajar de esa forma, esta visto que él y yo nunca podríamos tener una relación normal, no considerando la tensión que había entre nosotros, y ya no estaba tan segura sobre que era lo que provocaba esta tensión.

Pero estaba furiosa, con él por ser un idiota y haberme besado por la fuerza, y con migo misma por no haber podido detenerlo, y lo peor, por que había descubierto que no estaba tan olvidado como lo había pensado, era una tonta por permitir que aun me afectara su presencia, y sobre todo por haber accedido a su beso. Caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras trataba de controlar mis pensamientos y sentimientos, pude ver que mi prima regresaba y se veía muy contenta, estaba visto que ella había tenido mejor viaje que yo.

-¿nos vamos ya? – Le dije sin más cuando la tuve frente a mí –

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? – me pregunto sorprendida, y tenia motivos para estarlo, no era el mejor saludo el que había empleado, pero aun estaba enojada y cuando me encontraba así no podía evitar demostrarlo, y menos a ella. –

-¡pasa que tu hermano es un idiota! – por mas que lo intente no pude contenerme de decirle lo que pensaba sobre su hermano –

-dime algo que no sepa – dijo tranquilamente, me tomo por los hombros e hizo que me sentara, pero no seria tan fácil que lograra calmarme, era como si con ese hecho hubiera terminado de sacar toda la furia y enojo que no había podido expresar en todo este tiempo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso – ¿Qué te hizo? – Me miro a la cara y tenia un rostro de preocupación, respire profundamente mientras me decía que lo que había pasado no tenía tanta importancia –

-nada – dije dando un suspiro, y a esto me miro como si no me hubiera creído en lo absoluto, y no era para menos, no había sonado convincente –

-¿nada? –

-bueno es algo que no importa tanto –

-creí que habías dicho que lo que él hiciera no te importaba para nada – la vi cruzarse de brazos y mirarme como si esperara una explicación de lo sucedido, pero no estaba del mejor humor para contarle lo que paso –

-y no debería importarme, ¡no cuando esta visto que él no ha cambiado en lo absoluto! – Este era un hecho que me disgustaba que siguiera siendo un mujeriego sin remedio – no puede ver una falda sin correr tras ella –

-no se por que te molesta tanto ese hecho, cuando en realidad tu y él jamás fueron nada, y por que tu no quisiste según recuerdo – ya se había tardado mucho en recodármelo, siempre me había recalcado eso, pero en verdad no era porque no hubiera querido, mas bien era porque tener algo con Toya Kinomoto no era muy seguro, no se sabia cuando iba aburrirse y terminar la relación, en su caso podría ser una semana –

-como iba aceptar una relación con él, cuando se metía con cuanta tipa se le pasaba por en frente – me parecía mentira estar molesta por algo como eso, pero era así, ese "detalle" de él siempre me molesto –

-pero siempre te dije que estaba segura que para Toya tú eras diferente – no podía creer que aun creyera eso, no podía ser verdad que me viera de otra manera, jamás le creí una sola palabra en cuando a lo que pudiera sentir por mi, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, sobre todo esa noche en que sus palabras me parecían mas ciertas que nunca –

-¿diferente? – dije aun mas molesta al recordar ese hecho – Como puede ser eso posible, si tan solo cinco minutos después de haberme hecho la insinuación de ser su novia lo encuentro besándose con otra, ¡ESO NO ES CREER QUE ALGUIEN ES DIFERENTE! – Lo dije mas exaltada de lo que esperaba tanto que termine gritándolo, aun me parecía estar viendo la imagen de Toya y esa tipa besándose, el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando hacia solo un momento me había prometido mil cosas, entre ellas que si lo aceptaba yo seria la única, bonita forma tenia de demostrarlo, Sakura se acerco a mi, estaba segura que había notado perfectamente mi estado de animo, pero por su rostro aun tenia argumentos para defender a su hermano –

-si pero recuerda con quien se estaba besando ella era…-

-¡era una zorra! – la interrumpí antes que dijera su nombre, y eso había sido lo peor de la traición de Toya, ni siquiera había sido una mujer que valiera la pena, sino que era una… - ¡una maldita golfa buscona! Que se iba sobre cualquier cosa con pantalones – al parecer mis pensamientos había sido pronunciados por mi boca, y lo comprobé al ver el rostro de desconcierto que tenía mi prima –

-wau, de donde te afloro ese vocabulario – dijo sin disimular su extrañeza, la verdad estaba demasiado enojada como para medir mis palabras, y el utilizarlas de esa manera no había sido una muy buena opción, pero no pude contenerme –

-¡no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad! –

-lo se, es solo que me sorprende tu forma de expresarte y ¿Por qué traes eso a colación ahora? – debía suponer que se refería al hecho de hablar de esa tipa, pero con todo lo que había vivido minutos antes era como si este suceso se hubiera revivido en mi mente, y todo estuviera presente de nuevo, hasta la sensaciones, y lo peor de todo se había aclarado un punto que preferiría siguiera oculto en lo mas profundo de mi ser –

-porque preferirá estar confundida, porque preferiría que sentir lo que siento no es lo que siento – me deje caer de nuevo al piso y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos –

-ahora la confundida soy yo, ¿de que demonios me estas hablando? – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a mi lado y apartaba mis manos de mi cara –

-de todo lo que siento, que esto ya es demasiado para mi – no pude evitar que un par de lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, pero no importo, necesitaba desahogarme un poco – apenas estoy descubriendo que lo sentía por el hermano Shaoran no era que pensaba, y cuando creí que tenia la esperanza de dejar todo eso atrás y darme una oportunidad de conocer a alguien, aparece el idiota de Toya y lo revuelve todo, y ahora ya no tengo idea de nada – a juzgar por su cara, no había comprendido mucho de lo que dije –

-OK, primero tranquilízate porque no te entendí nada, vamos por partes – ahora fue ella la que dio un suspiro – ¿tienes en claro lo que sientes o creías sentir por el padre? –

-sabes que no le gusta que lo llamen padre – dije mientras limpiaba el resto de lagrimas que aun habían en mi rostro, mirándola con una leve sonrisa –

-ahora ya no parece molestarle, pero no me evadas el tema, lo aclaraste o no – su pregunta no dejaba lugar a dudas, y para mi dicha era un punto que había aclarado –

-si, eso lo tengo muy claro, era una ilusión, un espejismo, considerado que era la única persona con la que conversaba, y parecía entenderme con todo y que tuve que mentirle sobre mi vocación, y con lo atractivo que es, no fue difícil pensar que estaba enamorada – la vi meditar sobre mis palabras y por un momento pareció perderse en sus pensamientos –

-entonces ¿no estas enamorada del padre? – dijo aun sin prestarme mucha atención –

-no – dije con seguridad –

-bien primer punto aclarado, siguiente – me miro a la cara como si con eso lograra que le dijera la verdad sobre lo que sea que iba a preguntarme – habíamos quedado que lo mejor para ti era conocer a un chico que te interesara para que te dieras cuenta que el mundo sigue afuera, y tu estabas dispuesta a ello, de hecho, hasta conociste a alguien que te gusto – recordarlo me hizo poner una sonrisa –

-si ese era el plan – pero esta visto que habrían unos cuantos cambios en el –

-¿y hoy ya no lo es? – Pues tenia que ser así, no podía dejar mis planes solo porque a mi primito de nuevo se le antojara confundirme, no lo permitiría –

-claro que si, es solo que… el ver a Toya ha hecho que cosas resurjan – ese era mi principal problema, lo que estaba sintiendo por él –

-bien llegamos al tercer punto, el mas molesto – me miro seriamente, y supe que debía ser sincera con migo misma como con ella – ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano? – respire profundo como si con eso lograra aclarar mi mente, pero en verdad no tenia mucho que aclarar –

-no sabes como desearía decirte que nada, ya no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, Toya jamás va a tomarme en serio –

-sabes que en eso difiero con tigo, pero no es el punto – estaba visto que no llegaríamos a ningún acuerdo, yo estaba segura que él nunca sintió nada por mi, al menos nada que no fuera atracción física, que yo le gustaba no lo dudaba, pero yo esperaba que sintiera algo mas que solo eso, pero el desearlo no era suficiente –

-te importaría si dejamos esta conversación para otro día, ya no tengo ánimos de hablar de esto – quería olvidarme de todo por un momento, después de todo, luego de irnos del rancho, era poco probable que volviéramos a vernos, al menos a solas, así que no tenia de que preocuparme por el momento –

-como quieras, pero no creas que no lo retomaremos – sin decir más regresamos a la casa, no tenía muchos ánimos de enfrentarme a Toya, pero tampoco podía esconderme por siempre, quería demostrarle que no me había lastimado si era lo que pretendía –

Al llegar para mi suerte no se encontraba en la casa, de hecho, Amaya nos dijo que no había regresado desde que salió por la mañana, el tiempo paso y ya era tarde, pero no habían señales de él por ningún lado, Sakura evidentemente estaba molesta por que hubiera desaparecido, a parte que estaba preocupada, lo único que supimos de él, por una llamada muy corta con Amaya, era que no llegaría a dormir, no había que pensar mucho cual era el motivo para que no regresara, debía estar con alguna de sus "amigas". Cuando me encontré sola en mi habitación trate en lo posible de no pensar en ese hecho, pero por mas vueltas que daba en cama no lograba sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Toya besando y acariciando alguna de las mujeres que frecuentaba, era una imagen que no me dejaba tranquila, por mas que luchara por no pensar en él haciendo… lo que sea que estaba haciendo no podía, no lograría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos preparábamos para regresar a la ciudad, y en todo ese tiempo él no había aparecido, ya casi era hora que nos marcháramos, y al parecer no llegaría a despedirse, y no sabia que era mejor, si apareciera o no, las maletas estaban en la camioneta y nos despedíamos de Amaya, con la promesa de regresar pronto, algo que yo no tenia pensado hacer con la inmediatez que ella esperaba, necesitaba permanecer alejada de mi tormento, tampoco era masoquista, cuando ya estaba resignada a irme sin verlo de nuevo, escuche un tropel, y no tuve que volverme para saber que se trataba de él, simplemente lo sabia, llego montado en su caballo, con la misma ropa del día anterior y un semblante que denotaba que no había dormido en toda la noche, no había que pensar mucho para saber que había estado haciendo.

-creí que no ibas a despedirte hermanito – dijo Sakura acercándose a él, desmonto y se dirigió a ella –

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – dijo él –

-no lo se tu dime – ella lo examino de arriba abajo, se acerco mas, y algo en él no le agrado – estuviste bebiendo – no era una pregunta era algo que estaba afirmando –

-solo un par de tragos, nada de que alarmarse – lo vi sonreír y despeinarla un poco –

-ya deja de hacer eso – dijo tomando su mano para detenerlo –

-espero que regreses pronto, esta visto que el aire te sentó muy bien –

-si claro, la próxima vez tratare de no interferir mucho en tus planes – comenzó a caminar de regreso a la camioneta y Toya la siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a mí –

-espero que tú también regreses – lo dijo seriamente, pero la verdad dudaba mucho que sus palabras fueran sinceras, la sonrisa burlona que puso luego de mirarme de arriba a bajo lo confirmo –

-no lo creo – dije simplemente, y me subí al auto sin decir mas, estaba visto que su actitud con migo seguía siendo la misma y no cambiaria nunca –

El regreso no fue tan ameno como la ida, la verdad ahora me sentía mas agobiada de lo que estaba, hubiera preferido no saber que era lo que seguía sintiendo por él, pero aun no me daría por vencida, si, aun podía estar interesada en Toya Kinomoto, pero no dejaría que ese sentimiento me dominara, de una forma u otra, lograría arrancármelo de la cabeza, era una cuestión de orgullo y dignidad, si él no sentía nada por mi, y jamás signifique algo en su vida, pues, también podría tomar la misma actitud, y estaba segura que lograría hacerlo, aunque me tomara toda la vida, lo sacaría de mi mente.

* * *

**Sakura**

Después de haber pasado un fin de semana bastante entretenido, en todos los aspectos, definitivamente me sentía mejor, me había sentado muy bien el viaje, y no me refería solo a mi salud, si no también a mi estado de animo, aunque a mi prima no le había ido tan bien como a mi, y me sentía un poco mal por verla en ese estado, no sabia muy bien que era lo que había pasado con mi hermano, pero lo que si tenia claro era que sus sentimientos por él no estaban tan olvidados como se había hecho creer, y lo mejor era hacer algo al respecto, ya bastante tenia con el hecho de tener que mentirle a su madre con el cuento de ser monja, como para que ahora Toya viniera a complicarla más, pero en cierta forma él era el culpable de todo, que tanto podía costarle simplemente ser sincero y decirle lo que sentía, pero no, tenia que ser todo a su manera y todo daba a entender que le dijo de todo menos lo que tendría que haberle dicho, en verdad podía ser un tonto cuando se lo proponía, y lo peor que sabia que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto hablar sobre el tema, y si volvieran a verse seguirían en el mismo plan.

Pude ver a mi prima llegar al colegio y a juzgar por su rostro no traía muy buen animo, así que lo mejor era lograr que al menos sonriera un poco, no era muy buena manera de empezar la semana.

-parece que no te sentó muy bien el fin de semana prima – dije cuando estuve junto a ella –

-no me hace nada de gracia – dijo reprochando mi comentario –

-si te hubieras animado a decirme que pasó, lo entendería mejor – su gesto me dijo mas de lo que hubieran hecho sus palabras, así que sabía que por el momento no iba a decirme mucho de lo que había pasado –

-mira quien habla de no contar lo que le pasa – eso había sido un golpe bajo –

-no es lo mismo y lo sabes, lo tuyo es más… fácil de resolver – y en verdad era cierto, lo que a ella le aquejaba si se resolvía con hablar, lo mío ya había pasado, por mucho que hablara no se arreglaría nada, simplemente porque no se puede cambiar el pasado –

-eso crees tú –

-señorita Kinomoto – escuchamos la voz de una de las maestras acercarse a nosotras y dirigirse a mi – la madre superiora quiere verla – me todo por sorpresa su comentario por lo que la mire como si no hubiera comprendido mucho – la espera en la dirección, no tarde mucho – dijo a modo de explicación como si con eso yo terminara de comprender –

-si ahora voy – le dije, y ella se alejo, pero aun así me quede pensando en que razón tenia la directora para querer verme – no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que me castiguen – dije llegando a la conclusión que eso era el único motivo para que me llamara, pero no había tenido problemas en varios días, y hasta ahora no podía haber hecho nada porque acababa de llegar –

-y quien dice que te llama para castigarte – me gire a ver a mi prima –

-regularmente cada vez que el director me manda a llamar es para castigarme –

-mejor averígualo y deja de estar armando películas en tu cabeza – en eso ella tenia razón, la maestra no se veía molesta así que no podía ser algo malo, lo mejor era enfrentarlo de una vez –

-si, mejor voy a ver que quiere –

-nos vemos mas tarde – dijo Tomoyo retomando su camino hasta las habitaciones mientras yo me dirigía a la dirección aun pensando en que podía haber hecho para que me castigaran –

Al llegar a la dirección aun no había encontrado ningún motivo para que me regañaran así que efectivamente tendría que tratarse de otra cosa, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo, llame a la puerta y espera a que me diera la orden de pasar.

-me dijeron que quería verme madre – la vi levantar su rostro de la lectura que hacia para verme directamente, no parecía estar enojada así que no podía ser algo tan grave –

-señorita Kinomoto pase – camine hasta estar frente a su escritorio y debo decir que mi rostro lo decía todo –

-¿Qué sucede? – Pero para mi tranquilidad ella me sonrió por lo que supe que no estaba ahí para que me regañaran –

-quite esa cara no es nada malo, al menos por ahora – me miro fijamente como si fuera a darme un concejo – recuerda que le mencione que necesitaba tener una actividad extracurricular, como un requisito para poder graduarse – ahí supe por donde venia la cosa, la verdad me había olvidado de eso por completo –

-si, lo se lo había olvidado – y a juzgar por su expresión ella lo suponía –

-bueno pues me temo que tendrá que buscar algo para hacer, necesito que llene ese requisito cuanto antes – no se trataba de un castigo, pero había algo en esa petición que me decía no era del todo bueno – tengo por acá una lista que le podría servir – me entrego un hoja con un listado de actividades que me limite a ver sin mayor atención, no tenia muchas ganas de hacer ningún tipo de actividad extracurricular, pero estaba visto que tendría que hacerlo –

-debo suponer que no tengo otra opción –

-me temo que esta vez no – dijo como si el hecho le pareciera divertido – tendrá que cumplir con este requisito, no creo que sea tan malo como lo esta viendo –

-debo elegir ahora –

-no, le daré tiempo para que decida bien, recuerde que debe participar en algo, tener algún logro o merito en la actividad que decida realizar de esta manera quedara saldado el tiempo que no estuvo en algún club –

-cuando debo darle una actividad concreta –

-le daré hasta el próximo lunes, a primera hora la espero aquí para que se pueda inscribir cuanto antes –

-OK, veremos que hay aquí – dije sin mucho entusiasmo –

-bueno eso es todo, será mejor que se apresure, o llegara tarde a clase – me retire de la dirección revisando el listado, pero la verdad no había mucho que me interesara, y a parte de todo tenia que lograr algún merito, no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba –

* * *

**Shaoran **

Había sido otro fin de semana difícil teniendo que visitar a mis padres, no era que el hecho en si me molestara, era solo que… aun me sentía muy mal al ver ese gesto de decepción en el rostro de mi padre, mi madre por su lado siempre había parecido feliz con la idea que yo fuera sacerdote, de hecho parecía mas entusiasmada que yo cuando les dije la noticia, era la única que creía realmente en mi vocación, y que tanto mi padre como mis amigos seguían pensando que esto era solo una señal de despecho o decepción, algo que se me pasaría con el tiempo, pero no lo era, yo había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo hasta el final de eso no había ninguna duda, la verdad debía regresar al seminario cuanto antes, para seguir con mis estudios, este tiempo que me habían dado mis superiores no valía la pena, mi decisión estaba tomada y el estar aquí lo único que hacia era retrasar lo inevitable, no había nada en este mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Mire a mi alrededor mientras recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca, era un lugar del que disfrutaba mucho se respiraba una paz que me hacia sentir muy bien, tal vez se debía al hecho que era el único sitio donde se respiraba cierta tranquilidad y no había tanto escándalo, definitivamente esto era algo que iba a extrañar cuando regresara al seminario, lo cual esperaba que sucediera muy pronto, quizá cuando acabara el semestre, y entonces ya no habría nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía a esta última hora de la tarde, pero a lo lejos pude distinguir a una de las alumnas, y parecía bastante concentrada en su trabajo el cual debía suponer no le estaba siendo muy agradable a juzgar por su rostro, que se encontraba bastante a disgusto, aun me parecía mentira el creer que ella y yo nos lleváramos bien después de cómo empezamos nuestra relación, estaba visto que nadie sabe lo que va a suceder en el futuro, sin pensarlo mucho me acerque hasta ella, para ver si lograba que disfrutara un poco de su trabajo.

Tenia una mirada similar a la de la ultima vez que la vi, al parecer aun estaba agobiada por algo, como el pasado viernes, me pareció que trataba de alejarse de todo por el lugar donde se encontraba, cuando la escuche recitar en voz alta parte de las líneas de la obra que leía no pude resistirme a seguir con el guion de palabras, me había hecho recordar mi época en el colegio cuando me vi obligado a representar ese papel, y todo el desastre que significo la obra a final de cuentas, ella parecía bastante inmersa en el personaje, cosa que termino haciendo que yo también me envolviera en el, hasta el punto que no había reparado en la cercanía que nos llegamos a encontrar, pero debía suponer que se debía al hecho de estar muy concentrados en lo que hacíamos, ella no pareció mal interpretarlo así que supuse que no había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparme, lo cual me alegraba, ya que lo menos quería era que creyera que trataba de aprovecharme de la situación, aun que era algo que no tenia porque pensar, seguramente no era alguien en quien ella pudiera pensar de otra forma que no fuera su maestro, y eso me hacia sentir mejor, yo estaba ahí para ayudar a las alumnas, y era lo que quería hacer con ella.

Por primera vez pude ver sus ojos fijamente, y note en ellos cierta tristeza por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba visto que aun tenia mucho que saber sobre esta niña, y cada vez mi curiosidad estaba mas avivada, tarde o temprano descubriría todo su pasado, estaba seguro que cuando lograra librarse de todo eso se sentiría mejor consigo misma, y esa pesadumbre de su rostro se alejaría por completo.

-buenas tardes – le dije cuando estuve a su lado, y levanto la mirada del libro para dirigirla a mi –

-buenas tardes – me dijo cortésmente, tome una silla para sentarme en la mesa frente a ella –

-aun no ha terminado con eso, o todavía se resiste a leerla – dije con cierto grado de broma en mi voz, la vi suspirar –

-no ya estoy resignada hacerlo, ya me falta muy poco, y tengo que entregar el trabajo correspondiente – en verdad parecía muy resignada al hecho, pero había algo más en su expresión, su pesadumbre parecía estar más acentuada –

-últimamente la he visto muy atareada –

-pues he tratado de sacar todo lo que tenía pendiente pero tal parece que ni siendo la mejor estudiante lograre graduarme – por sus palabras note que había algo que la preocupaba y tenia que ver con el colegio, si era tal vez pudiera ayudarla –

Se había empeñado mucho en sus estudios como para que ahora dijera que corría el riesgo de no terminar la escuela, era algo difícil de creer, seria a caso que había algo mas de fondo en todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –

-me falta completar una actividad extracurricular y a estas alturas es un tanto difícil pensar en una que no sea aburrida y no requiera demasiado esfuerzo físico – no pude evitar sonreír cuando termino de decir eso, al parecer su preocupación no era por algo tan grave como había pensado, eso tenia remedio –

-ya veo, pero hay muchas actividades en las que puede entrar, la mayoría de competencia se dan a final de año, aun esta a tiempo de ingresar algún club y entrar a una, tenemos… -

-ni ajedrez, ni química, ni nada que se le parezca – me interrumpió, y la verdad eran algunas de las cosas que iba a sugerir, pero su tono no dejaba lugar a replicas, así que debía pensar en algo mas –

-bueno usted dijo que no debía requerir actividad física –

-dije demasiada… no me haga caso, ya veré que hago – pero a pesar de todo sabia que había algo que estaba fuera de ese intento de explicación a su estado de animo, y tal vez era el momento para indagar un poco mas en ese hecho –

-no es precisamente ese problema lo que la tiene así ¿verdad? –

-no, al menos del todo – fijo sus ojos en la mesa –

-y puedo atreverme a preguntar ¿Qué es? –

-no me gusta hablar sobre ello, al menos aun no – desvió su vista de la mesa para ver hacia un lado, pero a ningún punto en específico, era como si estuviera recordando algún hecho que no le era agradable –

-regularmente hablar ayuda mucho – la vi reír con desde y mirar al techo –

-¡porque todos dicen eso! ¿Qué puede solucionar el hablar? – Esta vez sonó un tanto irritada, de nuevo me miro y vi que había molestia en su rostro, y estaba visto que no lograría que hablara tan fácil de lo que le ocurría –

-nos hace desahogarnos, ver otra perspectiva, y no hace sentir mejor –

-pues yo no lo creo así, hablar no soluciona nada, no borra lo sucedido y no hará que la culpa disminuya – coloco sus manos en su rostro y se apoyo con los codos en la mesa, al parecer no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, por lo menos debía lograr que se tranquilizara un poco, al menos había descubierto cual era el sentimiento que la hacia sentir así "culpa" y era algo muy difícil de cargar, sobre todo para un adolescente, lo cual me hizo recordar que era precisamente con una adolescente con quien estaba conversando, y ellos regularmente tienden a exagerar las cosas, por lo que probablemente lo que le pasaba no fuera nada grave, y el verlo desde otro punto de vista podría hacerle cambiar de opinión –

-¿Qué pudo hacer que fuera tan grave, para que la haga sentir tan culpable? – sonrió con burla y aparto sus manos de su rostro para mirarme –

-si se enterara, tal vez creería que todo lo que pensaba sobre mi es cierto, y no me gustaría que eso sucediera – me detuve a meditar un poco sus palabras, pero no creía que hubiera algo que de nuevo me llevara a pensar de ella como antes, al menos no del todo –

-no creo que pase, nada puede ser tan malo – incline un poco mi rostro para verla mejor, mientras le sonreía para que viera que no había tomado tan en serio sus palabras – y todos cometemos errores, lo importante es corregirlos y tratar de no volver a cometerlos –

-en la realidad las cosas no funcionan así de fácil, pero ya le dije que no quiero hablar de eso, quiero que siga teniendo una buena imagen de mí, por ahora – me parecía un tanto irónico que hiera referencia a la realidad, ya que cuando la conocí siempre pensé que era un niña mimada, que no sabia nada de la realidad del mundo, pero por lo visto ya había visto parte de el –

-se que hay muchas cosas de usted que aun no conozco, pero… no es el tipo de persona que yo imaginaba – le replique –

-¿Qué tal si se equivoca y descubre que en verdad soy lo que usted pensaba? – su tono era serio en verdad espera que le contestara con la verdad, así que lo mejor era hacerlo –

-bueno de hecho tiene muchas de las cosas que yo pensaba que era, y usted misma lo dejo en claro –

-¿Cómo que? – pareció sorprenderse ante mis palabras –

-cuando la conocí creí que era el tipo de niña que solo le importaba salirse con la suya sin importar más, que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, que se creía que todo lo conseguía valiéndose del dinero de su padre, y que por este hecho se creía que estaba por encima de las reglas, tanto para conseguir privilegios sobre las demás –

-solamente pensaba eso – lo dijo con cierto tono de broma, como si me hubiera quedado corto al describir lo que pensaba –

-no, también que era egocéntrica, caprichosa y mimada –

-¿algo mas? – Pregunto de nuevo como si no hubiera terminado –

-creía que podía gritarle y reclamarle a su profesor de matemáticas – no pude evitar sonreír cuando dije esto, y al parecer ella había recuperado un poco su buen humor, ya que rio con migo –

-no me tenia en muy buen estima – dijo aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente le sentaba mejor que la tristeza a su rostro, la había visto enfadada, muy enojada, y con un desafío hacia mi, hasta decepcionada cuando estuvo enferma, pero lo que distinguí esa tarde y los días anteriores, era algo que no cuadraba en su forma de ser, la culpa y la tristeza era algo nuevo en su rostro, y por alguna razón quería apartar todos esos sentimiento de ella no me gustaba verla en ese estado –

-no para nada, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no todo era como yo pensaba –

-¿así? – dijo como si aun no creyera mucho en el hecho, así que intentaría sonar lo mas convincente posible –

-si, descubrí que también tiene sus cosas buenas, y utiliza sus poderes para el bien y no solo para el mal, no vale la pena pensar en el pasado, mejor vea hacia el futuro, nada puede ser tan malo, y puede superarlo, esta viva y es todo lo que debería importarle – la vi sonreír como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, pero aun seguía con la mirada perdida –

-es irónico que diga eso, muy irónico – la vi sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, y empecé a preocuparme un poco –

-señorita Kinomoto – regreso su mirada a mi, di un gran suspiro, y se puso de pie mientras tomaba sus cosas –

-ya lo hice perder mucho tiempo, nos vemos después padre – sin decir nada mas, se marcho, y me quede bastante sorprendido de sus reacción, era lo que menos esperaba que hiciera –

Por mas que busque una explicación para este hecho no la encontré, que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de esta niña para se comportara de esta forma, no llegaba a comprender que el parecía irónico de lo que dije _**nada puede ser tan malo, y puede superarlo, esta viva y es todo lo que debería importarle, **_acaso era eso, el estar viva le parecía irónico, a caso lo que le sucedía tendría que ver con algún evento relacionado a la muerte, era algo difícil de creer, pero hoy mas que nunca estaba decidido no solo averiguarlo, si no también hacerle ver que no podía seguirse culpando por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, eso solo lograba hacerla sentir peor, yo ms que nadie sabia lo que era cargar con algo así, aunque no fuera el mismo caso, aun me sentía un tanto culpable por dejar a mi padre sin los nietos que tanto quiere, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, en cambio la señorita Kinomoto tenia mucho por delante, y lo mejor era apoyarla en el proceso de recuperación, esta visto que sus heridas aun estaban abiertas, y haría lo que fuera para ayudarla a cerrarlas, así tuviera que hacerla lucha con ella misma.

Continuara… 

* * *

Hola a todos, después de no mucho tiempo regrese, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto en publicar, pero si me pongo a enumerar todo lo que me detuvo para hacerlo no acabaría hoy, lo que de verdad importa es que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y se que no es del todo lo que esperaban pero no quiero centrar toda la historia en la pareja principal, vamos a ver un poco de esta otra historia, que como se lo mencione algunos quiero que le den una oportunidad, a ver que les parece. Prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo, hare todo lo posible para tenerlo listo pronto y no hacerlos esperar tanto.

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de incentivarme mediante comentarios para que siguiera la historia, y les digo que no pienso abandonar la historia, tengo el objetivo de terminarla, solo espero no tardarme tres años ya que al parecer la historia se me alargar un poco mas de lo que tenia pensado, asi que van a tener que seguir leyendo un rato para ver el final.

Saludos a todos los lectores, y de nuevo gracias por su paciencia.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	11. Hechos de una idea brillante

**Sakura**

En verdad esta no había sido mi semana, para empezar la idea de tener que buscar una actividad extracurricular no era nada de mi agrado, y al parecer todas las maestras se había propuesto no dejarnos tiempo libre, ya que la cantidad de tareas era inconcebible, y lo peor de todo, las pesadillas se estaban volviendo cada vez mas frecuentes, si era que se les podía llamar pesadillas, ya que para mi eran solo el recuerdo de la decisión mas estúpida que había tomado en mi vida, no había duda que todo volvía a mi mente, y solo para recordarme que nunca lograría olvidarme de mi carma, lo peor de todo es que habían vuelto los gritos, aun no lograba reconocerlos del todo, pero había uno que era el mas desgarrador, y por mas que me decía que ahora él se encontraba bien, escuchar los lamentos que surgían de su garganta me torturaban cada noche, no podía alejarlos de mi.

Aunque las imágenes aun eran borrosas podía darme cuenta que el desastre que había causado, pudo terminar con las vidas de todos, ahora me preguntaba como pude ser tan inconsciente, en que estaba pensando, en nada seguramente, es uno de esos momentos en que nos sentimos que nada puede pasarnos que somos invencibles, estaba muy cerca de recordar todo, cada vez eran mas, y mas los hechos que se presentaban, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería recordar, pero era inevitable, era como si todo pasara frente a mi nuevamente.

* * *

_- flash back -_

_Podía verme conduciendo, pero la sensación era extraña, mi mente no se encontraba centrada en lo que hacia, estaba revuelta, como si todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas, incluso el camino delante de mi se estaba tornando algo borroso, parpadeé para ver si lograba enfocar mejor, pero no lo lograba, mi estomago también estaba empezando a resentirse, pero debía ser capaz de contenerme y no vomitar sobre el volante, pero cada vez se me complicaba mas._

_-Sakura, no estas nada bien – escuche a la persona que iba sentada a mi lado hablarme, pero ni siquiera a ella lograba verla bien, en verdad mi mente estaba nublada, o mas bien mareada, todo me daba vueltas – _

_-lo se, mejor voy a detenerme, y ver si se me pasa –_

_-hazlo mas adelante – me dijo otra voz, proveniente de la parte de atrás del auto, pero la verdad, no sabia a ciencia cierta quienes eran los que me hablaban, no procesaba bien ningún tipo de información._

_Conduje un poco mas, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se me estaba complicando cada vez mas, en un momento ya no sabia bien que era lo que quería hacer, no coordinaba mis movimientos, no estaba segura de que pedal era el que debía presionar para frenar, y lograrlo mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos era difícil de conseguir, no debía cerrar los ojos, no debía hacerlo, trate de no ceder ante esto hasta que no pude, y todo paso tan rápido, pude ver una luz destellante frente a mi no sabia de que se trataba hasta que escuche el fuerte sonido de un claxon. _

_-¡Sakura cuidado! – alguien grito, pero fue muy tarde, cuando trate de esquivar el camión frente a mi, perdí el control y el auto se volcó, salimos por fuera de la carretera, mientras el coche seguía rodando sin detenerse, oía los gritos de los chicos, todo indicaba que no había salida, nada parecía real salvo la angustia de saber que esto, era mi culpa –_

_Cuando desperté seguía dentro del coche y sentía un fuerte olor a gasolina, no sabia en que posición me encontraba, pero escuchaba los quejidos de alguien, trate de ubicarme, sentía algo caliente recórreme el rostro, me moví para quitármelo, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que no seria tan fácil, estaba en una posición un tanto incomoda prácticamente con el auto vuelto sobre sus llantas, lleve mi mano hasta mi rostro para descubrir que era lo que me recorría la cara, cuando vi mis dedos cubiertos de sangre me atemorice y observe a mi alrededor, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Estaba segura que mas gente venia con migo, hasta entonces fui consiente del dolor en mi cabeza, me examine con la mano un poco mas hasta encontrar la fuente de la sangre, era una cortada en mi cabeza, y parecía ser grande, ya que la sangre comenzaba a llegar hasta mi cuello, trate de quitarme el cinturón para salir y pude ver que una de mis amigas trataba de ayudar a otro a salir, no podía reconocer de quien se trataba, hice un esfuerzo por enfocarme mas, y ver su rostro, al parecer la persona que arrastraba estaba inconsciente. Escuchaba de la parte de atrás los quejidos, entonces… ¿Los otros estaban bien?_

_-Ahhhh ¡mi pierna me duele! – trataba de entender que había pasado pero no lo conseguía y seguía escuchando los gritos de angustia y dolor por parte de alguien, pero no lograba distinguir quien era, pero no eran solo esos gritos los que escuchaba, había algo mas, había mucha mas angustia, pero yo era incapaz de abrir los ojos para verlo, mi mente quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo no respondía –_

_-¡Sakura ayúdalo…! – Podía escuchar una voz diferente que me pedía a gritos que reaccionara para ayudar a alguien que me necesitaba, pero seguía siendo incapaz de moverme o abrir los ojos – ¡Sakura rápido! –_

_-¡Sakura ayúdame rápido… su pierna esta atrapada con el asiento! – escuche que me decían y me gire a ver hacia atrás, vi la figura de una chica haciendo un esfuerzo por liberar la pierna de mi amigo, pero estaba visto que no lo conseguirá tan fácil, hice un esfuerzo para quitarme el cinturón y me moví como pude para ayudarlo, pero estaba muy aturdida, aun no comprendía lo que pasaba – ¡hazlo rápido Sakura no tenemos tiempo! – mire a mi amiga a la cara y la reconocí, era Kahory, fue hasta ahí que comprendí mejor, aun no estábamos a salvo, el coche estaba a solo un paso de caer mas al fondo del barranco, con nuestros movimientos seguro se desplomaría, me apresure ayudar a mi amigo, pero su pierna estaba muy atorada, y al parecer le dolía mucho –_

_-¡espera no! ¡Me duele! – se quejo cuando tratamos de moverlo para que saliera –_

_-tienes que ayudarme Takeshi, el auto se va a caer en cualquier momento – le dijo Kahory que al parecer estaba mas centrada que yo en el problema, pero eso basto para que me diera cuenta de quien estaba ahí, era uno de mis mejores amigos, y no podía dejarlo… sobre todo si esto había sido mi culpa –_

_-¡no puedo! ¡Me duele! – se quejaba y a juzgar por su voz y gesto era mucho el dolor, pero sin su ayuda no lograríamos salir de ahí –_

_-claro que puedes ¡vamos! – le dije tratando de mover un poco el asiento para que lograra salir, pero no lo conseguía – _

_-¡NOOOOO! – Escuche que grito, al parecer con nuestros esfuerzos lo único que lográbamos era herirlo más, pero no podía dejarlo rendirse, y cada vez el auto resbalaba más –_

_-¡vamos! – le dije nuevamente, y continúe tratando de mover el asiento, al girarme reconocí a la otra figura ya fuera del auto mientras terminaba de arrastrar al otro ocupante, eran Meiling y __Hiroki, __vi como Mei lo había sacado, pero él permanecía inconsciente, mientras Kahory seguía con migo ayudándome con Takeshi, luego de varios intentos parecía estar funcionando – vamos ya casi, un poco más – sus gritos de dolor eran mas fuertes, pero no íbamos a rendirnos ahora que casi lo conseguíamos –_

_-¡Dense prisa! El auto no va a resistir mucho tiempo, mejor voy ayudarlos – dijo Mei –_

_-¡NO! – Le grite a Mei – quédate ahí –_

_-pero Sakura… –_

_-¡quédate ahí! – le ordene y ella pareció comprender que era lo mejor, solo agravaría las situación si se acercaba a nosotros, ella ya estaba a salvo, no iba a exponerla – vamos Takeshi ya casi lo logramos, tienes que ayudarnos – el empezó a moverse y sabia que le dolía mucho – ¡eso es! – me emocione mucho cuando vi que faltaba muy poco, pero al ver que su pierna estaba cubierta de sangre mi angustia regreso, eso no podía ser nada bueno, prácticamente no había otro color en su pantalón que no fuera el rojo de la sangre, él casi se desmaya a causa del dolor, pero lo mantuvimos consiente, esperaba que no notara mi rostro de angustia, al ver el estado en que se encontraba su pierna, estaba segura que era algo grave, solo esperaba que los gritos significaran que aun estaba unida al resto de su cuerpo – ahora hay que salir –_

_-no puedo, me duele, no puedo – decía esta vez con voz más débil, y lagrimas surcando su rostro, era evidente que el dolor y el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba estaban haciendo que no pudiera moverse más, pero estábamos muy cerca de lograrlo, no quería que se dejara vencer ahora –_

_-lo harás… – con todas las fuerzas que tenia trate de levantarlo, pero se quedo inconsciente en el proceso, Kahory tenia un buena posición para lograr sacarlo – sal y arrástralo si es necesario – le dije a ella, así que se salió y lo tomo de los brazos para empezar a arrastrarlo – vamos, ya casi lo logramos, ya casi… - con un poco de esfuerzo mas logramos sacarlo del auto – ¡si! – me sentía muy contenta al ver que estaban bien – _

_-Sakura date prisa – sentí como el auto se movía mas, estaba muy cerca de la orilla –_

_-¡Sakura! – Escuche el grito de Mei – ¡Sakura! – Sentí como el auto empezaba a rodar nuevamente, trate de aferrarme a lo que tenia, pero era inútil, no había salida, solo era consiente del movimiento del auto y no parecía que iba detenerse, sentía los golpes en mi cuerpo, sobre todo uno muy fuerte en la cabeza, hasta que todo se detuvo, y ya no sentí nada –_

* * *

El resto de la semana paso como si no la hubiera vivido ni un solo momento, actuaba por inercia, y estaba segura que mi estado de animo había sido captado por todos, pero agradecía que nadie hiciera comentarios al respecto, sobre todo mi prima, había estado a mi lado, pero no había dicho una sola palabra, debió suponer a que se debía mi humor, así que sabia que era un tema del que no me gustaba hablar, y no lo intento, el haber recordado ese suceso me había afectado mas de lo que esperaba, pero me había prometido que no dejaría que me afectara mas. Por lo menos estaba a punto de salir del colegio esa semana, necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo ese tormento, ya no quería pensar más en eso.

-y vas directo a la disco desde aquí – escuche a Tomoyo, pero la verdad es que no tenia ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de conversar con ella –

-no, quiero ir directo a la casa, no estoy de ánimos para trabajar –

-y debo suponer que es algo de lo que no tienes ánimos de hablar de eso –

-supones bien – sabia que tenia muchas ganas de insistir en que debía hablar, pero por mas que lo hiciera, no le diría nada, aun no estaba lista para hacerlo, no me sentía bien de hablar al respecto –

-OK, no voy a presionarte, aunque cada vez me parece más absurda tu actitud con respecto a ese tema –

-no pensarías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar – porque nadie era capaz de comprender que el hecho de hablar sobre lo sucedido, lo único que lograría era avivar mi culpa, ya que al contar lo que pasó, todos me verían con reproche, y se darían cuenta que nunca debieron compadecerse de mi por los resultados que tuvo ese accidente en mi vida, era algo que merecía por se tan irresponsable, pero aun así, no quería que nadie mas me achacara mas culpa de la que yo misma ya me tenia –

-no lo creo – dijo aun con reproche en su voz, pero para mi suerte el auto de mi padre atravesó el camino por lo que dejaríamos zanjada esa conversación –

-nos vemos el lunes – dije sin mucho animo, por mas que lo intentara no lograba mostrar una mejor cara –

-espero que el fin de semana te ayude en algo – note cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos, estaba deprimida, pero no para tanto –

-tranquila, no voy arrojarme de un puente – le dije tratando de logra calmar un poco los ánimos pero era evidente que no lo conseguiría –

-no pensé que lo harías, pero debes dejar salir lo que sientes, de otra manera nunca estarás tranquila con tigo misma –

-lo intentare – le dije mientras me dirigía al coche donde Dan me esperaba –

Subió mi maleta, y yo tome mi lugar dentro de la camioneta, como siempre me entrego mi teléfono celular, pero esta vez no empecé hacer llamadas como siempre, lo mire y lo deje a un lado luego de apagarlo. Tome mi Ipod dispuesta a dejar que la música inundara mi mente, no quería pensar en nada mas.

-¿directo al establecimiento señorita? – me pregunto Dan, pero tampoco tenia ánimos de estar ahí –

-no Dan, vamos a casa, no tengo ánimos de trabajar hoy – lo único que quería era llegar y tirarme a la cama todo el fin de semana, no tenia ganas de nada mas, pero tal vez había algo que lograra animarme – sabes que, vamos a casa de Azumi – note que parecía mas complacido con esta petición, y emprendió camino hasta la casa de mi amiga –

Estuve con mi pequeña amiga el resto del día, me quede a cenar con ella, pero ni siquiera su personalidad entusiasta fue capaz de sacarme por completo de mi estado de animo, al menos había logrado distraerme un poco y saber que estaba progresando mucho en su recuperación, espera verla dando los primeros pasos muy pronto, no perdió oportunidad de recordarme que le debía una visita a la playa, así que debía ir planeando ese viaje.

Cuando emprendimos el regreso a casa de nuevo me sentí agobiada por todo lo que ahora había vuelto a mi mente, en todo ese tiempo no me había preguntado mucho sobre mis amigos, me basto saber que todos estaban con vida y en perfectas condiciones, incluso Takeshi, que fue el que se había llevado la peor parte, al menos para mi, ya según todos la mas afectada por el accidente había sido yo, pero lo mío era algo leve a comparación de lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi amigo, no podía olvidar la imagen de su pierna llena de sangre, y el temor que esta ya no estuviera unida a su cuerpo, era algo que no me había perdonado que sucediera, comparado con los meses que estuve fuera de actividad eso era lo peor, si él hubiera llegado a perder la pierna… de haber sido así, hubiera deseado nunca mas despertar. Ahora ellos tenían la vida que yo tendría que estar viviendo también, ya fuera de mi casa, pero aun podía hacerlo, debía enfocarme en eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente mi animo seguía siendo muy malo, la verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía ánimos de hacer nada, lo único que quería era estar acostada en mi cama, con mi fiel compañero como compañía, ni siquiera quise trabajar ese fin de semana, y era mas que evidente que mi madre notara aquello, no había salido de mi habitación en todo el día, hasta había hecho que me subieran la comida, pero aun así ella me había dado mi espacio, y no fue hasta ya muy tarde que se acerco a mi cuarto para averiguar si aun seguía respirando.

-puedo pasar – me dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta, no espero mi orden y la abrió, cuando estuvo dentro lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una mirada de reproche, y no había que pensar mucho porque lo hacia, no le agradaba nada que Cancerbero estuviera en mi cuarto echado a los pies de mi cama, pero algo en mi expresión la hizo ignorar este hecho, y centrarse en mi, por lo menos no me reñiría por eso en este momento –

Empezó a caminar hasta mi cama, donde yo estaba tendida, haciendo tareas que seguramente tendría que repetir debido al poco caso que le hacia a la pantalla de mi laptop al escribir, baje el sonido de la música para escuchar lo que tenia para decirme.

–Creo que ya es hora que salgas, has estado metida todo el día aquí – me dijo con su voz melodiosa, que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, aunque no lo quisiera. Su mirada siempre reflejaba una pasividad que hacia perderse en ella, ver a mi mamá de alguna manera siempre me hacia sentir mejor, sobre todo cuando estaba en el hospital… pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar, bastante tenia con mis sueños, como para seguir pensando en eso también cuando estaba despierta –

-no tengo ánimos de salir – le dije tratando de parecer mas perezosa que desanimada, la verdad no había nada que me hiciera salir de la cama en ese momento –

-por que no te arreglas y vienes a las cena con tu padre y con migo –

-no te ofendas mamá, pero esas cenas de señores son bastante aburridas –

-no son cenas de señores, de hecho es de negocios, creí que siempre te había gustado eso – bueno por ese lado tenia razón, era algo que me gustaba, pero con el animo que tenia seguramente haría que mi papá perdiera el trato que fuera hacer, en vez de ayudarlo –

-no lo creo – esperaba que con eso bastara y no insistiera más –

-pues yo creo que te ayudaría a salir de este encerramiento, o al menos te sentirás mejor – la verdad no iba a convencerme con nada, pero al menos podía mostrar un poco de interés, para quitar de su rostro esa preocupación que tenia, y no me agradaba ver –

-y ¿con quien van a cenar? –

-con los Li, los padres de Shaoran – con solo escuchar ese nombre mi mente presto verdadero interés en las palabras de mi madre, y por alguna razón mi corazón apresuro sus latidos, no como cuando lo tuve muy cerca, pero escuchar su nombre sin ningún otro titulo, era una sensación extraña –

-¿en serio? – pregunte al tiempo que hacia a un lado la computadora para centrarme en los detalles de la cena, a la que de pronto tenia interés de asistir –

-si, recuerdas que mencionamos que ellos vendrían a vivir un tiempo en la ciudad, y pues hace unas semanas llegaron, y tu padre se ha estado reuniendo con Hien para hacer algunos negocios, siempre fueron buenos amigos – los padres del Padre, en verdad era algo que jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza, pero sentía una repentina curiosidad por conocerlos, ¿Cómo serian? ¿Se parecerían a él? – ¿Qué dices? – escuche de nuevo la voz de mi madre, y la mire con un repentino interés en el asunto, que estaba segura ella había notado, ya que su sonrisa era mas natural ahora –

-tal vez no sea tan mala idea que los acompañe – me acaricio el rostro y beso mi mejilla –

-bien si te decides date prisa, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta esperar – me dijo en advertencia, y antes que dijera más me levante de cama, para dirigirme al baño –

-¿Dónde será la cena? – Eleve la voz para que me oyera – quiero saber que debo ponerme –

-es en la casa de ellos, no es algo tan formal, así que no te preocupes tanto –

-de acuerdo – le grite de nuevo – en un momento estoy lista –

-date prisa – fue lo ultimo que escuche de ella antes que cerrara la puerta de mi cuarto y me dejara sola –

De repente mi animo había retornado, por alguna extraña razón el conocer a los padres de mi profesor, era algo que me parecía interesante, no sabia que era lo que me emocionaba, tal vez el hecho que por medio de esta visita podría conocer algo mas sobre él, ya que estaba visto que no lograría sacarle nada al Padre, el no parecía querer contar nada sobre su vida, y cada vez yo me sentía muy inclinada a contarle la mía, me generaba una confianza que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, hasta el punto de sentirme tentada hablar con él sobre mi accidente, cuando no lo había hecho con nadie mas, ni siquiera con Tomoyo, que estaba segura no le diría a nadie lo que le expresara, pero no podía hacerlo, al contarle lo que me sucedió, es muy probable que de nuevo crea que soy una mala persona, y no quería que eso sucediera, me gustaba que creyera que era capaz de hacer algo mas que preocuparme por mi misma, si se entera de lo sucedido, eso cambiaria, y no volvería a mirarme como lo hizo ese día en la biblioteca.

* * *

Mi padre también parecía bastante contento con me hubiera decidido a salir de mi cuarto, debía estar un tanto preocupado como mamá, así que trato de explicarme en que consistían los negocios que estaba haciendo con los Li, se veía muy entusiasmado por ello, así que me limite hablar sobre el tema mientras nos dirigíamos a la residencia Li.

Al llegar me encontré con una casa grande, tanto como la nuestra, decorada con muy buen gusto, un tanto dada a las cosas antiguas, pero me encanto, había algo en la casa que me hacia pensar en el Padre, no habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos mas allá de la puerta principal, cuando fuimos recibidos por una mujer, que he decir me dejo un tanto sorprendida, tenia un porte que imponía, un rostro un tanto severo, de alguna forma me sentí intimidada ante su presencia.

-buenas noches – escuche su voz, que parecía era tan severa como su expresión, hasta que una leve sonrisa pareció surcar su cara – me alegra que hayan venido – se dirigió a mi madre y la saludo, luego a mi padre, y poso sus ojos en mi –

-a nosotros también nos da gusto estar aquí con ustedes nuevamente Irean – dijo mi padre, así que ella era su madre, era muy hermosa a pesar de su rostro serio, ya veía de donde había sacado su mal genio –

-la casa esta hermosa Irean – dijo mi mamá, la mujer se acerco hasta ella, se notaba que se llevaban bien, ya que pude ver que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa –

-he hecho lo que he podido en tan poco tiempo – en ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en mi nuevamente, pero mas fijamente, y si hasta el momento me había parecido una mujer severa, cuando tuve su mirada en mi el sentimiento se intensifico, era como si me estuviera examinando con solo verme, y por alguna razón me hizo sentirme nerviosa –

-ella es nuestra hija, Sakura – dijo mamá – estoy segura que no la reconoces, la ultima vez que la viste era solo una niña – me inquiete un poco ante este comentario, para nada recordaba haberla visto en mi vida, como era que ella me podía conocer –

-si claro, haz crecido mucho – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me extendía su mano en señal de saludo, le correspondí, con cierta duda, su mirada me había cohibido en una manera extraña – es un placer tenerte aquí –

-gracias – le dije simplemente –

-bueno pasen, Hien esta esperando por verlos – nos dirigimos hasta la sala donde nos aguardaban algunas personas, no eran muchos, tres hombres simplemente que conversaban amenamente sobre un tema que parecía ser muy interesante para ellos –

-buenas noches – dijo papá cuando llegamos cerca de ellos, vi al hombre de cabello castaño girarse hacia el, me quede impactada al verlo, era… era la viva imagen del Padre, solo que con muchos años mas encima, me parecía mentira estar viendo algo como eso, todo me imagine menos que hubiera tal parecido entre ellos, no había que ver mucho para saber que se trataba de su padre, eran… igual de atractivos, pero a diferencia del padre, este hombre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía demasiado natural, como si formara parte de él –

-mi amigo, que bueno que hayan llegado – se acerco hasta papá para saludarlo con un abrazo cariñoso, se podía notar que había una amistad muy cercana entre ellos – los estábamos esperando – se dirigió a mi madre para saludarla también, y al igual que su esposa luego fijo sus ojos en mi, no sabia exactamente como sentirme con respecto a su mirada, era como ver los ojos del Padre, pero sin la sombra que regularmente cubría los de él, en este hombre había un matiz diferente –

-recuerdas a mi hija ¿no? – dijo mi padre, y él me sonrió cariñosamente como si me conociera de toda la vida –

-la recuerdo, solo que ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi – se acerco hasta mi, y no podía dejar de mirarlo – es difícil reconocerte sin que estés gritando y pateando el suelo – no pude evitar avergonzarme ante su comentario, ¿en que parte de mi vida me habían conocido, como para que recordara ese comportamiento de mi parte? Soltó una ligera carcajada – supongo que ahora te comportas diferente a cuando tenia solo un par de años –

-pues no tanto, hay algunas cosas que no ha cambiado para nada – esta visto que mi mamá no iba a sacarme de esta situación –

-gracias ma – dije sin rastro de humor en mi voz –

-bueno lo que si, eres una jovencita muy linda, te pareces a tu madre – hablaba sin quitar su sonrisa, y por alguna razón me simpatizo de inmediato –

La reunión no fue la cena aburrida que me esperaba, había participado levemente en la conversación, pero disfrutaba de escucharlos hablar sobre transacciones y alianzas, estaba visto que ese negocio era muy importante para todos, y por ello se encontraban muy contentos, el señor Li parecía muy complacido por mi interés en ese mundo, tal vez era debido a que se suponía que no tendría que estar tan interesada en eso, así como no lo estaba mi hermano o su propio hijo, pero en lo que a mi me competía ese ambiente de negocios me fascinaba, y no había manera de cambiarlo.

Luego de la cena y de seguir escuchando sobre negocios, decidí apartarme un poco de ellos, mi madre y la señora Li, se encontraban muy inmersas en una conversación con otra de las señoras que había ahí, pero no me apetecía ser parte de eso, tampoco de la conversación que ahora mantenían los hombres, no era que me hubiera aburrido la conversación, era solo que quería apartar de mi mente las imágenes que se estaban formando mientras me detenía a observar algunas fotografías colocadas en la sala de la casa, era el Padre en diferentes actividades, mucho mas joven, y en cada una de ellas, había una sonrisa en su rostro, me parecía irónico ver esas imágenes, ya que siempre había pensado que él era incapaz de sonreír, y al darme cuenta recientemente que si sabia hacerlo me hacia verlo de una manera diferente, y ahora tenia el reflejo del Padre varios años atrás con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, sosteniendo un trofeo, que llamo mucho mi atención, y esta se vio incrementada cuando pude distinguir una repisa llena de trofeos y medallas, en mas de un deporte en concreto, al parecer había mucho de él que aun tenia por descubrir.

Así que había sido un deportista, bueno ahora entendía como es que tenia ese físico, la imagen de el con el torso desnudo en la piscina era un indicio que hacia ejercicio, pero había empezado a entender el hecho, hasta ver los trofeos, habían unos en particular que me llamaron mas mi atención, no pude evitar sonreír al verlos, ya que… esto parecía ser algo que me seria útil.

-interesante colección no es así – escuche la voz del señor Li junto a mi y me gire a verlo, me pareció ver cierto orgullo en sus ojos al admirar la cantidad de trofeos que había en la estantería –

-si bastante – le dije, dándole la razón, en verdad era muy interesante –

-tu padre me ha dicho que también practicas algunos deportes, de hecho parece que eres bastante buena – mi sonrisa cambio al escucharle decir eso –

-lo era, ahora ya no práctico ninguno – dije con mas desánimo de lo que me habría gustado, la verdad mi condición física no era la mejor para practicar ningún tipo de deportes por el momento, pero aun antes de sufrir mi nueva crisis, había renunciado a cualquier clase de cosa que me provocara satisfacción personal, era el castigo que me había auto impuesto, no podía disfrutar de nada –

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto mirándome –

-pues, perdí el interés supongo – no pareció muy convencido con mi explicación –

-no, cuando algo nos apasiona, jamás deja de interesarnos –

-y… él se sentía apasionado por lo que hacia – dije mientras señalaba los trofeos –

-si, mas de lo que puedas imaginar –

-entonces usted cree que su hijo aun tiene cierto interés en alguno de estos deportes –

-bueno hace mucho que no lo veo practicarlos, pero conozco a mi hijo, y se que aun debe gustarle algo de esto – seguí observando con interés todos los trofeos, y no pude seguirme conteniendo de preguntarle –

-era bueno en equitación – se limito a sonreír como si lo que le preguntara fuera evidente al ver la cantidad de trofeos y medallas que tenía en esa disciplina, pero tenia que estar segura –

-no resulta un tanto obvio –

-es solo que mi entrenador solía decir que el tener trofeos no demuestra que se es bueno en un deporte – y ese había sido parte del discurso que me dio, con lo cual en vez de motivarme, tiro todo mi interés a la basura, nunca era demasiado buena para él –

-pues déjame decirte que tu profesor estaba un tanto equivocado, los trofeos son el reconocimiento por tu trabajo, si los ganas es porque los mereces –

-tal vez… - la verdad no tenia ánimos de recordar a mi antiguo entrenador, en verdad jamás me convenció totalmente, pero… ahora se abría una nueva posibilidad ante este hecho – pero aun no me contesta – me sonrió en un gesto que me recordó al Padre –

-Shaoran era el mejor, siempre lo fue – ahora había cierta melancolía en su rostro, era como si añorara ese tiempo – y como se porta con tigo, tu padre me dijo que es tu profesor –

-si lo es – lo dije como si el hecho no me agradara – de hecho, es suplente, así que supongo que no estará con nosotras mucho tiempo – no sabia si eso había aclarado algo, ya que decirlo no pareció hacerme sentir mejor –

-¿y te trata bien? – lo pregunto con un tono de burla –

-bueno… si me lo hubiera preguntado hacer un par de meses, no le hubiera dado una respuesta muy agradable sobre él –

-no me digas que te trato mal –

-no exactamente, digamos que tenía una opinión equivocada de mí – o tal vez era el único que en verdad me veía como lo que soy, aunque para mi gusto había exagerado un poco –

-bueno espero que ahora ya no sea así –

-no, ahora se porta muy bien – lo vi sonreír –

-que bueno – regreso la mirada a mi – ¿y que tan buen maestro es? –

-digamos que un tanto… serio y exigente – una nueva sonrisa surco su cara, esta vez como si lo que le decía no fuera algo de extrañarse –

-siempre ha sido así, muy exigente, y no solo con los demás, también consigo mismo –

-tampoco parecer querer sonreír mucho – lo dije más para mi misma, pero estaba visto que mis palabras salieron de mi boca, el señor Li soltó una leve carcajada, muy parecida a la del Padre, en verdad eran bastante parecidos –

-si, ahora no lo hace mucho, pero antes… todo era diferente – regreso la mirada al frente y se perdió en sus pensamientos – antes… – dijo casi en susurro, y supe que ese "antes" tenia un matiz que no me había imaginado, ahora estaba convencida que ese "antes" era el que había tenido que ver en la decisión del Padre para tomar esta medida, y al parecer habían encontrado una fuente muy fiable para averiguarlo –

-Hien, algunos de los invitados se retiran – la señora Li se había acercado a nosotros para hablarle a su esposo, y la verdad no había elegido el mejor momento para hacerlo, tenia que interrumpir justo cuando iba a enterarme que era lo que había orillado al Hermano Shaoran a renunciar a una vida, bueno… eso en el caso que él en verdad me lo dijera, tal vez no era algo para andar contando por ahí, pero ahora mas que nunca quería saber que había detrás del Padre –

-claro voy a despedirlos – de nuevo me miro – supongo que ustedes también tienen que retirarse, no es bueno trasnocharse mucho –

-no, claro – dije un tanto decepcionada, empecé a caminar junto a él, mientras por mi mente empezaban a pasar varias ideas sobre como obtener la información que necesitaba –

Había encontrado el motivo perfecto para lograr aclarar lo que sentía, estar junto a el Padre sin que se diera cuenta de mis intensiones, al menos eso pensaba, solo esperaba que esto no me hiciera caer en mi propio juego o mi brillante plan terminaría en un rotundo fracaso.

* * *

**Shaoran**

De regreso al colegio, una nueva semana de clases, ya había terminado el turno matutino, por lo que las clases de la tarde no tendría que darme muchos problemas, bueno dentro de poco ya no tendría que preocuparme mucho por eso, la hermana encargada de la clase se estaba recuperando así que dentro de poco asumiría de nuevo su trabajo y yo me vería libre de esto, no era que me molestara, al contrario me agradaba, pero estaba mas interesado por que el año escolar acabara y pudiera regresar al seminario, ya no quería perder mas tiempo, estaba visto que no había motivo para dudar de mi vocación, nada me había tentado del mundo exterior, por lo que no había razón para permanecer mas tiempo fuera. Me sentía muy en paz aquí, sobre todo en este ambiente, esta parte del jardín era… simplemente serena, no muchas veces las alumnas venia aquí, así que este lugar era como seguir en el seminario, a salvo del mundo exterior. Aunque ese pensamiento fue precisamente lo que me hizo reflexionar, que tan expuesto había estado al mundo exterior.

La verdad no mucho, por lo que no habían suficientes elementos que lograran tentarme, de hecho no había tenido ninguno, el recuerdo de mi extraña salida a la discoteca de la señorita Kinomoto llego a mi mente, ese había sido un encuentro con el mundo exterior, y la verdad había resultado enriquecedor, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-hola padre – no tenia que voltear siquiera para saber de quien se trataba y estaba visto que por mas que le dijera, no lograría que dejara de llamarme así, ahora no había en su voz ese tono de burla cuando lo decía, pero aun así, había algo en esa palabra que me molestaba cuando salía de su boca –

-muy buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto – dije mientras me giraba a verla, a diferencia de la semana pasada ahora tenia en su rostro una sonrisa, por lo visto algo había pasado el fin de semana que la había animado, lo cual me alegraba, esa tristeza o culpa que reflejaba algunas veces, era algo que no me gustaba ver –

-parece que ya se esta haciendo a la idea que lo llamen así – di un gran suspiro, que diferencia hacia que siguiera insistiendo que no me llamara así, si de todas formas iba a seguirlo haciendo –

-me temo que voy a empezar a resignarme, al menos en lo que a usted se refiere – me miro un tanto extrañada, como si no estuviera del todo convencida que lo que decía era cierto –

-y… ¿eso es bueno o malo? – No puede evitar sonreír ante su pregunta, pero su expresión cambio cuando me disponía a responderle, como si hubiera hecho algo que la sorprendiera –

-la verdad no lo se, pero esta visto que no va a dejar de llamarme así, por mas que le diga que no lo haga –

-claro que puedo dejar de hacerlo, si lo veo sin el uniforme, mientras tanto será difícil contenerme – aun tenia cierta expresión de sorpresa en su cara, pero la verdad, prefería eso a verla triste, me preguntaba que era lo que podía estarla aquejando tanto, así que pase por alto el significado del comentario –

-bueno mas a mi favor, para no insistir – sonreí más y al hacerlo su expresión se volvió mas extraña, no entendía que razón tenia para verme de esa manera, me estaba resultando un tanto incomoda – ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? – pregunte ya inquieto por su inquisidora mirada –

-no, es solo que… - se limito a sonreír sin dejar de verme – se parece mucho a su padre – me quede muy extrañado por su afirmación, todo me imagine menos que dijera eso –

-¿Cómo puede asegurarlo? –

-bueno por que el otro día conocí a sus padres – ahora comprendía menos, que tenía que estar haciendo ella con mis padres –

-¿así? ¿Dónde? –

-en una cena, ¿no sabia que sus padres y los míos son amigos? –

-Ah – dije cayendo en cuenta en el hecho, la verdad lo había olvidado, pero era cierto, de hecho por eso me quise disculpara con el señor Kinomoto cuando su hija se enfermo a causa de mi castigo, ya que había una amistad entre nuestras familias – y ¿Qué le parecieron? – La vi sonreír más cuando pregunte esto –

-su padre es un hombre muy agradable, y en verdad usted se le parece mucho, al menos en lo físico, porque en el carácter y personalidad difieren bastante, incluso el señor Li, sonríe mas que usted –

-no es la primera vez que escucho eso, mi padre siempre fue mejor en el trato a la gente que yo – no había que estar mucho con nosotros para notarlo, y al parecer ella lo había hecho sin mayores problemas –

-lo que se nota es que esta muy orgulloso de sus triunfos deportivos – ese era otro comentario que no me esperaba, ¿Qué tanto podría haber averiguado de mi vida? –

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –

-por la forma en que exhibe los muchos trofeos que usted ha ganado en su vida, lo que me recuerda la razón por la que quería hablarle – su expresión cambio cuando dijo esto ultimo y una sonrisa muy diferente cruzo su cara, era como si estuviera planeando una travesura, había un toque bastante infantil en su rostro, que me resultaba agradable –

-¿y que puede ser? – había logrado avivar mi curiosidad –

-que encontré el método por el cual puede quedar reivindicado con migo – la vi cruzarse de brazos mientras me hablaba –

-creí que eso ya estaba saldado con lo de la discoteca – le refute el hecho, no quería ni imaginarme que ideas surcaban por su cabeza, con lo de la discoteca había tenido mas que suficiente –

-claro que no, eso fue algo ocasional, no cuenta –

-¿ocasional? – dije un tanto mordaz –

-si, lo que voy a plantearle es algo en lo que de verdad me puede ayudar, y esta en juego mi vida académica – hizo una sentencia de la ultima parte, como si fuera de vital importancia, pero dudaba que fuera tanto así de irrebatible, aun así me sentía tentado a saber, pensar que solo hasta hace un momento me decía que nada me había tentado, no era que escucharla fuera a tener alguna repercusión en mi decisión pero me resultaba divertida la situación –

-bueno déjeme escuchar su propuesta y veremos ¿Qué desea? – dije tomando la misma postura que ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho –

-que sea mi maestro – dijo sin más –

-eso ya lo soy –

-no de matemáticas, y no aquí en el colegio – dijo como si fuera algo evidente, pero no terminaba de entender a donde quería llegar –

-¿entones? No comprendo –

-quiero que sea mi maestro de equitación – estaba visto que nunca iba a logra ser capaz de saber lo que ella pensaba, eso era algo que ni en ningún momento me habría pasado por la cabeza –

-¿Qué? –

-así como lo oye, ¿Qué me dice? – Me pregunto como si lo que pidiera fuera algo tan sencillo de dar –

-que… de donde saco semejante idea, y que le hace pensar que yo puedo ser su maestro de equitación –

-los muchos trofeos que su padre guarda celosamente, se que fue muy bueno en ese deporte de hecho gano el torneo en el pretendo entrar –

-no estoy comprendiendo mucho de lo que dice, pero no creo que la idea sea muy buena – en verdad solo a ella se le podían ocurrir cosas como esas, algo en su mente en verdad no funcionaba bien si creía que iba aceptar hacer de entrenador –

-claro que lo es, y no crea que no tengo idea del deporte, lo practique durante muchos años, si deje de hacerlo fue porque mi instructor pues… no era muy bueno, y no confiaba mucho en mis habilidades, pero se que soy buena, y quiero hacerlo, pero para ello de verdad necesito su ayuda – por lo visto tenia que agregar que no era para nada modesta a la lista de disculpas que no debía hacer, pero admiraba el valor que tenia para hacer tal petición, la verdad si otras fueran las circunstancias, tal vez habría aceptado con gusto, ya que la equitación era algo que me apasionaba, y como ella decía había ganado muchos trofeos, pero en estos momentos era algo con lo que no podía ayudarla –

-aunque quisiera ayudarla, no puedo, no cuento con el tiempo necesario –

-claro que si, el torneo es muy pronto, tampoco es que necesite entrenarme por meses, solo necesito pasar las preliminares, con eso complementare mi tiempo de actividades extra, solo necesito su ayuda unos cuantos fines de semana, por favor, no puede negarse – esta vez su rostro había cambiado a una expresión mas inocente, casi de suplica, y de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa sincera, la misma que había visto en la discoteca, a la que era difícil decir que no, en verdad empezaba a creer que esta era el arma que tenia para conseguir lo que deseaba –

Se acerco mas a mi sin cambiar de expresión, no pude evitar recordar como se veía esa noche al ver esa expresión, me hizo recordar mi propósito de mantener las tentaciones alejadas de mi vida, no es que pensara que hubiera algo que me hiciera caer, pero era mejor no arriesgarse, ya había tenido suficiente con un encuentro fuera del colegio con ella, no podía haber mas.

-señorita yo no… -

-por favor, necesito darle una respuesta a la madre hoy, de verdad ninguna otra actividad llamo mi atención, esto es lo quiero hacer – ahora su rostro era el de una niña pidiendo que le compraran un juguete, también muy difícil de resistir, pero comprendí su punto, estaba visto que quería terminar con esto de sus actividades extracurriculares, y había encontrado algo que le gustaba para conseguirlo, solo me estaba pidiendo un favor, que tan complicado podía ser, no sabia si era seguro averiguarlo, pero tal vez esto me ayudaría a saber que era lo que la aquejaba, por alguna razón quería ayudarla con esa parte de su vida, a liberarse de la culpa, esto podía ser un comienzo, y además como ella lo había dicho me reivindicaría –

-solo unos fines de semana – no era una afirmación, la verdad ni siquiera quería decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras se me escaparon –

-¿entonces acepta? me ayudara a cumplir con ese requisito – al parecer para ella si era una afirmación, y su expresión seguía siendo la de suplica, que de malo podía haber en ayudarla, no era algo tan grave –

-esta bien acepto ayudarla, veremos que sale –

-¡gracias! Gracias – dijo muy entusiasmada, y sin esperar mucho se acerco a mi para abrazarme, no pude evitar sobresáltame mucho ante esto, no me lo esperaba, pero comprendí que se trataba de algo espontaneo, seguramente ella tampoco había reparado en eso al hacerlo, ya que rápidamente como lo se había acercado se alejo, y me miro sin quitar su sonrisa, hasta que seguramente noto mi cara de desconcierto – lo siento – dijo, pero la verdad no se notaba nada apenada –

-pierda cuidado – dije restándole importancia al hecho, por que en verdad no la tenia, pero aun así… –

-¿sucede algo malo? – al parecer me había perdido un poco en mis pensamientos –

-no, es solo que… -

-no va a echarse para atrás ahora, ya me dijo que si – no era en eso en lo que estaba pensando precisamente, pero empezaba a creer que en alguna medida esto no era una buena idea –

-OK – aun sin estar muy seguro me resigne, por alguna razón el pensar en ayudarla me hizo sentir bien, lo mejor era centrarse en el trabajo que haríamos – ¿Dónde piensa practicar? –

-en el rancho de mi padre, tenemos todo montado ahí, tengo un campo de práctica y un caballo que es muy bueno – fue hasta ese momento que repare en el hecho que implicaba el ayudarla los fines de semana –

-en el rancho de su familia, eso significa que tendríamos que viajar hasta allá –

-tampoco es que este tan lejos, pero lo ideal es quedarse ahí – empezaba a darme cuenta que no había sido tan buena idea aceptar, el hecho implicaba demasiado, hasta me estaba pareciendo algo incorrecto, pero como ella lo dijo ya no podía negarme así que no me quedaba otra alternativa que convivir unos fines de semana con ella fuera del colegio –

-bien, ¿Cuándo quiere que empecemos? – Sonrió más cuando hice esa pregunta –

-este fin de semana, podemos partir el viernes después de clases, así podemos practicar todo el sábado y parte del domingo, y conoce a mi caballo – estaba visto que no tenia salida, ni siquiera sabia como me había dejado convencer de esto –

-bien, así será – la campana sonó, por lo que ella tuvo que irse rápidamente –

-no lo olvide, no puede echarse para atrás – la vi empezar a caminar rápidamente de regreso a sus clases, y cuando se hubo marchado di un gran suspiro –

En que me había mentido, esto no parecía para nada algo bueno, pero que mas podía hacer, le había dicho que si, no iba a rectárteme pero… bueno, tampoco es que algo malo fuera a suceder, ella debía saber algo sobre el deporte como lo había dicho, así que a lo mejor el trabajo no era mucho, cuando pensé en el hecho que de nuevo estaría montano, cierta emoción me embargo, al menos podía aprovechar eso.

* * *

**Sakura**

Las clases habían concluido y como de costumbre mi prima y yo estábamos en el comedor, y luego probablemente iríamos a mi habitación hasta que la hora de reuniones terminara, estaba de muy buen humor. Bueno de hecho de excelente humor, este día había resultado muy productivo, la verdad pensé que me iba a tomar mas tiempo convencer al padre que me ayudara con lo de las clases, pero había sido bastante fácil.

Aun me parecía estar viendo su cara cuando le hice mi petición, era evidente que jamás pensó que le pediría algo así, ahora que lograría estar con él fuera del colegio, tenia que lograr que me contara algo de su vida, aun tenia la firme convicción de averiguar todo lo que pudiera de su pasado, estaba segura hoy mas que nunca, que algo lo había obligado a tomar los votos, no era posible que un hombre como él estuviera dispuesto a vivir como un monje, no podía terminar de meter esa idea en mi cabeza. Tal vez… aun había algo que lo hiciera desistir, si averiguaba la información correcta.

-¿en que piensas tanto? – escuche la voz de Tomoyo, y me saco de mis cavilaciones –

-en nada en particular – le dije sin mucho interés, no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella cuando le contara lo que había hecho, me había dicho que ya no sentía nada por él, pero estaba segura que no vería con buenos ojos mi idea, tal vez podía encontrar una forma de suavizar el hecho –

-por lo menos veo que estas de mejor humor, eso es bueno –

-pues si, el fin de semana me ayudo mucho – no pude evitar recordar lo que este fin de semana me había hecho sentirme mejor – por cierto… ¿quieres venir con migo este fin de semana al racho nuevamente? – eso podía ser algo que suavizara las cosas, si la invitaba a venir con migo, no podía pensar tan mal de mi por lo del padre –

-no creo que sea buena idea – me dijo sin nada de entusiasmo, y cierto cuestionamiento en su mirada, recordé que para ella el viaje no había sido muy bueno, y todo por culpa del tonto de mi hermano –

-si lo que te preocupa es Toya… -

-pues no te niego que esa es la razón principal, no quiero verlo, es mejor así – al parecer no lograría convencerla, pero aun no le contaba el motivo verdadero de mi viaje, quizá cuando se enterara cambiara de idea –

-esperaba que si quisieras venir, voy a ir a practicar, decidí entrar al concurso de equitación colegial, como parte de mis actividades extracurriculares, así que necesito ponerme en forma nuevamente –

-¡vaya! me alegro por ti – estaba segura que dentro de un momento dejaría de alegrase –

-pues si, de hecho… tendré un nuevo instructor –

-¿y quien es? – lo mejor era decirlo sin rodeos –

-El Padre Li – me miro como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una broma –

-muy graciosa –

-no estoy bromeando – le dije seriamente y su expresión cambio totalmente, su sonrisa se borro y la remplazo un rostro de reproche, todo como me lo había imaginado –

-¡¿a caso te volviste loca? – lo dijo demasiado alto, tanto que varias dirigieron su mirada a nuestra mesa –

-no tienes porque hacerlo publico – le dije con reproche –

-pero… es que… no puedes hacer eso – bueno al parecer definitivamente no se lo tomo muy bien, pero al ver que la mitad de las personas en el lugar nos miraban su gesto cambio, y su tono de voz bajo –

-sabia que te ibas a poner así, por eso te pedí que vinieras con migo, no tengo ninguna mala intensión con el hecho, además él acepto – aun me miraba con cierta incredulidad, no podía creer que dudara tanto de mi, bueno supongo que la sonrisa que tenia ahora por este acontecimiento, tampoco ayudaba mucho a que no pensara mal –

-¿Cómo pudiste convencerlo de algo así? –

-la verdad no estoy muy segura – y era cierto, aun me preguntaba que era lo que lo había hecho aceptar –

-no puedo creer lo que vas hacer – eso si me sorprendió un poco, que tanto pensaba que le iba hacer al padre, ni que tuviera malas intenciones con él –

-no se que estas pensando exactamente, pero te aseguro que lo único que tengo en mente es que me ayude con mi entrenamiento, al parecer fue muy bueno en el deporte hace un tiempo – su expresión se suavizo un poco –

-si lo se, alguna vez me lo comento, pero… -

-en serio te lo aseguro – mi sonrisa se amplio ante su gesto de duda, ni que se tratara de un niño al que tenia pensado hacerle algo malo – no voy hacer nada que no deba… - me miro aun con duda, pero estaba visto que ya no habrían mas reclamos de su parte –

-supongo… después de todo él es un hombre de mucha fe, y autocontrol – eso era algo que yo también sabia, como lo había dicho trataba de mantener alejadas las tentaciones, y no es que estuviera pensando precisamente en hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero… a veces me parecía un tanto tentador pensarlo.

El hecho que fuera mi maestro temporal era lo de menos, muy pronto estaría lejos de este colegio, y no habría nada de malo en ello, pero… siempre un pero, no era el mayor de los problemas, el que estuviera dispuesto a vivir con votos, de castidad, pobreza y obediencia, si lo eran, bueno al menos el primero, los demás tenían solución. Pero no era eso lo que quería, mas bien, necesitaba saber si en verdad su vocación era tan real como aseguraba, siempre tuve mis dudas, y estas se incrementaron al tener esa pequeña conversación con su padre, lo único que quería era disiparlas, ya que estaba segura que no había decidido ser sacerdote así nada mas, había algo mas de fondo, y esta era mi oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Tenía cierto interés en que esta semana pasara rápidamente, pero no fue así. Mi prima no deja de fastidiarme el resto de días antes del fin de semana, con la misma retorica _**"no me parece una buena idea que el Hermano Shaoran tenga que acompañarte"**_ pero esta vez estaba lejos de hacerle caso, además yo sabia que no podía pensar en él de una forma diferente, me lo había repetido todos estos días "_**¡el es un hombre prohibido!" **_lo había hecho tanto que casi se me había convertido en mantra, tenia que convencerme de eso a mi misma, no podía darme el lujo de verlo de una manera diferente, no podía ser tan tonta como para hacerlo, la única que saldría perdiendo con algo así era yo.

Pero al fin había llegado el día, hoy partiríamos rumbo al rancho, no sin antes pasar por mi casa por mis cosas, y cambiarme de ropa, tenia la esperanza que no fuera vestido con ese uniforme, era algo que me alegraría mucho ver.

Ese día fui de las ultimas en salir al parqueo, cuando lo hice la mayoría de las alumnas se habían marchado, incluso mi prima. No sin antes darme otro sermón sobre que debía comportarme con el Hermano Shaoran y no intentar nada, en verdad me tenía en un mal concepto.

Cuando llegue observe todo el lugar hasta encontrarlo, y para mi desgracia vestía el uniforme, en verdad este hombre era muy resuelto, estaba visto que jamás lograría verlo vestido diferente, lo mejor era resignarme. Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba, estaba bastante distraído, así que no me sintió llegar, note que tenia una mochila colgada al hombro, por lo que debía suponer que ese era su equipaje, bueno al menos no parecía ser poco.

-listo para irnos – se giro a verme, y cuando lo hizo note que dio un gran suspiro, estaba visto que aun no estaba del todo convencido, pero no lo dejaría echarse atrás, esta vez no cedería –

-si, cuando usted diga – solo había una cosa que me seguía molestando de todo esto, y era el hecho que aun estaba vestido con ese uniforme negro, esperaba que ahora que iríamos a un lugar fuera del colegio decidiera usar algo diferente, pero estaba visto que no todo podía salir como yo quería –

-bueno será cuando venga Dan, espero que no le moleste que tengamos que pasar un momento a mi casa, por algunas cosas –

-no tendría por que tener problema – no tuvimos que esperar mucho cuando apareció Dan, se parqueo cerca de nosotros –

-buenas tardes señorita – me dijo cuando estuvo cerca de mi –

-buenas tardes Dan – tomo mi equipaje y lo subió a la camioneta – el padre nos acompañara de nuevo Dan – le dije cuando el fijo su mirada en mi acompañante –

-¿de nuevo iremos al establecimiento? – pregunto con cierto aire de diversión en sus palabras –

-no – dije en la misma forma que él – creo que no le gusto mucho el ambiente del lugar – lo mire y note su mirada de reproche hacia mi, pero no le tome mucha importancia – vamos a la casa por mis cosas, y luego directo al rancho, no quiero que lleguemos muy tarde –

Así emprendimos marcha hasta mi casa, la verdad no fue un viaje muy ameno, ya que la conversación fue nula, y el trayecto era un tanto largo, así que al ver que él no tenia intenciones de llevar una conversación, me centre en mi teléfono era mas entretenido que ver el paisaje.

Cuando llegamos a casa me baje del coche y note que su inseguridad aun estaba ahí, no entendía que era lo que lo hacia ponerse así, es que acaso había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no salía que se sentía un tanto cohibido, era lo único que se me ocurría. Prestaba atención a la mirada del padre, en verdad que no estaba nada convencido de esto, y de cierta forma en vez de sentirme mal por este hecho, me parecía divertido, su expresión era algo que no había visto antes, esperaba que se sintiera un poco mas cómodo cuando estuviéramos en el rancho, el estar en un ambiente tan apacible, seguramente le haría ver todo con otros ojos.

Me había dicho que no quería entrar en la casa, que no era necesario ya que no iba a tardarme mucho, así que antes de seguir mi camino lo mire esperando que hubiera cambiado de idea, la verdad me parecía un poco descortés dejarlo afuera esperando aunque solo fuera un momento.

-seguro que no quiere entrar, puede que me tarde un poco – dije esperando que con eso cambiara de idea, tal vez el pensar que tendría que esperar lo hiciera cambiar de opinión –

-estoy seguro, la espero aquí – lo dijo de una forma tan determinada que no tenia caso insistir, lo mejor era en verdad no tardarme mucho –

-como guste – me gire, para empezar a caminar hacia la casa –

No bien había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando pude escuchar un gruñido y rápidamente vino a mi mente la imagen de quien provenía.

-¡hay no! Cancerbero – como había podido olvidar que estaba suelto, me gire rápidamente a verlo y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al notar que estaba frente al padre en una posición que decía que estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima, lo mejor era actuar rápido antes que tuviera que lamentar algún accidente –

* * *

**Shaoran**

Aun estaba muy sumido en mi debate interno, sobre porque esto no había sido buena idea, así que lo que esperaba era que todo terminara lo antes posible, no acepte la invitación por parte de ella para entrar en la casa, ya que lo que mas esperaba era llegar al rancho para terminar con esto de una vez, no podía creer que me hubiera dejado convencer, la vi dar unos cuantos pasos para entrar a la casa, y no bien lo había hecho, un estremecimiento me recorrió. Pude ver frente a mí una figura negra azulada, con orejas puntiagudas, de complexión musculosa, que me gruñía en advertencia que iba atacarme, su mirada estaba fija en mí, sentía que en cualquier momento se me abalanzaría, así que sin pensarlo mucho empecé a retroceder, pero el animal seguía mis pasos. Podía ver su cuello musculoso, y sus dientes que parecían en cualquier momento estaban dispuestos a clavarse en mí.

-no se mueva y... no lo atacara – con mucha dificultad dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que había hablado, la señorita Kinomoto estaba un poco atrás de la bestia, y con mucho cuidado se acercaba lentamente a mi –

-es… un tanto difícil no hacerlo – dije al ver que no me había quitado los ojos de encima y seguía gruñendo, no veía como se fuera a detener, por instinto quería salir corriendo, pero estaba visto que no era una buena idea, estaba seguro que me alcanzaría rápidamente, solo tenia que saltar sobre mi para tirarme al suelo, y con esos dientes no tardaría mucho en desgarrar mi cuello –

-Cancerbero quieto – ella estaba justo en enfrente de el animal, por un momento temí que se le fuera encima a ella, de ser así, prefería ser yo la victima, tal vez… podría resistir mas tiempo, pero la bestia la vio fijamente, y sus gruñidos se detuvieron – sentado – ordeno, y el empezó a moverse y la obedeció de inmediato – eso es buen chico – lo dijo como si lo estuviera felicitando por lo que había hecho, le sonrió y se inclino un poco – ven acá – sin pensarlo mucho, el perro corrió hasta ella, y como lo había pensado se le fue encima prácticamente tirándola al piso, pero ella no parecía en absoluto asustada, al contrario reía con una suave carcajada mientras luchaba con ese… perrote – ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunto mientras lo acariciaba, de repente esa enorme bestia se comporto como si fuera un dulce cachorrito con ella, lamiendo su cara, y muy contento por los mimos que le daban, estaba visto que nunca terminaría de sorprenderme con ella, que mas podía esperar – lo siento, olvide que estaba suelto en el jardín – me dijo sin despegarse del animal, que al parecer había olvidado por completo sus intentos por acecinarme – espero que no lo haya asustado mucho mi perrito – dijo mientras seguía en el suelo jugando –

-¿perrito? – Dije un tanto sorprendido por la expresión que había utilizado para referirse a ese animal, como podía llamarlo así – ¡Eso no es un perrito! ¡Es una bestia, con dientes afilados! – dije aun muy ofuscado por la situación –

-generalmente es muy dulce, solo que con los extraños no se siente a gusto – su tono daba a entender que eso debería ser muy obvio para mi –

-ya lo note – trate de respirar profundamente para calmarme, pero no podía dejar de ver la imagen frente a mi, el perro se había echado en el suelo y ella acariciaba su lomo, parecía estar muy tranquilo ahora – no comprendo ¿Cómo puede tener un perro como ese? – dijo con bastante descredito hacia el, en verdad no era algo que comprendiera, ella no parecía ser del tipo de personas que le gustaran esos animales –

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto con un gesto de extrañeza en su cara –

-no es que tenga algo de malo, es solo que... imagine que alguien como usted, le gustaban las cosas… adorables – trate de buscar una palabra que describiera lo que pensaba y esa se acercaba bastante –

-¡oiga Cancerbero es muy adorable! – lo dijo como si mi comentario la hubiera ofendido, pero no comprendía en que podía hacerlo, ese… perro era de todo menos adorable, y esa idea se reforzó cuando escuche el nombre con el que se había dirigido a el, ni siquiera el nombre era "adorable" –

-si, sobre todo por el nombre, pero me refiero al tamaño – dije tratando de hacerle ver mi punto – no debería tener un poodle, o un Chihuahua, o un perro que quepa en un bolso, cualquier cosa menos un Gran Danés – la escuche dar una carcajada cuando emití mi juicio sobre lo que yo podría considerar que debería tener como mascota, al parecer a ella le hacia gracia este hecho –

-no – dijo como si fuera muy obvio – me gustan las cosas… a lo grande, mi papá me había dejado tener una mascota, así que no iba andar con nimiedades – estaba visto que nunca lograría entenderla –

-y claro eligió lo mas grande que encontró –

-no, tuve que conformarme con un gran danés – aparto su mirada de mi para dirigirla de nuevo al pero – no me dejo tener el tigre blanco que quería – la escuche decir, su forma de hablar tenia cierto tono de seriedad, que me pregunte si en verdad estaba bromeando –

-si claro – dije aparentando no dar crédito a sus palabras –

-será mejor que entre a la casa, no voy atar a Cancerbero, verdad chico – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del perro, y este respondía de nuevo con lametones en su cara – eres tan lindo – siguió con sus caricias al animal, y ya que estaba visto que ella lo consideraba "lindo y adorable" no lograría sacarla de esa idea, lo mejor era hacer lo que me había dicho, no iba arriesgarme que esa bestia nuevamente tratara de atacarme, sin pensarlo mas empecé a caminar en dirección a la casa, mientras la escuchaba conversar con el perro y dirigirle palabras de cariño –

Llegue hasta la puerta de la casa y espere a que ella llegara para entrar, no tardo mucho en aparecer, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer que su adorable mascota tuviera la intensión de devorarme le resultaba gracioso.

-ahora si va pasar – dijo aun sonriendo – quiere un vaso con agua – no me parecía tan mala idea el aceptar, la verdad aunque no quisiera admitirlo el perrito, me asusto bastante –

-si, creo que es buena idea – dije entre dientes, y la seguí dentro de la casa, no había terminado de cruzar el umbral cuando su madre apareció para recibirnos –

No parecía para nada sorprendida de verme ahí, por lo que supuse que estaba enterada de la brillante idea de su hija, y al parecer lo aprobaba.

-hola Sakura – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para recibirla –

-hola ma –

-hola Shaoran, ¿Cómo estas? – Se dirigió a mi como si fuera algo normal que yo estuviera aquí, le habría prestado mas atención al hecho en otro momento, pero por ahora aun trataba de volver mi ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad –

-creo que bien – dije, aun estaba impresionado por el incidente de hace un momento –

-¿Qué te sucede? te ves un poco pálido – se notaba un su voz un deje de preocupación, iba a contestarle cuando la señorita Kinomoto soltó una leve carcajada y se me adelanto en la respuesta –

-creo que solo esta un poco asustado –

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a su hija, en un tono un tanto acusativo he de decir, como si ella fuera la responsable de lo sucedido –

-nada, cancerbero estaba suelto cuando llegamos… –

-¿lo mordió? ¿Te encuentras bien? – La interrumpió empezó a caminar hasta estar frente a mi, se notaba preocupada por lo que me pudiera haber pasado –

-si, no le quedo tiempo para atacarme – le asegure, y miro con reproche a su hija que seguía muy divertida con la situación –

-disculpa, pero a el no le gustan los extraños – no era necesario que lo asegurara ya lo había comprobado –

-descuide, no tuvo ninguna importancia – le asegure, pero el susto si había importado –

-bueno yo voy a cambiarme y por mi maleta, en seguida regreso – se disculpo la señorita Kinomoto y siguió su camino, subiendo las escaleras –

-pasa, puede que tarde un poco – me dijo la señora Kinomoto mientras me guiaba hasta la sala, no tuve otra opción que aceptar dado que no pensaba regresar al jardín mientras esa bestia estuviera afuera –

La señora Kinomoto ordeno que me trajeran algo de beber, y la verdad necesitaba ese vaso con agua, no sabia porque me resultaba tan intimidante estar en esta casa, tal vez era el hecho de estar fuera de mi ambiente, pero no me sentía del todo a gusto.

-gracias por ayudar a Sakura con esto – me dijo ella luego de un rato, era evidente por su rostro que en verdad estaba agradecida con migo por lo que estaba haciendo, a decir verdad, no terminaba de entender que era lo grandioso que ella hubiera decidido participar en esta competencia, pero todos parecían muy felices por el hecho –

Hasta la madre superiora se mostro muy contenta cuando se lo comente, cuando me espera la reacción contraria, y la verdad buscaba en ella una salvación para no tener que hacerlo, pero contrario a negarse, me animo a que la ayudara, como si aquello tuviera una importancia que todos parecían saber menos yo, y eso también me molestaba.

-no hay nada que agradecer – le dije restándole importancia al hecho –

-si lo hay, se que no es fácil tratar con Sakura, y… se que no se llevaban muy bien al principio – sonreí al escuchar eso –

-si, al principio no fue nada fácil, pero estamos aprendiendo a… llevarnos mejor –

-me alegro – dijo con una sonrisa sincera, era un gesto bastante parecido al de su hija, ahora veía de donde había sacado ella esa forma de sonreír que hacia que todos terminaran haciendo lo que pedía, era de familia –

Estuvimos conversando un rato, el tema principal fue el regreso de mis padres, ella y mi mamá tenían cierta amistad a raíz de los negocios que su esposo sostenía con mi padre, así que estuvo contando de ellos, y yo de mis escasas visitas a su casa, un tema atrajo mi interés y la verdad no había reparado en ello. El aniversario de bodas de mis padres, estaba bastante cerca, y recordaba vagamente que mamá me había hablado al respecto, ya que pensaban hacer una pequeña celebración, pero la verdad lo había olvidado, así que tenia que reprogramarme para lograr asistir y poner mi mejor cara, ya que la verdad esto no era de mi agrado.

-bien ya estoy lista, podemos irnos – la señorita Kinomoto apareció preparada para el viaje, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros demasiado tallados al cuerpo he de decir, y el cabello suelto, aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de verla vestida diferente, con el uniforme no había mucho que ver, pero cuando no estaba en el colegio… pues no me resultaba muy fácil, no es que la viera de una forma… morbosa o algo parecido, solo era el hecho que me recordaba que no era solo una alumna, mucho menos una niña –

-bueno pues entonces será mejor que se den prisa, no quiero que lleguen muy tarde – dijo la Señora Kinomoto mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, gesto que respondió, lo cual me pareció extraño, tenia pensado que a las jovencitas les molestaba que sus padres les demostraran afecto en publico pero estaba visto que a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto –

-no preocupes mamá – caminamos hacia la puerta para emprender el viaje –

-llámame cuando lleguen – le dijo antes de salir –

-lo hare – le aseguro antes de salir –

No pude evitar mirar hacia todos lados cuando salimos al jardín, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera de nuevo esa bestia y se tirara sobre mí.

-no tiene de que preocuparse, Cancerbero no va a saltarle encima – tenia una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro cuando lo dijo, así que me limite a ignorar su comentario –

Llegamos a la camioneta y cuando pensé que ya estaba a salvo pude ver a la figura que hasta hace un momento estaba dispuesta atacarme, dentro de la camioneta esperando a su dueña con la cabeza saliendo por la ventana.

-¿piensa llevarlo con nosotros? – Esperaba que su respuesta fuera negativa pero por la sonrisa que tenía era difícil pensarlo –

-claro que si, siempre que voy al rancho el viene con migo, le gusta perseguir conejos – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo – no tiene de que preocuparse, cuando viaja se comporta muy bien, no muerde a nadie – no podía estar muy seguro de eso –

-espero que tenga razón – ella subió a la camioneta, y yo lo hice luego de ella, trate en lo posible de no prestarle mucha atención al perro, pero no era un animal que pudiera pasar desapercibido –

El chofer tomo su lugar, luego de colocar las maletas en su sitio, y salimos de la casa, todo daba a entender que seria un largo viaje hasta el rancho Kinomoto.

Aproveche el trayecto del viaje para averiguar que tanto sabia del deporte, y en cual de las disciplinas estaba interesada en participar exactamente, lo hice también por intentar dejar de pensar en el perro, pero al parecer el estaba muy entretenido con sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

Me dijo que solo estaba interesad en el salto ecuestre, así que eso nos dejaba solo una área para trabajar, esperaba que en verdad tanto ella como el caballo fueran buenos, de lo contrario no tendría oportunidad, considerando que solo tenia unas semanas para prepararse. Así el resto del viaje se nos fue en la conversación del deporte, y en verdad sabia mucho de el, y de caballos, así que el tiempo corrió sin darme cuenta, me sumergí en la platica sin que nada mas importara. Me agradaba saber que teníamos algo en común, ella demostraba la misma pasión e interés sobre el deporte que yo mostré alguna vez, y que ahora parecía estar emergiendo.

* * *

Como ella lo había dicho el lugar no estaba tan lejos, y en verdad era un paisaje hermoso, tal vez no seria tan malo como me lo había imaginado, el ambiente me haría bastante bien, cuando el chofer se parqueo, ella abrió la puerta y sin esperar mas el perro salió disparado, ella lo miro hasta que se alejo un poco, luego bajo y yo la seguí, observe a mi alrededor con cierta fascinación, no porque fuera la primera vez que estaba en un sitio así, sino porque hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto, y en verdad era algo que amaba hacer.

-¿Qué le parece? – Escuche que me pregunto mientras se paraba junto a mí –

-es un hermoso lugar – le dije mientras seguía recorriéndolo con mi vista –

-bueno, supongo que querrá instalarse antes que nada, luego usted dirá por donde empezamos –

-creo que esta bien – empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, cuando una mujer salió a recibirnos, parecía muy contenta de ver a la señorita Kinomoto, ya que la abrazo fuertemente –

-que bueno que decidiste venir tan pronto, me alegra tanto verte – por lo visto el sentimiento era mutuo –

-a mi también me alegra estar aquí otra vez Amaya –

-y que ¿hoy Tomoyo decidió no venir? – Preste atención especial cuando dijo el nombre de la señorita Daidoji, por lo visto ellas también se veían fuera del colegio, no tendría que sorprenderme después de todo eran familia, pero… según tenía entendido ella estaba decidida a no tener mas contacto con el mundo –

-bueno… - me dirigió una mirada antes de contestar – estaba un tanto indispuesta, ya la traeré otro día – sentí la mirada de la mujer, y me sonrió con gesto amable – déjame presentarte, él es… - parecía estar meditando un poco sobre las palabra con las cuales debía presentarme – el señor Shaoran Li, será mi instructor de equitación por unos días, ella es Amaya, quien se encarga de cuidar de todos lo que están en este rancho –

-mucho gusto – dije estrechado su mano, me extraño que no la presentara simplemente como una empleada, al parecer en verdad le tenia mucho afecto –

-el gusto es mío, ya vera que no le costara ningún trabajo que nuevamente vuelva a saltar como lo hacia antes –

-eso espero – dijo ella y siguió caminando hacia la casa – podrías mostrarle al señor Li su habitación –

-claro no hay problema –

-¿Dónde esta Toya? – cuando escuche este nombre me sorprendí un poco, sabia quien era, pero me extrañaba que preguntara por él, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en este lugar? –

-esta en las caballerizas, no debe tardar en venir –

-o mejor nosotros lo buscamos ahí, quiero ver a mi caballo – dijo esto ultimo con una enorme sonrisa, yo también estaba un tanto interesado en ver al animal, y empezar con esto de una vez –

No había traído muchas cosas con migo, pero considere propio traer un par de jeans, a parte de mi uniforme para no desentonar con el sitio, además de algunas playeras, aunque todas eran de color negro, desde que decidí entrar al seminario, la moda ya no formaba parte de mi vida, así que no tenia un guardarropa enorme como antes, y la verdad me sentía extraño con ropa que no fuera el uniforme, pero era lo mas adecuado, salí de la habitación para reunirme con ella e iniciar nuestro trabajo.

La encontré aun conversando con la mujer que nos había recibido, y de nuevo el perro estaba junto a ella, me sentí un poco intimidado, así que mantuve mi distancia. Pero la mujer que nos había recibido se fue, y lo llamo para que la siguiera, así que no tuve más reparos en acercarme cuando ya no lo vi. Me parecía tonto comportarme de esa manera, pero el tamaño de ese animal no ayudaba a verlo "adorable" como ella aseguraba.

-¡Wow! – fue lo único que dijo cuando llegue junto a ella, me miro de arriba debajo de una manera extraña, como si me viera por primera vez – vaya… pensé que jamás lo vería sin el uniforme, es… agradable –

-no puedo montar a caballo con el uniforme – dije pensando que quizá, no se sintiera a gusto al verme vestido diferente, como yo lo estaba al verla a ella, seguramente tenia la misma sensación, de estar viendo otra persona, parecía mentira lo que un cambio de ropa podía lograr –

-si no es reclamo, es sorpresa – seguía viéndome de forma incomprensible, y estaba empezando a incomodarme un poco – bueno será mejor que empecemos, usted dirá – dijo ahora fijando su mirada en la puerta dispuesta a salir –

-bueno, me gustaría conocer al caballo, y el campo de entrenamiento –

-vamos entonces – empezó a caminar y yo la seguí, esperaba que esto terminara bien, tenia que terminar bien –

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a las caballerizas, la verdad me sentía mejor estando afuera, el paisaje distraía mi mente de cualquier otro pensamiento, me agradaba esto, bueno si nos íbamos a dedicar a entrenar, la verdad no veía ningún reparo en disfrutar mas del viaje. Fije mi mirada en ella, y note que se había detenido frente a un caballo y acariciaba su lomo, ese debía ser su caballo, la verdad era un maravilloso ejemplar, fuerte, aunque me parecía que tenia unos cuantos años encima, pero tal vez aun pudiera saltar bien, algunas veces es mejor contar con algo de experiencia.

-es un hermoso animal – me detuve a su lado mientras yo también lo acariciaba y admiraba, era de un color negro my brillante, que debió ser mas intenso hace algunos años –

-si lo es – no aparto la vista del animal mientras me hablaba, la sentí un tanto extraña, como si estuviera pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que nos interesaba, lo mejor era hacer que se centrara en lo importante –

-y... ¿Cuál es su nombre? – espera que con eso su atención se pusiera en el caballo –

-Ébano – lo dijo con una sonrisa, así que no puede evitar formar una también, no creía que ese fuera el nombre de aquel corcel, no después de saber como se llamaba su perro – ¿Qué le resulta gracioso? – fije mi vista en ella que no parecía encontrar cual era la razón de mi sonrisa –

-no creo que ese sea su nombre –

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto un tanto mas seria –

-porque es usted – su expresión de nuevo se torno un tanto divertida – tiene un gran danés que aparte se llama cancerbero, no va ponerle a su caballo ébano, seria un nombre bastante común – su sonrisa se amplio mas, con ello solo me confirmaba que efectivamente ese no era su nombre, con que me iba a encontrar ahora –

-bueno pues tiene un nombre común –

- y ¿Cuál es? – de nuevo la rete a que lo dijera, escuche que una pequeña carcajada se le escapo, y me miro –

-Bucéfalo – eso sonaba mas lógico, además el caballo se giro hacia ella cuando dijo este nombre, por lo que no tenia razón para seguir pensando que me mentía con respecto a el –

-también es fanática de Alejandro Magno –

-solo de la parte donde logra domar al caballo – no pude evitar sonreír mas mientras la escuchaba, y de nuevo esa mirada extraña por parte de ella llego a mi, no comprendía que era lo que la hacia verme de esa manera, se alejo un poco del animal – pero de todas formas no es a Bucéfalo a quien vamos a utilizar para la competencia –

-¿y quien entonces? – dije un tanto intrigado por conocer que otro ejemplar tenia pensado usar –

-a su hijo, es el que usaba antes, Bucéfalo ya esta un tanto mayor – de nuevo empezó a caminar así que me limite a seguirla – esta por aquí – me dijo cuando llego hasta un lugar un tanto apartado, donde solo estaba un caballo muy parecido al anterior en todo sentido, solo que este se veía mucho mas joven, ella había dicho que era su hijo, en verdad era hermoso –

-es hermoso ¿verdad? – me pregunto, seguramente había notado mi gesto de fascinación mientras lo contemplaba –

-mucho ¿y este como se llama? ¿Tornado? – Sonrió con mi broma, al parecer ahora se sentía un poco más relajada, lo cual era bueno –

-no le pondría un nombre así de común –

-lo imagino – acariciaba al caballo y el parecía estar muy acostumbrado a ella, había cierta química entre ellos, si era la misma a la hora de saltar, estaba seguro que no tendría problemas en lograr ponerse en forma muy rápido – y… ¿Qué nombre es el que designo para este animal? – me daba mucha curiosidad saber con me iba salir ahora –

-Sleipnir – no pude evitar soltar una risa un tanto sonora al escucharlo –

-si claro, debí suponer algo como eso, así que también es fanática de la mitología escandinava – me miro un poco sorprendida, como si yo no tuviera porque saber eso –

-solo la parte del caballo de ocho patas – al parecer aun seguía con la idea que eso debía resultarme extraño, pero conocía bastante del tema, me preguntaba ahora si ella también o simplemente elegía los nombre al azar –

-y… ¿debo suponer que ningún caballo iguala la velocidad de este? – me miro de una manera bastante suspicaz, como si comprendiera el trasfondo de mi pregunta –

-no, ninguno, es capaz de llevarme por el mar y el aire, a la tierra de los muertos y de regreso aquí, y nunca le falla a su amo – así que en verdad conocía algo de la mitología, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme –

Seguimos un momento observando al animal y ella me contaba un poco sobre el, y las competiciones en que habían participado, no habían sido muchas, pero seguía asegurando que era buena en esto, así que tenia que verlo por mi mismo para estar completamente seguro. Pude notar que un hombre venia caminando hacia nosotros, y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, ella no lo había visto ya que estaba de espaldas, pero yo no tarde mucho en reconocerlo, al llegar junto a ella sin decir nada puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella despeinándola.

-hola hermanita – ella se giro a verlo, y él siguió con su juego –

-deja de hacer eso – dijo mientras intentaba apartar sus manos, pero era evidente que no lo lograría, luego de un rato el dejo de molestarla – ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? – Le dijo un tanto enfadada –

-cuando tu lo hagas – luego fijo su mirada en mi, y no tardo en reconocerme, tampoco parecía estar sorprendido por el hecho que yo estuviera ahí, al parecer toda su familia estaba enterada de eso, y la apoyaban, no terminaba de comprender cual era la razón, pero todos parecían estar muy contentos por el hecho que estuviera decidida a entrar a una competencia – ¿Cómo has estado Shaoran? –

-bastante bien – me limite a contestarle mientras estrechaba su mano –

No podía decir que habíamos sido grandes amigos, pero si buenos conocidos, regularmente éramos los únicos jóvenes en reuniones de negocios que ambos encontrábamos aburridas, así que había nacido cierta afinidad entre nosotros cuando nos veíamos, ahora que lo notaba seguramente había decidido no permanecer en el mundo de los negocios.

-así que mi hermana logro convencerte que fueras su instructor – me dijo como si aquello fuera una misión imposible –

-pues si, tiene formas de hacerlo – rio con una carcajada ante mi comentario, la verdad era un tanto difícil decirle que no, sobre todo cuando se encargaba de formar buenos argumentos –

-claro que las tiene, tal vez tengas un trabajo difícil, ¿estas seguro que sabe montar? – Me pregunto, y hasta ese momento ella había demostrado saber del deporte, pero no la había visto practicarlo así que en verdad no estaba seguro –

-muy gracioso Toya – al parecer el comentario la había molestado mucho, y su expresión la delataba, pero aun así decidí seguirle el juego a Toya, después de todo era ella la que siempre encontraba alguna razón para molestarme a mí, seria bueno invertir los papeles –

-¿sabe hacerlo? – Se lo pregunte como si en verdad estuviera dudando si podía hacerlo, y me miro con cierto recelo –

-he montado desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo con mucho engreimiento – se hacerlo mejor que bien, así que descuide, no debe iniciar desde enseñarme a montar, el primer caballo que tuve fue un poni cuando tenia como 6 años, era hermoso –

-¿en serio? – pregunte a su hermano, ya que ella lo decía de una manera que hacia ver que debería ser excelente –

-si – se vio renuente a contestar a Toya –

-y… ¿Cómo se llamaba su poni? – puso una enorme sonrisa, que he decir la hacia parecer un poco infantil, pero era agradable de ver, aun no me acostumbraba mucho a verla en su faceta de niña inocente, cuando solo había conocido la caprichosa, y luego la de una joven un tanto… sensual por decir lo menos, ya que había notado que esto era algo natural en ella, tal parecía que ni siquiera lo hacia a propósito, y ahora… ya no sabia ni que pensar –

-Chocolate – la había estado mirando fijamente, y cuando escuche lo que dijo me pareció que no lo decía en serio – ese era su nombre en verdad, tenia el color del chocolate, por eso lo llame así – al parecer esta vez estaba diciendo la verdad, así que no pude evitar sonreír –

-bueno supongo que su afición por los nombres mitológicos es algo reciente –

-algo así, papá me regalo ese poni – dijo con cierto orgullo, a lo que su hermano soltó una carcajada –

-dirás que papá se vio obligado a regalártelo –

-eso no es cierto – le recrimino mirándolo de frente –

-claro que si – él parecía estar seguro de esto, y su pequeña discusión llamo mi atención –

-¿obligado? – le pregunte –

-si, hizo un berrinche para conseguirlo – aseguro Toya –

-¡oye! yo no hice ningún berrinche – le dijo como si esto la hubiera ofendido, pero la verdad en este momento parecía actuar como si en verdad estuviera haciendo un berrinche, hasta tenia un puchero al replicarle a su hermano –

-¿a no? –

-claro que no, fue una táctica de persuasión – dijo como si con eso aclarara el punto –

-fue un berrinche –

-¡claro que no! – dijo con mucho énfasis –

-entonces como le llamas al hecho de tirarte al suelo pataleando y gritando ¡quiero un poni! ¡Quiero un poni! ¡Quiero un poni! – dijo imitando voz de niña pequeña, lo cual me pareció gracioso, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo que ella me miro, y de nuevo estaba en sus ojos ese desconcierto, la verdad ya no sabia como interpretarlo, tenia algo diferente esa forma de mirarme, y no es que fura desagradable, pero… como debía tomarlo –

-táctica de convencimiento – dijo sin quitar sus ojos de mí –

-fue un berrinche – aseguro Toya, por lo que ambos lo vimos, para escuchar su explicación – luego de dos horas de lo mismo y cansado de escuchar sus gritos papá casi estaba al borde del colapso por lo que tuvo que ceder, aun recuerdo su rostro de desesperación mientras decía "esta bien, esta bien tendrás tu poni, pero ya deja de gritar" –

-no fue así como yo lo recuerdo – dijo ofendida –

-claro que no, fue mucho peor – aseguro él –

-eres un exagerado – le rebatió, yo me limitaba a escucharlos, la verdad nunca había tenido hermanos y me preguntaba si me llevaría así con ellos de haberlos tenido, se notaba que a pesar de todo lo que se decían se apreciaban mucho –

-en serio Shaoran deberías haberla conocido en esa etapa de niña caprichosa – la imagen de una señorita Kinomoto más joven y teniendo un berrinche llego a mi mente, pero estaba seguro que no podía ser muy diferente a lo que era ahora –

-digamos que conozco una parte – la mire para decir lo siguiente – además ella siempre asegurado sentirse muy orgullosa de ser una "niña caprichosa y mimada" –

-eso es algo solo por que tú te enorgullecerías – le dijo Toya, ella de nuevo había centrado su mirada en mí –

-no es que me sienta orgullosa, dije que no me molesta serlo – dijo como si estuviera aclarando el punto –

-es lo mismo – dijo Toya –

-no lo es – aseguro ella, y estaba seguro que si él quisiera de nuevo entrarían en debate, pero se limito a sonreír y nuevamente despeinar su cabello, pero esta vez con mucho más tacto –

-bueno yo los dejo para empiecen a entrenar, tengo que irme a trabajar –

-¿trabajar? Es así como le dices ahora – fue él quien esta vez tenia un gesto de reproche –

-nos vemos después – dijo como despedida y empezó a caminar –

Ahora nos encontrábamos solos, y sentí que aun se negaba a mirarme, así que lo mejor era centrarnos en el trabajo que teníamos que hacer, no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría este fin de semana, pero esperaba que no pasara mayor cosa que no fuera el entrenarla para la competencia, pero esperaba que esto también me sirviera para averiguar un poco mas sobre lo que la agobiaba, deseaba ayudarla en ese aspecto, esperaba que esta vez se decidiera hablar con sinceridad sobre sus culpas si encontraba la ocasión para hacerlo, tenia que saber que era lo que le había ocurrido para que haya decidido que hablar sobre ese tema me haría pensar mal de ella, o como me había dejado entre ver esa vez que lo que sea que le había pasado haría que pensara que era una mala persona, estaba dispuesto a saberlo, aunque si descubría que tenia razón, no sabia exactamente como iba a reaccionar, hasta cuando dejaría de sorprenderme la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Holas a todos**

**Volví, cada vez me esta costando mas terminar los capítulos, este me quedo bastante largo la verdad iba a poner parte en el siguiente, pero me anime a ponerlo aquí, así que para el próximo tendremos cosa mas interesantes se los prometo, creo que ya es hora que esto vaya mas allá. Por lo pronto convivir fuera del colegio unos días, y unas cuantas cosas que tengo planeadas por ahí para después, así que paciencia que aunque me tarde mucho espero terminar la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se hayan aburrido de leer.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios, siempre son importantes, ya tengo avanzado parte del siente cap, así que espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo, así que les voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto.**

* * *

_-me gusta, no lo niego, mas de lo que yo misma quisiera, pero no tiene caso darle alas a ese sentimiento, ya que no me ve con los mismos ojos –_

_-y ¿Por qué no? –_

_-digamos que tiene otro interés –_

_-hay alguien más en su vida, le gusta otra muchacha –_

_-ojala y fuera eso, sabría como luchar contra otra mujer, y que tipo de armas usar para ganar, pero no es el caso –_

* * *

_-tranquila, ese perro debe estar bien, ya lo vera – sentí sus ojos fijos en mi tratando de darme animo y su mano se dirigió a mi rostro – lo vamos a encontrar – con sus pulgares limpio mis mejillas, no me di cuenta en que momento empecé a llorar – seguramente se alejo mucho y se perdió, ya aparecerá –_

* * *

_-tratando de esconderse – logre sobresaltarlo un poco con mis palabras, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, me miro y al reconocerme una leve sonrisa surco sus labios, de un tiempo a la fecha me gustaba mucho ver esa sonrisa en su cara, de hecho, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él me gustaba, y aunque sabia que no debía ser así, no podía evitarlo –_

_-algo así – me dijo dándose la vuelta para verme de frente, sin quitar su sonrisa –_

_-no creo que eso sea bueno considerando que usted es hijo de los festejados – _

_-créame que ya es bastante que yo este aquí – su tono me hacia comprobar que en verdad no era de su gusto que estaba en la fiesta –_

* * *

Bueno sin mas que decir, espero que lean el siguiente capitulo que espero no se tarde mucho, y a esperar que resulta de esta convivencia entre estos dos.

Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima.


	12. Un fin de semana interesante

**Sakura**

Esto se mes estaba yendo de las manos, la verdad empezaba a dudar que lo que tenia planeado saliera como estaba previsto, empezaba a dudar de mi plan, se estaba poniendo un tanto peligroso, nunca imagine que un día vería al padre vestido de forma diferente, lo había deseado, pero no creí que lo vería y tal vez no había sido una buena idea hacerlo, ahora que no llevaba el uniforme se veía como cualquier otro… hombre, me quede demasiado sorprendida cuando bajo las escaleras enfundado en esos jeans, que he de decir le quedaban mas que bien y esa playera ajustada al pecho, me hacia pensar cosas no muy propias, desde que lo había visto me había repetido con mas frecuencia mi mantra ¡el es un hombre prohibido! Decirlo era fácil, pero… cada vez que lo veía me era muy dificultoso recordarlo.

Había tratado en lo posible no mirarlo directamente, pero no lo había logrado, la conversación con mi hermano me había servido un poco, aunque tratara de hacerme quedar mal ante él, pero ahora estábamos solos, y no sabia muy bien como tratar de no verlo ¿en que me estaba metiendo?

Lo mejor era centrarme en lo que tenia que hacer, mi vista debía estar en mi caballo y la pista de salto, nada mas podía existir a mi alrededor, menos el padre vestido de forma sexy. Lo mire una vez mas recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, definitivamente se veía demasiado bien para su conveniencia.

-bueno vamos a empezar – escuche sus palabras y sin esperar mas lleve a Sleipnir para prepararlo, en cuanto estuvo listo nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento, me agrado ver su rostro ya que note en su expresión, algo que hasta ahora me era desconocido, emoción, era como si viera algo que lo llenaba, así que debía suponer que estaba muy contento de estar aquí, al menos en este momento – tiene su equipo listo – asentí levemente, y sin esperar que me preguntara mas me puse mi casco y guie a Sleipnir a la salida –

Debo admitir que estaba un tanto nerviosa, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, esperaba no estar demasiado fuera de practica, había montado desde mi recuperación, pero no había saltado, espera al menos recordar lo básico y lograr mostrarle al padre que sabia hacerlo. Sonreí al pensar en eso sobre todo porque hoy no parecía el Padre Li, había dicho que no lo llamaría así cuando no llevara puesto el uniforme, no seria el Padre, pero como bebía referirme a él entonces, profesor tampoco me agradaba mucho, llamarlo por su nombre no era una opción. Tal vez entrenador, eso no sonaba demasiado formal, podría funcionar.

-cuando quiera – escuche que me decía, al parecer me había sumido en mis pensamiento mas de lo que debía, así que me subí lo más rápido que pude a Sleipnir, di un gran suspiro y respire profundamente antes de empezar –

Y sin más inicie mi recorrido. Para mi dicha no me costo todo lo que me había imaginado, si estaba un poco fuera de practica y me costaba trabajo que Sleipnir hiciera lo que yo quería, pero estaba segura que podría lograrlo en el tiempo que me quedaba para la competencia. Note que en mi recorrido el anotaba en una libreta y veía un cronometro, no me había percatado que los tuviera, me veía fijamente analizando mis movimientos, y me sentí aun mas tensa al saber que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, pero lo mas probable era que solo estuviera interesado en cuantas faltas había cometido y en cronometrar mi tiempo.

Me pidió que hiciera el recorrido varias veces, y cuando se dio cuenta que era suficiente me pidió que me detuviera, me acerque a él en espera de un veredicto, desmonte y camine hasta estar frente a él.

-¿y? – Me miro y sonrió de medio lado, sin que pudiera evitarlo mi corazón reacciono a su sonrisa apresurando sus latidos, como era posible que algo tan leve pudiera causar eso en mi –

-pues… - miro la libreta sin quitar la sonrisa – tenemos que mejorar algunas cosas, hay varios puntos que discutir, aunque… - lo vi mirar a su alrededor ¿Qué tanto era lo que había que discutir? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? – será mejor que hablemos adentro ya es un poco tarde, esta empezando a oscurecer – aproveche esto para apartar mis ojos de su sonrisa no me hacia nada bien estar pendiente cada vez que lo veía sonreír, aun me seguía diciendo que era debido a que prácticamente nunca la mostraba, este día lo había visto sonreír mas que nunca –

-claro – lleve a Sleipnir al establo para que lo atendieran, el no parecía muy contento con el hecho, aun le quedaba mucha energía – descuida mañana continuaremos le dije mientras lo acariciaba, el encargado se llevo para atenderlo y los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista, y de nuevo tenia que enfrentarme a la mirada que me estaba perturbando –

-En verdad es maravilloso – le escuche decir –

-si lo es – le conteste, me gire a verlo no podía evadirlo para siempre, pensé que tendría su vista en Sleipnir, como lo había hecho yo, pero me estaba mirando a mi y no puede evitar perderme en sus ojos, tenia una forma de verme tan diferente a la de un principio, ya no había en sus ojos ese resquemor y desafío de cuando nos conocimos, era tan fácil mirarlo a la cara ahora que ya no me parecía un ogro, que era el hombre mas atractivo que recordaba haber visto – bueno... deberíamos entrar – me había puesto nerviosa su forma de mirarme por lo que empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa –

Como lo dije esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, de seguir así, cumpliría todo, menos averiguar que era lo que lo había motivado a entrar al seminario.

Al llegar nuevamente a la casa Amaya nos esperaba, para indicarnos que la cena estaba lista, y al parecer tendríamos que cenar solos, ya que mi hermano no había aparecido, no tenia que pensar mucho donde se encontraba, estaba visto que tal vez fue una buena idea que mi prima no haya venido, subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y lavarme, ya que Amaya no me dejaba sentarme a la mesa con la misma ropa que había montado.

Cuando llegue al comedor, él ya se encontraba ahí, aun tenia en sus manos la libreta y la revisaba detenidamente, di un suspiro y me senté para quedar frente a frente, era lo mejor considerando que tendría que decirme que tan mal había estado, y suponía que de nuevo intentaría no verlo.

-bien, estoy lista para escucharlo – sonrió nuevamente y me miro –

-tal parece que creyera que solo voy a decir cosas malas – su mirada permanecía en sus apuntes –

-por la forma en que lo dijo, no es muy bueno lo que espero escuchar – fijo su vista en mí, haciendo que me perdiera en esa mirada profunda y sonrisa singular, empezaba a creer que había algo demasiado cautivador en él –

-no, no voy a decir cosas tan malas – de nuevo vio la libreta – todo lo contrario, lo hizo muy bien – me era un tanto difícil dar crédito a sus palabras y seguramente mis ojos lo expresaron – admito que hay detalles importantes que corregir, pero creo que no le tomara mucho tiempo, es muy buen jinete –

Me parecía que era la primera vez que me decía que era buena en algo, y me emociono mucho escucharlo, sobre todo por que mi entrenador anterior había asegurado que no era buena, pero si él afirmaba algo así tendría que creerle, como lo había dicho, los muchos trofeos que había ganado debían de ser suficientes para creer que sabia mucho del deporte.

-no parece muy convencida con mis palabras – lo mire y tenia una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro –

-bueno, no es que desconfíe de sus palabras pero… he estado mucho tiempo sin practicar, así que esperaba haber perdido condición –

-de hecho así es – afirmo – pero eso hace que piense que es buena, ya que recuperar la condición no parece ser un gran problema, podemos mejorar mucho el tiempo, el caballo es muy bueno, y las fallas se dieron mas por falta de practica que por la capacidad de ambos, de hecho se nota que hay muy buena química entre ustedes dos, lo cual es muy importante – lo estaba escuchando hablar con mucho interés, ya que era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en su rostro al expresarse, era como si aquello fuera algo sumamente importante, y lo disfrutaba, se notaba a metros, se veía… apasionado por el tema –

-bueno será mejor que guarden todo eso, porque voy a servir la cena – ordeno Amaya, así que él no tuvo mayor opción que guardar la libreta –

Pero pese al comentario de ella, no paro de hablar del tema en el trascurso de la cena, y yo lo seguía escuchando atentamente, me decía cuales había sido mis errores y la forma en que debía mejorarlos, que aun debía observar un poco mas pero que estaba seguro que lograríamos tener un buen puesto en la competencia, me agrado que empezara hablar en plural en este aspecto, se estaba involucrando en todo el proceso, y eso me hacia sentir… feliz.

Conversamos hasta tarde sobre todos los detalles de la competencia, lo que les gusta a los jueces, y como guiar a Sleipnir, jamás había hablado tanto con él, en verdad fue una tarde… inolvidable, estábamos tan metidos en el tema que ninguno había reparado en la hora hasta que el viejo reloj de la sala sonó anunciando que eran las 10 de la noche.

-vaya, ya es tarde – dijo mientras chequeaba la hora en su propio reloj –

-no tanto – le dije, ya que para mi aun no era muy tarde –

-bueno ha sido un día largo, y estoy un poco cansado, así que será mejor que me vaya a dormir – se levanto, y yo hice lo mismo – usted también debería ir a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer – lo dijo con tal convicción que no quedo otra que obedecer lo que había dicho –

-si claro, lo hare – aun me parecía mentira conocer esta faceta de él, me era ajena, y no sabia como reaccionar, me dedico una ultima sonrisa, tomo la libreta y se dispuso a marcharse –

-que pase buenas noches señorita Kinomoto –

-…igualmente – le dije mientras se iba. Me sentí rara cuando me dedico las buenas noches, era la primera vez que lo hacia, y la forma en que lo dijo, ahora su voz también me parecía un tanto… seductora –

* * *

En verdad esto me estaba afectando más de lo que imaginaba, esta cercanía con él definitivamente se podía volver en mi contra. Camine hasta la sala y me deje caer en el sofá, cerrando mis ojos, y su rostro exhibiendo su sonrisa apareció en mi mente, no me estaba gustando nada esto, en ese momento sentí que algo pesado me callo encima, no tuve que abrir mis ojos para saber que era, así que solo me dedique abrazar a mi perrito que parecía me había extrañado mucho.

-hola hermoso como estas – prácticamente el ocupaba todo el espacio en el sofá, así que me levante de ahí para sentarme en el sillón mas grande, el recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y yo me limite acariciarlo, seguramente había corrido mucho todo el día, por eso me gustaba traerlo, aquí podía correr libremente se notaba un tanto agotado, tenerlo a el a mi lado siempre me reconfortaba, era una compañía tan estimada, de nuevo lo abrace –

-parece un joven muy atento, bastante diferente a los que te he conocido hasta hoy – escuche la voz de Amaya hablarme, y me gire a verla, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que no me gusto nada –

-¿Quién? – Pregunte como si no supiera a que se refería –

-a tu entrenador – no quito su sonrisa, y ya sabía por donde venia la cosa, pero no podía dejarla pensar algo que no era –

-lo se – dije sonriendo igual que ella –

-y ¿Cuál es el problema? – No pude evitar sonreír un poco más cuando lo pregunto, ella siempre parecía saber que era lo que sucedía –

-¿Cómo sabes que hay un problema? – se sentó a mi lado y me miro fijamente –

-porque te conozco – eso era cierto, no tenia que haberlo preguntado – esta ciego si no se interesa en ti – lo dijo de una manera tan segura que mi sonrisa se incremento, seguramente para ella mi forma de verlo no había pasado desapercibida –

-pues debe estarlo, por que en verdad no esta para nada interesado en mi – lo dije en broma, pero el darme cuenta de este hecho, no me era nada grato –

-pero tú en él si – esa no fue una pregunta, y no tenía caso negarlo, aunque no sabía exactamente cual era mi interés en él, pero de que lo había no podía dudarlo –

-tan evidente soy –

-no mucho, pero hay miradas que no se pueden ocultar – y seguramente yo lo había visto mucho este día, pero como no iba hacerlo –

-me gusta, no lo niego – esta afirmación hizo que me terminara de dar cuanta del hecho, me gustaba el Padre – mas de lo que yo misma quisiera, pero no tiene caso darle alas a ese sentimiento, ya que no me ve con los mismos ojos – era mejor que terminara de meter eso en mi cabeza, no podía verlo de otra forma, no podía dejar que esto que estaba sintiendo fuera mas allá, debía frenarlo ahora que podía hacerlo –

-y ¿Por qué no? – regrese mi vista Amaya, y de nuevo me forcé a sonreír –

-digamos que tiene otro interés –

-hay alguien más en su vida, le gusta otra muchacha – solté un bufido ante esta opinión de su parte –

-ojala y fuera eso, sabría como luchar contra otra mujer, y que tipo de armas usar para ganar, pero no es el caso – para mi desgracia así era, si estuviera interesado en una mujer, seria mas fácil para mi, eso tenia una mejor solución –

-no me digas que es un hombre el que esta de por medio – la mire, y solté una carcajada cuando escuche lo que pensaba, recordé la reacción del padre cuando le dije que Ryota era gay, y me había quedado claro esa noche que no tenia nada de esas cosas –

-claro que no, no tiene esas inclinaciones – le dije aun riendo –

-bueno en este tiempo ya no se sabe –

-es mas grande que eso, mas grande que el hecho que pudiera estar enamorado de alguien mas, si fuera así, aun tendría esperanzas que llegara a sentir algo diferente por mi – mi sonrisa se borro cuando llegue a la ultima frase, la verdad, tal vez ni aun así tendría una oportunidad –

-¿entones? Que es lo que le impide verte de esa forma – di un suspiro antes de contestar como si con eso me diera valor –

-él esta estudiando para ser sacerdote, entregara su vida a Dios – la cara de Amaya era algo de ver, seguramente esa fue la misma que yo puse cuando Tomoyo me dijo lo que él quería ser –

-¿es en serio? – al parecer no era solo yo la que no tomaba muy bien este hecho, pero la verdad, al verlo no era tan fácil concebirlo como sacerdote o algo parecido –

-no sabes cuanto quisiera que fuera una broma – y hoy lo deseaba más que antes, de hecho… me gustaba pensar que aun no estaba definido, que podía cambiar de opinión –

-no estarás pensando en apartarlo de su camino ¿verdad? – la mire con rostro molesto –

-porque todos piensan eso, es que acaso no puedo tener una relación amistosa con él, sin otras intenciones – en verdad era molesto que creyeran eso de mi, por mi mente no había pasado esa idea, de hecho eran ellas las que me hacían pensar que tal vez si debía hacerlo, pero… no podía –

-no si tu forma de verlo va mas allá de una "relación amistosa" –

-pues no es así – dije aun molesta –

-dijiste que te gustaba –

-claro que me gusta, ¿a quien no le gustaría? Es muy guapo, pero eso no quiere decir que este pensado quien sabe que cosas para apartarlo de su camino – aunque me gustaría hacerlo, pensé para mi –

-bueno pues espero que en verdad seas capaz de controlar esto – me miro y acaricio mi mejilla – no quiero que salgas lastimada –

-yo tampoco, así que no te preocupes, no voy a enamorarme – lo dije muy convencida, ya que eso era lo que me había dicho, una cosa es que me gustara, pero… no iba mas allá, no dejaría que esto creciera mas de una atracción física –

-ojala y decirlo fuera suficiente –

-no voy hacerlo, no voy a enamorarme de él – no estaba dispuesta hacerlo, seria mi perdición, no podía dejar que este sentimiento siguiera creciendo, no podía dejar que llegara a mas del hecho que solo me gustara físicamente, me repetí –

Tal vez este tenía que ser mi nuevo mantra, no podía enamorarme de él, porque esto tenía que tenerlo muy claro, no podía enamorarme de Shaoran Li, eso no encajaba en mis planes, era algo que me había jurado nunca hacer, enamorarme de alguien que no me correspondiera, así que haría lo que fuera, pero no me enamoraría del padre Li.

* * *

Prácticamente no había podido dormir en toda la noche, mi plática con Amaya solo había logrado que mil cosas pasaran por mi cabeza, la verdad sabia que podía salir lastimada en esto, si dejaba crecer mis sentimientos, y era lo que menos quería. El solo pensar en la idea de enamorarme de él no encajaba en mi vida, yo nunca iba a enamorarme de alguien que no me correspondiera, y eso lo tenia claro, y si por algún remoto caso, llegaba a pasarme nunca se lo diría, así que lo mejor era tener cuidado, solo me involucraría en lo necesario con él.

Cuando baje a desayunar Amaya me dijo que él se había levantado temprano y ya estaba afuera viendo a los caballos, al parecer estaba disfrutando del paseo mas de lo que esperaba, termine de comer y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento esperaba que ya estuviera ahí, y de hecho así fue, tenia mi caballo listo.

-llega tarde señorita Kinomoto – fue su recibimiento cuando llegue donde se encontraba, estaba acariciando a Sliepnir, y el se notaba muy tranquilo, al parecer tenia buena mano con los caballo, ya que generalmente no se dejaba tocar de ningún extraño, pude notar que esta vez aunque llevaba siempre jeans, usaba una chamarra, cosa que tal vez me ayudaría a no mirar tanto su torso y pecho, debía de marcarse menos con esa prenda –

-no recuerdo que hayamos quedado en una hora fija – dejo lo que hacia y se giro a verme, me sonrió, y no pude evitar que mi corazón acelerara los latidos, y tampoco que mis ojos lo recorrieran de pies a cabeza, aunque trate de disimularlo, pero el verlo sin el uniforme no ayudaba mucho a mis pensamientos, y pese a lo que pensé, aun podía ver su pecho marcarse a través de la camiseta –

-bueno pues tenemos que hacerlo – sin esperar mas, me ofreció las riendas de Sliepnir, yo las tome y lo encamine a la salida, entre menos lo viera era mejor –

No hicimos más que practicar esa mañana y nuestra conversación no tuvo otro tema que el entrenamiento y caballos, no es que me sintiera aburrida con el hecho, es solo que esperaba averiguar algo sobre su vida, y la verdad no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, y dudaba tenerla. Llego la hora del almuerzo y tampoco hablamos de nada diferente, estaba visto que no haríamos mas que entrenar, pero quizá era mejor, como lo dije, lo que menos me convenía era pensar en él de una forma diferente, y sabia que seria muy sencillo enamorarme, ahora comprendía mejor a Tomoyo, así que esperaba que al igual que ella esto solo fuera una ilusión.

Estábamos terminando el entrenamiento en la tarde, y había mejorado bastante en el poco tiempo que llevábamos trabajando, el no había quitado su sonrisa en todo este día, y yo me sentía muy contenta de verlo así, pero sabia que aun había algo que no había hecho en esta visita, por lo que cuando dio por terminada la clase, hice un ofrecimiento que estaba segura no iba a rechazar. Estaba cepillando a Sliepnir así evitaba verlo directamente.

-que dice si vamos a cabalgar un rato por el campo, aun es temprano – la verdad esto no era una buena idea pero no pude resistirme hacer la propuesta, deje mi trabajo y me gire a verlo –

-no creo que sea buena idea – al parecer el tenia mas sentido común que yo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así, necesitaba hacer el intento de saber algo mas sobre él, tal vez si encontraba algo que me dijera que su vocación no era tan cierta como afirmaba, me sentiría mejor –

-no iremos muy lejos, Cancerbero necesita estirar las patas – observe a lo lejos donde mi perro esperaba sentado, estaba segura que le haría bien correr un rato por el campo, él siguió mi mirada y note una mueca de disgusto, al parecer aun no terminaba de aceptar a Cancerbero –

-¿estar arriba de un caballo me deja menos propenso a que me ataque? – supe que lo que le preocupaba era que lo mordiera, pero estaba segura que no lo haría –

-creo que si – no pude evitar sonreír al ver su rostro, no le agradaba nada la idea de estar cerca de el, regreso su mirada a mi, y a mi caballo –

-bueno porque no, hace mucho que no monto –

-¡entonces vamos! – Dije más entusiasmada de lo que debía, él asistió –

-vamos – sin esperar más le dije a uno de los encargados de los caballos que nos ensillara dos, ya que Sliepnir necesitaba descansar después del día de trabajo que habíamos tenido –

Pese a que creí que me resultaría un tanto incomoda su cercanía, el paseo fue… interesante, me parecía mentira que nuestra relación hubiera cambiado tanto, cuando antes no soportaba verlo, y me parecía un ogro amargado que no sabia sonreír, y ahora que había descubierto que no solo sabia sonreír, si no que además su sonrisa era algo de admirar, no podía evitar verlo de otra manera. Sobre todo montado sobre un caballo galopando, tan tranquilo, como si nada mas importara.

-parece que al fin se relajo – le dije colocando a Bucéfalo junto al caballo que el llevaba –

-mucho, montar siempre me ayuda a relajarme – me miro y me sonrió – por lo que veo a usted también –

-algo así – por alguna razón su sonrisa esta vez me intimido un poco, aunque deseaba seguirlo viendo no pude hacerlo –

-la he notado de mejor humor esta semana, ¿será que las cosas que la agobiaban ya no están? – no pude evitar reír con ironía por eso –

-eso es algo que nunca va a dejarme, nunca se va a ir de mí – sus palabra me hicieron recordar porque era que había estado deprimida estos días, y al hacerlo las imágenes que había revivido en mi memoria se hicieron presentes –

-¿aun no comprendo que es eso tan grave que la atormenta? – Seguramente él pensaba que era algo sin importancia y que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero no le aclararía que no era así, que el hecho casi acaba con mi vida y la de mis amigos, era algo de lo que me gustaría nunca se enterara –

-y yo le dije que no quiero hablar de eso, que no quiero que cambie de opinión respecto a mí – eso era lo que mas preocupaba, probablemente cuando se enterara de lo que hice, pensaría que soy la peor persona sobre la tierra, o al menos la mas irresponsable, me vería nuevamente con descrédito, y no era algo que deseaba ver –

-no creo que lo haga – me aseguro, me limite a sonreír y mirar al frente –

-es mejor no arriesgarse – sentí su mirada fija en mi, pero aun así no quise verlo, su mirada me estaba perturbando demasiado este fin de semana –

-¿a que le teme? – pero no pude evitar verlo cuando escuche su pregunta –

-no estoy segura, tal vez… a la reacción que tendría, me da miedo que… lo que pensaba de mi antes no será nada comparado con esto – de nuevo regrese mi vista al frente – todos pensaran que soy la peor persona del mundo, y tal vez lo sea –

-sigo pensando que no es para tanto – y no lo culpaba, no tenía idea de la gravedad del asunto, y lo que sus consecuencias trajo a mi vida, me cambio totalmente la perspectiva –

-aun no estoy lista para hablar – pero nadie parecía entender este hecho, incluyéndolo a él, bastante había tenido ya con el psicólogo que tuve que ver, aunque las sesiones no duraron mucho tiempo, por la misma razón que nunca quise hablar –

_-_lo mejor es enfrentar los temores – acerco su caballo mas al mío, y yo lo mire mientras mantenía su paso, su mirada estaba fija en mi, y yo no fui capaz de apartar mi vista del hermoso ámbar de sus ojos, tenían una pasividad que embargaba – no podemos dejar que sean ellos los que nos gobiernen, terminara encerrándose en si misma si no lo deja salir –

-tal vez… - tome fuerza y regrese mí vista al frente – pero de hecho lo que me sucedió ya no importa, se resolvió y no debería atormentarme – dije las palabras muy rápido tanto, que dudaba que me hubiera entendido –

-pero lo hace, y mientras se deje dominar por ese sentimiento nunca lograra superarlo –

-no quiero hacerlo, quiero tenerlo siempre presente, para no volver a caer – eso era lo que me había prometido, nada de eso volvería a sucederme, así que decidí no volver a beber alcohol, no volver a manejar, incluso había intentado no volver a disfrutar de nada, pero esto no lo había cumplido, ahora estaba disfrutando de este momento pese a lo incomodo de la conversación –

-en verdad es muy necia, le aseguro que si se decide hablar se sentirá mejor, liberada –

-o mas prisionera, por que cuando se lo diga a alguien, también tendré que decir que… fue mi culpa –

-la verdad nos hace libres, nada ha ganado guardándoselo para usted misma, la culpa que siente la domina, y da por sentado que los demás la señalaran… -

-¿cree que pueda superarlo sin hablar? – lo interrumpí en el sermón que seguramente iba a iniciar –

-tal vez – al verlo me di cuenta que aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro – deje de atormentarse, y enfrente la realidad, no puede cambiar lo que sea que haya pasado, pero… debe afrontarlo, tome lo que mas temor le de en este momento, y trate de vencerlo, será un buen inicio –

-lo que mas miedo me da en este momento – dije mas para mi misma, pero había algo que en verdad no había querido volver hacer, y si he de admitir que tenia mucho miedo, seguramente era a lo que mas miedo le tenia – creo que puedo hacerlo, tal vez le tome la palabra y lo intente –

-si lo hace, hágamelo saber, me sentiré mejor de si descubro que pude ayudarla en algo – ¿él en verdad quería ayudarme? Aun me costaba creerlo, como era posible que hubiéramos llegado a este punto, después de detestarnos tanto –

-y ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme a mi en algo? –

-pues… por reivindicarme – miro a su alrededor y detuvo al caballo – Parece que nos alejamos mucho –

-no lo creo ya he cabalgado mas lejos de aquí, pero seguramente usted si esta fuera de forma –

-no me refería a eso – siguió con su recorrido por el lugar – además creo que lloverá pronto –

-si en eso tiene razón, será mejor que regresemos – gire a Bucéfalo para volver a la casa y hacer que el miembro que faltaba regresara con nosotros – Cancerbero vamos, ven acá chico es hora de irnos – espere un rato a que apareciera pero quizá no me había escuchado – ¡Cancerbero! – grite mas fuerte, al parecer se había alejado mucho, camine un poco mas llamándolo pero no había rastro de el –

Estaba segura de haberlo visto caminar hacia unos arboles cuando llegamos aquí, no podía haber ido muy lejos, el no suele apartarse mucho de mi lado, tenia que estar cerca, seguramente entretenido con algo.

-¡Cancerbero! Ven acá – pero aun seguía sin aparecer – ¡Cancerbero! – mi tono ahora tenia mas angustia, y una opresión se apodero de mi – ¡Cancerbero! –

-parece que se alejo mucho – escuche la voz de él, ni siquiera había notado que estaba a mi lado, estaba muy concentrada en hacer que mi perro apareciera –

-no, el no suele apartarse tanto, siempre acude cuando lo llamo –

-entonces no debe tardar en aparecer, seguramente debe andar por ahí persiguiendo conejos – lo dijo como si esto fuera una broma, pero yo no estaba en ese momento para escuchar cosas como esas, Cancerbero no solía hacerme esto, el era muy obediente – vamos a seguir buscándolo, ya vera como aparece como si nada –

Baje del caballo y empecé una búsqueda a pie, era mas fácil entrar por el bosque entre los arboles, a juzgar por el ultimo lugar donde lo había visto, quizá se hubiera encaminado al rio, tenia que llegar ahí, tenia que encontrarlo, no regresaría sin el.

Los truenos se escuchaban con mas fuerza y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo y Cancerbero no aparecía por ningún lado, y estaba muy preocupada, la opresión en mi pecho se hizo mas fuerte, y un nudo empezó a formarse en mi garganta, ya llevábamos mucho rato buscándolo, si el no aparecía era por que algo le había pasado y la sola idea me aterrorizaba, no podía perderlo, no a mi compañero, quien sabe en que condiciones estaría, no quería imaginarme lo peor, pero todo indicaba eso, que tal si un animal lo había atacado, una serpiente…

-tranquila, ese perro debe estar bien, ya lo vera – lo escuche y me gire a verlo, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi tratando de darme animo y su mano se dirigió a mi rostro – lo vamos a encontrar – su otra mano tomo el mismo camino, y con sus pulgares limpio mis mejillas, no me di cuenta en que momento empecé a llorar – seguramente se alejo mucho y se perdió, ya aparecerá – no podía hablar, si lo hacia rompería a llorar más, y no quería hacerlo frente a él, pero su contacto me hizo sentir muy bien –

Me aparte de él para seguir buscando por los alrededores, pero nada, Cancerbero no estaba por ningún lado, entonces todo indicaba que algo le había pasado, seguramente se había perdido y estaba herido, era lo mas probable de lo contrario hubiera escuchado sus ladridos, era la forma de responder cada vez que lo llamaba.

-creo que debemos regresar, ya es muy tarde –

-¡no! – Dije aun angustiada – no regresare sin Cancerbero – se acerco hasta mi, y de nuevo llevo sus manos a mi rostro, si otras fueran las circunstancias este contacto me hubiera mi perdición, el calor de sus manos en mi rostro me provocaban una sensación en mi estomago, que nunca había sentido, al menos no tan intensamente, pero ahora solo tenia cabeza para pensar en mi perro –

-no creo que sea prudente seguir buscando, la tormenta caerá en cualquier momento –

-¡no voy a regresar hasta haberlo encontrado! – no podría contener mas mis lagrimas, podía sentirlas cruzar mi cara, seguramente él estaría pensando que era un tonta por comportarme así, pero lo único que me importaba en este momento era mi perro, que estuviera bien, no podía imaginarme que haría si algo le pasaba –

-vamos a seguir buscando, pero creo que lo mejor es que usted regrese, no le hará nada bien exponerse a la lluvia –

-pero… si algo le pasa… yo – sin pensar en lo que hacia me aferre a él recostando mi cabeza en su pecho y tomando con fuerza su camisa, por mas que lo intente no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran a flote –

Creí que me apartaría, era lo que debía haber hecho, el no podía permitirse un contacto así con una mujer, debía estar prohibido, pero contrario a eso sentí sus brazos envolverme levemente, como si tuviera miedo de tocarme, y no pude seguir conteniéndome termine llorando en sus brazos, imaginándome lo peor, que tal vez no vería de nuevo a mi compañero.

-tranquila – me dijo al tiempo que sentía su mano acariciar mi cabeza tratando de reconfortarme, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, ya que yo seguía pensando lo peor, pero a pesar de todo me sentía bien, a gusto ahí – tranquila, vamos a encontrarlo, todo va estar bien – dejo que llorara por un rato mas, hasta que un nuevo trueno me hizo sobresaltarme y mirar al cielo, no tardaría mucho en empezar a llover – lo mejor es que regresemos – lo escuche decir, pero como podía regresar a casa, y dejar a Cancerbero bajo la lluvia, como podría contener mi angustia –

* * *

**Shaoran **

Me había costado lo indecible convencerla de regresar a la casa, en ese momento no escuchaba razones, no parecía importarle el clima, o que estuviera a punto de anochecer, todo en lo que pensaba era en el perro, nunca la había visto así de angustiada, y hubiera deseado seguir buscando para calmarla, al verla llorar de esa forma no pude evitar tratar de consolarla, y cuando se acerco a mi, por mas que mi mente me decía que debía alejarla, que no era correcto, mis brazos por inercia la abrazaron, era una sensación extraña, quería hacer lo que fuera para no verla llorar, desee que el perro apareciera aunque se me fuera encima, si eso hacia que sus lagrimas se detuvieran, hubiera seguido buscándolo, pero dudaba que pudiéramos en estas condiciones.

-si se queda bajo la tormenta será peor para usted, no querrá agregar a esto una recaída – la sentí negar aun con su cabeza aun escondida en mi pecho –

-no – dijo levemente, y se aparto de mi, la vi limpiar sus lagrimas, y de nuevo me vi tentado ayudarla, tome mi pañuelo y pensaba entregárselo, pero no lo hice, por alguna razón me acerque a ella, y fui yo mismo quien borro el rastro de lagrimas, cuando acabe, se lo entregue para que fuera ella quien siguiera usándolo –

-descuide, le prometo que seguiremos buscándolo – sabia que no estaba del todo convencida que esto era lo mejor, pero regresamos hasta donde estaban los caballos para retornar a la casa –

No dejo de llamarlo en todo el trayecto de regreso, pero el animal no aparecía por ninguna parte, y la verdad no creía que hubiera regresado a la casa. La lluvia empezó a caer en el preciso instante que llegamos a los establos, entregamos lo caballos, y ella rápidamente empezó a correr hacia la casa, no sabia si lo hacia para evitar mojarse, o porque quería informar de lo sucedido a su hermano, lo que fuera yo la seguí casi corriendo como ella, no quería dejarla sola.

Nos esperaban en la sala cuando llegamos Toya y la señora Amaya, ambos con una cara de preocupación en sus rostros, seguramente por nuestra tardanza y el hecho que ahora estuviera lloviendo a cantaros.

-que bueno que llegaron nos estábamos preocupando – dijo la señora Amaya, mientras se acercaba a la señorita Kinomoto que no se había movido del umbral de la puerta, yo me pare a su lado, y la tome por el hombro para empujarla un poco y hacer que caminara hacia adentro –

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿A caso quieres enfermarte de nuevo? – dijo Toya que aunque parecía la estaba regañando en verdad se veía muy preocupado –

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la señora Amaya, seguramente al ver el rostro de ella, ya que la miro fijamente –

-Sakura ¿paso algo malo? – pregunto Toya, ella se limito asentir –

-Cancerbero… se perdió, cuando lo llame no… vino, no apareció por ningún lado – su voz se rompió cuando trato de explicar lo sucedido, vi a Toya dar un suspiro largo, pero no era de alivio todo lo contrario, la señora Amaya se acerco a ella y la abrazo, y note que de nuevo estaba llorando, nunca imagine que ese perro fuera tan importante para ella, pero al parecer si no lo encontrábamos, sufriría mucho –

-no te preocupes Sakura, veras que va aparecer en cualquier momento – dijo Toya como si aquello fuera lo más evidente, era bueno que no lo estuviera viendo, ya que su rostro decía lo contrario –

-claro que si, en cuanto tenga hambre seguramente va a regresar a la casa – dijo la Señora Amaya, pero creo que también ella pensaba que no seria posible que esto sucediera, al menos no tan pronto –

-y… si le paso algo – dijo aun con un deje de llanto en su voz, abrazándose con mas fuera a ella, desee colocar mis brazos de nuevo a su alrededor para reconfortarla, no quería verla tan triste – y si esta herido, esta lloviendo mucho y no le gustan los truenos –

-no te preocupes, lo buscaremos, debe estar bien, lo mejor es que te cambies de ropa, no quiero que te enfermes – dijo Toya –

-no me moje mucho – la escuche decir, pero aun así la petición de su hermano parecía ser la mejor en este momento, no seria nada agradable que además de todo también se enfermara de nuevo –

-es mejor no correr riesgos – dijo esta vez Toya con mas convicción –

-hazle caso a tu hermano, vamos para que te cambies – ella aun estaba muy renuente a irse –

-tranquila en cuanto deje de llover un poco iremos a buscar a ese perro, y lo vamos a traer de vuelta, te lo aseguro, no le debe haber pasado nada, tiene instintos sabe como cuidarse – dijo Toya, pero por el rostro de ella, dudaba que la hubiera convencido –

-pero nunca ha estado solo bajo una tormenta, menos en el bosque, ¿Qué pasa si lo ataca un animal? O ¿si esta herido? –

-es lo suficientemente grande para defenderse, ya vera que su preocupación no tienen sentido, el va regresar como si nada – le dije y me miro, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no me gustaba nada esa imagen –

-vamos, ya nos encargaremos de buscarlo y se ganara una reprimenda por preocuparte – le dijo la señora Amaya mientras la llevaba prácticamente a empujones hasta las escaleras, esta visto que hasta que no viera que el animal estaba sano y salvo no estaría tranquila –

La vimos alejarse, y cuando se hubo perdido de nuestra vista vi a Toya dar de nuevo un gran suspiro.

-parece que quiere mucho a ese perro – le dije, cuando me vio, pude distinguir en su rostro cierta preocupación –

-me temo que si, no quiero imaginarme como se va a poner si ese animal no regresa – lo vi pasar sus manos por su rostro, seguramente lo que sentía ahora no seria nada con lo que pasaría si el perro no regresaba –

-entonces tendremos que encontrarlo – dije convencido que esto era algo que teníamos que hacer –

-si, tenemos que hacerlo – en verdad se notaba preocupado, suponía no solo era porque su hermana estaba triste, sino que él también le tenia afecto al perro, como ella lo había dicho, a pesar de su tamaño era adorable – voy hablar con algunos de los empleados para que me acompañen a buscarlo, cuando deje de llover –

-yo voy con tigo, también estoy interesado en ayudar, además puedo indicarles el lugar donde lo vimos por ultima vez –

-pues gracias, otro jinete mas nos será de ayuda –

Cuando dejo de llover nos reunimos y salimos a buscar por los alrededores pero tal parecía que el clima no nos permitiría seguir buscando, la lluvia no se detuvo por mucho tiempo, no habíamos avanzado mucho cuando de nuevo empezó arreciar la tormenta, así que nos vimos obligados a regresar.

Me hubiera gustado seguir buscando, pero sabía que mientras no dejara de llover no podíamos hacer mucho, al llegar a la casa, ella estaba en sala, y su rostro no había cambiado en absoluto, podía notar que había seguido llorando, incluso me parecía que estaba un tanto agitada, y comprobé que esto era cierto cuando vi un inhalador en la mesa de sala, sabia que no debía permitirle permanecer tanto tiempo fuera con ese clima.

-¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Toya acercándose a ella –

-si, no fue nada, una precaución – el la miro con reproche, ya que no parecía para nada que lo estuviera haciendo por prevenir, todo lo contrario, se había cansado, era evidente – no pudieron encontrarlo ¿verdad? –

-no, lo intentaremos de nuevo cuando deje de llover – ella asintió levemente, y nos miro a ambos –

-será mejor que vayan a cambiarse o terminaran enfermándose – estábamos empapados, la tormenta nos había sorprendido y no había donde refugiarse –

-si ahora lo haremos – le dije, y sin esperar mas los dos subimos para quitarnos esa ropa mojada –

Cuando baje de nuevo, la Señora Amaya nos esperaba con un café, el cual me caería muy bien, la busque con la mirada, y note que se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala, de vez en cuando se detenía y miraba por la ventana para comprobar que seguía lloviendo, había tanta angustia en ella, y yo quería hacer que desapareciera, pero por lo pronto no podía hacer mucho. Ya muy entrada la noche la convencimos que lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir, era seguro que la tormenta no cesaría en toda la noche, y lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente. No fue nada fácil convencerla de esto, y estoy seguro que aunque se fue a su habitación no iba poder dormir pensando en el perro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no bien había salido el sol escuche mucho movimiento por la casa, suponía que ya casi todos estaban levantados, me levante y arregle rápidamente, y cuando baje a la sala, la señora Amaya me dijo que la señorita Kinomoto ya había salido a buscar al perro sin esperar a nadie. No tarde mucho en unirme a la brigada de búsqueda, no sabia exactamente que camino había tomado la señorita Kinomoto, así que salí con uno de los empleados dirigiéndonos al último lugar donde había visto al perro.

Estuvimos recorriendo un largo trecho pero con la tormenta de la noche anterior seria difícil encontrar algo.

-¿A dónde lleva este camino? – pregunto al hombre que venia con migo –

-al rio – me dijo – pero si ese animal llego ahí no creo que tengamos mucha suerte, la creciente puede arrastrar muchas cosas – no quería imaginarme que algo así hubiera sucedido, la señorita Kinomoto no lo resistiría –

-bueno esperemos que no haya sido así, pero seria bueno revisar – seguimos el camino hasta el rio, y en verdad estaba muy crecido, no era de extrañarse con todo lo que había llovido –

Seguimos por una vereda hasta donde había una pendiente y luego un barranco, pero no podía haber nada ahí, de hecho dudaba que algo pudiera sobrevivir si caía por ahí, estaba decidido alejarme del lugar, cuando me aprecio oír un pequeño gimoteo.

-¿escucho eso? – Pregunte a mi acompañante, el señor Ozawa –

-no escucho nada – pero yo estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, me regrese mientras trataba de prestar más atención y el sonido se hizo más fuerte –

Seguí con mi recorrido y estaba seguro que no me lo estaba imaginando, en verdad se oía un gimoteo y no era de una persona, llegue hasta la orilla del barranco que habíamos pasado, me baje del caballo y me incline para ver mejor, me pareció ver una figura en el fondo, pero no estaba seguro, no se estaba moviendo pero el sonido provenía de el, la única forma de averiguarlo era bajando, así que me parpare para hacerlo, sin pensarlo mucho me dispuse a llegar hasta el fondo del barranco, el señor Ozawa me siguió, ya que al parecer el también se había percatado de los sonidos, observe mejor la figura negra y mi sorpresa fue muy grande.

No podía creerlo, en verdad era ese perro, no parecía estar muy bien pero… estaba vivo, eso ya era bastante, además tenia las fuerzas suficientes para gruñirme e indicarme que si me acercaba mucho iba atacarme, se puso en posición de ataque, y sus gruñidos se volvieron mas fuertes, pero no podía alejarme, debía lograr que el se quedara quieto, si salía corriendo era probable que se lastimara mas, vi que no podía apoyar bien su pata derecha delantera, así que era evidente que estaba herido, además estaba cubierto de lodo, y podía notar también algunas manchas de sangre, seguramente se había caído durante la tormenta por el barranco, necesitaba que lo atendieran pronto, esperaba que lo que tuviera no fuera muy grave, el señor Ozawa estaba a unos pasos de mi también un tanto cauteloso ante lo que pudiera hacer el perro, con el tamaño de ese animal cualquiera estaría prevenido.

-parece que esta herido – me dijo –

-si, lo mejor será tratar de inmovilizarlo – me miro como si lo que dijera fuera una tontería, sabía que lo era, pero no se ocurría otra cosa –

-Creo que lo mejor es buscar ayuda, nos atacara si nos acercamos, un animal herido es peligroso… -

-lo se – le dije – pero no tenemos alternativa, esta muy cerca del rio, si intenta caminar la corriente podría arrastrarlo – pareció darme la razón en ese punto – intente llegar a el por detrás, yo tratare de inmovilizar su cabeza, si logramos amarrar su hocico será menos problema –

No tenia tiempo para armar un gran plan así que me quite mi chamarra, y esperaba que eso bastara para usar de bozal, él se acerco lentamente para llegar por detrás del perro y yo lentamente camine hacia el frente, intento pararse, pero no logro apoyar la pata, sus dientes estaban al aire, y denotaban que no dudaría en morderme si me acercaba mucho, pero lo hice, me fui sobre el y trate de tomarlo de la cabeza, aunque falle en el intento, logro escabullirme y alcanzo a morder mi brazo derecho, no preste demasiada atención a este hecho y de nuevo luche por atraparlo, con mi otro brazo, el señor Ozawa lo tomo por el cuello dándome la oportunidad de amarrar mi chamarra a su hocico, y lograr soltar mi brazo.

No estaba nada contento con esto, y seguía luchando por huir, con lo que solo conseguía lastimarse más, pero no lo dejaría alejarse mucho.

-no podemos sacarlo solo nosotros dos de aquí – le dije al señor Ozawa – busque ayuda, y en que transportarlo –

No espero más y escalo para salir del barranco, no tardo en regresar con un par de hombres. Entre todos con mucho esfuerzo logramos sacar a esa bestia del barranco, estaba cubierto de lodo, al igual nosotros, pero llevarlo hasta la casa era otro obstáculo, estábamos bastante lejos.

-lo mejor es traer la camioneta – dijo uno de los hombres mas jóvenes que nos acompañaba – el camino hasta la casa del veterinario es largo, mejor voy a buscarla –

Sin esperar mas tomo su caballo y salió corriendo en busca de la camioneta, la verdad era lo mas lógico, no pretendía cargar a ese animal hasta la casa, sobre todo cuando aunque lo hubiéramos ayudado seguía intentando atacarnos, en verdad no estaba nada contento, quizá se debía porque aun seguíamos manteniéndolo inmovilizado, para evitar que se lastimara, o saliera corriendo, con el trabajo que nos había costado sacarlo, no dejaría que algo mas grave le pasara, hice un poco mas de presión para mantenerlo quieto y fue hasta ese momento que me percate del dolor en mi brazo, me mire para revisar mi herida, y aunque no parecía grave, empezaba a molestarme el daño hecho por los dientes y garras del perrito, en verdad este animal tenia dientes afilados, pero estaba vivo, y seguramente no tenia nada que no se pudiera curar, ansiaba ver el rostro de ella cuando supiera que su perro estaba bien, y toda esa angustia que había pasado seria borrada, sonreí al pensar que de nuevo ese gesto de tranquilidad estaría en su cara, porque había descubierto que sus lagrimas era algo que no deseaba volver a ver nuca.

* * *

**Sakura **

Había pasado una de mis peores noches, prácticamente no pude dormir, ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Si me perro estaba bajo una enorme tormenta, y para colmo de males no me había sentido muy bien, sabia que no había sido muy buena idea exponerme al aire frio, pero en esos momento solo tenia cabeza para pensar en Cancerbero. Habíamos estado buscando por horas, y no encontrábamos a Cancerbero por ningún lado, con la tormenta de anoche todo estaba cubierto de lodo, y ahora el sentimiento de que algo había sucedido con el se hacia mas fuerte, estaba segura que no se encontraba bien, y mientras recorría los alrededores, no había dejado de limpiar mis lagrimas al pensar que tal vez no volvería a verlo, o que lo encontraríamos… muerto, no había querido pensar mucho en esto, pero cada minuto se hacia mas evidente que esa era la realidad, había perdido a mi compañero para siempre.

No quería hacerme a esta idea pero era lo mas seguro, había decidido acercarme mas al rio, alguna vez cancerbero y yo estuvimos ahí, tal vez había estado siguiendo algún animal y había ido por ese sendero. Pude ver a uno de los empleados correr hasta donde nos encontrábamos, no supe descifrar muy bien su rostro.

-señorita Sakura – me grito aun desde cierta distancia, encamine mi caballo hasta donde él se encontraba, esperaba que tuviera noticias, y que estas no fueran malas –

-¿lo encontraron? – pregunte y escuche la angustia en mi voz –

-si – su rostro aun estaba serio, así que el escuchar esta afirmación no aparto de mí la preocupación –

-¿Dónde esta? – Pregunte esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte –

-cerca del rio, vamos a necesitar la camioneta para moverlo – que significaba eso, que no podía moverse, entonces mis temores eran ciertos el… - no creo que pueda caminar mucho – escuche que decía –

-¿esta vivo? – lo vi asentir, y una sensación de tranquilidad me embargo, Cancerbero estaba vivo, una tenue sonrisa surco mi rosto, pero al reparar en sus ultimas palabras me percate que no tenia de que alégrame, el que fuéramos a necesitar la camioneta y que me dijera que no podía caminar, solo podía significar una cosa –

-¿esta herido? – su rostro me lo dijo todo, lo vi asentir –

-me temo que si – no espere a que dijera una palabra mas y arrié al caballo para que empezara a galopar lo mas rápido que podía – pero no es grave… – escuche su voz a lo lejos pero no iba a quedarme a escuchar mas, solo quería llegar al rio y ver con mis propios ojos que Cancerbero seguía con vida, era todo lo que me importaba –

Cuando llegue cerca del río busque por todos lados pero no veía a nadie, escuche el ruido de un motor, y me apresure para llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenía, pude ver alejarse una camioneta, y a varios hombres que aun permanecía ahí, así que me dirigí al hombre que estaba mas cerca.

-¿Dónde esta Cancerbero? – Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca cuando prácticamente me tire desde el lomo de Bucéfalo para mirarlo de cerca, él no sabia que contestar y eso me preocupo –

-acaban de llevárselo señorita – me dijo otro de los hombres que estaban ahí –

-¿a dónde? – Sonrió un poco al verme, así que supuse que eso significaba que no todo era tan malo –

-donde el veterinario, tiene una pata lastimada – me alarme al escuchar esto – su nuevo instructor de equitación parecía estar bastante preocupado porque lo atendieran rápido, no quiso esperar por usted, dijo que lo mejor era que los encontrara donde el veterinario – no comprendí muy bien que quería decir con eso –

-¿mi instructor? –

-si, el fue quien lo encontró, se arriesgo un poco al tratar de inmovilizarlo, un animal herido es muy peligroso, por un momento pensé que… podía haberlo atacado gravemente – no podía creer lo que me decía el señor Ozawa, en verdad él había encontrado a Cancerbero, y lo había ayudado, no pude evitar sonreír al reparar en eso, ya que en verdad parecía que no le agradaba nada mi perro –

-¿él se fue con Cancerbero? –

-si, junto con otro de los muchachos, yo me disponía avisarle a usted –

-gracias señor Ozawa, voy alcanzarlos – subí de nuevo en Bucéfalo, y emprendí el camino que había hasta la clínica del veterinario, me sentía mas aliviada, pero no estaría del todo tranquila hasta ver con mis propios ojos que Cancerbero estaba bien –

Aun no podía creer que hubiera sido el padre quien lo encontró, de todas las personas que estábamos buscándolo precisamente tenia que encontrarlo él, que no simpatizaba nada con Cancerbero, solo esperaba que no fuera muy grave lo que tenia.

Cuando llegue a la clínica desmonte rápidamente y me dirigí hasta donde esperaba que tuvieran a mi perro. Vi al veterinario salir de uno de los consultorios, y sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta él.

-¿Cómo esta? – Estaba un tanto agitada por la cabalgata, así que al verme se limito a sonreír, conocía al Doctor Shibata desde hace mucho tiempo, el era quien cuidaba de todos nuestro caballos, era muy bueno en su trabajo –

-bien, no fue muy serio, la pata no esta rota, con unos días de reposo y comida estará como si nada – me sentí mas aliviada al escucharlo hablar, pero aun así quería verlo –

-¿Dónde lo tiene? –

-están terminando de atenderlo, esta cubierto de lodo, bueno igual que los que lo trajeron – el dirigió su vista hasta la sala de espera y ahí pude ver a uno de los empleados, y… al padre, se habían puesto de pie y él se dirigía hasta donde estábamos, quería agradecerle lo que había hecho, sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero tal vez no era una buena idea – será difícil mantenerlo quieto, pero tendrás que hacer el intento – me gire nuevamente al veterinario, esto me serviría a controlar mis emociones, además ahora mi prioridad era Cancerbero –

-quiero verlo – le dije –

-en un momento te dejare verlo, tuve que sedarlo para atenderlo, así que aun esta dormido, pero descuida va a estar bien –

-gracias – dije ahora mas tranquila, si aseguraba de esa forma que Cancerbero iba a estar bien tenia que creerle, después de todo lo que había pensado, una pata herida no parecía mucho –

-jamás pensé que podrías con ese perro – me dijo el Doctor, y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar cuando me había dicho esas palabras –

Era él quien me había dado a Cancerbero, bueno yo lo elegí y el Doctor Shibata no quería que me lo llevara asegurando que no era un perro adecuado para mí, pero me empecine en llevármelo y tuvo que ceder. Aun desde cachorro Cancerbero era un lio, cuando llegue ese día a la veterinaria dispuesta a tener un perro como mascota, estaba viendo a unos cachorros muy lindos pero que no me parecían para mi, todos eran razas de perros pequeños, sonreí al recordar esto, ya que como el padre lo había dicho, eran perros que cabían en un bolso, pero ninguno me convencía, yo quería algo mas grande, y no lo encontré hasta que sentí a alguien tirando de mi pantalón, me agache a ver, y ahí estaba, el perrito mas lindo que había visto, era bastante grande para ser un cachorro de un color negro azulado, que me miraba interesado ladeando su cabeza, y soltó un leve ladrido, en verdad parecía querer jugar, lo cargue y al verlo a la cara supe que era el indicado, y de nuevo me ladro, a lo que le sonríe, este tenia que ser mi perro.

Aunque al parecer yo era la única que pensaba eso, ya que papá no parecía muy entusiasmado cuando supo que se trataba de un gran danés, pero mi táctica de convencimiento siempre me había funcionado con él. Aun recuerdo las palabras del Doctor Shibata "_no creo que puedas con ese perro" _me había dicho, cuando le pregunte porque lo decía me aseguro que era demasiado grande y cuando me dijo lo que podía llegar a medir, pese a querer asustarme, me termino de convencer que este era mi perro. Desde entonces Cancerbero me ha acompañado en todas las etapas de mi vida, hacia ya 4 años de eso. Y el hecho que por un momento pude perderlo me aterro como nunca lo había estado.

-le dije que era el correcto – asegure –

-si, parece que si – me sonrió de la misma manera – bueno yo tengo que ver otro paciente que me trajeron, cuando Cancerbero este del todo atendido te dejare entrar para que lo veas – asentí y lo vi partir –

No pude evitar dar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando se fue y sonreír ampliamente, era como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, mi perrito estaba bien, no le había pasado nada grave, después de todo el miedo que tuve de perderlo.

-espero que ahora pueda estar mas tranquila – me gire hacia la persona que había dicho esto, y pude distinguir al padre, llevaba puesta solamente una camiseta y esos jeans que le quedaban tan bien, estaba cubierto de lodo, me parecía una imagen graciosa, ya que él siempre era tan pulcro, pero ahora estaba en esas condiciones por mi perro, así que no iba hacer una broma de eso –

-gracias – le dije acercándome mas a él –

-no tiene porque darlas – me dijo con una brillante sonrisa, no podía resistirme más, en verdad estaba empezando hacerme sentir cosas que no debía, iba a terminar de arrojarme a sus brazos para agradecerle mejor, cuando me percate que su antebrazo derecho tenía un color diferente al del lodo –

-¡esta sangrando! – fije mi vista en su herida, parecían ser rasguños e… incisiones hechas por dientes –

-no es nada – dijo restándole importancias, me acerque a él y lo tome del brazo para examinar mejor la herida, definitivamente era una mordedura –

-¿Cancerbero lo mordió? – No era exactamente una pregunta, me bastaba ver su brazo para saberlo, y ahora me sentí un poco mal por esto –

-bueno no del todo – de hecho pude ver que efectivamente no lo había mordido… del todo, lo cual era bueno, de haber sido así esa herida seria más grave –

-será mejor que lo revise el doctor Shibata… – aparto su brazo de mis manos y me miro de una manera extraña, fue hasta ahí que entendí el porque – el que sea veterinario no significa que no pueda atender una herida – sonrió cuando dije esto –

-descuide no es nada serio, son solo unos rasguños sin importancia –

-aun así, lo mejor será que lo revisen, podría ser más grave de lo que cree – iba a darme de nuevo una negativa podía verlo pero no lo dejaría ganar, esta vez era por su bien que insistiría – como usted lo dijo son solo rasguños si importancia así que da igual quien lo atienda – lo vi suspirar y supuse que ya no me apelaría mas –

-esta bien, que me revise el veterinario – aun no parecía muy convencido, pero yo estaría mas tranquila si me aseguraban que no era nada de que preocuparse –

Me aleje unos pasos de él y no puede evitar recorrerlo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, a pesar de su apariencia había algo que resultaba atractivo, en verdad este hombre se veía bien con lo que fuera. Y por mas que lo intente, ya no pude resistirme y lo abrace, no había nada mas que un agradecimiento por lo que había hecho, pero me sentí tan bien al hacerlo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y me agradaba, mas de lo que debería.

-gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado – sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente mi espalda, era similar al gesto de consolación que había percibido antes –

-no tiene nada que agradecer –

-claro que si, no tiene idea lo que Cancerbero significa para mi – me aparte de él y lo mire a la cara, tenia esa sonrisa que era capaz de provocar pensamientos no muy castos – de verdad muchas gracias –

-pues tiene una forma muy emotiva de agradecer – me sentí un poco intimidada cuando dijo esto, así que me aleje de él – creo que ya la ensucie – me observe y note que ahora yo también estaba cubierta de lodo, pero no me importaba nada en ese momento, nada que no fuera ver esa sonrisa, y esos ojos que ahora parecían brillar de una manera diferente – señorita Kinomoto – me saco de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta que tal vez lo estaba viendo más de lo que debía –

-descuide no importa, vamos a esperar al Doctor – dije mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, y de nuevo dejaba salir un suspiro, aunque esta vez no era de alivio, era mas bien con algo parecido a la frustración, al parecer en verdad él jamás aceptaría ningún tipo de contacto con una mujer, siempre se mantendría lejos de las tentaciones, bueno eso en el caso que yo pudiera representar una tentación para él, como él lo estaba siendo para mi, este hombre se me estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tentación, y una en la que no podía caer, pero de la cual tampoco quería escapar.

Esperamos un momento a que el doctor Shibata regresara de ver a su otro paciente, se había sentado en el sofá frente a mi, y de nuevo yo estaba tratando de no verlo, por suerte el Doctor no se tardo mucho ya que el padre y yo nos habíamos sumido en un silencio un tanto incomodo, al menos para mi, cuando el Doctor llego nuevamente, me dirigí a él apresurada.

-Doctor, creo que va a tener otro paciente que atender – me miro sin comprende muy bien, por lo que me gire a ver al Padre – Cancerbero lo mordió, él asegura que no es nada grave, pero aun así preferiría que lo revisara – seguramente el Doctor como yo noto la cara de un poco de fastidio que tenia, en verdad no le agradaba nada la idea que lo atendiera un veterinario –

-descuida, no es primera vez que atiendo humanos, también se hacerlo – no pude evitar reír mas por esto, me ayudo a librarme un poco de la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros por ese momento, además recordé que ahora me sentía tan tranquila y liberada que no importaba reírme a costas del Padre, por alguna razón en este momento no me sentía incomoda ante su presencia, tal vez eso solo sucedía cuando nos quedábamos solos… –

-voy a confiar en usted entonces – el Doctor se limito a sonreír –

-vamos al consultorio para limpiar eso –

Ambos lo seguimos hasta el consultorio, yo necesitaba ver que él estaba bien, y que la herida no era grave. Cuando entramos el Doctor tomo algunas cosas y las puso sobre su escritorio, luego le pidió al Padre que se acercara, lo llevo hasta el lavamanos que ahí había y dejo correr el agua metiendo su brazo debajo del chorro, el se quejo cuando el Doctor empezó a lavarlo con jabón por un rato, y luego de secar su brazo tomo un paño y lo empapo con alcohol, el cual dirigió hasta la herida en el brazo del padre, este dio un brinco y un ligero quejido que me pareció un tanto infantil, y de nuevo no pude contener mi risa.

-Auch, eso duele – se quejo intentando apartar el brazo pero el doctor se lo impidió –

-tranquilo, no es para tanto, necesito limpiar toda la zona, y aplicar algún antiséptico para evitar cualquier infección, la mordedura es muy superficial, tuviste suerte –

-si supongo – siguió limpiando la herida y el padre seguía quejándose, la verdad nunca le había visto esa expresión, y solté una carcajada – ¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? – me pregunto un tanto molesto y yo no pude dejar de reír al contestarle –

-lo siento, es solo que… creí que usted era muy valiente – dije en son de broma, cosa que aprecio no agradarle, el Doctor termino su trabajo colocando un ungüento y cubriéndolo con una venda –

-bien listo, ya no te quejes –

-gracias – pero lo dijo como si en verdad no deseara agradecer, seguía mirándome con reproche por burlarme de él pero no podía evitarlo –

-ten – dijo el Doctor, mientras le entregaba el ungüento - úsalo por unos días, y mantén la herida limpia – él lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo – bueno ya que sabemos quien es el perro que te mordió, y esta bien cuidado y vacunado, debo suponer que no corres riesgo de contraer rabia –

-vaya gracias, es un alivio saberlo – dijo con sarcasmo, me sentí mal en ese momento, el había pasado por todo esto por mi perro, debía buscar una forma de compensarlo en lugar de burlarme, así que en ese momento lo decidí de alguna manera le agradecería lo que había hecho –

-Sakura, ya puedes pasar a ver a Cancerbero, aun esta dormido, pero puedes estar con él un rato –

-¡Gracias! – antes de salir me acerque al padre – de verdad siento mucho que Cancerbero lo haya mordido, y por haberme reído hace rato, de verdad lo lamento – me miro y quito la cara de reproche remplazándola por una sonrisa, esperaba que ese gesto significara que me había disculpado –

-descuide, vaya a ver a su perro – de nuevo sentí ganas de abrazarlo, pero a juzgar por la reacción que había tenido hace un rato, no era una buena idea –

Me aleje y me fui a ver a mi perrito, cada vez me estaba gustando menos todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, aunque me seguía diciendo que solo era debido a que era atractivo, y tenia una hermosa sonrisa, una conversación amena, y después de todo no era un ogro amargado, al contrario, era un hombre interesante, pero… esto estaba yendo mas allá, y de seguir así yo era la única que saldría lastimada, ya que en verdad no tenia ninguna intensión de hacerlo cambiar de idea en cuanto a su vocación, a menos que... en verdad esta no fuera tan real, de ser así… no, ni aun así podía intentar nada, estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar con claridad, ya luego tendría tiempo de aclararlo todo.

Cuando entre a la sala donde lo tenían, lo vi sobre una camilla, al parecer acaban de terminar con el, no pude evitar correr hasta el y abrazarlo aunque aun estuviera dormido, todos mis temores se fueron cuando lo pude ver, y mi corazón volvió a su lugar, jamás imagine que podía sentir tanto su ausencia, no quería volver a perderlo nunca. Lo abrace con mas fuerza, y de nuevo sentí lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, en verdad me dolería mucho perderlo.

-pensé que iba a perderte, no vuelvas hacerme esto – le dije mientras lo acariciaba – te quiero – el estaba bien, aun estaba con migo, mi compañero seguiría con migo por mucho tiempo más –

* * *

Cancerbero parecía estar muy bien, bueno más o menos, ya que cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue tratar de pararse, con lo que solo se lastimaba. Mi hermano y Amaya habían venido a la clínica para llevarlo de regreso a la casa, yo había intentado mantenerlo recostado cosa que había sido un poco difícil. El seguía intentando ponerse en pie, sobre todo cuando me sintió a su lado y empezó a querer tumbarme como solía hacerlo.

-deberás mantenerlo quieto, no debe utilizar esa pata mucho – me dijo el Doctor Shibata, pero no iba ser tan fácil como parecía –

-no se como voy hacerlo, tengo que regresar al colegio – eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, que iba hacer con el ahora que tenia que irme –

-creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí, nosotros vamos a cuidarlo – dijo Toya, y aunque no me gustara eso parecía ser lo mejor, en la casa no había nadie que pudiera atenderlo como era debido, regularmente el solo me obedecía a mi o a Toya, bueno y a mi madre, pero no podía encargárselo a ella, ya tenia bastante trabajo –

-no voy a dejarlo solo un momento, te prometo que lo cuidare como si fueras tú – me dijo Amaya, y sabia que ella si podía lograr mantenerlo quieto y no podía estar en mejores manos –

-si creo que es lo mejor – estaba sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza de Cancerbero descansando en mis piernas mientras lo acariciaba, solo así pude mantenerlo quieto – aunque no me gusta nada dejarlo así – su pata estaba vendada casi hasta la mitad, y tenia algunos rasguños que no eran graves pero… nunca lo había visto herido y no podía evitar preocuparme –

-lo dejas en buenas manos – me dijo el doctor –

-si lo se – dije resignada, ya que en verdad ellos lo cuidarían muy bien –

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos a la casa, ya era muy tarde y nosotros aun teníamos que regresar a la ciudad, si mi por fuera me quedaría aquí, pero sabia que no iban a dejarme, cuando llegamos hice que Cancerbero bajara del coche, estaba segura que si intentaban cargarlo el los atacaría, así que con cuidado lo llevamos dentro de la casa, aun estaba muy cansado así que lo único que hizo fue echarse y dormir, el Doctor había asegurado que esto era lo mejor para el.

-ya deja de preocuparte por el perro – me dijo Toya, me había sentado junto a Cancerbero, aun dudando en dejarlo solo – lo vamos a cuidar, y lo veras la próxima semana, nada va a pasarle –

-lo se es solo que… no me gusta dejarlo así – le dije –

-el va a estar bien, y… no es que te este corriendo pero lo mejor será que se marchen, no es bueno que estén en la carretera tan tarde – en eso mi hermano tenia razón, no era conveniente –

-si será lo mejor – mire a donde se encontraba el Padre, hasta ese momento había permanecido simplemente observando, esta muy meditabundo, que podría estar ocupando su mente – subo a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos – me puse de pie, pero antes de marcharme me acerque a él – creo que usted debería de hacer lo mismo – al parecer lo saque de sus pensamientos porque me miro como si no me hubiera escuchado – debemos irnos ya –

-eh… si claro, yo… solo voy por mis cosas – empezó a caminar rumbo a la escalera, y me extrañe mucho por su actitud, tal vez en el camino de regreso pudiera descubrir que ocupaba su mente hasta ese nivel, aunque lo que menos había hecho este fin de semana era averiguar algo de su vida, aunque aun quedaban algunos más para hacerlo –

Sin tener mas alternativa tuve que dejar a Cancerbero al cuidado de mi hermano y de Amaya, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero era lo mejor, me hubiera encantado quedarme en el rancho para cuidarlo yo misma, pero sabia que eso no era posible, así que sin mas me tuve que ir. En el regreso a la ciudad aunque había pensado intentar conversar con el Padre, no lo logre, ya que ahora si resentía el cansancio por no haber dormido la noche anterior, y en cualquier momento caería dormida, aunque trate de mantenerme despierta fue imposible, y con tantas cosas que quería saber, esto no era nada bueno.

* * *

**Shaoran **

El trayecto de regreso había tenido menos conversación que el de ida, sabia que no estaba muy convencida de dejar a su perro en manos de otros, pero al final había cedido, la creía muy capaz de faltar a clases solo por quedarse cuidándolo, jamás imagine que tuviera ese apego por un animal, pero me agrado saber que tiene tanta empatía con los animales, no solo con el "perrito", si no con los caballos, en verdad era buena en el salto, si entrenaba lo suficiente era seguro que podría obtener un buen puesto en la competencia. Cada día descubría cosas de ella que me sorprendían, empezaba a parecerme una persona… interesante.

Esta tarde cuando la vi aun preocupada pese a saber que el perro estaba bien, la habia seguido a la sala donde tenian al perro, y la observe a cierta distancia sin que ella lo notara, cuando la vi junto a el abrazandolo, y diciendole que lo queria, descubrí que a pesar de todo, era una persona bastante sensible, capaz de querrer de esa manera a un animal, de nuevo quise... abrazarla. Ese sentimiento que había tenido de tratar de borrar de ella el llanto y la tristeza, aun me hacían sentir extraño. La mire, debía estar muy cansada, ya que se quedo dormida, no era raro, estaba seguro que no había dormido el día anterior, se notaba tan apacible, me recordó a la vez que la vi en la enfermería, aunque el sentimiento que me embargaba esta vez era diferente a la culpa que tenia en aquel momento, por creerme responsable de su estado de salud, mire su rostro sereno, no pude apartar mis ojos de su rostro, esta nueva faceta que había descubierto en ella, había despertado en mi un instinto de protección que no me esperaba, como era que habíamos llegado a esto luego de no poder vernos sin agredirnos.

En eso había estado pensando toda la tarde, que ahora me parecía tonto lo que creí de ella cuando la conocí, era cierto que tenia muchas cosas de niña mimada, pero no era la chica egoísta que pensaba, en verdad había actuado muy mal al no conocerla a fondo antes de juzgarla, como ella me lo había dicho fui un poco jactancioso. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar nuestra forma de tratarnos al principio, en ese momento el movimiento del coche hizo que su cabeza se moviera, y prácticamente callera en mi hombro, iba a moverla, pero ella se acomodo mejor, y no fui capaz de despertarla, lo mejor era dejarla que descansara, ya había pasado por muchas cosas este día, su cercanía me era agradable, aunque estos actos eran cosas que yo no debía vivir mas, no era que la viera con otras intenciones, pero… era mejor no estar demasiado cerca de aquello que me pudiera producir… tentación.

Y si ella se lo proponía estaba seguro que podía hacerlo, aunque viéndola así, era difícil pensar que su cabeza maquinara algo, pero lo mejor era no arriesgarme, solo podía tener trato con ella en lo necesario, cualquier relación que fuera mas personal, estaba prohibida para mi, y no podía ni siquiera pensar en probarme que era capaz de resistir, por que sabia que lo era, mi autocontrol era fuerte, y no necesitaba ninguna prueba.

Trate de mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas el resto del viaje, aunque fue un poco difícil con ella aun recostada en mi hombro, y siguió así hasta que el auto se detuvo fuera de mi edificio, el chofer freno con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que ella despertara con el movimiento, levanto su cabeza y froto sus ojos, se veía un tanto desorientada, suponía que estaba tratando de ubicarse.

-bien llegamos – me miro aun desconcertada –

-me quede dormida – no parecía una pregunta pero aun así asentí – bueno fue un fin de semana largo –

-puedo decir lo mismo, de hecho diría que fue un fin de semana… interesante – dije al tiempo que no pude evitar sonreír ya que no parecía ser la palabra mas adecuada, me aprecia que en verdad había pasado mas tiempo que solo un fin de semana –

-de nuevo gracias – me dijo, viéndome con una sonrisa en su rostro, y no pude evitar responder igual al gesto, había notado que tenía una expresión diferente al mirarme, y empezaba a preguntarme a que se debía, que era lo que notaba diferente en ella ahora –

-¿Por qué? – pregunte no entendiendo bien porque tenia que agradecerme, pero ella sonrió y la vi negar como si lo que preguntara fuera una tontería –

-por preocuparse tanto por Cancerbero, por haberlo encontrado – dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo, pero si era por eso, no tenia nada que agradecer ya que... –

-bueno en verdad no fue por el perro – me miro extrañada, y me di cuenta que había expresado esto realmente, no quería decirlo pero no pude contenerme, de hecho hasta ahora parecía comprender que en verdad no había sido por el perro todo el trabajo que me tome para buscarlo y exponerme a que me atacara –

-¿entonces? – me pregunto, y no supe como responderle exactamente, la verdad parecía ser lo mejor –

-bueno… no quería verla preocupada y triste, yo… si fue por el perro pero… - se acerco un poco mas a mi sin quitar su sonrisa, y contrario a lo que había estado haciendo este fin de semana no trate de alejarla de mi –

-fue mas por mi – aseguro, no pude evitar dar un largo suspiro y sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos que me veían con una intensidad indescriptible y no pude negarle la afirmación que había hecho, ya que era cierto, había sido el no querer ver esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro lo que me había hecho buscar al perro –

-algo así –

-entonces con más razón debo darle las gracias – sonreí cuando dijo esto, ya que me había cansado de repetirle que no debía hacerlo, me parecía que estaba mas cerca de mi de lo debido, y no me parecía correcto, esto iba en contra de lo que yo era –

-ya le dije que… - pude ver como se acercaba mas a mi, así que la tome de los hombros para evitarlo, pero ella siguió con el movimiento y sin más sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, y pese a que mi mente me decía que debía apartarla y decirle que esto no estaba bien, no lo hice –

-gracias – dijo suavemente aun con sus labios en mi mejilla, pude sentir su aliento recorrer esa parte de mi cara cerca de mi oído, por algún motivo esa sensación me agrado, hacia mucho que no tenia esta cercanía con una mujer, y… no podía negar que… me gustaba, pero no era correcto – no sabe lo que Cancerbero significa para mi – se alejo un poco, lo suficiente para poder verla de nuevo a la cara, no había en ella un gesto que denotara otra cosa que no fuera afecto del agradecimiento, así que no pude seguir pensando que tenia un plan diferente al hecho de darme las gracias, como lo había dicho ella era muy emotiva y espontanea, así que este gesto no debía representar mas que eso, agradecimiento – espero que no me haga sentir que debo disculparme por ese agradecimiento –

-no, no lo hare – bueno ella lo había confirmado, solo era una forma de agradecerme, aunque no tenia que hacerlo –

-que bueno – dijo aun sonriendo –

-ya debo irme – dije tomando mi mochila y dispuesto a salir de ahí, necesitaba respirar un poco, el ambiente se estaba volviendo un tanto tenso y pesado, además de caluroso –

-si claro, nos vemos – me dijo – cuide ese brazo y siga las indicaciones del medico – no pude evitar mirarla cuando dijo esto ultimo al parecer aun le parecía divertido mi episodio con el Doctor –

-bueno no es muy difícil seguir las indicaciones de un veterinario – le recrimine, no me gusto nada que se burlara de mi –

-no diga eso el Doctor Shibata es muy bueno en su trabajo –

-jamás olvidare que gracias a su perrito me atendió un veterinario – al parecer se tomo mi comentario muy en serio ya que su expresión cambio y su sonrisa desapareció, no me gusto mucho esto, no lo había dicho con esa intención –

-no me diga eso que me hace sentir muy mal – no seria capaz de recriminarle nada relacionado con ese hecho, no había sido su culpa –

-no es ese el objetivo – le dije, y trate de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero ella un me seguía mirando con cierta cautela, como si no lo dijera en verdad –

-bueno aun así, no dejo de sentirme un poco mal por este hecho –

-descuide, como el doctor lo dijo no corro el riesgo de contraer rabia, así que no hay nada que deba preocuparle – esperaba que se quedara mas tranquila, y la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios me lo confirmaba –

-OK, me siento mas tranquila con eso –

-descanse, prácticamente no durmió anoche –

-lo hare – me aseguro –

-buenas noches Señorita Kinomoto – me miro un momento antes de contestarme, como si estuviera pensando en algo –

-adiós… - dijo casi en susurro, me baje del auto y di un par de pasos antes de cerrar la puerta – Shaoran – me pareció escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios unos segundos antes que la puerta se cerrara, pero no podía ser, seguramente lo había imaginado, este fin de semana había resultado mas agitado de lo que esperaba –

Vi al auto alejarse, y encamine mis pasos hacia el apartamento, aun con la extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, una que… no debería sentir, siempre había tenido muy claro que para lograr cumplir con mi objetivo debía permanecer apartado de todo lo que pudiera tentarme a caer en las cosas que me estarían prohibidas, y estas sensaciones eran una de ellas, no podía permitir que mis instintos gobernaran mi ser, era un hombre capaz de tener un perfecto autocontrol, y no iba a dejarme vencer por esto, no podía caer, estaba seguro de lo que quería lograr, y no permitiría que nada me apartara de la vida que había elegido tener, menos mis necesidades humanas, porque de eso se trataba solamente, no había tenido un contacto así con una mujer en 4 años, era normal que mi cuerpo respondiera aunque sea con un mínimo de satisfacción, pero yo podía mas, mis sentidos no lograría dominarme nuevamente. Mi mente debía gobernar mi cuerpo, y para lograrlo lo mejor era apartarme del camino de la tentación, sobre todo si esta tenia nombre y apellido proveniente de una niña caprichosa y mimada, que a ratos parecía una mujer… sensual. Y era de esta ultima de la que tenia que apartarme.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, volví, y he de decir que este era un capitulo muy largo así que no me quedo mas remedio que dividirlo en dos, iba a subirlos juntos pero al otro aun le faltan un par de detalles, así que para compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente, espero tener listo el siguiente en una semana, así que no tardare mucho con la siguiente actualización, o eso espero…

Y estoy segura que disfrutaran del próximo capitulo, ahora si empezaran los problemas de vocación de Shaoran. No pensaba dejar adelanto pero… solo para que se enteren un poco de lo que viene.

* * *

_-en el camino que ha elegido, no corre el riesgo de tener desamores… – no podía seguir así, Dios cada vez estaba mas cerca, y esto no estaba bien, no era posible – …o de amar y no ser correspondido, no tendrá que batallar… con todos esos sentimientos, no tiene que pensar en amar, y… sentir que en verdad no puede vivir sin esa persona a su lado, o como dice esa canción en continuar sin ella, en perderla – mi voz sonaba diferente lo sentía, y estaba segura que él también lo noto, porque empezó a recorrer mi rostro con su mirada, y era como si con eso lograra ver mi alma, como si… sus ojos fueran sus manos y lograra sentir… sus caricias, y me parecía mentira que mi corazón no se hubiera detenido por el sin fin de emociones que estaba soportando, se limitaba a latir mas rápido, y eso había hecho que mi respiración se acelera mas, y sin poder evitarlo me había acercado mucho mas a él, no supe ni en que momento nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca –_

_-no, supongo que no – su mirada siguió su recorrido por mi rostro – pero tampoco estoy inmune, no se olvide que aun soy hombre y…. – sus labios están a escasos centímetros de mi era cuestión de hacer un solo movimiento, pero no era correcto, el iba a convertirse en sacerdote, yo… no podía seguir con esto, pero me era muy difícil no hacerlo sobre todo cuando podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, y me parecía que al igual que la mía estaba acelerada – solo espero tener la fortaleza para no flaquear si llega a pasarme –_

* * *

Bueno dejémoslo hasta ahí… tendrán que esperar un poquito para leer toda la escena. Gracias a todos por los comentarios, saben que siempre digo que son importantes, nos permiten saber su opinión sobre el desarrollo de la historia.

Así que sin más, nos leemos en la próxima, y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones del capitulo, buenas o malas.

Saludos.


	13. Plan en marcha

**Sakura**

El regreso a mi casa no fue tan calmo como había pensado, me había intentado hacer creer que solo podía sentir esas… cosas por el padre cuando estaba junto a él, y quería comprobarlo, pero esto tampoco parecía una buena idea, como se me pudo ocurrir besarlo bueno al menos solo lo hice en la mejilla, pero aun así su cercanía me había provocado sensaciones nuevas, que no comprendía, es decir… ni que fuera la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico, de hecho había tenido una relación muy buena con… Kotaro, nos habíamos querido mucho, estaba enamorada, pero… no sentía esto, cuando estaba cerca de él. No lo había sentido por nadie. Debía ser al hecho que lo prohibido estaba inmerso en este lio en el que me estaba metiendo, y no me agradaba nada.

Cuando entre a casa mis papás me esperaban en la sala, con una cara de angustia, era evidente que mi hermano les había contado todo, bueno al menos me ahorraba el hecho de los detalles, y estaba muy cansada, así que no creía que el interrogatorio durara tanto, aun así, no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones ni contarles como había sido mi fin de semana, bastante largo y preocupante, solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo.

-¿Cómo estas? – fue la pregunta con la que me recibió mi mamá dándome un abrazo –

- estoy bien –

-Toya nos conto lo que sucedió con Cancerbero – dijo papá acercándose a nosotras, el recordarlo no me era nada grato –

-si, fue horrible, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, lo importante es que Cancerbero esta bien –

-eso es lo único que importa – dijo mi mamá y estaba segura que noto mi cara de cansancio – pero ya nos contaras después, será mejor que vayas a dormir –

Me limite asentir, y tome mis cosas para subir a mi cuarto, en verdad lo único que quería en este momento era tirarme en la cama y dormir, aunque tuviera que levantarme temprano al día siguiente, y de nuevo ver al Padre, ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? Me regañe. Llegue a mi cuarto y me acosté mirando el techo, _**"buenas noches Señorita Kinomoto"**_, ya era suficiente, no debía pensar mas en él, ni en esa sonrisa capaz de derretir… esto en verdad iba a ser una tortura. ¿Cómo se lucha contra lo que se siente? me cambie de ropa pensando que estaría lo suficientemente cansada como para ya no pensar en Padre, tenia que lograrlo, no podía dejar que esto siguiera creciendo.

Al día siguiente tuve que contestar todo el interrogatorio de mis padres, les conté hasta el ultimo detalle, y al igual que yo ellos parecían estar bastante apenados porque Cancerbero hubiera mordido al Padre, y estaba visto que por mas que lo intentara el no dejaría de aparecer, ni siquiera cuando conversara con mis padres. Luego de desayudar y despedirme de mis padres, estaba terminando de preparar mis cosas para regresar al colegio, y por mas que quisiera negármelo, me moría de ganas por verlo.

Pero yo era fuerte, tenia que lograrlo, podía pensar en otra cosa para evitar que el rostro del Padre apareciera a cada minuto en mi mente, sobre todo porque tenía que verlo toda la semana en el colegio. Tal vez lograba centrarme en otra cosa, como en tratar de sacar mi vida adelante,_**"lo mejor es enfrentar los temores"**_ pero tal parecía que ni con ocupar mi mente en otra cosa lo conseguía, esta había sido su idea, peroen eso él tenia razón después de todo, me había prometido intentarlo, y me ayudaría a no divagar tanto, además, que tanto podía pasar, tenia claro lo que él quería ser, y no pensaba meterme en su decisión, aunque… si quería averiguar que lo había impulsado a tomarla, en eso si no cedería. Por el momento iba a enfrentar uno de mis temores.

Aun no estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo, después de todo es como vencer un mal habito, cuesta mucho trabajo, pero tal vez podía empezar por algo pequeño, ya que hablar aun no lo podía hacer, _**"tome lo que mas temor le de en este momento, y trate de vencerlo, será un buen inicio"**_el que fuera su idea no quería decir que no fuera buena, de hecho, iba hacerle caso, sin pensarlo mas me dirigí al despacho de papá, era ahí donde había visto las llaves por ultima vez, esperaba que aun se encontraran en el mismo lugar, y al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado, estaban ahí, las tome del cajón donde se encontraban, di un gran suspiro y me encamine al garaje.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, lo había visto varias veces desde que había regresado a la casa, había tratado de ignorarlo, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, era algo que quería enfrentar, y ahí lo tenia frente a mi, tal y como lo recordaba, mi hermoso Mercedez – Benz convertible en color gris plata. Mi posesión mas valiosa, al menos hasta hace dos años, ahora ya no parecía importarme tanto como antes, ironías de la vida, cuando papá me lo regalo no quería bajarme de el, y ahora tenia miedo de conducirlo, porque en verdad era miedo, aunque me hubiera hecho creer que había sido por privarme de algo que me encantaba, mi auto castigo, pero no era así, era temor, temor de revivir esa noche, de que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, aunque me encuentre en mis 5 sentidos. Pero como el Padre me había dicho, debía enfrentarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Vi fijamente las llaves en mi mano y apreté el botón de la alarma, papá me había dicho que nadie había usado el auto desde mi accidente, pero al parecer si lo habían mantenido limpio. Abrí la puerta y el temor empezó a recorrerme nuevamente, tal vez no era buena idea, seguramente también había olvidado como conducir, lo que menos quería era nuevamente tener un accidente, mis dudas no me dejaban, y las imágenes de esa noche llegaban a mi con mas fuerza, aunque no fuera este el auto que manejaba, no estaba segura de poder enfrentar esto.

Y no pude hacerlo, cerré la puerta y me aleje lentamente, no debía hacerlo, estaba segura que no llegaría muy lejos, ya fuera por que había perdido practica, o por que de nuevo provocara algún accidente, no debía volver a conducir en mi vida. **"**_**Si lo hace, hágamelo saber, me sentiré mejor de si descubro que pude ayudarla en algo**_**,"** si lograba hacer esto podía decirle que en verdad me había ayudado a superar uno de mis temores… Pero es que acaso este hombre no se alejaría de mi mente nunca, me parecía estar oyendo su voz tan cerca de mi, me había dicho que dejaría de pensar en él.

Me detuve en seco, y di unos pasos para regresar diciéndome que era una cobarde, cuando llegue frente al auto, abrí la puerta de nuevo y lleve mi mano hasta el volante, y lentamente me decidí a tomar mi posición en el asiento del conductor, introduje la llave, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis manos temblaban un poco, tenia que tranquilizarme, siempre había sido muy buena conductora, salvo esa fatídica noche, pero fueron las circunstancias, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos nunca hubiera tenido ese accidente. Esto me dio el valor para encender el auto, escuchar el sonido del motor no me tranquilizo en lo absoluto, todos los pilotos se encendieron, y vi que no había suficiente combustible para llegar muy lejos, pero no iba a retroceder ahora, estaba decida a poder con esto, ya era hora de dejar todo atrás, tome con decisión el volante y cerré la puerta, me puse el cinturón, y suspire profundamente, llegaría al colegio manejando mi auto. Lo haría, aunque primero debía preguntar a la madre superiora si podía hacerlo, y a mis padres si me permitían llevármelo.

* * *

**Shaoran **

Al parecer la noche me había servido para aclarar un poco mi mente, ahora me sentía mas tranquilo, y esperaba que me durara bastante, no podía creer que por un instante me dejara gobernar por mis instintos, esto no podía volver a sucederme, yo debería ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, en esta vida que había elegido más de alguna vez se me iba a presentar alguna circunstancia que me hiciera… sentirme tentado, pero no alejar mi seguridad en lo que había elegido, eso no estaba en discusión.

Salí de mi cuarto dispuesto a regresar al colegio, y ya no pensar más en todo lo que había hecho que de nuevo viera una mujer de forma diferente. Podía controlar esto, no era nada tan serio. Había desayunado en compañía de mi querido amigo, que no había dejado de fastidiarme como siempre con el hecho que debería cambiar de opinión.

-seguro que no quieres que te lleve – me dijo cuando termine de tomar mis cosas, pero lo que menos quería era seguir oyendo sus "concejos" en todo el trayecto hasta el colegio –

-no voy a tomar un taxi, no te preocupes –

-por mi no hay problema te puedo llevar, bueno también podrías ir en tu propio vehículo, no se porque ya no la usas – estaba visto que no dejaría de fastidiarme tan fácilmente, como podía siquiera pensar que yo usaría de nuevo ese vehículo, no era nada propio, y la sonrisa que tenia me dio a entender que lo hacia con todo el propósito de provocarme –

-no es adecuado, que pensarían de mí si ven llegar en una motocicleta –

-que serás un sacerdote muy en onda – pero su broma no me hacia ninguna gracia –

-muy gracioso – le replique –

-bueno sabes que aun sigo en mi plan de encontrar algo que te haga desistir de esa idea, y vuelvas a ser el de antes – y vaya que lo había intentado de muchas maneras, solo le había faltado meterme una mujer a la cama, aunque era mejor no darle ideas, y ni yo mismo también pensar en eso con todas la emociones que había tenido este fin de semana –

-y yo me he cansado de decirte que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de idea, estoy 100 por ciento seguro que esto es lo que quiero hacer en mi vida –

-pues yo aun lo dudo – y su rostro reflejaba esas dudas, de todas las personas que conozco Eriol era el que menos creía en mi vocación – es decir, no me imagino como es la vida sin mujeres… es algo que no logra entrar en mi cabeza, hermano, te alejas de lo mejor del mundo – no pude evitar reír con un poco de burla ante sus palabras, esta visto que para él lo peor de mi decisión era privarme de las mujeres, pero a mi la verdad este hecho no me parecía tan… indispensable como a él –

-no lo creo Eriol, y ya mejor me voy – tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar a la puerta, antes que siguiera con su discurso o lista de razones por las que tenia que dejar el seminario –

-tienes miedo que te convenza lo se, por eso huyes – me detuve y me gire a verlo, en verdad que era muy insistente – piénsalo – dijo como si me estuviera advirtiendo – no sea que te encuentres con la mujer de tu vida cuando ya sea demasiado tarde, y tu ya estés castrado – deje salir una ligera carcajada cuando dijo esto ultimo –

-¿castrado? –

-bueno es casi lo mismo, haces el dichoso voto de ese castidad – pareció estremecerse ante ese pensamiento – no puedo ni imaginarlo, en verdad estas mal – dijo decepcionado –

-nos vemos Eriol – era mejor tomar esto por el lado divertido, para él las mujeres eran lo más importante, esperaba que alguna vez encontrara una que le pusiera un alto –

-recuerda que el fin de semana es la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres, no puedes faltar –

-me había olvidado de eso – tal parecía que este evento luchaba por tratar de escapar de mi mente –

-no tienes pensado faltar, ¿o si? – Negué levemente, no era mi intensión hacerlo, sabía que mi madre no me lo perdonaría –

-tratare de no hacerlo, adiós – Salí del apartamento, ya no estaba con ánimos de seguir escuchando a mi amigo –

Llegue hasta el ascensor, y me intente convencer que era mi deber asistir a esa fiesta, aunque fuera solo por darle gusto a mi madre, ella sabia que no era mucho de eventos sociales, sobre todo cuando me encontraría con antiguos conocidos que haría lo mismo que Eriol, cuestionarme sobre mi decisión, además de eso tenia que ver la cara de mi padre fingiendo que le agradaba la profesión que había elegido, resignándose a que su descendencia muriera en mi, eso era lo que en verdad me pesaba de mi decisión, si tuviera otro hermano que le diera a mi padre los nietos que tanto deseaba estaba seguro que no habría nada que me hiciera sentir mal, pero amaba a mi padre, y me dolía saber que tener hijos era algo en lo que no podía complacerlo.

Como lo había dicho mi amigo, el voto que haría me lo impediría, en verdad en un momento de mi vida me atrajo mucho la idea de tener hijos, casarme… pero era cosa del pasado, ahora las mujeres ya no tenia cabida en mi vida, al menos no en ese aspecto, solo como… un guía, como lo era para las niñas del colegio. Sin que pudiera evitarlo la imagen de la señorita Kinomoto llego a mi, recordar su rostro angustiado y su tristeza, aun seguía preguntándome que era lo que la atormentaba, que podía ser tan grave para que se pusiera tan a la defensiva cuando le tocaba el tema, ¿Qué tanto podía ocultar el pasado de Sakura Kinomoto?

Venia tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a que hora había llegado a la calle, menos del coche que se me atravesó cuando intente cruzarla, lo cual me hizo retroceder, pero que se creía este tipo, esa maniobra fue peligrosa, pudo haberme atropellado, mire fijamente el auto, era lujoso, lo cual denotaba que su conductor debía tener dinero, centre mi vista en el conductor, y me sorprendí un poco al notar que me miraba mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-lo llevo padre – escuche estas palabras salir de su boca, la observe mejor cuando se quito las gafas oscuras que traía, y la mire ahora interesado, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Y en ese coche – parece que si venia muy distraído, para que aun no me diga nada porque le dije padre, y parece que algo lo hizo perder el hablar, no me diga que lo asuste – me dijo con una expresión que decía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con mi sorpresa –

-un poco – dije saliendo de mi estupor, pero de que me sorprendía ya, me había dicho que nada proveniente de esta niña debía sorprenderme –

-bueno pues entonces, discúlpeme, no era mi intensión asustarlo Padre – esta vez si la mire con un poco de reproche cuando me dijo así, aun seguía sin gustarme como sonaba esa palabra en sus labios, aunque ya no tuviera el mismo tono de burla o desdén que usaba antes, no terminaba de agradarme que la usara – lo siento se que no le gusta que lo llamen padre –

-creo que ya esta de mas que se lo diga, es como hablarle al viento – le reproche, pero por su rostro no lo había tomado como tal –

-entonces que lo llevo o prefiere seguir caminando, aun falta mucho – era hasta ahora que reparaba en el hecho que me estaba ofreciendo acompañarla en ese auto al colegio, auto que ella conducía, donde había dejado a su chofer, hasta ahora nunca la había visto viajar sin él –

-y hoy… ¿viaja sola? – me acerque un poco mas al auto, ya que no parecía haber peligro que me atropellara –

-si, es un habito que quiero recuperar, antes… - se detuvo en su comentario, y su expresión cambio a una mas seria – bueno, solía ir a todos lados sola – estaba seguro que había algo más allá de esa afirmación, pero también estaba seguro que por mas que insistiera no me lo diría – así que… ¿lo llevo? – aun no estaba muy seguro de querer viajar en el auto con ella, no me parecía apropiado… no es que fuera la primera que viajábamos juntos, lo hacíamos cuando la llevaba al hospital a ver a su amiga, pero estábamos hablando de llegar al colegio juntos, y eso no era correcto –

-de hecho pensaba tomar un taxi… -

-bueno yo no pienso cobrarle, así que se ahorra eso – su sonrisa había vuelto, eso era bueno, luego de descubrir que no me gustaba su gesto de tristeza, también descubrí que me gustaba verla sonreír, al menos cuando la hacia de forma sincera – además es mi culpa que este fuera del colegio, por eso decidí pasar por aquí, y ver si lo llevaba – de nuevo me estaba viendo con chantaje, es decir; tenia esa mirada y sonrisa de cuando espera conseguir algo, empezaba a creer que era plenamente consiente de lo que lograba con ese gesto – ¿Qué dice? ¿Se sube o no? Porque se nos va hacer tarde –

-eso depende ¿Qué tan buena conductora es? –

-compruébelo usted mismo – esta vez había un gesto de reto en sus palabras, como antes cuando yo la retaba con tareas mas complicadas, y ella me decía que podría con todo lo que le exigiera, bueno tal vez debía aceptar este reto –

-bueno a veces en la vida hay que correr riesgos – mire el auto para examinarlo con detenimiento – espero que lleguemos con vida al colegio –

-yo también – su comentario no me sonó mucho a broma –

Aun un tanto inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí, me todo un tiempo mas sentarme, y cuando lo hice me puse el cinturón, la mire, su sonrisa había regresado se coloco de nuevo los lentes oscuros, y emprendió la marcha, algo me decía que esto no estaba bien del todo, que no era correcto, pero ya que podía hacer, había caído de nuevo en el juego de reto que esta niña me ponía, porque de nuevo me parecía una niña, ahora que llevaba el uniforme puesto era mas fácil verla como eso, la hacia verse más infantil, como me lo había dicho, de la que debía alejarme era de la mujer sensual en la que se convertía cuando cambiaba de atuendo, me preguntaba si ella era consiente de ese cambio. La vi encender el reproductor del auto, y la música empezó a sonar, algo muy parecido a lo que sonaba en su discoteca, mire con mas detenimiento todo el interior del auto, de todo me imagine menos que fuera aficionada a los autos deportivos.

-lindo auto – le dije, a lo que ella se limito a dar una leve sonrisa y me hablo sin quitar su vista del camino –

-gracias, regalo de cumpleaños – vi su sonrisa ampliarse, tal vez se debía a mi cara de asombro cuando dijo eso – no de este claro – me explico a lo que yo también sonreí –

-tampoco es el auto en el que esperaba verla, pero la verdad, creo que es mejor que ya no espere nada ordinario de usted – esta mañana su sonrisa tenia algo diferente, era como si… ocultara algo tras ella, pero al tiempo parecía triunfante –

-ya le dije me gustan las cosas a lo grande – eso ya lo había notado, pero… hasta ahora reparaba en un hecho, como no lo había visto antes –

-y… ¿Cómo es que le van a permitir tener el auto en el colegio? –

-tranquilo – me dijo como si en verdad estuviera exaltado – no es otro privilegio, el auto se quedara en el estacionamiento del colegio, y la madre superiora con el único juego de llaves que tengo, así que no lo usare para escaparme entre semana – lo dijo como si en verdad yo creyera que eso es lo que haría – de hecho creo que le darán las llaves a usted, pero le advierto tampoco puede usarlo para escarparse entre semana – esta vez su tono bromista regreso con estas palabras –

-no pensaba hacerlo –

-por si acaso – dijo como si fuera una advertencia, de verdad que prefería esta actitud de ella, la alegre y bromista, era mejor que verla llorando y triste, sin poder evitarlo la mire, mantenía su vista fija en el camino, como si no quisiera distraerse con nada, en verdad que… –

-me alegra verla… - dije sin proponérmelo – menos agotada y mas tranquila que ayer – agregue ya que eso era lo que en verdad me alegraba –

-lo estoy – al parecer ella no reparo para nada en mis primeras palabras – antes de venir hable con Amaya, y me aseguro que Cancerbero esta bien, de verdad que no se como agradecerle lo que hizo por el, o por mi – estaba visto que aun recordaba que le dije que yo había hecho el esfuerzo de buscar al perro mas por no verla angustiada, que por el hecho de encontrarlo en si –

-no fue nada, además ya me ahorro el pagar un taxi, así que estamos quedando a mano –

-no, aun le debo mucho, como lo de la mordida que le dio Cancerbero – dirigí mi mirada hasta mi brazo, se notaba parte del vendaje que llevaba aun sobre la tela de mi camisa, pero la molestia del dolor era menos –

-bueno entonces ahora es usted la que esta en deuda con migo –

-eso parece – dijo como si el hecho fuera cierto, pero no había ninguna deuda entre nosotros –

-que le parece si quedamos a mano, porque de seguir así cada vez que uno haga algo por el otro, se va a sentir en deuda – su expresión cambio un poco cuando dije esto –

-eso quiere decir que nos vamos a seguir ayudando – lo dijo como si no fuera algo que debía suceder, en vedad no estaba muy seguro que en debía seguir tan… bueno con una relación tan cercana con ella –

-nunca se sabe, así que mejor quedar a mano – sonrió y por un segundo fijo su vista en mi, pero rápidamente la regreso a la carretera, y yo lo prefería, no debía olvidar que era una adolescente la que iba al volante, y aunque hasta ahora había respetado todos lo limites de velocidad y conducía bastante bien era preferible que se concentrara –

-OK, estamos a mano – y con eso esperaba que en verdad quedara saldad nuestra deuda, que ha decir verdad ya no sabia ni de donde provenía, o si alguien se debía algo –

El resto del camino se fue en una conversación amena, centrada mas que todo en nuestro fin de semana, o mas en los detalles de la practica, me parecía que era un tema seguro, de hecho el único con el que me sentía seguro hablando con ella. Estábamos llegando al colegio y pude ver que varios coches estaban esperando en la entrada para ingresar, repare en el hecho que yo venia acompañado de una alumna y en su carro, no parecía una escena muy correcta, así que era mejor evitar problemas y habladurías, sobre todo para ella.

-pues parece que si es buena conductora, llegamos con vida – le dije antes de terminar de llegar al portón –

-eso parece – dijo con una sonrisa – aunque aun no llegamos –

-será mejor que me deje aquí – disminuyo la velocidad hasta que prácticamente se detuvo, y me miro al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos –

-¿Por qué? – dijo extrañada por mi petición, estaba visto que no había ninguna malicia en su intención de traerme hasta aquí si no veía lo que implicaba que me vieran bajándome de un coche con una alumna –

-bueno, porque no considero que se vea bien que me vean bajándome de un coche con una de las alumnas, y porque además creo que usted ya tiene suficientes problemas con sus compañeras y no se que podrían pensar si ven esta escena – al parecer fue hasta ese momento que reparo en este hecho, ya que su expresión cambio un poco, pero aun así no parecía que a ella le molestara el hecho –

-como guste – me dijo, como si no tuviera nada de importancia, nunca terminaría de comprender como funcionaba la mente de esta niña –

-nos vemos después – abrí la puerta y me baje, empecé a caminar rumbo al colegio, y ella retomo la marcha, lógicamente llego antes que yo, me parecía mentira que ahora me sintiera tan bien estado junto a ella, me agradaba su compañía, al menos mientras usara uniforme, todo era mas fácil cuando la veía con ese uniforme –

* * *

**Sakura**

Lo había logrado, en verdad había llegado hasta el colegio conduciendo, no niego que cuando salí de mi casa estaba bastante asustada, pero había recorrido unas cuantas cuadras cuando me sentí cómoda frente al volante, era… como si nunca hubiera dejado de conducir, por suerte mi permiso aun estaba vigente, y el auto en perfectas condiciones, esto era mejor de lo había imaginado, aunque aun me faltaba ver la cara de mis compañeras cuando me vieran bajando de el auto, bueno al menos la de Mihara, y sus amigas, que eran las únicas que seguían sin tragarme, con las demás había dejado de tener enfrentamientos y miradas hostiles.

Este día pintaba para bien, el rostro de mis padres cuando les pregunte si podía usar mi coche para ir al colegio era digna de fotografía, ellos sabían que prohibirme esto era parte de mi castigo, así que se notaban bastante contentos que hubiera decidido conducir nuevamente, para ellos cada vez que yo decidía hacer algo como antes, era como si estuviera volviendo a ser la misma, y aunque sabia que no seria así totalmente, me gustaba verlos contentos, después de todo lo que los hice pasar.

Había pensado que la mejor forma de celebrar el hecho de haber vencido uno de mis temores, era mostrárselo a la persona que me había impulsado hacerlo, así que había decidido darme una vuelta por el lugar donde vivía el Padre, para ver si estaba por ahí, pero jamás imagine que lo encontraría, cuando lo vi vestido de nuevo con ese uniforme… bueno de nuevo volvió a mi con mas fuerza la realidad que es un hombre que no se puede ver como algo mas que… un amigo como máximo, que jamás podía pensar en él de otra forma, con el uniforme puesto era mas fácil, el problema radicaba que me encantaba mas verlo sin ese uniforme, se veía como alguien a quien pudiera… conquistar si me lo proponía, pero tenia que sacar cualquier tipo de idea de este tipo de mi cabeza, era un hombre prohibido.

Aunque a veces su mirada me decía que… no su mirada no tenia nada diferente, al menos no para verme a mi, estaba segura que no lograría nunca que me viera con lascivia aunque era algo que me encantaría, estaba visto que para él nunca seria algo mas que una de las niñas del colegio, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, y no empujarme a nada más, aunque me muera de ganas.

Llegue hasta el frente del colegio donde varias chicas estaban bajando de los coches que las traían, y las miradas se fijaron en mí, me sentí como el primer día, todas me veían con curiosidad. Pero bueno yo lo había querido así, me baje y pude ver que la única que tuvo la "valentía" de acercarse a mí, fue mi prima, tenia una sonrisa que me decía que a ella le agradaba la idea de verme en mi carro.

-¿Qué significa esto? – me dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado –

-¿Qué te parece? – dije mientras señalaba mi auto con orgullo, la verdad nos habíamos divertido mucho con la libertad que teníamos en ese entonces de ir donde quisiéramos, fue una época maravillosa, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kahory y yo éramos inseparables, bueno también con los muchachos, ellos dos eran muy divertidos, todo un caso, nos conocíamos de años, todo parecía tan fácil en ese entones –

-te animaste a conducir – me limite asentir, y ella me abrazo como si me estuviera felicitando –

-todo el camino desde mi casa hasta aquí – dije cuando nos separamos –

-me alegro mucho por ti prima – bueno al menos una persona estaba contenta –

-debo admitir que me costo al principio, pero creo que me acostumbrare fácilmente –

-y… ¿te van a dejar tener el coche aquí? – parece que esto era lo que más preocupación causaba, el Padre lo había preguntado, y era evidente que no debía ser muy normal el hecho, pero acaso pensaban que la Madre Superiora lo permitiría así nada mas, no había que conocerla mucho para saber que no me dejaría conservar las llaves con migo –

Había sido su condición para dejarme traer el coche, la verdad pensé que se negaría, pero si eso era lo único que me pediría, no me parecía un precio muy alto a pagar. Bueno conservar las llaves ella, y un buen comportamiento, lo cual no se me hacia muy difícil siempre y cuando, Mihara me dejara en paz, hasta ahora todo se había tranquilizado pero había tanta tensión entre nosotras que cualquier roce que tuviéramos terminaría de nuevo en una pelea, así que había decidió mejor evadirla, y evitarme problemas, no era mi estilo, pero por ahora me parecía lo mejor.

-se quedara en el estacionamiento del colegio, las llaves permanecerán con la directora, no me iban a dejar tenerlas, eran una tentación y "podríamos" intentar huir entre semana – lo dije en plural para que se diera cuenta que la estaba implicando a ella también –

-de ti no me extrañaría – pero por su sonrisa supe que había comprendido que no solo era yo a quien estaban prohibiendo el escaparse, regularmente era ella a quien se le ocurrían buenos planes, y también era bueno que dejara de imputarme todas las malas ideas a mi –

-parece que últimamente a todos les ha dado por pensar mal de mí –

-no es pensar mal, es solo que te conocemos un poco y a veces se te ocurren algunas ideas "brillantes" –

-no solo a mi – le recordé, y ella capto el mensaje, era bueno que supiera que la Madre me había dicho, que era para evitarnos la tentación de escapar, era evidente que no estaba hablando solo de mi – pero no es el caso – le aclare –

-bueno… lo se, también lo hacen por mis ideas, y hablando de ideas brillantes ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – sabia que no tardaría en pedirme un informe de todo lo ocurrido, pero era un tanto largo de contar, así que necesitaríamos bastante tiempo para aclarar las cosas, estaba empezando a considerar el no hablarle una sola palabra de mi hermano, eso parecía ser un punto vulnerable en ella, y mientras el idiota de Toya no mostrara un verdadero interés, no iba ayudarle en nada –

-pues más o menos – no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso, cuando todas la miradas estaban fijas en nosotras, bueno mas en mí –

-vas a tener que contarme todo lo que pasó – me advirtió, y claro que iba hacerlo, no sabia que tanto la verdad, no estaba segura si hablarle o no sobre lo que estaba sintiendo con respecto al Padre, no después que le critique tanto el hecho de estar enamorada de él, y de todos los concejos que le di, que no seria mala idea empezar aplicar yo misma –

-como quieras, pero antes será mejor que valla a dejar el auto a su lugar, y las llaves a la dirección – de nuevo me subí para llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento donde iba a quedarse – hay varias cosas que contar – le dije cuando arranque, y note en su rostro un gesto de reproche, pero si aun no le decía nada que tanto se estaba imaginando ya, seria buena idea contarle mi confusión…. Porque esperaba que al igual que le sucedió a ella solo se tratara de una confusión – tampoco es para que pongas esa cara, un poco de confianza en mi por favor – esto pareció cambiar su actitud, pero aun había desconcierto en su cara, será que había notado algo, no, eso no era posible – te veo en un rato – sin esperar que me dijera mas tome mi camino, tal vez lo mejor era no decir nada, ni yo estaba segura de lo que sentía, que caso tenia contárselo a alguien, hasta aclarar todo, era mejor guardarlo para mi –

Luego de llevar las llaves con la directora y dejar mis cosas en el cuarto, me dirigí al salón de clases, aunque no había caminado mucho cuando me encontré con mi prima, por lo visto estaba muy interesada en saber como me había ido, debió pasar un fin de semana apremiante. Aunque no tanto como el mío.

-ahora si dime todo lo que paso – di un gran suspiro antes de empezar con mi relato –

-pues nada del otro mundo, estuvimos entrenando, y descubrí que aun puedo hacerlo bien… – esa fue la parte buena, eso y ver al Padre vestido con jeans ajustados, eso si era algo para recordar de ese fin de semana – pero no tienes idea la angustia que pase –

-¿paso algo grave? – me pregunto, mientras seguíamos nuestro camino al aula –

-si, Cancerbero se perdió –

-¿Qué? – Al parecer esperaba que le dijera cualquier otra cosa menos eso – Y lo dices así tan tranquila –

-bueno, ahora estoy tranquila porque apareció, pero se lastimo una pata, no tienes idea todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza, el miedo que tuve de perderlo – le relate lo que había sido mi noche cuando Cancerbero se perdió, en lo que llegamos al salón de clases –

-pero entonces esta bien – me dijo cuando me escucho atentamente, ella sabia lo mucho que quería a mi perrito, y lo como me sentiría si llegara a pasarme, era algo en lo que no quería pensar –

-si, aunque pasó toda la noche bajo la tormenta, fue horrible Tomoyo… - me extraño un poco cuando llegamos al salón, ver a la mayoría de mis compañeras reunidas en una conversación que parecía ser interesante, pero no prestamos mucha atención a lo que decían, llegamos a nuestros lugares y al hacerlo pude darme cuenta que era lo que tenia todas con un rostro que dentaba hasta cierto desánimo… -

-¿ya escucharon la noticia? – le pregunto Katsura a Tomoyo, aunque ya me llevaba mejor con la mayoría de ellas, aun parecían algo renuentes a tratar directamente con migo, las preguntas y conversaciones casi siempre iban dirigidas a Tomoyo, aunque cuando yo decidía participar en las conversaciones, no eran nada pesadas, al contrario empezaba a sentir que era parte del grupo –

-¿Qué noticia? – pregunto mi prima, un tanto entusiasmada por saber que era lo que había de nuevo en el colegio – Aquí nunca hay noticias, al menos no desde que nos dijeron que el Hermano Shaoran seria nuestro maestro – lo dijo con un doble sentido que me hizo reír, eso quería decir que en verdad había superado por completo el tema, para caer de nuevo en el de Toya, aunque tal vez eso era lo que yo necesitaba, salir con alguien más –

-pues precisamente él es la noticia de nuevo – hasta que Katsura hizo mención de este hecho, no me había interesado verdaderamente en el tema, pero estaba visto que todo lo que tenia que ver con él me interesaba más de lo debido, sobre todo luego del fin de semana que habíamos pasado –

-¿Qué paso? – no me pude resistir a preguntar, me gire para verlas y enterarme que era lo que podía suceder, yo había viajado con él esta mañana y no me comento nada fuera de lugar, aunque tampoco tenia razones para hacerlo, nuestra confianza no llegaba a tanto –

-pues con la pena que… ya no será nuestro maestro, la maestra de matemáticas ya esta bien así que tomara su puesto nuevamente, creo que a partir de mañana – me quede asombrada cuando dijo esto, no esperaba una cosa como esa, eso quería decir que… ya no lo vería tan seguido en la semana, y no sabia si era bueno o malo, pero no me gustaba nada la idea –

-¿en serio? Es una pena – dijo Tomoyo, al parecer ella estaba menos afectada que yo por este hecho, quizá porque a diferencia de mi, ella convivio con él antes que fuera maestro, pero yo no lo había hecho –

-empezaban a gustarme las matemáticas – dijo Katsura –

-si ya no tendré ningún incentivo para ir a esa clase – dijo otra de la chicas que se había acercado para ser parte de la conversación, ya aun trataba de asimilar el hecho, las escuchaba pero… no prestaba mucha atención –

-era muy buen maestro – escuche decir nuevamente a Tomoyo, y alguien rió por lo que dijo –

-mas bien diría que esta muy bueno el maestro – dijo Katsura, las risas se incrementaron, y entre ellas se incluyo la mía, tenía toda la razón del mundo en eso, nunca había tenido un maestro tan… bueno –

-tienes razón, pero en este mundo los mejores hombres, tienen novia, están casados, son gay, o… sacerdotes – dijo Katsura, ese también era un hecho que no podía refutar, para mi desgracia –

-de eso no hay duda – dije saliendo de mis pensamientos para centrarme verdaderamente en la conversación, la cual no duro mucho debido a que la maestra se hizo presente en el salón, y no quedo de otra que iniciar la clase –

Aunque no preste la atención debida, estaba meditando en el hecho que no veria al Padre en clases, y el pensarlo me hacia sentir rara, no podía definir exactamente lo que sentía era un sentimiento de pesar, como si perdiera algo, y no me gustaba nada, quizá era debido a lo que implicaba que me sintiera así, lo que estaba empezando a descubrir que ese hombre podía hacerme sentir, porque tenia que ser él, de todos lo hombres en el mundo porque tenia que fijarme precisamente en único que nunca… pero que estaba pensando, tampoco es que estuviera enamorada de él, solo me gustaba, nada más, solo me atrae, ¡no puedes enamorarte de él! Me dije, y debía convencerme de ello a cualquier precio.

Estuve un poco retraída el resto del día, y estaba segura que mi prima lo había notado pero no había mencionado nada al respecto, y lo prefería así, porque de lo contrario tenia que explicarle que esta vez mi estado de animo no se debía al sentimiento de culpa, bueno… no al de siempre, porque cada vez me sentía pero al darme cuenta que el Padre me estaba gustando más de lo debido.

Luego de clases había estado dando vueltas por ahí, ya que mi actividad extracurricular no incluía el estar metida en algún salón de clases durante las horas que debía practicar, tenia siempre un rato de la tarde libre, si se podía llamar así, llegue hasta la biblioteca, tal vez no me haría mal centrarme en un libro y tratar de despejara mi mente de la presencia del Padre, aun seguía sin gustarme el hecho que ya no lo vería en clase, pero… eso también me decía que no era mi profesor, y viéndolo desde otra prospectiva esto era bueno… lo seria si no estuviera estudiando para ser sacerdote, ¿Cómo era posible? Por mas que lo intentaba no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Esto no me gustaba nada, tenia que dejar de pensar en el pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se lucha contra esto? Era algo que nunca me había pasado, no sabia que hacer, regularmente yo… no tenia que preocuparme por no gustarle a un chico, pero ahora… estaba totalmente perdida. Me encontraba en el lugar mas alejado de la biblioteca, regularmente cuando necesitaba estar sola venia aquí, o al jardín, pero ahora estaba ocupado el jardín así que no me quedo mas remedio que estar, aquí, y empezaba a creer que no era una buena idea, en una de las mesas estaba sentado la razón de mi pesadumbre.

Lo mejor hubiera sido darme la vuelta e irme, pero no lo hice, me quede ahí parada como una tonta mirándolo, y él levanto la vista de su lectura para verme, y brindarme una centellante sonrisa, es que acaso no había notado lo que esa sonrisa provocaba en quien la veía.

-buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto – ¿Por qué su voz tenia que sonarme ahora tan seductora? ¿Será que lo hace a propósito? –

-buenos días – le conteste, y era buen momento para inventar cualquier cosa e irme – así que no será nuestro profesor – aunque tal parecía que una parte de mi mente, esta mas interesada en iniciar una conversación –

-no, ya no – no parecía estar muy molesto por este hecho, diría que hasta parecía aliviado, así que pese a que lo mejor era irme, me encamine hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentado, y tome una silla para sentarme frente a él –

-¿se ira del colegio? –

-no, aun tendrán que soportarme aunque ya no sea su maestro, seguiré siendo el encargado de la disciplina – claro como se había olvidado ese detalle, si era castigada por algo él seria el responsable de imponerme un castigo, y ya había probado la clase de castigos que se le podían ocurrir –

-bueno supongo que será un tanto aburrida la clase de matemáticas ahora – me veía fijamente, y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro, cada vez me parecía que se veía más atractivo –

-o tal vez mas tranquila, usted se quejaba mucho sobre los trabajos –

-porque usted dejaba demasiado – era fácil hablar con él cuando lo hacíamos bromeando, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera intimidada por su mirada profunda, como era posible que alguien pudiera transmitir tanto con una mirada –

-así que estará contenta por librarse de mi – estaría contenta por cualquier cosa menos por ese hecho, aunque lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme de él –

-no del todo, aun es mi instructor –

-cierto, aun tenemos eso pendiente – la forma en que lo dijo me parecía… que era tan inclusiva, como si… se sintiera parte de eso, de mi vida – espero que las siguientes prácticas sean menos… interesantes – recordar este fin de semana tampoco era muy bueno para mí, verlo con el uniforme me recordaba que era prohibido, pero vestido de forma casual… era una invitación a olvidarse de todo, y solo dejarse llevar –

-pues yo también espero que si aunque… - había un detalle en el que no había reparado con respecto a este fin de semana – debo suponer que este fin de semana no podrá ir al rancho con migo –

-¿Por qué no? – me pregunto extrañado, al parecer no era la única que se olvidaba de las cosas –

-es el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, ¿no piensa ir a la fiesta? –

-si es cierto, no había reparado en ello – por su rostro en verdad parecía que no había reparado en el tema, pero luego pareció desconcertado – ¿Cómo se entero usted? – sonreí ante su pregunta, en verdad no reparaba para nada en ciertas cosas –

-mis padres están invitados, de hecho creo que yo también –

-¿y piensa asistir? – pregunto como si dudara que iba hacerlo –

-¿Por qué no lo haría? – pareció meditar un momento sobre mi pregunta –

-porque no se va a divertir nada en esa fiesta, la música será anticuada, y solo habrán señores – lo dijo como si fuera muy obvio, al parecer no sabia que yo asistía con regularidad a las fiestas de "señores" que invitaban a papá, bueno si tuviera una vida social fuera del seminario y el colegio lo sabría –

-lo se – le recalque –pero siempre hay un par de jóvenes que vamos, así que tal vez encuentre alguien ahí para… conversar – esta vez me miraba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, su mirada se desvió y pareció perderse en la nada –

-si es posible – su expresión ahora era seria, y aun así… resultaba una visión observarlo –

-y si no pues… ya lo buscare a usted – de nuevo una tenue sonrisa regreso a él, y sus ojos regresaron a mi –

-¿cree que pueda conversar con migo de algo interesante? –

-este fin de semana lo hicimos ¿no? – le recordé que habíamos tenido la conversación mas larga hasta el momento ese día, al menos teníamos un tema para conversar – los caballos parecen apasionarle mucho – su mirada brillo cuando mencione esto –

-si, mucho –

-bueno pues ahí lo tiene, ya hay un tema de conversación – su sonrisa se incremente, en verdad era tan fácil quedarse viendo fijamente su rostro, pero a juzgar por la forma en que mi corazón estaba respondiendo a este gesto, tal vez seria buena idea dejar de verlo, pero como siempre mi cuerpo actuaba contrario a lo que yo quería que hiciera, no pude evitar reclinarme un poco sobre la mesa para verlo mas cerca – usted no es el único que esta descubriendo cosas sobre mi, también yo estoy aprendiendo algo sobre usted – sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartar mi mirada de s rostro, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando me veía con tanta intensidad, ya no estaba su sonrisa, pero aun así… no podía dejar de verlo, ¡_**él esta prohibido recuérdalo!**_ Me dije, y solo entonces fui capaz de apartar mis ojos de él, y recostarme en el respaldo de la silla lo mas alejada posible de la tentación –

-si, debo suponer que ambos nos estamos conociendo mejor – tenia que salir de ahí, su voz era tan seductora, en verdad este hombre seria un peligro si no estuviera dispuesto a vivir célibe, no tenia más que pedirlo, y cualquier mujer caería a sus pies, tenia que marcharme, cuanto antes mejor –

-bueno… yo tengo tarea que hacer –

-si claro –

-nos vemos luego – me levante y me dispuse a salir de ahí lo mas rápido que pudiera, necesitaba que mi cuerpo regresara sus funciones a la normalidad – será bueno verlo fuera del colegio, de nuevo – pero al parecer mi mente y mi boca no estaban coordinadas hoy –

-¿si? –

-si, es… diferente vernos fuera del colegio – que era lo que estaba diciendo –

-bueno tal vez tenga razón, es muy diferente – bueno al menos sabia que no era percepción mía su comportamiento fuera de aquí, tenia otra forma de ver las cosas –

-estoy segura que esta vez será aun muy diferente vernos fuera, y… en una fiesta – regreso de nuevo esa mirada extraña a su rostro, no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería expresar con eso, pero definitivamente necesitaba salir de ahí – nos vemos… Padre – me gire antes de ver cual fue su reacción al escucharme llamarlo padre, esta vez me costo mas trabajo decirlo, me daba cuenta que ahora lo llamaba así con menos regularidad, al menos en mi mente –

El Padre, se estaba convirtiendo nada mas en "él" tal vez porque esto no implicaba nada de formalismo, o no me recordaba que era alguien a quien no podía considerar sexy, atractivo, interesante y… seductor, en verdad tenia que estar muy loca para dejarme llevar por lo que me hacia sentir, pero estaba segura que si encontraba alguna oportunidad para estar cerca de él, de otra forma, no seria capaz de rechazarlo, se irían por la borda cualquier atisbo de coherencia y sensatez que tuviera con respecto a su profesión.

* * *

La verdad esa conversación solo me había servido para darme cuenta que cada vez me estaba resultando mas difícil hacerme a la idea de no poder dejar de pensar en él como un hombre, no era correcto. Pero no podía hacerlo, me había encerrado en mi cuarto tratando de ocultarme, o más bien de no encontrármelo, era un poco tonto el no querer hacerlo, pero… que más podía hacer.

Escuche unos leves golpes en mi puerta y sin esperar que diera la orden de entrar, esta se abrió dando paso a mi prima.

-vaya hasta que te encuentro, llevo rato buscándote – se encamino hasta la cama donde estaba recostada, la mire y me senté –

-necesitaba… alejarme un poco de todo –

-¿Qué le paso a tu humor? Habías estado muy contenta – no pude evitar dar una leve sonrisa al pensar en esto, aun me sentía contenta por lo que había logrado, pero sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era otra cosa –

-no, mi humor sigue igual, es solo que he estado pensando en algunas cosas –

-¿Cómo que? – sabia que no era buena idea contarle lo que me estaba pasando, al menos no hasta tener en claro que era lo que en verdad sentía, que caso tenia contarle que estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella pasó –

-como en el hecho que sin darme cuenta, he ido rompiendo todos los castigos que me auto impuse – no le estaba mintiendo del todo, había estado pensando en eso también –

-pero eso es bueno –

-no lo se – se sentó a mi lado en la cama, y ya sabia lo que venia –

-Sakura, no ibas a pasar castigándote toda tu vida, todos los demás chicos siguieron adelante porque no ibas hacerlo tu –

-también he estado pensando mucho en ellos ¿Cómo estarán? –

-no lo se, al igual que tu, no los volvía ver, luego de mi castigo, ni siquiera a Mei – se quedo pensando un momento y la verdad no estaba muy interesada en saber que ocupaba su mente – ¿Por qué no intentas buscarlos…? –

-no – dije antes que siguiera – que caso tiene – vi en su cara un gesto de fastidio, si sabia que mi comportamiento era infantil, pero… no quería tener contacto con esa parte de mi pasado, seguramente ellos tenia una pésima opinión de mi –

-Parece que vas a seguir auto castigándote con algunas cosas – bien ella tenia razón, además no me haría mal saber de ellos, algún día –

-quizá… tal vez mas adelante los busque, me gustaría saber que es de sus vidas –

-seria muy bueno – estaba segura que veía en mi rostro que no me convencía del todo la idea, pero sabia que no iba a insistir, al menos no en este momento – por ahora lo mejor es ir a cenar – eso no parecía mala idea –

-si, tienes razón, luego tengo que ir hablar con Azumi, esta un poco disgustada con migo por dejarla abandonada este fin de semana –

-lo imagino –

Salimos de habitación conversando sobre ella, en verdad tenia que compensarla por mi abandono como ella lo llamaba, aunque no era muy difícil, estaba segura que a su mama no le gustaría mucho mi recompensa, pero al final cedía, además ella había pasado unos días bastantes malos después de su operación, y recuperación, merecía un poco de diversión y mimos.

Llegamos al comedor un poco mas tarde que de costumbre por lo que seguramente tendríamos problemas para encontrar sitio, aunque ya no era tan hostil como antes, regularmente nos hacían espacio nuestra compañeras, bueno… las que nos hablaban, aun habían tres que no soportaban, y hablando de ellas… estaban justo detrás de nosotras en la fila, pero al parecer tenían prisa porque Mihara no fue capaz de esperar y tal como hiciera el primer día al pasar junto a mi sentí un empujón en mi hombro, la mire molesta por eso, y ella me sostuvo la mirada, al parecer tenia ánimos de una pelea con migo, y si me provocaba un poco mas estaba segura que la tendríamos.

-Sakura, tranquila, no te busques problemas – me dijo Tomoyo, mientras tomaba mi brazo para detenerme, al parecer no lo había pensado mucho para decidirme a seguirle el juego a Mihara –

-si yo no los busco, es ella – lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara no solo mi prima, si no también esa tonta –

-mejor ignórala –

-eso no ha funcionado Tomoyo –

-cada vez la entiendo menos, parecía haberse tranquilizado – eso era cierto, había dejado esos juegos con migo, pero ahora nuevamente empezaba el duelo, y yo no estaba dispuesta a perder –

-pues ya vez que no, en serio que no lo entiendo, pasa el tiempo y esta niña sigue igual de fastidiosa, y ahora de verdad empiezo a preguntarme ¿Por qué? – al parecer hasta ahí llegaban las ganas de pelear de ella, ya que se limito a tomar su comida y reunirse con sus dos amigas, así que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz –

-la verdad yo también, es que… esa actitud no es de a gratis, será que… - Tomoyo se quedo pensativa mientras avanzábamos en la fila – le debemos algo del pasado, porque con migo se comporto igual por mucho tiempo – eso no me parecía una razón –

-pero que le vamos a deber, yo no la conocía de antes, o ¿tu si? –

-no estoy segura, de verdad crees que no la conocíamos de antes – pensé en este hecho, y admito que un principio me parecía que si, pero había desechado esa idea, de ser así sabría de donde –

-no lo se Tomoyo, pero tienes razón cuando dices que esto no es nada mas porque si, debe haber algo mas – tomamos nuestra comida y empezamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos, no habíamos dado un par de pasos cuando Katsura nos abordo –

-oye Kinomoto, el auto en el que viniste en verdad es tuyo, ¿te dejaran tenerlo aquí? – pregunto entusiasmada, y luego algunas se unieron a nosotras –

-¿podemos salir una noche? – dijo alguien más, nos sentamos en una mesa, para comer, y explicarles que aunque me encantaría tener una escapada entre semana no seria posible, aunque la idea fuera muy tentadora. Pero ya bastante tenia con las tentaciones en mi vida, así que era mejor no buscar mas –

Estuvimos conversando todo el rato, hasta que fue hora que me marchara aun tenia que hablar con pequeña amiga, y logra que se le pasara el enfado me tomaría mucho tiempo. Luego de un buen rato logre tranquilizar Azumi, con una promesa claro pero había quedado contenta y eso era lo que me importaba, estaba muy recuperada y esperaba muy pronto verla dar sus primeros pasos, aunque sabia que el proceso tomaría bastante tiempo, estaba feliz con sus avances, esto me ayudo a sentirme mejor con todo lo que estaba agobiando mi vida, y olvidarme de ello.

El resto de la semana no fue muy interesante, prácticamente no había visto al Padre, y la verdad me sentía… no sabia ni como me sentía al respecto, no me gustaba nada no verlo, pero sabia que esto era lo mejor, de que me servía verlo, si con eso no lograba aclarar las cosas, era mejor así.

Había conocido a la maestra de matemáticas, resulto no ser tan mala, lo único que ahora no había mas que ver al frente que inspirara, y estaba segura que no era la única que resentía el no tener nada mas inspiración al frente. Por suerte tampoco había sido acreedora de algún castigo ya que de ser así, no tenia mas remedio que ir a su oficina y esperar que diera una sanción, y tampoco me parecía ser la mejor idea, definitivamente lo mejor era no verlo por ahora, hasta que tuviera mi mente clara en lo que a lo que a él sentía.

Sin darme cuenta el fin de semana había llegado y debía regresar a mi casa, no pude evitar pensar que de no ser porque era el aniversario de bodas de los Li, estaría camino al rancho con él, y de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de verlo sin ese uniforme, aunque no era muy bueno para mis pensamientos, cuando lo tenia frente a mi con ropa diferente no pensaba en él como un sacerdote, aunque no lo fuera, pero ese habito que usaba me lo recordaba.

Había ido a la dirección por las llaves de mi coche, y me dirigía al estacionamiento para recoger el carro, tal vez el conducir me haría olvidar por un momento que… pese a que me dije que podía superar esto, no estaba siendo tan fácil como lo imagine, tal vez lo mejor era enfrascarme a salir con alguien, esto podría ayudarme, como lo hizo con Tomoyo, tal vez era una salida, ella se había despedido de mi y no parecía tampoco muy contenta con mi idea de ir a la fiesta, a veces me preguntaba si se había percatado de algo, y por eso le preocupaba mi cercanía con él, quizá esto de guardarme las cosas no estaba funcionando, empezaba a creer que lo mejor era hablarlo con ella.

Llegue a mi casa, y para mi dicha mis padres no estaban, el viaje me había relajado un poco, al menos me podía sentir contenta por mi logro, y no dejaría que lo demás afectara mi humor, lo primero que hice al llegar fue hablar al rancho para preguntar como estaba Cancerbero, Amaya me aseguro que estaba en perfectas condiciones, que el veterinario había dicho que pronto estaría corriendo por ahí, pero que si era evidente que me extrañaba, y yo lo extrañaría mucho este fin de semana, tal vez podría convencer a Toya de traérmelo el domingo. Tenia pensado ir un rato a la discoteca y ver como marchaban las cosas, eso tal vez me distraería un poco.

Cuando mis padres regresaron a la hora de la cena, me preguntaron como me había sentido al estar de nuevo al volante, y no pude ocultarles mi entusiasmo, ellos parecían estar muy contentos con este hecho, y si había algo que me ponía de buenas, era saber que mis padres estaban a gusto con migo, eso también era algo que aun no me terminada de perdonar, todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron después de mi accidente, esos meses de angustia por saber si… yo viviría, el que mi madre haya creido que si, era un aliciente en mi vida, y luego lo fue en mi recuperación, y no estaba dispuesta a fallarles nuevamente.

Luego de la cena esta lista para salir al Olimpo, y por petición de mis padres Dan me llevaría, al parecer no les apetecía que yo condujera sola ya entrada la noche, y quizá tuvieran razón.

Estar en el establecimiento si bien me ayudo a distraerme, no fue todo lo gratificante que esperaba, por mas que me concentre en le trabajo, no logre sacar por completo de mi mente al Padre, y estaba visto que por mas cosas que intentara no lo haría.

Al día siguiente me levante muy tarde, y fui a la casa de Azumi para llevarla a dar una vuelta, su conversación siempre me mantenía en otro mundo, además estaba segura que lograría que se le pasara un poco su disgusto con migo, por no haberla visitado el fin de semana anterior, pero ella era fácil de alegrar, pizza y helado, lograban mucho.

Regrese a la casa y a juzgar por la hora tenia el tiempo suficiente para prepararme si todavía tenia pensado ir a la reunión con mis padres Subí a mi cuarto, y revise mi armario, que tan buena idea seria asistir, de nuevo me encontraría con él, y estaba segura que no vestiría el uniforme, si lo había dejado para ir al rancho, por que no iba a ser lo mismo con una fiesta, sobre todo porque se trataba de sus padres, busque entre mis vestidos, hasta que di con uno que no me había puesto, y esta parecía ser una buena ocasión para estrenarlo, si es que todavía tenia ánimos de ir.

Aun no muy convencida si ir, o no a la fiesta, mire fijamente el vestido, si para mi verlo con ropa diferente al uniforme me resultaba… sorprendente, para él implicaría lo mismo verme a mi, la vez que estuvo en la discoteca, note que me observaba de forma diferente, era la primera vez que me veía sin uniforme, así que… podría decir que le cause el mismo efecto, quizá seria bueno comprobarlo, sin pensármelo mas prepare todo mi atuendo, esta noche debía arreglarme para comprobar un hecho, si el resultado era positivo, no estaba segura que haría, pero me decepcionaría mucho si no las cosas no eran como yo pensaba, y en verdad el Padre ya no veía a las mujeres con interés, aunque solo se tratara de una tracción física.

Me había tomado mas tiempo del que esperaba arreglarme para la fiesta, sobre todo luego de decidir que esta noche debía verme mejor que bien, y la verdad sabia que con todo esto no iba sacar nada bueno, y pese a este sentimiento me enfrasque en lucir lo mejor que podía, lo cual no era muy difícil. Me sentía bastante satisfecha con mi aspecto, me mire en el espejo y una sonrisa de satisfacción surco mi cara al ver lo que había logrado, la cena no era del todo formal así que este vestido era perfecto, de color negro arriba de la rodilla, entallado en la cintura, strapless, bueno dejaba un hombro descubierto, lo que le daba un toque que me gustaba, recogí parte de mi cabello y el resto quedo suelto, algo tampoco muy formal, maquillaje discreto, pero notable, algunos accesorios no muy llamativos, y estaba lista, bueno… en verdad me encantaba lo como de veía.

-estas lista – escuche que mi mamá me llamo entrando en mi habitación –

-si, ya estoy lista – le dije, ella me miro de arriba abajo, y luego sonrió, supongo que hacia mucho tiempo que no me esmeraba en arreglarme tanto –

-bien vamos entonces – me di una ultima mirada en el espejo y salí, esperando que esta sensación de querer que me viera de una manera diferente fuera algo pasajero, solo debía de tratarse de mi ego, quería que me notara, no podía ser nada mas –

Me parecía hasta tonto estar un poco nerviosa, en lo que duro el trayecto del viaje no pude dejar de pensar en su reacción al verme, si es que tenia alguna, cosa que empezaba a dudar, mi padre seguía viéndome fijamente por el retrovisor, a diferencia de mamá el no parecía muy contento con mi vestuario, hasta había hecho el comentario que debería cambiarme por algo menos llamativo… pero no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo esta vez, luego de un rato de discusión tuvo que ceder, no muy a su gusto, y por esa discusión precisamente estábamos un poco retrasados, cosa que a él nunca le agradaba.

* * *

Al llegar vimos varios autos estacionados, mas de los que esperaba, creí que iba a ser algo sencillo, intimo, pero al parecer no era así.

-¡vaya! parece que no va a ser una fiesta tan pequeña como pensé – dije, y al parecer mis padres tenían la misma idea que yo –

-pues si, parece que es poco mayor de lo que pensaba – seguimos nuestro camino hasta la entrada, me preguntaba si él ya estaría ahí –

-¡Sakura! – escuche mi nombre antes de terminar de entrar a la casa, me gire a ver a la persona que me había llamado, y me encontré con un rostro conocido –

-Kentaro – dije en respuesta al reconocerlo, era un viejo amigo, bueno conocido, regularmente me lo encontraba en este tipo de reuniones, su padre casi lo obligaba hacer vida social en el ambiente, y él no parecía disfrutarlo mucho, se acerco a mi y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla –

-que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado? –

-muy bien ¿y tu? –

-no me quejo – era un chico… simpático, se diría que guapo, no mi tipo exactamente, pero no estaba mal – me alegra haberte encontrado, creí que iba a ser el único joven en este lugar –

-si yo también –

-me permites acompañarte esta noche –

-bueno… - medite un poco su propuesta la verdad esperaba tener mi espacio libre esta noche si quería que mi plan resultara, pero quizá esto no seria mala idea –

-tal vez sea una buena idea, si no te vas aburrir mucho – me dijo mi madre, y yo empezaba a creer lo mismo, era mejor tener a alguien con quien estar si las cosas no resultaban –

-OK, vamos – me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome, para encaminarnos a la sala donde seguramente ya la mayoría de invitados se encontraban –

Cuando llegamos no pude evitar pasear mi mirada por todo el salón para ver si lo encontraba en algún lugar, pero quizá había decidido no venir, no lucia muy animado por el hecho de tener que asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, no había pensado en la posibilidad que él no estuviera aquí, esperaba que no fuera el caso. Se podía escuchar la música de fondo, y si en algo él tenía razón, era en que efectivamente era anticuada, seguía con mi recorrido por el lugar sin resultado alguno.

La verdad tenia ganas de verlo, ya que no habíamos podido ir al rancho este fin de semana, esperaba verlo aquí, pero en verdad estaba decidido a no tener mas contacto con el mundo. Justo pensaba en eso cuando vi al señor Li, que se encontraba conversando con otro hombre, no podía ver su rostro, pero… no era necesario, podía reconocerlo aun a la distancia, no podía creer que fuera él, hasta que se giro y comenzó a caminar junto al sr. Li, al ver su rostro, me sentí mas a gusto en esta fiesta, como si su presencia era lo que necesitaba para empezar a… disfrutar del ambiente.

Si el fin de semana anterior me había parecido que se veía mas atractivo sin el uniforme y con jeans ajustados, verlo vestido con un traje era también todo un acontecimiento, le sentaba de maravilla, el azul marino era un color que le iba muy bien, era… otro hombre el que estaba viendo, sin que pudiera evitarlo mi corazón se acelero, y eso que ni siquiera lo tenia cerca de mi.

* * *

**Shaoran**

No me había sentido nada cómodo en toda la noche, en verdad todas estas actividades me resultaban ahora extrañas, ajenas, no eran para mi, peo no podía quedar mal con mis padres, mi madre estaba muy contenta con mi presencia, y diría que mi padre también, solo que como siempre me molestaba ver en su rostro la decepción, era algo que no me gustaba, y lo peor de todo… esta noche tendría que luchar de nuevo con mis… instintos. Eso tampoco me agradaba.

Había visto algunos viejos conocidos en el lugar, había notado que nadie se atrevió hacer referencia a la profesión que había elegido, y me alegraba, estaba cansado de dar explicaciones, conversaba con mi padre sobre sus negocios, bueno él hablaba, yo me limitaba a escuchar, no era que no me interesara, era solo que mi mente estaba en otro lado, observe que mi padre desviaba su mirada de mi para dirigirla a la entrada del salón.

-parece que llegaron los Kinomoto – no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo escuche decir el apellido, tal parecía que no importaba quien lo dijera, siempre implicaba demasiado – y por lo que veo Sakura decidió acompañar a sus padre –

Escuchar el apellido implicaba mucho, pero el nombre, era aun peor, sin poderlo evitar me gire en la dirección que mi padre veía, distinguí a los señores Kinomoto, y luego en la mujer que estaba junto a ellos, me quede sorprendido cuando la vi, en un primer momento no la reconocí, no parecía ella, bueno si pero… hoy había decidió traer a la mujer sensual, en ves de la niña caprichosa, y era mas difícil luchar contra la primera, no pude evitar que mis ojos la recorrieran, de nuevo a mi parecer mostraba demasiado, se veía demasiada piel, su hombro, y a juzgar por la forma que se delineaba su cintura, el vestido era demasiado entallado, demasiado corto, aunque tenia bonitas piernas para mostrar, y definitivamente como la otra vez los tacones la hacían verse mas elegante, no había nada de la niña del colegio esa noche… pero que estaba pensando, ella era mi alumna, al menos hasta hace una semana, no podía observarla de esa manera.

-voy a saludarlos, ¿vienes con migo? – escuche decir a mi padre, y esto basto para que apartara mis ojos de ella, y aun no estaba muy seguro de querer ir a saludarla –

-bueno… - enfoque mis ojos en mi padre, era mejor considerando que si los ponía en ella, no podría dejar de admirarla, y esto no era correcto – tal vez mas tarde, sabes que no soy de socializar mucho –

-como gustes – dijo él, y sabia que estaba un poco molesto por rechazar su ofrecimiento, pero era mejor apartarme de todo lo que me hiciera… pensar en cosas terrenales que me estaban prohibidas, debía tener fuerza de voluntad –

Pero no pude resistir a ver de nuevo donde ella se encontraba, mi padre había llegado con ellos y conversaban amenamente, pero yo solo pude centrar mi atención en ella, me estaba mirando, no sabia exactamente que hacer, hice una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo que esperaba comprendiera, aun me aprecia un tanto extraño que cambiara tanto solo con cambiarse el uniforme. Desvié mis ojos de ella, y fue hasta ahí que note que estaba acompañada, se sostenía del brazo de un joven, ¿seria acaso su novio? –

-hola amigo ¿Cómo vas? – escuche a Eriol decirme cuando estuvo a mi lado, a diferencia de mi, él tenia un sonrisa en su rostro la estaba pasando muy bien –

-bien supongo –

-parece que no te estas divirtiendo nada – ¿Quién podía divertirse en estas condiciones? –

-No mucho, la verdad solo voy a esperar un rato mas y me marcho – era lo mejor, necesitaba alejarme lo mas posible –

-no me parece correcto de tu parte que hagas eso – dijo mientras recorra el lugar como si buscara algo, no había traído a nadie con él, por lo que suponía que vería si alguien estaba disponible, de repente se detuvo en su recorrido, seguramente había encontrado lo que buscaba – sobre todo porque se ve que el ambiente va a mejorar, mira eso, no sabia que iban haber invitados así – por curiosidad observe a la mujer que había descubierto, ya tenia una ligera idea de que tipo era, pero he de decir que no me gusto nada –

-es mejor que alejes tus ideas sobre ella Eriol – dije seriamente, no le iba a permitir que se acercara a ella, no conociéndolo –

-¿Por qué? No me digas que tú ya le habías echado el ojo –

-¡no digas tonterías! – me parecía demasiado lo que pensaba, yo no tenia ese tipo de intensiones en mi vida, menos con ella – lo digo porque es una niña –

-¿en serio? ¿Según quien? – lo dijo como si lo que decía fuera una tontería –

-según yo, es una de mis alumnas - bueno lo antes lo era, pero no importaba el hecho seguía siendo el mismo – es una de las niñas del colegio, ya te había hablado de ella –

-¿me hablaste de ella? – medito un poco sobre mis palabras, hasta que pareció comprender a quien me refería, y su rostro paso a ser uno de sorpresa o incredulidad – ¡no me digas que ella es tu alumna tormentosa! –

-si, ella es… Sakura Kinomoto – estaba visto que donde quiera que estuviera presente, no podía pasar desapercibida –

-¡vaya! – Eriol aun seguía viéndola de arriba abajo, tal y como yo lo había hecho, en verdad esta niña no tenia sentido común, como podía vestirse así –

me di cuanta que yo también la estaba mirando más de lo que era debido, y justo en ese instante la vi girar su rostro hacia nosotros, y por un instante sostuvo sus ojos en mi, de nuevo tenia esa forma de mirarme extraña, como si fuera otra persona, la vi agitar un poco la cabeza y desvió su mirada de mi a Eriol y vi cierta sorpresa en su rostro, como si… lo estuviera reconociendo

– ¡oye, yo la conozco! – dijo Eriol sin dejar de verla, y ella parecía hacer lo mismo –

-tú ¿de donde? – como podía ser que se conocieran –

-bueno… - pareció pensar o tratar de recordar de donde la conocía – claro ya se, parece que la suerte esta de mi lado esta noche – por su rostro surco una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien, y no era nada bueno – necesito hablar con ella – vi que tenia intensiones de caminar hasta ella, por lo que puse mi mano en su hombro para detenerlo –

-te dije que apartaras cualquier idea con respecto a ella ¡es una niña por Dios! –

-por favor Shaoran ¿una niña? Ella – la señalo, como si con eso lograra convencerme de lo contrario –

En eso él tenia razón esta noche no parecía nada una niña, ¡por Dios! Acaso no seria posible que siempre vistiera el uniforme, de esa manera esa más fácil canalizar mis pensamientos a que ella era una niña, una de mis alumnas, pero vestida así… era precisamente la mujer sensual de la que tenia que alejarme, por lo visto estaba empezando a repetirme esto muy seguido.

-en verdad que en ese seminario deben darte algo para ver a todas las mujeres así ¡una niña! – Volvió a decir con escepticismo – ¿Qué edad crees que tiene? – nunca había considerado eso, pero… con el uniforme se veía muy joven –

-pues no lo se, si es una de mis alumnas, 17 o 18 –

-bueno esperemos que sean 18 – no me gusto la forma en que lo había dicho – y mira se quedo sola – ella se había alejado un poco de donde estaban conversando – creo que es el momento, voy hablarle –

-¡Eriol ven acá! – pero como siempre nunca me escuchaba, y esta vez no pude detenerlo, pero no era conveniente que él estuviera solo con ella, aunque no quisiera tendría que ir con él –

-buenas noches señorita Kinomoto – Eriol la abordo colocándose frente a ella, yo lo seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás –

-buenas…. Noches – seguramente se estaba preguntado que rayos hacia ese tipo frente a ella, solo a él se le puede ocurrir hacer una cosa así –

-bueno debe parecerle un poco extraño que la abordara de la nada pero… - era mejor intervenir antes que dijera algo que no debía –

-buenas noches – dije colocándome junto a mi amigo, no sabia muy bien que era lo que iba a pasar o que intenciones tenia Eriol, pero era mejor estar presente en esta conversación –

-buenas noches… – dijo ella con un tono de voz suave, y de nuevo me recorría con la mirada, al parecer esto de vernos con atuendos diferente era un tanto extraño para los dos, aunque tal vez era un poco mas incomodo para mi, si es que esta sensación se podía catalogar como incomodidad –

-disculpe a mi amigo, pero insistió en acercarse a saludarla – ella regreso su mirada a Eriol, y le sonrió –

-yo a usted lo conozco – dijo con un gesto similar al de él cuando trataba de recordarla, entonces si era cierto que se conocían –

-claro que si, y yo a usted también, Eriol Hiragizawa – dijo mientras le extendía la mano, ella pareció recordarlo –

-si, ya recuerdo – dijo mientras tomaba su mano – nos conocimos el día de la reinauguración del Olimpo – ¿la discoteca? Era ahí donde se habían conocido –

-exactamente, la reconocí en cuanto la vi, jamás olvido un rostro hermoso – ella sonrió más ente el alago, no podía creer que siempre lograra eso –

-vaya gracias, aunque esa noche el mío no fue quien llamo su atención – me quede mas interesado en escuchar esos argumentos cuando ella dijo eso –

-yo no lo diría así, estuve indeciso por un rato – la oí soltar un bufido como si no creyera mucho en eso –

-descuide no me ofende, al contrario, creo que ha sido bueno encontrármelo aquí – tenia esa típica sonrisa coqueta, que hasta el momento siempre la considere natural en ella, como si no fuera consiente del uso que le daba, pero quizá no era así –

-soy de la misma opinión – él aparto su ojos de ella, y recorrió el salón, como si buscara a alguien – debo pensar que su amiga no esta con usted –

-me temo que no –

-bueno es una lastima – de nuevo fijo su mirada en ella, y fue entonces que comprendí, que no era precisamente en la señorita Kinomoto en quien estaba interesado – me hubiera gustado hablar con ella nuevamente – al menos no se había acercado a ella viéndola como un objetivo, eso me dejo mas tranquilo, vi el movimiento de todos los meseros, y un gesto de mi madre que me indicaba que regresara a la mesa, pero no consideraba que fuera buena idea dejar a Eriol con Kinomoto, por si acaso se le ocurría cambiar de opinión en cuanto a su interés –

-disculpen que interrumpa su conversación pero… van a empezar a servir la cena, será mejor que tomemos nuestro lugares – pude apreciar el gesto de disgusto en la cara de mi amigo, pero era algo que no me importaba de momento –

-solo dame un minuto – me dijo con cierto reproche, era evidente que aun no conseguía lo que quería – el que tu estés desesperado porque la fiesta termine, no implica que los demás también lo deseemos – vi que ella parecía muy divertida con este comentario –

-bueno al menos esta aquí, a juzgar por la cara que tenía la última vez que hablamos pensé que no vendría – dijo ella, y tenia razón no había mostrado mucho interés ese día, me parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que conversamos –

-no tienes idea de lo que me costo convencerlo – Eriol parecía haber recuperado su humor, pero ahora era yo el que no tenia paciencia para esperar que terminara con esto –

-bueno ya, será mejor que regresemos a la mesa – dije –

-espera un momento quieres – regreso su vista a ella – ¿es así también en el colegio? –

-a veces – dijo mientras centraba su mirada en mí, y mantenía esa sonrisa coqueta y cautivadora –

-bueno ya que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, solo quiero decir que… "mi amigo" jamás me perdonara el hecho que la haya vuelto a ver y no le diga – no supe muy bien a que se refería con eso, pero ella no pareció muy contenta con el comentario –

-pues le voy a rogar encarecidamente que no lo haga, sin animo de ofender a su amigo, no es mi tipo – no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo esto, me preguntaba a que tipo de amigo de Eriol habría conocido para que lo rechazara de esa manera, seguramente era algún tipito idiota – aunque lo que si podría hacer es decirle "a mi amiga" que me lo encontré –

-bueno pues yo le agradecería mucho por ello, sobre todo si puedo tener una especie de comunicación con ella – al parecer si estaba muy interesado en volver hablar con la amiga de la señorita el Kinomoto ¿de quien se podría tratar para que estuviera así? –

-podría ser posible, podemos intercambiar números de teléfono, así será más fácil – al parecer esto era lo que él estaba esperando, ya que no espero más y saco su teléfono, igual que ella hizo con el suyo, estuvieron un rato mas conversado mientras terminaban con los números –

-terminaron – soné un poco mas impaciente de lo que esperaba –

-en verdad que eres impaciente – dijo Eriol, mientras guardaba su celular, y me miraba de nuevo con reproche –

-hoy parece estar más irritado que de costumbre – dijo ella y parecía un tanto asombrada por esto, pero yo no estaba irritado, no tenía motivo para estarlo, bueno no mas allá de evitar que ella se acercara mucho a Eriol, pero era para protegerla de mi querido amigo, lo apreciaba mucho, peor lo conocía y sabia que no podía ver una mujer bonita, sin pensar en… llegar a algo más con ella, no podía permitir eso, después de todo ella había dicho en esa conversación que no debí escuchar, que no tenia experiencia sexual de ningún tipo, así que no era muy bueno que sea acercara mucho a mi amigo –

-es el estar fuera del seminario, lo agobia – me gire a verlo con un poco de enfado, sabia que no mes gustaba que dijera esas cosas, y al parecer lo noto, ya que prefirió regresar su mirada a ella – me dio gusto verla de nuevo –

-lo mismo digo – se estrecharon las manos nuevamente – estamos en contacto –

-delo por hecho – aseguro ella, y Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa que ocupaba esa noche –

-nos vemos después señorita Kinomoto –

-nos vemos – me dijo con voz suave, en verdad parecía una persona totalmente diferente, no pude evitar verla fijamente por un rato, pero no estaba bien, no era correcto, tenia que alejarme –

No espere más, y seguí los pasos de mía amigo, al menos nuestra mesas no estaban juntas, me gire a verla, y vi que de nuevo el joven con quien había venido se acercaba a ella, seguramente no se le despegaría en toda la noche, quien lo cualparia, querer estar acompañando a una mujer como ella… no, esto no era posible, yo debía ser fuerte, no podía permitirme flaquear, esos pensamientos no eran propios, no debían estar en mi mente, no iba a dejarme dominar por las necesidades humanas que habían en mí, esta era mi prueba y yo iba a lograr vencerla, no dejaría ganar a mis deseos.

* * *

**Sakura **

La fiesta había avanzado sin nada fuera de lugar, la cena estuvo bien, aunque el ambiente no había sido muy bueno. Sobre todo por que estaba cansándome de la conversación de Kentaro, era un tanto aburrido, no hablaba de algo que no fuera él, y su vida, no me interesaba escucharlo más, y dado que no había con quien mas conversar, lo mejor era alejarme, me disculpe diciéndole que necesitaba ir al tocador, y me aleje lo mas rápido que pude. Vi a mis padres conversar con varios de los invitados, y la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de socializar, lo mejor era perderme por ahí un rato hasta que fuera hora de irnos, o al menos hasta que Kentaro encontrara con quien mas charlar. Y aunque tratara de negármelo lo que en verdad me tenía así era que no había visto al padre en todo este rato, al menos no después de la cena, lo más probable era que ya se hubiese marchado.

Entre una cosa y otra no habíamos podido cruzar palabra en toda la noche, después del breve lapso en el que haber con su más con su amigo que con él, al parecer nuevamente mi plan había fallado, no pude realizar mi comprobación, pero ya que mas daba, al menos le tenia una buena noticia a Tomoyo cuando la viera el lunes, me moría por ver su cara cuando le dijera que el sujeto con quien había estado bailando en la disco, era amigo del padre, y que estaba interesado en volver a saber de ella, aunque solo fuera por eso valía la pena haber venido el día de hoy.

Decidí salir al jardín por la terraza que tenia la casa, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire, cuando estuve afuera cerré los ojos, y respire profundo el aire frio de la noche, necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas, tenían un hermoso jardín en esta casa, recorrí con la mirada el lugar, me sorprendí cuando vi una figura que en seguida reconocí, al parecer no era la única que estaba un tanto abrumada por la compañía en la fiesta, no estaba muy lejos de mi, observaba fijamente el cielo como si quisiera descifrar algo en el, me acerque lentamente hasta estar a su lado, bueno mas bien a su espalda, ya que aun no había visto su rostro. Bastaron solo un par de pasos para lograr estar junto a él. Tal vez aun podía poner en marcha mi plan.

-tratando de esconderse – logre sobresaltarlo un poco con mis palabras, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, me miro y al reconocerme una leve sonrisa surco sus labios, me gustaba mucho ver esa sonrisa en su cara, de hecho, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él me gustaba, y aunque sabia que no debía ser así, no podía evitarlo, pero aun así me sentía feliz de verlo sonreír, sobre todo por lo frio que lo había sentido con migo hace rato, era como si estuviera molesto, aunque lo adjudique al hecho que estar aquí no era de su agrado –

-algo así – me dijo dándose la vuelta para verme de frente, sin quitar su sonrisa –

-no creo que eso sea bueno considerando que usted es hijo de los festejados –

-créame que ya es bastante que yo este aquí – su tono me hacia comprobar que en verdad no era de su gusto que estaba en la fiesta –

-pues me alegro que haya venido, me gusta verlo fuera del colegio, su actitud cambia mucho cuando no esta ahí – me miro como si no comprendiera lo que le decía –

-¿Por qué cree eso? –

-bueno, es como si…. – medite un poco la palabras que le diría – En el instituto se sintiera en su mundo, en su ambiente, y cuando sale, no sabe como actuar, el mundo de afuera lo cohíbe, a menos que este en medio de caballos – su semblante paso de sonriente a serio en un momento por lo que supuse que tal vez no le gusto mi comentario, pero era lo que yo pensaba, y sabia que no estaba equivocada – pero no me haga caso, esa es solo mi impresión – se alejo unos pasos de mi y dio un gran suspiro, al parecer lo molestaron un poco mis palabras, iba a disculparme cuando se giro a verme –

-tal vez no esta tan equivocada – regreso de nuevo esa sonrisa a su rostro y me sentí mas tranquila, aunque lo mejor era cambiar de tema, porque de nuevo esto no estaba resultando como yo quería –

-su madre parecía muy contenta de verlo, al menos por ella debería hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de simular que disfruta un poco de la reunión – lo vi recostarse en el balcón de la terraza y mirarme seriamente –

-no es bueno mentir, además ella sabe que si vine, fue para darle gusto –

-aun así no debería esconderse aquí… – no pude evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, se veía tan atractivo vestido con ese traje azul marino, le daba un aire muy elegante, no había podido dejar de verlo en lo que iba de la noche, aunque esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado, vi el reproche en su mirada cuando regrese a su rostro, por lo que sonreí al notar que mi escrutinio lo puso un tanto… perturbado – no esta noche que… – iba a decirle que estaba tan elegante y atractivo, pero creo que no eran las palabras correctas para decirlas a un seminarista – se ve…. Tan diferente, ese atuendo le queda muy bien… padre – lo vi pasar su mano por su rostro, y supuse que se debía a la forma como lo llame, aunque ya no lo hacia por molestarlo, mas bien era como un recordatorio para mi, de no olvidar lo que él era, y que no debía verlo de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo o… un guía espiritual, ni siquiera sabia si la categoría de amigo se le aplicaba –

-hasta cuando voy a tener que decirte que aun no soy sacerdote, y que deje de llamarme padre hasta que en verdad lo sea – no sonaba muy molesto y su sonrisa me decía que no le había enojado que lo llamara padre –

-bueno definitivamente hoy no lo es – de nuevo lo mire de arriba hacia abajo – hoy esta…. Diría que hasta guapo – no quería sonar demasiado entusiasmada con mis palabras, ya que quería expresar más que eso, pero no podía, porque la verdad la palabra "guapo" se quedaba demasiado corta a como se veía esa noche, a como se veía nadando en una piscina, vestido con jeans, como se veía siempre, aun con el uniforme, todo un espectáculo para los ojos –

-no se como tomar eso viniendo de usted – entonces supe que mi comentario le había sonado a broma o que no era en serio –

-es un cumplido, en verdad se ve muy bien – le confirme no con mucho esfuerzo, y note como ahora era él quien me veía de la forma en que yo lo hice, aunque seguramente no con las mismas intenciones, no podía tener los mismos pensamientos hacia mi, era imposible –

-debo decir lo mismo de usted – su mirada se centro en mi rostro y no supe como tomar eso, pero había en sus ojos un brillo diferente –

-y decir eso no es pecado – le recrimine recordándole su posición, o recordándomela a mi, se limito ampliar su sonrisa y acercarse un poco a mi –

-no, admirar la belleza y hacerla notar no es pecado – lo dijo tan seguro que nadie hubiera dudado de esas palabras, me perdí por un momento en su mirada, y sin pensarlo mucho yo también había dado unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él sin separar nuestras miradas, y sin que pudiera evitarlo los nervios empezaron a recorrerme al estar tan cerca uno del otro –

-entonces…. Esta diciendo que le parezco bonita – quería escucharlo, quería escuchar que me dijera que era bonita, me acerque aun mas a él, y al parecer fue hasta ahí que noto la situación en la que estábamos, ya que aparto su mirada de mi –

-bueno…. Supongo…. No voy a condenarme por eso – di un suspiro de resignación, como quisiera apartar de él aunque sea un momento la idea de ser sacerdote y que su mirada se fijara en mi de una forma diferente, que no me viera como una alumna mas del colegio, pero sabia que eso no podía ser –

-no lo creo – retrocedí unos pasos para alejarme de él, tenia que regresar mis funciones a la normalidad y su cercanía solo hacia que me pusiera nerviosa, creo que no había sido muy buena idea salir al jardín, y mi plan, de nuevo estaba en la basura –

Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo por un rato, lo mejor seria irme y dejarlo solo, no sabia que tanto podía hacer al estar tan cerca de él, esta noche que no era el Padre, podrían pasar muchas cosas.

-parece que su… amigo la esta buscando – le escuche decir por lo que lo mire, estaba viendo hacia dentro del salón, me pareció extraño que su tono no fuera precisamente muy cortés –

-¿Quién? – me acerque hasta donde estaba y vi hacia donde él lo hacia, estaba viendo a Kentaro quien seguramente si me estaba buscando, pero de lo que menos tenia ganas era de regresar a escuchar su charla sin sentido – ah, Kentaro, bueno la verdad si salí de ahí fue precisamente para quitármelo de encima, es un tanto… molesto, por decirlo amablemente – me miro como si no creyera en lo que decía –

-¿entonces porque vino con él? – Me pregunto de una forma que me sonó un tanto acusadora, como si se tratara de un reclamo, pero no podía ser, me estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas –

-no vine con el – le quería dejar clara la situación, aunque no tenia porque importarle con quien había venido – me lo encontré en la entrada y simplemente me escolto, hace tiempo que no lo veía – lo vi recobrar la sonrisa ante mi respuesta lo cual me pareció bastante extraño, era como si le agradara saber que no habíamos venido juntos –

-entonces usted también se esta escondiendo – aseguro, y no pude evitar reír también ante esto, ya que tenia razón, y era agradable regresar a la actitud de antes, la que habíamos mantenido desde que empezó a entrenarme, no sabría como describirla exactamente, no podía decir que éramos amigos, pero tampoco éramos solo conocidos, mucho menos maestro y alumna, ya no era mi maestro en el colegio, así que… no estaba muy segura de cómo llamarnos, pero esta actitud, era la que me ponía demasiado nerviosa –

-algo así – me acerque a el nuevamente, tomando la misma posición que tenia recostado en el balcón de la terraza, viendo hacia dentro del salón – aun no quiero entrar – me miro de nuevo como si buscara algo en mi, y me agrado sentir esa mirada –

-entonces perderemos un poco de tiempo aquí – me limite asentir y el silencio reino de nuevo entre nosotros, solo que esta vez no era del todo incomodo.

Ambos veíamos a través de la ventana a las parejas que bailaban en el salón, la música era muy lenta, así que todos bailaban muy juntos, incluso vi a mis padres en la pista se veían muy bien juntos

–¿Baila? – desvíe la mirada de mis padres para dirigirla a él ya que me pareció que había dicho algo pero no podía estar segura ya que lo dijo tan bajo que parecía un susurro –

-¿Qué? – pregunte esperando que respondiera si en verdad me había dicho algo, ya no estaban tan segura, el seguía con la vista en las personas en el salón, pero en el instante en que le hable me miro con una sonrisa muy seductora, a veces me preguntaba si era consiente del efecto que su sonrisa causaba en las mujeres y lo hacia a propósito –

-¿Qué si le gustaría bailar? – dudaba que su pregunta fuera sincera ya que el no podía bailar, o eso tenia entendido después del día que estuvo en la discoteca, además, porque iba a pedírmelo si…. Esas cosas estaban prohibidas para él, tanto como el verlo de una manera diferente lo estaba para mí, pero por mas que lo intentaba cada vez me era mas difícil sacármelo de la cabeza –

-creí que el baile no era su especialidad – le dije seriamente, creyendo que se trataba de una broma –

-no lo es, al menos no del tipo que hay en su discoteca, con esos ritmo en verdad me sentía perdido, no tenia idea de cómo bailarlo, así que por eso rechacé la invitación – me quede bastante incrédula ante su comentario ya que me parecía difícil de creer en lo que decía –

-¿y con este si tiene idea de cómo hacerlo? – su sonrisa se amplio mas, y yo estaba mas perdida a cada instante –

-puedo intentarlo, pero compruébelo usted misma – me dijo, en tono de reto, y esto me recordó las palabras que yo le había dicho cuando no quiso subirse a mi coche a la primera invitación – y además no bailaremos en el salón – miro a su alrededor – este lugar también es bueno, se escucha muy bien la música – de nuevo me miro – ¿y no creo que usted me delate? – me limite a negar con la cabeza, no estaba muy segura de aceptar o no su petición, si solo su cercanía me producía esa sensación ¿Cómo seria al tenerlo tan cerca? prácticamente abrazado a mi –

-y… - hasta mi voz parecía estar empezando a fallarme, tal vez era por la forma en que latía mi corazón, y la resequedad de mi garganta – ¿eso tampoco es pecado? – ya no sabia que era peor, que me dijera que si o que me dijera que no, solo sabia que no podía apartar mis ojos de su sonrisa y la forma que tenia para mirarme en ese momento –

-no lo creo – se acerco lentamente hasta mi, y con cada paso que daba mi corazón latía mas rápido, solo esperaba que no pudiera escucharlo, o notara los nervios que me recorrían – ya que según usted cuando no llevo puesto el hábito, no soy el padre Shaoran, y hoy no lo tengo, así que no, no lo es –

-no, definitivamente hoy no es el Padre Shaoran – y estaba mas en lo cierto que nunca, esa manera de comportarse no correspondía en nada a la del Padre, así que no podía negarme a esa petición, y no iba desperdiciar el momento, quizá nunca más se presentara una oportunidad así, además era la ocasión de saber que tanto era lo que me podía provocar, y hacerme sentir, era un riesgo que tenia que correr –

-¿Entonces? – extendió su mano en petición al baile, la observe por un momento aun con cierta duda, pero que mas daba, era él quien lo había pedido, como iba a decirle que no, tenia que estar loca para hacerlo –

-acepto – tome su mano para bajar los pocos escalones de la terraza y al hacerlo, sentí como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi mano, y apenas era un ligero toque –

Se detuvo cuando llegamos a un lugar que le pareció adecuado, pude escuchar los acordes de la nueva melodía sonar tenia que ser algo tan… "tranquilo" iba a replicar cuando sentí como él me tomo delicadamente de la cintura, y no pude hacer otra cosa que llevar mis manos a sus hombros, y empezar a sentir como mi corazón latía velozmente, nunca lo había sentido tan acelerado, al menos no por la cercanía de una persona, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba con este hombre, que tenia que podía hacer que me perdiera en su mirada de esa manera, no tenia ni siquiera el valor para verlo a la cara. Y si tocar su mano me había hecho sentir una descarga esto era peor.

I could hardly believe it

When I heard the news today

I had to come and get it straight from you

they said you were leaving'

someone's swept your heart away

from the look upon your face, I see it's true  
so tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the  
plans you're making'  
then tell me one thing more before I go

Me deje llevar por la melodía y me limite a seguirlo en el baile, y lo hacia muy bien, no imagine que estuviera hablando en serio cuando dijo que con esto si podría. De un momento a otro era como si flotara en aire, no fue nada difícil dejarlo llevarme, se notaba que sabia lo que estaba haciendo, así que ahora a parte de todo tenia que darle un punto extra por saber bailar, y hacerme sentir flotar, yo que decía que ningún hombre era capaz de hacer sentir eso, lo estaba viviendo de la persona que menos lo esperaba.

-parece… que para este tipo de bailes si es muy diestro – logre decir luego de un rato, y de darme el valor para verlo a la cara, cosa que fue el peor error que cometí, ya que apareció en su rostro esa singular sonrisa que tenia, por un momento quería pensar que su forma de mirarme era especial pero sabia que no podía tener muchas esperanzas en eso, el no era un hombre para ver así, era un hombre… prohibido para verlo de esa manera –

-todos tenemos nuestro encanto y habilidades – nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada mas, me sentía muy bien en sus brazos, no quería que este momento terminara, pero lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello, tenia que encontrar algo mas en que distraerme, así que, escuche con mayor atención la canción esperaba que eso me distrajera un poco –

tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
now that I've been loving' you so long  
how am I suppose to live without you  
how am I suppose to carry on  
when all that I've been living for is gone

-¿en que piensa tanto? – me dijo al ver que no le estaba prestando atención a él –

-escuchaba la letra de la canción, es un tanto triste – esperaba no haber sonado tan nerviosa como estaba, esto no solía pasarme a mi, no era normal, era yo la que acostumbraba controlar las situaciones cuando me gustaba un muchacho, porque tenia que pasarme esto con él precisamente –

-¿le parece? – hasta su voz me sonaba diferente esta noche, era como si estuviera cargada de un aire de seducción o… yo definitivamente estaba muy loca que hasta imaginaba cosas –

-si – lo mire a los ojos y esa mirada ámbar me atrapo tanto, que no podría escapar nunca, era como estar hechizada por sus ojos – amar… a alguien que no siente lo mismo, debe ser muy difícil –

-supongo que si – amplio mas su sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de mi – pero no creo que a usted le llegue a pasar eso – no comprendí muy bien lo que decía, que me hacia a mi imbatible a esa situación –

-¿Por qué no? Estoy tan expuesta como cualquiera – se quedo callado por un momento –

-creo que podría pasarle pero al revés, que alguien se enamore de usted, y no le corresponda – sonreí ante su cometario, sobre todo por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento –

-no lo creo, pero si llegara a pasar, lo mejor es ser sincero, los sentimientos no se fuerzan, solo surgen – no pensé mucho en las palabras que dije solo… salieron, al parecer estaba tan afectada que decía todo lo que pensaba –

-una frase un tanto romántica viniendo usted – su sonrisa se amplio, y yo estaba cada vez mas perdida, como se me ocurrió aceptar bailar con él, en que estaba pensando, no era capaz de poder con esto –

-debe ser la música la causa ese efecto en mí – pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba apartar mis ojos de su rostro, menos si no dejaba de sonreírme así, como si hubiera algo mas allá de su expresión, se quedo pensando por un momento, como si estuviera formulando una idea –

-¿Qué haría si se enamorara de alguien que no le corresponde? – No sabia a que venia esa pregunta, seria acaso que había notado algo de lo que provocaba en mi, no, eso no era posible, no había hecho nada que me delatara, debía ser una pregunta como cualquier otra –

I didn't come here for crying  
didn't come here to break down  
it's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
and how can I blame you  
when I build my world around  
the hope that one day we'd be so much  
more than friends  
and I don't wanna know the price I'm  
gonna pay for dreaming  
when even now it's more than I can take

-si me lo hubiera preguntado hace…. Un tiempo – le dije para no dar demasiadas explicaciones – le habría contestado sin dudar, que eso no seria posible, pero en el remoto caso que se diera, seria capaz de conquistarlo, y lograría que me quisiera – lo dije de tal forma que no seria muy difícil que adivinara que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él, pero al parecer no lo noto –

-y ahora ¿ya no piensa así? –

-no, ya no – baje mi rostro, ya que a juzgar por el calor en mis mejillas debía estar sonrojada, y no quería que lo notara, me daba cuenta que estaba actuando como una tonta, él no sentía nada por mi, era solamente… un amigo quizá… y nada mas – ahora, si llegara a pasarme, tendría que pensar…. ¿Qué tengo de malo para que no se fije en mi? – lo dije como si fuera una broma, pero era algo que había estado pensado en los últimos días, y el soltó una leve carcajada, por lo que de nuevo levente mi rostro para verlo – así que supongo que si no me ama, no puedo obligarlo a que lo haga, pero…. Haría mi lucha, sino funciona, no habría nada más que hacer – soné en verdad como si no hubiera mas esperanza, pero es que no la había, y aun estaba a tiempo de parar todo esto, tenia que frenarlo antes de enamorarme por completo, seria muy tarde si eso sucediera – pero como usted lo dijo, eso algo que no puede pasarme a mí – me pareció que se quedo analizando mis palabras, como si les buscara un sentido, o no me creyera en totalidad, como lo iba hacer si no soné muy convincente, ni siquiera servía para engañarme a mi misma –

tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
now that I've been loving' you so long  
how am I suppose to live without you  
how am I suppose to carry on  
when all that I've been living for is gone

-sabe, por ese lado usted tiene suerte – le dije con la esperanza de lograr centrar nuestra conversación en él, porque si seguía viéndome de esa manera, no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz, sobre todo por la corta distancia que separaba nuestros rostros, porque no sabia si era impresión mía o se había acercado mas a mi –

-¿Por qué lo dice? – No, eso no era impresión mía, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, y su mirada tenía un matiz diferente –

-en el camino que ha elegido, no corre el riesgo de tener desamores… – no podía seguir así, Dios cada vez estaba mas cerca, y esto no estaba bien, no era posible – …o de amar y no ser correspondido, no tendrá que batallar… con todos esos sentimientos, no tiene que pensar en amar, y… sentir que en verdad no puede vivir sin esa persona a su lado, o como dice esa canción en continuar sin ella, en perderla – mi voz sonaba diferente lo sentía, y estaba segura que él también lo noto, porque empezó a recorrer mi rostro con su mirada, y era como si con eso lograra ver mi alma, como si… sus ojos fueran sus manos y lograra sentir… sus caricias, y me parecía mentira que mi corazón no se hubiera detenido por el sin fin de emociones que estaba soportando, se limitaba a latir mas rápido, y eso había hecho que mi respiración se acelera mas, y sin poder evitarlo me había acercado mucho mas a él, no supe ni en que momento nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca –

-no, supongo que no – su mirada siguió su recorrido por mi rostro – pero tampoco estoy inmune, no se olvide que aun soy hombre y…. – sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de mi, era cuestión de hacer un solo movimiento, pero no era correcto, el iba a convertirse en sacerdote, yo… no podía seguir con esto, pero me era muy difícil no hacerlo sobre todo cuando podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, y me parecía que al igual que la mía estaba acelerada – solo espero tener la fortaleza para no flaquear si llega a pasarme – me hablaba de una manera que jamás lo había escuchado, y no iba a poder resistirme más, sentí como sus labios se juntaron a los míos en una leve caricia casi imperceptible, nuestras miradas se fijaron en el otro, pero ninguno hacia algún movimiento, era solo un roce de labios sin llegar mas allá, me veía como si estuviera pidiéndome la autorización para hacerlo, como si aceptar el beso dependiera de mi, pero si de mi dependía no iba a rechazarlo, no iba a rechazar un beso de él.

And I don't wanna face the price I'm  
gonna pay for dreaming  
now that your dream has come true

Pero tal vez no fue la decisión correcta, al cerrar mis ojos pude sentir como la caricia se convertía en algo diferente, era un beso real por parte de ambos, no era solo yo la que besaba, sentir los labios de él sobre míos fue mi perdición, era como si abriera mi mundo aun nuevo despertar de sensaciones, no comprendía porque me sentía así, como podía un beso tan… recatado hacerme sentir tanto, porque no se trataba de algo pasional, era… como si fuera la primera vez, un roce de labios, tierno, dulce, casi inocente, como si ambos tuviéramos temor, al menos hasta ese momento, ya que de un instante a otro pude sentir como ese beso tierno se estaba volviendo algo mas… intenso, me sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza por la cintura, y yo me sentía fuera de este mundo, mis manos se aferraron con mas fuerza a sus hombros, tenia que sujetarme de él o mis piernas me harían caer, ya que se habían quedado como si no tuvieran fijeza, sobre todo cuando lo sentí tratando de llevar ese beso a un nivel mas alto, al parecer no estaba lista para eso, pero… no pude negarme.

tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
now that I've been loving' you so long  
how am I suppose to live without you  
how am I suppose to carry on  
when all that I've been living for is gone…

without you  
now that I've been loving' you so long  
how am I suppose to live without you  
how am I suppose to carry on  
when all that I've been living for is gone

Poco me importo que fuera seminarista, cuando sentí sus labios apretar con mas fuerza los míos, intentando ir mas allá de ello, todas mis dudas se fueron al diablo, lo deje explorar todo lo que quiso dentro de mi boca, y yo no tuve reparos en hacer lo mismo en la suya, Dios era una sensación tan intensa, desde cuando un beso podía hacerme sentir tanto, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto hasta donde llegara, mis manos se movieron de sus hombros a su cuello, aferrándolo mas a mi, sin reparos de su parte, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero estaba segura que había sido bastante porque la melodía que sonaba ya no era la misma que habíamos estado bailando, todo iba tan bien, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, y fue ahí cuando el pareció notar lo que había hecho, pero yo aun no terminaba de reaccionar.

Estaba perdida en mis sentimientos, en ese instante no me importaba nada mas que el hecho de aun tener la sensación de su boca en la mía, mi respiración acelerada, y mis manos aun aferradas a su cuello, sin querer desprenderse, su mirada llena de intensidad, pero… había algo que no estaba bien, su rostro ya no tenia una sonrisa, estaba, contrariado, se aparto de mi como si algo lo hubiera hecho saltar.

-lo siento yo… - estaba a varios pasos de mi, y paso sus manos por su rostro, y me sentí muy mal cuando su expresión de culpabilidad se incremento –

-no…. Yo... no tiene porque disculparse – dije con mucha dificultad, como se me había podido ocurrir que él estaba disfrutando del beso tanto como yo –

-claro que si, no debí, no se que me paso – escuchar eso me dolió mas de lo que esperaba, sabia que estaba arrepentido, pero… saber que ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho, era peor –

-tranquilo – le dije esperando de dejara de moverse, ya que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro, y me estaba haciendo sentir peor el saber que se sentía así, no debí ceder, sobre todo porque lo que había logrado con ese experimento no había sido bueno para mis sentimientos, aunque mi cuerpo lo haya disfrutado, y deseara repetir el hecho –

-no... En verdad perdóneme, esto no debió pasar – esta vez me hablo viéndome a la cara, pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, no me sentía nada cómoda con esta situación –

-ya le dije que no tiene porque disculparse, no ha hecho nada irremediable solo... solo fue un beso – solo eso, un simple beso, no había necesitado más para saber lo que sentía, esto definitivamente solo me pasaba a mi – nada mas – lo vi acercarse mas a mi –

-¿le parece poco? – parecía sorprendido por mi reacción, pero en verdad no sentía que hubiera sido algo grave, a pesar de todo lo que sentí, no me parecía nada del otro mundo, solo… un beso, que tanto podía implicar –

-no es que me parezca poco... es solo que... No me parece tan grave – no era nada grave en verdad, tenia que verlo así, como algo sin importancia – fue el momento, la música – claro eso tenia que haber sido, el ambiente, eso era el culpable de todo lo sucedido, si no hubiera estado tan metida en mis pensamientos y la música seguramente no me hubiera hecho sentir tanto – culpe a la luna si quiere – dije esperando tranquilizarlo, ya que él parecía mas afectado que yo por el hecho, y creo haberlo logrado –

-no hay luna esta noche – dijo un tanto menos agobiado, por lo menos ya no estaba caminando como un loco, y estaba más sereno –

-bueno entonces culpe al sol mañana – dije tratando de bromear, esto no podía pasar a más, estaba dándole demasiada importancia –

-en verdad lo siento… –

-eso ya lo dijo – lo interrumpí, me sentía peor cada vez que se disculpaba, odiaba esa sensación, en verdad estaba muy arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar y eso no estaba ayudando a mi estima, tan malo había sido para él el hecho –

-entonces discúlpeme – me miro a la cara fijamente, me pedía disculpas por algo que yo había disfrutado y que no tenia importancia, él no iba a perder nada por un beso, no era una falta irreparable – me sentiré mejor si lo hace – pero estaba visto que para él si era algo grave, y empezaba a sentir que aquí la culpable era yo, en un momento me pareció que solicitaba mi permiso para besarme, y yo se lo di, tal vez debí haberme negado, así no se sentiría tan mal –

-ya le dije que no hay nada que deba disculpar, no ha cometido ninguna ofensa, solo paso, el mundo no se va acabar por eso – mis palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta en el hecho, en verdad no había nada por que preocuparse, pero eso no quitaba el que me sintiera como si… eso fuera lo mas importante, de hecho mis piernas a un parecían de gelatina, y aun no lograba regresar mis sentidos a la normalidad –

-segura que no la ofendí o... –

-ya le dije que no – ahora empezaba ver que lo que pensaba era que yo me sentía ofendida con el beso, pero no podía estar mas alejado de la realidad – pero parece que la va tener que disculparse soy yo, ni que fuera la primera vez que besa a una mujer – desvió su mirada de mi, y eso me hizo preguntarme si en verdad aquello era cierto, no, eso no podía ser, como él lo dijo, no había nacido en el seminario, había tenido una vida antes de eso, así que no podía ser la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, no si lo hizo de esa forma, me miro, y me pareció mas tranquilo, de hecho una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro, al parecer, el también estaba viendo el hecho como algo que no tenia que preocuparle –

-no, supongo que no – bueno al menos estaba segura que no tenia otra cosa que de que sentirse culpable, y que me hacían quedar a mi como la culpable por no negarme a un beso –

-ve, entonces no hay nada que disculpar – esperaba haberlo dicho con tanta convicción, que acabara con sus dudas, porque para acabar con las mias necesitaría de mucho más –

-de acuerdo – dijo, y lo vi dar un largo suspiro, intente dar un par de pasos para comprobar que podía moverme, porque si a él le había dado por caminar como un loco por todas partes, yo me había quedado clavada en el suelo, y con temor de moverme –

-lo dejo para que se tranquilice – le dije cuando comprobé que en verdad era capaz de caminar – nos vemos después... – le dije mientras tomaba el camino de regreso al salón, no tan rápido como hubiera querido, para evitar tropezarme, porque de verdad que mi cuerpo aun estaba extraño –

-nos vemos después – escuche en la lejanía su voz, llegue hasta la entrada y lo mire de nuevo para comprobar que… esto en verdad había pasado, él seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, y se notaba mas tranquilo, o menos culpable, le dedique una sonrisa y respondió al gesto igual, entre al salón y cuando supe que ya no estaba viéndome di un gran suspiro y lleve mi mano hasta mis labios, era como si aun sintiera los suyos –

-Shaoran – susurre, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que en verdad la que necesitaba tranquilizarse era yo, porque todo esto era absurdo, una tontería –

Solo fue un beso nada más, tenia que convencerme de eso, el que me hubiera provocado tanto, solo podía estar ligado al hecho que había besado a un hombre prohibido, que no era para mi, ni para ninguna mujer, un hombre que no podía provocar estas cosas en nadie, no, esto no podría estarme pasando, no era posible, era lo ultimo que me podía pasar, no podía sentir tanto por un simple beso, no podía dejarme llevar por la emoción de lo prohibido, no podía caer en lo que me había jurado nunca hacer, no podía estar enamorada de un imposible, en alguien que nunca me correspondería, no podía siquiera pensar en estar enamorada de un hombre que se sentía culpable por haberme besado, yo no podía estar enamorada de Shaoran Li. Eso no estaba dentro de los planes para mi vida.

* * *

Continuara…

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? O quieren hacerle algo a la escritora.

Bueno la historia sigue su curso, y al paso que voy les respondo a los que preguntaron cuantos capítulos serian que, no tengo idea, la verdad pensaba hacer algo mas corto, pero cuando empecé a escribir me di cuenta que no seria posible, así que tal vez sean poco mas de 20 cap. Si todo sigue como lo tengo planeado. De repente se me ocurren cosas.

Bueno no me queda mas que agradecer a todos lo que se toman tiempo para leer, y dejar un comentario, gracias por ello.

Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo, y espero no tardar mucho con el siguientes.

Saludos, nos leemos en la próxima.


	14. Enfrentando los hechos

**Sakura**

Necesitaba distraerme, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba… sacarme lo ocurrido de la cabeza, no había tenido importancia, no tenia por que ser tan relevante, fue algo que no tenia porque agobiarme, solo necesitaba estar interesada en otra cosa, y tenia una idea de cómo lograrlo.

Esa noche luego de regresar al salón con el corazón aun latiéndome a mil, busque a mis padres que al parecer se estaban despidiendo, lo cual era bueno, porque la verdad tenia ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, solo esperaba que él no apareciera antes que pudiera hacerlo. Apenas me despedí de los señores Li, y mi amigo Kentaro, necesitaba alejarme de ahí rápidamente, estaba segura que para mis padres no había pasado desapercibido mi comportamiento, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me fui a mi habitación alegando estar cansada, no quería que mamá empezara con su interrogatorio sobre que me sucedía, no pensaba contarle nada de lo sucedido, de hecho no consideraba prudente contarle a nadie lo que sucedió, cuando ni siquiera yo terminaba de asimilarlo, después de dar vueltas en la cama por un rato al fin pude dormir, pero de nuevo él apareció en mis sueños recreando todo lo acontecido en ese jardín.

Había estado hasta tarde en la cama, no tenia muchos ánimos para levantarme, pero tampoco me servía de mucho estar pensando tanto en lo sucedió. Me levante y me arregle para salir, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo y dejar de pensar en ese beso, no tenia que darle más importancia de la debida, todo tenia que seguir como hasta ahora, eso… no había sido premeditado, fue causa de las circunstancias, así que en la medida de lo posible lo olvidaría pronto.

Ni siquiera me detuve a desayunar, le dije a mis padres que saldría con Azumi, y no parecieron tener ninguna queja por mis planes, me acerque a la cochera por mi auto, y emprendí camino. Esperaba que conducir un rato despejara mi mente, pero tampoco esto funciono.

No entendía que me pasaba, ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? solo había sido un beso, solo eso, como era que no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, estaba segura que el ambiente había sido el responsable de lo sucedido, bueno… debía admitir que había deseado besarlo desde mucho antes, pero no creí que fuera a suceder, jamás cruzo por mi cabeza que el pudiera llegar a besarme o decir que… era bonita. – _**No, admirar la belleza y hacerla notar no es pecado**_ – Bueno, fue una forma muy sutil de decirlo pero lo dijo, y además la forma en que lo dijo.

Me di cuenta que en poco tiempo había llegado a mi destino, era lo mejor, ya no quería pensar en él, definitivamente este hombre era mi tormento.

Cuando llegue al apartamento de Azumi y Ayako toque a la puerta y no tardaron en abrirme, esperaba que lo hiciera mi pequeña amiga, pero lo hizo su madre.

-hola Ayako – la salude –

-hola Sakura, pasa, Azumi estará lista en un momento –

-Gracias – entre y llegue hasta la sala, tome asiento en uno de los sillones – ¿Qué le paso que aun no esta lista? – me parecía extraño regularmente cuando llegaba por ella estaba mas que dispuesta para salir, seria que le había pasado algo, ella debió notar mi preocupación ya que me sonrió –

-solo se despertó tarde, la terapia ha sido muy dura para ella estos días, así que la dejo descansar cuando puede hacerlo – me limite asentir, sabia por experiencia propia lo doloroso y pesado que se volvían todos los ejercicios –

-si lo imagino –

-esta terminando de bañarse así que estará lista en un momento –

-no la apure –

-no será necesario, cuando sepa que estas aquí querrá estar lista de inmediato, voy a verificar que no inunde el baño –

-descuide no hay prisa – la vi partir, y pensé en todo lo que estaba pasando Azumi en estos momentos, sabia que para ella era muy difícil la terapia, pero valdría la pena cuando pudiera caminar y correr por todos lados. Eso seria reconfortante.

Por un momento esto me hizo desviar mis pensamientos, pero cuando estuve sola nuevamente, mi tormento de nuevo apareció _**– pero tampoco estoy inmune, no se olvide que aun soy hombre y…. solo espero tener la fortaleza para no flaquear si llega a pasarme**_ – Pues si fortaleza era de ese calibre no tenía mucha madera de sacerdote, no le había durado mucho su resistencia. No debió flaquear, y yo no debí aceptar ese estúpido beso, sobre todo por su reacción – _**no... En verdad perdóneme, esto no debió pasar –**_ ¡Deteste que se disculpara! Eso fue lo peor de todo, que para él eso fue un error, mientras que para mi… deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y puse mis manos sobre mi cara, tenia que parar esto ya.

-¡solo fue un beso! ¡Ya sácatelo de la cabeza, ni siquiera fue muy bueno! – dije en voz baja, pero tal vez ese no era el mejor alegato, la verdad si había sido muy bueno, demasiado bueno, hasta eso y el padre besaba bien, OK mas que bien, era muy bueno en eso, me hubiera encantado repetirlo, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando ¿Cómo había podido suceder? –… me hizo sentir demasiado, ¡tonto beso! ¡Como pude dejarme llevar! – dije esto mas alto de lo que había esperado y la voz que escuche me lo confirmo –

-vaya y… ¿Quién te beso para que te sientas así? – quite las manos de mi rostro rápidamente y vi a la persona que me había hablado, me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Ayako que me veía con cierto interés, ni siquiera me había percatado que regreso a la sala –

-nadie – dije simplemente –

-pues para ser nadie, se ve que te perturbo mucho – se acerco hasta a mí y en verdad no parecía muy convencida de mis palabras, pero quien podría estarlo, si hasta hablar de ello me ponía nerviosa –

-pues no, fue algo sin importancia y en un par de días se me olvida –

-si, eso parece – dijo con un tono de burla, porque para nada soné convencida de eso –

-pues aunque lo digas en ese tono así es, no tuvo importancia – al menos eso esperaba, quito la sonrisa que tenia y se sentó a mi lado –

-pues yo nunca te había visto así – me dijo seriamente, que caso tenía seguírmelo negando, con alguien tenia que hablar, aunque aun seguía pensando que de verdad se me iba a olvidar –

-OK, si tuvo importancia, pero… es algo que no tuvo que pasar, así que simplemente debo olvidarlo, y hacer de cuenta y caso, que no pasó, y listo – dicho así no sonaba nada complicado –

-y ¿va a ser así de fácil? –

-si, muy fácil – tenia que convencerme de eso, no tenia que darle mas importancia de la que tenia, lo olvidaría y ya –

-bueno pues suerte con eso – me parecía un alivio que no quisiera saber más del hecho, primero tenia que aclarármelo a mi misma, para lograr explicarlo –

Se levanto, y suponía que iba a regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa de diversión regreso y me vio de nuevo interesada.

-¿es guapo? – Su pregunta me dejo un tanto sorprendida, pero logro sacarme una sonrisa al reparar en que efectivamente, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta afirmativa innegable –

-mucho, mas de lo que debería, más de lo que le convendría tal vez seria mejor decir –

-y… ¿Por qué debes olvidarlo? – eso no era tan fácil de explicar, habían demasiadas cosas, y seguramente no todas sonarían bien –

-es complicado, además, ya te dije, no tiene importancia – note que iba a seguir con sus cuestionamientos, pero en ese momento apareció mi pequeña amiga, casi lista para nuestro paseo –

-¡Sakura! – Dijo muy emocionada cuando llego cerca de mí con su silla de ruedas – ¡que bueno que viniste! – me acerque hasta ella para darle un cálido abrazo –

-me da gusto verte, supe que vas muy bien con tu terapia –

-si, aunque duele –

-bueno eso significa que funciona – su gesto no fue precisamente amable, pero era lo que ella siempre me había dicho a mi – pero la tarde de hoy vamos a olvidarnos de eso, y nos vamos de paseo – ver su rostro de dicha era algo realmente motivante, así que seguramente era lo que necesitaba para… mantener mis pensamientos en zona segura –

-si, ya podemos irnos – dijo muy contenta, me gustaba mucho ser parte de su vida en los momentos felices, pero me disgustaba no estar presente cuando la pasaba mal, como sucedida en la rehabilitación, pero si lograba que caminara, cualquier cosa valía la pena, mientras ese día llegaba, haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír –

-claro, solo déjame hacer una llamada y tu terminar de prepararte – había una cosa mas que tenia planeada para este día, tenia un encargo que cumplir –

Saque mi teléfono y me dispuse a marcar el numero, esperaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado y no me fuera mal con esta llamada, de lo contrario, tendría un fuerte disgusto. Escuche el tono mientras llamaba y espere a que contestaran.

-_buenas tardes, residencia Daidoji – _escuche la voz de la persona que contesto y para mi suerte era alguien de confianza, pero aun así no quise arriesgarme –

-buenas tardes, se encuentra la señora Daidoji –

-_no, me temo que la señora salió de viaje –_ perfecto, esto pintaba mejor de lo que esperaba –

-entiendo, y… la señorita Daidoji si se encuentra –

_-si… - _la escuche dudar un poco, así que lo mejor era decirle quien era –

-podría hablar con ella, soy Sakura – la escuche soltar una leve risa –

-_un momento –_ por suerte ella siempre me la comunicaba, claro siempre que no estuviera la tía por ahí, al parecer Tomoyo encontró una aliada en su casa y eso era bueno, me permitía mantener contacto por teléfono –

-_Sakura – _escuche que sonaba un tanto sorprendía –

-hola prima –

-_sabes que te arriesgas a sufrir un desplante por llamarme – _eso era algo que tenia muy claro –

-lo se, por eso pregunte primero por la tía, y me dijeron que salió –

-_si, va a estar fuera unos días –_

-en ese caso… te interesa salir de paseo – la escuche dar un suspiro y supuse que estaba bastante aburrida –

-_cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en mi casa _–

-bueno pues, paso por ti en un rato, si puedes salir – el que la tía no estuviera no quería decir que podía hacer lo que quisiera así que era mejor asegurarme que no se iba a meter en problemas –

-_creo que puedo hacerlo_ –

-que bueno porque tengo algo muy importante que contarte – eso era en lo que tenia que enfocarme, en los demás, con eso alejaría los malos pensamientos de mí, y era mejor ver el desconcierto de Tomoyo que seguir atormentándome con mi confusión –

-_¿de que se trata?_ – parecía que estaba interesada por saber del tema, pero no se lo dirá por teléfono –

-ya te lo diré cuando nos veamos –

-_OK, te espero entonces _–

-no te esmeres mucho en tu arreglo, es una tarde de diversión, en un rato estoy ahí –

-_bien no vemos –_ colgué y centre mi atención de nuevo en Azumi que ahora si estaba lista para salir –

Sin esperar mucho nos dirigimos hacia el asesor, y se emociono mucho al ver mi auto, dijo que era muy bonito, mas que la camioneta, la cargue para sentarla en parte de atrás y meter su silla en el baúl, le dije que Tomoyo iba acompañarnos y esto termino de alegrarla mas, sabia que había tenido una semana muy dura, y era bueno que se distrajera un poco, al igual que yo, ya tenia bastante con quebrarme la cabeza pensando como haría mañana para ver al… Padre a la cara, si de nuevo aparecía en su rostro ese gesto de arrepentimiento y disculpa, terminaría de hacerme sentir peor. Conduje con más cuidado que siempre, esta vez llevaba pasajeros importantes y lo que menos quería era cualquier tipo de accidente.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa de Tomoyo, toque el claxon para que saliera, tampoco iba a tocar el timbre y arriesgarme a que alguien que no quisiera me abriera la puerta, pero al parecer ella estaba pendiente de mi llegada, ya que no tardo mucho en salir a nuestro encuentro, y note su cara de sorpresa cuando vio quien nos acompañaría en esta tarde

-hola prima – la salude cuando llego junto al auto –

-hola – me regreso el saludo –

-¡hola Tomoyo! – dijo Azumi con mucho entusiasmo –

-¿Cómo estas Azumi? –

-estoy muy bien –

-que bueno, Me da gusto verte –

-bueno sube se nos hace tarde – abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando estuvo dentro del auto, emprendimos marcha –

-y ¿A dónde vamos? –

-al zoológico, y a consumir mucha comida chatarra – sonrió al escuchar el plan, estaba segura que esperaba otra cosa pero era algo que la complacía –

-que buen plan, al zoológico entonces, hace mucho que no voy – así que nos dirigimos a disfrutar de una tarde lejos de todos nuestros problemas, al menos por unas horas quería apartar la sensación de los labios del Padre sobre los míos, y todo lo que produjeron.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Pasamos una tarde en verdad divertida, las tres nos centramos en disfrutar del paseo, la verdad tenia la idea de otro tipo de salida cuando Sakura me llamo para invitarme, pero cuando la vi con Azumi, supuse que seria algo que estaba destinado a ella, y no me molestaba el plan, vimos la mayor cantidad de animales que nos fue posible, y comimos dulces y cualquier tipo de golosina que se nos cruzo por el camino, además de mucha pizza, al parecer Azumi le encantaba, y empezaba a creer que si la dejaban era capaz de comer eso día y noche, hacia tanto tiempo que no comía tanta chatarra, de hecho me hizo sentirme otra vez una niña, nos reímos y disfrutamos de la tarde sin mas preocupaciones, me sentía liberada, cualquier cosa que me sacara de ese encierro en el que estaba viviendo, me llenaba. No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo, todo había pasado tan rápido, ya era hora de irnos, y entre tanta cosa había olvidado la razón principal por la que acepte esta salida, Sakura me dijo que tenia algo que contarme, así que eso me había mantenido un tanto intrigada, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de preguntarle, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo luego de dejar Azumi.

Ella se quedo dormida en el trayecto de regreso a la casa, Sakura me dijo que le alegraba que esta vez al menos estuviera cansada porque se hubiera divertido, y no por la terapia, me conto como le había estado yendo con la rehabilitación, y en serio no era algo agradable. A parte de su preocupación por la niña la había notado un tanto… distraída, como si algo ocupara su mente, no me había hecho ningún comentario sobre como le había ido en su fiesta de anoche, lo cual era extraño, estaba segura que algo le sucedía, pero por mas que le insistiera no me lo diría, empezaba a cansarme de tratar de sacarle las cosas, en verdad no lograría nada con guardarse todo para ella, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Cuando llegamos ella cargo Azumi hasta su apartamento mientras yo traía su silla, la verdad dentro de poco ya no podría hacer esto, ella ya era una niña grande. La dejamos con su madre y luego nos dispusimos a llegar a mi casa, y debía aprovechar para hablar con ella. Porque ahora si que tenia que contarme eso que era tan importante, tal vez se había decidido hablar con migo después de todo.

-bueno y que es lo que tenias que contarme – dije cuando encontré el momento para preguntarle, sin desviarla mucho de su trabajo que era conducir –

-pues… - pero parecía que ella quería hacerla mas de emoción, pero ya había aguantado bastante toda la tarde –

-ya dime – dije un tanto desesperada, quería saber que era lo que tenia que decirme, esta intriga me tenia irritada –

-ya tranquila… bueno, como sabrás ayer estuve en la fiesta de aniversario de los Li – la mire con algo de reproche, sabia muy bien porque había querido ir a esa fiesta, y le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero estaba visto que no me hizo caso – y estando ahí, me encontré con muchas personas interesantes – no tenia que imaginar mucho para saber quien era parte de esas personas –

-debo suponer que entre ellas están el Hermano Shaoran – la vi hacer un gesto extraño cuando dije esto, lo cual me pareció raro, ¿será que había pasado algo? –

-pues supones bien, pero no es de él de quien quiero hablarte – su tono me dio a entender que en verdad no quería que mencionara eso, ¿seria que de nuevo habían discutido como antes? Era muy probable –

-¿entonces? – dije esperando mas información –

-bueno tengo un numero de teléfono que darte, de hecho te lo anote – la mire extrañada, la vi llevarse su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un papel doblado el cual me entrego, pero aun seguía sin comprender que era todo esto, ¿para que quería yo un numero de teléfono? ¿Y de quien? – dijo que lo llamaras – estaba en verdad desconcertada, ¿Por qué tendría yo que llamar a alguien? Abrí el papel y efectivamente vi un número de teléfono anotado, pero no tenía el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecía, así que no comprendía nada de esto –

-y… ¿a quien se supone que debo llamar? digo para preguntar por él cuando lo haga – la vi sonreír cuando pregunte esto, al parecer el tema le divertía – ¿por quien pregunto? –

-por… Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿te suena el nombre? – me quede totalmente sorprendida cuando dijo este nombre, no tarde mucho en saber de quien se trataba ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De donde había sacado ella su número de teléfono? ¿Y porque me lo daba a mi? – creo que si – la escuche decir, mientras por mi mente pasaban mil preguntas mas, que ella tenia que aclararme –

-pero… ¿Cómo? – me miro por el rabillo del ojo tratando de no despegar los ojos de la carretera, tal vez lo mejor seria que se parquera para hablar mejor, tenia muchas cosas que contestarme –

-estaba en la fiesta de los Li – esto no me aclaro mucho, tenia que ser mas especifica –

-¿Qué estaba haciendo él en esa fiesta? – Sonrió más cuando hice esta pregunta –

-al parecer, él y el Padre son amigos –

-¡¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, no era posible, de donde podían ser amigos, eso no me estaba gustando nada –

-lo que oyes – no podía creer lo que me estaba contando, era increíble, cuando conocí a Eriol, lo que menos imagine era que… tuviera una relación con alguien que yo conociera, menos el Hermano Shaoran, ellos eran tan diferentes, como podían ser amigos –

-eso quiere decir que… él sabe que yo estuve en la discoteca, que no tengo intenciones de entrar a un convento – él no podía enterarse de eso, representaba un peligro para mis planes –

-no lo creo, yo no mencione tu nombre y Eriol tampoco, solo le dije que le daría su número a mi amiga, no dije que fueras tú – eso no quería decir que no pudiera enterarse –

-pero cuando hable con él se dará cuenta – por su rostro comprendí que no había tomado en cuenta esto –

-bueno si es así, que mas da, no creo que te delate si le explicas tus motivos, y tampoco creo que hablen de ti – su expresión cambio y pareció como si volara de un pensamiento a otro – creo que el Padre, tiene otras cosas en que pensar – uso un tono extraño para decir esto, entre molestia y despecho –

-¿otras cosas? ¿Cómo que? – Estaba segura que había algo más de fondo en todo esto –

-sus propios problemas –

-porque siento que hay algo que no me estas contando – estaba segura que había una parte de la historia que no me estaba diciendo, y quería saber que era –

-no hay nada más que contar –

-¿segura? –

-claro – dio un gran suspiro y detuvo el coche, habíamos llegado a mi casa, pero no iba a bajarme hasta que me contara todo, esta vez no iba a dejarme con dudas – además aquí la conversación estaba centrada en ti –

-si por supuesto, sigue evadiendo hablar de tus problemas – apago el coche y me miro, esperaba ver reproche en su rostro, pero no fue así, era como si estuviera recordando algo que la divertía, o fuera hacer alguna travesura, no me gustaba nada ese rostro, no siempre era indicio de algo bueno –

-bueno ahora tu tienes uno, si estas dispuesta aceptar el tener una "amistad" con Eriol, solo déjame decirte que me parecer que es un tanto… conquistador, por decirlo amablemente – estaba visto que lo que pretendía era regresar el tema a mí, y esta vez no tenia armas para contradecirla, ya que me interesaba saber como había visto a Eriol, y si en verdad estaba interesado en tener una "amistad" como ella lo llamo, estaba de mas decir que yo también note que parecía ser bastante bueno en el trato con las mujeres –

-solo te parece – tal parecía que yo solo atraía a ese tipo de hombres, los que no me tomaban en serio – bueno no puede ser peor que… -

-que Toya – me interrumpió y su sonrisa se amplio –

-si – le dije con un tono de desdén, la verdad su hermano aun me tenia bastante molesta, y no quería hablar de él –

-no lo se, no es por defenderlo, pero si, creo que él es peor – yo no podía creer eso posible, además sobre Eriol solo tenia la sensación que era así, mientras que con Toya estaba mas que confirmado, no tomaba a ninguna mujer en serio, hasta ahora no le había conocido una sola relación formal, ¡solo zorras que se iban encima en cuanto lo veían! y él no se negaba mucho que digamos –

Además después de lo sucedido en el rancho ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de disculparse con migo, al contrario, después de besarme por la fuerza me dejo ahí… temblando… y… dándome a entender que podía besarme cuando se le diera la gana, no estaba dispuesta a permitir esto, era algo que no iba a volver a pasar, no le permitiría un beso mas por la fuerza.

-bueno aun así, vamos a ver que pasa – por su cara supe que había captado mi idea, estaba dispuesta a llamarlo y ver que tanto podía ser peor que Toya, dudaba que fuera peor, nada perdía con arriesgarme –

-yo cumplo con darte el numero, lo que hagas con el es cosa tuya – al parecer a ella no terminaba por agradarle mi idea de intentar algo con Eriol –

-pues gracias, y será mejor que entre no quiero que le pongan quejas a mamá –

-si, ya me quiere lo suficiente – la mire divertida y me baje del coche en verdad mi mamá aun no aceptaba del todo que nuevamente fuéramos amigas, pero ya era algo que al menos no me recriminara tanto –

-nos vemos mañana – le dije mientras me disponía a entrar –

-hasta mañana – la vi encender el auto y alejarse –

Habíamos pasado un día muy agradable, compartir con Azumi me hacia recordar mi propia infancia, era divertido revivir todas esas cosas que nosotras también habíamos hecho de niñas, bueno regularmente era cuando Sakura no estaba muy enferma, hubieron ocasiones en que tuvimos que suspender paseos por su salud, y ella se enojaba mucho. En esa época a pesar de todo, la vida parecía tan fácil.

Y ahora yo tenia mucho en que pensar, vi de nuevo el papel con el numero de teléfono que me había dado mi prima, y empecé a meditar que era lo que tenia que hacer, después de todo, había decidido que merecía tener una vida, y Eriol parecía ser un chico que podría ayudarme con esta decisión, pese a la opinión que pudiera tener de él Sakura, lo único que me preocupaba de todo esto, era su amistad con el Hermano Shaoran, no quería que se enterara que le había mentido, aunque explicarle los motivos que tuve para hacer esto, tampoco parecía ser una mala idea, ¿en verdad seria cierto que no habrían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre mi este día? Sakura lo había dicho muy segura, pero… como podía ella estar segura de un asunto como ese, y ¿Qué quería decir con eso que tenia sus propios problemas en que pensar?

Estaba segura que detrás de todo esto había algo mas, pero yo ya tenia bastante con lo que me pasaba como para también empezar hacer de detective con mi prima, y estaba pensando que todo esto me lo había planteado para evitar mis cuestionamientos hacia ella, y solo pensara en mis propios problemas, pero si eso quería no la complacería del todo, de alguna manera también averiguaría que era lo que había pasado en esa reunión que no me quiso contar, por lo pronto esta noche si iba a pensar mucho en mis asuntos.

* * *

**Sakura**

El inicio de la semana no pintaba para bien, después de mi fin de semana rodeado de tantas cosas, la verdad es que esperaba estar mas tranquila para el lunes, pero no era así, aunque el paseo de ayer me había ayudado a desviarme un poco de mis tormentos, ahora iba directo a enfrentarlos, como se comportaría él cuando nos viéramos, ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada? regularmente no solía tomar esta actitud, pero en esta ocasión no me parecía mala idea asumir demencia, y hacer de cuenta y caso que no había pasado nada entre nosotros, y todo seguía como hasta ahora, después de todo aun tendría que seguirlo viendo en el colegio y en los entrenamientos, era mejor seguir manteniendo la relación cordial, mientras durara el año escolar, luego de eso era muy probable que nunca mas pensara en él.

Si, eso era lo que debía pensar, cuando estuviera en la universidad, todo esto me parecería divertido, y me olvidaría de todo, encontraría a un hombre del cual si podía enamorarme libremente y que él pudiera amarme a mi, y lo mas importante, que no se sienta culpable por besarme.

Estaba llegando al colegio y esta vez era Dan quien me traía, como lo dije la semana no pintaba para bien, mi coche había estado perfecto y justo hoy decidió que no quería acompañarme al internado. Cuando llegamos pude ver que también lo hacia Tomoyo, y estaba un poco interesada en saber que había pensado de todo lo que le dije.

-nos vemos después Dan – le dije cuando hubo terminado de bajar mis cosas –

-nos vemos Señorita – subió a la camioneta y lo vi alejarse, en verdad hubiera deseado traer mi coche, hasta no me hubiera parecido una mala idea intentar huir en la semana, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar tonterías –

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta tu auto? – Me dijo Tomoyo cuando llegue junto a ella –

-en el taller, al parecer tuvo algún desperfecto –

-ayer estaba perfecto – dijo sorprendida por lo que decía –

-lo se, esta mañana hacia un ruido extraño, y no quise arriesgarme a traerlo –

-bueno esperemos que no sea nada grave –

-no, según Dan puede deberse a que estuvo mucho tiempo sin usarse – empezamos a caminar rumbo a los dormitorios para dejar nuestras cosas y empezar con las actividades escolares, que últimamente se estaban volviendo mas pesadas –

-y… ¿ya te sientes mejor? – supe por donde venia su pregunta, pero la verdad en este momento no tenia ganas de hablar –

-si, supongo – dije sin mucho entusiasmo –

-no parece, pero imagino que como siempre no vas a querer hablar al respecto –

-imaginas bien –

-en verdad que no te entiendo, ¿Qué ganas con guardarte todo para ti misma? – Sabia que no ganaba nada, hasta ahora lo único que había logrado era confundirme más en mis sentimientos –

Aunque, la verdad tal vez el problema era precisamente ese, que no estaba tan confundida como quería hacerme creer, quizá lo que mas me preocupaba era lo que sentir esto sobre él… implicaba en mi vida, en verdad parecía estar convencido de querer ser sacerdote, su reacción después de besarme me lo termino de confirmar, quien era yo para meterme en su vida, no podía hacerlo. Mi prima había pasado por algo parecido, podría ser la indicada para ayudarme a superarlo también.

-si quizá tengas razón, al paso que voy, necesito contarle a alguien esto que me esta pasando, o voy a explotar – note la cara de preocupación que puso ante mi expresión, y no era para menos, era algo que yo jamás había vivido, que un beso me afectara tanto, y el solo pensar en estar enamorada de alguien que no puede ser… no quería vivir eso, pero que podía hacer, no verlo mas, eso tampoco lo quería, de hecho en este momento tenia muchas ganas de verlo, pero estaba segura que tendría ese gesto de arrepentimiento, así que era mejor evitarlo lo mas posible –

-me estas asustando, ¿es algo malo? –

-no se – en eso no podía mentirle, bueno no podía ser, pero malo, tampoco era, la cuestión era aclarar todo, tal vez después de eso me sintiera mejor – de verdad que no lo se – mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que era mejor apresurarnos, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar – pero bueno hablamos mas despacio después, se nos va hacer tarde –

-pero hablaremos – no me sonó precisamente a una recomendación, al parecer esta vez no me salvaría de contarle lo que me sucedida –

-si esta bien –

Seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta los dormitorios, y luego de eso a clases, lo mejor era centrarme en eso, y dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías.

* * *

**Shaoran**

Aun no podía entender ¡en que rayos estaba pensando! el hombre de la fiesta del sábado no parecía ser yo, al menos no el yo de ahora, como pude flaquear de esa manera, y con ella, en verdad no me reconocía, toda la noche estuve actuando mal, desde el momento en que la vi entrar ataviada con ese vestido, no pude quitar mis ojos de ella, quizá Eriol tuviera razón y tanta abstinencia estaba empezando afectarme, pero en mi camino tenia que seguir siendo célibe, así que era algo con lo que tenia que aprender a vivir, no podía caer en la tentación cada vez que se me presentara, aunque lo hiciera luciendo un hermoso par de piernas, me reprendí por estos pensamientos, estaba seguro que ella no había notado para nada mi forma de verla esa noche, seguramente ahora tenia un mal concepto de mi, pero en verdad no había sido algo que hubiera planeado, no estaba actuando por mi mismo, todo parecía irreal.

Por primera vez me pareció bueno que Eriol encontrara compañía en la fiesta, lo vi salir con una mujer, y no había regresado al apartamento en toda la noche, cuando lo hizo al día siguiente, solo fue para dormir todo el día, así que me dio la oportunidad de pensar, sin estar escuchando sus comentarios fuera de lugar, y sus intentos por hacerme cambiar de idea sobre mi profesión. Prácticamente no había logrado dormir esa noche, no podía dejar de recriminarme lo débil que había sido mi voluntad, mi autocontrol de años se fue al diablo en unos segundos. Pero ella tenia la culpa, como podía vestirse de esa manera, y porque tenía que tener esa forma de coquetería tan natural, sus ojos eran capaces de envolver a cualquiera que los viera fijamente, y eso me paso esa noche.

Por mas que me empeñe en alejarme de ella en la fiesta, no lo había conseguido, todo me imagine menos encontrármela en el jardín, y definitivamente eso fue mi perdición, precisamente había salido a tratar de alejar de mi los malos pensamientos, y concentrarme en mi vocación y realidad, esta era una prueba mas, me había dicho, y tenia que superarla, sabia que en cualquier momento aparecerían cosas que me hicieran pensar en caer en tentación, pero siempre que lo imaginaba, no era precisamente relacionándolo a la mujeres, creí que era un tema superado. Había tratado de recordarme que era mi alumna, una niña, pero cada vez que la recordaba esa imagen de la niña con uniforme se volvía más lejana, hasta casi desaparecer.

Cuando se apareció ahí y me hablo, no pude evitar sonreírle, era como si tuviera que hacerlo, todo lo que había logrado se disolvió cuando la tuve frente a mi, y ahora era tan fácil entablar una conversación con ella, por mas que trate de centrarme en sus palabras y no en ella, fue imposible lograrlo, sobre todo por esa forma que tenia de mirarme, me hacia sentir un tanto perturbado tener sus ojos fijos en mi. Hasta el hecho que me llamara Padre ya no me parecía tan ofensivo, aunque preferirá que no lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro que me había impulsado a invitarla a bailar, ¿Dónde tenia la cabeza cuando lo hice? Esa fue la peor idea de todas las que se me pudieron haber ocurrido, no con todo lo que estaba sintiendo esa noche, bueno quería probarme que tanta fuerza de voluntad tenia, que tanto podía soportar, pero el plan no había salido para nada como lo esperaba, además bailar y decirle que se veía bien esa noche no tenia nada de malo, pero me deje llevar por el ambiente y la música, y termine cediendo a mis instintos. Por la conversación que sostenía, tenia que ceder precisamente en el momento que ella me decía que yo era inmune al mundo exterior, es que acaso quería probarme que no lo era.

Pues si ese era el plan lo había logrado, porque esa noche su rostro parecía tan apacible, tan libre de todos los sentimientos que siempre le había recriminado, se veía… como una mujer en su totalidad, no pude evitar recorrer su rostro, sus ojos, era… algo inevitable, y me di cuenta que no era inmune a los deseos, pero se trataba solo de eso, el instinto humano de la atracción, aun me sentía mal por lo sucedido, no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando la viera. Sobre todo por mi reacción después del beso y la de ella _**– pero parece que la va tener que disculparse soy yo, ni que fuera la primera vez que besa a una mujer –**_esta vez sonreí ante el recuerdo de sus palabras, tal vez no era la primera mujer que besaba, pero era la primera con quien lo hacia luego de cuatro años, la sensación era como si fuera la primera vez, y quizás aun mas intenso. Hasta ahora la abstinencia no me había representado ningún problema, pero cuando la tuve cerca besarla… fue algo que no me pude impedir, por más que lo intente, y ahora tenía que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

-hola – y al parecer no tardaría mucho en empezar a enfrentarlos, la escuche saludarme a mis espaldas y no pude evitar que los mismo sentimientos de la otra noche me embargaran, era una mescla extraña entre temor y ansiedad, pero lo mejor era enfrentar esto de una vez –

Pensar que me había alejado nuevamente para evitar pensar en ella, en este rincón del jardín donde casi nadie venia, y recordé que este era el lugar donde ella solía acudir cuando se sentía mal, esperaba que eso no implicara que de nuevo estaba enferma. Me resulto extraño que esta vez no me llamara Padre, pero tal vez al fin lo había entendió, me gire a verla y esperaba en verdad que todo siguiera igual, era lo mejor para los dos.

-hola… buenas tardes – le dije cuando me di cuenta que tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre en su rostro. No dijimos nada por un momento, al verla con el uniforme, era mas fácil para mi sobrellevar lo que había hecho, así de nuevo me parecía una alumna mas, no la mujer sensual que había visto el sábado –

-¿ya esta mas tranquilo? o ¿todavía se siente con remordimientos? – me dijo después de nuestro largo silencio, al parecer para ella el beso no implicaba todo lo que yo había supuesto, fue producto de las circunstancias, como ella había dicho, la música, la… cercanía, todo se conjunto para que sucediera pero no había nada mas –

-yo no lo expondría de esa manera, pero… si estoy más tranquilo – si a esto se le podía llamar tranquilidad, porque una cosa era que pudiera hablar de ello, y otra que estuviera tranquilo – ¿Qué me dice usted? –

-¿sobre que? – Pregunto como si en verdad no comprendiera mi pregunta –

-¿esta mas tranquila? – note que ninguno de los dos decía que era lo sucedido, pero se sobreentendía –

-bueno de hecho no creo que haya estado muy alterada, como le dije no hay nada que disculpar, no hicimos nada para condenarnos ¿o si? – si de esa forma podía verlo ella, quizá podría intentar pensar igual –

-No pero… no fue correcto, no me voy a cansar de pedirle disculpas – note un cambio en su expresión cuando dije esto, quizá ella ahora se sentía ofendida – en verdad no debí hacerlo –

-no tiene nada de que disculparse, ya se lo he dicho – me pareció que sonaba un poco molesta, pero no podía asegurarlo, ya que su rostro no reflejaba nada de esto –

-si, tal parece que aquí el único que se comporto como si hubiera cometido la peor ofensa del mundo fui yo – esta vez fui yo quien sonó un poco molesto, ella le restaba total importancia a lo sucedido, pero en verdad, aunque no había sido un hecho condenable, no era correcto, y eso era lo que me preocupaba – pero dadas las circunstancias, lo que pasó no era correcto – quería que entendiera mi punto –

-lo entiendo, según su posición claro, pero como se lo dije ese día, solo fue un beso – lo dijo de una manera que en verdad parecía no le había importado –

-si, solo eso –

-bueno, yo solo quería aclarar las cosas y… saber si estamos bien – me extraño mucho cuando dijo esto, sobre todo porque me observaba de una manera expectante, como si lo que yo dijera dependiera el que "estuviéramos bien"

-¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo? – Dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar –

-bueno, tal vez porque usted se comporto como si hubiéramos hecho el peor acto del mundo – lo dijo de una forma irónica, que lo único que logro fue avivar la tensión que había, en verdad esto estaba resultando bastante incomodo –

-disculpe mi comportamiento, pero es solo que… no quería que usted pensara mal de mi, o que me estaba aprovechando de la situación, o quien sabe que tantas cosas – su rostro cambio cuando yo dije esto, y me miro como si no creyera en lo que decía –

-¿eso es lo que le preocupaba? ¿Lo que yo pensara de usted? –

-si –

-pues si es así, yo… en ningún momento pensé que usted quisiera aprovecharse de la situación, es algo que ninguno esperaba, no había premeditación, solo pasó –

-es bueno saber que piensa así, me sentiré mejor ahora – no pude evitar sonreír cuando dije esto, y pareció que mi gesto alivio un poco la tensión, ya que ella también sonrió igual – aunque no se porque siento que debería ser yo el que estuviera tratando de tranquilizarla – sonrió mas cuando dije esto –

-no tiene por que, yo estoy muy tranquila – y en verdad se veía tranquila, al menos ahora –

-me alegro, porque viéndolo desde afuera cualquiera pensaría mal de lo sucedido –

-¿Por qué? – En verdad parecía que no era una persona alcanzativa, ya que era evidente que cualquiera que supiera de esto, creería que yo quería aprovecharme de ella, sobre todo por la relación de autoridad que yo represento –

-porque usted es mi alumna… –

-ya no – me interrumpió –

-bueno técnicamente no, pero… yo tengo una vocación que seguir que me aleja de todo eso –

-aun no es sacerdote – tenia una expresión extraña cuando me dijo esto – bueno, eso hace el hecho menos grave, digo… en el caso que ya lo fuera – en eso debía darle la razón, aunque no disminuía mi culpabilidad –

-bueno, quizá tenga razón, porque no solo olvidamos el hecho – esa me parecía la opción mas razonable ahora –

-si claro solo… olvidémoslo – no se porque pero no sonaba muy convencida y he decir que yo tampoco lo estaba del todo, tal vez se debía que el hecho no se podía olvidar simplemente así por así – bueno yo debo irme, supongo que lo ver el fin de semana – dio un par de pasos caminando hacia atrás –

-¿el fin de semana? – pregunte intrigado por sus palabras –

-si – se detuvo en su andar y regreso hasta estar frente a mí – o ¿es que acaso ya no piensa seguir siendo mi instructor? – fue hasta ahí que caí en cuenta a que se refería con que nos viéramos –

-la equitación, claro, pues… no veo que haya un motivo para no seguir siendo su instructor, continuaremos con los entrenamientos el fin de semana, ¿eso no va a cambiar? – Más que una afirmación, me parecía que era una pregunta, como si estuviera esperando que me confirmara que seguiríamos con eso –

-¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso? Aun no terminamos – lo dijo muy segura, así que debía suponer que el hecho de verdad no tenía tanta importancia para ella, no debía extrañarme, seguramente para los jóvenes besarse no tenia tanta relevancia – la competencia esta muy cerca, así que necesito trabajar mucho –

-si hay muchas cosas que aun debemos mejorar – con este tema en la conversación la tensión bajo aun mas, al menos aun nos quedaba eso – tienen razón, tenemos que ganar ese torneo – me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba hablando en plural, no sabia que tan bueno era seguirme involucrando en su vida, ya que me había dado cuenta que verla fuera del colegio y sin el uniforme, era un peligro para mi vocación, pero como me dije tenia que superar estar prueba y alejarme solo me haría ver como un cobarde –

-me gusta mas esa actitud – me dijo sonriendo sinceramente, por lo que solo le pude responder con el mimo gesto – nada tiene porque cambiar ya le dije que es algo que solo paso –

-muy bien, todo sigue igual – dije ahora más seguro del hecho –

-además, si lo hace sentir mejor este fin de semana tendremos compañía – la vi extrañado por lo que decía –

-¿compañía? –

-si, recibí cierto reclamo por haber desaparecido estos últimos fines de semana, así que una persona nos acompañara al rancho – aun seguía extrañado por esto, quien podría reclamarle esas cosas, acaso… un novio, era lo más probable – espero que no le importe –

-no tiene por que importarme, siempre y cuando no la distraiga de sus actividades – le dije seriamente, si quería ganar una buena posición en la competencia tenia que trabajar mucho, y las distracciones no eran una opción –

-no lo hará descuide, y tal vez usted se sienta mas a gusto si tenemos compañía – no me gusto como dijo esto, era como si dejara ver que si estábamos solos yo no estaría tranquilo –

-señorita Kinomoto – la reprendí, pero ella no quito su sonrisa –

-bueno, no se si lo ha notado, pero esta ha sido la conversación mas incomoda que hemos tenido – mi sonrisa regreso ya que esto era cierto –

-si, quizá tenga razón, pero estoy seguro que podemos seguir como antes, no habrá ningún problema –

-no, ninguno – nos miramos nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue tan incomodo, al parecer el tema nos había relajado a ambos – bueno, me voy a clases nos, vemos después –

-hasta luego – se giro y emprendió su camino de regreso, de nuevo me pareció extraño que no me llamara Padre en su despedida, y me agrado que no lo hiciera, era bueno que al fin lo hubiera entendido –

En verdad seguir viéndome con ella fuera del colegio iba a representar una prueba muy dura para mi, pero como me dije no era tan cobarde para salir corriendo, seria muy fácil decir que estaba listo y podía regresar al seminario si lo solicitaba, pero era precisamente por razones como esta por la que me había sacado al mundo, para mostrarme todo lo que había fuera que me podía tentar, e interferir en mi camino, así que no me podía darme el lujo de fallar, enfrentaría esto con decisión, y me mostraría firme, inquebrantable, que era capaz de soportar y resistir la tentación, no volvería a caer en ella, por mas que lo deseara.

* * *

**Sakura**

El resto de la semana no resulto tan tormentoso como lo había imaginado, aun seguía sintiéndome un tanto incomoda cada vez que me encontraba con él, pero después de nuestra conversación y de aclararnos las cosas, me sentía mejor, al menos al escuchar porque se sentía preocupado o arrepentido, me había relajado bastante, de todo pensé menos que esa razón fuera que él se había aprovechado de la situación, en todo caso tal vez la que se había aprovechado era yo, pude fácilmente apartarlo pero no lo hice, y aunque este experimento no había sido nada bueno, sabia que si se presentaba una oportunidad por mínima que fuera de volver hacerlo, no lo dudaría, aunque terminara peor que ahora.

Entre una cosa y otra con tantas tareas y exámenes, no había podido hablar con Tomoyo y contarle lo sucedido, la verdad quería hacerlo, ahora si necesitaba hablar, pero no se había presentado el momento, y no quería forzar nada, ya que sabia que cuando empezara a centrarle todo, a parte de regañarme, y repetirme hasta el cansancio que era un hombre prohibido, querría saber todos los detalles, así que seria una larga charla.

Por ahora nos encontrábamos en el comedor haciendo fila para el almuerzo mientras conversábamos de los exámenes y trabajos junto con Omura y Katsura, la verdad de un tiempo a la fecha nos llevábamos bastante bien con ellas, también con Fuji, pero hoy parecía estar retrasada para el almuerzo, tras de nostras note que venia las tres personas que aun seguían detestándome en este lugar, y antes que cualquier cosas pasara y para evitarme problemas, me hice aun lado y les indique con mi mano que pasaran, Yanagisawa y Sasaki se limitaron hacerlo, solo lanzándome una mirada fastidiosa, pero al menos no era tan mordaz como la que tenia Mihara, y no pudo evitar pasa a mi lado sin empujarme un poco con el hombro, en verdad su actitud ahora me parecía muy infantil, y a juzgar por la mirada de las demás no era la única con esta opinión, ella era la única que mantenía problemas con migo las demás los habían superado, y de hecho nos llevábamos bien, ella había perdido todo el poderío que ejercía sobre las demás, quizá eso la tenia así, o simplemente en verdad estaba loca.

Cuando nos sentamos aun seguía con su mirada fija en mi, era como si me reclamara algo, de ser así, porque simplemente no me lo decía y arreglábamos el asunto, era preferible a seguir con esta actitud absurda.

-y ahora que, ¿acaso se va a terminar el año, y esta niña no va dejar de fastidiarme? – mis compañeras vieron hacia donde yo lo hacia –

-creo que vas a tener que soportarlo hasta la graduación – dijo mi prima, pero no me agradaba mucho esta idea, aunque no faltara mucho para la graduación, no estaba dispuesta a soportar esto hasta ese día, quizá debía ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa y hablara con ella –

-Mihara es así, le gusta que se hagan las cosas como ella dice – dijo Katsura, pero esa afirmación tampoco me convencía del todo –

-OK, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cuál es su problema con migo? – ese era el trasfondo del asunto, y lo que en verdad quería descubrir –

-la verdad ninguna de nosotras sabe muy bien a que se debe el rencor que siente por ti, pero de que algo de fondo es más que evidente – dijo Omura, y debía darle la razón –

-creo que esta vez yo se el motivo de su molestia con tigo – dijo Fuji quien llegaba en ese momento y se sentaba en la mesa con nosotras con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro –

-¿Cuál? – le pregunte, y del bolsillo de su falda saco un folleto en el cual se detallaba el torneo de equitación escolar, lo coloco sobre la mesa para que todas lo viéramos –

-la competencia – dijo mientras señalaba el papel – hoy publicaron la lista de los estudiantes que participaran en el torneo de equitación estudiantil, y Mihara es una de ellas, nos sorprendimos mucho al ver que también estaba tu nombre ahí, ¿vas a competir? – me pregunto Fuji cuando termino de explicar el asunto –

-si, por supuesto – le dije, y todas se miraron entre si como si eso fuera muy importante –

-bueno pues Mihara será tu contrincante – me dijo Fuji –

-¿en serio? – Ahora en verdad estaba mas interesada que nunca en participar en esa competencia – Interesante, tendré la oportunidad de derrotarla en su terreno, hoy mas que nunca debo entrenar mucho – me miraron extrañadas por mi comentario, quizá esperaban que dijera algo diferente –

-aunque ella no lo ha ganado, siempre queda en muy buena posición, de hecho es la mejor de todo el colegio, aunque no son muchas las que compiten – siguió explicando Fuji –

-pues yo tengo un tiempo de practicar el deporte, y estoy muy en forma, así que no voy a dejar que esa niña me gane –

-pues ahí tienes una razón mas para no agradarle, si llegas a ganarle, créeme esto va a ser peor – dijo Katsura, con cierto aire de preocupación, pero la verdad a mi me parecía divertido –

-pues será el hígado de ella el que reviente, por hoy mas que nunca estoy interesada en ganar esa competencia –

El rostro de todas cambio a una expresión de complicidad, al parecer Mihara había perdido mas de lo que había ganado con su actitud hacia mi, ahora hasta las chicas que había incitado para que no me hablaran estaban de mi lado, al menos esta rivalidad con ella me serviría para distraerme de mis problemas, y estaba decidida a entrenar mucho para no permitir que ella me ganara.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Esta semana había tenido mucho en que pensar y meditar, pero hasta ahora no había llegado a ninguna resolución, me sentía muy bien de saber que tenia la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Eriol, me había gustado mucho cuando lo conocí, era un chico encantador, y saber que me recordaba y que tenia interés en mi, pues hacia crecer mi ego, estaba segura que el podría ser la solución a todas mis confusiones, bueno una estaba totalmente superada, la otra… ni siquiera estaba segura que se tratara de una confusión, por que aunque haya estado tratando de negármelo aun sentía algo por él, y no quería que fuera así, no quería sentir nada cuando lo viera, mucho menos cuando me besara, lo mejor que podía hacer era no volver a verlo en mi vida, no seria tan difícil, él se la pasaba metido en el rancho, y mientras no fuera allá, no me encontraría con él, así que ese hecho estaba resuelto, para evitar seguir atormentándome con eso decidí salir al jardín antes de la hora que llegaban por mi, con suerte podría distraerme un poco, en algo o hablando con alguien. Porque al parecer Sakura estaba bastante retrasada.

Cuando llegue vi a un grupo de chicas del salón reunidas, era el grupo con el que ahora Sakura y yo nos llevábamos bien, conversar con ellas tal vez me ayudaría a distraerme, ya que hablar con mi prima sobre este tema no era muy buena idea, era lógico que terminara de parte de su hermano. Las chicas parecían estar contemplando algo muy interesante, ya que cuchicheaban entre si mientras miraban fijamente al frente, así que me acerque a ellas para ver de que se trataba. Apenas di un par de pasos y no tarde mucho en distinguir lo que veían, y en verdad no podía creerlo, esto solo me podía pasar a mí.

-si que es guapo – escuche decir a Omura, sin darme cuenta y caminando por inercia luego de la sorpresa que me lleve me encontraba junto a ellas –

-¿guapo? Diría que "más" que eso – le replico Fuji, y la verdad pese a todo no podía rebatirles eso, si era muy guapo, pero el hecho en concreto que debía interesarme era ¡¿Qué rayos hacia él aquí? Era la última persona que me esperaba ver en el colegio, su presencia aquí no podía significar nada bueno, al menos para mí –

-tu que dices Daidoji ¿no crees que es guapo? – escuche que mi dijo Katsura, y fue hasta ahí que me percate que mi mirada había permanecido sobre él todo este tiempo, pero no había notado mi presencia lo cual era bueno, estaba segura que en el momento que sus ojos se posaran en mi de esa forma tan… arrebatadora de mirar que tenia, mi corazón iniciaría un latido acelerado, y no quería que eso ocurriera – ¿Daidoji? No contestas – salí de mi asombro y trate de apartar mis ojos de él, no quería delatarme ante ellas, sobre todo cuando hasta unos segundos mi convicción era firme –

-pues… si supongo que es guapo, si te gusta ese tipo de hombre – esperaba haber sonado con descredito, ya que eso pretendía, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado –

-¿ese tipo de hombre? – escuche decir a Omura, como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería – ¿de quien no seria el tipo? – en ese momento me percate que todas lo miraban embobadas y lo recorrían de arriba debajo de una manera… bueno que no me gusto en absoluto –

-no me parece la gran cosa – dije disgustada por esta situación, prácticamente se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos, y eso que no lo habían visto vestido de vaquero, debía admitir que ese estilo era el que mejor le quedaba, aunque… este estilo semiformal tampoco le sentaba nada mal, ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Yo no tenía que estar pensando esas cosas de él, mucho menos verlo como lo hacían ellas –

-pues debes estar mal de la vista – Omura era la que mas lo miraba con intensidad, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, por las caras que tenían cualquiera pensaría que de un momento a otro se abalanzarían sobre él, en verdad eso de no ver hombres muy seguido les afectaba mucho. Iba a replicarles y hacerles ver que su actitud no era la correcta, cuando la mirada de Toya se poso en nosotras, bueno mas bien en mi, me miro fijamente como si no estuviera seguro que se tratara de mí, cuando pareció convencerse que efectivamente era yo, con ropa nada a la moda, me sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa de saludo, mas bien era como esas que usaba para conquistar, y lo note por que todas lo miraron aun mas embobadas, ¡pero… es que no tenían dignidad! –

-¡Dios, se ve todavía mejor cuando sonríe! – dijo Fuji, y tampoco podía rebatirles eso, en verdad tenía una sonrisa capaz de atrapar, seguía con su mirada fija en mí, y me giño un ojo –

-¿ese gesto es con tigo Daidoji? – escuche a Omura, creo que de nuevo me había perdido viéndolo, por que apenas note que me hablaban, por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos viendo fijamente, él sin quitar su sonrisa, y como lo predije mi corazón inicio un ritmo desenfrenado de latidos ¿Qué era lo pasaba con migo? ¿Qué acaso no podía ser firme? No podía permitir que me dominara con una sola mirada y una encantadora sonrisa –

-¿lo conoces Daidoji? – dijo esta vez Katsura – porque esta claro que esa sonrisa es para ti – di un gran suspiro para darme valor y apartar mis ojos de él, y centrarlos en mis compañeras aunque fuera difícil –

-me temo que si – todas me vieron sorprendidas cuando dije esto –

-¡preséntalo! – dijo muy efusiva Omura, estaba visto que estaba mas que impactada con él, pero claro si supiera como era en verdad y que toda esa faceta de Don Juan, era su peor defecto no pensaría lo mismo –

-no creo que sea buena idea que lo conozcan – sabia que estaba sonando un tanto molesta y no pasaría desapercibido para ellas –

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Omura, esperando una respuesta coherente, tal vez lo mejor era decirle la verdad –

-digamos que… no es de los hombre que toman a las mujeres en serio – estaba segura que con eso les quedaría mas que claro, que era un hombre al no podían pensar en acercarse, a menos que desearan ser parte de sus "amigas" y nada mas –

-¿y eso que? no lo quiero para casarme – dijo Omura, y yo la mire sin poder creer en lo que me decía –

-yo podría hacer que se interesara solo en una mujer – dijo Fuji, y yo permanecí incrédula ante sus palabras, esperaba que Katsura fuera mas sensata, ya que parecía estar meditando sobre lo que dije, estaba segura que ella entendería a lo que me refería, no como las otras que estaba visto que no dudarían ni un momento en irse con él si se los pidiera, y esto solo logro aumentar mas mi enojo –

-¿eso querrá decir que besa bien? – escuche que dijo luego, y la mire sin creer lo que había escuchado, ninguna de ellas parecía prestarle importancia al hecho que este hombre no dudaría ni un momento en dejarlas cuando se aburriera de ellas –

-¡acaso están locas, o no escucharon lo que dije! – había elevado un poco la voz cuando dije esto, pero en verdad que me había molestado que le prestaran tan poca importancia a lo que decía, hasta el momento en que vi sonreír a Katsura, y luego a las demás –

-ya tranquila es broma – dijo sin dejar de reír – no hay motivo para que te pongas así – al parecer si estaban bromeando, pero Omura aun mantenía sus ojos en él, de una manera que no era muy decente, regrese mi vista hasta donde se encontraba él, y note que sus ojos aun permanecía en mi, ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? – al menos dinos su nombre – suspire para tratar de controlarme y mirarlas a ellas nuevamente, por que si mantenía mis ojos en él, estaba segura que de nuevo me perdería en esa mirada tan profunda y oscura –

-su nombre es Toya Kinomoto – solté de golpe, y ellas parecieron sorprendidas ante el nombre que mencione –

-¿Kinomoto? – escuche decir a Omura, quien además de sorprendida parecía entusiasmada con esto, pero que se creía que ella si era capaz de lograr algo mas con Toya que no ser solo un juego, yo lo dudaba, además tampoco es que fuera del tipo de mujer que él buscaba –

-si, es el hermano de Sakura –

-¡vaya! Entonces tu y él son… primos… – sabia lo que se encontraba detrás de esa afirmación, porque en ningún momento me sonó a pregunta, era evidente que desde que me vio Toya no había apartado sus ojos de mi, como si tuviera algún interese, pero el hecho que fuéramos familia no podía indicar nada mas entre nosotros –

-pues si, somos familia, aunque no tan cercanos – pareció no darle importancia a lo que dije ya que se encogió de hombros y de nuevo se centro en él

-y… ¿será que estará viniendo muy seguido? – Pero estaba visto que por más que dijera ella no perdería el interés –

-no lo creo – dije tratando de colocarme frente a ella, y note una mirada de reclamo cuando lo hice –

-pues yo espero que si – dijo mientras se movía un poco – estas obstruyendo la vista – me dijo con una sonrisa, pero a mi la situación no me parecía nada divertida – y no seria mala idea hablarle – en verdad parecía que estaba deslumbrada por el, iba a decirle que ni siquiera pensara en acercarse a él, por que… no debía hacerlo, y un par de cosas mas, de nuevo me coloque frente a ella y esta vez las dos nos vimos con cierto reto –

-viene hacia acá – dijo Katsura, me gire para ver hacia el frente y corroborar esto, y lo vi acercarse lentamente hacia nosotras, con ese aire de autosuficiencia y su mirada oscura fija en mi rostro, con lo que solo lograba aumentar mi ritmo cardiaco, se me olvido que hasta hace unos segundos estaba dispuesta a reñirme con Omura por su causa, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, además aun no lo perdonaba por haberme besado por la fuerza, eso me molesto mucho, y para colmo luego de hacerlo se largo a verse con alguna de sus "amigas" el pensar en esto me hizo ponerme a la defensiva –

-buenas tardes… señoritas – fue el saludo que nos dio, solo escuchar su voz ronca y… con ese toque de seducción, de nuevo sentí un sin fin de emociones, de nuevo todo se me removió –

-buenas tardes – Omura fue la primera en regresar el saludo, y claro como no hacerlo si parecía estar mas que interesada en él, las demás también respondieron, y el amplio su sonrisa al escucharlas, pero sus ojos aun permanecía en mi, y no me gustaba la forma en que me estaba viendo, no porque fuera ofensiva ni mucho menos, era solo que… me hacia sentir demasiado –

-disculpen que las moleste, pero estoy buscando a Sakura Kinomoto, mi hermana, y quería saber si la habían visto – Omura di un par de pasos al frente sonriendo de una forma demasiado presuntuosa, ¿Qué pretendía? arrojarse sobre él ahí mismo –

-no debe tardar en salir, regularmente a esta hora ya esta afuera, debe haber tenido algún imprevisto – cada vez que veía como lo recorría de arriba abajo como si fuera algo de comer, mi enojo se incrementaba, y estaba segura que incluso mi cara podía empezar a tornarse roja, así que lo mejor era calmarme si no quería hacer un papel frente a todos, además ¿a mi que mas de daba si Omura quería irse con él? Yo había decidido que intentaría algo con otro chico, y estaba segura que él seria todo lo contrario a Toya –

-si no debe tardar mucho – dijo Fuji clocándose junto a Omura, aunque ella también lo miraba con intensidad, era un poco más discreta que Omura –

-mientras ella sale, podemos hacerle compañía – pero estaba visto que esta niña en verdad no tenía en reparos en mostrarse como una… -

-creo que no va ser posible Omura – escuche que dijo Katsura, que se encontraba a mi lado, ni siquiera había notado cuando coloco una mano en mi hombro como si me estuviera deteniendo – llegaron por nosotras – ella miro hacia el auto que se acercaba, la vi suspirar como si le molestara que hubieran llegado a recogerla –

-bueno será en otra ocasión – dijo regresando su mirada a Toya, que parecía estar encantado con lo que sucedía – si es que regresa por aquí –

-estoy pensando en hacerlo – dijo él observando a las tres –

-en ese caso, Rino Omura – ella le extendió la mano y él no tardo en tomarla –

-Toya Kinomoto, encantado – pero este hombre era un descarado, no respetaba nada, sentí de nuevo un apretón en mi hombro por parte de Katsura, estaba empezando a pensar que si en verdad no me detenía me lanzaría sobre alguien, y mi primer blanco parecía ser Omura, ella parecía querer seguir con la conversación pero el claxon del auto que la recogía sonó de nuevo, y su cara de disgusto ayudo a mejorar un poco mi humor –

-nos veremos en otra ocasión entonces – pese a que era evidente que no quería irse tuvo que hacerlo cuando el claxon sonó nuevamente y Katsura y Fuji salieron tras ella, ya que también las estaban esperando, al parecer se le había arruinado a Toya la conquista –

-nos vemos el lunes Daidoji – dijo Katsura antes de irse –

-si nos vemos – dije aun disgustada, pero no con ellas exactamente, si no más bien con Toya, sobre todo porque seguía con su sonrisa idiota, bueno, era idiota en ese momento porque las siguió con la vista hasta que subieron a sus coches y se marcharon, lo cual hizo que de nuevo subiera mi enojo, era algo que no podía evitar por mas que lo deseara, al igual que no podía evitar sentir todo lo que me provocaba cuando lo tenia cerca, pero lo haría, de alguna manera lograría superar esto –

Cuando los autos se marcharon, regreso su mirada a mi, y su sonrisa de nuevo cambio, no podía decir si para bien o para mal, pero definitivamente era mejor cuando no lo hacia, y no me miraba de esa manera, había tantas cosas en sus ojos cuando me veía así, que por momento me parecía… sincero, pero no caería en su juego, mucho menos cuando aun estaba disgustada con él.

-creo que esa ropa no te va muy bien – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios luego de un rato de recorrerme de arriba abajo, y la verdad esperaba al menos un saludo cordial, pero a quien quería engañar, él no era capaz de hacer nada como eso, sobre todo porque se había comportado con migo como si no me conociera –

No menciono mi nombre cuando se acerco a nosotras, y me saludo como a las demás, como si no fuera nada.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Se acerco más a mí –

-si me da gusto verte, yo he estado muy bien ¿y tu? –

-sabes que, no estoy para tus chistes de mal gusto – ¿acaso esperaba que yo lo recibiera con un saludo cuando él no lo había hecho? –

-oye, tranquila vengo en son de paz – dijo levantando las manos como si yo lo estuviera amenazando, al parecer estaba de muy buen humor, dio unas pasos mas hasta quedar frente a frente, bueno yo tenia que verlo hacia arriba ya que era mas alto que mi, y eso siempre me había intimidado – de hecho quiero disculparme por lo de la otra vez – lo mire si entender muy bien a que se refería, y él debió notarlo – por lo del beso – me dijo suavemente, pero el solo hecho de escucharlo decir eso, me hizo sentirme nerviosa, era algo que definitivamente no podía controlar, y debo decir que me parecía bastante absurdo que dijera eso –

-tu jamás de disculpas – le recrimine –

-para que veas que también he cambiado en algunas cosas… para bien – no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba, acaso esperaba que le creyera si lo decía así –

-eso es algo que no puedo creerte – sobre todo porque ese día después de besarme y dejarme ahí como una tonta, se había ido a quien sabe donde, y con quien sabe quien, seguramente estuvo toda la noche revolcándose con alguna tipa –

-pues es cierto, es mas te traje algo – empezó a caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y luego se giro apresurando su paso, lo vi llegar hasta el coche en el que seguramente había venido, y note que era el convertible de Sakura, tomo algo del asiento del copiloto y regreso algo apresurado, en todo su trayecto por mas que lo intente no pude apartar mis ojos de él – toma – me dijo cuando estuvo de regreso y me extendió una caja rectangular envuelta en papel plateado y un lazo azul, me negué a creer que en verdad eso fuera para mi –

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? – dije aun sin tomarla, ya que esto no tenia sentido, acaso se había vuelto loco –

-un presente – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, y su sonrisa había disminuido un poco, al parecer no esperaba esta reacción de mi parte – mi madre me educo bien, me enseño que una disculpa siempre debe ir acompañada de un presente, y pues ahí lo tienes – me extendió de nuevo la caja, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a tomarla, si creía que eso contaba como disculpa estaba equivocado –

-si, la tía te educo bien, pero tú no practicas ninguna de las normas de educación que te dio – lo vi dar un largo suspiro como si estuviera haciendo el intento de contenerse de decir algo, y su rostro se torno un tanto mas serio –

-pues ya vez que si practico algunas, es en serio Tomoyo, el presente es para ti, y además… pues – parecía como si de un momento a otro no supiera que decir, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, y en ese momento me parecía que transmitían tanto, avanzo un poco mas – yo… a parte de traerte esto, también quería compensarte pues… no se… invitándote a tomar algo… y así podemos hablar – ahora en verdad que estaba sorprendía, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿me estaba invitando a salir? De verdad se había vuelto loco, seria acaso que Sakura no le había informado de mi situación, claro que si, debía estar enterado, y seguramente solo estaba tratando de burlarse de mi –

-¡si se trata de una broma, es de muy mal gusto! – le dije elevando un poco mi tono de voz, pero pese amedrentarse se acerco mas a mi, yo di un paso para retroceder, pero no pude hacerlo, ya que sentí como mis piernas empezaban a perder fuerza ante la potencia de su mirada, como era que esos ojos oscuros tenían ese poder contra mi –

-no es una broma, es muy en serio – dijo con su rostro muy cerca del mío, y juro que podía sentir el correr de la sangre vertiginoso por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz – de verdad quiero disculparme, no debí besarte sin tu consentimiento – no podía permitir que siguiera acercándose mas, debía detenerlo –

-no puedo creerte – mi voz no sonaba con la fuerza que me hubiera gustado, y no quería que se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que me ponía – no te creo, tu comportamiento ese día… me dijo lo contario, mi presencia no te era nada grata – lo vi sonreír con desdén, como si lo que decía fuera una tontería –

-voy admitirlo – dijo como si en verdad le costara trabajo hacerlo – pese a todo mi comportamiento… me agrado volver a verte – sus palabras eran lentas, como si las dijera con cautela, levanto una mano dispuesto acariciar mi mejilla – solo que a veces… – se quedo callado y se limito a observarme, aun sin ponerme una mano encima, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya sentía demasiado con solo esto –

-no puedes tener una mujer enfrente sin querer hacer algo con ella, aunque solo sea besarla – me miro con cierto malestar cuando dije esto –

-no, no es eso, si alguna vez fueras capaz de escucharme… -

-no pasaría nada – lo interrumpí, lo que menos quería era ceder, no le pondría nada fácil ese intento de disculpa que estaba haciendo, porque estaba segura que solo se estaba burlando de mi – además… ¡creía que no te importaba lo que pasara con migo! – trate de ser mas firme con mis palabras esta vez, y creo que lo logre, ya que se alejo un poco de mi suspirando frustrado, y a aunque creí me sentiría mejor cuando lo hiciera, no fue así, quería que de nuevo… estuviera en esa cercanía, pero podía notar que ahora estaba irritado –

-bueno tu me mandaste al diablo, ¡dos veces! – Reitero esto con fuerza – no debería importarme – su tono de voz ya no era suave, esta vez tenia despecho en el, al parecer había dado con el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba intentando esto con migo –

-si debí herir mucho te ego ¿no? –

-no se trata de mi ego, es solo que… -

-¡soy la única mujer con la que no pudiste llegar a nada! – lo interrumpí – ¡y no puedes darte por vencido, no vas a conseguir nada de mi Toya! –

-si tienes razón, jamás voy a conseguir nada, ni si quiera se porque me molesto en intentarlo –

-si, no te molestes en intentarlo, de nada te valdrá cualquier esfuerzo que hagas – nos habíamos acercado de nuevo, pero esta vez era por el calor de la discusión, en verdad estaba molesta, sus intenciones al venir aquí nunca fueron sinceras, mire la caja que aun sostenía en su mano – ni siquiera tus regalitos – dije mientras empujaba la caja, trataba de hacer que quedara pegada en su pecho, pero al parecer use mas fuerza de la necesaria y termine tirándola al suelo –

Ambos la vimos caer, y he de decir que en ese momento me sentí mal por lo que había hecho, por que esta vez en su rostro de verdad había pesadumbre, como si lo que hice de verdad lo hubiera afectado, pero mi intensión no era tirar la caja, iba a disculparme pero no me dio tiempo.

-sabes que… olvídalo, tienes razón, no debí hacerlo, quien me manda andarme congraciando con niñas inmaduras – regreso su mirada a mi, pero esta vez lo que vi no me gusto – voy a conseguirme una mujer de verdad, que sea capaz de comprender, y no se sienta ofendida por cualquier tontería – quise de nuevo darle una bofetada, yo no era ninguna niña inmadura, era tan mujer como cualquiera, incluso mas que las estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar –

-¡lo ves sigues siendo un patán! – me acerque para gritarle a la cara –

-¡y tu una niña tonta! – ambos nos mirábamos con molestia, era evidente que jamás lograríamos llegar a nada, él era… Un idiota, y yo… -

-¡te odio! – le grite con mas fuerza de lo que esperaba, me miro por un instante como si estuviera reflexionando lo que había dicho, sabia por su gesto que no iba a quedarse callado, y me di cuenta que no debí decir eso, se acerco mas a mi mirándome de manera penetrante –

-pues el sentimiento es mutuo – esta vez no lo grito, lo dijo muy sereno, como si en verdad lo sintiera – y te juro, que esta es la última vez que intento disculparme con tigo – sentencio, aparto sus ojos de mi, para llevarlos hasta la caja que estaba en el suelo, se agacho a levantarla, y me miro nuevamente – no volveré a entrometerme en tu vida nunca más, no volveré a invitarte a salir, mucho menos a traerte "regalitos" – parecía estar hablando muy en serio, ¿acaso en verdad sus intenciones de disculparse eran sinceras? –

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Deberías estar cuidando a Cancerbero – escuche la voz un tanto molesta de Sakura junto a mi, y en esta ocasión no supe si alegrarme con su llegada, o no, ahora no me sentía muy bien con mi comportamiento, ¿seria posible que me hubiera equivocado? –

-si es bueno saber que a ti también te gusto verme – lo dijo sin quitar sus ojos de mí, y Sakura hizo lo mismo –

-me da gusto verte Toya – lo saludo mirando de nuevo a él – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cuidando a Cancerbero – reitero como si eso fuera la labor más importante que tenía que hacer –

-no te preocupes por el, el doctor dijo que ya estaba bien, ya anda de un lado para otro como si nada – me sentí liberada cuando su mirada ya no estaba sobre mi, pero este sentimiento que me había equivocado con él, no se apartaba de mi –

-¿de verdad? – dijo Sakura emocionada –

-si, además vine a… - miro la caja y luego a mi prima, y ese gesto me fue suficiente para comprender que si había estado hablando en serio al traerme el regalo y la invitación, ¿era posible que no supiera que estaba recluida en mi casa de por vida? – traje tu choche, mamá me dijo que planeabas llevar mas gente al rancho, así que supuse que la camioneta no seria suficiente –

-pues gracias – dijo como si no le creyera del todo – ¿esas son todas las razones de tu presencia aquí? Porque estas perturbando la paz del lugar – no comprendí bien a que se refería, hasta que mire a mi alrededor y note que nuestras compañera no eran las únicas que lo habían visto con interés, si no todas las demás alumnas del colegio que seguía aquí, y he de decir que algunas miradas eran mas indiscretas que las Omura –

-no era mi intención hacerlo, tenia razones para venir, pero por lo visto… ya no importan – entonces era cierto, si había venido con intenciones de disculparse, ¿acaso me podía sentir peor? Quería decirle que me disculpara por lo que había hecho, pero justo en ese momento vi llegar la camioneta de mi madre, escuche sonar el claxon, no podía demorarme más –

-llegaron por mí – de todas las veces que había visto llegar esa camioneta, juro que hoy la considera en verdad inoportuna, me hubiera gustado hablar con él, pero que caso tenia, luego de todo lo que nos dijimos… ninguno de los dos podía hablar sin herir al otro – nos vemos el lunes Sakura – lo mejor que podía hacer era irme, no soportaría ver su mirada de reproche –

-si nos vemos – empecé a caminar lentamente, y trate de no verlo –

-adiós… primita – me fue imposible no girarme cuando dijo esto, en verdad estaba molesto con migo, pero de todas formas había sido su culpa, no lo mire mas, y me apresure a llegar a la camioneta, sin girarme a verlo, cuando estuve dentro cerré con fuerza, y deje que el chofer se hiciera cargo de mi maleta –

No quería verlo, aunque sus intenciones de disculparse fuera reales, los métodos y la forma de pedirlo no había sido las correctas, sin quitar el hecho que había estado coqueteando con Omura, porque eso era lo que había hecho, y estaba segura que no había perdido la oportunidad de invitarla a salir si se le hubiera presentado la ocasión, aunque me hubiera traído un regalo, no quitaba que fuera un idiota… me sentía frustrada, bueno sentía muchas cosas, molestia, rabia, incluso… celos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tal vez no debí actuar tan a la defensiva, quizá debí escucharlo, porque estaba segura que cuando lo hiciera terminaría cayendo a sus pies, y no quería, no quería que se enterara del dominio que tenia sobre mi, todo lo que me provocaba tenerlo cerca, no quería que lo supiera, y no quería sentirlo, pero era inevitable, no podía hacer nada contra esta atracción que sentía por el, no había forma de evitarlo.

* * *

**Sakura**

Estaba bastante inquieta esa tarde y sabia que el motivo se debía principalmente a que de nuevo estaría con el Padre fuera del colegio, y de nuevo lo vería con esos jeans que le quedaban tan bien, eso no le hacia bien a mi salud mental, especialmente después de ese beso, pero tenia que ser valiente, no podía dejarme vencer por lo que estaba sintiendo, ni por lo que él me provocaba, tenia que enfrentarlo y sobre todo superarlo, después de todo que oportunidad tenia que aquello llegara a mas… la verdad ninguna, no cuando estaba visto que jamás se alejaría de lo que consideraba su vocación, se notaba tan seguro de que eso era su vida, ser un sacerdote, ¿podría a caso yo interferir en esa decisión? Claro que no, aunque me gustaría mucho saber que tanto era capaz de aguantar él sin traicionar sus votos, por lo que vi el sábado, tal vez no tendría que hacer mucho, pero era mejor no arriesgarme, había estado pensando demasiado en eso, y la verdad no podía retrasarlo mas, tenia que salir y espera que no fuera todo tan incomodo. Di un gran suspiro y me decidí a salir de mi habitación.

Camine lentamente por los pasillos prácticamente vacios, todas deberían estar ya en el jardín esperando que las recogieran, ni siquiera vi a Tomoyo, parecía mentira que ahora que me había decidió hablar no lográramos encontrar el momento, llegue al patio y lo que menos me imagine al salir, luego de mi larga meditación sobre lo que me esperaba este fin de semana, era ver a Toya enfrascado en una discusión con mi prima, para empezar no entendía que hacia él ahí, se suponía que debía estar en el rancho cuidando a Cancerbero, pero al menos ver esta escena me sirvió para centrar mi interés en otra cosa, ya que el reproche en la voz de mi prima por lo que sea que le hubiera hecho era mas que evidente, y su forma de despedirse de nosotros, bueno sobre todo de mi hermano tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era evidente que de nuevo estaban retomando el juego de ver quien era capaz de sacar primero al otro de sus casillas.

-¿Qué paso esta vez con Tomoyo? – le pude preguntar a Toya cuando ella se marcho, su rostro estaba demasiado serio, y no paso desapercibido para mi el regalo que tenia en sus manos, no había que pensar mucho para saber a quien se lo había traído –

-nada – no pude evitar poner cara de fastidio ante su respuesta –

-estoy empezando a cansarme que ambos siempre respondan lo mismo, cuando es evidente que no es verdad –

-pues si ambos decimos lo mismo, es verdad – no sabia si me lo estaba imaginando pero podría asegurar que mas que molesto estaba… triste, seguramente su principal intensión al venir aquí era ver a Tomoyo y no había resultado nada bien para él –

-no lo es, y lo sabes – no me gustaba nada verlo así, sobre todo por que sus problemas se solucionarían si se disidieran a hablar, tal vez seria bueno empezar a meterme un poco en esto – ¿Qué esperas de ella? – lo vi dar un gran suspiro –

-hoy solo esperaba que aceptara mis disculpas, pero esta visto que ella jamás confiara en mí – en verdad se notaba bastante decepcionado, sabia que lo que sentía por Tomoyo era sincero, pero tenia una forma de mostrarlo que cualquiera dudaría de ello –

-como lo va hacer Toya, si tú no eres capaz de decirle nada en serio –

-pues hoy estaba hablando muy enserio, y no me creyó – miro la caja de regalo que tenia un sus manos – así que no voy a intentarlo mas –

-pues yo creo que aun no deberías rendirte, y tal vez seria bueno que "ahora" si empezaras a luchar por ella – me miro extrañado por la afirmación que hacia –

-y ¿Por qué tiene que ser "ahora" precisamente? –

-porque es "ahora precisamente" que tendrás competencia –

-¿competencia? –

-si, hay un muchacho que esta muy interesado en ella, y créeme hermano cuando te digo que puede conquistarla, a ella de verdad le gusta – pareció meditar por un momento lo que dije y luego lanzo una sonrisa con desdén –

-en ese caso no creo que haya competencia – era en estos momentos cuando le daba la razón a Tomoyo en verdad mi hermano era un idiota –

-te sientes tan seguro, el tipo en verdad… -

-no lo digo por eso – me interrumpió en mi alegato y mirándolo mejor me di cuenta que no era precisamente desdén lo que había en sus rostro –

-¿entonces? –

-simplemente porque, para que haya competencia ella debería considerarme un competidor, y esta visto que no es así, por lo que el único que entra en el juego es "el tipo" ese del que hablas – al parecer no le había gustado nada que hiciera mención de otro hombre, pero era la única forma en activar su espíritu de competencia, pero ahora parecía mas que resignado –

-de verdad no vas hacer nada –

-¿es que acaso hay algo que hacer? – Me dijo como si en verdad estuviera perdida esa batalla –

-no si esa va a ser tu actitud ¿ya no sientes nada por ella? –

-ya te lo dije, ese no es el problema – era una forma muy sutil de decirme que aun sentía algo por ella, Toya no era de los que expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, menos si podía salir lastimado –

-en verdad creí que eras mas perseverante, pero esta visto que no estas enamorado de Tomoyo –

-¡lo que importa aquí es de quien este enamorada Tomoyo! – había dado con el clavo del asunto, su inseguridad con respecto a los sentimientos de mi prima – y yo no figuro en su lista, me odia, tanto que ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar un simple presente de disculpas – así que para eso era el regalo, para disculparse – si alguna vez pude considerarme afortunado por que ella estuviera interesada en mi, ya no es así – esta actitud tan pesimista me estaba cansando, lo mejor era hacer algo al respecto –

-OK, no debería decirte nada por que es un equivalente a traicionar no solo a Tomoyo, si no también un código femenino pero… debe ser una pelea justa, con oportunidades para ambos competidores –

-¡Sakura! – me reprendió como si estuviera bromeando –

-hablo en serio – me acerque a él para hablarle directamente, esperaba que Tomoyo no se molestara mucho por esto, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa – el problema principal de Tomoyo es el temor – me miro como si aquello fuera una tontería, así que era mejor aclararle el punto total – tiene miedo que tu solo quieras jugar con ella, o que te aburras y la dejes, ese ha sido su temor siempre, pero en verdad creo que aun siente algo por ti – parecía estar procesando lo que le dije, pero su rostro era inescrutable, y solo podía implicar que la respuesta que me daría no era la que yo esperaba –

-pues entonces mas en mi contra ¿no? ¿Cómo voy a luchar contra eso? No tengo como demostrarle que… no soy lo que piensa, al menos no con ella – esto era mas complicado de lo que esperaba, pero la verdad no había mucho problema con lo que tenia que hacer –

-claro que si es muy fácil – me miro esperando que le dijera la respuesta que podía solucionar uno de los mas grandes enigmas de su vida – ¡deja de actuar como un idiota! ¡Y no seas tan bruto con ella! – me miro por un momento como si no comprendiera que era lo que le estaba diciendo, o no le hubiera gustado, pero luego de un momento sonrió como si yo tuviera la razón –

-que… debo ser un Caballero – dijo como si no le estuviera dando una solución –

-si – lo vi dar un largo suspiro como si hacer eso conllevara un gran trabajo –

-eso no va con migo, no se como ser… dulce o tierno… nunca lo he necesitado –

-de verdad que no entiendo como las mujeres se fijan en ti… – sonrió de manera engreída y parecía dispuesto a explicármelo – ni quiero saberlo – le dije antes que en verdad iniciara con una explicación – pero podrías intentarlo, al menos amárrate la lengua antes de decir algo que no debas – eso no podía ser tan complicado –

-eso será muy difícil, sobre todo cuando ella responde a todas mi idioteces –

-eso solo demuestra que los dos son iguales, inténtalo, si te ganan la partida, pues ya no hay más que hacer – mi ultimo comentario no pareció gustarle mucho, pero era verdad, si ya daba por perdida la batalla no había mucho que hacer –

-gracias – dijo como si en verdad se sintiera ofendido con migo – bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, aun tenemos que pasar a la casa, y por la gente que vas a llevar – esto solo me hizo regresar a mis preocupaciones, este breve interludio me había servido para distraerme un poco, pero en verdad tenia mis propios problemas que enfrentar –

-si solo hay que esperar a… mi instructor – cada vez me estaba costando mas trabajo encontrar un nombre por el cual llamarlo, que haría cuando ya no fuera ni siquiera mi instructor, o ya no estuviera en el colegio, como debía dirigirme a él. Bueno tal vez para entonces él ya hubiera regresado al seminario, según lo que tenía entendido lo haría cuando acabara el año escolar, y no quedaba mucho tiempo para ello –

-bueno pues no tendremos que esperar mucho ahí viene – tuve cierta duda al girarme a verlo, la verdad aunque hubiéramos quedado que todo estaba igual, sabia que esto no seria del todo cierto, y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón confirmaban el hecho –

-buenas tardes – saludo cuando llego a nuestro lado, y fue hasta tenerlo frente a mi que me fije que no traía su uniforme, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo, solo que esta vez se había colocado una chaqueta, como podría controlarme viéndolo de esa forma –

-hola Shaoran ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Toya mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo –

-bien ¿tú como estas? – dijo respondiendo al gesto –

-pues… mas o menos, vine por algunas cosas y decidí pasar a dejarle el carro a mi hermanita – me miro y sabia que iba a intentar despeinarme, pero esta vez pude escaparme antes que lo hiciera, estaba demasiado centrada en ver al Padre, que… que haría cualquier cosas para evitar que obstruyera mi vista, definitivamente era mejor cuando no llevaba ropa normal, al menos era mi recordatorio que no debía acercarme a él, pero así… no duraría mucho en la contienda – además de ayudarle a la gente que va a llevar al rancho – observe su rostro cuando Toya dijo esto, la verdad me parecía que le había molestado un poco el que tuviera intenciones de llevar gente con nosotros, y no sabia por que, creí que así se iba a sentir mas cómodo –

-así claro, la compañía que vamos a tener – pero su tono solo me demostraba que en verdad no le gustaba nada esto, tampoco era que iba a distráeme tanto con eso, menos ahora que tenia un incentivo nuevo para participar y ganar en la competencia, estaba dispuesta a pasar practicando cada minuto que tuviéramos, y esto nos mantendría entretenidos a los dos –

-si, será que mejor que nos vayamos o se nos va hacer tarde – dijo mi hermano y emprendimos el camino hasta mi carro – ¿quieres conducir? – me pregunto cuando llegamos ofreciéndome las llaves, estaba segura que pensaba que me negaría, pero ya había recuperado el gusto por hacerlo, así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, sin pensarlo mas tome las llaves –

-claro que si – el conducir me mantendría entretenida en algo mas, porque sabia que este fin de semana no seria nada calmado, yo no era tan fuerte para resistir la tentación, y si tenia aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de estar cerca de él y probar de nuevo sus labios no dudaría ni un segundo hacerlo, así que todo dependía de él, era mejor que no me diera esa oportunidad, o me terminaría de convencer de hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo cambiar de opinión con respecto a su profesión, así me tocara recurrir a las artes de la seducción, mas le valía al Padre tener más fuerza de voluntad que yo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos, regrese con un nuevo capitulo, que espero hayan disfrutado, solo dejenme decirles que de aqui en adelante los capitulos se volveran mas "intensos" en varios sentidos, asi que seguro que los disfrutaran, he tratado de avanzar algo en el siguiente capitulo, asi que espero no tardarme mucho.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman siempre la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, y como pudieron leer voy a empezar a meter un poco mas de la historia de Tomoyo, se que no a todos les gusta como se esta dando esta parte de la historia, pero como les dije denle una oportinidad a esta trama. Ya me dicen que piensan de como se esta dando hasta ahora.

Sakura le va a complicar las cosas a Shaorona de aqui en adelante, asi que eso tambien sera interesante.

Por otra lado quiero decirle a mi amiga **Tulipan, **que me siento muy identificada con lo que pasaste, yo tambien perdi a mi perrita hace mas de un año, y hasta la fecha todavia me hace mucha falte, creo que nunca voy a dejar de extrañarla, asi que entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, ella era mi bebe y la habia tenido con migo 10 años, asi que su muerte tambien me afecto mucho, hasta ahora no he tenido el valor de tener otra, pero animo y ya veras que con el tiempo todo pasa.

No me queda mas que decirles que no se olviden de enviar sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, y nos leemos en la proxia

saludos


	15. Evadiendo los malos pensamientos

Si aunque no lo crean nuevo capitulo, estoy de regreso, no me había perdido, bueno solo quiero hacerle una sugerencia mientas leen una escena de este capitulo, por ahí menciono una canción en medio de una escena, los que quieran pueden buscarla y leerla con esa canción de fondo, como dije es solo una sugerencia, sin mas les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Sakura**

Pese a lo que pensé, conducir, no me había hecho precisamente apartar mis pensamientos de el Padre, sin poder evitarlo lo había estado viendo por el retrovisor todo el trayecto, deje de hacerlo cuando él lo percibió y me dio una sonrisa, que si seguía observando me haría perder el control del auto, así que era mejor centrarme en la carretera, no podía decir que fue un viaje incomodo, pero no habíamos tenido mucha conversación, Toya aun parecía estar en la luna, al parecer le había dado mucho en que pensar, y pues, el Padre y yo tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho que decirnos, me sentí aliviada cuando llegamos a nuestro primer destino.

-¿quieres que suba con tigo? – me pregunto Toya cuando me detuve frente al edificio –

-no es necesario, no creo tardarme mucho – Salí del coche y me encamine rápidamente hacia la entrada, la verdad no iba ser nada fácil resistirme este fin de semana, nada fácil –

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el padre con unos jeans ajustados, que le quedaban realmente bien, por suerte llegue rápidamente hasta el apartamento, solo fue necesario que llamara a la puerta una vez cuando puede escabuchar, los gritos de emoción.

-¡ya llegaron! ¡Ya llegaron! – La puerta no tardo en abrirse y dar paso a mi pequeña amiga, en su silla de ruedas, luciendo una gran sonrisa – ¡Sakura! – me agache para darle un abrazo –

-hola pequeña ¿Cómo estas? –

-muy contenta – eso no tenía ni que decírmelo era muy evidente –

-eso veo – dirigí mi vista hacia la mujer al lado de Azumi y he decir que ella no parecía nada contenta – hola Ayako –

-hola Sakura – me saludo sin mucho entusiasmo –

-¿sucede algo? –

-si, tuve un imprevisto de trabajo y no voy a poder ir con ustedes – eso no me gustaba nada, la verdad esperaba que ellas me acompañaran este fin de semana, prácticamente Azumi me había hecho prometerle que la llevaría con migo por dejarla abandonada todos estos fines de semana –

-pero… ¿dejara ir a la ametralladora de palabras? – Vi el rostro de mi amiga y en verdad se notaba muy triste por la respuesta que pudiera darme su madre –

-no estoy muy segura que sea lo correcto, si yo no la acompaño –

-descuide le aseguro que estará muy bien cuidada – eso podía asegurarlo, no era el hecho que fuera mi seguro este fin de semana, simplemente, quería que se alejara de la ciudad y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su rehabilitación – Amaya estará encantada con ella –

-por favor mami – dijo con un puchero, que estaba segura lograría dar resultado –

-esta bien – dijo aun no muy convencida – vas a tener que cargar con ella – me dijo, pero la verdad eso no seria ningún problema, podía entretenerla fácilmente –

-¡Si! – dijo ella victoriosa –

-lamento que no pueda ir con nosotros, le hubiera sentado muy bien el viaje – no paso desapercibido para mi, su rostro de cansancio, estaba segura que entre las terapias de Azumi y su trabajo estaba agotada, también quería darle un descanso a ella este fin de semana, peor no seria posible –

-lo se, pero… el trabajo es importante –

-lo comprendo – sabia a que se refería, ella había aceptado la ayuda de mis padres en todo lo referente a la recuperación de su hija, pero jamás lo hizo con el apoyo económico que ellos le hicieron, su trabajo era el que pagaba las cuentas, así que no podía darse el lujo de perderlo – en ese caso ¿estas lista? – le pregunte –

-¡lista! – dijo entusiasmada –

-bueno vámonos – me coloque tras ella para empezar a empujar su silla, a la vez que Ayako nos seguía trayendo su maleta, seguramente nos acompañaría hasta vernos partir –

Pese a todo lo que me esperaba este fin de semana, estaba decidía a centrarme en mis entrenamientos, y en hacer que Azumi se divirtiera mucho, eso tenia que ser suficiente para no darme lugar a pensar que se diera la oportunidad de besar al Padre nuevamente, él lograría mantener las distancias, después de todo estaba seguro de su convicción, y yo no haría nada para incitarlo a besarme, a menos que viera que había alguna posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de idea, o que él también lo deseara.

* * *

**Shaoran**

Tenia una sensación extraña en mi, no estaba seguro que era pero definitivamente no era buen indicio, todo el trayecto desde el colegio había estado viendo a la señorita Kinomoto por el espejo, no estaba seguro si ella hacia lo mismo ya que las gafas oscuras que llevaba no me permitía hacerlo, quizá solo estaba tratando de buscar en ella aquello que me hacia verla de manera tan diferente cuando no llevaba ese uniforme, pero definitivamente no había mucho que encontrar, sabia perfectamente que era lo que me pasaba cuando la veía así.

Esta prueba seria muy dura, definitivamente luchar contra el deseo carnal no era fácil, pero yo iba hacerlo, no volvería a flaquear, no podía hacerlo, tenia definido lo que quería hacer con mi vida, y si lograba superar este obstáculo, no habría nada que en impidiera hacer aquello que estaba seguro era mi vida, solo esperaba que esta niña no me lo pusiera mas difícil, por que he de decir que mientras esperamos que aparezcan con la "compañía" que tendremos este fin de semana, mi mente no ha dejado de maquinar sobre quien podría ser esa persona.

Pero de todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza, jamás imagine verla llegar con ellas, y de algún modo me sentí un tanto aliviado al ver que esa pequeña y su madre era la compañía que tendríamos, ambas tenia una sonrisa en sus rostros, se notaba que se tenían mucho aprecio, y la Señorita Kinomoto se comportaba muy diferente cuando estaba con la niña.

-bien, ya estamos listas podemos partir – dijo la señorita Kinomoto cuando llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos –

-¡hola Toya! – vi decir a la pequeña muy emocionada al verlo –

-hola Azumi – se acerco a ella y la cargo, la pequeña parecía muy contenta de verlo, no sabia que él fuera tan bueno con los niños – oye, parece que has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, y también has subido de peso – dijo esto como si fuera un cumplido, y ella sonrió complacida, luego centro su atención en la madre de la pequeña – ¿Cómo estas Ayako? – la mujer sonrió mientras le contestaba –

-con un poco mas de trabajo, pero bien en términos generales – no era la típica respuesta que alguien da –

-entonces el fin de semana te sentara muy bien – su rostro cambio ante esta afirmación –

-me temo que no voy a poder acompañarlos, tengo mucho trabajo y me es imposible dejarlo de lado por ahora –

-es una pena – se acerco más a ella y la vio fijamente – necesitas descansar un poco –

-ya habrá tiempo – ella alejo su mirada de él y la centro en su hija, por lo que Toya hizo lo mismo –

-¿Cómo vas con la terapia? – le pregunto él a la niña, que parecía feliz de estar con él –

-muy bien, ya puedo mover las piernas – dijo muy orgullosa y pude ver una sonrisa mas amplia en el rostro de de ella así como en el de su madre, me alegraba que la angustia que vivió el día de la operación de la pequeña, ahora estaba viendo los frutos de esa desesperación –

-¡eso es excelente! – En verdad parecía estar muy contento por esta noticia – así que dentro de poco podremos verte corriendo por todos lados –

-¡si! y también montando, porque Sakura prometió que iba a enseñarme a montar –

-bueno eso también puedo hacerlo yo – dijo viendo a su hermana que se había mantenido un poco al margen de la conversación al lado de la señora Ayako, limitándose a observarla como si estuviera planeando algo – de hecho monto mucho mejor que ella –

-eso no es cierto – dijo ella ofendida con el comentario –

-claro que si, yo seré quien te enseñe, es mas este fin de semana te voy a mostrar todo el rancho – los ojos de la niña parecieron brillar cuando él dijo esto –

-¿no tienes que trabajar? – Pregunto como si lo que él decía no fuera posible de realizar –

-por ti dejo todo el trabajo que tenga – se abrazo a él cuando le dijo esto, estaba visto que ella le tenía afecto a Toya, y yo estaba bastante sorprendido ante esto, no conocía este lado de él. Sentí la mirada de la niña posarse en mi, al parecer hasta ese momento se percato de mi presencia, y me reconoció –

-hola – me dijo separándose un poco de Toya, para verme mejor –

-hola pequeña – le conteste el saludo –

-¿usted también va a venir con nosotros? – me pregunto –

-si – le dije acercándome un poco más a ella –

-te había dicho que él era mi instructor – le dijo la señorita Kinomoto, quien hasta ese momento parecía estar bastante pensativa –

-si es cierto, ahora ya no es el profesor ogro – no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que me dijo, al recordar de donde venia la idea de ese sobrenombre, ella también esbozo una sonrisa, luego note que trataba de ocultarla –

-¿profesor ogro? – pregunto Toya, seguramente intrigado por el comentario –

-no, ya me quitaron ese apelativo – le dije y me brindo una sonrisa –

-bueno será mejor que nos marchemos, todavía tenemos que pasar a la casa – dijo Toya pero aun había algo que yo quería aclarar –

-¿son todas las personas que nos van acompañar? – Por la forma en que lo había dicho esperaba que fuera más gente –

-por ahora – dijo Toya, mientras llevaba a la pequeña al auto y la ubicaba en el asiento de atrás –

-¿Qué significa eso? – escuche que pregunto la señorita Kinomoto, y yo también me quede pensando un poco en sus palabra, daba a entender que alguien mas nos acompañaría –

-nada, súbete, vámonos – ella al parecer iba a interrogarlo más, pero fijo sus ojos en mi, y desistió de la idea, no entendí muy bien que significaba aquello – hasta luego Ayako, me dio gusto verte de nuevo –

-a mi también – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –

-hasta luego mami – dijo la niña despidiéndose de su madre, que se acerco hasta el auto para despedirse –

-pórtate bien Azumi, no le des problemas a Sakura y a Toya, si no será la primera y última vez que te deje ir –

-lo prometo me voy a portar muy bien – dijo con convicción –

-la vamos a cuidar mucho, descuide – dijo la señorita Kinomoto, se notaba que la señora Ayako estaba nerviosa por dejar ir a su hija sola, pero tampoco quería echarle a perder el viaje –

-nos vemos – dije a manera de despedida, tomando mi lugar en el auto – la señorita Kinomoto doblo la silla de ruedas y la metió al baúl, para luego retomar su puesto al volante del coche, donde ya se encontraba Toya en el asiento del copiloto, y yo me senté junto a la pequeña Azumi

-adiós mami – dijo de nuevo despidiéndose de su madre –

-adiós –

-le llamaremos cuando lleguemos – dijo Kinomoto, y emprendimos camino –

Hicimos una parada mas en la casa de los Kinomoto, esta vez no nos tardamos demasiado, y al menos no había ninguna bestia con intensiones de acecinarme, la Señora Kinomoto estuvo al pendiente de Azumi todo el rato que estuvimos ahí, al parecer el cariño por la niña era proveniente de toda esa familia, y no podía dejar de preguntarme a que se debía, claramente se notaba que no tenían ningún lazo de sangre entre ellos, así que debía deberse a algo mas. Y de nuevo mi curiosidad por conocer todo lo concerniente a ella avivaba, hasta ahora no había logrado saber que era lo que la agobiaba a veces, sabia que no era su enfermedad, ya que al parecer de nuevo estaba controlada, así que debía ser algo mas, y estaba seguro que esto tenia que ver con la pequeña.

Esperaba que cambiáramos de coche, pero al parecer ella no quería desprenderse de su auto, o tal vez era el hecho que aun íbamos a recoger más gente, ya que la camioneta nos iba a seguir en nuestro camino, aunque ninguno de nosotros iba en ella, más bien parecía como una especie de escolta, no quise preguntar a que era debido, y tampoco era algo que me concerniera, tal vez se trataba solo de una protección.

Emprendimos camino y no habíamos avanzado mucho cuando, me percate que la pequeña había encontrado una caja de regalo en el asiento del coche, y la mirada de Toya rápidamente se volvió a ella.

-¿de quien es este regalo? – Pregunto mientras miraba atenta el paquete envuelto por un papel plateado y un listón azul, vi a la señorita Kinomoto dirigirle una mirada a su hermano –

-no es de nadie, si gustas puedes abrirlo – le dijo Toya –

-¿de verdad? – Pregunto ella más emocionada ante la idea de abrir el presente –

-claro, adelante – la animo él, y sin esperar más ella se dispuso hacer lo que le había dicho, y su rostro se ilumino mucho cuando termino con su trabajo –

-¡Chocolates! – dijo muy emocionada al descubrir lo que envolvía aquel papel plateado –

-¿te gustan? – Pregunto Toya con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, mientras se giraba un poco para ver mejor a la niña –

-a quien no – dijo como si la pregunta fuera un insulto, y él pareció sentirse más complacido con esta respuesta –

-bueno pues en ese caso son todos tuyos – le dijo –

-¡¿en serio? –

-claro – no espero que le dijera más, y se dispuso abrir la caja de chocolates, tuvo un poco de dificultad en esto, por lo que le ayude, cuando acabo tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca

-¡están muy ricos! –

-pues me alegra que alguien los aprecie, de ahora en adelante la única chica a la que le comprare chocolates serás tu, las demás… no los merecen – por la forma en que lo dijo me pregunte quien era la dueña original de los chocolates, porque era evidente que si decía eso, era porque se los habían rechazado –

-no te los vayas a comer todos de una vez, luego no hay quien te aguante – escuche decir a la señorita Kinomoto, y la pequeña puso una cara de fastidio mientras la veía por el espejo retrovisor, ese gesto me era familiar, no dudaba de quien lo había aprendido, y lo que esperaba conseguir con eso – además se supone que vamos a comer pizza – esta frase pareció animarla de nuevo – vamos a guardarlos para después, dáselos a Toya – no muy convencida entrego la caja, me sorprendió un poco esta actitud de ella, cualquiera pensaría que no tendría que privar a la pequeña de nada, pero si lo hacia era porque en verdad tenia cierto grado de responsabilidad con ella, debía tomarse muy en serio su papel de casi hermana mayor –

Hicimos una última parada para efectivamente comprar la pizza, algunas bebidas, y una que otra golosina, lo cual me parecía que iba en contra del comentario que había hecho sobre los dulces y Azumi, esperaba que los pudiera controlar. Debo decir que fue un paseo bastante ameno el recorrido hasta el rancho, no había tensión en el ambiente, bueno salvo por el hecho que nos advirtió que no quería ni una sola mancha de comida en su auto, por lo demás todo fluyo normalmente, al parecer eso que había dicho ella sobre que la compañía nos haría sentirnos bien a ambos, era cierto, pero que pasaría cuando inevitablemente tuviéramos que estar solos, estaba seguro que la incomodidad y la tensión regresarían a nosotros, quizá si era buena idea, que alguien siempre nos acompañara en todo momento.

-bien llegamos – dijo ella cuando se detuvo cerca de la casa, Toya fue el primero en salir del auto, esperaba que se dirigiera a sus obligaciones, pero contrario a eso abrió la puerta de atrás y saco Azumi de ahí cargándola y caminando con ella por el lugar –

-es muy bonito – dijo la pequeña viendo a todo a su alrededor con fascinación, y él la levanto mas hasta subirla a sus hombros, al parecer no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla en su silla de ruedas –

-claro que es bonito, es el lugar mas bonito del mundo – dijo él con el orgullo reflejado en su voz – bien ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – le pregunto y ella pareció pensarlo –

-ver los caballos – dijo decidida –

-hay alguien a quien quiero ver antes que a los caballos – dijo la Señorita Kinomoto acercándose a ellos, y me pregunte quien podría ser mas importante que sus caballos, no tarde en recibir una respuesta, cuando vi una figura azulada correr como un bólido hasta donde ella se encontraba –

Ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, el animal se le fue encima tirándola al suelo, pero pese a molestarse reía abiertamente.

-¡Cancerbero! Te extrañe mucho, hermoso – dijo mientras acariciaba al perro, que de nuevo me parecía un cachorrito, y no el imponente animal que hasta hace solo un par de semanas había tratado de destrozarme el brazo, y además había hecho que me atendiera un veterinario – que bueno que ya estas bien – dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero no podía hacerlo con el perro sobre ella lamiendo su cara y mostrándose feliz de ver a su dueña – ya, quítate de encima – el obedeció de inmediato, dándole espacio, ella se sentó – ven acá – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y mimaba, y el parecía fascinado, de alguna manera me alegraba que estuviera bien, era evidente que si le sucedida algo, ella lo pasaría muy mal, y no me gustaría volver a verla triste, mucho menos llorando, me provocaba un sentimiento extraño ver eso –

-te dije que ya estaba bien – dijo Toya llegando junto a ella, aun con Azumi en sus hombros, quien reía ante la escena que presentaba su amiga –

-si eso parece – ella se alejo un poco del animal, y tomo su pata para mirarla, al parecer la recuperación había sido muy buena, nadie pensaría que estuvo a punto de morir – me alegra verte bien – dijo mientras de nuevo lo abrazaba, en verdad ese animal recibía muchos mimos –

Vi a Toya agacharse y dejar que la pequeña se sentada sobre el suelo, de inmediato el animal también se fue sobre ella, y pese a lo que esperaba, ella no se asusto, al contrario reía mucho.

-¡hola Cancerbero! – le dijo Azumi tratando de quitárselo de encima, mientras el lamía su cara –

-ya Cancerbero quieto – le ordeno la señorita Kinomoto y el animal obedeció, de verdad no comprendía como podía dominar así de fácil a ese perrote, pero era agradable verla comportarse de una manera tan infantil –

-niña levántate del suelo, eso no es propio de una señorita – vimos aparecer a la señora Amaya, quien tenia un rostro disgustado por la escena, pero se notaba que no era un gesto sincero –

-Amaya, no estoy para regaños – se puso de pie, y se dirigió a saludar a la mujer – que gusto verte – dijo mientras la abrazaba, y ella respondió igual –

-que bueno que ya están aquí, tu mamá llamo hace un rato preguntando si ya habían llegado –

-en un rato le llamo, para que no se preocupe – Toya levanto de nuevo Azumi del suelo y la llevo hasta la mujer para presentársela, ella parecía fascinada de conocer a la niña, en verdad toda la familia tenia ese aprecio por ella, me había perdido viendo la escena, que no me percate de nada mas a mi alrededor, hasta que un sonido me alerto que no debía alegrarme mucho de estar cerca de el –

El perrito me miraba cauteloso, mientras me gruñía. Al parecer aun no me apreciaba mucho y eso que le había salvado la vida, me quede quieto viéndolo fijamente, no parecía tener intensiones de atacarme, pero aun así sus gruñidos era un signo que no debía moverme demasiado.

-¡Cancerbero! Quieto – escuche que la señorita Kinomoto le dijo – ven acá – el obedeció hasta estar a su lado – lo siento, parece que aun no liman asperezas –

-parece que no – dije dando un suspiro de alivio, me preguntaba si había decidido tener un perro de ese tamaño para mantener a alguien alejado de ella, porque en verdad que intimidaba, ahora me preguntaba como tuve el valor de irme sobre el para inmovilizarlo, debió ser la adrenalina del momento, porque era algo que no volvería hacer –

-oye, después que él te salvo la vida deberías estar mas agradecido y no tratar de atacarlo – le dijo como si lo estuviera reprendiendo y el la entendiera –

-no te preocupes – me dijo Toya – regularmente el es así con todos los desconocidos, especialmente si son hombres – eso ya lo había notado – será bueno que trates de ganártelo – ¿acaso eso era posible? –

-si hay alguna forma de hacerlo díganmelo –

Estuvimos un rato mas afuera conversando, hasta que Azumi insistió en querer ver los caballos, y Toya se la llevo a los establos seguidos de la señora Amaya, hasta ese momento la conversación entre todos había sido muy fluida, pero nuevamente el ambiente se torno un tanto tenso cuando solo quedamos nosotros dos, esto iba ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y definitivamente se comprobó mi teoría que era mejor si no estábamos solos. Así que hice lo más prudente, buscar un tema de conversación y tratar de empezar cuanto antes con nuestro trabajo para mantenernos ocupados.

-no sabia que su hermano fuera tan bueno con los niños – dije esperando aliviar la tensión, de nuevo me parecía que estaba intentando no mirarme directamente, y esto no nos llevaría a ningún lado –

-bueno creo que él tampoco lo sabía hasta que conoció Azumi – dijo aun sin mirarme –

-parece que ella le tiene aprecio – soltó una leve carcajada –

-aprecio es poco, ella "adora" a Toya, tal vez sea la forma en que la trata, como si lo que ella deseara hacer fuera lo mas importante –

-si, lo note – de nuevo ese silencio incomodo, al parecer tampoco seria tan fácil encontrar un modo de no sentirnos así, y esto no estaba bien – creo que debemos empezar a trabajar cuando antes, es el ultimo fin de semana que tenemos para practicar – al fin ella decidió mirarme –

-si, es lo mejor, necesito mejorar muchas cosas – empezó a caminar rumbo a los establos, no sin antes tomar su equipo, y yo la seguí a cierta distancia –

Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde estaba el caballo quien ya estaba preparado, así que lo tomo de las riendas para dirigirlo hasta el campo de entrenamiento. El animal parecía ansioso, me preocupaba un poco eso, esperaba que pudiera manejarlo.

Cuando llegamos ahí nos encontramos con Azumi y Toya, que se dispusieron a tomar un buen lugar para ver la practica, al parecer él le decía que era lo que la señorita Kinomoto haría, y le explicaba un poco el recorrido, ella parecía estar muy atenta, aun mantenía a la pequeña sobre sus hombros, al parecer así seria todo el día. Me acerque a la señorita Kinomoto, para darle algunas indicaciones que la otra vez no había hecho, la verdad ella era buena en esto, solo era cuestión que no tratara de acelerar mucho las cosas, ese era su principal problema y al parecer el caballo era igual. Cuando acabe con las indicaciones me hice a un lado y ella camino hacia al caballo mientras terminaba de colocar su casco.

-estas listo Sleipnir – le dijo mientras lo acariciaba, aun me divertía un poco escuchar ese nombre, quería ver las caras de las demás participantes cuando lo oyeran – parece que estas ansioso – al menos ella también se había dado cuenta de este hecho, lo acaricio tratando de tranquilizarlo – pues este fin de semana tu y yo vamos a trabajar mucho, así que liberaras todos esos bríos – esta vez parecía mas decidida a trabajar, y al hablarle al caballo se tranquilizo un poco, había notado que tenia ese habito de hablarle como si el la entendiera, y lo mas admirable era que el animal respondía como si en verdad la entendiera, se tranquilizo con sus palabras–

Estuvimos lo que resto del día trabajando, mientras lo hiciéramos no habrían esos silencios incómodos, y yo podría mantener mis pensamientos alejados de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la atracción física hacia ella, tenia que ser firme, así tuviera que volverme un tempano de hielo, no flaquearía más, que clase de sacerdote seria si no podía ni siquiera enfrentar esta prueba.

.

.

.

La vi arrojar el casco contra el suelo, en verdad se veía molesta, y no me parecía la mejor actitud. Al parecer tenia la manía de arrojar cosas al piso cuando estaba fastidiada, ya la había visto hacerlo con el inhalador, y ahora el que la pagaba era el pobre casco.

-ya deja de hacer berrinche tampoco es el fin de mundo – le dijo su hermano, que aun tenia a la pequeña en sus hombros – ya mañana podrás seguirlo intentando – en eso tenia que estar de acuerdo con él, no era para tanto, pero ahora también me daba cuenta que ella era un tanto perfeccionista –

Había tenido problemas con realizar un salto doble, y por mas que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría, solo era cuestión de un poco de practica, y aunque no lo hiciera, lograría siempre una buena puntuación, pero para ella no era suficiente esto, tenia que lograrlo, y de no ser porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la hora de la cena, y que no se podía seguir practicando por la oscuridad, aun seguiría ahí intentando ese salto.

-¡para ti es fácil decirlo, tengo que lograr hacer ese salto! – dijo ella un molesta mientras levantaba el casco del suelo –

-tienes todo el día de mañana para hacerlo, ahora ya es muy tarde – dijo Toya, y ella dio un gran suspiro admitiendo este hecho, seria bueno que tuviéramos una charla con respecto a ese tema, no era bueno que se desesperara de esa manera, no lograría nada así –

-vaya, ya era hora que llegaran, la cena esta lista, así que quiero a todos en la mesa – dijo la señora Amaya – pero se asean primero, deprisa –

-ya vamos – dijo ella mientras subía con cierto desgano las escaleras –

A la hora de la cena, parecía estar de mejor humor, había compartido tiempo con su amiga y eso la había animado, aunque aun podía notar ese gesto de disgusto, definitivamente deberíamos tener esa charla, aunque tuviera que estar a solas con ella, no era muy prudente pero no tenia opción. Estuvimos un rato mas conversando, hasta que llego la hora de retirarnos, Toya fue el primero en hacerlo, ya que había pasado todo el día al pendiente de la niña, seguramente tenia cosas por hacer, se despido y salió de la casa, no sin antes prometerle a Azumi que mañana la llevaría a montar, cosa que logro animarla mucho, llegamos a la sala, la señorita Kinomoto empujaba la silla de la niña, mientras conversaba con ella, cuando llegamos ahí, no pude evitar fijar mi vista en el perro que estaba echado a un lado de un enorme piano, aunque por el momento no parecía estar pensando en atacarme era mejor no exponerme, lo mejor era que me retirara, ya que nos esperaba un día muy arduo mañana, si seguía con ese humor incluso podríamos terminar discutiendo.

-Sakura, toca el piano, hace mucho que no lo haces – escuche decir a la pequeña –

-no creo que este de ánimos para hacerlo – dijo ella, estaba visto que podía llegar a ser muy persistente, si aun la preocupaba ese salto, que yo sabía podía resolver sin dificultad –

-anda, tú siempre has dicho que te anima hacerlo, toca algo –

-tal vez sea buena idea que lo haga – dije acercándome a ella, y olvidándome por completo de mis intenciones de encerrarme en mi habitación para huir del hecho de no querer estar a solas con ella – debe despejar su mente, si sigue concentrada en que no puede realizar el salto, no lograra hacerlo – su mirada estaba fija en mi –

-no soy muy buena con el piano – sonreí ante su comentario, ya que era mentira, había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla y sabía que era buena –

-eso no importa, si el hacerlo consigue relajarla no habrá problema –

-OK, veremos que hay – dijo mientras llegaba hasta el piano y revisaba las partituras que había sobre él, Azumi se quedo a mi lado por lo que ambos nos acomodamos para escucharla, como si fuéramos su publico cerca de un sillón que había junto al piano, vi de nuevo al perro, pero parecía estar bastante tranquilo, así que esperaba que no me atacara –

Azumi bostezo, por lo visto no duraría mucho tiempo despierta, pero no quise decirle nada a la señorita Kinomoto, ya que estaba seguro que le haría bien despejar su mente, la otra vez que la escuche tocar el piano había sido después de su crisis de asma, y la pequeña había comentado que el tocar la hacia sentir mejor, suponía que era como liberar su frustración.

Eligio una pieza luego de un rato de revisar las partituras, la coloco y dio un gran suspiro antes de posar sus manos sobre las teclas, y dejar que la música empezara a fluir, no tarde mucho en reconocer la sinfonía que tocaba, y al igual que la otra vez, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y dejarme envolver por las notas que salían del piano, olvidándome por completo de la persona que tocaba, y solo disfrutar de la sinfonía. "Sueño de amor," era la pieza que ella tocaba, sonreí cuando repare en el nombre de la melodía, y sin que pudiera evitarlo las imágenes del día de la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres, llegaron a mi mente, verla llegar vestida de esa manera, su mirada, su sonrisa, no pude evitar recordar el rose de sus labios, y la sensación de calor que su cuerpo me transmitió, sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y sentir el deseo recorrer mi cuerpo producido por el contacto de su labios con los míos, era… me reprendí a mi mismo por estos pensamientos y abrí mis ojos abruptamente, la música seguía fluyendo, la pieza que tocaba llegaba a sus notas mas intensas, la mire mientras la ejecutaba, observe a la pequeña junto a mi que se había quedado dormida, y como por inercia me levante de mi lugar para llegar junto al piano y verla tocar las notas de la melodía, estaba tan inmersa en lo que hacia que no había notado mi presencia. No quería interrumpirla, se notaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, pero no pude evitarlo, no me haría bien seguirla viendo de esta forma.

-es muy buena tocando el piano, esa pieza de Lisztes difícil – dije muy bajo, ella siguió tocando y no despego su vista del piano así que supuse que no me había escuchado –

-sueño de amor – la escuche susurrar por lo bajo luego de un momento, mientras hizo una breve pausa, y posaba sus manos de nuevo en las teclas suavemente, tocando la ultima parte de la melodía, no pude evitarlo y me senté a su lado en el taburete solo escuchando la música, que estaba por llegar a su final, cerrando nuevamente mis ojos, y rezando porque esas imágenes no me abarcaran nuevamente, me perdí en las notas –

Cuando termino, abrí los ojos, y di un leve aplauso, ella poso sus ojos en mí, nos miramos fijamente por un rato. No sabía si era impresión mía, o había un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero la tensión que había hasta hace un rato, en ella había desaparecido, se notaba serena, la música había surtido efecto en su humor, de nuevo sonreía, lo cual me hizo no poder apartar mi mirada de su rostro.

-¿se siente mas tranquila? – dije aun hablando bajo sin quitar mis ojos de su facciones ahora relajadas –

-si, me siento mejor – dijo también hablando bajo, no sabía muy bien por que lo hacíamos, pero era como no querer romper ese ambiente que se había formado por el efecto de la música –

-no es bueno que se ofusque de esa manera – le dije – no lograra nada, tiene que liberar su mente, de lo contrario no lograra realizar ese salto –

-lo se, tratare de tranquilizarme – note que se acerco mas a mi, y de nuevo podía percibir esa forma de actuar tan… atrayente, ella me miraba fijamente, no podía permitir que su mirada me afectara de esa manera, no podía doblegarme por un instinto humano tan primitivo, no debía hacerlo. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro, ¿a que hora se había acercado tanto? – Gracias, por todo lo que esta haciendo por mi – la sentí susurrar muy cerca de mis labios, y de nuevo pude sentir el inminente deseo de besar los de ella, de nuevo tenia la tentación frente a mi, y sabia que cada vez seria mas difícil de resistir, pero tenia que lograrlo –

-no tiene nada que agradecer – dije mientras me alejaba de ella, poniéndome de pie, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros, o no seria capaz de lograr resistirme –

Dio un suspiro de frustración y se puso en pie, poso sus ojos en la niña que dormía plácidamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-será mejor que lleve Azumi a su cuarto, debe estar muy cansada – escucharla decir eso fue un alivio para mi mente, mas no para mi cuerpo, que aun parecía querer sentir su contacto, aunque fuera tan leve –

La vi detenerse antes de llegar a la niña, y mirarme de nuevo, camino los pocos pasos que nos separaban y me miro intensamente.

-si tengo mucho que agradecerle – dijo al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al mío, deteniéndose justo para que nuestros labios se rozaran de una manera casi imperceptible, estaba dispuesto alejarla de mi cuando sentí que depositaba un leve beso en la comisura de mis labios, y se detuvo ahí por un momento, solo haciendo una sutil presión – que pase… buenas noches – susurro contra mi rostro y se alejo de mi, tomando a la niña en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto –

Yo me quede ahí sin saber muy bien como reaccionar o que era lo que implicaba ese gesto de su parte, esta vez no se había tratado de una forma de agradecerme, más bien era como si… me estuviera provocando, pero no podía ser eso, ella no podía estar tratando de… seducirme, ¿con que objetivo? No, seguramente era yo quien estaba pensando mas de la cuenta en lo que no debía, tal vez lo que me molestaba era el hecho que se estaba poniendo a prueba mi abstinencia y esto no me hacia sentir cómodo, lo mejor era que dejara de pensar tonterías, y orar mucho, porque estaba seguro que necesitaría de mucha fortaleza, para seguir adelante con esto, al menos este seria el ultimo fin de semana que pasaríamos juntos, y no podía permitirme estar con ella a solas nuevamente, no seria nada cómodo, sobre todo para mi recién descubierta debilidad.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Toya, la idea que en verdad quisiera disculparse con migo y que hasta se tomara la molestia de darme un presente – que yo termine arrojando al suelo – no me dejaba tranquila, abría deseado creerle desde el principio, pero la forma en que se comporto no me dejo pensar que era sincero en su petición, como puedo creerle cuando delante de mis compañeras, se comporto con migo como si no existiera, era un idiota, al menos la mayoría de la veces.

Porque Toya podía ser un patán idiota, y un tipo muy molesto, pero… cuando se lo proponía también podía ser muy galante, capaz de envolver a cualquier mujer con su mirada y en sus palabras, cuando las decía de esa forma tan… cautivante y seductora, como lo había hecho esa vez que deje de verlo como mi fastidioso primo, el día en que me di cuenta por que las mujeres terminaban embobadas con él, el mismo día que yo caí en su hechizo.

* * *

- Flash back -

_Ese sábado por la tarde había llegado a la casa de mi prima esperando poder hablar con ella, necesitaba desahogarme, había pasado un momento muy vergonzoso, bueno en ese tiempo me parecía que lo era, cuando llegue me dijeron que Sakura no estaba, pero no tardaría en regresar, así que subí a su habitación para esperarla, no quería llegar a mi casa y enfrentarme a los cuestionamientos de mi madre sobre porque estaba llorando, sabia que le parecía una tontería si se lo contaba, y en verdad lo era, era una tontería, pero aun así no pude evitar llorar._

_Me había dejado caer en la cama de mi prima cubriéndome el rostro con las manos para ocultar mi llanto, jamás imagine que justo en ese momento escucharía una voz que siempre me había parecido molesta. _

_-Tomoyo ¿estas bien? – me incorpore rápidamente cuando su pregunta llego a mis oídos, note que había dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta, y él había entrado seguramente al escucharme llorar, limpie mis lagrimas y trate de ocultar mi rostro de él, sabia que se burlaría de mi si se enteraba porque estaba en ese estado –_

_-si claro – le respondí restándole importancia a lo que veía, esperaba que se fuera y me dejara tranquila, no estaba para sus bromas o burlas – _

_-estas llorando – pero estaba visto que no iba a irse así nada mas, entro al cuarto y se paro frente a mi – ¿Qué tienes? – No sabía si era impresión mía o que, pero me parecía que en verdad había preocupación en su pregunta, pero debía estarlo imaginando –_

_-nada, una tontería – de verdad quería que se fuera y me dejara sola, porque no lo entendía, hasta este momento no me había girado a verlo mantenía mi vista hacia cualquier punto donde no estuviera su figura, de hecho tenia los ojos cerrados, escuche pasos, y supuse que se había marchado, por lo que abrí los ojos y mire al frente, pero lo que menos imagine, era encontrarme su imagen agachada frente a mi para quedar a mi altura, de nuevo trate de esquivar mis ojos de él, pero no me lo permitió, tomo mi barbilla suavemente y me hizo mirarlo, parecía estar examinando mi rostro –_

_-no puede tratarse de una tontería si estas llorando así – no había ningún rastro de burla en su voz, de hecho su rostro me decía que verdaderamente estaba preocupado –_

_-en este caso si lo es – trate de nuevo de alejarme de él, pero hizo un poco mas de presión sobre mi mentón, sin llegar hacerme daño, y con su otra mano tomo una de las mías, en ese momento su tacto me aprecio tan cálido y protector que no hice ningún intento por alejarme –_

_-¿te peleaste con Sakura? – me limite a negar con la cabeza, de cuando acá el podía comportarse así de lindo con migo – ¿entonces? – En verdad parecía estar interesado por saber que me sucedía – _

_-ya te dije, no es nada, solo… - me sentí tentada a contarle lo que me sucedía, pero estaba segura que me diría que era una tonta y una niña inmadura al llorar por una estupidez, ya que no podía alejar mi rostro, aparte mis ojos de él, viendo mis manos, aun sostenía la mía con la suya y ver eso me produjo un cosquilleo en mi estomago – _

_-¿es un… muchacho? – levante mi mirada cuando dijo esto, no había sonado ofensivo, mas bien era como si estuviera tratando de adivinar si eso me tenia así –_

_-algo así – era la persona con la que menos quería hablar de esto, su rostro cambio y se torno molesto, sabia que ahora si iniciaría con sus burlas –_

_-¿algún tipo te lastimo?, porque si es así, yo me voy asegurar que no vuelva hacerlo… - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo me imagine menos que reaccionara así, apretó un poco mas fuerte mi mano, y en verdad parecía estar molesto por lo que sea que me hubieran hecho –_

_-no, nada de eso, fue muy sincero con migo – aun estaba un poco consternada por su reacción así que no pensé mucho en lo que dije –_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto un tanto inquiero por mis palabras –_

_-eso, que fue sincero, y me dijo que no estaba interesado en que fuéramos más que amigos, aunque le gustaba mucho estar con migo, no estaba listo para algo mas serio – recordarlo me hizo sentir mal nuevamente, era una forma muy sutil de decirme que no le gustaba en verdad – quizá no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta – baje de nuevo mi mirada, no entendía porque le estaba contando todo esto, no era algo que a él le importara, y seguramente iba a decirme que en verdad yo no podía gustarle a ningún chico, porque era una niña tonta y sin gracia –_

_-eso no puede ser posible – levanto mi rostro haciendo que lo viera de frente, había acercado mas su rostro a mi, y tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios, me veía de una forma tan tierna que por un momento me perdí en sus ojos –_

_-¿Por… qué no? – pregunte con cierta dificultad, no podía apartar mis ojos de él, era como si tuvieran algo que me atrajera –_

_-porque eres muy bonita – me quede en blanco cuando me dijo esto, era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar de él, sobre todo por la seguridad con la que lo dijo, con ese tono de voz tan particular de él –_

_-tú… - no sabia muy bien que contestarle, seguramente solo estaba tratando de levantarme el animo, y me decía eso, como se lo hubiera dicho a Sakura – tu le dices eso a todas, así que tu opinión no cuenta mucho – sonrió mas ante mis palabras, y note que su sonrisa también estaba empezando a inquietarme, no supe porque pero mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido –_

_-tal vez, pero… a ti te lo digo de verdad, eres muy bonita Tomoyo, mas que bonita, cualquiera debería sentirse orgulloso de ser tu novio, y no andar con miedos estúpidos – dijo estas palabras tan lento, con tanto sentimiento, como si no quisiera que me quedara ninguna duda de lo que me decía, todo lo que dijo calo profundo en mi interior, en verdad él pensaba eso de mi, ¿de verdad le parecía bonita? Después de ver las mujeres con las había salido, no podía creer en esto –_

_-pues no es así… - no se porque me pareció que en ese momento no me refería precisamente al chico que me había hecho llorar –_

_-entonces el tipo debe ser un idiota, ¿Qué mas puede pedir? Eres bonita, inteligente, dulce, hasta divertida, cuando quieres – no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo esto ultimo, porque debía admitir que si habían ocasiones en las que nos habíamos divertido juntos, sentí un cambio en sus ojos ante mi gesto, nunca había sentido una mirada así sobre mi, era muy intensa, sonrió mas y fue ahí que note lo atractivo que era – lo ves, también tienes una hermosa sonrisa – la mano con la que sostenía mi barbilla se movió de ahí a mi mejilla lo sentí limpiar el rastro de lagrimas que aun tenia, y mirarme directamente a los ojos – y unos hermosos ojos, que no deberían derramar lagrimas, menos por alguien que no lo merece –me acaricio el rostro tiernamente sin dejar de sonreírme, nunca nadie me había hablado así, mucho menos me había dicho palabras como esas, y de esa manera – ningún idiota debe hacerte llorar, tu mereces lo mejor del mundo – _

_Lo que le siguió a eso me dejo completamente paralizada, sin necesidad de levantarse del piso, acerco su rostro al mío, y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto de sus labios, mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, lo sentía latir en mis orejas._

_-no quiero verte así de triste ¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte? – no parecía estármelo preguntando a mi, y si lo hacia yo no era capaz de darle una respuesta coherente. Lo sentí levantarse y halarme un poco, ya que en ningún momento había soltado mi mano – ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, necesitas distraerte – me resiste un poco hacer lo que me decía – cuando veas de nuevo al tipo ese, levantas el rostro y te muestras digna, que vea de lo que se perdió – sonreí sinceramente cuando dijo esto – eso, sonríe, te ves mas hermosa cuando lo haces, y tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial – no pude evitar agachar mi rostro, estaba segura que incluso estaba sonrojada, esto no era normal, tiro de nuevo de mi, y no pude resistirme a seguirlo, estaba conociendo un lado de él tan diferente, seguramente era así como se comportaba cuando estaba con sus muchas novias, ya que Sakura y yo siempre nos habíamos preguntado ¿Qué le veían la mujeres? Pero en ese momento yo estaba empezando a descubrirlo –_

_- fin flash back -_

* * *

Pero todo lo que decía eran mentiras, y lo había comprobarlo el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando solo unos minutos después de haberme dicho que quería intentar algo con migo, se estaba besuqueando con la zorra de Akizuki, ni siquiera pudo elegir alguien decente tuvo que meterse con una golfa, pero yo no iba a soportarlo mas, no, eso era pasado, y estaba segura que el jamás cambiaria, no se había mostrado nada molesto cuando Omura prácticamente se le insinuó, así que lo mejor era que yo siguiera con mis planes.

Me levante y fui hasta la mesa de noche para abrir el cajón, de donde tome el numero de teléfono que me había dado mi prima, lo mire por un momento, seria correcto hacerlo, que podía perder, tal vez el era la persona que necesitaba para sacarme a Toya de la cabeza, no lo pensé por mas tiempo y tome el teléfono marcando el numero. Escuche el tono de llamada, pero no lo contestaban, tal vez no había sido buena idea, después de todo era un arrebato, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche su voz…

-_hola _– dude en contestar ¿Qué debía decirle? – _¿Quién es? Conteste_ – sonaba un tanto molesto, quizá lo había interrumpido en algo importante –

-Eriol Hirawizawua… –

-_si soy yo ¿Quién habla?_ – Ya había hecho lo más difícil, que más daba –

-soy… Tomoyo… - mi nombre no pareció decirle nada – Sakura me dio tu numero –

-¡_vaya! Que grata sorpresa, estaba empezando a pensar que nunca me llamarías_ – bueno no podía decir que sonaba extremadamente sorprendido, pero al menos estaba complacido con mi llamada –

-he estado bastante ocupada, y no había encontrado el momento – eso no era del todo mentira –

-_bueno, ahora que lo haz hecho, seria una tontería perder mas el tiempo, quiero volver a verte_ – vaya en verdad que era directo, aunque creo que era otro termino el que Sakura había usado para describirlo –

-no te parece que vas un poco rápido –

-_oye me costo trabajo encontrarte la pista, no voy a ceder tan fácil_ – si, seguramente había intentado mucho buscarme, me dije con sarcasmo, a parte era un exagerado – _podemos salir hoy, tengo algo que hacer pero puedo cancelarlo _– mire la hora, la verdad no era un horario muy decente para salir, tal vez cabria aclararle que aun era menor de edad – aunque no por mucho tiempo – y que estaba bajo el dominio de una madre un tanto… impositiva, pero no lo consideraba apropiado para iniciar una relación con alguien como él –

-no lo hagas, por que hoy no será posible –

-_bien como quieras_ – no sonaba nada dolido, pero la verdad no podía esperar nada diferente – _en ese caso que te parece mañana_ – al menos sabía que no se rendía tan fácil –

Iba a contestarle que si, pero recordé que mi madre estaría en casa todo el día, así que no tendría oportunidad de salir sin que ella se enterara.

-me temo que mañana soy yo la que tienen un compromiso – lo sentí reír levemente –

-_no me digas que solo me llamaste para decirme que no puedes verme_ – ahora fui yo la que rió, ese no era mi objetivo –

-no fue solo para eso, además tú fuiste quien me pidió que te llamara –

-_pero yo te dije ya el asunto por el que quería hablarte_ – bien tenia que pensar que invitarme a salir había sido el asunto, y bueno estaba segura que el domingo si tendría oportunidad de escaparme un rato, así que porque no quedar claros de una vez –

-OK, en ese caso que tal pasado mañana – sentí como si lo estuviera analizando, como me dijera que no podía ese día tampoco, no sabría cuando mas podría verlo, ya que en la semana no era posible, si estaba encerrada en el colegio y tampoco pensaba decirle que estaba estudiando en un internado de monjas, al menos no por el momento –

-_bueno no acostumbro mucho salir ese día, pero tratándose de ti acepto_ – lo dijo como si en verdad esto representara un sacrificio –

-supongo que debo agradecer ese gesto –

-_claro y antes de que te arrepientas, dime a donde pasó por ti_ – no me sonaba a que me estuviera preguntando era como si ya estuviera decidido que el me recogería, pero tampoco era una buena idea que lo hiciera, lo que menos quería era arriesgarme a que mamá me descubriera, no definitivamente no era nada prudente que se acercara a mi casa –

-creo que será mejor que nos veamos en un punto neutro –

-_bien dime donde, por ser la primera vez que salimos voy a complacerte en todo_ – había algo de doble sentido en esa frase que me causo gracia, me habría gustado ver su cara cuando le dijera lo que tenia en mente para nuestra salida –

-que te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial, tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahí, y creo que es un buen lugar de encuentro – por el silencio que se hizo estaba segura que la idea no era precisamente de su agrado –

-_solo porque ya te había dicho que te iba a complacer, porque no es para nada lo que tenía pensado hacer_ –

-bueno pues es lo que hay, tú decides –

-_muy bien donde te veo_ – estaba visto que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad y yo tampoco, así que estaba decidido, saldría con Eriol, y vería hasta donde llegaban las cosas, sabia que no era precisamente un hombre para una relación seria, pero no había que perder, no podía ser peor que mi querido "primito", no él tenia que ser diferente, no podía caer de nuevo con alguien que no me apreciara como era debido –

Luego de acodar nuestro punto de encuentro estuvimos conversando un rato mas, estaba segura que salir con alguien era lo que necesitaba para apartar de mi cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Toya, porque haría todo lo posible por fijarme en otro hombre, no estaba dispuesta a seguir pensando en él, no cuando estaba visto que yo no significaba lo mismo que él significaba para mi, no importaba cuanto me costara lo apartaría de mi mente y lo mas importante de mi corazón.

* * *

**Sakura**

No podía creer lo que había hecho, en que estaba pensando, todo lo que me había relajado tocando el piano se había venido abajo cuando escuche su voz, había hecho acopio de mis fuerzas para terminar la pieza que tocaba, y para rematar se le ocurre sentarse a mi lado, me perdí cuando vi sus ojos frente a mi, hasta ahí llegaba toda mi voluntad, no debería darme oportunidad de nada, yo no la iba desperdiciar, no se como me contuve para no besarlo cuando se quedo quieto, estaba segura que él también lo quería, su convicción podría estar definida, pero al menos sabia que cumplir con el voto de castidad le seria un tanto difícil, y yo no estaba dispuesta a perder ninguna oportunidad que tuviera para besarlo o… hacer mas si se presentaba la ocasión, así después el siempre decidiera meterse de monje, porque había algo que estaba descubriendo y no sabia que tan bueno era, así que quería comprobarlo.

No era solo el hecho de estarme enamorando de alguien que no puede ser, esto era algo nuevo para mi, con este hombre mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, porque no tenia más que sentir su mirada sobre mi, para que el deseo empezara a recorrer mi organismo, iba mas allá de todo lo que había sentido, ni siquiera con Kotaro sentí tal cosas, no estaba segura si era una cuestión de hormonas o… que, pero lo que si sabia era que con él no dudaría demasiado en llegar mas allá… de todo.

La conversación que había tenido respecto a al sexo con Tomoyo vino a mi mente, recordé mi posición en este tema, nunca me acostaría con alguien nada mas porque si, pero… si había sentimientos de por medio, aunque solo fueran de una parte, ¿mi pensamiento cambiaria? No estaba muy segura, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en lo que me podía fijar tuve que… interesarme en el único en el que estaba prohibido despertar un deseo sexual? Al parecer ahora las cosas se me habían revertido, porque en esta situación estaba segura que era muy capaz de intentar seducirlo – aunque no sabia muy bien como se hacia eso – porque en este caso si había sentimientos involucrados, al menos los míos, en verdad me estaba enamorando de él, y no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo.

-no puedo enamorarme de ti Shaoran Li, ¡no puedo! – dije en voz alta dejándome caer en la cama, aunque repetírmelo no cambiaria el hecho, me reí al recordar que en esa ocasión me había dicho que seria el ultimo hombre con quien lo haría, y ahora encabezaba la lista, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, necesitaba aire –

Salí de la casa, y esperaba que él ya no se encontrara en la sala, lo que menos me convenía en este momento era cruzarme con él, ya vería como me las arreglaría luego. Al llegar afuera el aire de la noche me golpeo, y mire hacia al frente, al parecer no era la única que necesitaba un respiro, camine un poco más hasta estar a su lado, tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte, estaba en uno de sus lapsus.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? – pregunte esperando que me notara, lo vi dar un suspiro sin apartar sus ojos del lo que sea que estaba viendo –

-debería preguntar lo mismo – su humor no parecía ser muy bueno –

-no puedo dormir, pero estoy segura que tu excusa no es la misma que la mía – lo mire, pero al parecer en verdad algo lo preocupaba, bueno mas bien alguien, y no había que pensar mucho para dar con esa persona – te quedo sonando lo que te dije sobre Tomoyo, ¿no es cierto? – Por fin se digno a verme –

-algo así – bueno al menos lo había hecho pensar en el eso – aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo averiguar si siente algo por mi, y ver si vale la pena seguir con esto – pero estaba visto que los hombres eran idiotas, yo jamás le dije que hiciera eso, tenia que explicarle todo con manzanitas y peras, al menos me servía para despejar mi mente de… los malos pensamientos –

-no se trata de averiguar si ella te quiere o no, si no que tu trates de conquistarla – esperaba que ahora si me hubiera entendido –

-¿conquistarla? – sabia que mi hermano era tonto, pero no tanto –

-si, que acaso no se supone que eres un experto en eso – me miro como si lo que dijera fuera una bobada –

-¿yo? Claro que no –

-¿entonces como es que tienes tantas mujeres detrás de ti? – en verdad era algo que nunca había comprendido, pero era cierto, mujeres nunca le había faltado –

-tú lo has dicho, ellas están detrás de mí, no yo tras ellas, nunca he tenido que hacer mucho, las cosas solo pasan – eso respondía parte de mi pregunta, hasta ahora él nunca había tenido un verdadero reto, seria muy interesante ver un duelo, entre el insensible de mi hermano, y el conquistador de Eriol con todos sus atributos, al menos con palabras Toya no ganaría, tenia que buscar otro método –

-Pues esta vez te toca a ti hacer que pasen –

-¿Cómo? – no pensaba que yo iba a resolverle todos sus problemas –

-pues no se, algo parecido a lo que hiciste con los chocolates –

-para que me los vuelva a tirar a la cara, no gracias – al parecer aun estaba herido por que ella hubiera rechazado su regalo, pero conociéndolo quien sabe de que forma se lo había dado –

-bueno no voy a solucionarte yo todos los problemas – tenia que pensar en algo él solo –pon a trabajar tu cabeza – sonrió de forma engreída – esta cabeza – dije al tiempo que lo golpeaba en ella, con esa actitud menos iba a lograr algo –

-no estoy muy seguro de que hacer – dijo regresando a su gesto de seriedad –

-bueno pues inventa algo, porque te aseguro que Eriol no esta perdiendo el tiempo – su rostro cambio por completo cuando escucho ese nombre, podía haberle dicho un par de cosas sobre Eriol, pero lo mejor era dejar que él solo buscara un salida para su lio, después de todo lo que había pasado mi prima estos dos años, merecía ser conquistada, y sabia que a pesar de todo, Toya era capaz de presentar batalla, tenia sus buenos momentos, sobre todo en cuanto a Tomoyo se trataba, lo había visto, solo era cuestión que se decidiera. Y por su rostro estaba segura que había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decirle –

Pensar en los problemas de mi hermano y mi prima, me hacia olvidar un poco los míos, así que no seria mala idea tener una pequeña intervención, no sabia que tanto podía logar pero bueno de algo serviría, así que al día siguiente antes de iniciar con mi entrenamiento – y de esta forma evadir un poco al Padre – me dirigí a la habitación de Azumi y ver si quería colaborar un poco con migo.

Como supuse la encontré ya lista, devorando los chocolates que le regalo Toya, me acerque rápidamente esperando que aun tuviera alguno, me alegre un poco cuando comprobé que aun quedaba uno que podía rescatar

-buenos días –

-¡buenos días Sakura! – estaba muy sonriente y eso me alegraba, ya que luego de este fin de semana tendría que regresar a su terapia –

-lista para empezar el día –

-¡si! – Al menos su animo era bueno, esto podía ayudarme en mi cometido -oye, necesito uno de esos chocolates – me miro como si le hubiera pedido lo mas difícil de realizar en el mundo –

-¿para que? –

-necesito hacer una demostración cuando regrese, así que necesito uno, te prometo que conseguiré más – no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar, pero era bueno seguir insistiendo – vamos solo necesito uno – la vo mirar la caja que estaba prácticamente vacía y tomar uno de los chocolates –

-esta bien, pero recuerda que dijiste que me darás mas – sonreí ante su actitud, si seguía por ese camino, lograría ser muy buena negociante –

-lo hare, descuida – aun un tanto renuente me entrego el chocolate, y me tocaría comprarle más antes que regresarla a su casa –

Esperaba que mi hermano apreciara el gesto que iba a tener con él, aunque aun no estaba del todo segura si lo hacia solo por ayudarlo, o por logar que Tomoyo tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pensara mucho en todo lo que teníamos que hablar cuando regresara al colegio, por que hoy mas que nunca necesitaba desahogarme, ya no podía mas tiempo yo sola con esto.

* * *

**Shaoran**

Definitivamente no entendía como era capaz de meterme en estos líos, como podía dejarme dominar de esa manera por un instinto, de verdad que no podía entenderlo, el sentir este repentino deseo desatado, no interfería para nada con mi decisión de tomar los votos, pero si ponía en tela de juicio mi capacidad para mantener mi celibato, al menos por el momento, por que en cuanto me ordenara, entonces si que no habría nada que me hiciera poder despertar de nuevo esta necesidad, ni siquiera ella, aunque para ese entonces lo mas probable era que ya no estuviera en la cuidad, cuando el año escolar acabara ella se marcharía a la universidad, y con ella se iría toda esta necesidad que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, de sentirla cerca ¡por Dios! Yo era un hombre hecho, y ella era… una niña, aunque las palabras de Eriol diciéndome que no lo era, no ayudaban mucho a que mis pensamientos la mantuvieran así, mucho menos su imagen vestida de forma tan… arrebatadora, definitivamente, cuanto antes me alejara de ella mejor. Por lo pronto tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en eso.

Era un nuevo día así que tenia que enfrentarlo, me dirigía al campo de practica, como el cobarde que era para enfrentar este desafío, me había levantado temprano, y había desayunado rápidamente evitando encontrármela, la esperaría en un lugar seguro, cuando llegue me encontré con que no era el único que parecía agobiado con algo.

-lindo panorama – le dije cuando llegue junto a él, sacándolo del mundo de pasamientos en el que estaba metido –

-si lo es – dijo mirándome con rostro apesadumbrado, ¿Qué era lo que podía agobiarlo tanto? –

-pero supongo que no estabas viéndolo precisamente – Toya no era de los que solía perderse en sus pensamientos, o al menos hasta donde lo conocía, no era así, pero el tiempo nos cambia a todos –

-no, estaba meditando algunas cosas – parecía estar reflexionando algo, no era de mi incumbencia sus problemas, pero a lo mejor podía ayudarlo, después de todo, seria mi trabajo en unos años, ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, no era mala idea comenzar por él –

-si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… –

-¿tu sabes como se conquista una mujer? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa antes que terminara mi comentario, y no pude evitar sorprenderme ante su consulta, era la última cosa que me esperaba de alguien como él, seguramente se trataba de una broma –

-¿es en serio? – pregunte ahora con una sonrisa, pero su rostro mantuvo la misma expresión, por lo que supuse que estaba hablando muy en serio –

-si – me confirmo, y la verdad, no entendía muy bien porque me preguntaba eso, pero era algo en lo que yo no lo podía ayudar –

-pues no, la verdad hace mucho que estoy fuera de ese negocio, y pienso estarlo para siempre, recuerdas – le dije haciéndole ver que ahora mi posición no era la misma, el pareció reparar en esto ya que sonrió –

-si, lo había olvidado –

-pero… por que me preguntas, creí que tú eras un experto en eso – su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente termine de hablar –

-¿Por qué todos creen eso? – era algo muy evidente, las veces que nos encontrábamos en las reuniones podía notar la forma en que lo veían las mujeres, y bueno… no había que pensar mucho que hacia con ellas, era evidente –

-nunca has tenido problemas para conseguir una mujer, al menos que yo recuerde –

-lo se, y ese es precisamente el problema, nunca he hecho nada especial, siempre que me ha gustado alguien lo único que tenia que hacer era hablarle e invitarla a salir, lo demás se daba por si solo, solo pasaba… – sentí algo extraño con ese comentario, porque… era algo muy parecido a lo que sentí con su hermana en la fiesta, y la noche anterior, nada planeado, algo que solo surgió, y que no debería volver a pasar –

-y ahora te encontraste con alguna… con la que eso no funciona – seria acaso que me pasaba lo mismo, encontrarme alguien con lo que todo fuera fácil, solo que fluyera, no, en que estaba pensando, eso no era lo que me pasaba, estaba seguro que solo se trataba que mis deseos de hombre se habían despertado, pero nada mas allá cuatro años sin intimidad podían afectar a cualquiera –

-no, con ella nada de lo que yo haga funciona –

-bueno, por que no eres sincero y le dices lo que sientes – sonrió con desdén –

-la verdad, no estoy listo para el rechazo, y no es por mi ego como ella cree, es solo que… - suspiro desanimado – ya me rechazo una vez, y no me fue nada agradable, quería darle todo y ella… no lo acepto, no se si pueda de nuevo con eso – si las cosas eran así, era muy probable que ella no sintiera lo mismo, y si se tratara de su ego herido, aunque no lo admitiera –

-y porque sigues insistiendo –

-supongo que… se debe al hecho que nunca me dio la oportunidad de mostrarle como soy en verdad, o como seria con ella – bueno o tal vez podía ser lo contrario como él lo decía, que ella nunca quiso probar nada –

-tal parece que nunca te dio oportunidad de nada –

-nada, no me da ni la hora – en verdad parecía estar interesado en que ella le diera una oportunidad, viéndolo de esa manera, me alegraba ya no tener que pasar por esos suplicios, aunque en el que me encontraba en este preciso instante tampoco es que fuera muy fácil de llevar, lo que su hermana me estaba haciendo sentir tal vez era mas complicado que eso, por que yo tenia que luchar no solo con mis deseos, si no con convencerme que ella no estaba intentando nada para… seducirme –

-es bueno saber que yo… ya no tengo esos líos… –

-¡Buenos días! – Escuchamos la voz entusiasta de la pequeña Azumi, ambos nos giramos hacia ella, para ver a la señorita Kinomoto empujando su silla con un poco de dificultad por el terreno del lugar –

-buenos días hermosa – dicho Toya, y se alejo de mi para dirigirse a ella, y tomar a la pequeña en brazos, ella sonreía contenta y se abrazaba a él – vaya al menos hay una chica a la que le agrada verme – le sonrió, en verdad la pequeña parecía sentirse muy bien con él – y… ¿lista para ir a montar? –

-¡si! – dijo con mucho entusiasmo –

-vamos entonces – la subió a sus hombros y empezó a caminar rumbo a los establos, seguramente no los veríamos en un buen rato –

-buenos días – escuche esta vez la voz de la señorita Kinomoto, a pesar que esperaba encontrarla un tanto afectada por la situación de anoche, no era así, se comportaba normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y recordé que lo mismo paso luego del… beso, como me dije ese día, para ella seguramente no significaba mayor cosa, o no tenia la importancia que yo le daba –

-buenos días – le conteste, tratando al igual que ella de aparentar que nada pasaba, quizá era lo mejor – usted también esta lista para iniciar la practica –

-si, muy lista – dijo con determinación – voy a prepararme y a buscar a Sleipnir – se encamino hasta el lugar donde estaba su caballo –

Y no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada mientras se alejaba, acaso no había notado lo ajustados que eran esos jeans que portaba, o lo hacia deliberadamente para… provocarme, sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar cualquier imagen no adecuada de ella, no podía pensar de esa forma en ella, no era correcto. Si era cierto que no tenia los mismos problemas que Toya, estaba empezando a creer que los míos eran peores, ya que no solo tenia que luchar contra mis deseos de hombre, si no que tenia que recordarme constantemente que la persona que estaba provocando tales cosas, era una niña, una joven que no tenia mayor experiencia en el contacto físico intimo, y además de todo había sido mi alumna, por lo tanto, el problema se volvía mas complicado.

Como lo había dicho todo era cuestión de tiempo, sabia que ella no tendría mayor problema en lograrlo, ahora que se había relajado y dejaba de presionar tanto al caballo, el respondía mejor a sus ordenes, nos había tomado gran parte del día, pero al fin habíamos logrado ese salto, le brinde un aplauso la primera vez que lo logro, y ahora que terminaba el recorrido sin cometer faltas en ese tramo, ella mostraba una esplendida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras llevaba a Sleipnir hasta el final de la pista donde yo me encontraba, y bajándose de el.

-¡Lo vio! – Me dijo como si yo no hubiera estado pendiente de ella todo este tiempo de la práctica –

-claro que lo vi, soy su entrenador recuerda – parecía que esa sonrisa no se iría de su rostro en mucho tiempo –

Se subió de nuevo al caballo para dar una cabalgata alrededor de la pista, y regresar donde me encontraba yo, era como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le había regalado el juguete que quería.

-ya, tranquila, la practica termino, descanse – le dije cuando llego de nuevo frente a mi, prácticamente se arrojo del lomo del caballo para llegar donde me encontraba –

-¡es que estoy feliz! – no era necesario que me lo dijera, era mas que evidente – mejore mí tiempo, fueron menos los errores, mi puntaje es mejor, y logre ese salto doble, eso es lo mejor de todo, estoy segura que puedo lograr un buen puesto en la competencia – ahora sonaba un tanto pretensiosa, aunque sabia que era debido al estado de efusividad en el que se encontraba – no cavia en si misma – mi mayor temor era que de un momento a otro decidiera írseme encima, lo cual no seria muy apropiado considerando nuestros antecedentes ante el contacto físico –

-es bueno tener confianza pero tampoco exageremos – no quería que se confiara demasiado, o que diera por hecho que ganaría sin esforzarse –

-¿no cree que pueda lograr un buen puesto? – Me pregunto con duda, claro que lo creía, de hecho pensaba que podía ganar, pero como me había dicho, no quería que se confiara demasiado –

-no he dicho eso, el trabajo ha dado sus frutos, pero aun así, esperemos a la competencia para cantar victoria –

-OK – en verdad estaba eufórica, pero era agradable verla así, de hecho no recordaba ninguna reacción similar en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos –

-necesito bajar mi adrenalina, ¿Qué le parece dar un paseo, cabalgar un poco? – no se que cara puse cuando me pregunto esto, pero no debió de ser precisamente de alegría, ya que un poco de su entusiasmo se bajo –

-creí que iba a esperar que Azumi regresara – quizá eso funcionara para que olvidara su petición, ella le había prometido a la niña que la esperaría cuando regresara de su cabalgata con Toya –

-bueno, si esta con Toya seguramente se tardara un poco, así que no habrá problema ¿Qué dice? – íbamos a estar arriba de un caballo ¿Qué podía pasar? Y recordé la última vez que salimos a dar un paseo, y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, esa figura musculosa azulada apareció en el lugar –

-¿va llevar al perro? – ella siguió el camino que hacia mi vista, y sonrió al ver a sus mascota acercarse a ella –

-de ninguna manera – dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo – Cancerbero se queda, no vuelve a salir al bosque sin cadena – estaba seguro que eso era cierto, no se permitiría poner en riesgo de nuevo a ese animal –

-bien, en ese caso no es mala idea – o al menos eso esperaba, que no pasara nada que nos pusiera de nuevo en alguna encrucijada, al menos a mí –

Recorrimos la misma ruta de la vez anterior, solo que esta ocasión en vez de cabalgar tranquilamente, prácticamente estábamos corriendo a todo galope por el sendero, pero eso parecía aliviar cualquier tensión que hubiera entre nosotros, mientras no estuviéramos a menos de dos metros de distancia, no había por que surgir algún problema, luego de un rato de estar montando, ella pareció relajarse un poco, y empezó a disminuir la marcha, aspiro profundamente, y miro a su alrededor, estaba por decirle que era momento de regresar cuando vi caer algo de su bolsillo al suelo, fije mi vista en el objeto y no tarde en reconocer que era, un inhalador, desmonte y recogí el pequeño aparato, y sin quererlo a mi llegaron las imágenes del día que tuvo esa crisis, que de alguna forma yo había provocado. Es que a caso de nuevo se encontraba mal.

Ella me miro y extendió su mano para que le acercara el aparto, bajo del caballo y se coloco frente a mi, aun esperando que le entregara el inhalador, se lo di, esperando que no estuviera enferma de nuevo, sabia que no le gustaba que la vieran aplicándoselo, así que quizá debía darle un poco de privacidad.

-gracias – dijo tomándolo, y guardándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo –

-¿se siente mal? – me dirigió una sonrisa cuando le hice esa pregunta, la mire con mas detenimiento para ver si su respiración era agitada, pero no parecía tener dificultad para respirar –

-no, es precaución, siempre debo traer uno con migo por si acaso – dijo señalando con su mano donde había guardado el aparato – al menos cuando tengo alguna actividad física – no parecía fácil andar cargándolo siempre que tuviera que hacer ejercicio, pero al menos era precavida, aun así no podía evitar recordar que todo esto era debido a ese castigo que se me ocurrió que cumpliera, casi había olvidado por completo ese incidente, verla tan vulnerable, y… desesperada, por que cuando la encontré en el pasillo eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro, aunque nos habíamos dicho que todo lo sucedido era parte del pasado, no era fácil para mi saber que debido a eso, estaba de nuevo "atada a medicamentos horribles," como me lo dijo en su reclamo –

-ya veo – dije muy bajo, pero al parecer me escucho –

-no me diga que aun siente culpa por mi recaída – dijo caminando un poco hasta donde me encontraba, ¿en que momento había caminado para alejarme de ella? –

-algo – dije mirándola, de nuevo esbozo una sonrisa –

-ya no tiene importancia, he estado muy bien – de nuevo miro a su alrededor mientras aspiraba todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones le permitían reteniéndolo un momento y exhalándolo lentamente – este aire en especial es curativo –

-eso veo – si, definitivamente cuando estaba en contacto con este ambiente algo en ella cambiaba –

Camino hasta donde estaba su caballo y lo acaricio. También parecía que el ver a sus caballos la reconfortaba, ella y Sleipnir en tenían un lazo especial, se notaba con solo verlo, no era común encontrar algo así.

-¿cansado amigo? – El caballo relincho un poco – No, claro que no, tu nunca te cansas – me gustaba ver esa mirada de fascinación cuando veía al caballo, como si fuera lo mas grande del mundo –

-¿siempre acostumbra hablar con su caballo? – le pregunte sin apartar mis ojos de ella –

-regularmente – me dijo aun sin apartarse de él – cuando esta muy nervioso parece tranquilizarlo – solté una leve carcajada, que sirvió para que centrara su mirada en mi, me veía como si fuera otra persona y la estuviera reconociendo, esa mirada era parecida a la que tenia el día de la fiesta, y si íbamos a tomar ese camino de nuevo lo mejor era retroceder, no podía caer de nuevo en eso, no era lo mas adecuado –

Después que había pasado tanto tiempo orando la noche anterior pidiendo fortaleza, no parecía que fuera aparecer por ningún lado, al contrario nuevamente me sentía atrapado por ese rostro, de nuevo me parecía ser otro hombre, el hombre que había decidido dejar en el pasado.

-me agrada su sonrisa – la vi caminar hasta quedar frente a mí, no podía caer de nuevo, necesitaba alejarme, tenia que ser fuerte – se ve muy diferente cuando sonríe – pero por mas que me lo dijera había algo que me atraía hacia ella, ese fuerte deseo sexual que se estaba despertando en mi, era cada vez mas difícil de controlar cuando la tenia en frente –

-no creo verme muy diferente – y ella en verdad no contribuía a que esto no pasara, no cuando me veía de esa manera, en sus ojos había algo que cambiaba, ponía a prueba toda mi fuerza de voluntad –

-si, se ve muy diferente – retrocedí unos pasos, y ella avanzo con una sonrisa divertida he de decir, tal parecía que se estaba burlando de mi –

-¿Qué le pasa? Cualquiera diría que tiene miedo que me le acerque – claro que lo tenia, y no porque no fuera agradable, todo lo contrario, era porque lo que me hacia sentir no era correcto, para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo si ella no era capaz de imaginar lo que su presencia me provocaba, no estaba seguro si esto no lo hacia a propósito –

-no es temor… -

-¿entonces? Se que me esta evadiendo, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué? – esperaba haber sido sutil, pero estaba visto que no lo había logrado, y tampoco consideraba que fuera prudente contarle porque no consideraba adecuada su cercanía, podría asustarla si le decía que su presencia me inquietaba mas de lo que me gustaría –

-no es correcto –

-¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo – se acerco mas a mi, y no fui capaz de retroceder de nuevo, no quería que pensara que temía que se me acercara – ¿a que le teme? – recorrí su rostro con mi mirada, era inevitable, fije mi vista en sus labios, que de nuevo me parecía se ofrecían para que yo los tomara, y disfrutara de ellos, pero no era correcto, no debía dejarme dominar por el deseo, tenia que controlarme –

Ella seguía tratando de hacer nula la distancia entre nosotros, y he decir que yo no estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por evitarlo, ¿Por qué lo hacia? Y ¿en verdad no era consiente de lo que estaba haciendo? Porque todo me indicaba que si, que parecía disfrutar de ponerme a prueba. Y lo hizo, en un movimiento que no me esperaba se inclino y junto sus labios con los míos, esta vez fue ella la que realizo el paso final, no podía decir que se tratara de un beso en si, ya que se había limitado a posar sus labios en los míos, sin realizar algún movimiento, y yo tampoco lo hacia, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero no me aparte, por mas que mi cerebro me dijera que esto era lo que debía hacer, alejarme de ella, y dejarle en claro que esto era algo que no debía suceder entre nosotros, que yo tenia prohibido cualquier contacto físico con una mujer, que debía mantenerme casto, pero quizá las palabras no lograran hacerla entender, tal vez lo mejor era mostrarme indiferente a lo que ella hacia, la sentí iniciar un ritmo lento con sus labios, buscando una respuesta por mi parte, que no llegaba, no iba a responderle, no era correcto, no debía responderle.

No sabía si noto mi renuencia a regresar el beso, pero no cesaba en el intento de provocarme, cada vez me costaba mas mantenerme firme y… no lo conseguiría del todo "la carne es débil" y la mía no era la excepción, mis manos yacían a mis costados apreté los puños con fuerza tratando de controlar el deseo que tenia por colocarlas en su cuerpo, y al parecer no era el único que tenia esa necesidad, la sentí colocar sus manos en mi pecho e iniciar unas leves caricia, si seguía así no tardaría más en responderle, tenia que parar esto.

La sentí tratar de abrirse paso entre mis labios, y sentir su aliento fue mi perdición, su sabor dulce me envolvió, no iba a poder resistirme más, mucho menos cuando llevo una de sus manos a mi cuello haciendo mas profundo el beso mientras con la otra seguia acariciando levemente mi pecho, y ya no pude oponer resistencia, pose mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola con fuerza hacia mi, la sentí vacilar un momento y separo sus labios de los míos, observe su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos que invitaban a seguir con el contacto, al ver que no trataba de alejarla de mi, retomo su tarea de besarme, esta vez de una forma más apasionada, y yo trate de llevar el mismo ritmo que ella con sus labios mientras la apretaba con más fuerza hacia mi, pero no fui capaz de seguir cuando escuche el ruido de un motor acercándose, con un poco de fuerza la aleje de mi, y retrocedí unos pasos, note que ella trastabillo ante mi repentino acto, me veía de una manera que no supe descifrar, parecía disgustada, e iba a reclamarme algo cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Sakura! – vimos a Toya a lo lejos en una camioneta, se bajo de ella y se acerco un poco donde nos encontrábamos – ¡tienes visita! – grito de nuevo para que lo escuchara, y note como del lado del copiloto se bajaba un joven y ella fijo su mirada en él, aun bastante molesta, hasta que su rostro adquirió un gesto de sorpresa, y un su cara se planto una enorme sonrisa –

-no puede ser – dijo aun impactada por ver a la persona que venia a visitarla – ¡Kotaro! – la escuche decir mientras empezaba a correr hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban –

La observe hasta que llego junto a él, y sin esperar mas se lanzo abrazarlo por el cuello fuertemente mientras seguía sonriendo, él parecía estar igualmente encantado por verla, lo vi levantarla del suelo y empezar a dar vueltas con ella, mientras soltaba carcajadas, había algo en esa escena que no termino de gustarme, ¿Quién podría ser ese joven? Kotaro fue el nombre que ella dijo antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro, me parecía haber escuchado ese nombre antes, ¿pero donde? ¿Dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre? – _**tal vez Kotaro regrese a tu vida y no estés tan pérdida como yo**_ – claro, ese día que estaba conversando con la señorita Daidoji en la biblioteca, ella hizo referencia a ese nombre, debía tratarse de él, ya que puso el mismo gesto cuando escucho su nombre en la biblioteca, él era una persona especial en su vida, y al recordarlo la sensación que había en mi me gusto menos.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola volví, cuantos buscaron la canción a la que hago referencia, y la escucharon junto con la escena, se lee mejor con la música de fondo.

Esta vez si que me tarde, pero en verdad que he estado bastante escasa de tiempo para escribir, así que van a tener que ser pacientes, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno apuestas ¿Cuánto mas aguantara nuestro querido protagonista? ¿Debe seguir Sakura intentando "seducirlo" si es eso lo que esta haciendo? Bueno pueden enviar sus comentarios, y opinión sobre el capitulo.

Espero regresar pronto con el siguiente, saludos a todos lo que leen, ya me daré tiempo también para contestar sus comentarios, nos leemos en la proxima


	16. Confrontaciones

Aunque ustedes no lo crean si, regrese, hoy si ni las disculpas valen, pero tal parece que a veces todo se junta, y a mi de verdad que se me junto todo, pero bueno aquí estamos de regreso y la verdad espero no volver a perderme tanto tiempo.

No puedo subir lo 5 capítulos que me habían solicitado por FB, pero este esta bastante largo para compensar mi larga ausencia, y también lleno de varios factores importantes en la historia, no me queda más que decirles que disfruten de la lectura, y esperar que después de tanto tiempo aun sigan la historia, espero poder tenerles pronto el siguiente capitulo, y que no se tarde 6 meses más.

* * *

**Shaoran**

No me quedo más remedio que acercarme hasta donde ellos estaban, él aun la seguía abrazando, y no parecía querer soltarla.

-pero… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – escuche que le pregunto aun con expresión sorprendida –

-voy a estar unos días en la ciudad, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de visitarte – la tenia sujeta por ambas manos, mientras la veía con una expresión de alegría, y aun seguía sin gustarme nada el sentimiento que ese hecho me transmitía – Toya me trajo – ella ahora dirigió su mirada a su hermano, quien se había acercado a la camioneta para sacar de ahí a la pequeña Azumi, quien también parecía estar muy contenta –

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

-porque no era seguro que lograra venir a tiempo – fue la respuesta de Toya –

-¡que gusto verte de nuevo! – Dijo ella al tiempo que de nuevo se abrazaba a él –

-espero no interrumpir tú práctica – esta frase basto, para que de nuevo fijara sus ojos en mí, y cuando lo hizo, note que en ellos aun había cierta expresión de molestia, al menos con migo –

-no, ya habíamos terminado, de hecho, era la última – no me gusto nada el tono en el que había dicho eso, era como si me recriminara algo, pero que esperaba que hiciera, que respondiera con todo libertad al deseo que estaba despertando en mi, teníamos que dejar claras muchas cosas si eso era lo que pensaba –

-eso quiere decir que ya estás libre – le pregunto el muchacho y ella lo miro, lo cual agradecí, porque no me gustaba nada la forma que tenía para verme a mí –

-eso creo… – ahora fue él quien centro su interés en mi, y ella pareció notar que no nos conocíamos – déjame presentarlos – sin soltar la mano de él se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba – él es mi entrenador, Shaoran Li – se dirigió a mi – él es Kotaro Nakahara un amigo – iba a estrechar su mano cuando note como él se llevaba las manos al estomago –

-Auch – dijo como si le doliera algo, ya que hizo un gesto de dolor – "un amigo" – replico, a lo que ella soltó una carcajada, que los demás a excepción de mi acompañaron, no comprendía donde estaba el chiste en eso –

-¿Qué? Prefieres el otro termino, OK – de nuevo se dirigió a mi – él es mi… ex… novio – escuchar esas palabras no fue nada agradable, sabia por los comentarios que escuche en su conversación con la señorita Daidoji que algo había sucedido entre ellos, pero ahora que sabia bien que tipo de relación tenían, esa sensación de disgusto se incremento –

-amigo se escuchaba mejor – dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – mucho gusto – me dijo mientras me extendía la mano, que tarde un poco de tiempo en estrechar, y al hacerlo la apreté con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria –

-igualmente – le respondí, se alejo de mí y de nuevo se acerco a ella, tomando su mano, se llevaban bastante bien para ser… ex novios, creía que todas las relaciones adolescentes terminaban en enemistades, pero estaba visto que en ellos ese no era el caso –

Me había quedado viéndolos fijamente, mi vista estaba clavada en el gesto de alegría que tenia ella en su rostro, tanto fue mi atención en ello que no había reparado en otra presencia en el lugar, hasta que escuche sus gruñidos, al parecer Toya había traído con él al perrito, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me alegro verlo, tal vez era debido al hecho que esta vez sus gruñidos e intenciones de atacar, no iban dirigidos a mi.

Se había bajado de la camioneta y camino hasta estar junto a la señorita Kinomoto, y miraba fijamente a ese niño, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con migo, y sentí cierta satisfacción al notar esto.

-parece que aun no le agrado – dijo el, viendo con cierto temor ante la presencia de Cancerbero, y sin que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa surco mi cara –

-¿acaso ha habido alguien que le agrade? – dijo Toya acercándose mas a ellos –

-creo que no – retrocediendo al ver que el perro se acerco un poco más hasta él –

-eso es por que todos le tienen miedo y no ven lo lindo y adorable que es – dijo ella agachándose para ponerse al nivel del perro – verdad hermoso – dijo mientras lo acariciaba –

-si, ni de cachorro te pude ver eso, "hermoso" – dijo el joven tratando de imitar su tono meloso hacia el perro, al parecer se conocían de hacia tiempo si, él había visto a ese perro de cachorro –

-bueno debo admitir que es el mejor chaperón que hemos tenido – Dijo Toya, mientras controlaba a Cancerbero para que no se le fuera encima al niño –

-nunca necesitamos de chaperones – Dijo él un tanto ofendido, por el comentario –

-si, ¿según quien? – replico Toya nuevamente –

-vamos admítelo, soy el mejor cuñado que has tenido – ahora sonaba un tanto engreído, pero ella sonrió mas ante el comentario, sabia que estaba tratando hasta cierto punto de ignorarme, pero en verdad no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo –

-bueno, yo no diría que el mejor, pero al menos si el único que sabíamos donde encontrar si algo pasaba – dijo Toya –

-¡oye! – replico esta vez ella, alejándose de Cancerbero, que al parecer seguía empeñado en mostrarse agresivo con el visitante – Hablas como si hubiera llevado muchos chicos a la casa –

-ese era precisamente el problema, que no los llevabas a la casa, al menos ahora esta en un convento, deberías verla con el uniforme, se ve tan angelical – dijo Toya a lo que ella se molesto más –

-espero tener esa oportunidad – dijo el muchacho sonriendo divertido, pero angelical no era la palabra que yo elegiría de cómo ella se veía con el uniforme, mas bien se veía mas infantil, a diferencia de cómo se vestía fuera del colegio, era como ver dos personas totalmente diferentes –

-ni lo sueñes – dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a él, y mirándolo como si aun no creyera que estaba ahí –

-ya veremos, por lo pronto tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo él mientras de nuevo tomaba su mano, y no parecía que a ella le molestara este hecho –

-claro, aun es temprano, podemos ir a dar una vuelta a caballo, ¿aun sabes montar? – pregunto ella –

-eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo –

-bueno en ese caso… no habrá problema en que tomes el caballo, de mi entrenador – de nuevo se giro para verme – no le molesta regresar con Toya ¿verdad? – No me gustaba nada el tono que estaba empleando para referirse a mí, que era lo que pretendía –

-no, para nada, ustedes deben tener mucho de que hablar – le dije dejándole ver que no me importaba mucho lo que hiciera con él. Camino un poco hasta estar cerca de su hermano –

-¿vienes con nosotros Azumi? – la pequeña pareció pensarlo, pero la verdad no era mala idea que los acompañara, no me parecía correcto que ella se fuera por ahí con él así nada mas, podrían sucede muchas cosas, sobre todo con el pasado que tenían juntos, algo parecido a lo que hasta solo unos momentos estábamos haciendo –

-no, tengo hambre, mejor vamos a comer – escuche que dijo Azumi, al parecer ella también quería dejarlos solos, tal vez Toya podía negarse –

-lo que usted diga señorita – dijo él refiriéndose a la niña, estaba visto que él tampoco iba a colaborar mucho en impedir que se fueran juntos –

-en ese caso también llévate a Cancerbero – sin esperar mas, tomo la mano del joven y empezó a caminar en dirección hasta donde estaban los caballos – nos vemos más tarde –

-no se alejen mucho Sakura – dijo Toya, mientras la veía montar –

-no, descuida volveremos antes de la cena – dijo ella cuando estuvo en su caballo, y él chiquillo se disponía a montar el que hasta hace un momento era mío, sin esperar que el estuviera aun listo, ella inicio el galope, y él empezó a seguirla, pude escuchar como su risa empezaba a perderse en el camino, a medida se alejaban, y estuve muy tentado a decirle que regresara… pero no era algo que debía hacer –

.

.

.

Definitivamente este no había sido un fin de semana muy ameno, o fácil de llevar, y la partida no iba a ser la excepción, después que la señorita Kinomoto saliera a cabalgar con su "amigo" no se separo de él en lo que restaba de nuestra estancia en el rancho. Cuando llegaron esa noche – bastante tarde he de decir – no dejaron de hablar y reír, rememorando viejos tiempos, nunca la había visto tan contenta, y he de admitir que por un lado me agradaba su sonrisa, pero… no todo era bueno, al menos para mi.

Me había ignorado por completo en lo que restaba del día, era como si yo no existiera, y quería pensar que era debido a la actitud que había tomado luego del… beso, y aun me preguntaba como había pasado, como había dejado que las cosas pasaran así, no debí dejarme llevar por un impulso, no debía responder de esa manera a ella, pero cuando estábamos cerca, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, en verdad esto parecía un castigo, y tal vez lo era…

Y aquí estaba… esperando que regresara de quien sabe donde con ese niño, no me parecía que fuera muy apropiado que estuviera sola con él por tanto tiempo, y sin saber exactamente donde estaban, mi humor no era el mejor ese día, pero al menos pronto partiríamos, y esto terminaría, era el ultimo fin de semana que visitaba ese rancho, ya que el siguiente era el torneo, así que por lo pronto podía estar tranquilo en cuanto a compartir tiempo con ella a solas, no corría el riesgo de dejarme dominar por el deseo, en el colegio no había la mínima posibilidad que algo sucediera, así que ahí estaría a salvo, y dentro de poco mi vida regresaría a la normalidad, muy pronto volvería al seminario, y entregaría mi vida a Dios, y podría decirle hasta la vista a este breve interludio que había sido mi prueba, o mi castigo, no la había sobrellevado sin obstáculos, pero… mi vida de castidad no se había afectado hasta ahora… y así debía seguir.

Mire a mi alrededor, una parte de mi extrañaría volver a este lugar, después de todo habían momentos que merecían la pena recordar, como mi afición por los caballos, y las breves cabalgatas que hice con ella conversando de todo y nada. Hasta el hecho que me había tenido que atender un veterinario, y en ese momento vi acercarse al responsable de ese suceso, hoy tampoco se había llevado a Cancerbero, quizá no quería que nadie los molestara, tan centrado estaba en esa idea que ni siquiera percibí cuando el animal se echo a mi lado viendo al infinito como lo hacia yo.

-también a ti te dejaron solo – le dije cuando note que esta vez no estaba gruñéndome y al contrario de lo que esperaba empezó a emitir ciertos sonidos de lamento, hasta podría decir que se veía triste – al parecer ese muchacho es importante para ella hasta el punto que te dejo por ahí solo –

Sin pensar en lo que hacia me agache hasta estar sentado a su lado, no sabia porque hacia esto, cuando hasta hace solo unas semanas prácticamente había querido destrozar mi cuello.

-bueno al menos creo que ya hicimos las paces – Cancerbero me miro y luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre una de mis piernas, y este gesto me hizo empezar a creer que en verdad ella tenia razón, y el perrito si era "lindo y adorable"… cuando ella no estaba cerca de el –

-esto es increíble, parece que Cancerbero esta empezando a quererte – me gire a ver a Toya que llegaba a mi lado, y me veía con asombro, mi mano estaba apoyada en la cabeza del animal que parecía estar muy relajado, o triste, pero lo importante era que no me estaba gruñendo ni intentando acecinarme, lo cual era un gran paso –

-eso parece, o tal vez solo esta triste porque lo dejaron solo –

-puede ser, ese perro vive para mi hermana, pero creo que la presencia de Kotaro le hará bien a Sakura – yo también empezaba a creer que eso era cierto, ella parecía muy contenta estando a su lado, y tal vez la presencia de ese niño, aclarara las ideas que se podía estar formando sobre mi, y lo que podía implicar esa extraña atracción sexual que estaba sintiendo por ella, él podía ser de mucho bien para este propósito –

Pero contrario hacerme sentir bien, este hecho solo me hacia sentir mas… ansioso por esa posibilidad.

-así que… ¿fueron novios? – Dije tratando que él me aclarara algunas cosas con respecto a esa situación –

-si, hace un tiempo, éramos vecinos, cuando tuvieron edad suficiente para que papá no se infartara, empezaron a salir juntos, fueron novios poco mas de un año, luego la familia de él se tuvo que mudar, y terminaron su relación –

-ya veo – por lo visto no le era del todo desagradable la relación que tuvieron – parece que te agrada el muchacho – sonrió de una manera extraña

-mas bien, admiro el coraje del chico, hizo de todo para que Sakura lo aceptara, no tienes idea de cómo era ella en ese tiempo, a parte de lo caprichosa que siempre ha sido, era una vanidosa y engreída de lo peor – así que a parte de todo le había tocado luchar por ella, un punto mas a favor de él, pero al parecer ella no lo había aceptado tan fácilmente –

-creo que puedo imaginarlo –

-no, no lo imaginas, aunque se notaba que le gustaba Kotaro, se hizo la difícil, al parecer según alguna vez me dijo, le gusta ser conquistada – se quedo pensativo un momento como si con ese comentario se estuviera respondiendo algo – creo que es un mal de familia –

Así que le gustaba ser conquistada, pues no era precisamente eso lo que me había demostrado en nuestro paseo, por la forma que tuvo para acercarse a mi, mas bien parecía que era ella la que provocaba las situaciones, y no al revés, pero quizás con este muchacho fuera diferente, podría ser que con él, ella fuera otra persona totalmente diferente a la que yo conocía, una mujer más allá de todo.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Había llegado un poco mas temprano de lo acordado a la cita con Eriol, pero no pude permanecer mas tiempo en casa, de alguna manera me sentía mal por salir y mentirle a mamá, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir encerrada en la casa, después de todo, en un par de semanas seria mayor de edad, y seria capaz de enfrentarme a ella, y decirle que me iba a estudiar al extranjero, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

Era algo que me tenia inquieta estos días, pero hoy estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de eso, y disfrutar de mi salida, aunque tuve que vestirme en uno de los baños del centro comercial, no podía quejarme de mi aspecto, no podía salir de casa con ropa demasiado llamativa, y eso también me había hecho llegar mas temprano, solo esperaba que no me dejaran plantada.

-¿Tomoyo? – escuche que me hablaban y levante mi rostro de la mesa donde había fijado mi mirada, para verlo, y no pude evitar sonreír, al ver que él también lo hacia, era mas atractivo de lo que recordaba –

-Eriol – sin esperar invitación se sentó frente a mí y me miro como si me estuviera estudiando –

-lamento el retraso, tuve un pequeño imprevisto, ¿llevas mucho rato esperando? –

-no, de hecho acabo de llegar, aun tenía algunas cosas que comprar y hacer, pero en vista de la hora decidí posponerlo – mentir no estaba bien pero tampoco podía decirle los motivos por los que había llegado antes, al menos no por ahora, ya vería mas adelante –

-bueno, no tienes idea de lo que alegra verte de nuevo – lo dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que resultaba de alguna manera divertida –

Ese día conocí bastante de Eriol, la platica fue amena y diversa, la verdad, si era un tanto engreído había que admitirlo, pero no de la forma en que lo imaginaba, hablo de él la mayor parte del tiempo y tal vez era mejor así, ya que cada vez que la platica se centraba en mi no era muy buena.

Para empezar, porque tendría que darle explicaciones de donde estudiaba lo cual de inmediato lo relacionaría con el hermano Shaoran, y en verdad no podía permitirme que le comentara a él que habíamos salido, por que eso implicaría que tendía que explicarle que no tenia en absoluto vocación religiosa y no me gustaría decirle que le he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

-¿te estoy aburriendo? –

-¿Qué? – pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos –

-estas muy distraída, creí que mi charla era amena –

-y lo es, solo… me quede pensando en algunas tonterías –

-espero que eso no signifique que no vas a volver a salir con migo –

-no, no tiene nada que ver con eso – al contrario, tenia que convencerme que era bueno salir con un chico, era para lo que había decidido salir con él –

Tenia que lograrlo, tenía que lograr sacarme a Toya de la cabeza, y si para eso tenia que utilizar a Eriol, lo haría, aunque sonara egoísta, tenía que interesarme por él. Aunque algo me decía también que debía tener cuidado, se notaba que era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran, y era él quien tenia dominio en las relaciones, y eso podía ser un problema para alguien como yo, que no estaba acostumbrada a dejarse dominar de nadie, al menos no de alguien que no fuera mi madre, estar con Eriol me producía algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por… Toya, con Eriol, no sentía esa ansiedad de lanzarme a sus brazos, no tenia esa incertidumbre de no saber con que va salir, se notaba que era bastante calculador, no daba un paso en falso, pero quizá todo era cuestión de tiempo, podía llegar a sentir por él algo mas fuerte estaba segura, todo era cuestión de adaptarse.

-así que como veras, tengo todo un plan de vida – en el poco tiempo que había estado en el restaurante, me había contado lo que haría en los próximos 5 años, ni siquiera había percibido que se había acercado tanto a mi, y tenia tomada una de mis manos –

Todo en su mirada me indicaba cuales eran sus intenciones, tenia su vista fija en mis labios, mientras acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar, podía besarlo, eso podría ser una prueba importante, pero por algún motivo no me sentí cómoda ante este pensamiento, tal vez era demasiado pronto, o no era lo que esperaba, quien sabe, pero no me nacía hacerlo.

Con cierta delicadeza me aparte de él, y fue evidente en su rostro la expresión de asombro por mi rechazo.

-tengo que irme – dije ante el silencio incomodo que se había formado – aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer –

-si, yo también tengo algunos pendientes que resolver – de un momento a otro su expresión cambio de nuevo y se volvió divertida – ¿volveremos a vernos supongo? –

-claro que si – dije sin pensar mucho – es mas podemos vernos el próximo sábado –

-espero que no sea en un centro comercial – sonreí ante su comentario –

-no, que te parece el hípico – me miro sorprendido – Sakura entrara en una competencia de salto ecuestre, y yo voy a ir apoyarla, ¿quieres venir? –

-Caballos – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, pero su rostro me decía que no iba a negarse – por que no, parece que a ti no te gusta tener citas en lugares tradicionales –

-no, creo que no, estaremos en contacto, te llamare en la semana para ponernos de acuerdo, o te escribiré si tengo tu correo electrónico – reflexione mejor antes de comprometerme a llamarlo si no tenia ningún teléfono a la mano para hacerlo –

-claro – dijo anotándolo en un pedazo de papel y entregándomelo – esperare tu llamada o tu correo –

-lo recibirás – dije poniéndome de pie para salir de ahí – nos vemos – se acerco a mi de nuevo con intenciones de besarme, sabia que no era lo mejor rechazarlo por completo, pero era evidente que notaba mi renuencia a un beso, así que este termino en mi mejilla, cosa que agradecí en el fondo, seguramente lo que necesitaba era tratarlo mas, eso me daría la confianza para besarlo –

-Hasta pronto –

-hasta el sábado – dije tomando mis cosas para salir de ahí, el retomo asiento, y por lo visto pensaba quedarse ahí, así que no espere más y salí del establecimiento, ni siquiera se ofreció a acompañarme donde quiera que fuera, seria una estrategia, o en verdad se sentía ofendido por mi rechazo, no, no era posible que alguien de su edad se ofendiera por negarle un beso, era demasiado infantil para tomar una actitud así, seguramente el si tenia otras cosas que hacer en el lugar, por lo pronto lo mejor para mi era seguir con mi camino, ya conversaríamos más la próxima vez que nos viéramos –

No entendí bien que era lo que me había sucedido, él me agradaba mucho, y por lo visto yo le gustaba bastante, pero por alguna razón su contacto físico, no me hizo sentir todo lo que esperaba, tal vez si lo hubiera dejado continuar con el beso, pero no era algo que me provocara hacer, quizá mas adelante, cuando nos conociéramos mejor, el próximo sábado podría ser una buena idea, en el hípico… hasta ahí recapacite en mi error al invitarlo a la competencia, el hermano Shaoran estaría ahí, y era inevitable que ellos se vieran, él se enteraría de la verdad, y la forma en que le estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, quizá lo mejor fuera decirle la verdad antes que se enterara por otra persona, después de todo, ¿Qué tanto podría pasar en un par de semanas?

Había estado dando vueltas por el centro comercial sin ir a ningún lugar especifico, pensaba en la mejor manera de hablar con el Hermano Shaoran y decirle la verdad, hasta que repare en una chica que estaba con la mirada fija en una tienda, empecé a caminar hacia ella, estaba segura que la conocía, y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al darme cuenta de quien era en verdad.

-¿Meiling? – Le dije cuando estuve frente a ella, que tenia el mismo gesto de sorpresa que yo cuando se giro a verme – ¿Eres tú? –

-¡Tomoyo! – me dijo reconociéndome, y luego de eso se arrojo a mi abrazándome con fuerza, gesto que respondí con la misma efusividad, estaba feliz de verla de nuevo, hacia tanto que no sabia nada de ella – no puedo creerlo – me dijo separándonos un poco para vernos de nuevo –

-yo tampoco, lo que menos imagine era encontrarte aquí – y eso era cierto, no tenia nada que estar haciendo en la ciudad – se supone que estabas estudiando en el extranjero –

-tu lo has dicho "estaba" es largo de contar, bueno no tanto, pero… me aburrí – si definitivamente esta era Meiling –

-me da tanto gusto verte – dije abrazándola de nuevo –

-a mi también, ¿tienes tiempo? tienes que ponerme al corriente de todo – eso era cierto, necesitaríamos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado en este año de no habernos visto, consulte mi reloj, y comprobé que aun tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa, luego de salir antes de lo planeado de mi… cita –

-claro que lo tengo, y creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar –

Nos dirigimos hasta una de las cafeterías del lugar, y todo daba a entender que seria una larga charla.

-¿Qué tal esta Sakura? – ese era el principal tema que quería hablar con ella, y me alegraba que Meiling lo sacara a colación tan rápido. Nos encontrábamos sentadas en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial, así que pensé bastante bien las palabras que le diría –

-pues, ahora está bastante bien, aunque… aun hay cosas de las que se niega hablar – por su rostro supe que había entendido perfectamente a que me refería –

-imagino que lo pasó bastante mal –

-no puedo contarte acerca de lo que no he visto, no pude estar con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo… – ni siquiera podía recordármelo – en el hospital, ni tampoco en su recuperación –

-bueno nosotros tampoco pudimos estar con ella en su recuperación, mas que todo porque ella nos los pidió de una forma nada sutil, pero aun así… siempre estuvimos preocupados por ella, ¿tu tienes contacto con Sakura? – sonreí ante el asunto, estaba segura que se sorprendería al saber que tan en contacto estábamos –

-claro que si, mas del que imaginas – me miro con interés – estamos en el mismo colegio – su cara de incredulidad no se hizo esperar –

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo sorprendida – pero si tu estabas en un colegio de monjas –

-así es, Sakura y yo somos compañeras de curso ahora –

-no puedo creerlo, Sakura esta en un colegio de monjas –

-pues no le quedo más remedio, fue el único lugar donde aceptaron darle una oportunidad de estudiar solo el último semestre, y con todo lo que había pasado… no iba a ser nada fácil –

-ya veo – se quedo muy pensativa durante un momento – Tomoyo, ¿tu crees que quiera verme? – Me sorprendió su pregunta, en este asunto, al menos para mi prima, la que tenia que cuestionarse eso era ella –

-creo que aquí lo esencial es si tú quieres verla a ella –

-¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? – dijo asombrada por mi pregunta –

-bueno… ella se siente más que culpable por el accidente, no tienes idea de hasta que punto, se auto castigo privándose de todo lo que la hiciera feliz, o sentir satisfecha –

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? –

-creo que es más que obvio, Meiling –

-ella… no ha visto a ninguno de los otros chicos verdad –

-no, ya te lo dije, ella cree que ustedes también la culpan de los sucedido –

-todos tuvimos culpa en lo que paso, debo suponer que tampoco ha visto a Takeshi –

-no, a nadie, dijo que lo único que le interesaba era saber que estaban bien, y con vida –

-ya veo – no me gusto mucho la forma en que había dicho esas palabras, acaso había algo mas en todo esto, y mi prima no estaba enterada – cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ella, y luego veremos que hacer – a juzgar por su rostro definitivamente había algo mas en todo esto, y no sabia porque presentía que a Sakura podía afectarle mas de lo que ya estaba –

* * *

**Sakura**

Era extraña la forma en que me sentía luego del fin de semana, por un lado estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Kotaro, era algo que no me esperaba, pero… también tenia una especie de insatisfacción en mi que era difícil de explicar, por mucho que había disfrutado de la compañía de Kotaro, no había podido sacarme de la cabeza al padre, y el beso que compartimos, sabia que yo había iniciado todo, pero la forma que por un momento respondió a mi, me encanto, y daría cualquier cosa por volverlo a vivir, aunque todo parecía indicar que era algo que no seria posible.

Después de su actitud el resto del fin de semana, ya no sabia como se iba a comportar con migo, no había podido evitar preguntarme, que habría pasado si Toya no nos hubiera interrumpido, ¿hubiéramos seguido en ese plan? ¿De nuevo se habría disculpado por besarme? Si eso iba hacer era mejor no averiguarlo, porque no hubiera soportado que nuevo me pidiera disculpas por algo así.

Pero esta vez estaba decidida a sacar todo lo que tenia guardado, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y la única persona que sabia iba a entenderme por el momento era Tomoyo, ella paso por algo similar, así que, era el momento de aceptar lo que me pasa y afrontarlo, cuanto mas rápido mejor, estacione mi coche y me dirigí a la dirección a dejar las llaves, y en todo el trayecto no deje de buscar en todo momento la figura de mi tormento, pero no apareció, ¿seria que aun no había llegado? ¿Aun estaría dispuesto acompañarme a la competencia el fin de semana? Esperaba que si, no podía dejarme sola en eso, estaba llegando a mi habitación cuando vi a Tomoyo esperándome, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo que indicaba que su fin de semana había sido menos frustrante que el mío.

-tengo muchas cosas que contarte – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, por lo visto el fin de semana de ella había sido tan movido como el mío, pero sabía que su rostro pronto iba a cambiar cuando le contara lo sucedido, al menos en lo referente al padre –

–bueno por lo visto será una larga charla, así que quizá sea mejor tenerla despacio – dije mientras abría la puerta para dejar mis cosas –

–si quizás sea lo mejor –

–en ese acaso, que te parece si esta noche nos vemos y tenemos una larga charla de chicas –

–si creo que eso será lo mejor – no sabia si era impresión mía, o había algo en sus palabras que me indicaba que no toda la charla me iba a gustar –

El resto del día me pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, a excepción de las innumerables tareas que dejaban las maestras, siempre me pregunte cual era la manía de hacer que trabajáramos mas al final del año, iba a tener mucho que hacer en estas ultimas semanas de mi vida de colegio.

Cuando al final mi prima y yo pudimos reunirnos en mi habitación para charlar, tal parecía que ninguna de las dos podía iniciar, ¿tanto era lo que le había pasado?

-bien, empiezas tú o empiezo yo – dije dispuesta a iniciar con esto, necesitaba sacarlo desesperadamente –

-mejor tu, yo aun estoy tratando de acomodar el orden en que debo decirte las cosas – que tanto era lo que tenia para contarme que debía acomodar el orden, bueno viéndolo así era mejor que comenzara yo –

-ok, en ese caso empezare por lo mas fácil – di un gran suspiro antes de empezar con mi relato – Kotaro, esta aquí – su cara era digna de fotografía, seguramente muy parecida a la mía cuando lo vi –

Ya que esto seria lo mas fácil de contar decidí empezar por ahí, eso me relajaría un poco antes de entrar a lo fuerte, así que le conté todo lo referente a la visita de mi "amigo" y lo bien que lo habíamos pasado juntos, que pensaba quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad, y que quería que nos siguiéramos viendo, que estaba claro que quería recuperar algo mas que la amistad, ella parecía muy contenta con ese hecho, pero era un alegría que no compartía, estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo, pero por extraño que pareciera no sentí ni remotamente lo mismo de antes, lo que me llevaba al meollo del asunto, todo lo que sentía al estar cerca del padre, eso era el verdadero problema, y era algo que no le iba a gustar nada. No estaba segura por donde empezar, tal vez lo mejor era decirlo de golpe.

-creo que estoy enamorada del Padre Shaoran – bueno, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea decirlo así –

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y me observara como si hubiera dicho una palabra que no conocía, o algo inconcebible, así que debía rectificárselo por si no me había entendido –

-lo que oíste, que estoy enamorada del padre – parecía que aun no terminaba de entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero si ni yo misma lo terminaba de creer como esperaba que ella lo hiciera –

-si es una broma no me parece gracioso –

-no sabes como desearía que fuera una broma – no pude permanecer mas tiempo sentada, me levante y fui hasta la ventana necesitaba respirar, para seguir hablando –

-no te comprendo – y no la culpaba, no había sido muy bueno iniciar el relato por ahí, nadie lo entendería –

-será mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio, no debí iniciar por el final – di un enorme suspiro e inicie con mi relato, desde donde pudiera recordar –

Inicie por nuestro encuentro en la piscina, bueno mi encuentro con él, ya que él no me vio ese día, mi impacto cuando descubrí que era maestro suplente, y que en ese momento a parte de parecerme el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en mi vida, también me había parecido un ogro amargado, incapaz de sonreír, como había disfrutado de la forma en que nos retábamos, viéndolo ahora en perspectiva. Como me había dicho que le parecía una niña caprichosa y mimada, y su cara de desconcierto cuando le dije que estaba orgullosa de ser así. Como había cambiado su actitud luego del castigo por el que enferme, y como su comportamiento con migo cambio por completo luego que se enterara de mi relación con Azumi, hasta el punto de pedirme disculpas por todo lo que había pasado. Nuestra visita a la discoteca, y como me había parecido que esa noche me veía de manera diferente, y lo que me encanto que lo hiciera, que por primera vez sentí que me veía como a una mujer, lo nerviosa que me ponía ante su presencia, cuando percibía su mirada en mi, nuestra pequeña representación de Romeo y Julieta, que había hecho mi corazón latir acelerado, y desear como nunca un beso. Lo asustada que estaba ante todo lo que él me hacia sentir.

La forma que tuvo de consolarme cuando Cancerbero se perdió, y por primera vez puede sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, la forma en que se había arriesgado para rescatarlo cuando estaba herido, y que me había confesado que lo hizo más por no verme triste que por mi perro. Y las sensaciones que me provocaba el verlo con ropa diferente a su habitual uniforme, sobre todo en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, iba contarle lo referente al beso, pero decidí omitir esa parte, no era necesario que lo supiera, ya era suficiente con tener para mi todo lo que me habían provocado sus besos, y en verdad era un hombre que sabia como besar, y hacer que el mundo diera vueltas, hasta perder el aliento por completo. Era pena que luego se hubiera disculpado, y estaba segura que lo hubiera hecho la segunda vez si hubiera tenido tiempo. Eso era lo que me había hecho sentir peor, su forma de disculparse, como si eso fuera lo pero del mundo, tal vez fue bueno que nos interrumpiera Toya el beso, al menos no lo escuche disculparse, lo que me llevaba de nuevo al problema, que ni siquiera Kotaro había logrado que me sacara al padre de la cabeza, y cada vez esta atracción era mas fuerte, era algo que no podía resistir.

-así que pasaste de odiarlo, a quererlo, ¿en que momento paso? – la voz de mi prima me saco de mis pensamientos –

-no lo se, además él tiene la culpa, ¿Por qué tuvo que empezar a portarse bien con migo? – Y sobre todo besarme, ahora que conocía el sabor de sus labios, lo único que quería que hiciera cada vez que lo veía era que me besara –

-¿no será que te pasa lo mismo que a mi, que solo crees que estas enamorada de él? –

-al principio yo también pensé que era así, pero después de ayer todas esas ideas se vinieron abajo –

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso ayer? – me vio con cierta cautela, y ahí me di cuenta que en verdad fue bueno no contarle lo de los besos –

-para empezar quita esa cara que no fue nada malo, es solo que después de ver a Kotaro tuve la idea de… no se… que él me haría olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por el Padre, pero no fue a si, todo el tiempo que pase con Kotaro, no pude dejar de pensar en él, no puedo dejar de pensar en él por mas que lo he intentado, nunca me había sentido así, con nadie – me deje caer en la cama, y sabia que mi voz había sonado bastante angustiada, la sentí acercarse a mi –

-creo que en verdad estas en graves problemas, prima –

-lo se –

-¿Qué vas hacer al respecto? – medite un momento la situación y la verdad solo había algo que podía hacer y eso era… –

-nada, no tengo nada que hacer, una cosa es lo que yo siento y otra, lo que él es, si otras fueran las circunstancias no dudaría en entrar en acción, pero si él esta decidido a meterse de monje, no tengo más que hacer –

-supongo que en ese aspecto tienes razón, él tiene un camino trazado, Sakura, y no es bueno que interfieras en el –

-no lo hare descuida, solo me resta espera que termine el año y alejarme de aquí, estoy segura de poder superarlo – tenia que hacerlo, por mi propio bien, tenia que lograr de alguna forma dejar de quererlo, al menos de esta forma – no es el único hombre sobre la tierra, y cuando este en la universidad habrá mucho de donde elegir, solo debo esperar el tiempo prudente –

Ninguna de las dos parecía convencida con mis palabras, pero que mas podía hacer, controlar mis impulsos cuando estuviera frente a él, y no quedarnos solos, eso era lo mas crucial de esto, no podía permitirme estar con él a solas, y estaba segura que Tomoyo me ayudaría con eso, y hablando de ella era hora de girar la conversación a su lado.

Me conto que había estado con Eriol el fin de semana, no sabia si era impresión mía o me estaba ocultando algo de su cita con él, ya que por momentos sentía que quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Me sorprendió que me dijera que aunque le gustaba por algún motivo no se había sentido tentada a besarlo, pero que estaba decidida a darse una oportunidad de hacer que las cosas funcionaran, y que se olvidaría definitivamente de Toya, la verdad lo sentía por mi hermano, pero el era un tonto, que no supo aprovechar su oportunidad, y si aun le interesaba mi prima tenia que jugar su ultima carta, por el momento, intentaría hacer algo mas, sin involucrarme demasiado.

Aun la seguía escuchando hablarme de lo insensible que era mi hermano, y por su forma de hablar sabia que no seria tan fácil que se olvidara de él, sobre todo después que me conto como había estado lo de los chocolates, y que no había sido su intención tirarlos. Bueno el regalo en si, porque jamás supo lo que contenía la caja, lo cual tal vez podía jugar a favor de mi hermano.

-pero esta visto que jamás dejara de ser lo que es, ya no puedo creer mas en sus palabras – la escuche decir como ultimo argumento en contra de Toya, bueno una última intervención no le haría mal a nadie –

-creo que esta vez era sincero, pero si tú ya decidiste… él debe resignarse – me miro un tanto asombrada, estaba segura que no se esperaba una respuesta así de mi parte –

-pues si, estoy totalmente decidida, si Eriol quiere que tengamos una relación, voy a darme una oportunidad, veremos que pasa, por lo pronto será un tanto difícil hablar con él, estando aquí toda la semana –

-Bueno, si no te importa romper las reglas un poco… puedo ayudar a que hablen en la semana –

-¿Qué? –

-mi internet tiene horas limitadas pero tal vez tu puedas conseguir uno que no, yo te puedo prestar mi laptop después de hablar con Azumi – al parecer mi idea no le había sonado tan mal, y no había nada de malo –

-supongo que… por un par de horas, no seria malo, aun no le he dicho que estoy interna en un colegio, así que quizá sea bueno decírselo el sábado, y ver como reacciona –

-creo que es lo mejor, no es bueno que empieces tu relación con una mentira – la vi dar un largo suspiro, al parecer no era solo eso lo que la preocupaba – ¿Qué pasa? –

-bueno… hay alguien mas a quien debo aclararle algunas cosas, si voy a salir con Eriol – esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a Toya – al Hermano Shaoran – a caso era posible que todas las conversaciones terminaran en él –

-que pinta él en todo esto – al parecer esperaba que yo supiera la respuesta a eso –

-él cree que voy a ser monja recuerdas, le mentí sobre eso, ¿Qué crees que sucedería si me ve el sábado con Eriol? – No había reparado en eso, y la verdad tenía razón –

-si, ya veo, tienes que aclarar eso con él –

-intentare hablar con él mañana, espero que no se moleste mucho por la mentira, le voy a explicar toda la situación con mi madre, y espero que comprenda –

- tú crees que vaya el sábado al torneo –

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – porque por algún motivo, yo encontraría alguna oportunidad para intentar besarlo, y quizá aun estuviera un poco incomodo luego del fin de semana, pero no iba a decirle eso –

-no lo se, quizá crea que ya termino su trabajo con migo –

-porque no le preguntas, vamos hablar con él mañana, así las dos salimos de eso –

-si creo que es buena idea – escuchamos que llamaron a la puerta, y una de las maestras entro –

-se acabo la hora de reuniones señoritas, a su dormitorio señorita Daidoji –

-si hermana ahora voy – dijo al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, al parecer nuestra charla se había terminado, ambas nos levantamos de la cama – bueno parece que tendremos que seguir con nuestra conversación luego – pero yo aun tenía algo que hacer –

-si, pero antes que te vayas, fui hasta mi armario donde había guardado lo que tenia que entregarle – te traje algo – camine hasta ella y le entregue el chocolate que había logrado rescatar de las manos de mi amiga Azumi –

-gracias – dijo sorprendida por lo que le daba – y… ¿a que se debe? – no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que iba a decirle –

-eran parte del presente de disculpas de mi hermano, fue el único que logre rescatar, el resto fueron devorados – miro sorprendida el chocolate que tenia en su mano, y casi podía escuchar los engranes en su mente haciendo una relación entre el regalo que mi hermano le había traído, y que tenia que ver ese detalle entre ellos –

-¿esto era lo que había en la caja? –

-si, toda una caja de chocolates rellenos con crema de avellanas – aun seguía con su mirada en el dulce – y ya que tu no los quisiste, se los regalo a otra chica, que estaba mas que contenta con ellos – ahora su mirada cambio de sorprendida, a un enojo mal disimulado –

-bueno… pues espero que los haya aprovechado – en verdad estaba molesta con eso, porque no insistir un poco más antes de decirle quien era la chica en cuestión –

-pues si, los disfruto mucho, según mi hermano, ella si los merecía, y seria la única chica a la que se los regalara de ahora en adelante – aunque trataba de parecer fría ante esto, no lo logro del todo –

-pues… me alegra saber que en verdad no era tan importante el regalo, si pudo dárselo a otra tan fácilmente –

-bueno la verdad, no se lo regalo, ella lo encontró en el coche, y él es incapaz de negarle algo, así que le dio libertad para abrirlo – por su rostro supe que ya estaba bien de tortura – y… Azumi puede ser muy insistente – al escuchar esto su gesto cambio totalmente, y sonrió –

-¿Azumi? –

-si, ella hace con Toya lo que quiere, deberías verlo – sonrió mas, al comprender mejor la situación, y ahí me di cuenta que no le seria tan fácil superar lo que sea que sintiera por mi hermano, o al menos no iba a ser tan fácil como ella pensaba –

-supongo que en ese caso esta bien… nos vemos mañana Sakura, buenas noches – salió de mi habitación, y estaba segura que esa noche tendría mucho para pensar –

Al igual que yo, mañana iniciaría mi propio plan de de desenamorarme del Padre Li, y tratar de no írmele encima cada vez que lo viera, cosa que no era nada fácil, ya que lo único que quería era saber que se sentirá estar entre sus brazos, mas íntimamente, quizá también una ducha ayudaría aclarar mi mente, y calmar mi cuerpo, que parecía estarme dando demasiados problemas últimamente.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Sabia que esa noche me iba a costar conciliar el sueño, pero no imagine que tanto, había tenido una noche bastante movida, mi debate entre el superar lo que sentía por Toya, y lo que estaba dispuesta a tener con Eriol, no se estaba volviendo nada fácil, sobre todo ahora que sabia que era lo que tenia el dichoso regalo que me había traído, cada vez que me recordaba que no era un hombre confiable, él tenia que hacer algo que tirara por tierra ese pensamiento, pero aun así como lograría confiar plenamente en él, no después de la forma en que me traiciono, vi una más vez el chocolate que me había dado Sakura, no había sido capaz de comerlo, seria que en verdad él…

No, no podía de nuevo caer en eso, así me regalara la joya mas valiosa, no había forma que creyera que lo sentía por mi era real, alguien como él, no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien como yo, estaba visto que le gustaban otro tipo de mujeres, la única razón, por la que estaba interesado en congraciarse con migo, era porque soy la única que se ha resistido a sus encantos, que no ha caído a sus pies, y no lo haría, por mas detalles como aquel que tuviera con migo, tal como ese día.

- Flash Back -

_Luego del día que había terminado consolándome, por alguna razón, nuestra relación se había vuelto bastante cercana, disfrutaba de su compañía, y buscaba de alguna manera motivos para poder verlo, no comprendía bien que era lo que me pasaba, pero estaba visto que había dejado de verlo como mi primo molesto, y ahora había algo mas._

_Por alguna razón, un día me invito a dar una vuelta, y al andar caminando por ahí vimos la fachada de una tienda de chocolates, en la que insistió que entráramos, cuando vio mi renuncia hacerlo, tomo mi mano para halarme hacia la tienda, pero la razón por que no quería entrar era que seguramente parecería una niña entusiasmada con tantos dulces y chocolates a su alrededor, y era una imagen que no quería proyectar ante él, quería parecer madura, como las mujeres con las que salía. Y entrar a una tienda de dulces no era la mejor forma de hacerlo._

_Pero cuando estuvimos dentro, nada fue como me lo imagine, caminamos por los pasillos observando todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, al parecer él también estaba disfrutando de esto, y yo empecé a relajarme, tanto que estar tomada de su mano, me parecía lo mas natural del mundo. _

_-aun no has elegido nada – dijo mientras me observaba atentamente –_

_-no estoy muy segura de que elegir, hay tantos… – la verdad no quería elegir nada, mientras estuviera a mi lado sujetando mi mano, podríamos estar en cualquier lado –_

_-muy bien, en ese caso elegiré algo yo – comenzó a pasar su mirada por todos los estantes que teníamos cerca, y cuando uno de los paquetes llamo su atención lo tomo para mostrármelo, soltando mi mano, y cuando lo hizo, fue como si perdiera algo… – que te parecen los chocolates rellenos con… – miro con detenimiento la etiqueta e hizo un gesto de desaprobación – licor, no, aun eres menor de edad, y la tía me mataría – me molesto que sacara a relucir ese hecho, sabia que no estaba a su altura, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchos años mas que yo – así que… - siguió pasando su mirada por los estantes – dime que es lo que te gusta, y lo encontrare para ti – me sonrió al tiempo que me decía esas palabras, y mi corazón comenzó acelerarse –_

_-me gusta el dulce de leche y la crema de avellanas –_

_-muy bien esos serán – de nuevo reinicio la búsqueda, hasta que dio con ellos – una caja de cada uno – dijo al tiempo que me las entregaba –_

_-alguna de tus chicas no se molestara por que me regales chocolates –_

_-no lo creo, no suelo hacerlo – parecía estar meditando sobre algo, ya que se quedo pensativo – de hecho creo que es la primera vez que le regalo chocolates a alguien – mi sonrisa no pudo ser mas grande cuando lo escuche decir eso –_

_-bueno, déjame decirte que funcionan, así que puedes empezar a utilizar esa técnica –_

_-lo dudo – acerco su rostro al mío, y fue como si al instante algo se encendiera en mi interior, y sintiera un deseo irrefrenable de besarlo al tenerlo tan cerca – tu vas a ser la "única chica" a la que le regale chocolates rellenos de crema de avellanas – se acerco aun más, hasta rosar sus labios con los míos, haciendo que mi corazón casi me saltara del pecho – serán nuestros chocolates – susurro, y lo sentí depositar un leve beso en mi boca, tan rápido que me preguntaba si de verdad había pasado, porque yo me había quedado con ganas de mucho más –_

_- fin flash back -_

Lo mejor era olvidarme de todo eso, tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar, y problemas que resolver, me apresure a salir de mi habitación y prepararme para iniciar el día, hoy precisamente tenia una discusión importante con el Hermano Shaoran, así que tenía que prepararme para eso.

Entre clase y clase, había pensado cuales serian las palabras mas adecuadas para decirle que lo ultimo que pensaba en esta vida era tomar votos para ser monja, así que entre mas rápido se lo dijera mejor. Y aquí estaba, junto a mi prima, ambas dispuestas para hablar con él.

-no dejes que me queda a solas con él ni un instante – me parecía mentira ver a Sakura actuar de esta manera, no era común en ella portarse así, regularmente sabia dominar muy bien sus impulsos, tan fuerte era lo que sentía por el Hermano –

-¿Por qué? Temes abalanzarte sobre él – la vi dar un gran suspiro –

-mejor evitar la tentación – parecía estar hablando muy en serio, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era que ella hablara primero, después de todo, solo tenia una pregunta que hacer, lo mío tomaría mas tiempo, y claro que pensaba ayudarla en eso de no quedarse a solas con él, haría lo que fuera para evitar que saliera lastimada de esta historia, porque empezaba a ver, que en verdad podía enamorarse mucho, así que entre mas distancia tuviera del Hermano, era mejor para ella –

Cuando me lo conto, pensé que se trataba de algo parecido a lo mío, admiración, y atracción por su aspecto físico, pero empezaba a ver que lo de ella iba mas allá de eso, y tenia razón, ni siquiera con Kotaro, o alguno de sus otros novios se había comportado así, era una actitud nueva en ella.

Tocamos a la puerta de la oficina del Hermano, y esperamos que nos diera la orden para entrar

-buenas tardes Hermano – levanto la vista de los documentos que revisaba para dirigirla a nosotras, parecía un tanto sorprendido por nuestra presencia –

-buenas tardes señoritas ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – nuestras miradas daban a entender que cada una esperaba que la otra hablara primero –

—Si – dijimos las dos a la vez, ante lo que él sonrió, ahora podía ver mejor esa sonrisa sin estar deslumbrada por ella, y comprendía perfectamente a mi prima, si todo lo que me había contado era así, no era de extrañarse que hubiera terminado interesada en él, después de todo, era un hombre demasiado atractivo –

—Necesito hablar con usted – me anime a decir, deseando en mis adentros, que fuera capaz de entender mis razones para mentirle –

—Yo solo quería preguntarle si va a ir al hípico el sábado para la competencia – escuche decir a Sakura, al parecer en verdad estaba interesada en terminar con esto de una vez –

El la miraba de una manera extraña, y me pregunte que tanto había omitido Sakura en su historia, para que eso fuera así, porque estaba segura que no me había contado todo.

—Creo que después de todo el trabajo que nos ha llevado que este en plena forma, merece la pena ver cuales serán los resultados – parecía haber algo mas detrás de esas palabras, ¿Qué tanto podría haber aportado él, al hecho que Sakura se hubiera enamorado? –

—bueno en ese caso lo veré el sábado – se dirigió a la puerta, parecía que en verdad quería salir corriendo de ahí – nos vemos después Tomoyo, suerte – me dijo antes de salir –

— gracias, nos vemos luego – dije pero no estaba segura si me había escuchado –

Por lo pronto debía enfrentarme a este inconveniente.

-por lo que veo su conversación con migo será mas larga que la de ella, así que, porque mejor no se sienta – di un gran suspiro antes de sentarme frente a su escritorio y prepararme para empezar a contarle la historia de mi vida, bueno al menos luego del incendio en el otro colegio –

.

.

.

El resto de la semana paso sin contratiempos, luego de ese día, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo libre, ya que eran las ultimas semanas de clases, los trabajos y tareas extras eran algo inevitable, así que supuse que mi prima no tendría el tiempo para perturbar su mente con su enamoramiento, además que habíamos visto muy poco al Hermano Shaoran, y cuando lo habíamos hecho, ella prácticamente no podía despegar la vista de él, así que yo trataba de hacerla bajar a la tierra.

Mi conversación con él no había sido tan mala como imagine, se molesto bastante cuando le conté que no pensaba ser monja, pero mis motivos para mentirle parecieron tranquilizarle un poco, lo malo es que me había hecho prometer que hablaría con mi madre a la brevedad posible, y no era algo que deseara hacer, al menos aun no.

Mi salvación para evitarlo este fin de semana, fue que ella de nuevo saldría de la ciudad, así que podía posponerlo un poco más, y me daba oportunidad de ir al hípico, para ver la competencia de Sakura, y reunirme con Eriol.

Y precisamente me encontraba arreglándome para dirigirme hacia allí, estaba un poco retrasada considerando que esperaba llegar antes que empezara el torneo para darle ánimos a Sakura.

Al llegar al hípico la busque lo mas rápido que pude, y no tarde en encontrarla, la verdad ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa este día, después de lo que había planeado para después de la competencia, yo también tenía mis propios hechos para pensar que este día no terminaría tan bien como lo esperaba, al menos, no si ella tomaba a mal mi atrevimiento de haber invitado a ciertas personas, que quizá no quisiera ver.

Estaba apoyada sobre una de las vallas mirando a varios ejemplares que se encontraban ahí, su caballo estaba entre ellos, parecía estar bastante nerviosa cuando me acerque a ella, esperaba que todo le saliera bien hoy. Al menos ya estaba vestida para la ocasión.

—¿crees que venga enserio? – me pregunto por enésima vez, cada vez empezaba a preocuparme más, nunca la había visto actuar así –

—bueno, el te dijo que estaría aquí, no tiene por que fallarte –

—no, supongo que no – no dejaba de ver a su alrededor esperando que el Hermano apareciera en cualquier momento, esperaba que no fuera a dejarla plantada, ya que a estas horas ya tendría que estar aquí –

—solo estas nerviosa por la competencia, tranquila lo harás bien – dio un enorme suspiro, y cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente, de un momento a otro abrió los ojos de golpe y me vio sorprendida –

—Por cierto, olvide decirte que los caballos de nuestro rancho tendrá una presentación especial – a que venia esa aclaración ahora –

—Ah, y ¿Quién será el encargado de ella? – dije sin prestarle demasiada importancia al hecho, que tenia que ver eso con migo –

—Pues se eligió al mejor adiestrador — se giro y apoyo sobre la cerca, como si no quisiera verme a la cara – que resulto ser Toya, que no tardara en aparecer —

— ¡y hasta ahora me lo dices! — le reclame –

—lo siento, lo olvide entre tanta cosa — como podía haber olvidado un hecho tan importante, no había tenido tiempo para prepárame, y soportar su presencia, sobre todo contando que Eriol no tardaría en llegar –

— ¡Sakura! —Escuchamos el grito entusiasmado de Azumi, que se acercaba a nosotros junto con su madre que empujaba su silla de ruedas, este hecho nos saco a las dos de nuestros pensamientos – vinimos a desearte suerte – Sakura se agacho para quedar a su altura –

—gracias, la voy a necesitar —

—te va ir muy bien, ya lo veras — dijo Ayako –

—eso espero — dijo no muy convencida, me pregunte a que se debería su falta de confianza, al tiempo que llevaba sin participar o al hecho que el Hermano Shaoran aun no aparecía Por lo pronto, ya me había dado una razón para estar yo también nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería Toya –

Sakura empezó a explicarle a la niña en que consistiría el torneo, y eso me dio tiempo para meditar mejor las palabras que me había dicho, sobre la presencia de Toya, lo que menos esperaba era encontrármelo ahí, y para colmo haciendo gala de sus dotes de jinete, eso en verdad era algo digno de ver, pero no quería pensar así. Estaba lo suficientemente sumida en mis pensamientos como para no reparar en la presencia que se poso a mis espaldas.

—Buenos días — escuche su voz ronca, hablarme al oído, y eso fue suficiente para que un estremecimiento me recorriera de pies a cabeza, me gire para verlo lentamente, como si temiera lo que me iba a encontrar, y en verdad tenia motivos para eso, él estaba vestido listo para su exhibición, y no pude evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, verse así de bien debería ser delito, no era justo, y para colmo su rostro era adornado por esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que era capaz de hacer derretir a cualquiera – Gusto en verte prima – dijo muy cerca de mi rostro –

— ¡Toya! — dijo Azumi, y el rápidamente se alejo de mi, para acercarse a ella, lo que me dio tiempo para volver a respirar –

—hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos, la niña de inmediato se arrojo a su cuello –

—muy bien, que gusto me da verte –

—a mi también – parecía estar muy apegada a él, jamás imagine que tuviera ese efecto en los niños, o seria a caso, solo en las mujeres independientemente de la edad –

Y no tarde mucho en comprobar que esto tenia una base muy cierta, cuando miro a la madre de la niña.

—hola Ayako ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Le pregunto, y ella sonrió ampliamente, y no paso desapercibida para mí su mirada de interés en él –

—mejorando – se acerco más a él – gracias, no tenias que haberte molestado – parecía que hablaban de algo que solo ellos entendían, y de inmediato, empezó a disgustarme el hecho –

—no hay porque dar las gracias, haría lo que sea por ayudarlas — al parecer su relación no solo era cercana con la niña, si no también con la madre, pero es que a este hombre no se le escapaba nadie, ella no podía ocultar para nada su interés en él, era como estar reviviendo la escena del colegio con Omura, quien esperaba no apareciera en este torneo también, porque seguramente no tardaría mucho en irse sobre él si tenia la oportunidad –

—Bueno, viene a ver como estabas antes de iniciar la competencia, y a decirte que espero que lo hagas bien – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sakura, quien no tomo nada bien su comentario –

—Pues gracias por tus buenos deseos – dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que él sonrió –

—Lo harás bien, no tienes de que preocuparte –

-eso espero – dijo mi prima –

-haz entrenado mucho así que… eso tiene que dar resultado –

-y tu que, ¿ya estas listo? –

-casi, así que… — me miro y me sonrió, no entendía cual era su juego, acaso no hacia solo un instante que estaba coqueteando con Ayako y ahora las miradas y risitas iban dirigidas a mi – las veo luego, yo también tengo que ir a prepararme — no dejaba de verme detenidamente – Tomoyo, espero que no te pierdas mi exhibición — dijo a manera de despedida, para dirigirse de nuevo a la niña – ¿Quieres venir a ver los caballos? – pregunto a Azumi –

—¡si! — dijo ella muy entusiasmada –

—pues te llevare a ti y a tu mamá a verlos — sin esperar nada más empezó a caminar rumbo a los establos donde estaban los caballos, seguido de Ayako, que no dejaba de mirarle y sonreírle –

Estaba visto, que no trataba en lo más mínimo de ocultar que le gustaba Toya, o tal vez mucho más que eso.

—Es impresión mía, o… hay algo raro entre ellos – no quería ponerme demasiado en evidencia, quizá me lo hubiera imaginado todo, y estaba viendo cosas donde no la había –

—No — dijo Sakura simplemente –

—no es impresión mía, o no hay algo raro entre ellos –

—No, a ambas – eso no me explicaba demasiado, debía ser mas especifica – no es nada raro, Ayako le gusta Toya – se encogió de hombros como si eso no tuviera importancia ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquila? – bueno tal vez… un poco más que eso – al menos estaba segura que no era yo la que estaba viendo cosas, pero no me agradaba nada el que esa mujer estuviera interesada en Toya, sobre todo por que él no parecía indiferente a este sentimiento –

—No es un poco mayor para él – mi prima empezó a reír, pero a mi no me parecía nada gracioso –

—tampoco es una vieja, es un par de años mayor que él, nada más, y ya te lo dije solo le gusta mi hermano, no creo que haya algo mas por ahí –

—y el sentimiento es muto – lo dije más para mi misma, pero al parecer había expresado esto en voz alta, a juzgar por la cara de Sakura –

—hasta cierto punto, pero no pasara de un tonto coqueteo y saludos – eso si era algo que no me esperaba que dijera, a mi parecer ahí había algo mas, que simples coqueteos sin importancia –

—¿Por qué no? —

—por Azumi — dijo como si fuera mas que evidente — Toya jamás haría nada que lastimara a esa niña, y si decidera tener una relación con su madre, y por alguna razón no funciona, ella resultaría herida, así que a menos que este dispuesto a tener algo serio y formal con Ayako, no hará nada, te lo aseguro – si con eso pretendía dejarme claro que no iniciarían una relación con ella, logro todo lo contrario, era evidente que él tenia mucho afecto por la niña, ¿seria tanto como para actuar como padre sustituto? Eso si no quería pensarlo, Toya en una relación seria, y con una mujer que tenia una hija, eso era demasiado para mí, y la sensación que me producía el pensar en esa posibilidad no era nada agradable –

—Buenos días señoritas – justo en ese momento apareció Eriol, con su típica sonrisa –

-Hola Eriol, que gusto verte – dijo Sakura acercándose a saludarlo –

-puedo decir lo mismo – dijo él hasta colocarse a mi lado – así que lista para la competencia –

-casi, aun falta tiempo para que inicie el torneo – al parecer los nervios había retornado a ella – bueno yo los dejo, quiero ver la presentación de mi hermano, eso seguro me relaja, nos vemos luego – dijo al tiempo que se alejaba hacia el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la presentación de Toya, pero yo no pensaba seguir ese mismo camino, no señor, me alejaría lo mas posible de él, además ya tenia toda la compañía que necesitaba –

-bueno y ahora que estoy aquí, espero que me prestes total atención – me dijo Eriol al tiempo que tomaba mi mano –

-si claro, que te parece si vamos a buscar un lugar para ver la competencia de Sakura –

-pero ella dijo que aun faltaba un rato, porque mejor no vamos con ella a ver la presentación que va a dar su hermano, será interesante, nunca he visto nada así – pero es que acaso todo tenia que confabularse en mi contra, no era nada recomendable para mi ver a Toya haciendo gala de sus dotes de vaquero, mis pensamientos harían una revolución con esa imagen – vamos quiero ver de que va todo eso, aunque juntarme con caballos nunca ha sido algo que me guste, tiene que ser interesante si ha venido tanta gente a ver esto –

-como quieras, pero seguro no será nada extraordinario – seria mucho más que eso, ya había visto a Toya hacer esto en otra ocasión, y me dejo totalmente impactada, ahora no sabia cual podía ser mi reacción –

Y el muy engreído no podía quedarse en un segundo plano, dio una presentación para recordar, era difícil no quedarse fija en él, y por las caras de las demás mujeres a mi alrededor no era la única que parecía estar impactada por su presentación, cuando casi finalizaba fijo su vista donde me encontraba e hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras el caballo se levantaba en dos patas, y para colmo era todo un presumido, pero era inevitable admitir que estando sobre un caballo era capaz de exudar una masculinidad que era difícil de resistir, bueno cuando no estaba en el caballo también, no sabia hasta que punto había sido evidente mi fascinación por él, esperaba que no fuera tanto como para que Eriol se diera cuenta, él parecía estar bastante inmerso en el acto, pero su mirada cuando lo vi, me dijo que no había pasado desapercibido para él que había visto a mi primo, de una manera que no debía.

* * *

**Shaoran**

No faltaba mucho para que iniciara la competencia, y no podía seguir ocultándome por más tiempo, lo mejor era enfrentarme a esto de una vez, pensándolo detenidamente, era ridículo que tuviera miedo de acercarme a una niña, porque no podía permitirme pensar en ella de otra manera, me encamine hasta el lugar donde iba a desarrollarse el torneo, y no tarde en localizarla, se encontraba junto a su caballo, y parecía bastante nerviosa, al igual que Sliepnir, eso no era buena señal, como tampoco lo era ver que se acercaba a ella la señorita Mihara, y al verse fue mas que evidente que no iban a saludarse cordialmente. Por la actitud que ambas tenían ese encuentro no pintaba para nada bien, este no podía ser un buen indicio, lo mejor era intervenir antes que pasara a más.

-así que, después de todo decidiste venir a competir – dijo Mihara mientras se acercaba más para hablarle de frente, ella mostro una sonrisa por demás arrogante, esta visto que no se quedaría tranquila, y aprovecharía para presumir todo lo que pudiera, lo cual no tardaría en empezar hacer –

-te equivocas, no vine a competir – miro a la señorita Mihara de arriba abajo con cierto desdén, no era una cualidad de admirar, pero me estaba resultando divertida la situación – vine a ganar – dijo con mucha seguridad, y al parecer Mihara no se lo tomo muy bien, pero su forma de expresarse me hizo sonreír, me preguntaba si en verdad se sentía tan segura, cuando hacia tan solo un momento parecía que no podría ni montar de los nervios –

-ya lo veremos Kinomoto –

-claro que lo veras, Sleipnir y yo, seremos los ganadores –

-no deberías dar nada por sentado – vi a Mihara arrojar su casco al suelo, como si tuviera que tener sus manos libres de cualquier obstáculo que impidiera defenderse o atacar, eso ya no estaba bien, si habían sido capaces de pelearse a golpes en el colegio, nada les impediría hacerlo en este lugar, lo mejor era intervenir, antes que terminaran rodando por el suelo –

Y tenia que hacerlo rápido porque habían empezado a empujarse levemente, la verdad nunca hubiera creído que la señorita Mihara fuera capaz de provocarla de esa manera, pero estaba visto que ella había iniciado esta pelea, y parecía que sus sentimientos por la señorita Kinomoto, no eran nada agradables.

-¡basta! – Dije tomando por un hombro a la señorita Kinomoto, que estaba dispuesta a irse sobre Mihara – no querrán que las descalifiquen antes de iniciar la competencia –

-no – dijo Mihara al reparar en mi presencia, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos hasta alejarse lo suficiente para no ser atacada –

-pues estoy pensando que tal vez valdría la pena – dijo la señorita Kinomoto, en verdad estaba muy enfadada, y quizá había que sumarle a esa pelea sus nervios por la competencia, coloque mí otra mano sobre su hombro apretándolos levemente –

-vamos señorita Kinomoto, no va empezar una pelea – me miro sobre el hombro y su gesto no era nada agradable, estaba muy molesta –

-no, no lo haré –

-bien – dije al tiempo que la soltaba, su mirada unida a su contacto, no le hacia nada bien a las emociones que percibía mi cuerpo –

-nos veremos en la pista Kinomoto – dijo la Señorita Mihara, al tiempo que recogía su casco, y se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su caballo –

-¡Ah! ¡Detesto a esa niña! – dijo con mucha molestia, aunque su pelea era algo serio, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su gesto de enfado, era un tanto infantil, y en verdad aun no entendía porque seguían peleando, porque solo persistía su problema con ella, las demás alumnas la habían aceptado de buen grado, así que había algo de fondo en todo esto –

-¿Cuál es su problema con la señorita Mihara? – pregunte –

-¡no tengo ningún problema con ella! –

-pues no parece –

-es ella la que tiene algún problema con migo, de verdad que no se que le pasa a esa niña, debe estar medio loca – no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero quizá si había algo de cierto que era Mihara quien tenia un problema con ella, pero no era el momento para discutir eso, tenia que prepararse para competir, no habíamos invertido tanto tiempo en el entrenamiento, para que no resultara como esperábamos –

-bueno ya, será mejor que trate de tranquilizarse, pronto va empezar la competencia, vaya a prepararse –

-si, eso será lo mejor – empezó a caminar pero algo hizo que se detuviera –

-¡Sakura! – escuchamos la voz de alguien llamándola, eso era seguramente lo que la había detenido, y para desgracia se trataba de su "amigo" –

-Kotaro – dijo acercándose a él – que bueno que lograste llegar –

-no me habría perdido esto por nada – Que acaso este niño no pensaba dejarla en paz, en este momento necesitaba concentrarse en la competencia, y la forma de mirarla no era algo que contribuyera con ello –

-Señorita Kinomoto – dije acercándome a ella – ya es casi la hora – me miro y dio un gran suspiro –

-no quería interrumpirte, pero quería verte antes de la competencia y desearte suerte – se acerco a ella para abrazarla, y darle un beso en la mejilla, que duro demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, parecía que no quería separarse de ella – buena suerte – ella lo miro mientras le sonreía – te veré luego, iremos a celebrar si ganas, y si no ganas… también –

-bueno, espero ganar – dijo sonriendo más –

-lo harás – se alejo de ella sin dejar de mirarla, en verdad no estaba dentro de sus planes disimular el interés en la señorita Kinomoto, y para que negar que ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho –

-vamos señorita Kinomoto, su caballo también parece nervioso, hay que tranquilizarlo un poco –

-si – se giro a verme con cierto reproche, seguramente por haber hecho que ese niño se fuera tan rápido – por un momento pensé que no iba a venir, se tardo demasiado – me recrimino, bueno al parecer su reproche no era por su amigo, sino por mi tardanza –

-le dije que estaría aquí, y siempre cumplo con lo digo – me sonrió levemente, y luego retomo su camino – respire profundo – le dije antes de llegar con el caballo, ella cerro los ojos e hizo lo que le dije, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabia que haría un buen papel si se concentraba – recuerde todo lo que hemos entrenado, no fuerce demasiado a Sleipnir, tómelo con calma y lo mas importante, diviértase –

-gracias –

-lo hará muy bien – de nuevo estar tan cerca de ella, no era algo bueno, nada bueno, el percibir su cercanía, su fragancia, su gesto de nervios, hacia que sintiera deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien – será mejor que se vaya – tenia que alejarme de ella, no podía seguir exponiéndome, esto no me llevaría a ninguna parte, por lo pronto tenia que terminar con esto, era la ultima vez que podía permitirme estar con ella de esta manera, de lo contrario, mi celibato de 4 años, terminaría en nada –

* * *

**Sakura **

No podía creer que este día al fin hubiera llegado, pero aquí estaba, lista para empezar. Recorrimos la pista antes de iniciar el torneo, vi a un grupo de mis compañeras del colegio entre los asistentes, que al parecer estaban ahí para apoyarme a mi, mis padres también estaban ahí, junto con Azumi y su madre, además de mi prima y Eriol, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en la competencia.

Luego del recorrido estuve esperando que llegara mi turno de competir, habían jinetes muy buenos, me costaría trabajo lograr un buen lugar, los nervios fueron en aumento a medida que se acercaba mi turno.

-¿esta lista? – escuche la voz del Padre junto a mi, y eso no iba a disminuir mi nerviosismo, al contrario solo serviría para incrementarlo, di un gran suspiro tratando de calmarme –

-lista – le dije, y el me brindo una esplendida sonrisa –

-bueno pues es la hora – me ayudo a montar sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, y yo me olvide del torneo y solo tuve ojos para ver su rostro, a veces me negaba a creer que este hombre fuera real, sujeto mi mano y le dio un leve apretón, nunca habíamos tenido un contacto así, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y desee que nunca apartara su mano de la mía – lo hará muy bien – fue lo ultimo que me dijo, se alejo de mi un poco para darme espacio suficiente de concentrarme en lo que tenia que hacer –

Respire profundamente y cerré mis ojos, debía centrarme en la competencia, no en el rostro del Padre.

-bien Sleipnir, es nuestro momento – dije mientras lo acariciaba, necesitaba que el también estuviera relajado – eres el mejor en esto, el mas veloz, y jamás me has fallado, así que vamos hacerlo bien, tu y yo juntos – me acerque mas a su oreja, escuchar mi voz parecía tranquilizarlo, así que siempre solía hablarle antes de comenzar a competir – iremos por mar, tierra y aire, a la tierra de los muertos y de regreso aquí, con el trofeo en nuestras manos espero – el asintió como si en verdad hubiera entendido todo lo que le dije – si, tu eres el mejor de todos – me gire de nuevo para ver al padre cuando anunciaron mi nombre, aun estaba sonriendo, y su gesto me dio confianza. Debería sonreír mas seguido, en verdad se veía muy bien cuando lo hacia. Respire una vez más, y me encamine a lo que tenía que hacer –

Empecé a saltar los obstáculos, trate de recordar todas las indicaciones del Padre, iría con un obstáculo a la vez, fue inevitable que cometiera un par de errores que me restaría puntos, y lo peor fue cuando tuve que hacer ese salto doble que tanto problema me había dado, pero trate de no presionar demasiado a Sleipnir y aquí venia, esto era todo o nada, si lo lograba podía ganar, mi puntaje y tiempo serian el mejor, tenia que lograrlo, y pude hacerlo…

-¡SI! – No pude evitar gritar un tanto algo cuando llegue al final del recorrido, y corroborar que en verdad había superado el tiempo de Mihara que era el mejor hasta entonces, si nadie lo igualaba, ese trofeo era mío –

Regrese a mi lugar y al hacerlo no pude evitar prácticamente arrojarme del lomo de Sleipnir y lanzarme a los brazos del Padre, no estaba pensando mucho, pero la verdad me sorprendí cuando respondió a mi abrazo. Parecía que era la emoción del momento, porque tan rápido como se había acercado se alejo, como si algo lo hubiera quemado. Aun me sonreía pero con un poco mas de cautela.

-se lo dije, ahora solo queda esperar – al parecer la idea de estar alejados no solo se me había ocurrido a mi, ¿seria acaso posible que él también sintiera lo mismo? No, el tenia que vivir sin ningún contacto físico con una mujer eso debía ser todo, pero aun así, su resistencia no era infalible, ya lo había comprobado en un par de ocasiones, y si era posible seguir con eso, porque no intentarlo un poco mas, después de todo, que daño podía hacer, si el no tenia dudas en cuanto a su vocación no tendría porque ceder ante los placeres de la carne, y no era mala idea ponerlo a prueba, si al final resultaba que si tenia madera de sacerdote, al menos no tendría nada que recriminarse, pero si no, le estaba haciendo favor al hacerle ver que no era conveniente que se metiera de monje si no podía conservarse célibe.

Y el resto de la competencia, esperamos en silencio, por un momento ya no me interesaba ver los puntajes o tiempo de las demás, solo podía pensar, si seria capaz de incitar al Padre, iba contra todo lo que creía, se supone que es a mi a quien deben conquistar, y ahora resultaba que me sentía toda una seductora, bueno siempre tiene que haber una primera vez para todo, y la idea no era para nada desagradable.

La competencia termino, y efectivamente nadie logro mi puntaje, cuando anunciaron que era la ganadora, de nuevo no pude evitar abrazar al padre, y por sorprendente que me pareciera, esta vez no se aparto de inmediato, pude sentir su calor rodeándome por un largo momento que deseaba que fuera eterno, y eso me ayudo a decidirme, aunque me costara un mundo, haría lo que fuera necesario para saber que tan fuerte era la resistencia del Padre por no caer en la tentación.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Esperaba que este fin de semana fuera suficiente para centrar mi interés en Eriol, pero al parecer no lo había sido, todo parecía haberse juntado para que sucediera lo contrario a lo que había planeado, primero verlo en la competencia, y demostrar el buen jinete que era, y luego el saber que Ayako estaba interesada en Toya, no me hizo sentir nada bien, pero no podían ser celos lo que sentía, no era posible, no había un solo motivo para estar celosa, lo que no podía responderme era ¿Qué hacia yo en este momento, y en este lugar?

La verdad que ni yo misma me entendía, que era lo que estaba buscando en verdad, si estaba decidida a sacarlo de mi vida como era posible que estuviera tan impresionada por su actuación, hasta el punto de sentirme tentada a buscarlo, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo aunque me lo estuviera negando. Me había alejado de Eriol con la excusa de felicitar a Sakura, pero no era exactamente hacia ella donde me había dirigido. Por suerte Toya, no estaba en los establos del hípico, que ya estaban prácticamente desiertos, así que antes de hacer alguna tontería me apresure a salir de ahí, por lo menos no me había visto…

-¿te perdiste primita? – escuche su voz a mis espaldas, tenia cierto temor de girarme a verlo, sobre todo por la respuesta de mi cuerpo, mi corazón se acelero sin que hubiera hecho nada, solo escucharlo –

-claro que no, solo estaba rodeando un poco – dije cuando al fin me decidí a verlo, aun vestía como en su presentación, porque tenia que verse tan bien… -

-¿segura? ¿No seria a caso que… me estabas buscando? – se acerco lentamente a mi mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa tan provocadora que era capaz de derretir a cualquiera –

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer una cosa como esa? – Empecé a retroceder para evitarlo, porque sabía que de lo contrario terminaría de nuevo cediendo ante él –

-tal vez por que no tienes nada que estar haciendo por este lugar – coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y su contacto hizo que pudiera sentir toda la sangre corriendo por mis venas, como era que lograba hacerme sentir esto, como era capaz de despertar este deseo tan fuerte de estar en sus brazos –

-déjame – dije tratando de soltarme –

-¿Por qué te resistes? – recorrió mi rostro con su dedo –

-no me resisto a nada, simplemente no quiero que no me toques, no me gusta – sonrió deforma burlona ante mi comentario –

-eso es lo que te dices, para convencerte – efectivamente era lo que me decía, pero no tenía mucho efecto –

-no tengo que convencerme de nada, como ya te lo dije, no me importa nada de lo que pase contigo –

-es una pena, porque a mi si me importa mucho lo que te pase a ti – sin que lo esperara sentí posar sus labios en los míos, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por un momento, mientras reaccionaba al movimiento de sus labios, su boca era como una llama que empezaba a encender un fuego por todo mi cuerpo, y sentía una ansia incontrolable por que no se detuviera, al contrario quería mas, sentí que tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con mas intensidad, podía sentir su lengua recorriendo mis labios, así que le di paso para hacer el beso mas profundo, me encantaba su sabor varonil, por mas que mi mente me decía que debía detenerlo, no pude hacerlo, era como si ambos estuviéramos inmersos en duelo sensual, luchando por quien tenia el poder de hacer sentir mas al otro –

Sentí como si una ola de placer recorriera mi cuerpo, me aferré mas a él, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, todo el ambiente parecía estar cargado de una sensualidad que no podía describir, era un placer que nunca había experimentado antes, no era un beso dulce ni tierno, era lo mas atrevido que podía imaginar, y el calor de mi cuerpo se incrementaba mas a cada momento. Pero tan repentinamente como había iniciado el beso, lo termino, alejándome de él con un poco de fuerza, pero yo aun no terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido, no tenía ni el valor de moverme por temor a caer, ya que mis piernas parecían no sostenerme, sentí una extraña sensación de vacio cuando se alejo de mí. Quería que siguiera besándome, que me tomara en sus brazos, que…

-para no gustarte que te toque, parece que disfrutas cuando lo hago – lo mire a la cara cuando dijo estas palabras – ¿Qué? Esta vez no hay bofetada – dijo con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, que hizo que la pasión que hasta hace un momento me recorría empezara a transformase en enojo, en verdad era el hombre mas egocéntrico que había conocido en mi vida, y solo se aprovechaba de todo lo que me hacia sentir –

-no, no la hay – le daría algo mejor que una bofetada, me acerque a el lentamente, ya que aun tenia miedo de caerme, le sonreí mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, me miro sorprendido por mi acto, estaba segura que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, me acerque un poco mas a él, y cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, levante mi pierna con fuerza haciendo que mi rodilla lo golpeara justo entre las piernas, directo en su virilidad –

Lo vi hacer un gesto de dolor mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el lugar donde lo golpe y se inclinaba, creo que había usado un poco mas de fuerza de la debida pero se lo merecía, esta era la ultima vez que le permitía algo así, que creía, que podía besarme cuando le diera la gana.

–¡eres un idiota! No vuelvas hacer eso – prácticamente había caído de rodillas al suelo, y por un momento me sentí mal por haberlo golpeado tan fuerte, pero él se lo había buscado, no tenia ningún derecho a besarme así – ¡te odio! – no espere a ver si se levantaba, simplemente me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar de regreso, como había podido hacer eso –

Porque mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar así cuando estaba junto a él, ¿Por qué no sentí lo mismo cuando Eriol se acerco a mi? Con el no sentía ese fuego quemando mi piel ante el mas mínimo contacto, no sentía la necesidad de aferrarme a él, como si fuera mi tabla de salvación, no seria capaz de negarme a mas si él guiaba la situación, podía imaginármelo en la intimidad…

-¡Tomoyo espera! – escuche que me grito mientras se acercaba a mi, acelere mi paso, en verdad estaba molesta, y no quería seguir oyendo sus tonterías, pero al parecer el era mas rápido que yo, lo sentí tomar mi brazo con un poco de fuerza para detenerme haciendo que lo mirara – por favor – me pidió esta vez seriamente, y de una forma que no pude resistirme, casi como una suplica, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil –

-¡no quiero hablar con tigo, no quiero verte! – le dije evitando mirarlo a los ojos, porque eso siempre lograba hacerme sentir demasiado, su mirada era excesivamente penetrante –

-lo se, y no te culpo – dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, y sentir su aliento sobre mi, me hizo sobresaltar, quería sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus labios sobre los míos – pero escúchame un momento, y no volveré a molestarte – su voz era suave, casi un susurro junto a mi oído, y no pude negarme más –

-tienes un minuto, Eriol me esta esperando – lo sentí tensarse cuando dije esto ultimo, incluso soltó mi brazo –

-descuida no voy a tardar mucho – dijo con un tono de voz mas severo – pero escúchame, de acuerdo –

-OK – mi enfado estaba empezando a disminuir, y así me costaba más enfrentarlo, era más fácil cuando tenía cosas que recriminarle y no tenia aun su sabor tan presente, esa mezcla de menta con un aroma propiamente suyo, tan varonil y cautivador –

-primero que nada discúlpame, de verdad no quería hacerlo – lo mire disgustada, y pareció captar a que debía mi gesto – bueno… si quería –dijo con un intento de sonrisa – pero no así, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, es algo que no logro controlar del todo – seguramente era algo parecido a lo que me ocurría a mi, un instinto natural, algo propiamente físico, pero yo si tenia que controlarlo, porque si no corría el riesgo de terminar con el corazón roto de nuevo –

-¿y eso te da derecho hacerlo? –

-no, se que no – sonrió, mientras se acercaba mas a mi – nada me da derecho hacerlo – levanto su mano para dirigirla a mi rostro, trate de evitarlo, pero no pude hacerlo, no cuando me veía de esa forma – no tengo ninguno y no volveré hacerlo… - sentí su mano acariciarme, y quería cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar, pero no lo haría – no lo hare por la fuerza –

-¡¿Qué?! – no estaba prestando demasiada importancia a lo que decía, pero cuando escuche sus palabras… había algo en ellas que no me agrado –

-no volveré a besarte sin tu consentimiento, aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo, y a mi me parezca que lo deseas – acaricio también mi otra mejilla, acunando mi rostro en sus manos, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos – solo si tu me lo autorizas, volveré a besarte – era como si quisiera decir algo mas pero no se atrevía, y mi cuerpo de nuevo se rendía ante la sensación de su tacto, ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así?

Toco mis labios suavemente con su dedo, era una tenue caricia, pero fue suficiente para hacerme sentir tanto, no hacia mas que eso, podía notar en sus ojos que se estaba controlando por no besarme, ya que había posado su mirada en mis labios, y solo esperaba un gesto de mi parte para ir sobre ellos, por que no podía ser así siempre, si lo pedía de esa forma, jamás le negaría un beso. Pase mi lengua sobre mis labios y fue hasta ahí que note cierto dolor debido a una pequeña herida que tenia en ellos, y seguramente era lo que estaba tratando de decirme al acariciar mi boca, tan apasionado había sido el beso que nos dimos, y el que seguramente seria el ultimo que nos daríamos.

-espero que lo cumplas – dije con dificultad, haciendo que su mirada regresara a mis ojos, y esta vez me veía como si no fuera la respuesta que esperaba –

-se que es difícil que cambies tu concepto de mi, pero te aseguro que todo lo que tiene que ver con tigo fue real, jamás mentí, y algún día encontrare la forma de probártelo – separo una de sus manos de mi cara, y recorrió el contorno de mi rostro con su dedo, fui incapaz de quedar inmune ante su gesto, mi cuerpo se estremeció con su contacto –sigues teniendo los ojos mas hermosos que he visto – lo escuche decir viéndome fijamente, y esa frase provoco en mi más de lo que deseaba, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la escuche por primera vez – lamento haber sido parte de los idiotas que los hicieron derramar lagrimas – me mostro su esplendida sonrisa tomando de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos, pero no hizo nada más – gracias por escucharme – dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de mi, y borraba todo contacto con migo –

Intente decir algo, pero no fui capaz, ¿Qué era lo mas correcto decir? No tenia idea, porque lo que mi mente y cuerpo gritaban era… regresa y bésame, bésame hasta que ya no pueda mas, pero por lo pronto estaba claro, que no volvería a sentir sus labios besando los míos, a menos que fuera yo la que lo pidiera, y aunque era algo que me moría por sentir, no lo haría, nunca le pediría que me besara.

* * *

**Sakura**

Aun no podía creer que hubiera ganado, no después de tanto tiempo sin competir, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, me encontraba junto a mis padres, que parecían estar mas contentos que yo, por todo esto, y me hacia sentir bien poderles devolver algo de esa felicidad que casi les arrebato para siempre, al verlos llegar el Padre se había retirado pero me dijo que luego regresaría, no sabia que tan ciertas podían ser su palabras, pero esperaba que en verdad no se marchara así, nada más.

Entre toda la gente que había en el hípico me pareció distinguir a alguien conocido, pero se encontraba bastante lejos de mi para definir quien era, sobre todo porque estaba sentado, pero su mirada se fijo en mi, y al parecer el no tardo nada en reconocerme.

Mi alegría por mi triunfo se vio del todo apagada al reconocer por completo el rostro de la persona que había llamado mi atención y que en ese momento me veía fijamente, no podía creer lo que estaba ante mi, no podía ser verdad lo que veía, porque eso indicaba que mis padres me habían mentido…

-¿Por qué me mintieron? – Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, no podía apartar la mirada del hombre que estaba varios metros de mí, y que estaba haciendo esfuerzos evidentes por llegar hasta donde me encontraba –

-¿a que te refieres? – escuche a papá –

-¡me dijeron que todos estaban bien, que todos salieron ilesos del accidente! –

-¿del accidente? ¿De que estas hablando hija? – mamá se acerco a mi, más que preocupada, era evidente que no entendía de que estaba hablando –

-¡de eso! – Dije señalando hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba – si todos salieron bien librados del accidente ¿Qué esta haciendo Takeshi en una silla de ruedas? –

-creo que eso es fácil de explicar – escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mi, y reconocí esa voz, pero no podía ser cierto, esto no podía estar pasando ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? –

-¿Meiling? – dije sorprendida de verla parada frente a mi –

-hola Sakura, tiempo sin verte – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía en verdad feliz de verme, pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir, que no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía –

-no vas a salir corriendo ¿verdad? porque por ahora no podría seguirte – me di cuenta que Takeshi había logrado llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y él también me sonreía, no me había percatado que también Tomoyo estaba ahí, al parecer ella era la que había terminado de ayudar a Takeshi a llegar, a diferencia de los otros dos ella si parecía preocupada –

-creo que ahora si llego el momento en que nosotros hablemos, esta vez no puedes echarme de tu habitación – dijo Meiling, haciéndome recordar ese hecho –

-no llegaste el mejor día – dije aun sorprendida –

-lo se, pero hoy si es un buen día para hablar – se acerco más a mi, pero no podía reaccionar del todo, esto era algo que no me esperaba – bueno no vamos a conversar, aquí de pie, podemos ir a la cafetería a tomar algo, ya que por lo que veo el día de hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar – coloco su mano en mi hombro y me empujo un poco –camina mujer, y ya quita esa cara, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma –

-casi – dije en un susurro –

-no se preocupen por ella, se las regresare en un rato, y espero que ya sin esa expresión de sorpresa – les dijo a mis padres que también parecían estar muy asombrados porque ellos estuvieran ahí – tu también vienes Tomoyo –

-claro – dijo mi prima, al parecer ella si estaba enterada de esta repentina visita, seguramente esto era lo que no quiso contarme el día que conversamos, no podía creer que me hubiera ocultado algo así –

-oye Mei, empújame – escuche que dijo Takeshi, y ella se coloco detrás de la silla de ruedas para hacer lo que le había pedido –

-tú en verdad sigues siendo un holgazán de lo peor –

-no estoy para que me reprendas, aun estoy convaleciente – dijo mi amigo con su acostumbrada sonrisa, no parecía estar nada afectado por el hecho de… no poder caminar, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso –

-dejaste de estar convaleciente hace meses – sin saber exactamente como, nos encontrábamos en el restaurante del hípico, sentados en una de las mesas, pero yo aun no salía de mi asombro – y te dije que no trajeras la silla, por tu culpa Sakura esta en shock –

-bueno no era mi intención – dijo él mientras centraba su atención en mi – no quería asustarte, pero la verdad me he acostumbrado a esto – dijo refiriéndose a la silla, como podía decirlo con esa sonrisa, sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos fueron directo a sus piernas, y recordé el suceso de esa noche, la impresión que me causo, cuando logramos sacar su pierna atorada, y que esta se encontraba cubierta por completo de sangre, acaso había perdido la pierna – estoy bien Sakura, mis dos piernas aun siguen aquí – dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada –

-y puede caminar también, así que quita esa idea de tu cabeza – dijo Meiling – y tú en verdad eres tonto, como se te ocurre venir en la silla –

-entonces, si puedes caminar, no comprendo… – dije saliendo de mi estado, al escuchar que él si podía caminar –

-quizá sea bueno iniciar por el principio – me dijo – jamás tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por salvarme –

-¿salvarte? Fui yo la que casi los mata, como puedes decir que te salve –

-porque lo hiciste, pudiste salir del coche, y dejarme ahí, al igual que Kahori, pero las dos me ayudaron, por ustedes estoy aquí –

-¡por mi culpa estas así! – a mi volvían todos esos sentimientos que creí estar superando, no podía creer que después de todo lo sucedido él todavía me diera las gracias, yo no merecía eso –

-lo que pasó esa noche, fue responsabilidad de todos, ninguno de nosotros estaba en sus cinco sentidos, yo menos que nadie –

-ese día, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar – dije esperando que ninguno quisiera seguir con ese tema –

-algo así había escuchado – dijo Takeshi – pero no es necesario hacerlo, hace tiempo que quería verte, pero después que los muchachos me contaron que los echaste de tu habitación mientras estabas en el hospital, no quería que me hicieras lo mismo, soy bastante sensible – no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras, al menos conservaba su sentido del humor –

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunte –

-bueno, mi pierna no estaba en muy buen estado, tuvieron que hacerme varias cirugías para dejarla lo mejor posible, y el trabajo esta prácticamente terminado, la rehabilitación ayudo mucho –

-¿entonces vas a estar bien? – pregunte aun con cierta duda –

-claro que si, voy a caminar perfectamente – se quedo un poco pensativo – de hecho ya puedo hacerlo, pero la silla es cómoda, y decidí aprovecharla al máximo –

-hace mucho que puede andar bien – dijo Meiling con cierto reproche – pero ya sabes que siempre ha sido un poco holgazán – ella parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto –

-me alegro mucho, me quitas un peso de encima – dije tomando su mano, ahora me sentía mucho mejor –

-y me gustaría quitarte algunos más – sabia a que se refería, pero estaba segura que respetarían mi deseo de no hablar del tema –

-con saber que ambos están bien, y que no me odian, es más que suficiente – una cosa mas aun me preocupaba – ¿Kahori y Hiroki están bien no es cierto? – pregunte esperando no escuchar ninguna otra sorpresa –

-claro que están bien, pero ambos están en la universidad, así que no pudieron venir, pero dijeron que lo harían a la menor oportunidad – me aclaro Mei, verlos y saber que no estaban resentidos con migo, me había generado mucha satisfacción, y parte del sentimiento de culpa acumulado se había disipado, me sentía tan bien de estar de nuevo con ellos –

Tuve que pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento hacia Mei, cuando fue a verme al hospital, pero el hecho que haya llegado a verme el día que me entere de la verdadera gravedad del accidente y que no lograría caminar por un buen rato, no había mejorado nada las cosas. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo aquí, y planeando hacer muchos festejos para las próximas semanas. Tomoyo me conto como se había encontrado con Mei el fin de semana y habían decidió venir a la competencia para confrontarme según ella.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que a lo lejos pude ver a Mihara acercarse donde nos encontrábamos, y sabia que eso no era nada bueno. Pero pese a lo que me podía imaginar no se dirigió a mí, sino que fue directamente a mi amigo.

-hola Takeshi vine a ver... como estabas – su mirada se desvió del rostro de Takeshi, y se dirigió hasta nuestras manos que aun permanecían juntas – no sabia que estabas tan… entretenido – parecía que su mirada me fulminaría, esta vez había algo mas en su forma de verme –

-hola Chiharu, felicidades, te fue muy bien en el torneo – ella no parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que él decía, jamás la había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando le tire la sopa encima – no necesito presentarlas, ustedes ya se conocen no es así – dijo refiriéndose a Tomoyo y a mi –

-si ya nos conocemos – su expresión no era nada agradable – bueno yo no los molesto mas, te dejo para que sigas disfrutando de la compañía – se dio la vuelta y se marcho, fue precisamente ese mirada y gesto lo que hizo que todas las piezas encajaran, al fin comprendí de donde provenía ese resentimiento de Mihara hacia mi, aparte mi mano de la de Takeshi –

-eres un tonto – lo golpee en el hombro mientras se lo decía –

-¡oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo asombrado por mi gesto –

-porque ya descubrí que es gracias a ti que Mihara me odia –

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que Chiharu te odia? – mire a Tomoyo para saber si ella también lo había notado, y por su rostro suponía que si –

-¡vaya! Ya decía yo que no podía portarse así con tigo, sin ningún motivo –

-de que están hablando no comprendo nada – dijo Takeshi esperando una explicación a lo que decíamos, pero yo aun estaba terminando de asimilar esto –

-esa es la niña con la que te peleas en el colegio – dijo Mei, y supe que Tomoyo seguramente le había contado todo lo referente a mi vida en los últimos meses –

-si, ella es – dije mientras me ponía de pie –

-¿Dónde vas? – me pregunto Tomoyo, un tanto preocupada –

-hablar con ella – le dije – quizá por fin logre aclarar las cosas, y mis últimas semanas en el colegio terminen en paz –

-¿segura? – me dijo Tomoyo, al parecer no confiaba del todo en mi capacidad para conciliar las cosas con Mihara, pero ahora que sabía cual era el motivo, todo seria más fácil –

-si – dije mientras todos me veían algo desconcertados en especial Takeshi – nos vemos luego, estoy pensando en poner en práctica muchas de las ideas que tienes Mei, y ahora contamos con el lugar para hacerlo – dejaría que mi prima se encargara de explicarle el resto, por lo pronto yo tenia que resolver este asunto –

Logre alcanzar a Mihara antes que se marchara, y por su cara, la ultima persona que deseaba ver en ese momento era yo, pero estaba dispuesta hacer una tregua, no podía creer que todo su enojo tuviera que ver con Takeshi. Me coloque frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando.

-bien, creo que tu y yo tenemos por fin algo de que hablar, Mihara – parecía que quería fulminarme con su mirada, en verdad no sentía nada de afecto hacia mi –

-¡tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Kinomoto! – trato de retomar su camino, pero yo de nuevo me interpuse –

-pues yo creo que si, y como no tengo ganas de volver a pelear con tigo y dar un show, lo mejor será hacerlo en un lugar menos publico – lo ultimo que deseaba era terminar agarradas del cabello nuevamente – vamos – la vi mirarme con cierta duda, pero termino cediendo, llegamos hasta los establos, sabia que ahí nadie nos molestaría, y podíamos hablar tranquilamente – para empezar creo que vale el decir que ya se por que no te agrado –

-y según tu porque es – me dijo a la defensiva, tal vez después de todo esto resultara de mucha utilidad para ella, y yo tendría cierta gratificación por hacerla padecer un poco por su comportamiento con migo –

-por Takeshi – al parecer mi afirmación logro sorprenderla – di en el blanco ¿verdad? Sabes, te creía mas inteligente Mihara –

-¡no voy a permitir que me insultes! –

-no es insulto, es la verdad, aunque no debería en esta ocasión voy hablarte como… mujer, no puedo decir que como amiga, porque seria mentir, y hoy vamos hablar con la verdad, incluso te voy ayudar –

-¿Por qué tu querrías ayudarme a mi? – dijo como si aquello fuera lo mas difícil de conseguir en el mundo –

-porque ahora te entiendo, y aunque no lo parezca no soy persona de guardar rencores – su expresión se suavizo un poco, tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas y tratar esto con tacto, de lo contrario las dos terminaríamos igual que siempre y hoy estaba muy contenta, lo suficiente como para conciliar con esta niña –

-¿estas hablando en serio? –

-muy enserio, así que para empezar, aunque te moleste, no me voy alejar de Takeshi – me miro con incredulidad y parecía estar dispuesta a marcharse –

-por un momento pensé que en verdad ibas a dejar las cosas en paz –

-y así es, solo te expongo ese punto, que no me importa tu molestia –

-¿y que te hace pensar que el hecho que estés con él me molesta? – se acerco a mi en tono desafiante, pero esta vez no caería en ese juego –

-Pues simplemente el hecho que… te gusta Takeshi – ahora me veía como si hubiera dicho el peor insulto del mundo – eso no es nada malo para que pongas esa cara –

-eso no es cierto, es mi amigo, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo somos… -

-vecinos lo se, al fin se de donde te me hacías conocida, alguna vez te vi cuando visite su casa, aunque no nos presento formalmente – todo había encajado al final, cada vez que nosotras visitamos la casa de Takeshi, y ella estaba ahí, casi parecía salir corriendo, nunca la habíamos conocido en verdad, por eso no logre reconocerla cuando la vi en colegio – sabes cual fue tu error, culparme a mi del hecho que el no te viera como querías – por una vez vi en su cara algo que hasta ahora no había percibido, tristeza, debía en verdad estar enamorada del tonto de Takeshi para ponerse así, pero a todo esto, que tenia yo que ver en que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, en ese aspecto, estaba peleando con la rival equivocada – yo no tenia nada que ver con él en el aspecto sentimental –

-¡para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡No sabes lo que sentía cuando lo escuchaba hablar de ti y lo maravillosa que eras! ¡Cuando a mi no me veía como a mas que su vecinita! aun después del accidente que provocaste, por el que casi pierde la pierna te seguía defendiendo, aun lo hace, para él tu eres la heroína que le salvo la vida, y me dices que no debo creer que esta enamorado de ti – al parecer había logrado activar el detonante para que sacara todo lo que sentía, lo malo era que ese detonante estaba demasiado conectado al mío en cuanto al tema –

-si, te aseguro que no esta enamorado de mi, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y se que me tiene cariño, y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no va mas allá de la amistad, jamás tuvo otras intenciones con migo, tu error fue luchar contra mi sin motivo, cuando lo que debías hacer era que supiera lo que sientes –

-¡yo no podría hacer eso! – me dijo como si la hubiera ofendido, no debía olvidar que ella había estado toda su vida en un colegio de monjas, y cosas que a mi podrían parecerme normales, para ella eran poco menos que pecados –

-te aseguro que si quisieras podrías lograrlo – sonrió con incredulidad – oye para empezar, si entre él y yo hubiera algo mas allá de la amistad, que caso tendría estar aquí con tigo tratando de convencerte de lo contrario –

-tal vez solo estas buscando la forma de fastidiarme, por como me he comportado con tigo desde que llegaste al colegio, pero cuando te vi todo se me removió, tu estabas tan tranquila, perfectamente bien, mientras que él había tenido que pasar por tantas cirugías, por tu culpa, y seguía diciendo que tu no eras la responsable, que ninguno de ustedes debió estar en esa fiesta, que él no debió beber así, y que tu eras la mejor amiga que podía tener –

Escuchar los argumentos de Takeshi en boca de otra persona tuvo un efecto extraño en mí, todo eso era real, viéndolo así, quizá si me había tomado demasiado a pecho mis culpas, pero hasta que mis recuerdos no regresaran por completo, no podía dejar de culparme.

-bien, entiendo tu punto, pero te aseguro que yo no me la pase en un lecho de rosas, tuve… muchas complicaciones luego del accidente – era algo que aun no me podía poner en perspectiva, casi un año de mi vida perdido – pero ese no es el punto – dije regresando a lo que en verdad nos interesaba a las dos, mis complejos en ese sentido eran solo míos – si el te interesa porque no intentas conquistarlo, demuéstrale que eres mas que su vecinita, como tu misma dices –

-eso no es posible, no creo lograr que él se fije en mí de otra manera – ahora iba a resultar que esta niña tenia poca autoestima, después de la forma de enfrentarse con migo era algo difícil de creer, pero quizá solo se diera con el sexo opuesto, o quizá única y exclusivamente con Takeshi, seguramente sentía algo muy similar a lo que me sucedía a mi, que no importaba lo que hiciera, la persona que me gusta jamás se fijara en mi, pero en este caso ella tenia muchas más posibilidades que yo –

-si no te decides a intentarlo, es lógico que jamás sucederá – aun no parecía creer que mis intenciones de ayudarla fueran sinceras, pero estaba dispuesta hacer una buena obra con ella, primero tenia que averiguar que tanto Takeshi sentía por ella – bueno, piénsalo, si te decides puedo ayudarte –

-¿Por qué harías algo así? –

-para que veas que en verdad no te guardo ningún resentimiento, te aseguro que no todo esta perdido –

-no pensaras decirle… algo de lo que hemos hablado –

-si te refieres a decirle lo que sientes, descuida eso seria como traicionar un código femenino, pero hay muchas otras forma de lograrlo –

-no lo se, ya veremos – estaba dispuesta a marcharse y por primera vez lo estaba haciendo sin ninguna agresión – nos vemos – sonreí ante su despedida, al parecer aun no había terminado de simpatizar con migo, pero ya iríamos arreglando las cosas poco a poco –

O tal vez había que acelerar un poco las cosas, no tenia demasiado tiempo. Me quede un rato mirando a mi alrededor, ahora me sentía mas tranquila, toda mi vida parecía estarse arreglando, cada vez tenia menos cosas que me hicieran sentir culpable, y lo único que me atormentaba no tenia remedio, y mas cierta que nunca esa frase de "se atrae lo que se piensa" mi tormento mayor estaba frente a mi, viéndome con una esplendida y desbastadora sonrisa en su rostro, que me hizo estremecer por completo, en verdad estaba perdida en lo que a este hombre se refería, lo único que podía pensar era que se sentiría estar entre sus brazos, tener la oportunidad de nuevo de ver su cuerpo bañado por las gotas de agua, en verdad era un juego demasiado peligroso el estar a solas con él, mi fuerza de voluntad no llegaba a tanto como para resistirme y quedarme de brazos cruzados, era algo que no lograría nunca en su presencia, sobre todo si se acercaba lentamente a mi. Como un león acorralando a su presa, aunque él no fuera consiente de lo que hacia. Y esto parecía ser el momento preciso para poner en practica la decisión que había tomado hacia tan solo un momento, que tan resistente era este hombre.

* * *

**Shaoran**

Era una imagen difícil de asimilar, luego de lo que había visto antes de la competencia, era para no creerse, jamás en todo este tiempo había visto que ellas dos tuvieran una conversación por lo menos cordial, y ahora parecían estarlo haciendo. Cuando la señorita Mihara se marcho, me dirigí inmediatamente donde estaba la señorita Kinomoto, quería hablar con ella antes de irme, pero entre todas las felicitaciones no había logrado hacerlo.

-Eso es algo para no creerse, usted y la señorita Mihara en una conversación amable – me acerque mas a ella, que parecía estar bastante inmersa en sus pensamientos –

-pues ya ve, parece que después de todo solo eran malos entendidos –

-entonces ya se arreglaron – una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro, en verdad era bastante cautivante, muy atrayente y todo un reto para mi resistirla –

-no exactamente, pero… por lo menos terminaremos el año en paz –

-eso es bueno – ahora estábamos uno frente al otro, no podía creer lo poco que me duraba la decisión de alejarme de ella, parecía que era algo que no podía evitar, tenia que pensar en otra cosa para impedir ser tentado nuevamente, no podía ceder ante mi deseo –supongo que ahora se dedicara a celebrar su triunfo – al parecer mi cambio de tema repentino la asombro por completo –

-pues si, tengo planeado celebrar un poco – no quería ni imaginarme todo lo que esa cabeza era capaz de planear, y lo que incluida ese plan de celebrar, seguramente estarían en su discoteca, bailando como la había visto ese día que estuve ahí, recordar esa noche tampoco me haría bien, mucho menos recordar como la había visto bailar con el sujeto ese – no ira a decirme que no lo haga –

-aunque lo hiciera, usted haría oídos sordos a mis palabras – sonrió mas ante mi comentario, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, mi mano se dirigió hacia un mechón de pelo que se había salido de su coleta, y lo coloque detrás de su oreja, sus ojos me miraron fijamente, y había en ellos algo diferente, me veía como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía, juraría que la sentí estremecer ligeramente ante el tenue contacto, sus labios estaban levemente separados, y uno de ellos parecía temblar ligeramente, desde cuando ella se comportaba así con migo, como si… –

-bueno… debo regresar, me están esperando – su tono de voz era bajo, agacho su rostro, y eso fue suficiente para que yo retrocediera unos pasos –

-su… amigo – dije, recordando que él le había dicho que celebrarían su triunfo –

-si se refiere a Kotaro, pues, si, él y otros más – era de suponerse, que ese niño no era el único que estaba tras ella, imaginarla celebrando con él tampoco era algo que me hiciera sentir confiado de lo que le deparaba esa noche – parece que no le agrada mucho Kotaro – mi rostro debió expresar mi desagrado por esa idea, pero era evidente que ese joven tenia en mente muchas cosas que solo celebrar con una fiesta –

-no es eso, es solo que… ese joven la ve de una manera un tanto extraña, no me agrada como lo hace –

-¿Qué? ¿Celos o reclamos? – me quede sorprendido ante sus palabras, por la forma en que lo había dicho, parecía estar hablando en serio, al parecer no se había tomado mis palabras como yo esperaba – lo siento, no pretendía… –

-descuide, se lo que pretendía decir – de nuevo parecía estar regresando a su actitud de nerviosismo, no podía entender a que se debía eso –

-es solo que a veces olvido que estoy hablando con un futuro sacerdote, sobre todo cuando no viste como uno –

-creo que la comprendo – vaya si la entendía, yo era el primero en saber que el hecho de verla vestida, con minifalda, o con un vestido demasiado ajustado, era para cambiar completamente mi perspectiva de quien era ella –

-bueno, supongo que nos hemos vuelto casi… amigos – la escuche decir, pero no estaba seguro si esa palabra podría describir la relación que se había formado en nosotros –

-es un termino que podemos aplicar –

-si, amigos – dijo como si no le gustara el que lo fuéramos, luego soltó un largo suspiro, como si con ello pudiera liberarse de algo –

-y ese suspiro – de nuevo me acerque a ella, ahora su rostro parecía estar preocupado, al parecer hoy estaba muy voluble, seguramente se debía a todas las emociones del día –

-he estado pensando mucho – me pareció extraño ese repentino cambio de actitud y de tema –

-¿sobre que? – dije interesado en saber si por fin iba a decirme que era lo que aquejaba y terminaría mirándome a la cara, tal parecía que trataba de evitar verme de frente –

-en que tal vez deba… alejarme de usted – de todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, eso era lo que menos me imaginaba, cual era el motivo para que creyera eso –

-¿Por qué? – dije un tanto preocupado –

-porque tengo miedo –paso sus manos por su rostro y se alejo de mi, haciendo que me preocupara por lo que pudiera decirme –

-¿miedo? ¿De que? – a caso había hecho yo algo que pudiera atemorizarla, mi actitud, o el dejarme llevar por mis instintos cuando la había besado, era lógico que estuviera asustada, no debía olvidar que no dejaba de ser una niña, en muchos sentidos – ¿a que le teme señorita Kinomoto? ¿A que yo intente algo? – esperaba que no creyera que era alguna especie de aprovechado, estaba empezando angustiarme sobre manera esta conversación –

-no, no empiece a formarse ideas que no son – al parecer a ella le resultaba divertida esta situación, porque ahora tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, y de nuevo camino hasta estar frente a mi y por fin levanto sus ojos, permitiéndome ver en la profundidad de ellos, ese verde que parecía reflejar cierta inocencia, mezclado con un poco de sensualidad, era demasiado atrayente – es de mi, de quien tengo miedo de… – me miro fijamente a la cara, tenia una mirada apacible, no parecía haber temor en ella, que seria entonces lo que la asustaba –

-¿Qué es lo que teme entonces? – si no era a mis acciones, que otro motivo podía tener –

-temo enamorarme, y no saber como manejar ese sentimiento con respecto a usted – trague en seco cuando la escuche, se notaba que era sincera con lo que decía, ese comentario me saco de mi, no podía creer que en verdad me estuviera diciendo eso, que ella llegara a enamorarse de mi, era algo que no estaba en mi mente por ningún lado, a caso había dado yo pie a una situación así, el haberme dejado llevar había dado como resultado esta situación –

-no estará hablando en serio – esperaba que me dijera que se trataba de una broma y se echara a reír, pero no sucedió –

-si, muy en serio – de nuevo esbozo una sonrisa un tanto tímida – no soy tonta, se como funciona el mundo, y lo que menos quiero es salir lastimada en esto, usted tiene su camino trazado, y no quiero interferir en el – no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, como habíamos llegado a esta situación –

-yo no… jamás fue mi intención hacer… –

-no es algo que usted haya hecho, y tampoco se lo estoy diciendo para asustarlo, o hacerlo sentir incomodo – pero en verdad no podía evitar sentirme incomodo, pese a que ella no parecía estarlo – es solo una situación extraña en mi vida, algo a lo que nunca me había enfrentado – no quería imaginarme lo que eso significaba acaso ella nunca se había enamorado… eso no podía pasar – en el sentido de fijarme en alguien a quien no pueda tener – aclaro por si me quedaba alguna duda –

-yo… no se que decir –

-ya lo note, no esperaba que dijera algo, además tampoco estoy dando nada por sentado, dije que es algo que podría pasar, no es un secreto que usted es un hombre muy atractivo, demasiado para su conveniencia – aun no podía dar crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo, esperaba que en cualquier momento me dijera que era una broma, de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin – creo que a lo que en verdad le temo, es a lo que "yo" podría hacer –

-y… que es lo que usted podría hacer – dije sin pensar, y ella me mostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –

-mucho, y no creo que quiera averiguarlo – se había acercado a mi de una manera un tanto desafiante, provocativa, el verde de sus ojos se había intensificado, volviéndose mas oscuros, y yo aun no podía terminar de reaccionar bien ante lo que me había dicho – ¿quiere averiguar que es a lo que le tengo miedo? –

No, en verdad no quería averiguarlo, aunque ella parecía dispuesta a mostrármelo, pero no podía seguir con esto, lo mejor era poner punto y final al asunto.

-a veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando con migo? ¿Cómo soy capaz de decirle esto? es como si algo más allá de mi fortaleza me alcanzara – era como si ella hubiera puesto mis pensamientos en palabras, y ahí la tenia de nuevo frente a mi.

-señorita Kinomoto, esto no…. –

-no es correcto, lo se – me interrumpió, al tiempo que la sentía colocar sus manos sobre mi pecho – pero hasta ahora no había entendido eso del instinto, créame es una parte de mi que no creí que existiera – si con ello se refería a que era difícil controlar el deseo era algo que podía entender, pero no podía dar pie para que esto siguiera –

-seguramente esta confundida, muchas veces confundimos nuestros sentimientos y seguramente no sienta nada por mi más que… –

-atracción – dijo ella, y pensé que más bien era "deseo", a su edad no era de extrañarse que tuviera esas inquietudes, y yo… pues, llevaba cuatro años en abstinencia – seguramente eso es lo que me pasa, pero cada vez tengo mas problemas en controlarme, y no creo que usted quiera exponer su celibato a mi – sus manos iniciaron leves caricias en mi pecho, así que las tome para evitar que siguiera con eso –

-no, no lo voy hacer – mis palabras no sonaron todo lo seguras que debían, y por la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de ella, lo percibió, porque de nuevo trato de colocar sus manos sobre mi pecho, y con un poco de fuerza las aleje –

-no parece muy convencido – dijo al tiempo de acercaba su rostro al mío –

Se acerco hasta estar a milímetros de mí, y no puede evitar perder la mirada en esos profundos ojos verdes, que clase de poder era el que esta mujer tenia sobre mi, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo

–tiene idea de las ganas que tengo de besarlo – lo dijo tan cerca de mí que pude percibir su aliento en mi rostro, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, y eran una invitación a probarlos –

Por un momento fue como si no pudiera pensar en nada, aun no terminaba de creer lo que había oído, ella no podía estar hablando en serio, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que mi alarma interna se activara, y pusiera de nuevo a funcionar todo en mi.

-por el momento me conformare con eso – aun tenia su mirada clavada en mi, y note el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. En verdad ella no era consiente de lo que hacia, o lo que implicaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, era difícil creer eso, su forma de actuar era natural, pero aun así… resultaba demasiado seductora, no podía ser de una manera inconsciente, pero yo era capaz de resistir. Tenia que alejarme de ella, tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejarme dominar por un deseo carnal, esto iba contra todo lo que soy, y lo que debo ser –

Pero muy distinto es pensarlo a llevarlo acabo, tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note el momento que llevo su boca sobre la mía, y se apodero de mis labios con una lentitud que me parecía insoportable, por más que tratara de negarme ella iba ganando terreno.

No quería responder a ella, pero mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar por si solo, por más que mi mente me lo dijera, no podía apartarme de ella, todo pensamiento coherente parecía haberse ido de mi, y me vi respondiendo al beso, quizá si le seguía el juego y le daba a entender que era capaz de ir mas allá, ella desistiera de esto, después de todo ella no tenia ninguna experiencia de este tipo, al menos eso era lo que todo indicaba. Pero por su forma de besarme empezaba a tener mis dudas al respecto.

Sin darme cuenta, había separado sus labios, y exploraba el interior de su boca, sin ninguna protesta de parte de ella, todo lo contrario, respondía a mi con ansia, y yo estaba participando de este juego igual que ella. Mi cuerpo no parecía entender de razonamientos, y se hizo evidente que aun seguía siendo un hombre de carne y hueso, con sangre en las venas, capaz de ceder a los placeres de la carne.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Debía resistir, pero mi cuerpo no parecía prestar atención a la sensatez y no pude hacer nada por evitar reaccionar como hombre ante el hecho de sentir la intensidad de sus besos, y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Había tratado en lo posible de no intentar nada en todo este tiempo, pero hasta aquí había llegado mi fortaleza.

Mis manos parecían cobrar vida propia y se apoderaron de su cintura, y las suyas recorrían mi pelo, la apreté más hacia mi, y la sentí estremecer por completo, su mano se aferro a mi cuello, y la mía acaricio su espalda, empecé a caminar, no para alejarme de ella, si no para apoyarla en una fila de fardos de heno que había pilados. Parecía como si no fuera capaz de refrenar el deseo que tenia por ella, iba más allá de cualquier razón.

Podía sentir que ahora el beso era más profundo, dejándome explorar todo lo que quería en el interior de su boca, con una exquisitez tan intima que por un momento sentí que mi cuerpo carecía de huesos, despertando una excitación que creí olvidada, todos mis músculos parecían temblar, y sentí un gemido emitir de ella y morir en mi garganta, y eso solo me incito más a seguir.

Mis labios abandonaron su boca, haciendo camino por su cuello, sentí una de sus manos tratar de colarse por dentro de mi camisa al tiempo que la escuchaba emitir un leve jadeo, y eso pareció por fin regresar a mi la cordura, sentir su tacto suave, tímido, hizo que me separara de ella parar mirarla y nuestra posición era mas que comprometedora, prácticamente estábamos recostados sobre el heno, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, y podía notar en sus ojos la excitación, mi cabeza bajo hasta la posición anterior, tratado de no levantarme con tanta rapidez como debía hacerlo.

-basta – susurre aun con mis labios sobre su cuello, mi respiración era agitada y la molestia entre mis piernas era mas que notoria, ella tenia que haberse dado cuenta, seguramente la había asustado tanto que no era capaz de rechazarme, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba comportando como un adolescente, parecía como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi, ni siquiera tenia el valor de verla a la cara, pero debía hacerlo, me incorpore lentamente sin apartar mis ojos de ella, que aun permanecía inmóvil acaso estaba…

-si, tiene razón, basta – la vi incorporarse, y pese a todo lo que había imaginado no parecía en lo absoluto temerosa, más bien decepcionada, una sonrisa de incredulidad surco su rostro y fue cuando me di cuenta que seguramente mi estado de excitación aun era evidente y ella no solo me había sentido, si no que además podía verlo – Wow –

No sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer, se había formado un silencio que parecía eterno, y he de admitir que nunca me había sentido mas avergonzado en toda mi vida.

-creo que me equivoque cuando dije que usted no era un hombre – esto no podía estarme pasando a mi, no parecía estar para nada apena por lo sucedido, mientras que yo no sabia donde meterme –

-señorita Kinomoto, yo no se como disculparme, como fui capaz de esto –

-déjelo ahí, yo no debí hacerlo, pero no me pude contener, se lo dije –

-esto no esta bien, no… no puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo –

-no creo que vaya a condenarse en el infierno por eso – ahora parecía estar molesta, más que ofendida –

-aun no lo entiende verdad –

-no, si lo entiendo, usted esta enfrascado en meterse de monje, pero esta visto que aun tiene ciertos deseos… -

-y los seguiré teniendo – la interrumpí antes que fuera más explicita con sus palabras – soy un hombre y usted… -

-una mujer – si, en verdad lo era, una mujer muy ardiente según lo había comprobado, pero era mejor no darle alas con eso –

-no en ese sentido –

-en el sentido que sea, tal vez aun deba reflexionar sobre el camino que ha decidido seguir, quizá… aun pueda echarse atrás –

-eso no va a pasar, tengo claro cual es mi meta, y creo que es bueno que usted también lo entienda, voy a ser sacerdote, y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión –

-de verdad espero que sea así, que su vocación sea real, de lo contrario… puede arrepentirse –

-le aseguro que es real –

-bueno, si es así, no hay mas que decir – la vi dar un suspiro, y arreglase el cabello, que no supe ni en que momento había despeinado tanto – yo debo irme… espero que esto no haga que nos sintamos incómodos cuando nos veamos de nuevo – al parecer ahora si reparaba en lo que estábamos haciendo –

-espero que no, aunque, tal vez tenga razón y en lo posible será mejor evitarnos – mi miro y por la expresión de su rostro supe que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, en verdad se notaba molesta por el hecho que yo tuviera la cordura de interrumpir lo que pudo convertirse en un hecho lamentable para ambos, a caso no comprendía lo que implica esa intimidad entre nosotros, esta visto que ninguno de los dos era capaz de controlarse, así que lo mejor era no vernos mas –

-si, quizá sea mejor – se había puesto de pie y camino hasta la salida del establo – de todas formas… no falta mucho para que termine el año, muy pronto se deshará de mi – me miro una vez de arriba abajo – nos vemos después… Padre – esta vez esa palabra no sonaba nada agradable, en verdad creía que yo podía cambiar de idea después de cuatro años de estudios, no, estaba más que convencido de mi vocación, era algo que no iba a cambiar.

Esto no podía haber pasado en verdad, todo debía tratarse de un juego de mi mente, como era posible que esta niña, me hubiera hecho sentir tanto, era como si hasta el momento de sentir por primera vez sus labios mi cuerpo hubiera estado aletargado, había logrado encender el deseo que creía estaba apagado en mi, pero eran cosas que no me podía permitir sentir, no, mi vida ya estaba decidida, no podía haber nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, menos ella, yo tampoco quería que saliera lastimada en esto, así que lo mejor era alejarnos, definitivamente estar juntos a solas no era un suceso que debía repetirse, si ella no podía refrenar sus acciones, yo tenia que hacerlo, aunque me costara toda mi fuerza de voluntad, no caería en los brazos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos, después de mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo, regrese, la verdad ni yo me lo creo, estoy decidida a terminar con esta historia, así que espero dedicarle algún tiempo adelantar lo que ya tengo escrito, este capitulo en particular me costo mucho terminarlo, pero al final aquí lo tienen, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y aun tengan la paciencia de seguir esperando el que sigue, espero no tardarme tantos meses en volver actualizar, en verdad se que es molesto cuando dejan una historia que nos gusta a medias, así que espero no dejarlos así.

Por lo pronto el próximo capitulo también estará rodeado de varios sucesos como este, no les puedo adelantar nada porque aun tengo varias cosas que agregarle, así que empiecen a pensar que es lo próximo que puede suceder, hagan sus apuestas…

¿Quién podrá más, la fuerza de voluntad del padre, o la fuera seductora de Sakura?

¿Quién podrá más el deseo de Tomoyo por querer a Eriol, o el fuerte deseo que siente por Toya?

Todo eso más adelante, espero no en mucho tiempo, así que no me queda más que solicitarles sus opiniones del capitulo, y por ahí nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos.


	17. Encrucijada

**Hola a todos, regrese, hacia mucho que tenia ganas de actualizar per no lo había logrado, pero acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Sakura**

Tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo del establo, en verdad no me esperaba decir todo lo que había dicho, no supe ni a qué horas salieron esas palabras de mi boca, en que estaba pensando para decirle eso y para hacer lo que hice. Jamás imagine que en verdad tendría el valor para hacerlo, por mucho que la idea me pareciera estupenda. Mi mente aun parecía perdida en el hecho.

Pero si algo había sacado de eso, era saber que él no era del todo inmune a mi, al menos en el sentido físico, aun no podía creer la forma que había respondido a mis besos, pensar que yo había logrado… excitarlo, iba más allá de lo que podía imaginar, y eso quería decir que no le era del todo indiferente, algo debía provocarle para que tuviera esa reacción, y yo habría llegado hasta el final estoy segura, si tan solo lograra que él no se detuviera...

-Sakura – vi que mis amigas se acercaban hasta donde me encontraba recuperando el aliento, esperaba no tener rastros evidentes de lo que había sucedido – te tardaste mucho ¿Qué paso? Arreglaste las cosas con Mihara – pregunto Tomoyo –

-si – dije recordando el motivo por el que me había alejado de ellas, parecía que mi mente no era capaz de procesar mucha información en este momento – creo que aclaramos algunos puntos, no puedo decir que vayamos a ser amigas pero… –

-bueno en ese caso ya podemos iniciar la celebración – dijo Mei, era bueno ver que a ella casi nada podía afectarla – Celebración a la que por cierto ya se nos ha unido tu querido y amado Kotaro, y esta desesperado porque no aparecías por ningún lado – fue entonces que recordé que seguramente él había estado esperándome, hasta ese punto me afectaba el Padre, que era capaz de olvidar todo cuanto me rodeaba –

-y ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte –

-lo dejamos con Takeshi, el muy tonto aun no entiende cual es el problema con esa niña – dijo Meiling, pero desde mi punto de vista y considerando el caso sabía que era bueno que no lo supiera, y a pesar de todo haría mi buena acción con Mihara –

-y no se lo dijeron ¿verdad? –

-claro que no, tiene que descubrirlo por si solo – dijo Mei, mientras me dirigía una mirada extraña –

-vamos con ellos entonces – no quería que empezara hacerme preguntas, o a especular sobre algún hecho, su imaginación tendía a desbordar demasiado –

-yo las alcanzo luego, voy a buscar a Eriol – dijo Tomoyo –

-oye si, yo también quiero conocer a tu… pretendiente – le dijo Mei como si buscara una palabra para definirlo –

-claro, lo voy a invitar a que venga con nosotras – la vi sonreír levemente antes de marcharse –

Por la forma en que Mei me seguía observando supe, que no se iba a quedar así nada más con lo que sea que se estaba imaginando. Ella no era de las que guardaba las cosas para si misma.

-¿te sucede algo Sakura? – no tardo en preguntarme, y por la sonrisa en su cara sabia que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara lo que me sucedía, pero no iba a compartir con ella lo que estaba haciendo, no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar libremente –

-no, nada ¿Por qué? – su mirada suspicaz me decía que algo en mi me delataba, y esta mujer era una experta en descubrir esa cosas –

-no lo se, te noto como… nerviosa, o exaltada – si me hubiera visto hace unos instantes en verdad se hubiera sorprendido de verme exaltada – y bueno tienes algo de paja en tu cabello – se acerco a mi y me quito los resto de heno que había quedado en mi cabello –

-bueno estaba en los establos – por más que lo intente me voz no sonó todo lo segura que deseaba –

-si claro, ya me contaras todo luego, por ahora termina de respirar – al menos por ahora no me haría contarle nada, no me sentía capaz de explicar una situación así a nadie, sabía lo que todos opinarían, y ya tenía suficiente con mis propias recriminaciones –

-vamos Mei, mejor hay que celebrar, ya tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar – a juzgar por su cara, no se quedaría tranquila hasta que consiguiera más información, pero por ahora no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones, como ella había dicho, aun tenia que terminar de respirar, y muy profundamente –

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Por un momento me había olvidado de Eriol, entre lo de Sakura y su encuentro con Meiling y Takeshi, sumado a mi encuentro con Toya y todo lo que me provoco su beso, se me había pasado por alto que él me estaba esperando.

Me parecía que era imposible lograr resistirme a él, cuando me miraba y hablaba de esa manera todo mi mundo dejaba de funcionar normalmente. Lo vi pasearse de un lado a otro cerca de las graderías donde habíamos estado viendo la competencia.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Tengo rato buscándote como loco – fueron la palabras de Eriol cuando llegue con él, al parecer estaba bastante molesto por mi tardanza, y seguramente era de los hombres que no estaban acostumbrados a que los dejaran esperando tanto tiempo –

-lo siento, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas, no esperaba tardarme tanto – en verdad no lo esperaba para nada –

-bueno y ahora que ya terminaste con todo, crees que podemos irnos de aquí – era evidente que estaba molesto, y no podía culparlo, las veces que habíamos salido no eran precisamente muy divertidas, y yo aun tenia muchas que hablar con él –

-si, yo… creo que será bueno que tú y yo conversemos un poco – me miro de una manera extraña, y luego sonrió con malicia –

-bien, y dentro de toda la conversación vas a decirme que y Sakura y tu son compañeras de clase – no puede evitar sorprenderme al escucharle decir eso, ¿acaso alguien se lo había contado? ¿El Hermano Shaoran había hablado con él? No, eso no era posible, él no estaba enterado que conociera a Eriol –

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – su sonrisa se amplió más ante mi pregunta, como si hubiera algo evidente en ella –

-no hay que ser un detective para averiguarlo, no hemos hablado más que por correo electrónico en toda semana, no tengo donde hablarte por teléfono, solo puedo verte los fines de semana, y sé que Sakura es alumna de Shaoran, a quien por tu cara estoy seguro que conoces, no veo de donde más puedan conocerse si no es del colegio donde él está jugando al profesor – no me gusto mucho esa última frase, pero no era el momento de hacer recriminaciones de ese tipo –

-supongo que debí decírtelo desde un principio, hay muchas cosas más de fondo pero… –

-aun no eres mayor de edad cierto – por lo visto estaba enterado de más sucesos de los que esperaba, pero eso me facilitaría el hablar de mi –

-no, pero lo seré dentro de muy poco –

-bueno eso es un alivio, no me gustaría que me acusaran de corruptor de menores – por la forma en que lo dijo no parecía para nada preocupado por eso, pero estaba segura que al menos algo no había deducido –

-y Sakura no es mi amiga y compañera de clases, es mi prima, no tan cercana pero familia al fin – pero definitivamente no se sorprendió, o no lo demostró en absoluto –

-ya decía yo que tenían cierto parecido físico –

-señorita Daidoji ¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pero esas palabras si me sorprendieron a mí, lo que menos me esperaba era que el Hermano Shaoran se apareciera justo cuando estaba con Eriol, contarle sobre él, era algo que había omitido cuando le confesé la verdad acerca de la idea que tenia de mi vocación religiosa –

-disfrutando de la competencia – dijo Eriol, como si a él no le preocupara en lo absoluto la presencia del Hermano, pero que podía preocuparle a él, nada, a Eriol nada parecía preocuparlo –

-¿tú? Ni siquiera sabes que es una silla de montar – se acerco hasta él, y lo miro de una manera que nunca había percibido, como si desconfiara de él, me pareció extraño, ya que tenia entendido que eran amigos, y lo que menos quería era que se disgustaran por mi causa –

-yo lo invite – dije con el fin de llamar su atención, cuando me miro su gesto no cambio mucho –

-¿de donde se conocen ustedes dos? – el tono que empleaba era bastante diferente también, era una actitud que nunca había percibido de él –

-recuerdas la amiga por la que le pregunte a Sakura en la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres, bueno pues era Tomoyo – pareció como si en ese momento repara en algo –

-ya veo – pero no parecía nada convencido con eso –

-y si nos disculpas, ahora nos dirigíamos a celebrar – dijo Eriol, al tiempo que ponía su mano en mi cintura, gesto que solo hizo que la expresión del Hermano se hiciera mas dura, deseaba encontrar las palabras para aclarar esto, pero no sabia que decir exactamente – por cierto debes ser muy buen entrenador si Sakura logro ganar la competencia – el iba a replicar algo, pero la presencia de la persona que menos deseaba ver en este momento lo interrumpió, al parecer este era el día de encontrarnos con todo mundo –

-buenas tardes – escuche su voz profunda y no pude evitar estremecerme al hacerlo, había cierta aspereza en ella, parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en confabular en mi contra, no podía dar crédito al hecho que también él se decidiera aparecer en ese preciso momento, por alguna razón no me atreví a mirarlo, de alguna manera, no deseaba que me viera con Eriol –

-hola Touya – lo saludo el Hermano, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano, levante mi mirada y la fije en su rostro y al hacerlo percibí que ambos me veían como si esperaran que diera alguna explicación sobre la presencia de Eriol, los ojos de Touya se apartaron de mi rostro, para dirigirse al lugar de mi cuerpo donde Eriol aun tenia su mano, y luego miro mi rostro de nuevo, había en sus ojos molestia, incluso quizá algo más fuerte.

Era como si tuviera la necesidad de explicarle que no había nada entre Eriol y yo, que aun permanecía en mi cuerpo la sensación de sus labios, el sabor de sus besos, esa llama que recorría mi ser con solo sentir su mirada sobre mi, que me moría de ganas por decirle que me besara de nuevo hasta hacerme perder la razón…

Pero no era algo que fuera a decir, por más deseos que tuviera de hacerlo, por un momento al rememorar su beso, me había olvidado que Eriol tenía sus manos en mi cintura, hasta que sentí volver su abrazo más posesivo y esto me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-no tengo el gusto de conocerlo – le dijo a Touya, quien parecía estarle haciendo un examen con la mirada –

-Touya Kinomoto – dijo mientras le extendía la mano, fue como si Eriol dudara en devolver el saludo y su expresión se había tornado un tanto seria –

-¿Kinomoto? – al fin algo había logrado sorprenderlo –

-es el hermano de Sakura – dije aclarando el punto, mi voz sonó muy suave, incluso insegura, y no era eso lo que quería demostrar –

-También es tu primo – dijo como si el hecho aclara algo para él, ya que su sonrisa de descaro regreso –

-si, somos familia – dijo Touya seriamente, al parecer a él ese hecho no le parecía divertido, sobre todo porque nuestro parentesco no era nada cercano, ni siquiera compartíamos un apellido –

-buena presentación por cierto, eres un gran jinete – dijo Eriol, pero en verdad no parecía nada impresionado –

-gracias, es bueno saber que tengo algunas destrezas, aunque no sean apreciadas por todas las personas – algo había cambiado en su expresión, aun se veía molesto, pero también había pesadumbre, y de nuevo mi deseo de decirle que me besara y abrazara regreso con más fuerza –

-bueno lamento interrumpir la reunión familiar, pero nosotros ya nos íbamos, a menos que nos vayas a acompañar en la celebración del triunfo de tu hermana – se hizo un silencio largo, en el que no pude mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Touya –

-no, tengo otras cosas que hacer – no me gusto lo que había detrás de esas palabras, no quería imaginar que podía ser lo que iba hacer, seguramente no tardaría en encontrar compañía, sobre todo si Ayako aun andaba por ahí – pero ustedes vayan y diviértanse – lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo –

-descuida nos divertiremos, mucho – respondió Eriol –

-espero que no tanto – dijo el Hermano Shaoran que se había convertido en un espectador en nuestra, extraña conversación, su mirada de desconfianza hacia Eriol, aun permanecía, no comprendía muy bien a que podía deberse – luego hablaremos tú y yo – no sonaba para nada a petición –

-supongo que es algo que no podre evitar – Dijo y sin esperar siquiera que me despidiera, me empujo para que empezara a caminar –

No entendía que era lo que me pasaba, se suponía que estaba dispuesta a darme una oportunidad con Eriol, y en verdad me gustaba, pero el solo hecho de ver a Touya hacia mi mundo cambiar de perspectiva, y era algo que no podía hacer si quería evitar salir lastimada.

* * *

**Sakura**

Hacia mucho que no tenia una reunión de amigos como esta, en verdad me hacia falta salir a divertirme en grupo. Por un momento me olvide de todo lo que me había estado atormentando durante los últimos meses, y me parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, que nuevamente podía divertirme con mis amigos sin que nada más importara, pero sabia que esa satisfacción era algo pasajero, al estar a punto de llegar a mi casa, me di cuenta que en verdad, tenia un grave problema con mi sentimientos.

Siempre había estado segura de creer que era capaz de saber controlar lo que sentía, y que nunca me iba a fijar en alguien que no me correspondiera, y de ser así, todo era cuestión de olvidarme del asunto y quedaría en el pasado, pero había un pequeño detalle con el que no había contado. No había forma de sacarme de la cabeza, que deseaba estar con él mas que nada en el mundo, era algo que no podía manejar, mi cuerpo parecía responder a él de una forma que no lo había hecho antes, con nadie, ni siquiera con Kotaro, y eso también pude comprobarlo esta noche.

Antes de despedirnos, en la discoteca, sin mucho preámbulo, me había besado, no fue un beso apasionado ni mucho menos, en verdad había sido un beso de despedida, pero cuando fuimos novios, ese simple contacto de nuestros labios, me hacia estremecer, cosa que no sucedió en absoluto, fue como si no hubiera sentido nada, era extraño, quizá si intentaba algo más… profundo, la situación cambiaria, o quizá solo era el hecho que con el Padre el saber que estaba haciendo algo que no era correcto le agregaba mayor satisfacción a un simple beso. Porque con él, solo el rose de sus labios me había provocado sensaciones muy excitantes, solo su mirada era capaz de hacer que quisiera lanzarme a sus brazos.

No quería seguir torturándome de esa manera por lo que entre a la casa dispuesta a dormir y olvidarme de todo lo referente a Shaoran Li.

Cuando llegue a la escalera, me di cuenta que aun había luz en sala, era bastante tarde para que alguien estuviera despierto, tal vez mamá me estaba esperando, me acerque y vi que no era la única que esta noche tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Mi querido hermano estaba sentado en un sofá con una laptop en sus piernas, también pude ver un vaso de lo que dudaba fuera agua a su lado, y por su cara no había que dudar mucho sobre que estaba pensando.

-hola – dije al tiempo que me sentaba frente a él, levanto la vista de la computadora para mirarme –

-pensé que llegarías más tarde ¿Qué paso? se aburrieron rápido de la celebración –

-no quiero desvelarme mucho –

-si claro – de nuevo clavo su mirada en la computadora, lo mejor era irme y dejarlo tranquilo, pero no pude hacerlo –

-¿te pasa algo? – La pregunta estaba de más a juzgar por su cara, pero tenía que hacerla –

-no, estoy bien – no esperaba que me dijera nada diferente, pero no iba a quedarme ahí –

-no lo parece – me levante de mi sitio y me senté junto a él en el sofá – ¿tiene que ver con Tomoyo? – creí que iba a decirme que me fuera y lo dejara tranquilo, pero contrario a eso me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si le divirtiera el asunto –

-tal parece que últimamente en mi vida todo tiene que ver con ella – tan pronto como apareció su sonrisa, se borro de improviso – el tipo ese que la acompañaba hoy, ¿es su novio? – Así que ese era el problema, había visto a Tomoyo con Eriol –

-aún no – al parecer ya era tiempo que estos dos aclararan las cosas, no podían seguir así – Touya porque no le dices de una vez lo que sientes y acabas con esto, cuéntale la verdad de lo que paso aquella noche –

-¿Qué caso tendría? – Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y dejaba la computadora a un lado, era obvio que aun le molestaba lo que pasó ese día –

-bueno para empezar que Tomoyo dejara de pensar que solo estabas intentando jugar con ella –

-jamás dejara de pensar eso – dijo muy convencido de sus palabras –

-no, si tú no se lo aclaras, deberías de intentarlo de nuevo – dio un largo suspiro, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, pero tenia que tomar una decisión de una vez por todas, o luchaba o se daba por vencido, pero no podía estar en el medio –

-en un par de semanas será su cumpleaños – no había reparado en ese echo, y era cierto, quizá fuera cosa del destino –

-ahí lo tienes, podría ser una buena fecha para hablar – dije acercándome un poco a él, a quien no pareció gustarle nada mi idea –

-la última vez que lo hice en esa fecha, todo fue un desastre –

-no lo habría sido, si hubieras aclarado todo ese día, pero no, tú tenías que anteponer tu orgullo de macho antes de aceptar el hecho de aclarar un mal entendido – de nuevo suspiro, a veces me gustaría saber que era lo que en verdad le preocupaba de todo esto, porque estaba segura que no eran sus sentimientos, esos parecían más que claros –

-no fue por orgullo – bueno que admitiera eso ya era un avance –

-por lo que haya sido, deberías intentarlo, te aseguro que Eriol lo hará – permaneció serio por un momento –

-y ahora que lo pienso, porque estoy hablando de esto con tigo – eso daba por zanjada la conversación –

-porque no lo harías con nadie más, y a pesar de todo, se que entre ustedes hay algo más fuerte de lo que los dos están dispuesto a aceptar, piénsalo, no tienes nada que perder –

-no, solo que ella me mande al diablo –

-bueno al menos ya no tendrás que seguirte preguntando si lo hará o no, y seguirás con tu vida – y eso era algo que le haría muy bien, si no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto, era mejor que lo dejara por la paz, y dirigiera su interés hacia otro lado, y estaba segura que tenia un par de opciones cerca –

-ve a dormir, ya es tarde – esa siempre era su repuesta cuando ya no quería seguir hablando –

-si claro, buenas noches – estaba segura que esta noche ninguno de los dos logaría dormir tranquilamente, pero a diferencia de él, yo si necesitaba con urgencia poner mi mente en otra cosa –

Necesitaba distraerme, mantener la mente ocupada, eso era lo mejor, alejar todo mal pensamiento de mí. Y ya sabia en que podía ocuparme este ultimo mes del año, estas semanas trabajaría sin descanso, si lograba agotarme, quizá dejara de pensar tonterías.

* * *

**Shaoran**

Había recibido mas emociones de las que esperaba en este día, no podía dar crédito a la forma en que me había comportado. Reaccionar así ante ella fue lo peor que me pudo suceder.

Sabia que aunque lo intentara no lograría dormir, así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar despierto a que Eriol regresara, con él tenia una conversación muy importante pendiente, no me agrado nada verlo con la señorita Daidoji, conociendo a mi amigo, sabia de lo que era capaz, y su record con las mujeres, era algo que había que tomar en consideración para que estuviera cerca de alguien como ella, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que había tenido una relación seria, para él las mujeres se habían convertido simplemente en un medio de diversión y desahogo, y no iba a permitir que involucrara en eso a la señorita Daidoji, aunque había comprendido sus razones para mentir en cuanto a su vocación religiosa, no sabia que tan preparada estaba para sobrellevar una relación con alguien como Eriol, si era eso lo que él pretendía, si no era así, era mejor advertirle que la dejara tranquila.

Escuche que la puerta se abrió, y no tarde en ver la figura de Eriol entrar, mire el reloj, y me sentí un poco mas tranquilo al notar que no era tan tarde como esperaba, y al menos había regresado, lo que me decía que la Señorita Daidoji debía estar también en su casa, tal y como había salido de ella.

**-**buenas noches – le dije cuando encendió la luz, parecía un tanto sorprendido por mi presencia en la sala –

-no tenias que esperarme despierto – dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer esta situación le resultaba divertida, pero no había nada gracioso en todo esto –

-tengo que hablar con tigo, en referencia a la señorita Daidoji – dije sin más preámbulos con él era mejor no andarse con rodeos –

-esperaba que no fuera necesario – soltó un suspiro al tiempo que decía estas palabras –

-pues lo es, así que será mejor que te sientes – sonrió aun más ante mi tono, pero no dejaría que tomara esto a broma, era mejor dejarle las cosas claras desde un principio – escucha, la señorita Daidoji no es como las mujeres que estas acostumbrado a tratar –

-por favor Shaoran, el hecho que este en un colegio de monjas, no quiere decir que tenga tu mismo pensamiento – eso era evidente, pero aun así, no podía permitir que jugara con ella –

-lo sé, pero ya te lo dije, no es de las mujeres que conoces en una discoteca, y se van con tigo a la cama sin más –

-no esperaba que fuera tan fácil – su tono de hablar era por demás despreocupado –

-quieres dejar a un lado tu cinismo, además te recuerdo que aun es menor de edad –

-solo por un par de semanas más – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, tenía que parecerle todo una broma –

-estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria – me molestaba que no tomara en serio mis palabras –

-pues no es necesario, cual es tu interés en ella, no me dirás que te gusta – no podía entender que creyera eso, o que si quiera lo hubiera mencionado, solo había algo que en verdad me preocupaba –

-no seas ridículo, y estoy hablando en serio, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? – Pareció pensar un poco su respuesta –

-no lo se, aun es demasiado pronto para cualquier cosa, que quieres que te diga, me gusta – podía gustarle muchas cosas, pero solo había algo para lo que últimamente tenia mujeres a su alrededor –

-sabes muy bien que no eso a lo que me refiero –

-si lo que quieres saber es si tengo intensiones de acostarme con ella, la respuesta es obvia – dijo con un gesto que decía más que sus palabras, sabia que no podía tener un interés sincero por ella, por un momento sentí deseos de golpearlo, a que hora se había vuelto tan cínico –

-te aseguro que ella no es de las que se va acostar con tigo a la primera oportunidad –

-hay mucho más que el simple hecho de querer acostarme con ella, y eso lo comprendí hoy – lo mire sorprendió por lo que me decía, seria acaso que podía sentir algo real y duradero por una jovencita con la señorita Daidoji, tenia miedo de preguntar y llevarme un disgusto con su respuesta, pero era mejor hacerlo –

-¿quieres decir que podrías tener una relación estable y seria con ella? –

-bueno, tampoco tanto – dijo como si eso fuera la peor tragedia del mundo, dudaba que algún día fuera a sentar cabeza y mantener una relación estable con una mujer, eso era demasiado pedirle – pero se agrego cierto reto a esta conquista – esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que me imaginaba – tu también tuviste que darte cuenta ¿o me equivoco? – al parecer si se refería a lo que yo creía, y ahora menos me gustaba el asunto –

-esta no es una situación con la que puedas jugar –

-¡vamos! Sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no entro en disputa con alguien por una mujer, eso siempre le suma más excitación a la causa, y al final le agrega más satisfacción al triunfo – mis deseos de estampar mi puño en su cara se incrementaron, trate de recordar todas las enseñanzas del seminario para controlar mi incitación a la violencia, y respire profundamente, no iba a dejar que convirtiera esto en una competencia –

-y que hay si no resultas ganador – sonrió como si lo que decía fuera un disparate –

-yo siempre gano, no importa quien sea mi contendiente –

-quizá esta vez no sea así –

-te aseguro que si, pero espero que el tipo de buena competencia, no me gustaría que resultara algo tan simple, y como ya no tengo ánimos de seguir hablando con tigo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches – se levanto del sofá y todo daba a entender que por él toda la conversación quedaba concluida –

-Eriol – lo detuve antes que se fuera a su habitación – esto no es un juego –

-no estoy jugando – sonrió de nuevo con cinismo – quien sabe, quizá ella logre cambiarme y hacerme… sentar cabeza – por la forma en que había dicho esas palabras, sabía que no había nada de sinceridad en ellas, pero en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que lastimara a la señorita Daidoji, o empezara una disputa sin sentido con Touya, sabia que más que su interés por ella, prevalecería su deseo de ganar, y eso no lo podía permitir –

* * *

**Sakura **

Estaba un tanto ansiosa por llegar al colegio este día, después de todo lo acontecido el fin de semana, no era para menos, y algo me decía que el Padre no estaría muy dispuesto a entablar una conversación con migo, al parecer esta vez si me había excedido, pero no tenia motivo para preocuparme por ello, que él aun fuera capaz de tener deseos sexuales no era mi culpa, así que no tenia porque sentirme mal por provocarlos. Y si por mí fuera podría seguir haciéndolo.

Pero mientras eso pasaba centraría mi vida en algo menos trascendental, como el contarles a mis compañeras todo lo que tenía planeado para estas ultimas semanas, estaba segura que estarían muy interesadas en participar. Y me serviría de distracción de todas mis demás preocupaciones.

Al parecer, era de las primeras en llegar este día, y como siempre, la jornada de clases iniciaba con un sinfín de tareas, no había encontrado el momento ni siquiera para hablar con Tomoyo, sobre mis ideas, bueno más bien informarle lo que tenía planeado, no fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que por fin tuvimos un respiro, y a juzgar por las caras de todas, estaba segura que esto les iba a gustar mucho. Invite algunas de ellas a que se sentaran con nosotras aduciendo que tenía algo importante que comunicarles, y no dudaron en aceptar.

Llegamos hasta el comedor y cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, no pude esperar más para contar mis planes.

-bueno, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, tengo planeadas una serie de actividades a realizarse, para culminar nuestro ultimo año de escuela ¿Qué dicen, se apuntan? – Me vieron un tanto sorprendidas, pero sabía que la noticia les había agradado mucho –

-por mi, cuenta para lo que sea – no tardo en decir Katsura –

-dame una lista de actividades y ahí estaré – secundo Fuji, sin esperar mas, saque de mi bolsillo la hoja donde había escrito la mayor parte de ideas a realizarse, y la mejor forma de llevarlas a cabo era estar en contacto con Mei, ella se iba a encargar de realizar todo lo que yo no podía en la semana, y hacer eso había sido como darle libertad después de mucho tiempo, no había tardado nada para empezar a organizar y hacer llamadas, sin duda tendría todo listo a tiempo –

-para empezar, quiero celebrar el triunfo de nuestra institución educativa en el torneo de equitación, así que para conmemorarlo habrá una fiesta campestre en el rancho Kinomoto este sábado, todas las que quieran venir están invitadas – al parecer la idea les gusto tanto como a mi, hacia mucho que no teníamos una fiesta de este tipo, y era algo que deseaba recobrar –

-¿tu hermano estará ahí? – fue la pregunta de Omura –

-¿mi hermano? – Dije extrañada por la duda – ¿Acaso lo conocen? –

-si, lo conocieron el otro día que vino a buscarte – dijo con cierto recelo Tomoyo, y comprendí por donde venia la cosa –

-ah, ese día –

-si, Omura estaba bastante interesada en… conocerlo – por su tono me daba cuenta que me perdí de algo ese día –

-no, no estaba, estoy interesada en… conocerlo, tan a fondo como sea posible – Dijo Omura, con un tono de voz que logro que la cara de mi prima denotara mucho enojo –

-también tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo en el torneo, con la presentación que hizo – fue Fuji esta vez, quien parecía hablar en el mismo tono, al parecer Touya no había perdido su efecto –

-si, ahí también lo vimos – dijo Omura, como si rememoraba el hecho – y que semental… el caballo que montaba, así que espero verlo de nuevo –

-deberías hacer fila, porque te aseguro que hay muchas en espera – dijo Tomoyo, y la forma que había tenido de decir esas palabras no eran precisamente para incentivarla, lo mejor era dejar eso hasta ahí, antes de tener pleito, ya habría oportunidad el sábado de reiniciarlo, y estaba segura que seria interesante verlo –

-pues si – dije tratando de zanjar el tema – él es el administrador del rancho, así que estará ahí, no creo conseguir que haga otra presentación, pero… podrás ver otros sementales si tanto te gustaron – sabia que ella había entendido mi indirecta cuando su sonrisa se amplio –

-maravilloso, entonces cuenta con migo – afirmo Omura –

-aclarado eso, para el siguiente fin de semana, vamos a celebrar un acontecimiento de gran trascendencia, el que mi querida prima cumpla su mayoría de edad –

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca? – fue la protesta de Tomoyo, no estaba precisamente brincando de alegría, pero era algo que iba a celebrar, y ella iba a disfrutarlo –

-no pensaras que voy a dejar pasar desapercibida esa fecha –

-no, pero… –

-tú tranquila, tengo casi todo planeado, y cuando digo todo, es todo – sabia que lo que inquietaba era el hecho que la tía se enterara, pero con la ayuda de Mei teníamos una idea que no podía fallar.

Ahora si lo que la preocupaba era lo que paso la ultima vez que celebramos su cumpleaños, esperaba que no sucediera dos veces lo mismo. Y eso ya no dependía de mí.

-y por ultimo y lo más importante, tendremos una fiesta de graduación, y un viaje de final de curso – con esto ultimo todas me vieron como si eso no pudiera llevarse a cabo, pero también tenia en mis planes de como convencer a la Madre para que me dejar celebrar la graduación –

-jamás habido una fiesta de graduación, están prohibidas, y mucho menos nos darán permiso para tener un viaje de fin de curso – replico Fuji –

-lo se, pero para la fecha del viaje ya habremos salido del colegio, por lo que no es responsabilidad de nadie de acá, y para la fiesta, llego a mi cierta información que me puede servir para convencer a la directora de llevarla acabo – aun no parecían muy convencidas, pero yo estaba segura que lograría convencerla –

Seguí comentándoles mis planes, y les informe que el viaje de fin de curso seria a la playa, mi familia tenia una casa lo suficientemente grande para no necesitar de pagar hotel, y tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiéramos sin la supervisión de las monjas, era algo que teníamos que vivir, incluso Mihara y sus amigas iban a estar invitadas a esto, y esperaba que no se negaran, porque también tenia ciertos planes para ella. Todo esto tenia que bastarme para mantenerme ocupada lo que faltaba del año, ya luego cuando estuviera en la universidad, y él Padre hubiera regresado al seminario, podría olvidarme de él para siempre.

Me había costado lo indecible convencer a la Madre Superiora de tener una fiesta de graduación, en algún punto de la semana estuve a punto de darme por vencida, pero luego de plantearle todos los beneficios que eso supondría para la causa que ella necesitaba, al fin cedió, bueno casi… con las restricciones que había puesto, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, pero ya encontraría la forma de hacer lo necesario sin traicionar el acuerdo que hicimos.

Por mamá me entere que necesitaba contar con fondos para las obras de caridad que hacían, y aun no los había recolectado por completo, así que le ofrecí que se vendieran las entradas de la fiesta, y todas las ganancias de la celebración, se le entregaría por completo, eso pareció al final convencerla que era algo de ganar, ganar, pero había puesto ciertas condiciones, como no tener alcohol, cosa que a mi parecer no era tan malo, y que ellas estuvieran presentes en la celebración, a juzgar por la forma que había reaccionado el Padre cuando estuvo en el Olimpo, dudaba que permanecieran mucho tiempo ahí, que era el lugar designado para la ocasión, un par de cosas más por aclarar, y todo estaría listo para nuestra fiesta de graduación, por lo menos ya tenia el consentimiento de la directora para iniciar con los preparativos, y ahora luego de eso… mis deberes escolares eran donde debía enfocarme.

Jamás había tenido tantas tareas que hacer en mi vida, y era como si no tuvieran fin, aun me faltaban bastantes por terminar, estaba cansada de pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca y al parecer era la única persona que quedaba por aquí, mire a mi alrededor y prácticamente estaba sola, una sola persona más estaba en este lugar a parte de mi, y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al verlo.

Parecía mentira que no me lo hubiera encontrado en toda la semana, y se me aparecía precisamente hoy, había meditado mucho sobre el asunto, y no veía porque no podía invitarlo a la fiesta campestre, después de todo él me había ayudado mucho a conseguir mi victoria. No era más que una excusa para poder hablar con él, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Así que me decidí y me dispuse a caminar hasta la mesa donde estaba bastante inmerso en su lectura.

Me había puesto un tanto nerviosa en mi recorrido, parecía mentira que solo advertir su presencia me hiciera sentir así, en verdad estaba perdida, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a enamorarme de esta forma.

-hola – dije cuando llegue junto a él, por su expresión cuando levanto su rostro, no podía decir que estaba ansioso por verme, y que evidentemente no esperaba nada encontrarme ahí, pero al menos esperaba que no me pidiera que me fuera y lo dejara tranquilo –

-buenas tardes – me contesto, al parecer mi presencia lo había perturbado, era como si quisiera salir corriendo del lugar al solo verme, y por alguna razón esto me resultaba divertido, más que ofensivo –

Sin esperar invitación, me senté en la silla frente a él, no parecía muy complacido con mi proceder, pero no iba a retirarme sin hacer mi lucha por que fuera al rancho el fin de semana, era ahí donde parecía podía mostrarse menos cauteloso, y yo moría por verlo actuar así siempre.

-no lo he visto en toda la semana, no estará evadiéndome ¿verdad? – me miro seriamente –

-¿y porque tendría que evadirla? – Porque yo era la que había descubierto que detrás de esa apariencia seguían siendo un hombre viril y fuerte –

-imaginaciones mías entonces – dije quitándole importancia al hecho, no me convenía hacerle recordar esos sucesos si esperaba que fuera a la fiesta, y sabia la renuencia que tenia por participar en ese tipo de actividades –

-seguramente – me dijo, y por unos instantes su mirada me recorrió por completo y se centro en mi rostro, luego súbitamente se puso de pie – si me disculpa, debo irme – en verdad pensaba salir huyendo cada vez que estuviéramos a solas, quise decirle esas palabras en voz alta, pero algo me detuvo, pero yo no era de las que perdía un reto así nada más –

-¡oiga padre! – lo detuve antes que saliera de la biblioteca – si es cierto que no me esta evadiendo, tengo una invitación que hacerle – me había dicho que iba a terminar con todo esto, pero cada vez que él tomaba esa actitud era difícil retractarme –

-no creo que aceptar una invitación de usted sea algo conveniente –

-¿para usted, o para mi? – probablemente solo lograría que se enojara con eso, pero así era cuando conseguía las mejores respuestas –

-para ambos – así que al menos admitía que él también estaba involucrado –

-descuide, esto será algo casi académico –

-aun así, no… –

-escúcheme primero, y luego decide – no estaba del todo convencido, pero al menos ya no intentaba salir de la biblioteca, y se mantenía en silencio, lo cual esperaba significara que me dejaba explicarle de que se trataba mi invitación – bueno, estoy organizando una fiesta campestre en el rancho, para este sábado – no había terminado de hablar cuando su rostro cambio, y sabia que iba a darme una negativa rotunda –

-no creo… –

-déjeme terminar quiere – no dijo nada más, lo que me dio pie para proseguir – el motivo de la fiesta es celebrar nuestro triunfo en el torneo, serán básicamente mis compañeras de clases las que estarán presentes, y me gustaría saber si quiere ir – al parecer no iba a darme una respuesta positiva, pero la idea de la fiesta ya no parecía disgustarle tanto, no era cierto que solo iban a estar mis compañeras, pero no era algo que pensaba decirle –

-aun sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea ir –

-todo el mundo irá – me observaba con cierta recelo – bueno los que he invitado, incluso su amigo Eriol, si acepta – no parecía muy contento porque él fuera asistir –

-estoy seguro que lo hará – sus palabras tenían cierto sarcasmo, pero era una oportunidad que iba a provechar –

-pues ahí lo tiene, alguien en quien escudarse –

-no necesito escudarme en nadie – dijo muy decidido, y supe que había encontrado la forma de hacerlo dudar de su decisión, a veces era bueno saber cuando insistir y cuando dejar las cosas en el aire –

-yo solo decía, si se siente tan seguro que no necesita respaldo, ni escudo, no veo cual sea la razón para negarse – me parecía que había notado el desafío que le había impuesto sin proponérmelo, y era mejor iniciar mi retirada – la fiesta inicia a las doce, el sábado – lo mire de arriba a bajo, sin poder evitarlo, a veces me sentía rara por la atracción tan fuerte que sentía hacia él – espero verlo… si tiene la valentía de ir – sin esperar a que me replicara salí de la biblioteca –

No podía creer la forma que tenía de actuar con él, nunca antes me había comportado así con ningún hombre, pero estaba visto que haría cualquier cosas por estar con él a solas, aunque solo fuera un momento, sobre todo si era fuera del colegio, y sabia perfectamente como deseaba que terminaran esos encuentros.

* * *

**Shaoran **

No tenía pensado salir del colegio el fin de semana, sobre todo por la repentina invitación de la Señorita Kinomoto a esa fiesta, claro que ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de asistir, no iba a seguirle el juego, sabia perfectamente a que se refería con eso de "si tiene la valentía de ir" . No se trataba de ser valiente o no, simplemente ella parecía estar en plan de hacerme ver que había respondido como hombre cuando no debía, pero hasta ahí debía quedar eso.

No tenia caso quedarme en el colegio, especulando sobre eso, quizá podría distraerme un poco, visitar a mis padres no parecía mala idea, pero sabia que de alguna manera la conversación siempre terminaría en lo mismo, mi elección de profesión, aunque ya no me lo reprochaba, sabia que mi padre aun no terminaba de sentirse satisfecho con esto, y siempre estaba a la espera que algo sucediera, y me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pero no era algo que fuera a suceder, así que considerando todo eso, quizá no fuera mala idea ir a mi apartamento, después de todo Eriol no estaría ahí, y podría aprovechar para meditar y orar, que era algo que me serviría mucho en esto momentos.

Cuando llegue vi a Eriol practicante dispuesto a irse, me parecía que tenia intenciones de parecer un vaquero, pero por alguna razón el tipo no le quedaba del todo, y esperaba que esto no tuviera que ver con nuestra ultima conversación, que había dejado más que claro, que iba enfrascarse en una disputa en la que ni siquiera tenia la certeza que hubiera un contrincante, conocía a Touya lo suficiente para saber que él no se involucraría en algo así, y esperaba estar equivocado al pensar que Eriol era capaz de desafiarlo sin explicación alguna, ya había visto antes este comportamiento en él, y regularmente no terminaban nada bien.

-¿vas a ir a la fiesta de la Señorita Kinomoto? – le pregunte sabiendo de antemano su respuesta, pero estaba seguro, que por más que dijera no lo haría cambiar de opinión en lo que fuera que tenia planeado –

-claro que si ¿tu no? – pregunto con cierta sorpresa –

-no – dije determinado, mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá, no iba a caer en ese juego, sabía muy bien la razón por la que ella me había invitado y lo mejor era no seguirle la corriente –

-no crees que seria un desplante para Sakura, después de todo, fuiste su entrenador – en ese aspecto tenia razón y quizá el demostrarle que no era temor o falta de valor lo que sentía para no querer estar con ella, la ayudaría a darse cuenta de al realidad –

Había estado pensando en eso últimamente, ella parecía convencida que yo respondería siempre a su cercanía, pero estaba segura que me detendría antes de llegar más allá, ¿y si le demostraba que no era así? ¿Era posible que fuera ella la que se detuviera? quizá lograra hacerla sentir cierto temor, no el suficiente para aterrorizarla, pero al menos para que se avergonzara de su comportamiento, después de todo, según su conversación con la señorita Daidoji, ella aun era… virgen, y según parecía no tenia intenciones inmediatas de cambiar ese estado, al menos hasta antes de la llegada de su amigo…

-Eriol – lo detuve antes que saliera – creo que tienes razón, voy con tigo –

-pues date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde – esto tenía que funcionar, tenía que lograr que ella se diera cuenta de los hechos, yo no cambiaria de opinión por un simple deseo sexual, y estaba seguro que seria bueno comprobárselo –

* * *

**Sakura **

Tenia un fin de semana muy agitado, debía tener todo listo para el sábado, así que había llegado al rancho lo mas temprano posible luego de salir del colegio, Mei, me ayudaría con todo lo que necesitaba, y estaba más que dispuesta cuando pase por ella a su casa, con mi prima fue un poco más difícil, la tía había estado todos estos días en la ciudad, así que se uniría a nosotras hasta casi la hora de la fiesta, cuando ella saldría de viaje.

En todo el trayecto hasta el rancho, Meiling no dejo de cuestionarme sobre lo que me había pasado en el día de la competencia, ya que según ella estaba más que claro que no estaba en el establo precisamente discutiendo con Mihara, y por más que trate de eludirla, no lo logre y termine contándole algunas cosas en referencia al Padre, por alguna razón me sentía más en confianza de contarle detalles que a Tomoyo no podía confesarle, quizá se debía a que no notaria ese mismo gesto de censura en su rostro, y no me diría que me estaba condenando por pensar siquiera en él como hombre, me hubiera gustado conversar más con ella, pero no era el momento, así que decidí desviar la conversación hacia una lugar más seguro. Aun no estaba del todo dispuesta a admitir ante alguien más, todo lo que sentía por el Padre.

Cuando llegamos al rancho, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta ya estaba prácticamente armado, había contratado un DJ, para que amenizara el baile que habría luego del almuerzo, todo lo necesario para la comida estaba dispuesto, así que lo único que quedaba era esperar para iniciar el día. Pero por lo pronto necesitaba despejarme un poco, y lo mejor que podía hacer era montar, así que si pensarlo mucho me dirigí a los establos, luego que Mei rechazara mi invitación a venir, aduciendo que quería ver todos preparativos, me encargue yo misma de preparar a Sleipnir para hacer un poco de ejercicio, necesitaba divagar, y eso era lo que haría más bien por el momento.

.

.

.

El sábado muy temprano nos dispusimos a ver todo lo referente a la fiesta. Por ahora todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, Meiling y yo revisábamos los últimos detalles en cuanto a la comida, no tardarían en llegar los primeros invitados, y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de saber de saber si el Padre, vendría o no, todo lo que le había dicho fue para retarlo y estaba segura que el se había dado cuenta, la pregunta era si respondería a mi reto. Yo esperaba que si, después de todo pronto dejaría de verlo, y debía aprovechar al máximo cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para estar con él, sabía que con eso solo lograba lastimarme, pero era algo que quería hacer.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer los primeros invitados, y a juzgar por sus caras, estaban viendo más de lo que esperaban, me entretuve saludándolos e informándoles de todo lo que había preparado.

Mi prima no tardo mucho en aparecer, había logrado eludir a su madre una vez más, y parecía muy contenta de estar ahí, cosa que no creí posible luego de la cara con la que se marcho la ultima vez que vino de visita.

-por poco creí que no vendrías – le reproche –

-no fue tan fácil, prácticamente tuve que esperar a que el avión de mamá estuviera en el aire, para venir, pero ya estoy aquí – se mostraba bastante confiada, pero no paso desapercibida para mi su mirada al recorrer a los invitados que estaban ahí, no estaba segura de a quien buscaba en particular, pero podía intuirlo –

-no esta aquí – me miro como si la hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo malo –

-y… ¿Dónde esta? – al menos ahora tenia la certeza que era a mi hermano a quien buscaba, si se hubiera tratado de Eriol sus palabras serian muy diferentes –

-tuvo algunos asuntos del rancho que atender y no regresara hasta la noche – no parecía estar aliviada, con eso – así que puedes disfrutar de la fiesta sin que… te perturbe –

-no estoy segura si esa es la palabra adecuada, pero no voy a pensar en eso, además, quiero centrarme en Eriol –

-si, como digas –

-es en serio – otro grupo de nuestras compañera llegaron, así que Tomoyo se alejo para saludar a los invitados y que yo pudiera recibirlas –

Pese a lo que creí, Mihara apareció, se notaba un tanto incomoda, pero estaba segura que pronto se relajaría, solo esperaba que Takeshi no echara a perder lo que tenia planeado.

-bienvenidas – les dije cuando llegaron hasta donde me encontraba – espero que disfruten la fiesta –

-gracias… por la invitación – dijo Mihara, mirando a su alrededor, no tardo mucho en encontrar a la persona que buscaba –

-no hay que agradecer, es una celebración para todas, adelante – les indique que pasaran, estaba segura que en un momento todo seria más relajado para ellas, solo era cuestión de ambientarse –

Recibí a todos los demás invitados, y hasta el momento todos parecían estar pasándoselo bien, la comida al aire libre siempre sabia mejor y, Amaya era muy buena preparando barbacoa, Kotaro había llegado como lo prometió con un grupo de viejos amigos, y no se había despegado de mi ni un momento, me agradaba su compañía y toda la atención que me prestaba, pero mi interés estaba más que puesto en el invitado que parecía no iba a llegar, supuse que mi reto no le había importado en absoluto, así que era mejor hacerme a la idea que no vendría.

Estaba conversando con un grupo de mis compañeras, tratando de ser la mejor anfitriona, hasta que mi vista se detuvo en el coche que estaba llegando, vi salir a Eriol del carro cuando se estaciono, y justo cuando pensé que él no iba aparecer lo vi salir del coche, no pude evitar que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro, era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Me acerque hasta ellos para recibirlos, Tomoyo llego junto a ellos al mismo tiempo que yo, y Eriol no tardo en tomarla de la cintura de una forma que me parecía un tanto posesiva.

-bienvenidos – dije cuando estuve frente a ellos, no pude evitar que mi vista recorriera al padre por completo, me encantaba verlo con ropa diferente a su uniforme, y tenia que admitir que los jeans le sentaban más que bien –

-buenas tardes – fue el saludo cordial del Padre –

-muchas gracias por la invitación – dijo Eriol – parece que te luciste mucho con la fiesta, esperaba algo más… tranquilo –

-no encontraras eso en una de mis celebraciones – le dije, y note cierto gesto de reproche en el Padre –

-bueno, pues en ese caso vamos a disfrutar del día – dijo dispuesto a marcharse con mi prima –

-pensé que no vendrías, se tardaron mucho – ella evito que yo hiciera ese comentario –

-lo siento, fue mi culpa que nos retrasáramos – dijo el Padre, pero no parecía estar en verdad apenado por eso –

-así es, cúlpenlo a él, Shaoran se decidió a ultimo momento que quería acompañarme y por eso nos retrasamos – así que después de todo, había estado pensando en si debía venir o no, mi sonrisa se incremento al imaginarlo debatiéndose entre ese hecho, seguramente le había dado mucho que pensar la noche anterior – pero ya estoy aquí, así que vamos a divertirnos – dijo Eriol, mientras se encaminaba con mi prima hacia donde se encontraba la carpa con los demás invitados –

El Padre los siguió con la mirada como si no aprobara por completo el que ellos estuvieran juntos, seria que para él todo lo relacionado entre hombres y mujeres era malo, o se debía simplemente al hecho que su amigo tenia cierta reputación de la cual estar un poco preocupado, lo que fuera, era algo que averiguaría más tarde.

-por un momento pensé que no vendría – le dije, haciendo que fijara su interés en mi, no parecía estar nada contento, esperaba que su actitud cambiara en el transcurso del día –

Nos miramos fijamente sin mediar palabra, notaba algo diferente en él, me veía de una manera extraña, y debía admitir que era una mirada que me causaba muchas cosas, algunas que no llegaba a comprender.

-me alegra que aceptara mi invitación – dije esperando ver su reacción –

-si, como ve, tuve el valor de venir – al parecer ahora era él quien me estaba retando a mí pero aun podía ganar y darle vuelta a la situación –

-lo siento, no debí decir eso, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza ese día, y estaba muy estresada con tantas tareas – al parecer no era la respuesta que esperaba, ya que frunció un poco el seño –

-no puedo decir que tenía razón, pero… me hizo reflexionar – que era lo que había en sus ojos este día que me hacia sentir extraña, generalmente era yo la que lo provocaba y no al revés, a que estaba jugando ahora –

-¿sobre que? –

-muchas cosas – había "muchas cosas" implícitas en sus palabras, y sabia que eso estaba relacionado con migo, pero yo estaba más que dispuesta averiguar de que se trataba –

-bueno, no lo quiero entretener más, pase y disfrute de la fiesta – le dije, al tiempo que caminábamos hasta donde estaban los demás –

Al parecer de todos los invitados, él fue quien causo más conmoción, mis compañeras parecían más que encantadas de verlo fuera del colegio y actitud "despreocupada" por decirlo de alguna manera, con los demás invitados pareció congeniar muy bien, sobre todo con el administrador del rancho vecino, suponía que mientras hablaran de caballos, la conversación entre ellos no terminaría.

-te lo vas a gastar con la mirada – escuche decir a Mei, ni siquiera había reparado que estaba junto a mi, mucho menos en que era tan evidente que no podía dejar de ver al Padre – así que él es tu tormento –

-más bien creo que yo soy el suyo – le dije, y ella sonrió de manera traviesa, y miro fijamente hasta el lugar donde ahora el Padre se encontraba charlando con algunas de mis compañeras, la expresión de Mei, cambio de un momento a otro mientras lo miraba fijamente, parecía impresionada, como si acabara de hacer el mayor descubrimiento del mundo –

-ese es Shaoran… – dijo como si no pudiera ser posible que se tratara de él –

-si, ese es su nombre ¿Qué pasa, lo conoces? –

-si… – dijo aun muy sorprendida – es… algo así como mi primo –

-¿Qué? – dije más que sorprendida por lo que ella acababa de decirme – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-su padre y mi mamá son familia – no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – hacia años que no lo veía, que no se supone que es sacerdote o algo así –

-aun no lo es – dije sin salir de mi estupor por el hecho que ella lo conociera, jamás me había hablado de él, tampoco es que ella hablara mucho de su familia, si no era para quejarse, pero algo tendría que haber escuchado alguna vez –

-no puedo creer que ese sea tu profesor – ella parecía igual de atónita que yo – siempre pensé que era un desperdicio que se convirtiera en sacerdote, se armo un revuelo en la familia cuando tomo esa decisión – al parecer al fin había encontrado a la persona que me daría todos los detalles que siempre quise saber sobre el Padre – y por lo que veo tu también lo piensas –

-más de lo que imaginas – no podía creer la oportunidad que se me presentaba, seguramente ella sabía todo lo referente a su decisión de tomar los votos, y estaba dispuesta a interrogarla hasta que me dijera el más mínimo detalle –

Pero justo cuando me disponía hacerlo, la hora de servir la comida llego, y debía asegurarme que todo saliera bien.

-creo que tú y yo, vamos a tener una larga charla a la menor oportunidad "hoy" – ella me observo, sin quitar su sonrisa –

-tampoco creas que se muchas cosas de él – con que supiera el motivo por el que decido meterse de monje era más que suficiente – y supongo que él tampoco sabe mucho en referencia a ti –

-no – dije sabiendo que ella se refería a partes de mi vida de las que aun no quería hablar –

-tendré cuidado con lo que le diga entonces – sin esperar que yo dijera algo más, ella se encamino hasta él, en verdad esperaba que no le mencionara mucho con respecto a mi, lo ultimo que quería era que supiera que casi había matado a su prima, quizá después de todo no seria tan bueno que Meiling lo conociera –

Por la cara que puso él cuando lo saludo, fue evidente que Mei era la última persona que esperaba ver en este lugar y momento.

Se sentaron juntos durante la comida, y estuvieron conversado y riendo, por más que lo intente no pude concentrarme mucho en lo que hacia, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era conocer la información que Mei tenia de él, se me hizo eterna la comida, y cuando el DJ se preparo para iniciar con el baile, no podía simplemente arrastrar a mi amiga y decirle que me contara todo.

Tuve que hacer lo que se esperaba de mí, y bailar con Kotaro que no tardo nada en pedírmelo, al parecer tendría que esperar mucho más para poder hablar con Mei.

* * *

**Tomoyo **

Tal vez no había sido buena idea alejarme de Eriol, pero empezaba a sentirme un tanto abrumada por su presencia, no estaba muy a gusto cuando él intentaba que tuviéramos una mayor cercanía, no era que me disgustara, pero tampoco me sentía muy cómoda con el hecho, al parecer nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Durante la comida habíamos estado charlando muy amenamente, luego me pidió que bailáramos y no me negué, pero en algún momento mientras bailábamos, de nuevo intento besarme y aunque no era algo que debería hacerme sentir incomoda, lo hizo. No estaba segura que era lo que me hacia sentir, pero era como si el hecho de besarlo no fuera correcto.

Me había disculpado con él, diciendo que tenía que ir un momento al baño, pero cuando me disponía a regresar con él, por algún motivo cambie de rumbo y sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta los establos. Quizá montar me haría bien, y me ayudaría a despejarme un poco, aunque lo más probable era que no hubiera nadie disponible para ensillarme un caballo, y tampoco es que fuera correcto irme por ahí a montar mientras Eriol estaba en la fiesta.

Escuche ruidos en las caballerizas, lo cual me pareció extraño, creía que a estas hora no habría nadie en los establos, pero al parecer aun quedaba empleados que laboraban, y no se habían ido a formar parte de la celebración, como regularmente pasaba en estas fiestas, quizá fuera algún vigilante o alguno de los invitados que había terminado aquí, buscando… tranquilidad, lo que fuera, lo mejor seria regresar con los demás, ahora estaba mas tranquila, así que podía terminar de disfrutar del paseo, cosa que no había logrado hacer en absoluto. Así que emprendí de nuevo mi regreso a la casa.

-en verdad eres una belleza – me detuve al escuchar esa voz, y como si hubieran estado dirigidas a mi esas palabras, y regrese sobre mis pasos – eres perfecta –

No podía creer que aun después de escuchar eso siguiera caminando para encontrarme con una escena no muy agradable, pero no entendía que hacia él aquí, se suponía que no regresaría hasta la noche, al menos eso era lo que me había dicho Sakura, y no veía porque tendría que mentirme en eso, también se lo ratifico a Omura cuando pregunto por él, y parecía estar muy decepcionada por no poder verlo.

–bueno, aunque no quiera tengo que dejarte, debo volver al trabajo – escuche que dijo de nuevo, así que aquí era donde Touya venia a revolcarse con sus "amigas" no podía creerlo, traer aquí a una de esas… mujeres, mientras su hermana daba una fiesta, en verdad era un cínico, y yo una tonta, debía marcharme, lo mas prudente seria dar la vuelta e irme, pero en verdad era masoquista, quizá lo que quería era ver con mis propios ojos sus… andanzas, y así de una vez que terminara con esa farsa que decía que estaba interesado en mi.

Con cautela me acerque más al lugar donde debía estar, y por una de las ventanas pude ver su figura a no mucha distancia de mi, repase el lugar en busca de la mujer que lo acompañaba pero no la encontré, no había otra salida del establo, lo que indicaba que ella aun debía estar ahí.

Cuando pose mis ojos nuevamente en él, me di cuenta que estaba completamente vestido, al menos hasta ese momento, ya que lo vi empezar a desabrochar su camisa, y al ver esto ahora menos que nunca mi cuerpo respondió a mis intentos por alejarme, termino con los botones y deslizo la prenda lentamente – al menos a mi me parecía así – hasta verse libre de ella y dejarla sobre uno de los postes. Y ya no pude apartar mis ojos de él, lo recorrí de pies a cabeza, jamás había pensado en lo atractivo que se veía un hombre realizando un trabajo físico.

Pude apreciar su ancha espalda, y los músculos de esta contraerse al agacharse un poco para tomar un fardo de heno y llevarlo hasta otro lugar donde los apilaría, pero yo solo podía estar consiente de la forma en que su figura se imponía, de los músculos de su abdomen perfectamente definidos, de la fuerza que transmitían sus brazos mientras realizaba su trabajo, y en ese momento lo único que había en mi mente era saber que se sentiría ser apresado firmemente por ellos, mi corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente, y un calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, me imagine pasando mis manos por esos pectorales, deslizándolas por su ancha y firme espalda, mientras sentía sus labios tomando con ansia los míos como lo había hecho la ultima vez, con fuerza y pasión arrebatadora, mientras recorría cada uno de los músculos de su torso lentamente con mis manos y con mis labios hasta perderme en…

-¡Tomoyo! – Me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre, y por un momento pensé que había sido él quien noto mi presencia y me había llamado, pero no fue así, no supe ni en que momento me aleje de la ventana para ocultarme de Touya – ¡Tomoyo! – escuche nuevamente que me llamaban y ahora fue cuando supe a quien pertenecía esa voz ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Eriol aquí? –

Me aleje aun más del establo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, no era muy conveniente que me encontraran, menos después de lo que estaba haciendo, quien me manda a quedarme espiándolo, mi corazón aun latía acelerado por las imágenes que me había creado, respire profundamente para calmar esa excitación que se había despertado en mi.

-Tomoyo – esta vez fue Sakura la que me llamaba y no pensaba contestarle, retrocedí más hasta donde no pudieran verme, no era muy conveniente que supieran que estaba aquí –

-¿sucede algo? – esa era la voz de Touya, al parecer había elegido el mejor momento para alejarme de lo contrario me hubiera encontrado espiándolo, no pude evitar preguntarme si ya se había puesto su camisa, o aun llevaría al descubierto su pecho, no podía seguir pensando en eso, pero no podía aparta esa imagen de mi cabeza –

-estamos buscando a Tomoyo ¿la has visto? – dijo Sakura, podía escucharlos desde donde me encontraba, pero me habría gustado también poder ver sus expresiones –

-no, acabo de llegar hace poco y vine directo al establo, creí que la fiesta era en la casa – contesto Touya, y pude notar en su voz cierta dureza – ¿Por qué tendría que estar ella aquí? –

-la vi tomar este rumbo, así que supuse que estaría aquí – dijo Eriol, no podía creer que me hubiera visto caminando hacia las caballerizas, ahora menos podía arriesgarme a que me vieran –

-entonces seguramente regreso a la casa, debimos cruzarnos en el camino – dijo Sakura –

-si quizá – Eriol no parecía estar muy convencido que eso fuera así –

-en ese caso será mejor regresar con los demás – dijo ella, parecía estar ansiosa por volver a la fiesta –

-si, tienes razón, será mejor regresar, si llegas a verla dile que la estoy buscando, que tengo algo muy importante que decirle – había cierto desafío en las palabras de Eriol, y que era lo que tenia que decirme, no me había mencionado nada de eso –

-si llego a verla se lo diré, pero dudo mucho que este por aquí – sus palabras aun seguían siendo rudas, como si estuviera molesto, pero hasta hace solo un momento le prodigaba palabras hermosas a quien sea que estuviera con él –

Lo cual me hacia preguntarme, con quien podría haber estado, hasta ahora no había escuchado a nadie diferente de ellos hablar, y tampoco había nadie más en el establo, no había apartado mi vista de él, pero… si hubiese alguien más ya habría aparecido, ¿Qué podría haberse hecho la belleza perfecta que estaba describiendo.

Escuche pasos y supuse que se alejarían, eso me daba tiempo de hacer lo mismo a mi, sin que me descubrieran.

-por cierto ¿encontraste la yegua que buscabas? – pregunto Sakura, y escuche que Touya soltó una leve carcajada –

-claro que si, es toda una belleza, es perfecta, acabo de instalarla, espera a que la veas – mi incredulidad no pudo ser mas evidente cuando escuche eso, así que todo este tiempo había estado refiriéndose a una yegua, a ese animal era que le había hablado así, no podía creerlo –

-parece que te emociona mucho hablar de ese animal – dijo Eriol, como si se burlara de lo que decía –

No escuche que fue lo que le respondió él por que sus voces se alejaron, y hasta que no fueron más que susurros no pude volver a respirar tranquila.

* * *

**Sakura**

Entre tantas cosas no había logrado encontrar el momento oportuno para hablar con Mei, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuve, me acerque a ella, y la aleje del chico con el que estaba hablando, estaba un poco molesta por eso, pero ya no podía esperar más para que me contara todo lo que sabia.

Luego que Eriol casi me obligara a ir con él en busca de Tomoyo, me había alejado por un buen rato de la fiesta, no entendí muy bien porque ella habría caminado rumbo a los establos, más tarde averiguaría si de verdad había estado ahí, ya que dudaba que hubiera planeado algún encuentro con mi hermano.

-lo siento pero ya no podía esperar más, necesito hablar con tigo ahora – le dije a Mei, al ver su gesto de disgusto, nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de la fiesta para que nadie nos escuchara –

-si, ya note que estas impaciente – sabia que ese enojo se le pasaría pronto, no podía darle mucha importancia –

-¿así que tú y el padre son familia? cuéntame todo – ella dio un largo suspiro –

-no se que tanto esperas que te diga, ya te deje claro que hace años que no lo veía, y nunca hemos tenido mucha convivencia, salvo ya sabes, en reuniones familiares y cosas así –

-tampoco quiero grandes detalles de su vida, solo dime lo que sepas, iniciando por ese revuelo que dices se armo cuando tomo la decisión de ser seminarista ¿sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con eso? – era lo único que me interesaba que supiera de él –

-podría decirse, al menos su padre, imagínate, Shaoran es su único hijo, y no es de extrañarse que su papá esperaba que se hiciera cargo de su imperio, y por supuesto que se casara y le diera nietos, y al final se va a quedar sin lo uno, ni lo otro – empezaba a comprender la actitud que había tenido el señor Li cuando lo conocí, y la nostalgia con la que observaba los trofeos de su hijo, su descendencia terminaba en su hijo, y este no estaba interesado en continuarla –

-debe sentirse… decepcionado – esa era la palabra que más parecía describir la situación –

-si, sobre todo porque casi logra el hecho que tuviera una familia, pero cuando eso estaba a punto de pasar, de la nada él dijo que quería ser sacerdote – parecía que me había perdido un momento en lo que mi amiga estaba diciendo, o se había saltado una parte importante de la historia, por no decir transcendental –

-¡¿Qué?! – Ese punto si tenia que aclararlo, eso era lo que siempre había deseado saber – Mei, se que siempre has tenido problemas para narrar las cosas cronológicamente, pero hoy en verdad necesito información precisa –

-bien, entonces mejor pregunta y yo contesto – no es que fuera la mejor alternativa, pero al menos recibiría las respuesta que necesitaba –

-¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar, que se casara, o que fuera a tener una familia? – Pareció pensar su respuesta antes de contestar, por mi parte estaba empezando a maquinar cualquier tipo de historia, habría dejado a alguien embarazada… –

-supongo que… casarse – dijo Mei, aun con cierta duda –

-¿casarse? – No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, todo me imagine menos que él hubiera estado pensando en casarse, sobre todo porque debió ser muy joven entonces –

-no se bien lo que sucedió entre él y esa mujer, estaban saliendo formalmente, tenían prácticamente todo planeado para la boda, aunque a sus padres ella no les simpatizaba mucho –

-¿Por qué? – dije interesada en saber más sobre eso –

-creo no la consideraban suficiente para él – seria posible que se hubiera fijado en una mujer inadecuada, ¿Qué tipo de mujer tenia que ser para que sus padres no la aceptaran? –

-y que paso, ¿Por qué rompieron? – ese era el asunto medular –

-pues en ese entonces no estaba muy interesada en los enredos de mi familia, así que solo escuche los rumores que corrían al respecto – se detuvo en su relato, al parecer iba a decir algo que no debía, pero no iba a dejar que se detuviera ahora, mi mirada la impulso a decir con rapidez lo que seguramente no debía contarme, ya que debía ser un secreto de familia – bueno todo indicaba que ella estaba embarazada cuando se fue – mi mente tardo un momento en procesar esa información, y surgieron las preguntas evidentes ante esa situación –

-¿Embarazada? ¿Entonces por qué no se casaron? ¿Ella se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Él la dejo embarazada? – seguramente las dije en voz alta, porque Mei empezó a tratar de responderlas –

-bueno de lo que estoy segura es que estaba embarazada, su madre se lo conto a la mía, y yo lo escuche por casualidad – al menos sabia que procedía de una fuente confiable – ¿Por qué no se casaron? No lo se, pero de hecho fue ella la que termino con él, y anulo el compromiso. Unas semanas antes de la boda, cancelo todo y desapareció, tiempo después él decidió entrar al seminario, muchos supusieron que tomo esa decisión a raíz de su ruptura, pero la única persona que sabe lo que paso es él –

Me estaba costando asimilar todo eso, no tenia sentido, si tenia todo preparado, y ella estaba embarazada ¿Qué razones podía tener para terminar con él? Era un hombre excelente, atractivo, joven, rico, con un futuro prometedor, tenía que haber algo de fondo para que cancelara la boda, yo no dejaría escapar a un hombre así, sobre todo si estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

-¿Por qué ella hizo eso si estaba esperando un hijo? – No tenia que pensar mucho para saber la respuesta, la única posibilidad era que… – el bebé no era de él – esa debía ser la única razón –

-yo no lo creo – dijo Mei, corroborando mi idea – si así fuera Shaoran no hubiera entrado al seminario, mi tío tendría a su nieto, y ese niño hubiera sido una razón muy fuerte para que aseguraran la boda – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

-entonces ¿ella lo engaño, mientras estaban comprometidos? – era algo que mi mente no lograba asimilar, ¿Cómo podía engañar a un hombre así? ¿Acaso no estaba enamorada de él? ¿Por qué acepto casarse entonces? –

-todo indica eso, aunque según parece, él estaba dispuesto a casarse, a pesar de saber que el bebé no era suyo – esa afirmación me trajo de nuevo de mis cuestionamientos –

-¿entonces la volvió a ver? – asintió levemente –

-cuando ella desapareció, él la estuvo buscando como loco, se había marchado del país, según me entere mantuvieron una larga conversación, cuando el viajo hasta donde se encontraba para convencerla de regresar y que reanudaran su relación, que él seria un padre para ese niño –

Trataba de centrarme en lo que decía Meiling, pero mi mente solo podía pensar en el hecho que él hubiera estado tan enamorado hasta el punto de buscar a una mujer que le había sido infiel, y estar dispuesto a criar un hijo producto de esa infidelidad. Definitivamente habría que estar o muy enamorado, o ser muy tonto para hacer algo así.

-cuando Shaoran regreso, lo hizo solo, pero dijo que pensaba casarse con ella, aunque estuviera embarazada de otro, como supondrás sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, ella no regreso, según lo que pude escuchar de la conversación entre mi madre y la Tía Irean, ella le llamo por teléfono a Shaoran, diciéndole que no iba a casarse con él, y que debía seguir con su vida. Un par de meses después de todo eso, Shaoran tomo la decisión de entrar al seminario, ni siquiera la determinación de su padre logro hacerlo cambiar de opinión, estuvieron distanciados un tiempo, pero al parecer, termino aceptando la decisión de su hijo –

-debía quererla mucho – dije en un susurro, aun pensado en todos esos suceso, parecía vivir esas escenas en mi cabeza –

El pidiéndole que se casaran, que no le importara que lo hubiera engañado, que seria un padre para su hijo. Y ella rechazándolo por completo. Era una imagen de él que jamás había imaginado.

-para aceptar quedarse con un bebé que no era suyo, supongo que si, y es todo lo que sé – dijo dejando claro que para ella quedaba zanjada la historia –

-te aseguro que me has dicho más de lo que esperaba escuchar – pero esa información solo me generaba más inquietudes, y hechos que no podía creer –

-ahora dime, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto toda esta información? – me había perdido en mis especulaciones, o mas bien en la nada, no sabia que pensar, o sentir, todo me imagine menos eso, no era posible.

Levante la cabeza y vi a mi amiga que aun esperaba mi respuesta. Esa información me interesaba solo por una razón, pero no podía dejarle entrever mucho a mi amiga.

-no es que interese por algo en particular, pero desde que lo conocí, no se… me pareció como tu mencionaste, un desperdicio que un hombre como él, se metiera de monje –

-eso es cierto – su mirada de cautela regreso y sabia que no se quedaría con la duda – ¿y qué vas hacer con esa información, porque según pude apreciar, mi primito no está para nada convencido de cambiar de profesión? No vas intentar eso ¿verdad? – pregunto con gesto travieso –

-no creo que mis habilidades de convencimiento lleguen a tanto – por lo que había intentado sabia que no podía lograr mucho, pero le hacia sentir algo, y eso hasta entonces me había parecido un avance –

-bueno solo era una idea –

-pues tus ideas me pueden meter en un problema, mi intención no es hacerlo cambiar de opinión, simplemente… quiero comprobar algo – el problema ahora era que el método para comprobar lo que sentía, podía resultar doloroso, por lo implicados que estaban mis sentimientos, y ahora saber que él había amado a una mujer de esa manera lo complicaba más –

-pues suerte con eso – escuche decir a mi amiga, que sin decirme una palabra más, se alejo de mí, para regresar a la fiesta –

Pero me había dejado con muchas cosas en la cabeza, no podía creer de todo lo que me había enterado, tenía que pensar muy bien cómo utilizar esa información, y tratar de averiguar qué tan cierto era todo, aunque si ella lo había escuchado de la madre de él, la información no podía estar tan errada.

Preguntárselo directamente no parecía ser una buena idea, tampoco podía decirle que Meiling me lo había contado, y no podía sacar un tema así de la nada. En verdad esa seria la razón por la que ingreso al seminario, que esa mujer lo haya engañado, y rechazado de esa manera, ¿aun podría tener sentimientos por ella? ¿O su corazón se había cerrado por completo amar de nuevo?

¿Qué podía hacer yo entonces? ¿No volver a intentar nada? ¿Hacer una ultima jugada?, ¿rendirme y seguir con mi vida?, ¿olvidar que estaba enamorada de él?

No tenia ni idea, hoy más que nunca, no sabia cual era el camino correcto, que era lo mejor para mi.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que olvidarme de lo que sentía por él, no era algo sencillo, sobre todo si aun quería comprobar si mi cuerpo respondería con él, como no lo hizo con Kotaro. ¿Qué camino seguir? ¿Hacia donde encausar mis sentimientos? Tomara la decisión que tomara, sabia que saldría lastimada de todo esto. Y una desilusión de este tipo, era algo que nunca había vivido.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ahí lo tienen, este capitulo iba a ser un poco mas largo, pero considere que era bueno cortarlo ahí ¿Qué les pareció? Se que me tarde mucho en subir pero estos últimos meses han sido bastantes difíciles, pero espero poder seguir actualizando con regularidad de hecho tengo ideas para un par de historias más que ya tengo las ideas generales, pero voy a terminar con esta para iniciar otra.

Espero poder subir la siguiente actualización pronto, así que ya lo saben comentarios, sugerencias, o cualquier otra inquietud, solo escriban

Saludos


	18. Resistiendo el deseo

Hola, por acá para dejarles el nuevo capitulo, no es tan largo como estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero tiene cosas muy importantes. Así que espero lo disfruten. Si encuentran muchos errores de ortografía lo siento, edite a media noche, seguro se me fue mas de uno.

**Sakura**

Luego de todo lo que me dijo Meiling no había tenido muchos ánimos de seguir en la fiesta, lo único que quería hacer era ensillar a Sliepnir y cabalgar lo más rápido que pudiera, pero no era buena idea hacerlo, aun así, me decidí ir a visitarlo y aprovechar de ver también a la nueva adquisición que había hecho Touya, eso me distraería un poco.

Pero estando en el establo, no puedo contener mi deseo de salir a montar, y sin importarme dejar a mis invitados, y no tener la ropa adecuada para montar, me dirigí junto con Sliepnir lo más rápido que podía rumbo al bosque, sentía el viento golpear contra mi cara, y deseaba que se llevara con el esa sensación extraña que había en mí, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, que era lo que esperaba, pero no podía apartar de mi mente el sin fin de ideas que este día me había revelado, y eran más cosas de las que esperaba, no podía terminar de digerir todo lo que Mei me había contado, no podía entrar en mi cabeza el hecho que el Padre hubiera estado tan enamorado de una mujer hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a criar un hijo que no era suyo, seria como lo dijo mi amiga, y él entro en el seminario por despecho, esa era una posibilidad. Y no era algo tan disparatado.

Entre todas las cosas que habían cruzado por mi imaginación en referencia a su "vocación" una decepción amorosa no era una de ellas, ¿sería posible que aun estuviera enamorado de esa mujer? ¿o ella lo había lastimado tanto que decidió no tener ninguna relación con ninguna otra, al menos en el sentido romántico? después de todo había enfrentado a su padre también al renunciar a lo que seguramente él tenía planeado para su hijo, como el hecho de tener una familia.

Aminore la marcha de mi caballo, y me detuve junto al rio, aun no era tan tarde y el sol se reflejaba sobre el agua, desmonte y até a Sliepnir a un árbol, al parecer lo había cansado mucho con la cabalgata, mi respiración también era agitada, tenia que calmarme, lo ultimo que me faltaba era tener otra crisis de asma.

Me senté sobre una roca y perdí mi vista en el horizonte, en el lento correr del río, en los reflejos dorados que el sol lanzaba, el sonido del agua, el cantar de los pájaros, todo el ambiente se veía tan tranquilo en comparación con la revolución que había en mis sentimientos y mi mente, que dudaba alguna vez pudiera apaciguar.

-se ve muy pensativa – me alarme sobremanera cuando escuche que alguien decía esas palabras, sobre todo cuando vi a ese hombre parado junto a mí, y todo indicaba que él también había salido a montar, ¿a qué hora lo había hecho que no me percate de ello? –

Tal parecía que tenia la cualidad de llegar siempre que estaba pensando en él y después de lo que me había enterado me parecía verlo con otros ojos, como si eso me hubiera hecho comprender que en verdad era un hombre común y corriente, con deseos, y que seguramente era eso lo que siempre lo había hecho responder a mí de esa manera.

–Parece que al fin logre ser yo quien la sobresaltara – dijo al tiempo que me sonreía, y esa sonrisa era capaz de hacerme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos –

Me quede ahí parada, sin saber que decir, simplemente lo miraba fijamente, como si lo viera por primera vez.

-¿se encuentra bien? – parecía estar preocupado por mi falta de habla –

-es que… estaba… - las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, por lo que me la aclare para poder hablar, no quería quedarme como una tonta – estaba… -

-perdida en sus pensamientos, lo note – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, fijo su vista en mi caballo, y hasta ahí, note que él tenia a Bucéfalo tomado de las riendas, era evidente que al igual que yo, buscaba cierta tranquilidad, y con todo el ruido que había en la fiesta, no me iba a dejar pensar con claridad, pero jamás imagine encontrármelo aquí, cuando precisamente trataba de dejar de pensar en él –

-sí, últimamente eso me sucede muy seguido –

-no es bueno perderse tanto en los pensamientos – dijo regresando su mirada a mi –

-supongo que no, pero a veces es inevitable – su presencia me perturbaba más de lo que debería, y yo aun necesitaba saber tantas cosas sobre él, como si aun estaba enamorado de la mujer con la que pensó casarse, de la cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre ¿Cómo pude olvidar preguntárselo a Meiling? – por cierto, jamás imagine que usted y Meiling fuera parientes –

-me sorprendió mucho encontrarla aquí, hace años que no la veía, según me dijo usted y ella son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo – el cambio de tema alivio un poco mis inquietudes –

-si, estuvimos juntas en el mismo colegio – esperaba que no le hubiera hablado de nosotras en ese periodo de tiempo que estuvieron conversando, no me gustaría que se enterara de lo que había hecho hace casi ya dos años, no quería que volviera a pensar mal de mí, antes era divertido, pero ahora no me gustaría sentir su desprecio por el error que cometí –

-parece que esa frase de "este mundo es un pañuelo" es muy cierta –

-eso parece – si él no había hecho referencia a más con respecto a mi amistad con su prima, era seguro que Meiling no le había contado nada, lo había notado muy diferente este día, pero de nuevo parecía ser él, no pude evitar preguntarme sí, se debería al hecho de estar entre caballos –

Siempre me había parecido que en ese ambiente lograba relajarse y disfrutar de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. No pude evitar extrañarme que no hiciera ninguna referencia al motivo por el cual me encontraba montando y no siendo la anfitriona que debería, pero si él no preguntaba por eso, yo no iba a mencionarlo, menos ahora que se veía tan tranquilo.

-parece que al final logro relajarse y divertirse – no era algo que pensara decir en voz alta, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro lo había hecho –

-algo así – camino unos pasos para alejarse un poco de mi – no puedo seguir pensando que usted va intentar hacer algo cada vez que nos veamos, y estemos a solas – su tono de broma me hizo sonreír a mi también, al parecer ya no le parecía algo de que avergonzarse, pero para mí era totalmente diferente, era como si solo con él pudiera actuar así –

-le aseguro que en este momento no voy a intentar nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba usted aquí, es más fue usted quien me encontró a mi esta vez – sobre todo cuando estaba tratando de huir de él, o al menos, comprender mejor sus decisiones –

-no estaba pensando en eso – por primera vez en varios días el silencio que se formo entre nosotros no era incomodo, ambos veíamos la tranquilidad del río, y el sol reflejado en el, muy pronto el matiz del atardecer lo haría aun más hermoso –

-y ¿Dónde dejo a su amigo Kotaro? – su pregunta me pareció extraña, jamás imagine que me preguntara por él ¿a que venia eso? –

-bailando – dije como si fuera algo evidente, aun extrañada por su cuestionamiento –

-parece que en verdad la aprecia mucho – la forma que tuvo para referirse a él me sorprendió, me había parecido que no le agradaba mi amigo –

-no me va a decir que ahora su opinión de él cambio –

-se ve un buen muchacho – no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando dijo eso – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Al parecer no se percato del tono que había usado para hablar –

-lo dice como si fuera mi papá – dije aun riendo, al menos esta conversación me haría olvidar por un momento todo lo que turbaba mi mente –

-¿y eso es malo? – frunció el ceño, mientras me veía reír –

-un poco – me contuve para poder seguir hablando – no es muy bueno cuando los padres dicen que es un buen muchacho –

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto como si lo que decía fuera una tontería –

-porque eso significa que les agrada, y si es así… tal vez no sea el indicado –

-creí que eso facilitaba las cosas – al parecer estaba desconcertado por mis comentarios –

-no, cuando escuche a mi padre decir, "ese muchacho no me agrada, no es bueno para ti," sabré que es el correcto.

-eso es muy contradictorio.

-no lo es, si él dice eso, es porque puede ver que yo amo a la persona que no le agrada, y si no le agrada es porque ve que el también me ama, y le teme a perder mi cariño – se quedo muy pensativo por un momento y luego sonrió –

-no suena muy lógico, más bien da a entender que lo hace solo por llevarle la contraria a su padre – y después de lo que me había enterado, quizá eso mismo se aplicara a él, seria acaso que solo pretendía llevarle la contraria a su padre y por eso estaba dispuesto a casarse con una mujer que le fue infiel, y aceptarla con el hijo de otro, seria posible que cuando eso le fallo decidió ser sacerdote –

-bueno es mi lógica, usted mismo ha dicho que no funciono normalmente – mi momento de diversión había pasado, de nuevo estaba centrada en el hecho que había estado profundamente enamorado de una mujer, y lo más importante ¿seria posible que aun lo estuviera? –

-en varios casos definitivamente no – regreso a su actitud de seriedad y fijo su vista en algún punto distante – y… ¿para su padre ese joven es un buen muchacho? –

-diría que sí – no me esperaba un cuestionamiento así por parte de él, estaría pensando en lo que le sucedió con esa mujer, en que sus padres no la aceptaban ¿Qué era lo que ella tenia de malo? A parte del hecho de engañarlo mientras estaban comprometidos – le tiene aprecio, al igual que el resto de mi familia –

-en ese caso, es el indicado según sus padres – afirmo.

-no sé, no estoy pensando en casarme – dije en tono de broma, no me gustaba la actitud que estaba tomando, prefería su tono de broma de hace un momento – esperare varios años para hacerlo, si es que lo hago –

-¿entonces se casara con el indicado, para usted o el de sus padres? – era algo que nunca me había preguntado, regularmente los chicos que me gustaban a mí, no eran muy indicados para mis padres, y ahora que me había enamorado, también lo había hecho de alguien que no debía y que no podía ser, lo cual solo me dejaba una alternativa –

-no lo sé, la mayoría de veces se termina con el indicado para los padres –

-¿Por qué? – me acerque a él y lo mire a la cara, encontrarme con esa mirada me hacia estremecer, me encantaría que me viera como una mujer, que no se sintiera culpable porque su cuerpo reaccionara al mío –

-porque la persona que uno quiere... por algún motivo... no puede ser, y contra eso no hay mucho que hacer – no podía seguir mirándolo así, o terminaría intentando algo como el mismo lo había sugerido – además, creo que no me veo usando un anillo de compromiso –

-¿Qué hay de malo en un anillo de compromiso?

-un anillo de compromiso, es equivalente a una cadena con grilletes, es como portar un letrero que dice prohibido tocar – sonrió de medio lado, seguramente él no pensaba así, y tampoco necesitaba ese anillo ahora que tendría un uniforme que lo diría por si solo –

-así que tampoco cree en el matrimonio –

-no es que no crea, es solo que… el matrimonio está hecho para algunas personas, y para otras simplemente no – el mismo al tomar la decisión de ser sacerdote estaba diciendo de alguna manera que no creía tampoco en el matrimonio, si no estaba interesado en intentarlo de nuevo –

-¿no se ve casada entonces? –

-en este momento, la verdad que no – de nuevo no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en él –pero quien sabe, tal vez encuentre a alguien que me haga cambiar de idea –

-es posible – sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, como si me estuvieran analizando.

-será mejor que me vaya – no quería arriesgarme a nada, ahora que las cosas de nuevo parecían estar bien entre nosotros, no podía ir más lejos, y tampoco era algo que me conviniera, por mi cabeza aún daban vueltas demasiadas cosas – no quiero empezar a formar situaciones que luego lo hacen sentir… incomodo –

-no es precisamente incomodidad lo que siento – note en sus ojos algo diferente cuando dijo eso, sería posible que su deseo por mi fuera tan fuerte como para olvidar sus restricciones –

-¿entonces qué es? – dije acercándome más a él, no puede evitar fijar mi vista en sus labios que tanto me había hecho sentir, un beso más, bien valía la pena – ¿Qué es lo que le hago sentir? – pregunte mirándolo a los ojos –

-dijo que no iba a provocar ninguna situación –

-no la estoy provocando, solo estoy siguiendo el curso de las sensaciones – mi mano pareció cobrar vida propia y se levanto hasta acariciar levemente su mejilla, me pareció sentirlo estremecer, y fue como si me olvidara de todo lo que él era, lo único que quería era sentirlo cerca – y sinceramente, me encanta lo que me hace sentir – hice lo suficiente para quedar a su altura, y depositar un leve beso en sus labios, esperaba que me apartara, que expresara su descontento, pero no lo hizo –

Me aleje lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, parecía estar cautiva de esos ojos, sabía que debía ser coherente y recuperar el dominio de mi misma, pero esto era demasiado fuerte. No pude evitar pasar mi lengua por mis labios tratando de humedecerlos, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí, y no pude soportarlo más, dejándome llevar por lo que sentía, de nuevo bese sus labios, esta vez demorándome más tiempo, y por increíble que me pareciera lo sentí responder a mis besos.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no se trataba de un beso apasionado, era un simple juego de labios, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mis piernas empezaran a temblar, y sentir el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, mis manos se colocaron en sus hombros, y me sujete esperando que él no me soltara y cayera al suelo.

Nos separamos por un instante y fije mi mirada en sus ojos, que tenían un matiz diferente, no espere mucho más y de nuevo presione mí boca con la suya, el movimiento pausado se volvió más enérgico, y un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo cuando sentí su lengua buscar la mía.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no era de las que dejaban pasar una oportunidad, así que simplemente me deje llevar por la situación, si él decidía detenerse, eso era otro asunto. Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura acercándonos más… y empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, su beso se volvió intenso, y no pude quedarme atrás, baje mis caricias lentamente de sus hombros hasta su pecho y mis dedos torpemente trataron de desabotonar su camisa, ya no había un solo pensamiento racional en mi, era como si mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo, sin importar las implicaciones de este hecho.

Podía sentir la sangre correr por mis venas cuando sus labios siguieron un camino de besos hasta mi cuello, sentí como si mi cuerpo se derritiera, así que me apreté más a él, logre desabrochar varios botones de su camisa, y no pude evitar pasar mis manos por su pecho, al hacerlo me empujo con su cuerpo hacia atrás, por un momento pensé que se detendría, hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar contra algo duro, entreabrí mis ojos para notar que estaba apoyada contra un árbol y él seguía bajando con sus besos hasta la base de mi cuello.

De nuevo inicie el recorrido de mis manos por su pecho, pero mi cuerpo pedía más, la ropa empezaba a ser un estorbo entre nosotros, intente retirar su camisa, pero él no estaba cooperando con eso.

Mi cuerpo pareció arder cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi piel bajo mi camisa, no era precisamente una caricia suave, sus labios regresaron a los míos, y me vi gratamente sorprendida por la intensidad con la que me beso, era un beso ardiente, con mucha necesidad, pero eso era lo que precisaba en ese momento en lo ultimo que pensaba era en la delicadeza. Una de mis manos seguía acariciando su pecho y la otra su espalda, baje una de ellas para llevarla hasta su pantalón, dispuesta a desabrochar ese cinturón, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo sola.

-esto no está bien – escuche que dijo en lo que parecía ser un jadeo, y separo su boca de la mía al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y la apartaba de él –

-se que no está bien pero… ¡al diablo con eso! – retome el beso, y él me respondió con ansia, me acerque a él lo mas que pude, su piel parecía ser el alivio que mi cuerpo exigía, pude notar que había logrado excitarlo de nuevo, eso me decía que la otra vez no había sido una casualidad, lo podía hacer responder como hombre, y eso me incito a seguir con esto, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar, o hasta donde íbamos a llegar, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Sentí sus manos iniciar un lento recorrido por los botones de mi blusa, abriéndolos uno a uno, a un ritmo tan lento que me sentía morir, me empecé a preguntar si esto en verdad estaba pasando, y no era una jugarreta de mi mente, después de todo, tenia una imaginación muy viva, y estar con él íntimamente era algo que siempre había deseado.

Tuve que acariciar su pecho para sentirlo, y convencerme que realmente estábamos ahí en una situación tan… No fui capaz de seguir con mi línea de pensamiento cuando sentí su el efecto que había tenido nuestras caricias en su cuerpo, podía sentir su excitación presionando contra mi vientre, y fue como si mi cuerpo se incendiara por completo.

En algún momento termino con los botones de mi blusa y tomo mi cintura con ambas manos, sentir la caricia sobre mi piel fue como iniciar una hoguera en mi, su boca devoraba la mía, y creí que no podía sentir más, parecía que mi corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento, mi respiración era tan agitada que pensé que podía estar teniendo una crisis de ama, pero nada de eso me importaba en este instante, solo el hecho de saber que sus besos llegaban a mi cuello nuevamente, y no pude evitar que un jadeo saliera de mi, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, que sus caricias me recorrieran por completo, deseaba enroscar mis piernas a su alrededor.

-no, definitivamente esto no esta bien – su voz era diferente, sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto fuego liquido, pese a sus palabras no se alejo de mi, solo nos miramos fijamente – no esta bien – no sabia si esas palabras iban dirigidas a mi o a él mismo, pero yo no iba a permitir que se detuviera –

– No me importa si está bien o no, quiero hacerlo – intente besarlo, pero esta vez me lo impidió, tomando mis hombros para apartarme de él –

-no es correcto – aun no parecía muy convencido al decir esto, como si hubiera algo más de fondo que el simple hecho de… estar juntos físicamente –

-¿Por qué no? – pregunte aun con voz jadeante –

-usted… - su mirada me recorrió y se detuvo al observar mi pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez por lo agitado de mi respiración, repare en el hecho que tanto mi blusa como su camisa están desabotonadas por completo, pero no hice el menor intento por cubrirme –

Se alejo de mi caminado hacia atrás, como si se hubiera advertido algo.

–Esta sería… - no comprendía su actitud, estaba visto que se había detenido por una razón distinta al hecho que esto no le pareciera "correcto" era como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atrevía –

-¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo a las palabras? – Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando ahora, porque hasta hace unos minutos su mente estaba enfocada solo en sentir la pasión que su cuerpo era capaz de dar y recibir, paso sus manos por su frente –

-no es temor es solo que – el recorrido siguió hasta su cabello en señal de exasperación –

-¿Qué? hable – necesitaba saber que era lo que le impedía estar conmigo, porque no era solo su vocación, o su voto de castidad – ¡Dígamelo! – Mi voz sonó más alta de lo que esperaba, como si estuviera dando una orden – ¡Hable de una vez! –

-¡Porque sé que usted nunca ha estado con un hombre! – prácticamente lo grito, me sorprendí tanto al escucharlo que no replique más, nunca lo había escuchado alzar la voz, y él también pareció percatarse del tono que había usado, respiro profundamente y exhalo con fuerza – ¡Yo no tengo derecho a quedarme con eso! – dijo más tranquilo –

No supe como tomar sus palabras, tuve que analizarlas un momento antes de comprender lo que había querido decir con eso.

-Usted… - no sabia si preguntar o asegurarlo, porque la idea me parecía ilógica – Usted se está negando a estar conmigo, porque soy virgen – dije aun incrédula ante esta idea y no sonó para nada a una pregunta, tenia la certeza que así era –

-¿le parece un motivo poco razonable? – toda la pasión que había sentido hasta ese momento empezaba a transformarse en enojo –

-me parece tonto, es decir… ¿si no fuera así, usted no se negaría? –

-ese no es el punto – tardo un poco en contestar, lo que me corroboro esa idea –

-claro que lo es, usted lo afirmo, no quiere ser el primer hombre en mi vida –

-no es que no… es más complicado que eso, esta tiene que ser una experiencia… con la persona que usted ama, no un arrebato de pasión –

-¿Arrebato? –

-eso es en este momento, tiene el derecho de elegir cuidadosamente a la persona con que quiere compartir su cuerpo, hacerlo… especial –

Aun me negaba a creer sus palabras, que era todo esto, en verdad eso era todo para él, un simple arrebato, no había nada más allá, porque para mi era mucho más que un arrebato de pasión, o algo de un momento, para mi seria especial, si sucedía con él.

-y en bosque al aire libre y con usted no es especial, es un arrebato de pasión – no sabia si era impresión mía o estaba tratando de mirarme lo menos posible –¿También es un arrebato para usted? ¿No lo desea en absoluto? – de nuevo se sumió en el silencio, parecía estar buscando las palabras, pero yo solo tenía una idea fija –

-llevo cuatro años en abstinencia, y usted no tiene experiencia de ningún tipo, no sería lo más adecuado… –

-aun no responde a mi pregunta – lo interrumpí, deseando que me dijera algo que en verdad fuera cierto, porque no creía que solo se tratara de su abstinencia –¿no desea de ninguna manera estar conmigo? –

-¡ya le dije que ese no es el punto! – de nuevo elevo el tono de voz. Y eso me dio la respuesta que no podía decirme.

-no, ya comprendí que el punto es que usted no quiera la responsabilidad de ser el primer hombre en mi vida, pero no se preocupe, no tiene porque serlo –

Estaba más que furiosa, y no sabia cual de las razones que pasaban por mi mente era la peor de todas para detener esta tontería. Respire profundamente, y camine a paso rápido hasta donde se encontraba Slipnir, al tiempo que cerraba los botones de mi blusa.

Por su lado él parecía haberse quedado fijo en el suelo, pero aun tenía una cosa más que decirle, monte y dirigí el caballo hasta quedar junto a él, levanto su rostro para verme, y sabía que mi expresión reflejaba todo el enojo que sentía.

-si el que sea virgen es el único inconveniente, para que usted se niegue a romper su celibato de cuatro años, en un arrebato de pasión conmigo, descuide, puedo deshacerme del problema perfectamente, y veremos si después sigue pensando lo mismo –

Sin darle tiempo a decir más, eche a correr a Slipnir. Me pareció escuchar un "Maldita sea" cuando me alejaba de ahí. Y otras palabras en un intento por detenerme a las que no preste atención.

Pensé en algo que no había reparado entonces ¿Cómo sabia él que era virgen? Porque parecía estar convencido del hecho, y yo se lo confirme en vez de negárselo. ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho que no era virgen? ¿Habría simplemente retomado la acción? Era algo que no tenía forma de averiguar, pero si ese era el único impedimento, podía solucionarlo fácilmente.

**Tomoyo**

Espere lo que considere el tiempo prudencial para regresar a la fiesta, con varias inquietudes en mi cabeza he de decir.

Esperaba que nadie notara que en verdad había estado en los establos, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Touya se diera cuenta que lo estaba espiando, y lo que menos imagine, era encontrarme con la escena que me estaba esperando.

Era como si se estuviera armando un complot en mi contra, ¿Cómo era posible encontrar en la misma mesa conversando a Touya, Eriol, y para colmo de males a Omura en plan de conquista sobre Touya? y era muy tarde para salir corriendo, o hacer una retirada digna, todos me habían visto.

Así que no me quedo más remedio y me encamine hasta ellos, cuando llegue, lo primero que note fue la mirada intensa de Touya sobre mí, y no me agrado mucho, era como si me estuviera acusando de algo, había una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, lo que me hizo preguntarme si por el hecho que Eriol y Sakura me hubieran estado buscando en los establos, el creyera que en verdad estaba ahí, no era posible que notara mi presencia, nada en su actitud lo demostró, pero ahora empezaba a tener mis dudas al respecto.

-Qué bueno que regresaste, ya te echaba de menos – Dijo Eriol, levantándose para tomar mi mano, y besar mi mejilla, hizo que me sentara junto a él, para quedar frente a Touya y Omura, que estaba colgada del brazo de él –

-Lo siento, me entretuve… con algo – trate de no reparar mucho en el hecho que ella lo estuviera tocando, como si tuviera derecho, pero no parecía en nada disgustado, pensar que hace tan solo una semana quien lo veía de esa manera era Ayako, y ahora Omura –

-Tu primo nos contaba sobre lo interesante de su día, al parecer comprar un yegua es de lo más entretenido – Escuche decir a Eriol, y por su forma de hablar no era precisamente para adularlo por su trabajo –

-claro que lo es, se debe ser muy cuidadoso para elegirla, hay que observarla, saber lo que le gusta, los estímulos a los que responde, es casi un arte – y por lo visto Touya no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás, era evidente que no hablaba del todo en referencia al animal que había comprado –

-¿y que tal es la que trajiste hoy? – cuestiono Eriol

-una belleza, es perfecta, con mucha fuerza, aun es impulsiva, pero solo hay que saber tratarla –

-¿y ya conseguiste domarla? –

-aun no, eso lleva tiempo, si la presiono demasiado, no responderá como espero –

-seguramente eres un experto en eso – Por lo visto la puya entre ellos no terminaría tan fácilmente, y lo peor de todo era la forma de mirarme que tenia Touya al hablar, a veces era tan fácil perderse en esos ojos negros, y después del espectáculo que me dio, aun más, solo recordarlo… –

-no diría que tanto, se lo suficiente – al parecer seguirían enfrascados en esa discusión –

-bueno montar a caballo y domarlos no debe considerarse esencialmente un "arte" –

-¿sabes montar? – tal parecía que para ellos nosotras no formábamos parte de la conversación, si se podía llamar así –

-no, aprender hacerlo nunca me pareció… importante – Touya sonrió con descaro, era una sonrisa arrebatadora, y al parecer no era la única que lo había notado, Omura lo miraba sin poder apartar la vista de él, y al observar a mi alrededor, me percate que no era la única, muchas de las invitadas hacían lo mismo, ¿acaso nunca habían visto un hombre? – pero en tu caso siendo el administrador de este rancho, supongo que si es importante saber esas cosas –

-No imaginas cuando –

-¿Tus padres no se opusieron a este trabajo tan… poco común? –

-no, es parte del patrimonio familiar, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo – tenía una seguridad en si mismo a la hora de responder a las impertinentes preguntas de Eriol, que ya no sabia quien estaba ofendiendo a quien, y esto me estaba empezando a parecer una discusión infantil –

-bueno supongo que es algo para lo que no se necesita estudiar mucho ¿o sí? –

-digamos que… estudie lo suficiente –

-¿Qué? ¿Para ser veterinario? – Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y no tenia nada de divertido, pero no sabia a quien de los dos era más adecuado detener, no seria muy educado hacerlo con Eriol, pero tampoco quería que siguiera expresándose de esa forma de Touya sobre todo cuando lo que decía no tenia sentido –

-algo menos complicado que eso… –

-tú sí que sabes montar – Interrumpió Omura, al parecer para ella tampoco paso desapercibida esta estúpida disputa, me alegraba que ella hubiera interferido, porque de haberlo hecho yo, las palabras que hubiera empleado, no resultarían muy adecuadas – la presentación que diste en la competencia me dejo impresionada –

-gracias, es bueno saber que hay gente que aprecie eso – respondió Touya, mirándola mientras le sonreía

-¿quieres bailar? – pregunto ella, al parecer estaba dispuesta a llevárselo de ahí

-no soy bueno para eso, pero si no te molesta que de un par de traspiés, será un gusto bailar contigo – al parecer hoy había decido comportarse como todo un caballero

-No me molesta en lo absoluto –

Sin esperar que dijera más. Omura lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile, y el enojo y la frustración me recorrieron nuevamente, pero esta vez también había algo dirigido a Eriol, no podía creer la forma en que se había comportado, o quizá me había dado la impresión equivocada.

-es impresión mía o estabas tratando de hacer quedar mal a Touya con todos esos comentarios – me miro y sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada en absoluto –

-solo quería saber que hacía, aparte de estar entre animales todo el tiempo, es evidente que él estudio no forma parte de su vida, si decidió dedicarse a esto – miro a su alrededor como si fuera degradante hacer ese trabajo. Eso fue suficiente para terminar de encender mi enojo –

-es un trabajo muy complicado, se requiere de mucho talento para llevar un rancho como este –

-no lo dudo, solo digo que no es algo para lo que se tenga que… esforzar mucho la mente – iba a decirle cosas que no sonaban nada agradables, Touya podría ser lo que fuera, pero si algo tomaba en serio y se esforzaba por hacer, era su trabajo –

Pero me detuvo el ver a Sakura acercarse hasta donde nos encontrábamos, con una expresión no muy agradable.

-¡Sakura! – dije llamando su atención, su cara no reflejaba nada bueno, parecía que iba a golpear al primero que se le pasara por enfrente – ¿Te encuentras bien? – dio un largo suspiro como si con eso consiguiera calmarse, y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla frente a mi –

-sí, estoy perfectamente – tomo una de las bebidas de un solo trago, era evidente que estaba de todo, menos bien –

-te ves un poco agitada –

-no es nada de que preocuparse, y ustedes… ¿Por qué no están disfrutando de la fiesta como los demás? – miro hacia el grupo de invitados que estaban bailando, incluidos su hermano, quien ahora sonreía muy contento por la compañía, ya no era solo Omura, sino todo un grupo de nuestra compañeras que bailaban a su alrededor –

-Eriol y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación sobre la carrera educativa de Touya – no estaba prestando especial atención a mi respuesta, mas bien era como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos –

-sí, toda la educación de mi hermano es impresionante – parecía estar abstraída en su propio mundo, hasta el punto de pasar por alto el toque de sarcasmo que había en mi voz, al decir esto, ¡que podría haberle pasado para que tuviera esa actitud? –

-¿en serio? – Dijo Eriol, como si en verdad estuviera interesado en el tema, cosa que dudaba –

-pues sí, siempre me sorprendió que se graduara con honores de una carrera que solo estudio por complacer a papá, en verdad la administración de empresas no le interesaba, se destaco aun más cuando realizo cursos y especializaciones para llevar el rancho, incluso ahora, está realizando un posgrado sobre no se qué… todo un cerebrito, aunque no lo parezca, supongo que es cosa de familia – Hablaba deprisa y sin darle importancia a las palabras, como si pensara en otra cosa, pero Eriol parecía estar muy satisfecho con lo que había escuchado, aunque no podía decir que estuviera asombrado –

-interesante – dijo aun con cinismo, y su actitud empezaba a molestarme más de la cuenta –

Pero no iba a ponerme a discutir con él en ese momento, sobre todo cuando era evidente que Sakura estaba afectada por algo.

-hasta que apareces, llevo rato buscándote – vimos llegar a Kotaro, y sentarse al lado de mi prima, pero ni siquiera su presencia parecía ser suficiente para reanimarla, y ahora si estaba empezando a preocuparme –

-lo siento – dijo ella – me distraje con algo… – de repente su mirada cambio, sonrió como si una gran idea se le hubiera ocurrido – pero ya me encontraste – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, y cada vez que sonreía así, sabia que no implicaba nada bueno, algo se le había ocurrido, y estaba más que convencida que involucraba a Kotaro –

-vamos a bailar – dijo él sin percatarse de lo mismo que yo –

-con todo gusto – ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile, y la observe por un momento, pero ahora parecía estar disfrutando del baile, ya hablaría con ella luego, por ahora tenia que ocuparme de algo más –

Al girar mi rostro hacia Eriol, él me miraba fijamente y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-bien, dejaste claro que estaba equivocado con respecto a la inteligencia de tu primo – y al parecer, Eriol iba a iniciar con el asunto, de nuevo mi molestia con él regreso –

-no es bueno juzgar a las personas a la ligera –

-esta bien lo acepto, pero no quiero que discutamos por una tontería como esa, de verdad me interesas Tomoyo – se acerco más a mi, y tomo mi mano, aun no se me había ido la molestia por su tonta pelea, pero también Touya había contribuido a que ese juego siguiera, y ahora estaba muy contento coqueteando con todas las que se le pasaban delante –

-si, tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero discutir – al parecer él también noto que no quería que habláramos mucho sobre el asunto de que era lo que le interesaba de mi, sin que pudiera evitarlo me gire a ver al lugar donde se había dirigido Touya con Omura, era como si no pudiera quitar mis ojos de él, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo –

Tenia que centrarme en otra cosa, y mi acompañante era la mejor opción, me enfoque en sus ojos azules, como si pudiera encontrar algo en ellos, me percate que su forma de verme, era totalmente diferente a la Touya, aunque también había una huella de deseo en esos ojos, no me sentía estremecer cuando me recorrían, no tenia esa intensidad de sentimientos que siempre note en los ojos oscuros de Touya, al menos cuando me veía a mi.

Al mirar a la pista de baile entre todos los presente, la figura de Touya parecía imponente, resaltaba entre los invitados, y su sonrisa era tan atrayente que, cualquiera caería en sus brazos con la mínima invitación, y estaba segura que yo no necesitaría de mucho estimulo para hacerlo.

-quiero hacer esto bien – me había perdido por un momento de la conversación con Eriol, y al parecer mi esfuerzo por centrarme en lo que debía tampoco estaba resultando, cuando gire mi rostro de nuevo hacia él, note su cercanía, me estremecí por la sorpresa de encontrarlo prácticamente dispuesto a besarme, pero mi corazón no latía desbocado –

Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, tanto que podía sentir su roce, y no me parecía el lugar ni el momento para una demostración así.

-vamos a bailar – dije esperando que no se sintiera ofendido por mi rechazo –

Pero contrario a todo lo que pudiera creer, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, como si hubiera logrado algo.

-claro, porque no – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, y aprovechando que aun tenia sujeta mi mano me llevo hasta la pista de baile –

Me tomo de una manera que me pareció un tanto posesiva, cosa que no había hecho la última vez que bailamos, pero quizá consideraba que ahora nos conocíamos mejor, y eso no era nada raro.

Estuvimos bailando por un rato, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba lo sentía más atrevido en su forma de tomar mi cintura y acercarse a mi, incluso no ceso en sus intentos por besarme.

No sabia si me estaba imaginando cosas, pero… me pareció encontrar la razón para que hiciera eso. Me percate en ese momento que había una persona con su mirada fija en nosotros, y me pregunte si él estaba consciente que Touya nos estaba observando, su sonrisa me decía que si, y que todo esto lo hacia para molestarlo, y la única razón que encontraba para eso era que de alguna manera hubiera descubierto la atracción que sentía por Touya, y quisiera fastidiarlo, aunque dudaba que Eriol pudiera ser tan infantil. Después de todo, una cosa es que me sintiera atraída por él, y otra muy diferente que Touya se sintiera atraído por mí.

No, lo más probable es que fueran imaginaciones mías, pero lo que estaba segura que no me imaginaba era la forma que tenia Touya para verme, y no me agradaba en lo absoluto, como si me reprendiera por hacer algo que no debía, y eso no tenia sentido, sobre todo porque en realidad no había nada entre Eriol y yo, empezaba a sentirme muy incómoda con la situación, sabia que podía poner fin a esto si le decía a Eriol que tomara su distancia.

Pero un desplante para Eriol, tampoco parecía buena idea. Sobre todo ahora que él me había insinuado que deseaba algo más conmigo, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

El resto de la velada la pase con mi debate interno sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y no solo en lo referente a mi, note a Sakura un tanto distraída, aunque sabia que estaba tratando de mostrarse alegre, algo la estaba molestando, no se había separado de Kotaro, y estaba de más decir que él estaba muy contento, pero algo en ella me decía que no la estaba pasando tan bien como demostraba.

Por otro lado, y lo que más molestia me causaba era que Touya seguía rodeado de nuestras compañeras, incluso les había dado un tour guiado por los establos, y ellas estaban más que cautivadas por todo lo que hacia, falto poco para que de nuevo hiciera otra demostración como en la competencia.

Y para acabar con todo, Eriol seguía con sus acercamientos e intentos por besarme, hasta tal punto que pronto terminaría cediendo, ahora era mi actitud la que me parecía infantil, sabía que él deseaba más que solo una amistad, y yo debía tomar la decisión si aceptar eso o no.

Eriol no se despego de mi lado en todo lo que resto de la noche, pero su forma de tomar mi cintura posesivamente, variaba cuando Touya nos miraba, ahora si estaba segura que lo hacia para molestarlo, y eso solo me hizo ver lo evidente que era mi interés por él, porque ahora si estaba segura que se había dado cuenta, aunque no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

La fiesta termino lo suficientemente temprano para que los invitados pudieran regresar a sus casas, incluyendo a nuestras compañeras, que se notaban habían disfrutado mucho del día, y la compañía, sobre todo Omura, Touya las acompaño hasta el coche que las esperaba para llevarlas de regreso a la ciudad. Y no paso desapercibido para mí el momento en que ella le dio su número de teléfono.

Por su lado Eriol había cambiado su actitud, y ahora estaba menos posesivo y mas cariñoso, no sabia si tenia mucho que ver con el hecho que yo me quedaría a dormir en el rancho, no pareció muy contento cuando se lo dije, pero era un plan que ya estaba establecido y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Por lo pronto solo esperábamos que el Hermano Shaoran regresara. Y el que se hubiera retrasado tanto era raro, de no ser porque podía ver a mi prima al lado de Kotaro, habría pensado que ella tenia que ver con la repentina desaparición del Hermano. Pero no lo había visto desde hacia mucho rato en la fiesta.

Y no es que Eriol estuviera impaciente por que apareciera, eso le había dado un motivo para retrasar su partida, y convencerme de regresar con él a la ciudad, cosa que no iba hacer.

En el momento que de nuevo me decía que era mejor que no me quedara aquí, el Hermano Shaoran apareció, caminaba lentamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, su expresión no era exactamente la de alguien que había estado en una fiesta.

-buenas noches – fue su cortante saludo –

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba apunto de irme y dejarte aquí – le respondió Eriol –

-estuve dando una vuelta a caballo, después de todo, es la última vez que visitare este lugar, y quería disfrutarlo un poco más – parecía haber un trasfondo en esa simple explicación –

-si no siguieras con esa absurda idea de ingresar al seminario, podrías seguirlo disfrutando cuanto quisieras, y no solo montar a caballo – en el comentario de Eriol había más de una idea implícita y por la forma que cambio la expresión del Hermano, no era algo que le gustara escuchar –

-creo que ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos vayamos –

-¿no vas a despedirte de tu anfitriona? – pareció inquietarse un poco con la sugerencia, giro su rostro hasta el lugar donde mi prima aun despedía algunos de los invitados, y Kotaro se encontraba a su lado, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que le tomaba la mano –

-parece estar muy ocupada, además, hable con ella hace un rato – no pude evitar preguntarme si esa conversación tendría que ver con su estado de animo y el de mi prima –

Al parecer tendría que hablar con ella, a la menor oportunidad, no me gusto nada su gesto cuando observo hasta donde estábamos, era como si le estuviera recriminando algo al Hermano Shaoran.

-te espero en el auto – le dijo a Eriol, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar –

Definitivamente Sakura y yo íbamos a tener una larga conversación.

-segura que no quieres regresar esta noche a la ciudad, no se que tan buena idea es que te quedes aquí – las palabras de Eriol me distrajeron, y ya no tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo –

-no es la primera vez que lo hago, y quiero quedarme, ese era el plan que tenía con Sakura y Mei desde el principio –

-esta bien, pero te voy a extrañar mucho, hasta que pueda volver a verte – por su tono supe que ya no insistiría con lo mismo –

Cuando se acerco más a mi, quedo claro cuáles eran sus intensiones, su mirada estaba clavada en mis labios, con una sonrisa me tomo por la cintura y junto su boca con la mía, no hubo el juego previo, y era evidente que esta vez no aceptaría una negativa por mi parte.

Así que no puede seguirme resistiendo, respondí a su beso, no fue todo lo que había esperado, pero me emociono lo suficiente para conseguir llevarle el ritmo, hasta que trato de profundizar más, y ya no fue tan placentero como hasta entonces. Podía notar que estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien dominara la situación.

Termino el beso lentamente, al parecer no tenía ninguna prisa, cuando pude verlo a la cara, su sonrisa se había incrementado, parecía como si estuviera muy complacido por mi respuesta, pero yo simplemente me había limitado a dejar que me besara, no había tenido una participación muy activa, pero quizá se debía a que era el primer beso entre nosotros, con el tiempo tenia que mejorar.

-bueno ahora si puedo irme satisfecho – respondí a su sonrisa, pero me sentía extraña, esperaba que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera más ferviente ante una situación así –

No habían todas las cosas que sentía cuando era Touya el que me besaba, no es que no me hubiera gustado, simplemente… no había más.

-Te veré el sábado, y te aseguro que tendremos una gran celebración – su comentario me sorprendió, no comprendí bien a que se refería, y fue hasta entonces que recordé que ese día era mi cumpleaños, y no estaba segura de que tan bueno sería celebrarlo –

-¿Celebración? –

-no creo que te hayas olvidado de tu cumpleaños –

-claro que no, pero no estoy segura que vaya haber una celebración –

-pues hasta donde sé, tus amigas creen lo contrario, o acaso era una sorpresa y lo arruine –

-no, Sakura menciono que celebraríamos, pero tenia pensado que era algo más intimo –

-aunque me encetaría que fuera una celebración intima, estoy seguro que ellas tienen planes diferentes –

-supongo que tienes razón –

-te veo el sábado entonces – de nuevo junto sus labios con los míos, ahora con más intensidad – nos vemos, piensa en mí – se alejo hasta donde estaba su coche –

El resto de los invitados terminaron de retirarse, y los encargados del servicio se disponían a retirar las mesas. No veía a mis amigas por ningún lado, no creía que ya hubieran entrado a la casa, así que decidí dar un paseo por ahí, necesitaba aclarar un poco mis ideas, y el ambiente se prestaba para eso.

Luego de todo el bullicio de la fiesta, había regresado la serenidad que tenia la vida del campo, las estrellas parecían más brillantes y la luna mas grande, el sonido de los grillos y la leve brisa era capaz de relajar cualquier tensión. Cerré mis ojos y aspire profundamente, pero al escuchar pasos acercarse a mi lentamente empecé a sentir que mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo, era como si mi cuerpo supiera cuando se encontraba cerca y reaccionara ante él, y no tenia que abrir mis ojos para verlo.

-hermosa – escuche su voz y lo sentí acercarse a mi lentamente hasta situarse a mi lado – la noche, esta hermosa – dijo mirando hacia el infinito igual que hacia yo, aunque yo lo hacia para no verlo, y tratar de controlar todo lo que sentía –

-sí, casi había olvidado, lo que es una noche en el campo – no pude resistir por mas tiempo y lo mire de reojo, su perfil reflejaba la luz de la luna, de alguna manera siempre me había intimidado su presencia, su porte, y esa masculinidad que parecía emitir de él sin que hiciera nada, regrese mi vista al cielo, totalmente despejado, con millones de estrellas centellando, y el resplandor de la luna sobre nosotros –

-no hay nada como esto en la ciudad.

-no, no lo hay, ¿por eso disidiste venirte a vivir aquí?

-no exactamente, sabes que siempre me gusto más el campo que la ciudad, así que simplemente decidí tomar una sola vida – por alguna razón su comentario llevaba cierto recelo, estaba segura que no había pasado desapercibido para él la situación, pero que caso tenia seguírmelo negando, lo que sentía por él no se comparaba con nada en lo que sentía por Eriol, pero una cosa era admitirlo y otra muy diferente demostrárselo –

-ya veo –

-¿y tu? Ya decidiste tu vida.

-claro, tengo planes – se acerco a mi hasta que estuvimos frente a frente –

-el sujeto que te acompañaba ¿está entre tus planes? – su forma de referirse a Eriol, no era amigable, pero estaba segura que no era precisamente por celos, era solo el hecho que él no le agrado, y sabia que el motivo era su tonta discusión, pero eso podría ser mi forma de escapar de Touya –

-si te refieres a Eriol, sí, claro que está en mis planes –

-los planes pueden cambiar – lo sentí acercarse más a mi con una lentitud que me mataba, bajo su rostro hasta que nuestras narices se juntaron, y por un momento me olvide hasta de respirar –

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura, no con fuerza, sino con una gentileza, hasta entonces desconocida para mí por su parte.

-no… no, siempre – hasta mi voz resultaba debilitada.

-te siento – deslizo su rostro a lo largo de mi mandíbula lentamente – sé lo que te hago sentir Tomoyo, siento como se estremece cada célula de tu cuerpo – sabia que era evidente todo lo que decía, incluso aunque no me tocara, el solo hecho que me recorriera con la mirada, era suficiente para hacerme estremecer –se lo que quieres, pero te prometí que no iba hacerlo hasta que me lo pidieras –

Siguió con su recorrido a lo largo de mi cuello y de regreso, sus labios apenas acariciaban mi piel, mis manos se aferraron a su pecho tratando de recobrar el equilibrio que mis piernas iban a perder en cualquier momento, si él seguía con esa caricia.

-pídemelo, pídeme que te bese – me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, sentía su respiración sobre mi, pero no quería dejarme llevar, no podía demostrarle todo el poder que tenia sobre mi, eso era dejarlo ganar –

-no… – mi voz era casi un susurro, no podía entender a que estaba jugando, no había estado toda la tarde muy entretenido con Omura, o acaso lo hacia solo para molestarme –

-te mueres de ganas porque lo haga, solo tienes que decirlo – abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su oscura mirada fija en mi rostro, quería decirlo, lo que mi cuerpo más demandaba en ese momento era que le pidiera que me besara, pero no iba a ceder –

-no voy a decirlo, no voy hacerlo – me humedecí mis labios ansiando el contacto, solo recordar lo que sentía al tener sus labios sobre los míos, era suficiente para que mi cuerpo se viera recorrido por un calor abrazante – no… lo pediré – mordí m labio inferior como si con eso lograra evitar refrenar lo que sentía –

La expresión de su rostro cambio por completo, se alejo de mi lentamente, sin soltar mi rostro, y una sonrisa surco su cara, no era su típica sonrisa de cinismo, era más bien... resignada, como si aceptara su derrota con alegría.

-quizá sea lo mejor, cada vez siento que necesito más que un beso – sus manos recorrieron mi mejilla, era una caricia sutil, y no comprendí muy bien lo que quiso decir con su comentario – ese ha sido siempre el problema – de nuevo volvió a sonreír – te dejo para que sigas disfrutando de la noche, y de la luna –

Podía sentir su renuencia a soltarme y marcharse, pero estaba visto que esta vez iba a respetar mi decisión, de no querer que me besara, bueno, más bien de no admitirlo, porque me moría de ganas por que lo hiciera.

–buenas noches… hermosa –

Sin decirme más se alejo de mí con paso rápido, como si durara de su proceder si se quedaba más tiempo. No podía creer que esto me pasara, no era posible, aun estaba temblando, si hubiera dejado que me besara, estaría aun peor. Pero al parecer aun quedaba algo de decencia en él para no besarme por la fuerza, y algo de orgullo en mi para no pedírselo. Pero estaba segura que esta noche no conciliaría el sueño tan fácilmente.

**Sakura **

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan molesta, era un sensación extraña, por un lado no dejaba de preguntarme si en verdad él hubiera continuado de no haber sido yo virgen, por otro lado no dejaba de inquietarme la forma en que mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, era un impulso que jamás había sentido.

En verdad estaba dispuesta hacer el amor con él, sin importarme nada más. Mi posición ante el sexo siempre había sido bastante displicente, no era que no hubiera sentido curiosidad o… ganas, era solo que no me había sentido motivada a llegar hasta el final con nadie, pero el Padre, era otro cuento, no parecía tener la cabeza en su sitio cuando él estaba a mi lado.

Cuando regrese a la fiesta estaba tan molesta que hubiera terminado con todo, de no ser porque no era muy propio echar a los invitados, y en lo único que podía pensar era en la respuesta de él ante mi virtud, por alguna razón me había hecho creer que era algo de lo que debía ocuparme, después de todo, nadie me podía asegurar que otro hombre no reaccionaria de la misma manera, por ello cuando Kotaro se acerco a mi, tome una decisión, su forma de mirarme y sus actitudes me decían que aun sentía algo por mi. Y era una persona en la que podía confiar, porque no compartir ese momento con él, en la Universidad podría ser cualquiera, pero quizá en eso el Padre tenía razón, tenia que elegir con cuidado, y mi querido ex, era el mejor prospecto.

No había visto al Padre después que regrese a la fiesta, y cuando se disponía a retirarse, la forma que tuvo de mirarme me dijo que de alguna manera me culpaba por lo sucedido, y no iba a enfrentarme a eso. Tal vez era cobarde de mi parte, pero en esta ocasión no quería verlo más.

En verdad este había sido un día interminable, y ya no tenia ganas de seguir pensando en lo ocurrido, o en lo que haría el lunes que regresara al colegio, cuando llegue a mi cuarto lo único que deseaba era darme un baño y meterme en la cama, ya mañana tendría tiempo para seguir con mis pesares.

El agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo, y me sentí mucho mejor, tome una toalla para salir, y al hacerlo no pude evitar notar algo que solo logro avivar mi molestia.

-¡Maravilloso lo que me hacia falta! – fije más mi vista en el espejo, y lleve mi mano hasta el lugar de mi cuello donde se encontraba una marca morada, ahora para colmo tendría que lidiar con un chupete en el cuello, ni siquiera me percate del momento en que sucedió –

No podía permitir que nadie viera eso, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y no sabia que decir exactamente. Me perdí viendo esa marca, era algo que jamás me había imaginado ¿Tan apasionado fue nuestro encuentro que él dejo esa marca en mi?

¿Tendría algún caso averiguar qué sucedería entre nosotros si yo tuviera experiencia con otro hombre? no podía dejar de pensar en eso, al principio me pareció buena idea, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

Esperaba que unas horas de sueño aclararan mi mente, aunque por unos días esa marca me lo recordaría a diario, al menos estaba en un lugar que podía ocultarlo, o al menos eso esperaba. No pude evitar pensar en lo sucedido, en todas las sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para mí, ¿seria igual con otro? ¿El hecho que fuera algo prohibido era lo que lo hacia diferente, mas excitante? Era algo que quizá nunca tendría respuesta, porque estaba visto que a pesar de todo el Padre tenia cierta fuerza de voluntad para resistir el deseo, o tal vez solo fuera el tiempo que llevaba en abstinencia.

Lo que fuera no me había hecho nada bien descubrir que podía ser un hombre muy apasionado, y que yo no dudaría ni un segundo en ser la receptora de toda esa pasión. Me deje caer en la cama esperando que el sueño me venciera, pero eso no sucedió hasta muy tarde, y para colmo, vino acompañados con sueños nada castos sobre el Padre Shaoran.

.

.

.

Después de la noche que había pasado, la mañana parecía traer consigo un nuevo rumbo, lo mejor era centrarme en lo que me esperaba, me había levantado temprano considerando que era domingo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer para alegrarme el día, era salir a montar antes del desayuno, y a juzgar por como estaban las cosas no era la única que tenia esta idea.

Hice todo lo posible por cubrir la marca, lo último que necesitaba era que alguna de mis amigas la notara y, empezara con cuestionamientos. No fue tan difícil una camisa con cuello y un poco de maquillaje harían el trabajo.

Me encontré con Tomoyo en la escalera, que también parecía dispuesta a salir, y no me caería nada mal la compañía.

-¿Vas a montar? – le pregunte a lo que me sonrió.

-sí, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-pues en ese caso vamos, el día se ve muy bien como para quedarse en casa, crees que Mei quiera venir con nosotras.

-no lo creo, pase por su habitación y estaba profundamente dormida, y ya sabes que no le gusta que la despierten.

Ambas sonreímos y tomamos el camino hasta los establos, había mucho movimiento, y no tardamos en ensillar los caballos e iniciar nuestro paseo, me parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo habíamos hecho juntas, cuando llegábamos al rancho de pequeñas, lo primero que hacíamos era correr a los establos y salir a montar, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Los problemas en aquel tiempo parecían tan mínimos, y ahora tenía que luchar contra mi moral y mis deseos, además de querer comprobar si mi cuerpo respondería igual ante cualquier hombre que me tomara en sus brazos, quizá eso era lo que más quería comprobar.

-¿Estás bien? – la pregunta de Tomoyo me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer había disminuido el ritmo del trote de Slipnir, y me había quedado atrás, la mire y trate de sonreír –

-si.

-no lo pareces – claro que no lo parecía, mi cara debía reflejar todo el conflicto interno que tenia, pero hablarlo con ella no era lo más adecuado, después de todo conocía su opinión al respecto –

-estoy bien, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – decir eso no era mentir –

-no quiero imaginarme de que tipo – sabia lo que iba a seguir a esa palabras, así que decidí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –

-sabes, creo que voy a volver con Kotaro – esa era otra idea que tenia que poner en practica –

-lo dices con un entusiasmo que contagias, prima – no pude evitar dar un profundo suspiro, la idea no es que me entusiasmara mucho, ya que parecía que hora no sentía por él mas que amistad, pero quizá, con el tiempo lo que sentí por el resurgiera –

-creo que es lo mejor, necesito… necesito olvidarme de él, Tomoyo, y Kotaro es mi mejor opción – note que su rostro cambio ante mi comentario –

-te pego duro el enamoramiento ¿Verdad?– la mire un tanto sorprendía por lo que me dijo, esperaba que empezara de nuevo con su reprimenda – Sakura, no voy a recriminarte nada, cuéntamelo – me parecía extraño que ahora cambira su actitud con respecto a este tema, y yo necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sentía, no podía seguir guardándomelo para mi misma –

-si, me pego muy duro, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, y me asusta, lo mejor es poner distancia e intentar…

-querer a alguien más – me interrumpió, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a decir.

-supongo… he estado pensando en que pronto nos iremos a la universidad, y todo esto me parecerá una tontería, pero por ahora, me afecta demasiado –

-se que no te he apoyado como debería en esto, pero créeme, que lo único que quiero es que no sufras, y se que él no va a echarse atrás con la profesión que ha elegido –

-pareces muy segura de lo que dices – le dije mientras seguía viendo fijamente el horizonte.

-lo estoy – aseguro

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso? –

-pues, por todo lo que me conto cuando creía que yo iba a ser monja –

-¿Te dijo por qué entro al seminario? –

-si, y créeme, su vocación es real –

-yo aun no estoy muy segura de eso – y después de lo que me había dicho Mei, y lo sucedido en el río, tenia más dudas que antes.

-pues deberías, se que nunca lo has escuchado hablar sobre eso, o verlo en su ambiente, como él lo llama, pero te aseguro que su vida esta ahí, en la iglesia –

No pude evitar recordar la ocasión que estuvimos juntos en el hospital, como su mirada cambio por completo cuando empezó a orar por Azumi, hasta entonces me había tratado de convencer que el verdadero motivo de su ingreso era algo muy distinto a la vocación, y lo que me conto Meiling me lo termino de confirmar. Per sería acaso posible que existiera una razón más allá de todo, mi prima lo había conocido más a fondo en esta etapa, también seria bueno conocer su idea de la vocación del Padre, podría formarme una mejor idea en conjunto y tomar una decisión definitiva.

-tal vez tengas razón, y después de todo no queda mucho para que terminemos las clases – no quería saber más de la vida del Padre en la iglesia, el había tenido el coraje para detenerse a pesar del estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, así que era probable que Tomoyo tuviera razón, y no hubiera ingresado al seminario por despecho simplemente.

No había vuelta atrás, por más que hiciera él no cambiaria de opinión, quizá ni aun después de haber hecho el amor conmigo, porque si de algo estaba segura, era que él no estaba enamorado de mi como yo de él, y eso era razón más que suficiente para no seguir con ese juego donde la única que saldría lastimada era yo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que es tan largo como estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero si lo seguía alargando quien sabe cuando fuera a publicar. La buena noticia es que tengo buena parte del siguiente terminada, por eso me tarde mas en subir, así que espero tener la siguiente actualización den unos 15 días, así la espera no será mucha.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, reclamos, dudas y/o sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.**

**Gracias por la paciencia de esperar las actualizaciones.**

**Saludos a todos y seguimos leyendo**

**Morrigan18 **


	19. Remembrazas

**Hola, se que había prometido no tardarme con este capitulo, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, ya hace un rato que lo había terminado… pero aquí esta, los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Sakura**

El regreso al colegio no pudo ser mas tenso, no podía creer que lo que menos deseaba en este momento fuera cruzarme con el Padre, sobre todo después de haber hecho hasta lo imposible por ocultar la marca que me había dejado, y no reclamarle por eso, además de luchar por apartar de mi todas las imágenes y sensaciones que había vivido. Pero estaba dispuesta a batallar contra esto, si él podía resistirse estaba segura que yo también lo haría.

Al menos aun tenia cosas en que centrarme y evitar pensar en él, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo era el siguiente objetivo y era en lo único que quería pensar, tenia tantas actividades y cosas de que ocuparme en estos días que era probable que estuviera tan cansada que Shaoran Li, nos se cruzaría por mi cabeza.

Tomoyo aun no parecía muy convencida de creer que la fiesta funcionaria, pero yo estaba segura que lograríamos que todo saliera bien, y si no… para entonces ya seria mayor de edad, tenia una beca aprobada para estudiar en el extranjero, y si lo permitía, sabia que mis padres estaban dispuestos ayudarla, si la tía seguía en su empeño tonto de querer que fuera monja.

Así que eso fue mi principal labor durante la semana, el poco tiempo libre que teníamos lo usábamos para comunicarnos con Mei, que al parecer tenia todo bajo control, y también había contado con la ayuda de Eriol, cosa que no me parecía del todo extraña, sabia que tenia planeado algo para ese día, el problema era que intuía que no iba a ser el único en intentar su jugada en la fiesta, pero era algo que no iba a compartir con ella. Tendría inclinación a estar a favor de mi hermano, así que lo más prudente era mantenerme al margen.

Con todas las actividades que teníamos, la semana pareció transcurrir a una velocidad increíble, el periodo de exámenes finales estaba muy cerca, así que todas estábamos bastante preocupadas por eso, las tareas igual que siempre parecían no tener fin, así que tal y como me lo había imaginado, el tiempo para pensar en el Padre era muy reducido.

Básicamente solo por las noches, y esos sueños empezaban a presentarse más vividos cada vez, al parecer, mi inconsciente no estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que le había provocado a mi cuerpo, y el no haberlo visto tan seguido, no parecía tener importancia.

Prácticamente no nos había cruzado durante toda la semana y las pocas veces que lo hicimos, técnicamente nos ignoramos el uno al otro, todo indicaba que ahora nuestro acuerdo era de evitarnos todo lo que pudiéramos. Pero aun notaba en su mirada cierto recelo, como si me culpara de lo sucedido, y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar, el había participado tanto como yo, así que no tenia ningún reclamo que hacerme.

Pero todo acabaría muy pronto, tres semanas más y las clases terminarían, el regresaría al seminario, y yo haría un viaje de despedida antes de iniciar mi vida en la universidad, todos los planes que tenia al ingresar al colegio estaban tomando forma, y se volvían mi prioridad de nuevo. Lo último que había esperado cuando llegue aquí era que terminaría enamorada de un seminarista, y aquí estaba, luchando por no salir lastimada de este enamoramiento.

Y aunque sabia que no todo se resolvería sin pesar, al menos tenia en quien apoyarme, había decido que Kotaro era la respuesta para saber si respondería igual ante las caricias y besos de otro hombre, esa decisión estaba más que tomada, lo había invitado al viaje de fin de curso, y seria la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar que otro hombre también era capaz de estimularme. Tenia que ser así, porque de lo contrario estaba pérdida, y ya tenia bastantes cosas con las que pelear.

Pero todo lo sucedido había tenido mas de un efecto en mi, a parte de todo lo referente al Padre, estaba un tanto intranquila, y no todos mi sueños tenían de protagonista a Shaoran Li, el estado de estrés en el que me encontraba había contribuido a que nuevamente regresaran las pesadillas, como si no tuviera bastante ya con el presente, el pasado se empeñaba en atormentarme. Revivir ese día no era algo que quisiera hacer, era mejor que se quedara oculto en el fondo de mi mente, pero al parecer, no era bastante con recordar la sensación de caer por ese barranco, el temor de ver a mi amigo desangrase y estar a punto de perder la pierna, también tenia que recordar la forma tan infantil que me comporte al no ser capaz de aceptar un castigo que me había ganado, y esta noche en particular, los sueños eran más reales que nunca.

**Flash Back**

_El haber incendiado el laboratorio iba a tener sus consecuencias, ya había soportado el discurso de la tía sobre lo inconscientes que habíamos sido, y el haberle dicho a Tomoyo que no se volvería a juntar conmigo. Los reproches siguieron en mi casa por parte de mis padre, mamá que siempre había sido muy comprensiva, se había portado de una forma bastante dura, y ni que decir de papá, no recordaba haberlo visto más molesto en mi vida, nunca me había regañado de esa forma. Sus palabras ahora resonaban en mi cabeza, y me hacían preguntarme ¿Por qué no obedecí? ¿Por qué tuve que llevarle la contraria, y tratar de hacerme la inteligente al creer que un tonto tecnicismo podría darme la razón? Pero que adolescente se limita hacer eso sin protestar, o tratar de salirse con la suya, yo no al menos._

_Los regaños me habían parecido vacios, mientras estaba sentada en el estudio que papá usaba para trabajar en casa, me sentía como si estuviera en un juicio y el fuera mi acusador, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, hasta que él llego a las palabras más alarmantes que podría haber escuchado en ese entonces._

—_escúchame bien jovencita, se acabo, ya no mas, de aquí por el resto del año tienes terminante prohibido salir de la casa, a no ser para ir al colegio – lo mire como si no hubiera entendido una sola palabra de lo que me decía._

— _¿Qué? – sabia que estaba furioso, pero no podía estar hablando en serio._

—_estarás recluida en tu cuarto, sin computadora, sin música o televisión, no hay salidas, no hay amigos –_

— _¡pero papá!_

— _¡pero nada! – eso no podía ser cierto, seguramente lo decía solo para que me preocupara._

—_no fue para tanto, no se porque hacen tanto alboroto – era evidente que esas no eran las palabras adecuadas a pronunciar en ese momento, ya que su rostro se puso más rojo, y sus ojos me miraron fijamente –_

— _¿Qué no fue para tanto? – dijo con tono de incredulidad, a mi no me había parecido nada tan alarmante, no comprendía porque les parecía tan malo lo sucedido – Por Dios niña, casi se matan, y crees que no fue para tanto._

—_Nadie murió, ni salió herido – evidentemente estaba empeñada en que me castigaran de por vida._

—_y estoy seguro que tendría que haber pasado eso para que entendieras la gravedad del asunto, pero si no crees que eso fue grave, al menos me asegurare que no te queden ganas de volver hacer algo parecido._

— _Ya mencionaste todo lo que me vas a quitar, y que voy a tener que estar enclaustrada – dije mientras me ponía en pie, no iba a permitir que me alejara de todo eso, por algo que no tuvo importancia –_

—_Pero aun no terminó – dijo como si lo que había dicho hasta entonces solo fuera una advertencia y no el castigo en si – tampoco hay tarjetas de crédito, y olvídate de las vacaciones de fin de año –_

— _¡no puedes hacerme eso! – reclame, estaba llegando muy lejos, eso no iba a permitirlo, el viaje estaba más que organizado._

—_claro que puedo, Sakura._

— _¡no es justo!_

—_creo que es más que justo – lo mire con rabia, y podía sentir las lagrimas empezar a escocer mis ojos, decir que estaba dispuesta armar un alboroto y un berrinche por ese castigo era poco, pero su expresión me detuvo, me gire dispuesta a salir de la oficina – y una cosa más – me detuve pero no me gire a verlo, podía sentir las lagrimas surcar mi rostro, y el nudo de rabia en mi garganta parecía cerrarme a cualquier palabra que pudiera emitir, pero si me quitaba algo más brotarían de mi boca cosas que seguramente no quería decir a mi padre – mírame – me gire lentamente al tiempo que limpiaba con fuerza la evidencia de mi cólera en mi rostro – dame las llaves del carro – dijo extendiendo su mano –_

— _¡eso no, es mí carro! – eso era ir demasiado lejos, no iba a entregarle mi carro._

—_claro que es, pero yo soy tu padre y soy quien dicta las normas, así que tienes terminantemente prohibido usar tu carro, hasta que entiendas que lo que has hecho no es una cosa de nada – con mas rabia que antes y apretando los dientes para no decir todo lo que pensaba, saque las llaves de mi cartera, y se las entregue, podía ver como mi mano temblaba, pero sabia que todo estaba inducido por la rabia –_

— _¡esto no te lo voy a perdonar papá! – dije entre dientes, al tiempo que dejaba caer las llaves en el escritorio._

—_Lo harás, cuando comprendas que lo último que quiero en el mundo, es que destruyas tu vida – dijo con mucha convicción, pero yo estaba demasiado enojada como para tomar sus palabras a bien._

—_de eso ya te estas encargando tu, y te aseguro que este castigo no va hacer que cambie mi vida – dio un gran suspiro antes de volver hablarme, como quisiera decir más, pero no lo considerara prudente –_

—_la vida cambia hija, cuando las cosas malas dejan de pasarle a los demás, y nos pasan a nosotros, no quiero que tengas que llegar a eso para que reflexiones –_

—_no seas tan extremista, además que podría pasarme, voy a estar meses encerrada en mi cuarto – camine rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrí con fuerza._

—_y tu castigo comienza desde ya –_

—_Por mi perfecto, ni siquiera tendrán que soportar mi presencia en la cena – Salí de ahí dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa, mientras corría a mi cuarto._

_Pase el resto de la semana sin salir de mi cuarto, ni siquiera para comer, no hablaba con mis padres, sobre todo con papá, que había cumplido con todo lo referente a mi castigo, y me había quitado todo lo que para mi era mi vida, sobre todo mi carro, eso era lo que más me había dolido._

_Pero ese fin de semana, yo tenía algo importante que hacer, y estaba decidida a lograrlo. Había una fiesta a la que no podía faltar, el que hasta entonces había sido el chico con el que estaba saliendo, estaría ahí, pero hasta mi habían llegado rumores que no era en exclusiva, y que también estaba enredado con otra, y no iba a quedarme así nada más, tenia que devolverle la afrenta, y esa fiesta era el lugar indicado, el problema era como llegar hasta ahí, podía salir de la casa sin que mis padres se enteraran, ya que los dos saldrían, pero aun necesitaba transporte, y de todos mis amigos, yo era la única que tenia carro propio, así que estuve toda esa tarde planeando como podía llegar a esa fiesta. Después de todo el castigo de mis amigos ya había terminado, mientras el mío se extendería eternamente._

_Poco me importaba las consecuencias que pudiera tener si papá se enteraba, no podía estar mas castigada de lo que ya estaba, así que cuando creí que tenia todo solucionado, y mis papás se marcharon, puse todo en marcha, en primer lugar llame a Mei, para que se encargara de lo organizar a los demás, ella era experta en eso._

_Tuve que bajar para usar uno de los teléfonos de la sala, los empleados de la casa, parecían sorprendidos de verme fuera de mi cuarto, pero ninguno de ellos presto atención más allá de ese hecho._

—_Mei – _

—_hola ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sorprendida por mi llamada._

—_nada malo, solo quiero decirte que te arregles, vamos a ir a esa fiesta –_

— _¿Cómo? No tenemos transporte – dijo como si eso fuera una tontería._

—_Pues como ves que ya tenemos, llama a los chicos y avísales, paso por ustedes a tu casa en una hora –_

—_pero Sakura tu aun estas castigada — no tenia que recordarme eso._

—_solo estén listos –_

—_OK, también le aviso a Tomoyo – iba a decirle que si, pero recordé que era algo que no debíamos hacer, no quería involucrarla en eso, sabia que la tía había sido muy dura con ella, y si nos descubrían, no quería meterla en más problemas._

—_no, es mejor que no vaya, además recuerda que no puede juntarse con nosotros, sobre todo con migo._

—_Como quieras, te espero entonces – _

—_Espérenme fuera de tu casa, no quiero arriesgarme a que tu mamá me vea — eso podría ser lo único que podría echar a perder mi plan._

—_y yo espero que no te metas en mas problemas de los que ya tienes por esto. _

—_te aseguro que no, todo saldrá muy bien.— corte la llamada, ahora era yo la que tenia que prepararme, regrese a mi habitación para vestirme adecuadamente, debía aprovechar cuando todos estuvieran en la cocina cenando para salir sin que me vieran, aprovechando que Dan había llevado a papá al aeropuerto, yo tenia la posibilidad que todo saliera bien. _

_Salí lo mas despacio que pude, no había nadie en la sala y pude llegar hasta el despacho de papá sin mayores contratiempos, esperaba que no me costara mucho encontrar las llaves, y la suerte estaba de mi lado ese día, estaban ahí sobre el escritorio, junto a las de mi carro, estaba más que tentada a tomarlas, pero no podía hacerlo, esa parte del castigo la cumpliría, así que tome las otras, y me encamine hasta la cochera._

_Cuando estuve lista dentro de la camioneta para salir, arranque, y al parecer los vigilantes no estaban enterados de mi castigo, ya que no me detuvieron cuando salí, solo tuvieron un gesto de sorpresa, seguramente porque no llevaba mi coche, pero ya arreglaría eso después si se lo mencionaban a papá. Por ahora solo quería llegar a la fiesta._

_Cuando llegue cerca de la casa de Mei, pude ver a mis amigos afuera esperándome, me estacione a unos metros y mire a mi alrededor, cuando comprobé que no había nadie más que ellos me baje y camine para recorrer el resto del camino._

—_segura que te dijo que venia por nosotros, a lo mejor le entendiste mal – escuche que le decía Kahori a Mei —_

—_claro que no, no debe tardar, no me haría arreglarme sin motivo – _

—_Eso es cierto amiga – dije para que notaran que estaba ahí —_

—_ya te estabas tardando ¿Dónde esta el transporte? – Reclamo __Hiroki__, al parecer también estaba un tanto ansioso por llegar a la fiesta —_

—_Ahí – dije señalando la camioneta, y las caras de todos fueron de sorpresa. _

—_Dan va a llevarnos, no puedo creerlo – dijo Mei. _

—_por supuesto que no, solo traje la camioneta, Dan se quedo, más bien no estaba en casa – si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora ese gesto se había incrementado. _

—_pero ¿Cómo? Creí que tenías prohibido usar tu coche – no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. _

—_Exacto, papá me prohibió usar mi carro, y como verán este no es mi carro – había cumplido con esa parte del castigo, mi coche seguía guardado en la cochera, así que en cierta forma solo había faltado al hecho de no salir de casa._

—_Tus padres no saben que trajiste la camioneta – dijo Kahori, quien no parecía tan entusiasmada ahora. _

—_aun no, nunca has escuchado que más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso –_

—_no se si esto sea buena idea Sakura – dijo esta vez Mei — si tus padres se enteran…. –_

— _¿Qué van hacer? Castigarme — me sorprendía esa actitud por parte de ella, generalmente era la primera en estar de acuerdo con lo planes que incluían desobedecer las reglas — no pueden quitarme mas de lo que ya me han quitado, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a vivir sin computadora, Internet, Ipod, carro, y tarjetas de crédito, además de estar confinada a mi cuarto –_

—_suena lógico para mi, vámonos – dijo Takeshi encaminándose a la camioneta. _

— _¡Takeshi! – lo reprendió Kahori. _

— _¿Qué? – le replico él._

—_aun no estoy muy convencida que sea buena idea – no podía creer que se estuvieran comportando así, desde cuando les importaba portarse bien._

—_Mis padres no se van a enterar, mamá se fue al rancho para ver a Toya y regresa hasta mañana, y papá se fue de viaje de negocios hoy, debe estar abordando el avión ahora – los observe esperando que tomaran una decisión, porque yo, si iría a esa fiesta con o sin ellos._

—_Eso espero, porque ya me canse de estar castigada – dijo Mei, y tomo el mismo camino que había hecho Takeshi. _

—_Vamos – dije caminando junto a ellos, cuando todos estuvimos arriba lo observe, y sonreí pensando en todo lo que haríamos esa noche — les aseguro que nada malo va a pasar — _

_Pero estaba visto que desde que salí de casa todo estaba confabulado para que lo que dijera, se me regresara de inmediato._

**Fin flash back**

_No seas tan extremista, además que podría pasarme, voy a estar meses encerrada en mi cuarto_ En ese momento jamás imagine lo pronto que se me iban a regresar esas palabras, y que la vida no tardaría en cobrarme mi falta de respeto hacia ella.

Y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que si me hubiera quedado en mi habitación, como debía hacerlo, mi vida no habría cambiado, muchas cosas no hubieran sucedido, no conocería Azumi, y quizá ella no habría conseguido la ayuda para su tratamiento, que mis padres le habían dado, y no estaría ahora dando sus primeros pasos. No sabría lo que es luchar por ponerse de pie nuevamente, literalmente, quizá ni siquiera habría recuperado la relación con mis padre, no me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo importante que yo era en su vida, y todos los sacrificios que habían hecho por mi.

No habría venido a este colegio, quizá ni siquiera me hubiera reconciliado con Tomoyo, y lo más importante, no habría conocido a Sahoran Li, y no hubiera terminado enamorada de un hombre prohibido.

Pero en caso que eso no hubiera pasado, estoy segura que seguiría siendo la misma niña malcriada de entonces, y quien sabe si podría haberme pasado algo peor, quizá simplemente tenia que vivir todo esto, debía haber una razón, porque a pesar de todo, algo bueno salió de toda esa pesadilla y yo aun seguía con vida, cosa que al parecer todos consideraban imposible, excepto mi familia, y mi madre principalmente.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Aun no podía creer que faltara tan poco para mi cumpleaños, dentro de unos días al fin seria mayor de edad, y podría con todas las palabras decirle a mi madre, que ni por asomo iba a ser monja. Sabía que la situación se complicaría, pero estaba decidida a tomar decisiones por mi misma, y acabar con toda la represión en la que había estado viviendo, y habría todo un acontecimiento para celebrar este hecho.

Al parecer mi fiesta de cumpleaños ya era todo un suceso, Sakura me mostraba en la computadora, todo lo que hasta el momento habían planeado ella y Mei, y por lo visto tenia todo perfectamente definido, yo aun no estaba muy segura sobre esto, no era que no quisiera la fiesta, simplemente la ultima que había tenido no resulto nada bien, esperaba que no fuera a repetirse una situación similar, pero, aunque fuera poco probable, era algo que no dejaba de molestarme. Y eso que nadie aparte de mis amigas se enteraron de lo sucedido. Y además ahora era más que evidente que Touya no tenia las misma intenciones que en ese entonces, quizá ni siquiera participara de la fiesta, así que, no había de que preocuparse.

—Bien que te parece todo – dijo Sakura, y la mire a un no muy convencida de querer algo tan llamativo.

—solo espero que todo salga bien. — habíamos estado toda la tarde, en su habitación repasando todos los detalles de la fiesta, y todo parecía estar listo.

—ya veras que si, lo peor que puede pasar es que la tía se entere, y arruine la fiesta – lo dijo en broma, pero era algo que perfectamente podría pasar, lo último que me faltaba es que madre hiciera acto de aparición en mi fiesta de cumpleaños para armar un escándalo, no podía imaginarlo siquiera.

—Y eso no es nada – dije siguiéndole el juego a Sakura.

—pues no, Mei tiene prácticamente todo listo, incluyendo la lista de invitados… — me miro un momento como si pensara un poco en lo siguiente que iba a decir — en la cual incluyo a mi hermano, espero que no te importe — claro que me importaba, eso era lo que mas me importaba.

—Para nada — dije nada convencida, la verdad temía lo que podía pasar con él ahí, si de nuevo se portaba como lo hizo en el rancho… esa vez pude resistirme, pero estaba segura que mi fuerza de voluntad, no era tan grande como para rechazarlo una segunda ocasión, si se comportaba de esa manera.

Lo único que tenia que hacer era mirarme de esa forma tan penetrante, y observar su rostro varonil, sentir la fuerza de sus brazos, y yo caería rendida, pidiéndole que me besara hasta dejarme sin aliento.

—bien, en ese caso, eso es todo— dijo al tiempo que cerraba la laptop, y sabia que era el momento indicado para abordarla sobre la forma que había tenido para comportarse esa semana—

Aunque habíamos estado muy ocupadas, y ella trataba por todos los medios de aparentar que estaba bien, sabia que algo le molestaba o perturbaba, la conocía demasiado, como para pasar algo así por alto.

— ¿Y ahora vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? – la había notado muy distraída toda la semana, su animo tampoco era muy bueno, había esperado que fuera ella quien me dijera lo que le sucedía, pero estaba visto que no iba hacerlo.

—no me pasa nada, estoy bien — y el que negara que pasaba algo, era la única respuesta que necesitaba para saber que ese nada, era un todo.

—Pues no lo parece— tenia que lograr que me dijera algo, sobre todo después de lo que conversamos el fin de semana.

—no es nada importante.

—Y… eso que no es importante, tiene que ver con el Hermano Shaoran — me miro al tiempo que daba un gran suspiro.

—Mas o menos, pero no quiero hablar de eso — no me gustaba como sonaba cuando se negaba a contarme algo.

—lo que me indica que paso algo grave, cuando tu no quieres hablar sobre un tema, es porque te afecta demasiado, y tratas de quitarle importancia, a algo, que en verdad es relevante

—En verdad, te aseguro que no es importante – pero todo en ella me decía que había mucho de fondo, en su renuencia a decirme que era lo que le pasaba.

—Te comportas igual que cuando trato de abordar el tema del accidente — supe por su rostro que no debí decir eso, pero aun me preocupaba mucho que no quisiera hablar con nadie sobre lo sucedido después del accidente, o de ese día en particular.

—sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de eso, pertenece al pasado, mis amigos están bien, y yo estoy bien, sin ninguna de las secuelas que podría haber tenido, caminando, así que no tiene caso hablar sobre algo que no se puede cambiar — su tono de voz se elevo un poco, siempre se ponía a la defensiva con este tema, lo que me hizo pensar si su problema no estaría relacionado con eso, más que con el Hermano Shaoran.

—pero estoy segura que hablar sobre eso te haría muy bien, incluso podrías dejar de culparte…

-¡es que soy culpable Tomoyo! – me interrumpió antes que pudiera decir más, y era notable que esa culpa no desaparecía de ella tan fácilmente, aun después de haber hablado con Mei y Takeshi, se seguía culpando por todo – soy la responsable de todo lo que paso ese día, del hecho que Takeshi casi perdiera una pierna, del haber arriesgado la vida de todos, del sufrimiento de mis padres durante todos los meses luego de eso, soy culpable, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

— Sakura tu no…

— ¡Conducía ebria! — Dijo muy alterada – ¡eso me hace más culpable que nadie! – al parecer no era el mejor momento para tratar ese tema, nunca la había visto ponerse así, le afectaba más de lo que esperaba, y no quería presionarla más.

—lo lamento no pretendía alterarte –

—lo se – me dijo mientras hacia un evidente esfuerzo por tratar de calmarse – pero entiéndeme, no quiero hablar sobre el accidente, además que caso tiene, prácticamente no recuerdo ese día – y al parecer eso era algo que también le molestaba, seguramente si tuviera en su mente los hecho de ese día, todo seria más fácil.

— ¿nada?

—No, fin del asunto — y eso dejaba zanjado el tema.

Al parecer si ni los psicólogos o sus padres habían logrado que abordara ese tema, yo tampoco lo haría, pero seguramente algo la forzaría a explotar, solo esperaba que no fuera un choque demasiado grande, a veces llegaba a pensar que ella aun no aceptaba la magnitud de todo lo que le había pasado, y que el hecho que estuviera viva y sin ninguna secuela como ella misma lo había dicho, era todo un milagro, pero evidentemente, ella no lo veía así. Y lo mejor era no volver a sacar ese tema.

.

.

.

Después de nuestra difícil discusión sobre su accidente, había decido no tocar más ese tema con Sakura, el resto del tiempo nos dedicamos a las clases, y mi inminente fiesta de cumpleaños.

Llegado el día, todo pasó muy rápido, y eran más cosas de las que esperaba. La fiesta se desarrollaría en El Olimpo, lo cual ya era bastante llamativo, pero ella y Mei no aceptaron un no, por respuesta cuando les dije que buscaran un lugar más… intimo.

No podía creer que Sakura me hubiera metido en esto, no era que no me alegrara tener una fiesta, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el anterior cumpleaños, era lo que no me dejaba tranquila. Aunque sabia que ahora era diferente, yo era diferente, esta vez no era una adolescente entusiasmada porque un chico mayor parecía estar interesado en ella.

Y aquí estaba lista para disfrutar de mi fiesta, y como siempre ellas se habían encargado que todo saliera como era debido.

Había hablado con mi madre por la mañana y su vuelo se había retrasado, no estaría aquí para celebrar mi cumpleaños numero 18, al menos hoy, y aun no daba crédito a sus palabras, cuando me llamo para felicitarme, literalmente me había animado a salir con Sakura y "alguna otra amiga" para festejar, note algo extraño en su tono de voz, y el que me dijera eso, me había hecho pensar que había algo más, pero no quise ahondar mucho en el asunto, porque conociéndola cuando regresara tendría alguna novedad que contarme.

Solo esperaba que no se tratara de algo malo. Tendría acaso que ver con esa tontería que me metiera a un convento, esperaba que no, aun faltaba para acabar el año escolar, y quería que eso acabara en paz, hasta que pudiera decirle que me iba a estudiar al extranjero, ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando se lo dijera?

— ¿estas lista? – escuche decir a Sakura, y me saco de mis pensamientos, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza –

Habíamos estado todo el día preparando los últimos detalles, y luego arreglándonos nosotras, de nuevo podía volver a ponerme tacones y vestido, que con antelación Mei, había comprado para mí, según ella, era mi regalo de su parte.

Salimos de las oficinas y caminamos hasta las gradas del segundo nivel que daban a la pista de baile, podía escuchar la música que aun no era tan alta, y distinguí todas las miradas fijas en mi, era el momento de hacer mi entrada, ante los muchos invitados que habían, Meiling, como siempre no había podido contenerse y termino invitando más gente de la necesaria, casi todas mis compañeras del colegio estaban aquí, nuestro viejos amigos, y claro, no podía faltar Eriol. Lo vi acercarse lentamente hasta donde me encontraba.

Su llamada fue la primera que recibí para felicitarme, y ahí estaba esperando que me acercara donde los invitados se encontraban, para iniciar las felicitaciones, habían dispuesto una mesa para lo obsequios, que parecían ser bastantes, todo estaba firmemente organizado.

Sin que pudiera invitarlo mis ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de un rostro en particular, pero no parecía estar por ningún lado. Según me dijo Mei, ella misma lo había invitado a la fiesta, pero estaba visto que no lo había considerado lo bastante importante como para hacer aunque fuera una breve aparición, y quizá fuera lo mejor. No quería que se repitiera la historia, una desilusión habían sido más que suficiente.

Pero el que una fiesta de cumpleaños no saliera bien, no significaba que todas tenían que terminar mal.

Así que por hoy, iba alejar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento en referencia a ese día, y en especial a Touya. Y como si de alguna forma esto fuera real, la sonrisa de Eriol, me envolvió cuando se acerco para felicitarme, y depositar un beso nada sutil en mis labios.

—Te ves espectacular – dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano.

—gracias.

—Lista para disfrutar de la gran noche —en verdad él parecía estar más contento que yo, por el suceso, pero estaba decidida a disfrutar de la fiesta como me había dicho —

—claro que si, estoy segura que será una gran noche —

—No tienes idea de cuanto— me halo hacia la pista de baile, y con eso la celebración dio inicio.

Todo parecía fluir muy bien, mis compañeras me habían felicitado, al igual que mis amigos, Eriol no se separo de mi prácticamente en toda la noche, y note que lo acompañaban algunos de sus amigos de la vez que lo conocí, ahora que los veía mejor no parecían sujetos muy agradables, quizá por eso a Sakura no le había simpatizado para nada el tipo con el que bailo esa noche.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo había empezado a relajarme y disfrutar de esto, después de todo, a partir de este día era capaz de decidir mi vida por mi misma, y dentro de poco me encontraría lejos de toda la represión que mi madre había ejercido sobre mi en los últimos años. Me sentiría libre, una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro al pensar en todo lo que me esperaba.

—Me alegra verte tan contenta – dijo Eriol a mi oído, con el volumen de la música era la única manera de escucharlo.

Habíamos estado bailando mucho, y a hora estaba un poco cansada por lo que le pedí que nos sentáramos un momento.

—lo estoy – le dije, sin embargo sabia a pesar de estar disfrutando, sentía que faltaba algo importante, pero rápidamente borre la idea de mi cabeza, no tenia que pensar en él, ni siquiera me había llamado para felicitarme, y no creía que se apareciera por aquí.

—Que bueno, pero estoy deseando aumentar esa felicidad – miro hacia donde estaba el DJ y la música empezó a bajar de tono — tengo algo importante que preguntarte — me pareció que esto no pintaba bien, y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa

Vi como uno de los asistentes de sonido le entregaba un micrófono, tomo mi mano haciendo que me levantara, y forzándome a caminar hasta el centro de la pista.

—buenas noches a todos – dijo por el micrófono, y todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, no recordaba haberme sentido mas cohibida en toda mi vida, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando esas palabras, busque a Sakura y a Mei, para darme una idea si ellas sabían algo de esto, pero por sus rostros, era evidente que estaban tan sorprendidas como yo — saben que estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar un acontecimiento muy importante, el que nuestra querida Tomoyo cumpla 18 años, y quiero hacer de esta noche algo muy especial para ella, no quiero simplemente darle mi regalo –

Me miro y sonrió de una manera extraña, por alguna razón, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, era como si no quisiera escuchar lo que seguía. Saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón, y me la entrego

—Quiero acompañarlo de una petición muy importante – apretó más mi mano – sabes que eres una persona especial para mi, y quiero que nuestra relación vaya más allá, quiero que seas mi novia Tomoyo –

Tierra trágame.

Miraba los rostros de todos los presentes, había gestos de asombro, incredulidad y otros que denotaban ternura, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era como si no alcanzara a comprender la petición, si podía llamarse así, porque no había escuchado una pregunta en ningún momento. Sabia que me estaba tardando en responder, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca, y mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, ¿Cómo puede Eriol hacerme algo así?

Aleje mis vista de los invitados, ya que todos parecían estar bastante consternados por el tiempo que me estaba tardando en contestar, entre ellos vi el rostro de Sakura que parecía tener la misma expresión que yo, de incredulidad.

—yo… — no sabia que decir, no sabia si era lo correcto aceptar la petición, no sabia si lo conocía lo suficiente, lo mejor era negarme. Sobretodo porque no sentía por él lo suficiente como para dar un si.

Dirigí mi vista hasta el rostro de Eriol, que pese a todo no quitaba su sonrisa, era como si estuviera dando por hecho mi respuesta.

—Si… – dije tan suave, que me pregunte si en verdad lo había pronunciado, pero la sonrisa de Eriol, me decía que lo había dicho, una palabra tan simple, pero que a final de cuentas me hacia aceptar tener una relación con Eriol, y no sabia que tan bueno fuera eso –

—ya escucharon, dijo que si – sin esperar más palabras por mi parte, me tomo de la cintura y me beso con una intensidad que no esperaba –

Podía escuchar a lo lejos aplausos y silbidos, pero aun estaba muy consternada, cuando termino el beso, no supe como comportarme, simplemente deje que él dominara la situación, cosa rara en mí, nunca me dejaba llevar así por nadie.

Entrego el micrófono al encargado, y de nuevo la música subió de volumen, pero yo aun no terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido.

—Estoy seguro que te encantara el regalo – mire la caja que me había dado, la tomo de mi mano para abrirla, y dentro pude ver un brazalete, bastante esplendido –

—es hermoso, gracias – sin esperar más tomo mi muñeca y lo coloco en ella.

—perfecto — dijo, mientras de nuevo me besaba, respondí lo más que pude, pero esta vez fue un beso más corto — se que aun es muy pronto para hablar de amor, pero te aseguro que un tiempo estarás perdidamente enamorada de mi.

Medite un poco sobre sus palabras, y me pregunte que había para mi en esto, acaso él no iba a enamorarse de mi. Iba a replicarle cuando vi a su grupo de amigos acercarse a nosotros.

—Parece que en verdad este día resulto ser muy especial – dijo uno de ellos, al tiempo que le entregaba una copa a Eriol.

—claro que si, no solo por el hecho que Tomoyo cumple sus 18 años, sino porque también acepto ser mi novia, así que es una doble celebración – lo dijo como si en verdad estuviera orgulloso que hubiera aceptado tener una relación con él.

—Eso veo – dijo otro de los sujetos que lo acompañaban — y no me queda más que decir que ¡felicidades! – Dijo mientras hacia un gesto con su copa y la chocaba con la de Eriol, y yo no tenía muchas ganas de beber, de hecho quería un tiempo para mi sola –

—Yo… voy al baño, ahora regreso – dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su abrazo.

—no te tardes, te voy a extrañar mucho – junto sus labios con los míos, y no me soltó por un largo rato –

—ahora vuelvo –

Me aleje de él unos pasos, y justo en ese momento, vi a Touya parado muy cerca de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos, sabia que lo había escuchado todo, y no me sentía preparada para hablar con él, seguí mi camino hasta el baño con su mirada fija en mí. Y me sentí como si hubiera cometido una traición.

* * *

**Eriol**

Al fin había logrado que ella aceptara ser mi novia, me había costado más tiempo del que esperaba, y la estrategia utilizada tampoco es que me agradara mucho, pero cuando yo tenia un objetivo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y este se había tomado su tiempo. Siempre había sido de la opinión que el fin justificaba los medios.

Aunque esperaba mas complicaciones, dado el hecho del interés que tenia Kinomoto en ella, pero esta partida la había ganado yo, como era de esperarse, el tipo ni siquiera sabia dar una buena pelea, creía que me costaría mas trabajo que se olvidara de él, pero no fue así, y al verlo llegar con la pequeña caja de regalo en sus manos, tuve la idea que ese podría ser el momento para decirle que todo había acabado, y ella era mía.

Note como la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a los baños, no parecía que fuera a ir tras ella, pero tampoco iba a correr riesgos, sabia que Tomoyo no estaba enamorada de mi, le gustaba, eso era evidente, pero en unos días, estaría perdida por mi, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no estaba de más reafirmar el hecho.

Después de todo, no había resultado ser el tipo que me había imaginado, al menos en lo que a su carrera académica se refería, siempre tuve la idea que los tipos rudos del estilo vaquero, no tenían ningún interés en cuanto a tener una carrera educativa, pero estaba visto que eso me había equivocado, pero no lo haría nuevamente, esta vez jugaría muy bien mis cartas.

Me aleje de mis amigos y empecé acercarme hasta donde estaba parado.

—parece que llegas tarde – dije cuando llegué junto a él, aparto la mirada del lugar donde ella había entrado y la fijo en mi, su rostro era inescrutable, pero sabia que nos había escuchado, y quien sabe, con un poco de suerte llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente para haber visto también la petición –

—la fiesta aun no termina** – **me dijo, mirándome fijamente, pero no iba a dejarme intimidar por él –

—**-**y por lo que veo, vienes dispuesto a dar tu obsequio – dije mirando la caja que tenia en sus manos –

—por supuesto, seria muy descortés presentarme en una fiesta de cumpleaños sin uno – no parecía dispuesto a ceder o aceptar que había más allá del solo hecho de presentarse aquí con su tonto regalo –

— ¡crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa! – sonrió ante mis palabras con desdén.

—creo muchas cosas de ti, en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte – si ese iba a ser su juego, yo también podía jugarlo, y estaba seguro que para alguien como él, su orgullo era lo más fácil de herir –

—la quieres ¿no es así? – Su mirada no cambio, pero sabia que no esperaba que le dijera eso, y sonreí con satisfacción – no sabes disimular muy bien, pero ella no siente lo mismo por ti, de eso estoy seguro, quizá en un tiempo fue así, pero ya no, así que mas te vale apártate de su camino –

— ¿Por qué? Tienes miedo que logre hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a ti, que vea cómo eres realmente –

—no tengo nada que ocultar, y la única razón por la que te pido que te alejes de ella es para que no sufras, por el hecho de ver a la mujer que quieres en brazos de otro hombre.

—Que considerado de tu parte – dijo con una sonrisa – pero descuida, no voy a interponerme, con el tiempo ella sola se dará cuenta de todo –

—Ya veremos, por lo pronto como ves, es mi novia –

—Si eso veo – quería dejar claro que no tenía que seguir interfiriendo, lo mejor era que se mantuviera alejado de ella —Solo una advertencia – se acerco a mi bastante amenazante, era un poco mas alto que yo, pero eso no me haría retroceder –

—no necesito ninguna advertencia de tu parte – le dije en el mismo tono desafiante.

—Aun así te la daré – se aproximo más a mi, levanto su mano empuñada y la acerco a mi rostro – tú le rompes el corazón, y yo te rompo la cara – dijo al tiempo que daba una leve bofetada a mi rostro como prueba de su advertencia –

—No me asustas Kinomoto – dije apartando bruscamente su mano.

—no pretendía hacerlo – me miro de arriba abajo, y estaba dispuesto a decirle que si solo contaba con la fuerza bruta, no lograría mucho… – y jamás advierto en vano – dijo mientras se marchaba cortando cualquier posibilidad de replica –

Era un tipo insoportable, no podía creer que Tomoyo hubiera estado interesada en él, pero era algo que no duraría, y yo iba asegurarme que ella lo olvidara por completo, por lo pronto lo vi dirigirse hacia un lugar diferente de donde ella se encontraba, y sabia que ya no intentaría siquiera darle su obsequio.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

No terminaba de entender porque acepte la propuesta de Eriol, me gustaba, pero… no estaba segura que aceptar ser su novia fuera lo indicado. No me parecía justo para él, por más que me hubiera dicho que en un tiempo estaría enamorada, no me convencía, pero ya estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer era darme una oportunidad. Respire profundo, y me prepare para salir, no podía pasar toda la noche en el baño. Pero aun no sabia si enfrentarme o no a Eriol, y sobre todo me preguntaba si Touya aun seguiría ahí, después de lo que escucho, ¿seria eso lo suficiente para que cesara en todos sus intentos por acercarse a mi?

Tampoco era algo que quisiera adivinar, me dispuse a salir, pero tome el camino contrario al de las mesas, rumbo a las oficinas, aun no me sentía bien como para regresar y enfrentarme a los comentarios y cuchicheos que seguramente habría.

llegue hasta la oficina del administrador, y había dado un par de pasos solamente hacia la puerta, cuando me detuve y me apoye contra la pared de espaldas, era evidente que aun estaba demasiado afectada, cerré los ojos y suspire profundamente, como si con eso pudiera darme valor, pero no sabia si seria suficiente. Me disponía a seguir mi camino, pero fue como si una presencia a mis espaldas me impidiera seguir avanzando.

—felicidades – me gire a verlo rápidamente, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, y todo indicaba que el destino si quería que me enfrentara a algo, y esto iba a ser lo peor de todo – y por partida doble – dijo con tono serio, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos, quizá no había sido tan buena idea tomar este camino –

—gracias, no esperaba que vinieras – lo vi acercarse a mi lentamente, no podía apartar los ojos de él, verlo vestido de manera formal, (vestuario) no era muy común, al menos se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse correctamente, y de nuevo esa sensación que tenia que darle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido se apropio de mi –

—no iba hacerlo, sobre todo por que no fui invitado – su tono no era de reproche, eso podía asegurarlo.

—no digas eso, claro que estabas invitado – sonrió de medio lado, y camino hasta estar frente a mi –

—no por ti, pero no importa, solo vine a… - se detuvo como si fuera a dar una respuesta que no debía, llevo su mano a su bolsillo y me miro fijamente, como si estuviera analizando mi rostro – felicitarte… y darte tu regalo – saco su mano de su bolsillo, y me extendió una pequeña caja cubierta por un papel azul, y un listón plateado –

—gracias, no debiste molestarte – dije al tiempo que la tomaba, me sorprendía mucho el gesto, no esperaba que me regalara nada, a decir verdad ni siquiera esperaba que viniera.

—no fue ninguna molestia, tal vez ni siquiera te guste, así que… da igual – dijo quitándole toda la importancia al regalo, ya se había tardado bastante en actuar como idiota – no pongas esa cara, lo digo en serio, quizá no te guste, nunca he sido bueno para elegir obsequios, no tengo muy buen gusto – note que pese a su sonrisa sarcástica en verdad hablaba en serio, y eso me hizo sentirme mejor –

Pero la curiosidad empezó apoderarse de mi, que tipo de regalo era el que podría haber elegido, para que creyera que no iba a gustarme, podría ser una broma, o una burla, después de lo sucedido en mi ultima fiesta de cumpleaños, podría ser eso.

—puedo abrirlo ahora – si era algo que no me iba a gustar, prefería abrirlo frente a él y reclamarle en el momento.

—Preferiría que no, hazlo luego, cuando estés sola – ese comentario también parecía decirlo en serio.

—OK, lo hare más tarde – me miraba fijamente, como si buscara algo en mis ojos y coloco sus manos en mi rostro.

—espero que el tipo ese, pueda cuidarte – me sorprendió el cambio de tema, la verdad había esperado que dijera algo en referencia a mi ahora existente relación con Eriol, pero no era precisamente eso – siempre supe que te merecías un hombre, que fuera capaz de… luchar por ti sin miedo, aunque no estoy muy seguro que él sea el indicado –

Por un rato no dijo nada mas, se limito a observar mi rostro como si quisiera gravar en su mente cada una de mis facciones, mientras que yo había colocado mis manos en sus hombros, y podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela, sus manos empezaron acariciar lentamente mis mejillas, hasta llegar a mis labios, era una caricia tenue, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, me vi siendo atraída por su boca, lo único que quería era sentir sus labios en los míos, que me devoraran como lo hicieron la otra vez, pero ahora era él quien parecía renuente hacerlo. Y fue como si en ese momento cayera en cuenta de porque lo hacia, pase mi lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos y poder hablar, no me importaba tener que pedirlo, ahora no.

Pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para pedirle que me besara, el roce tentativo de sus labios en los míos, borro cualquier palabra que pudiera decir, era un sutil caricia, como si en verdad pidiera mi aprobación, intente decir su nombre, decirle que me besara, que moriría sino lo hacia, pero no pude, solo pude dar un largo suspiro y entre abrir mis labios, pero no salieron palabras de mi, evidentemente él tomo mi gesto como una petición y sin mucha antesala poso su boca en la mía con mas fuerza, besándome, como tanto deseaba que lo hiciera.

Sus manos descendieron de mi rostro hasta mi cintura tomándome posesivamente y acercándome a él, me aferre con fuerza a sus hombros mientras sentía la invasión de su lengua en mi boca, y fue como si mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, y mi corazón latiera en mis orejas, podía sentir la sangre correr por mis venas, y mi cuerpo me pedía más. Necesitaba mas, no quería separarme nunca. Fue él quien termino el beso, pero no se alejo de mí, simplemente fijo sus ojos en mí, como si esperar mi reacción, o quizá creyera que iba abofetearlo de nuevo, no sabía bien, las ideas estaban muy revueltas en mi cabeza. Algo me decía que debía rechazarlo, que eso era lo mejor, pero…

—dijiste que no ibas a volver besarme – dije con la respiración entrecortada, cuando fui capaz de unir las palabras –

—dije que no iba hacerlo, a menos que tu me lo autorizaras – me beso de nuevo posesivamente, y cualquier rechazo que pudiera creer que haría, quedo olvidado, todo lo que deseaba era que me sostuviera con fuerza, y no me soltara nunca – y no estas poniendo ninguna resistencia – escuche que dijo contra mis labios, y no iba hacerlo, por el momento no iba haber ninguna resistencia de mi parte, me miro fijo al rostro, como si esperara mi respuesta, y luego miro hacia abajo, a mis piernas, y recordé lo que había hecho la ultima vez que me beso, pero hoy se estaba portando diferente y yo solo tenia una idea fija en la mente.

Al ver, que de mi boca no salía palabras de rechazo, o alguna otra acción por detenerlo, reinicio el beso, que yo recibí como si ese fuera el regalo que había esperado toda la noche, eso era lo único que podía calmar el calor de mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir el fuego que irradiaba de él, y era como si eso me incentivara aferrarme mas fuertemente a su cuerpo, mis manos estaban sujetas a su cuello, y las suyas hacían un recorrido de mi cintura a mi espalda, y eso solo me hacia estremecerme más, lo sentí levantarme levemente del suelo como si no pesara nada, y me apoyo contra la pared, podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos, era un hombre imponente, siempre lo había notado, sobre todo cuando lo vi trabajando con el pecho desnudo, pero sentir toda esa fuerza, era diferente, me hacia sentir dominada por las sensaciones, y despertaba en mi un deseo que jamás imagine que pudiera sentir, cualquier reserva que pudiera concebir contra él se borro, mi cerebro se desconecto de todo, menos de lo que sus labios me hacían sentir.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, era un intercambio sensual de besos apasionados, pude sentir una de sus manos colarse bajo mi vestido, y no pude evitar dejar salir un jadeo.

— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, se supone que ahora tienes novio — la ultima palabra que pronuncio me hizo bajar de golpe a la tierra.

Me soltó lentamente, y se alejo unos pasos de mí, su respiración al igual que la mía era muy agitada. No sabia que decir o que sentir, mi mente estaba muy confusa, dio un largo suspiro, y acaricio mi labio con su pulgar lentamente, lo más probable era que tuvieran la evidencia de esa sesión de besos.

—Tal parece, que nunca voy a tener el derecho de besarte libremente — Continuo con su caricia y yo me limite a sentir su contacto — Supongo que no volveré a verte hasta el día de la graduación, y luego de eso quien sabe hasta cuando — no comprendí muy bien a que se referían sus palabras, era como si se estuviera despidiendo, pero yo aun tenía muchas cosas que decir.

—Touya… — sonrió de medio lado, al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza indicándome que no dijera nada, pero yo necesitaba hablar, cuando encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decir.

—me gusto encontrarte de nuevo en mi vida, aunque fuera por un breve momento, quizá aun tenga que esperar hasta otra etapa en tu vida, y tal vez para ese nuevo encuentro ya te haya superado — de nuevo me observaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia, y yo solo deseaba abrazarlo con fuerza, y que él me respondiera tomándome en sus brazos y besándome nuevamente, quería decirle que tenia mi permiso para besarme siempre que quisiera — es irónico verdad…

No sabía bien que era lo que podría haberme dicho, pero yo no quería que se fuera a ningún lado, quería que se quedara conmigo.

—Tampoco tuve oportunidad de probarte que… — suspiro profundamente, como si… se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir — quizá hiciste una buena elección al aceptar a ese tipo – recorrió mi rostro por un rato acariciándolo lentamente con su dedo, y yo cerré mis ojos para apreciar mejor la caricia — adiós Tomoyo —

Sus palabras me regresaron a la tierra, y no me gustaron en lo absoluto, ese adiós no era algo que esperaba escuchar, abrí mis ojos para verlo fijamente.

—me alegro que encontraras lo que deseabas – me sonrió, pero no me parecía una sonrisa de alegría, de nuevo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, seguidos de un gran suspiro, para darse la vuelta y salir a paso presuroso de ahí, como si temiera hacer algo que no debía si se quedaba.

Y yo aun no terminaba de comprender que había sido todo eso, nunca lo había visto comportarse así ¿Por qué había elegido portarse así hoy? ¿Por qué no lo hizo una hora antes? ¿Por qué mi primera reacción al verlo irse fue querer detenerlo? y decirle que… que… que era un idiota, un cobarde, un bruto, un… poco hombre que se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, era un imbécil, un estúpido, ¿Cómo era capaz de dejarme así?

¿Por qué no me hablo así antes, cuando yo aun podía cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué no llego a la fiesta antes que Eriol me hiciera esa petición? porque en todo el discurso jamás me pidió que lo eligiera a él, nunca me había pedido que lo hiciera, después de todo, quizá lo único que lamentaba, era que no logro cumplir con el objetivo de eliminar el reto que yo representaba para él, como lo había dicho ese día hacia ya dos años.

-Flash Back -

_Me parecía ver todo claramente, nunca una fiesta de cumpleaños me había hecho sentir tanta emoción, y eso era por la forma que Touya se había comportado conmigo en las ultimas fechas, nunca antes un hombre me había hecho sentir así, sobre todo uno que era mayor que yo, eso era lo que me resultaba más difícil de creer, que alguien como él pudiera interesarse en mi._

_La fiesta se desarrollaba en uno de los salones de la casa de mi madre, y todos parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien, pero yo me sentía un tanto intranquila, al no verlo por ninguna parte, me había prometido que vendría, pero ya era algo tarde y aun no daba señales de vida._

_Me encontraba recorriendo el salón con mirada una vez más, cuando sentí su inconfundible presencia a mis espaldas._

—_Hola — escuche su voz profunda — te ves muy hermosa — dijo al tiempo que se colocaba frente a mi, y me recorría con la mirada de arriba a bajo._

—_gracias, pensé que no ibas a venir— dije un tanto cohibida por su escrutinio._

—_Tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes, pero no me lo perdería por nada — dijo al tiempo que me mostraba su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _

— _¿de verdad? _

—_Por supuesto, estoy seguro que este día no solo será especial para ti –_

— _¿Por qué lo dices? – tomo mi mano, y yo sentí el pulso acelerarse hasta un punto inimaginable, como era posible que me afectara de esa forma. Me halo un poco hasta quedar bastante apartados del resto de los invitados._

—_porque tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio – sonrió de medio lado – y hacerte una pregunta muy importante –_

— _¿Qué pregunta? – recorrió mi rostro con su dedo lentamente, no quería ilusionarme pero…_

—_estoy seguro que te haces una idea — sin decirme más, junto sus labios con los míos, en un beso bastante cauteloso y dulce, como si no quisiera presionarme a dar más de lo que podía, o sabia hasta ese momento – pero todo a su tiempo – respiro profundamente – no quiero acapararte por el momento — de nuevo me beso, esta vez con una intensidad que hasta entonces era desconocida para mi – te veo en un rato – dijo mientras se apartaba de mi, pero esta vez fui yo quien tomo su mano para detenerlo, había algo que aun no me hacia creer del todo sus palabras._

—_Touya yo…no creo que esto sea buena idea, yo… se que tu te relacionas con muchas mujeres y… —coloco su dedo en mis labios indicándome que no dijera más._

—_se lo que piensas de mi, pero te aseguro que… si me das la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que podría ser, si me aceptas, tu serás la única mujer con la que estaría relacionado — aunque era lo que deseaba escuchar, aun no podía creer que él en verdad tuviera interés en mi, no lo concebía, yo no era precisamente el tipo de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar._

—_no, esto no va a funcionar, estoy segura._

—_pues te voy a demostrar que estas equivocada – tomo mi rostro en sus manos, y acariciándome tiernamente, y acerco su rostro al mío lentamente, hasta que sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos, con esas demostraciones yo no tardaría mucho en confiar en sus palabras, después de todo, ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad? Era él quien lo estaba pidiendo, y yo me moría por aceptarlo — nos vemos más tarde — dijo alejándose de mi con cierta renuencia, pero sin dejar de sonreírme en ningún momento. _

_Al fin comprendía lo que querían decir con, sentirse en las nubes, era ahí donde estaba después de sus besos, y pensar que era algo que se daría con tanta regularidad como quisiera si lo aceptaba, definitivamente, darme la oportunidad de tener una relación con Touya, era algo que no iba a desaprovechar._

_Me tuve que contener las ansias todo el tiempo que duro la fiesta, hasta cuando iba a esperar, y acaso no me estaba engañando a mi misma al creer que lo que iba a pedirme era que fuera su novia o algo parecido. Pero que más podría ser, después de la forma en que me había besado, no podía esperar otra cosa. Quizá solo buscara el momento oportuno, pero…. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho cuando estuvimos solos? ¿Qué más podría estar esperando? _

_Esta noche todo parecía ser perfecto, no había nada que pudiera empañar mi felicidad, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que vi llegar Akisuki a la fiesta, tenia mucho valor para llegar a una celebración que no había sido invitada. Y sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí. Ella y Touya habían tenido una relación hasta hacia poco tiempo, no sabia quien la había terminado, pero Sakura me había comentado, que él parecía estar muy afectado por el rompimiento, acaso… me estaría utilizando para regresar con ella, no, eso no podía ser, estaba segura que solo tenia que pedírselo y ella regresaría con él sin pensarlo. Era probable que él fuera quien no quisiera seguir. _

_Por un momento la perdí de vista, y cuando la localice nuevamente, se dirigía con Touya algún sitio, no podía creer lo que veía, no me esperaba algo así. El la tomaba de un brazo para llevarla a quien sabe donde, todo mi mundo se tambaleo cuando vi eso. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A dónde iban? No me quedaría quieta, mientras ellos… no podía siquiera imaginarme lo que podrían estar haciendo._

_Los seguí con cuidado no quería que me vieran y cambiaran de actitud, tenia que saber que había más allá, si ellos iban a volver, y en que posición quedaba yo en todo esto. Los encontré en uno de los salones más apartados de la casa, no podía ver la expresión de él ya que estaba de espaldas a mi, pero ella parecía estar muy contenta, me acerque lo más que pude para tratar de escuchar lo que decían, sin que me vieran, algo me decía que lo mejor era irme, que podría mal interpretar cualquier cosa que dijeran, pero no pude marcharme, menos cuando ella coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Touya, eso fue suficiente para detener cualquier huida por mi parte._

—_vamos Touya, no puedes estar en serio con esa niña, estoy segura que no puede darte lo que yo — le dijo ella acercándose más a él. _

—_Eso no puedo discutírtelo — todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron con esas simples palabras._

—_lo ves, se que aun estas disgustado por el incidente con__….__ Pero te aseguro que no fue nada _

— _Para ti nunca es nada — no sabia si estaba molesto, pero ya no pude pensar en nada, solo me quede ahí parada escuchando lo que ellos podrían decir sobre mi. _

—_porque los otros no son nada, si estabas usando a esa niña para que sintiera lo mismo que tu, funciono, pero ya puedes sacártela de encima, si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella_

— _¿En serio?— su tono parecía estar emocionado cuando lo pregunto, acaso seria capaz de enviarla hablar conmigo._

—_Claro — escuche una risa salir de él, como si todo le pareciera gracioso._

—_no gracias, tengo planes para Tomoyo —_

_¿Planes? Eso era todo lo que yo figuraba para él, un plan, todo lo que me dijo no era nada más que el cumplimento de pasos para conseguir algo de mi ¿y que era exactamente lo que esperaba obtener? _

—_Si quieres seguir con ella no me importa, siempre y cuando nos podamos seguir viendo – vi como ella intento besarlo, y él se mostro un tanto renuente._

—_vamos será mejor que te lleve a tu casa – la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la salida más próxima._

—_Te quedaras conmigo — ella se detuvo y de nuevo trato de besarlo._

—_claro que no, tengo que regresar aquí…_

— _¿Qué puede interesarte tanto de esa niña?— pregunto ella elevando más el tono, pero esa respuesta también me interesaba a mi. _

—_no tienes idea, ella es todo un reto, el mayor al que me he enfrentado – pero cada vez que él hablaba, yo sentía que me hundía más, y con esas palabras termino con todo._

_Era evidente que jamás fui algo importante para Touya, solo algo que tenia que conseguir, y cuando lo hiciera me dejaría tirada como si no fuera nada, en verdad como pude creer que me podía tomar en serio, si nunca lo había hecho con nadie, que podía tener yo de especial para que él cambiara. Era como cualquier otra de sus conquistas._

—_bueno pues cuando acabes con tu reto, ya sabes donde encontrarme — era evidente que para ella, sentirse utilizada no representaba nada más. _

—_vamos te llevo a tu casa — de nuevo la tomo del brazo y esta vez ella no avanzo nada._

—_solo si te quedas con migo — se colgó de su cuello, estaba visto que no cesaría en su intento, y evidentemente él cedería. _

—_Vamos, ya seguiremos negociando en el camino — la halo con un poco más de fuerza haciendo que caminara hasta la salida. _

—_Bien en ese caso al menos me quedo con esto — se arrojo sobre él y lo beso esta vez él no la rehuyó, correspondió al beso, y yo solo pude quedarme ahí parada como una tonta viéndolos, aunque quería salir corriendo mis piernas no me respondían._

_Se separaron, y los vi salir, por una de las puertas laterales, no podía creer que todo esto se tratara de un juego para él. Como pude hacerme ilusiones y pensar que yo significaba algo importante en su vida. Sin que pudiera evitarlo sentí las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, y sentí un dolor y un vacio tan inmenso, que todo el mundo parecía haber dejado de importarme._

_No hubo nada que me alegrara el resto de la fiesta, lo único que tenia en la mente, era la imagen de él besando Akisuki, y lo que más me dolía era que ni siquiera fuera una mujer que valiera la pena, si no alguien como ella, cuya reputación dejaba mucho que desear, pero quizá eso era lo que todos los hombres buscaban, lo más fácil que se les cruzara en el camino, tendría que comportarme como ella para que en verdad le importara, o el simple hecho de cumplir con su reto lo haría alejarse de mi._

_No esperaba que él regresara, y cuando lo hizo y se acerco a mi como si nada hubiera pasado con una sonrisa, una ira que jamás había sentido se apodero de mi, si creía que se iba a salir con la suya estaba muy equivocado._

—_Hola de nuevo — trato de tomar mi mano, pero no se lo permití. _

—_Hola – le dije simplemente_

— _¿Estas bien? — pregunto sorprendido con mi actitud._

—_Claro, no esperaba que volvieras, te vi salir con Akisuki — su rostro no pareció cambiar en absoluto, tan poco le importaba que los hubiera visto juntos, quizá tenia que aclararle que los vi besándose — _

—_yo esperaba que no te dieras cuenta de su presencia, por eso quise apartarla cuanto antes, y no pasara a más, aun tengo planes para esta noche contigo, pero supongo que al verla habrás notado que…_

—_me alegra saber que estas con Akisuki — dije antes que él me dijera que aun sentía algo por ella, no quería escucharlo, no quería que me dijera que yo no significaba nada para él, que era una niña, solo su primita, y que jamás tomaría en serio a ninguna mujer, por eso se relacionaba con las de ese tipo._

— _¿Qué? — esta vez si había desconcierto en su voz —_

—_si, estaba empezando a preocuparme, bueno se que ilógico, pero me temía que pudieras estar sintiendo algo más por mi, y yo también estaba empezando a confundirme, toda la atención que me estabas prestando, me hacía sentir bien, pero no paso de ahí, una confusión, verte con ella lo aclaro todo._

_Su mirada era de desconcierto, al parecer no contaba con que ella se apareciera y lo reclamara, pero al menos al adelantarme a la situación salvaba mi orgullo._

—_yo creo que estas equivocada, y te aseguro que en verdad yo…_

—_no Touya, te aseguro que todo esta bien, como te dije solo estaba confundida, y en relación a los planes que pudieras tener para nosotros, creo que llegan hasta aquí, si me disculpas, debo seguir atendiendo a los invitados._

_Sin darle tiempo a decir más me aleje de él tratando de contener las lagrimas, y lo conseguí el tiempo que duro la fiesta, pero al estar sola en mi habitación, llore como no lo había hecho nunca antes, al menos no por un hombre, sobre todo uno que no valía la pena, ni siquiera una de mis lagrimas. _

**Fin Flash back**

Regresar no fue tan fácil después de mi extraño encuentro con Touya, no podía dejar de pensar en él y todo lo que me dijo, sobre todo después que por mi mente pasaran todos los recuerdos de esa noche. Pero hice el mayor esfuerzo por continuar mostrando mi mejor cara. Sobre todo con Eriol, que si parecía estarse divirtiendo.

El resto de la velada me pareció eterna, y ya bastante entrada la noche los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, hasta que al final prácticamente solo quedamos mis amigas, Eriol y yo. Y él aun parecía bastante renuente a marcharse, al menos sin mí, llevaba un buen rato convenciéndome de querer llevarme a casa, pero me sentía muy cansada, como para continuar con esta celebración.

—Segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa — su insistencia comenzaba a molestarme.

—no, esta bien, Dan me llevara después — tomo mi cintura con ambas manos para acercarme a él.

—como gustes, pero recuerda que ya quedamos para mañana, te paso a buscar y salimos.

—Si, claro – dije esperando que mi humor mejorara para pasar todo el día con él.

—hasta mañana entonces, voy a extrañarte mucho – me dijo al tiempo que me besaba con mucha firmeza, le respondí lo mejor que pude, pero por alguna razón, aun no me sentía a gusto con sus besos — te veo mañana — se alejo de mi con una sonrisa, que yo respondí, hasta que ya no pudo verme, y esta desapareció de mi rostro.

¿En verdad había hecho lo correcto al aceptar ser su novia? ahora no estaba tan segura.

Habíamos terminado de recoger todos mis obsequios y subirlos a la camioneta, para dirigirme a casa, el único que había tomado para tenerlo conmigo, era el que me había dado Touya, no podía dejar de preguntarme que era lo que podía contener esa caja, después de lo que me dijo, esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

Nos encaminábamos hacia el parqueo, mientras hacia un repaso de todo lo sucedido esta noche, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo parecía cambiar a partir de ahora, empezando por mi relación con Eriol.

—No es la cara que esperaba que tuvieras después de la fiesta – me dijo Sakura, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, me extraño que no mencionara nada antes, pero quizá no lo creyó oportuno.

—Solo estoy cansada — no me sentía con ánimos de hablar sobre lo sucedido, al menos por el momento.

—pues considerando que también estrenas novio deberías estar mas alegre, aunque su proposición no me pareció especialmente romántica, si fue muy… "convincente" era difícil decir que no — su todo denotaba sarcasmo, y en muchos aspectos estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—si, hubiera sido un desplante negarme –

—si tenías dudas, hubieras esperado, no tenías porque precipitarte – y eso también lo sabia, podía haber encontrado alguna forma de negarme, pero en ese momento no pasaron muchas ideas por mi cabeza.

—Era algo que se veía venir, solo… tenia que aceptarlo – no estaba nada convencida con mi respuesta, pero no siguió con el tema, y note que eso se debía a que sus ojos repararon en la caja que sostenía.

—y ese regalo no te he visto soltarlo en un buen rato –

—Es el obsequio de Touya – dije sin pensar mucho en mi respuesta, miro más atentamente el regalo, como si pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

—Puedo verlo un momento — no comprendía su interés, pero le extendí la caja para que la viera, la examino por un momento y me la regreso, al tiempo que sonreía con sorpresa –

— ¡vaya! al fin te lo dio –

— ¿Qué cosa? – no comprendía a que se refería, pero era evidente que sabia lo que había dentro de la caja.

—Ese regalo – dijo como si el hecho fuera algo extraño — aún me parece increíble que lo conservara todo este tiempo, no creí que en verdad fuera a entregártelo algún día, porque si te lo dio, seguro debe tratarse de eso – parecía que tenía una conversación consigo misma, porque no comprendí nada de lo que dijo.

—No comprendo – me miro, y dio un largo suspiro.

—No le va a gustar que diga esto pero... si te lo dio es porque espera algo más contigo, o al menos lo esperaba antes de la declaración de Eriol –

—Pues yo creo que solo fue cortesía – note que mi comentario le molesto.

—Ese regalo amiga, lo compro para tu cumpleaños – sonrió como si fuera algo evidente.

— ¿y que es lo increíble entonces?

—que no fue para este cumpleaños, sino para el de hace dos años – tarde un poco en asimilar bien lo que me dijo.

Eso no era posible, acaso él podría haber guardado un regalo durante dos años, claro que no, seguramente Sakura no estaba hablando en serio.

—es broma –

—Sabes que no bromearía con algo así – sabia que aun estaba molesta por no creer del todo en lo que me decía, pero en verdad, me costaba hacerlo — ¿ya lo abriste? – Me limite a negar levemente, no sabia a donde quería llegar con eso que me estaba diciendo – entonces tal vez deberías hacerlo – habíamos llegado hasta la camioneta y Dan nos esperaba, ambas subimos, y yo aun seguía meditando sobre lo que me había dicho

En el trayecto hasta mi casa, no hubo mucha conversación, al menos en lo referente a su hermano, sabía que ella intentaba mantenerse al margen, pero siempre tomaría partido por Touya, por mi parte yo tenia un debate interno por creer que Touya hubiera conservado un regalo durante tanto tiempo, y de ser así, cuan era el objetivo de eso, que clase de regalo podía entregarse con dos años de retraso, y que podría ser para que durara tanto tiempo, por el tamaño, quizá una joya.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no repare que la camioneta se estaba estacionando frente a mi casa, y Dan se disponía a sacar mis obsequios.

—parece que te di mucho en que pensar —

—Más de lo que te imaginas — le dije, de nuevo la vi dar un suspiro.

—mi hermano es un tonto, y empeora cuando se trata de ti, pero creo que sus intenciones si son serias –

—yo no se si pueda creerlo así – después de lo ocurrido hace dos años, y la forma que había tenido de tratarme desde que nos encontramos nuevamente, no podía creer que él quisiera algo en serio conmigo, no me parecía posible.

—Yo te dejo para que lo pienses, ya luego me dices – de nuevo miro a la caja, que yo seguía apretando — ábrelo y sabrás que lo que te digo es cierto –

—Ya veremos —le dije aun no muy convencida.

Me baje de al camionera y ayude a Dan a entrar los últimos regalos, los vi marcharse, y entonces tuve tiempo para analizar todo lo sucedido. Sobre todo porque ahora Sakura me había dejado con más incertidumbre y dudas sobre lo que me podía encontrar dentro de esa caja. Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama.

Observe de nuevo la caja en mis manos, no estaba muy segura de querer abrirla, ¿con que me podía encontrar? Viendo de él no seria nada bueno, estaba segura, quizá la caja estaba vacía ya que no pesaba mucho, eso podría ser una opción, pero si Sakura había insistido en que debía verla, tal vez no era tan malo, nada perdía con abrirlo, me decidí hacerlo, quite el lazo, y el envoltorio, me encontré con una caja en forma de cofre, que por sus detalles se notaba que había sido tallada a mano, quizá toda ella estuviera hecha a mano, era un trabajo muy detallado, si solo eso era el contenido, podía sentirme tranquila, pero sabia que no era así, lentamente empecé a levantar la tapa de la cajita, y no sabia exactamente que encontrar.

Pensé en muchas cosas, menos en lo que vi, dentro de la caja había un colgante, tome la figurita que pendía de una cadena fina de plata, era… hermosa, era la imagen del perfil de un hada, que daba la impresión de estar sentada, sostenía entre sus manos y piernas una piedra circular de color azul intenso con reflejos plateados, ver la piedra era como observar el cielo al amanecer, no podía creer que él hubiera pensado en regalarme algo así, por que tenia que haber pedido que fabricaran ese diseño, al igual que el cofre, y… ¿acaso era cierto que lo tenia desde mi cumpleaños pasado? Si era así, como… seria que si había prestado atención ese día, y no solo se estaba burlando de mí como yo lo pensaba, ¿seria cierto que iba a regalarme eso para mi cumpleaños?

- Flash Back -

_Podía recordar el día que estuvimos hablando de esa piedra, yo tenia que preparar un informe para el colegio sobre las diversas piedras, y Sakura me ayudaba hacerlo, estábamos muy entretenidas, viendo fotografías y algunas piedras preciosas, cuando él llego, podía llenar el lugar con su presencia, nos observo y se sentó junto a nosotras en el piso, mientras miraba un conjunto de ónix que había conseguido para la presentación y tomaba uno para examinarlo._

— _¿Qué, ahora que crecieron cambiaron su afición a las princesas por… piedras? – su tono era de burla, al menos así me lo había parecido._

—_No solo son "piedras" – le dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba el ónix — son joyas, es para un trabajo del colegio, bueno de Tomoyo, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarla –_

—_Si claro – le respondió con sarcasmo._

—_Y no éramos aficionadas a la princesas – le dijo, ella, a lo que Touya sonrió más, y sabia que eso significaba que iba a refutarle el punto._

—_Claro que si "nosotras no jugamos así de brusco, somos princesas" – no pude evitar reír ante la frase, ya que era lo que siempre decía Sakura, cuando él quería involucrarnos en sus juegos de niños, más por molestarnos que por otro motivo._

—_No siempre me gustaron las princesas – dije sin pensar, y él fijo su atención en mi sonriendo de medio lado, y yo empecé a sentir mis mejillas arder con ese simple gesto._

—_si lo se, tu preferías las hadas – me sorprendí mucho que se hubiera percatado de eso, y que lo recordara después de tantos años._

—_Me gustan los ópalos – dijo Sakura, ambos nos giramos a verla, rompiendo la intensidad de nuestras miradas._

_Trate de centrarme en el trabajo, pero la presencia de Touya me lo dificultaba mucho, tome una hoja donde se veía la información de la piedra que más me había gustado._

—_esta es mi favorita, es una lastima que no hayamos podido conseguir ninguna en físico, me tendré que conformar con la imagen – se acerco a mi para ver que era de lo que estaba hablando._

— _¿Qué tiene de especial? – me pregunto, como si no viera nada más allá de una piedra azul._

—_es la piedra de la sabiduría — trate de centrarme en lo que sabia de ella, y no el aroma de su colonia, que parecía envolverme por competo — se llama lapislázuli, los egipcios creían que era una piedra del cielo, la utilizaron mucho en sus templos, también se dice que forma relaciones de amor y amistad, además de ayudar a expresar sentimientos y emociones, genera confianza a la persona que la recibe, tiene un color hermoso, me encanta – me perdí por un momento en mis palabras –_

—_ah, las mujeres y las joyas, en verdad no las entiendo, solo son… piedras, no tienen nada de especial –_

—_Pues si piensas eso debes irte — le dijo Sakura, y yo me sentí un poco tonta por haberme emocionado tanto hablando de una simple piedra como él la veía — aquí solo se aceptan mentes que no sean tan retrogradas – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta._

—_bien las dejo con sus piedrecitas – me dedico una mirada y una sonrisa antes de irse, al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo, no comprendía su actitud, prácticamente me había hecho sentirme una tonta y ahora me sonreía de esa manera, que era en verdad lo que le interesaba de mi._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

Mire de nuevo la figura que tenia en mi mano, como si no fuera real, en verdad iba a darme eso para mi cumpleaños, ¿en verdad había buscado esa piedra para mi porque dije que me gustaba? ¿Tenia algún significado especial que me la haya dado después que le dije lo que significaba? ¿Por ese motivo me había pedido que lo abriera cuando estuviera sola? No sabía que hacer o pensar, quizá después de todo si necesitara su versión de lo sucedido ese día, aunque seguramente ya no tenía ningún caso, cuando hablamos, él parecía haberse despedido, y ahora yo iniciaba una relación con Eriol, pero aun así, yo necesitaba saber que había pasado, y en ese caso, quizá Sakura podría darme más información.

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, esperaba tener listo el siguiente para cuando subiera este, pero aun me falta editar unas partes, así que tendrán que esperar un poquito más, la buena noticia es que esta casi terminado.

Mientras tanto, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, dudas, reclamos o sugerencias, Gracias por leer, e incentivarme a no dejar la historia a medias, el objetivo es terminarla, y espero no tardar demasiado en hacerlo.

Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima.


	20. Desiciones

Holas a todos…

Después de mucho tiempo estoy por acá de nuevo, se lo molesto que es leer un capitulo después de tanto tiempo de no publicar, se pierde mucho el hilo de la historia, pero he estado trabajado mucho en ella esto días, así que pronto tendrán otro capítulo.

Sin más los dejo con este capítulo, espero les guste….

* * *

Sakura

El plácido sueño que disfrutaba, fue interrumpido abruptamente por la entrada de luz a mi habitación.

—Sakura, arriba, necesito que me ayudes con algo – escuche decir a mamá, y no eran para nada las palabras que espera escuchar en ese momento, ella era la que había corrido las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol, que en este momento me era muy molesta, me cubrí la cabeza con la sabana esperando que captara el mensaje y me dejara seguir durmiendo.

Después de la celebración de anoche no tenía ganas de ayudarle con nada, lo único que tenía planeado para el día era dormir. Pero al parecer no iba a dejarme hacerlo, se acerco hasta mi cama, para moverme incitándome a levantarme.

—Mamá, es domingo, y llegue tarde anoche, no tengo ánimos de nada – dije dándome la vuelta.

—te recuerdo que me debes una promesa de ayudarme, y hoy es el día, así que levántate, y saca de tu armario toda la ropa que ya no usas –

— ¿Qué? – dije aun adormilada, me incorpore un poco sin muchas ganas. No entendí muy bien a qué se debía esa petición.

—Vamos, harás tu buena obra del año, tienes una hora, no me hagas volver a subir – mi cerebro aun no terminaba de recabar y analizar toda la información, la vi abrir las puertas del armario y luego salir del cuarto.

No comprendí muy bien de que iba todo esto, incluso me sorprendió que no dijera nada por encontrar, a Cancerbero echado a los pies de mi cama, regularmente eso implicaba un serio regaño, el se limito a observarla y se echo nuevamente, eso era lo que deseaba hacer, pero sabía que no me dejaría, y quería enterarme que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, me levante para corroborar la información que me había dado, y me encontré con mucho movimiento en la casa, un montón de cajas apiladas en el pasillo me decía que este era el día que ella hacia recolección para donar todo lo que nosotros no necesitáramos. Hacia esta actividad cada año, pero yo nunca había sido participe directo, regularmente me limitaba recoger mi ropa y ponerla en cajas, y ella se encargaba de lo demás, pero tenía el presentimiento que este año seria diferente.

Regrese a mi cuarto decidida a no llevarle la contraria, y tratar de hacer lo que me había pedido, después de todo, como ella dijo, era mi buena obra del año.

Con lo que no contaba era que me arrastrara también a esa colecta, acaso no era suficiente que recogiera ropa y la pusiera en cajas, además también tenía que ayudar a llevar todo eso quien sabe a dónde, no me parecía justo. Pero no puede refutarle más cuando me recordó que le debía una, por la información proporcionada.

No podía creer que mamá me cobrara de esta forma el haberme dado la información que utilice para que la Madre Superiora nos permitiera hacer la fiesta de graduación. Lo único que me apetecía hoy era estar durmiendo todo el día, por lo que acompañar a mamá hacer obras de caridad no me resultaba nada divertido. Pero al parecer a papá si, ya que se limitaba a sonreír cada vez que yo ponía mala cara cuando mamá me pedía llevar cosas al coche.

Luego del desayuno partimos con la camioneta llena de cajas, estaba segura que todo eso no lo había recogido solamente el día de hoy, si una cosa admiraba de mi madre era su capacidad de involucrar a las personas en sus planes, sin que pudieran negarse ayudar.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, durante el camino me comento que había una celebración para unos niños, y que ella había organizado muchas cosas, pero que necesitaban voluntarios para el desarrollo de la actividad, y al parecer me había anotado como uno, y sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

—Estoy segura que lo vas a disfrutar — me dijo tratando de animarme.

—Puede que sí — no quería decirle lo contrario, ya que ella parecía estar muy emocionada con esto, y yo no iba amargarle el día.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo me di cuenta que habíamos llegamos hasta una iglesia, sonreí con ironía, como si no tuviera bastante para torturarme, mamá me traía a una iglesia, definitivamente esto era un karma.

—ayuda a Dan a bajar las cosas, voy a buscar al Padre Kauni – me dijo mientras se bajaba de la camioneta, di un gran suspiro y me dispuse hacer lo que me había pedido, en verdad esto parecía un castigo –

Llegue hasta la parte de atrás de la camioneta donde Dan había empezado a descargar las cosas.

—No se ve muy contenta de estar aquí – me dijo cuando llegue junto a él.

—Tanto se me nota — le dije con sarcasmo, a lo que sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que cuando entre en ambiente lo disfrutara — no era algo en lo que creyera mucho, pero que sentido tenia desmentírselo, el también parecía contento de estar aquí.

Habíamos bajado todas las cosas de la camioneta, cuando mi madre regreso acompañada del que debía ser el padre que menciono, era un hombre alto de tez blanca, con unos impresionantes ojos azules, que resaltaban mas por su atuendo negro, y ya tenia varios años a cuestas, esa era la imagen que debía tener un sacerdote, era todo lo opuesto a Shaoran Li. Incluso tenia una sonrisa que parecía ser permanente en él, y las arrugas alrededor de su boca parecían corroborarlo, ¿acaso el Padre también sonreiría así cuando fuera Sacerdote?

—parece que esta vez su contribución es mayor, señora Kinomoto – dijo el hombre gentilmente, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a mí, era evidente que no lo decía solo en referencia a las muchas cajas que cargaba mí madre.

—Sabemos que aun no es suficiente — dijo mamá acercándose a mi — ella es mi hija, también estará contribuyendo con nosotros hoy, Sakura él es el Padre Kauni.

—Será de mucha utilidad su ayuda hoy señorita Kinomoto, sobre todo con los niños, están ansiosos por la celebración, su madre se ha esmerado mucho en esto — dijo al tiempo que me extendía la mano para saludarme, gesto que yo respondí.

—pues ayudara en lo que crean conveniente. — respondió por mamá por mi, seguramente era lo mejor, ya que yo habría dicho algo muy diferente.

—Vayamos entonces — dijo el hombre y nos dispusimos a seguirlo.

Aun no terminaba de entender como me había metido en esto, la celebración, era una fiesta para los niños que atendía el Padre Kauni, al parecer era un programa para niños en riesgo de convertirse en delincuentes, aquí les hacían practicar deportes, los alimentaban, y les daban recursos para que siguieran estudiando, recorrimos todo el lugar con el Padre como guía, era bueno conocer un padre de verdad, bueno dos, porque a esto se unió otro que también contribuía con el programa, al igual que el Padre Kauni era un hombre mayor, fue interesante contrastarlos con el Padre que yo conocía y saber que Shaoran Li, era una excepción a la regla.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana, preparando comida y juguetes que se iban a repartir entre los niños, mientras otro grupo hacia paquetes con todas las cosas que se habían traído, mi madre no había sido la única que se había sumado a esto, había mucha más gente dispuesta ayudar.

Era mucho trabajo he de decir, y aunque me pareciera mentira, como me dijo Dan, empecé a disfrutarlo, después de todo, yo jamás me había dado cuenta de lo afortunada que era de tener lo que tenia, incluso el simple hecho de estar viva, comparado con las historias que había escuchado, lo mío parecía una nimiedad.

Cuando todo estuvo listo pude escaparme un rato y caminar por mi cuenta, estaba recorriendo la iglesia, no era que visitara mucho un lugar como este, pero debía admitir que tenían algo que me hacía sentir tranquila, no había mucha gente en ese momento, el aroma a incienso,y el silencio reinante era… relajante, acaso era esto lo que el Padre sentía, esta sensación de estar acompañada de algo que se no puede ver o explicar, quizá fue eso lo que a él le trajo paz.

Seguí con mi recorrido y salí hasta un jardín, escuche risas y gritos a lo lejos, y llegue hasta el patio para ver que eran un grupo de niños jugando futbol, seguramente los que estaban esperando por la celebración, pero no fue eso lo que me dejo sin palabras, si no ver al hombre que se encontraba jugando entre ellos, era como si nunca fuera a librarme de él.

Se veía muy contento rodeado de esos niños, tenia una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, parecía otra persona. Y como si hubiera sentido mi presencia giro su rostro hasta donde me encontraba, nos miramos fijamente, se quedo parado y dejo de seguir la pelota.

—vamos Hermano, nos van a ganar si se queda ahí parado — le dijo uno de los niños y eso pareció regresarlo a la realidad.

—lo siento, me distraje un momento — dijo a modo de disculpas al pequeño.

—yo también me distraería viéndola a ella — dijo uno de los niños más grandes, debía tener alrededor de trece o catorce años, y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras — y si sonríe de esa forma podría estar distraído toda la vida.

—Lamento interrumpir el juego, pero la comida esta lista – lo que sea que él fuera a decir fue cortado por la interrupción de una de las voluntarias, que había venido a llevarse a los niños, que al escucharla, corrieron hacia dentro, excepto él chico que me había estado mirando.

—dime que eres una de la voluntarias, y te quedaras a la fiesta — me dijo.

—Soy una de las voluntarias, y me quedare a la fiesta — sonrió ante mi respuesta

—será mejor que vayas con los demás, o te dejaran sin comida — le dijo el Padre, como si se tratara de una orden, que el obedeció, empezando a caminar por donde los demás habían ido

—Nos vemos más tarde — me dijo cuando paso a mi lado.

Cuando él se marcho, el Padre fijo su mirada en mí, y al parecer estaba sorprendido de verme ahí. Su rostro expresaba que no estaba contento con encontrarse conmigo, y tenia una idea de por dónde podía venir la cosa. Me acerque lentamente, él no se había movido de su lugar, y aun sostenía la pelota de futbol en sus manos, los niños se habían marchado corriendo ante el llamado, así que prácticamente nos quedamos solos, mirándonos fijamente, hasta que el silencio fue insoportable.

—antes que vaya a pensar cualquier cosa, no lo estoy siguiendo – por su expresión supe que esa idea cruzo por su mente, pero no era yo la que lo seguía, la vida se empeñaba en ponérmelo enfrente –

— ¿me dirá que vino de voluntaria? — pregunto aun con duda, pero no necesitaba que creyera que además de todo, también era un acosadora.

—no fue exactamente por voluntad, pero si, mamá me saco de la casa temprano y me trajo acá — ante mi explicación su gesto cambio por completo, como si ahora en verdad creyera lo que decía.

—Es cierto, su madre es una de las colaboradoras del padre Kauni – bueno al menos eso dejaba el punto aclarado.

—y usted ¿Qué hace aquí? — eso si no lo comprendía, se supone que debía estar en colegio, pero por lo visto aun tenia cosas por descubrir de él, y ya no sabia que tan bueno era seguir descubriéndolas.

Aunque quizá esta era la oportunidad para tratar de hablar sobre su vida como sacerdote, como Tomoyo me había dicho, ella había notado que su vocación era real, así que no estaba de más averiguar un poco, y esta vez de él, directamente. Con suerte y hasta lograba que me contara como llego al seminario.

—Hace muchos años que colaboro con las obras del Padre Kauni – nos miramos fijamente, y no puede evitar recordar nuestro último encuentro y la forma que termino, bueno que él la termino, porque si fuera por mi habríamos seguido hasta el final, me empezaba a preguntar, cada vez más, que se sentiría estar con él, que no se retractara, o no se disculpara, llegar hasta donde ya no hubiera un retorno – creo que es su teléfono – escuche que me dijo, pero por un momento no comprendí a que se refería, hasta que escuche con más atención, y era el sonido de mi celular.

Lo saque de mi bolsillo, y observe la pantalla para ver que se trataba de Cotarro, la verdad no me sorprendía que me llamara, seguramente creyó que aun me encontraba en mi casa.

—Hola – dije saliendo por completo de mis pensamientos, quizá esa llamada era una solución a todo este tormento al que me sometía mi mente. Una señal que debía olvidarme por completo de todo lo que por mi mente pasaba hacer con Shaoran Li.

— _¿Dónde estás a estas horas en domingo?— _dijo sorprendido, regularmente cualquier otro domingo, a estas horas todavía estaría en mi cama. Así que suponía que ya había llamado a casa para preguntar por mí.

—si te lo contara, no me lo creerías — lo escuche reír, tenia una risa fresca y despreocupada, y eso siempre me había gustado de él.

—_Sorpréndeme _— yo también reí, y note que él padre se había alejado un poco de donde había estado, acaso trataba de darme privacidad para hablar, o no que quería escuchar lo que decía.

—Estoy de voluntaria ayudando en una iglesia, con un evento que tienen para los niños que atiende el Padre Kauni — rió con mas fuerza, y al parecer no creyó una sola palabra de lo que dije — es enserio, es el precio que mi madre cobro por la información sobre los fondos que necesitaba la Madre Superiora.

—_Pues buena forma de cobrártelo— _dijo aun divertido por lo que le conté.

—Lo mismo pensé yo — hablaba sin apartar mi vista del padre, que estaba a una distancia prudencial, pero sabía que podía escuchar lo que decía

— _¿hasta qué hora estarás ahí?_

—no estoy muy segura

—_quiero invitarte a salir antes que regreses a prisión, y no te vea en una semana — _si, definitivamente esto era lo mejor, no tenía ningún motivo para seguirme torturando por un hombre que jamás podría estar conmigo, si aun tenía cierta duda sobre mi decisión, se esfumaron en ese momento, no esperaría más, hablaría con Cotarro, y… esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—por mi perfecto, que te parece si te llamo cuando este libre y me recoges.

—_OK, te extrañare hasta entonces_ –

—Yo también, a parte tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

—_ahora con más razón llegare por ti. _

—nos vemos después.

Corte la llamada, y mire la cara del Padre, no parecía estar muy contento, la sonrisa que tenía cuando jugaba con los niños había desaparecido por completo, podría decir incluso que su expresión era muy parecida a la que adoptaba cuando recién nos conocimos, como si desconfiara de todo lo que yo fuera hacer.

—Parece que le echaron a perder su domingo — estaba visto que había escuchado bastante de mi conversación, pero quizá era bueno, así sabría que no estaba muriéndome por él.

—No lo creo, hasta ahora lo he pasado muy bien — tampoco quería que pensara que estaba ahí por la fuerza, y a regañadientes, ya que a pesar de todo me había divertido, y había tenido mucha satisfacción ayudando en todo el evento.

Ahora fue él quien pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, que tanto podría cruzar por su mente, daría lo que fuera por conocer, que era lo que pensaba de mi, después de lo sucedió, al menos había comprobado que mis artes de seducción no eran muy buenas, ya que no había logrado el objetivo deseado, bueno... no del todo, lo que yo quería era llegar hasta el final, y saber si había más por sentir, deseaba saber porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera cuando estábamos tan cerca, como si actuara por si mismo, yo no era dueña de la situación en esas circunstancias.

No había que ahondar mucho para saber que ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo, al menos me sentía mejor, al saber que no era la única que seguía perturbada por lo sucedido, o más bien la palabra era insatisfecha. Porque era así como me sentía, como si deseara acabar algo, y no me lo permitieran.

—señorita Kinomoto, con respecto al otro día…

—descuide — dije interrumpiéndolo, por el tono que había usado, mínimo iba a disculparse, y no quería que lo hiciera, había comprobado que eso me lastimaba, después de todo, que alguien se disculpe por besarte apasionadamente, no es muy halagador — me di cuenta que usted tenía razón, no era el momento, no debí hacer lo que hice, ni decir lo que dije, pero usted me ayudo a tomar una decisión — parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que pronuncie mi última frase.

— ¿Qué decisión? — pregunto como si lo que le iba a responder fuera algo malo.

—bueno, que debe ser especial, con una persona que me valore y sea adecuada, pronto me iré a la universidad y conoceré a quien sabe cuanta gente, y quizá me deje llevar por la emoción y acabe con alguien que no debo, así que lo mejor es subsanar la situación antes de irme — había logrado decir el discurso sin trabarme, lo cual era todo un logro, dada las sensaciones que tenia en ese momento, y que pensé que no seria capaz de decirlo, sobre todo a él, que parecía estar analizando mis palabras –

—eso no es precisamente a lo que me refería…

—Sé a lo que se refería — dije interrumpiéndolo de nuevo, esta vez era yo la que iba hablar — pero creo que tenemos dos puntos de vista muy diferentes sobre ese tema…

—lo está viendo como si su virtud fuera algo… de lo que tiene que deshacerse, como si le estorbara — fue él quien me interrumpió esta vez, parecía estar muy exaltado, sino es que molesto, pero quizá sus idea no estaba tan equivocada.

—algunas veces sí, pero no se preocupe, se lo que hago, y con quien lo hago, le aseguro que será especial, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se tenga que arrepentir — me miro como si hasta ese momento comprendiera a que me refería, y por su gesto no parecía agradarle en lo absoluto

—no me retracte solo por el hecho que usted fuera… virgen, fue mi forma de vida, mi convicción, todo lo que implica mi profesión — y yo aun me preguntaba como es que daba por hecho que yo era virgen, porque estaba seguro de eso, y ahora no era un buen momento para negárselo, quizá debí negarlo cuando estábamos en el río.

—ya le dije que lo entiendo, y su actitud me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, así que solo tome una decisión, para… comprobar un punto, si acierto le aseguro que habré solucionado un problema, si fallo, tendré que vivir con eso — lo vi sonreír con incredulidad, como si lo que decía fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

—parece que todo lo que le diga sobre eso será en vano — lo vi pasarse las manos por el rostro, y empezar a caminar de un lado al otro, luego me miro fijamente — lo toma como una especie de revanchismo — me acuso

—Le aseguro que no, así que, puede estar tranquilo – mi replica no pareció surtir efecto, su gesto permaneció igual, y esta conversación no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado, yo había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar de idea — creo que ya le quite demasiado tiempo, lo veo mañana en el colegio — esta vez también iba a ser yo la que se fuera y lo dejara pensando en muchas cosas

—No — me detuve al escuchar su negativa, ya que no comprendí a que se refería — no voy a estar mañana en el colegio, el viernes fue mi ultimo día.

No parecía entender a que se estaba refriendo, las clases aun no terminaba, ¿Por qué no iba volver?

— ¿Qué? ¿No va a regresar? ¿Por qué? – la primer idea que cruzo por mi cabeza, no me agrado para nada, ¿acaso era yo la culpable de eso? — no es por lo que paso…

—No, por ese lado también puede estar tranquila — me dijo sin darme tiempo a exponer mi idea — no es por lo sucedido, había tomado la decisión desde antes, las hermanas ya no me necesitan y el año lectivo terminara pronto, así que mi trabajo en el colegio acabo.

Me sentí extraña cuando escuche eso, no podía creer que no lo vería de nuevo, que no estaría en el colegio, y tomaba esta decisión porque en verdad no tenia razón para quedarse o porque…

— ¿regresara al seminario? — expuse mi pregunta, a lo que él sonrió levemente —

—Aun no, me quedare un tiempo acá con el Padre, ayudándolo con los niños — no sabia si eso era una razón para estar tranquila. El que no fuera a regresar en ese momento no implicaba que no lo haría, fue como si la realidad me diera de golpe.

—entonces… ¿esta será la ultima vez que lo vea? — no podía apartar mis ojos de él, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, no esperaba que nos despidiéramos así, de hecho nunca había pensado en una despedida, o al menos no la había visto con tanta realidad como en este momento —

—No lo creo, aun tengo pensado asistir a la graduación – me miro fijamente, y se quedo callado, ambos lo hicimos, como si tratáramos de asimilar lo que habíamos dicho.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que pensaba en ese momento, tendría que ver conmigo su decisión, o en verdad deseaba regresar a su vida, ¿Cómo saberlo?

—En ese caso, lo veré en la graduación, hasta entonces... – no fui capaz de llamarlo padre, así que sin decir más empecé alejarme de él –

—Señorita Kinomoto – me detuve y me gire a verlo, aunque no lo deseaba, no sabia que era lo que reflejaba mi rostro, y no quería que lo viera, o adivinara, la forma que me hacía sentir la noticia, nos miramos fijamente, él también parecía estar meditando sobre algo – piense bien las decisiones que va a tomar, y las cosas que va hacer, no se apresure, luego podría arrepentirse – Sabia que en cierto modo tenia razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar más tiempo para saber si podía dejarlo atrás, quizá ahora que no iba a verlo más podría ayudarme a superarlo, pero hasta hacerlo, tenia que seguir con lo que había decidido.

—Le aseguro que en esta ocasión no voy arrepentirme de nada – no lo deje decir más, posiblemente porque si lo escuchaba, terminaría cambiando de idea, y no quería que influyera más en mi, no estaba dispuesta a que lo que sentía me siguiera lastimando, de una manera u otra lograría sacarlo de mi vida definitivamente.

* * *

**Shaoran**

Si hasta ahora había estado preocupado por lo que ella pudiera estar pensando sobre mi, con lo que habíamos hablado mi preocupación se incremento. Sabía que pensaba que me había detenido solo el hecho que no tenía experiencia, pero eso era solo una parte del problema. Jamás imagine que lo tomaría de la forma que lo hizo, que creyera que su virtud fuera algo de lo que tenia que deshacerse, me preocupaba sobremanera, me habría gustado hablar con ella al respecto, pero por como decía las palabras, nada de lo que dijera tendría el efecto deseado, y solo incrementaría su deseo de desafiarme, me sentía con la responsabilidad de hacer algo al respecto, tenia que lograr convencerla de no tomar las cosas a la ligera.

Regrese al salón donde los niños estaban disfrutando el banquete que se les habían preparado, ella estaba ahí colaborando en lo que le pedían, sabía que no era el momento adecuado, pero tenia que encontrar la ocasión de hablar con ella. Pero me fue imposible, el evento casi llegaba a su fin, y no tuve oportunidad de hablarle nuevamente.

Vi cuando ese joven llego por ella, me quedo más que claro que era a él a quien se refería en nuestra extraña conversación, se notaba que había mucha confianza entre ellos, así que seguramente era la elección más apropiada que podía encontrar, pero sabía que podía equivocase en eso, sobre todo, porque las razones que tenia para hacerlo eran erróneas. Quizá debía enfrentarlos, pero no tenia ningún derecho hacerlo, si ella había tomado una decisión no podía hacer nada en relación a ese asunto, ya le había dado mi opinión, solo me quedaba confiar que tomara la decisión correcta.

Se despidió de su madre, y salió con el joven tomados de la mano, por lo visto sus padres aceptaban su "relación" quizá ella confiara en su madre y conversaran sobre ese tema, esperaba que así fuera, porque estaba visto que por mi parte no había mas que hacer. Estaba dispuesto a marcharme también, cuando la Madre superiora se hizo presente en la reunión, y se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba.

Había conversado con ella sobre mi decisión de abandonar el colegio, no parecía muy convencida con mis argumentos, pero no iba a retractarme, aunque le dijera a la señorita Kinomoto que no me marchaba por su causa, considere que era prudente poner distancia entre nosotros, porque al parecer algo pasaba conmigo cuando estaba junto a ella, como si no pudiera evitar resistirme a la tentación en que se me estaba convirtiendo, así que considere que lo mejor era centrarme en lo que debía, y eso era prepararme para regresar al seminario.

—Hermano Shaoran, que gusto me da verlo — me dijo la Madre, cuando estuvo a mi lado.

—no iba a perderme esto Madre.

—bueno pues ya que esta aquí, quiero aprovechar para pedirle algo, en vista que ya no contaremos con su colaboración en el colegio — al parecer aun estaba un tanto disgustada por mi repentina salida, iba a disculparme nuevamente, cuando la vi sonreír, y supe que solo bromeaba.

—si esta en mis manos apoyarla Madre, lo hare con gusto — aunque últimamente sus peticiones no me había resultado muy… fáciles de llevar a cabo.

Me tomo del brazo, y me alejo un poco de la reunión, me preocupe por un momento, que era lo que tenía que tratar conmigo que requiera que nos alejáramos de los demás, o que no se escuchara lo que iba a decirme.

—Estoy segura que está en sus manos hacerlo, no es nada tan complicado — al parecer se traba de algo fácil de realizar, quizá era yo el que estaba a la defensiva y me parecía que todo tenía que ser malo o estar relacionado con Sakura Kinomoto — sabe que le permití a las niñas tener una fiesta de graduación — pero al parecer cante victoria antes de tiempo, si había sacado ese tema, sabía que al final, esa petición si tenía que ver con ella.

—sí, lo sé, y admito que me sorprendió mucho que se los permitiera.

—bueno, la señorita Kinomoto me mostro un argumento bastante convincente y no pude negarme — quien podría, estaba seguro que había usado uno de sus métodos de persuasión.

—sí, se lo convincente que puede llegar a ser — yo mismo había tenido problemas para negarme a las peticiones que me haba hecho.

—pero al parecer la fiesta no es lo único que tiene planeado, me entere que además harán un viaje a la playa, y como comprenderá, estoy un tanto preocupada por eso — al parecer nada se le escapaba a la Madre Superiora, y no me extrañaba para nada que ella hubiera planeado algo así.

— ¿y cuál es mi papel en todo esto?

—Quería solicitarle que hiciera acto de presencia en ese viaje — por un momento creí que estaba bromeando, pero su cara me dijo que no era así, que lo que me pedía iba enserio, y era algo que definitivamente yo no iba a cumplir.

—Madre, no creo que sea responsabilidad nuestra, ellas legalmente ya no serán alumnas de la institución – ese me parecía el mejor argumento, ese viaje se haría después de la graduación y para entonces no teníamos nada que ver con su comportamiento.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me sentiría más tranquila si alguien responsable las vigila, aunque sea de lejos –

—No creo que a ellas les guste mucho esa idea – y eso no era todo lo que podía preocuparme — además, no creo ser la persona indicada para esto — yo menos que nadie podría presentarse ahí, no después de todo lo sucedido con la Señorita Kinomoto, mucho menos ahora que pensaba que podría librarme de esa prueba —

—bueno no le estoy pidiendo que este con ellas todo el tiempo, simplemente, obsérvelas a distancia.

— ¿Por qué cree que es necesario vigilarlas? — me di cuenta de la incoherencia de esa pregunta nada más formularla, un grupo de adolescentes solas en la playa, el resultado era más que evidente.

—No creerá que se irán solas en ese viaje, seguro las acompañaran más de algún muchacho, y el saber que hay alguien responsable puede ayudar a que… se controlen un poco — ese había sido mi pensamiento también, y por lo que veía, este viaje podría ser algo más que una simple despedida de fin de año, por nuestra conversación, seguramente tenia elegido ese lugar para llevar a cabo su idea.

Sol, playa y arena, el escenario perfecto, eso era probablemente a lo que se refería con todo lo que me dijo, y quizá no fuera solo ella la única con esa idea, la Madre tenia razón, más de algún muchacho iría con ellas, quien sabe que más tenia planeado, pero que yo me presentara ahí para vigilarlas, seguramente no entraba en los planes de ninguna. Podía imaginarme sus caras al verme aparecer ahí, sobre todo la de ella, seguramente me acusaría de nuevo de ser un ogro amargado.

—Sabe que, van a odiarme por aparecerme ahí — eso era algo muy probable, llegaría arruinarles su fiesta.

—es posible, ya hable con los señores Kinomoto, y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, por cierto ellas no saben que usted estará ahí, deles espacio, pero si puede ayudar a que no se distraigan tanto… es todo lo que puedo pedir — esa palabras me decían que daba por hecho que iría a ese viaje, a vigilar a las alumnas, y mi presencia no les haría ninguna gracia.

—Si, definitivamente van a odiarme — la vi sonreír, como si todo esto fuera muy divertido, pero para mi no tenia ninguna gracia.

—le estoy muy agradecida por su colaboración, me sentiré mucho más tranquila — pues yo me sentiría todo lo contrario, no veía como lograría vigilarlas, y evitar que hicieran locuras, pero por lo visto no era solo una decisión de la Madre Superiora, sino también de los señores Kinomoto, lo cual me hacia pensar que sabían que hija tramaba algo mas que un simple viaje para sus compañeras.

Al parecer mi prueba aun no había terminado, aunque entendía las razones de la Madre Superiora… pero definitivamente, yo no era la persona más idónea para vigilar a la señorita Kinomoto, mucho menos si esa vigilancia incluía el estar en una playa, no, definitivamente mi prueba de fuego aun estaba por suceder.

Aun me costaba creer que la madre superiora me hubiera convencido de ir prácticamente a espiar a las alumnas, sabia que ellas no iban a estar muy contentas con eso, pero al parecer no tenia mas remedio, aunque aun podía estar a tiempo de buscar alguna escusa, o lo que fuera que me mantuviera alejado de ese paseo, pero por mas que lo intentara, sabia que la Madre encontraría la manera de enviarme, y la única forma de convencerla de lo contrario seria contarle la verdad, cosa que no pensaba hacer. Como decir que tenia miedo de caer en la tentación precisamente con una de las alumnas que debía vigilar, definitivamente esto no pintaba para bien.

Pensaba terminar este día en la tranquilidad de mi apartamento, tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y quizá sumirme en la oración me ayudara mucho. Pero al entrar me di cuenta que lo que menos encontraría era tranquilidad. Lo primero que note fue unos zapatos de tacón rojos, acompañando un montón de prendas que evidentemente no pertenecían a Eriol.

Como si no tuviera ya bastante con mis propias angustias, para colmo tendría que batallar con la falta de moral de Eriol, porque la ropa estaba esparcida por el piso, y terminaba justo frente a su habitación, de la que provenía música bastante sugerente. No pude contener mi enojo, como era posible que hubiera creído todo lo que me dijo el fin de semana, cuando me conto que le había pedido a la Señorita Daidoji que fuera su novia, que hasta creía que se estaba enamorando, ahora sus palabras que sentía por ella algo especial parecían vanas, era evidente que no pensaba tomar en serio nada de esa relación. Porque dudaba que la persona que estuviera con él fuera precisamente la Señorita Daidoji.

Me dirigí con paso firme hasta su puerta, y toque todo lo fuerte que mi enojo delataba, en verdad mi amigo se había convertido en un cínico, y me preguntaba a que hora cambio tanto y yo no me di cuenta, al ver que no respondía toque con más fuerza.

— ¡Eriol! Abre esa puerta ahora mismo — al parecer esta vez si me escucho, ya que la música dejo de sonar

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es? — escuche la voz de una mujer.

—es un amigo, ahora regreso — no tenia que imaginar mucho para saber que era lo que sucedía en esa habitación, y mi indignación creció aun más cuando lo vi salir, mientras se ponía una bata, y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, lo cual me permitió ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba, tendida cómodamente sobre la cama.

Este hecho no hizo sino incrementar mi indignación, y fui yo quien cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, cuando lo vi caminar por la sala como si nada pasara. Respire profundo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no parecía surgir ninguna que fuera agradable.

—Eriol, creí que tenías una relación con la señorita Daidoji – dije tratando de usar el tono más sereno que pude permitirme —

—Y la tengo – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

—entonces ¿Qué esta haciendo esa mujer en tu cama? – mi enojo empezaba a salir a flote, y sabia que por más que intentara calmarlo no lo lograría, si él continuaba con esa actitud

—Por favor Shaoran, no me vengas ahora con cuestionamientos como esos – hablaba como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un disparate, pero que era lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿perdón? –

—oye, Tomoyo esta toda la semana encerrada en el colegio, y yo pues… tengo necesidades que ella aun no va a atender ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me vuelva célibe como tu? — se dejo caer sobre el sofá y cada vez me estaba costando más controlarme para no darle un golpe en la cara.

—creo que la palabra adecuada seria "fiel" que es muy diferente –

— ¿fiel? – dijo como si no conociera el significado de esa palabra — lo seré algún día, pero no considero esto una infidelidad, esta mujer me estuvo coqueteando toda la noche, sin importarle mucho que Tomoyo estuviera conmigo, así que decidí mejor terminar la velada con ella y llevarla a su casa…

—y luego regresar a recoger a esta mujer —

—No es algo tan trascendental, y no va a pasar a más, se queda en esta noche – y su respuesta me confirmo que efectivamente, no sabia lo que significaba la palabra fidelidad

—Creí que estabas enamorado de ella – suspiro como si lo que dije fue una tontería.

—La fidelidad y el amor, no tienen porque ir de la mano – Como pude creer en su discurso que esta vez lo tomaría en serio, era Eriol del que estaba hablado —además la fidelidad tiene muchos conceptos — esta vez si tenia ganas de estrellar mi puño contra su cara.

—tiene un solo concepto, y evidentemente tu no lo conoces.

—por favor no me vengas con tu discursito, ¿Qué sacaste tu de ser fiel? Solo que te vieran la cara, y recluirte en un monasterio por despecho — no veía la razón de sacar a colación un hecho de mi vida, que evidentemente nadie entendía.

—no estoy en el seminario por despecho…

—engáñate si quieres — me interrumpió — pero sabes tan bien como yo, que esa dichosa vocación tuya, solo fue motivada por el despecho.

—no sabes de lo que hablas

—claro que lo se, pero cuando te des cuenta de eso, quizá sea muy tarde, no eres tu el que tanto habla de dejar el pasado atrás, pues deberías utilizar tu concejo para ti mismo — si lo que buscaba era distraerme, no iba a dejarlo, habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces en el pasado, y evidentemente por más que dijera que no fue despecho no me creería, no tenia caso seguir por ahí, después de todo lo que estábamos discutiendo era del presente, y las consecuencias que podría traer su actitud.

—no me cambies el tema Eriol, aquí de lo que estamos hablado es de tu relación con la señorita Daidoji, me dijiste que esta vez ibas en serio, y mira con lo que me encuentro

—pues eso debería demostrarte que voy en serio, ya te lo dije, se que ella no va cumplir con todas mis necesidades aun, y yo no soy hombre que pueda estar sin una mujer.

—no seas cínico Eriol

—no es cinismo, soy realista, y si tu dejaras de esconderte detrás de ese tonto juego del ser sacerdote, estarías de mi lado.

—estoy cansado de intentar convencerte que la profesión que elegí, no es un juego…

—Claro que lo es, creí que en un tiempo olvidarías todo esto, y lo que paso con Midori quedaría a un lado, debes superarlo ya — Hacia mucho que no escuchaba s nombre, y al hacerlo, una sensación extraña me recorrió, por lo visto no dejaría de lado todo lo que había pasado con ella, y no pensaba iniciar una discusión por ese tema otra vez.

—Midori, no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de ser sacerdote —

—tiene todo que ver, y lo único que vas a lograr con todo esto, es arruinarte la vida

—te aseguro que se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, pero no estamos hablando de mi, te lo digo Eriol, no juegues con la señorita Daidoji, si no lo vas a tomar en serio, es mejor dejar las cosas en paz, antes de lastimarla.

—ya te dije que todo esto va muy enserio

—pues yo lo dudo, lo único que te interesa de todo esto, era entrar en una disputa con Touya, porque según tu esta interesado en ella también.

—pues en un principio si, lo admito, aunque no resulto ser un buen contendiente, pero ahora te lo aseguro, ella en verdad me interesa, de hecho hasta he pensado en hablar con su madre…

—pues si vas hacerlo, y luego acostarte con la primera que se te cruce por el camino, no creo que resulte

—esta vez fue algo que no puede evitar, pero cuando nuestra relación avance te aseguro que será diferente

—de verdad quisiera creerte, pero te lo advierto, no quiero que juegues con ella, mucho menos que la lastimes, si las cosas siguen así, yo mismo me voy a encargar de desenmascararte, y ahora si no te importa, podrías despedir a esa mujer, no quiero volver a verla aquí, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mientras mantengas una relación con Tomoyo Daidoji.

—te aseguro que no volverás a ver nada parecido, pero ya relájate, te va dar algo, tranquilo.

Se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y se encamino a su habitación, como podía actuar de esa manera, y estar tan tranquilo, pretender que le creyera que iba en serio con la señorita Daidoji, era algo que no iba a conseguir con ese comportamiento, pero si de nuevo descubría algo parecido, no dudaría ni un momento en hablar con ella.

Sin más el viaje que harían a la playa de despedida vino a mi mente, y supuse que Eriol también estaría invitado, y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, así que ahora no solo tendría que vigilar a la señorita Kinomoto, sino también a Eriol y la señorita Daidoji, al parecer ir a ese viaje era algo inevitable.

Me encerré en mi habitación, pero no estuve tranquilo hasta que no lo escuche sacar a esa mujer, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, hacia mucho que no discutíamos así, desde lo sucedido con… Midori, su nombre aun resonaba en mi cabeza, pero su imagen ya no era tan viva como años atrás, hacia mucho que no sabia de ella, y tampoco la pensaba, todos, no solo Eriol, la creían responsable de mi decisión, y quizá no estaban tan equivocados… me deje caer en la cama y de nuevo esa sensación extraña me invadió, como si aun hubiera algo inconcluso, Midori… ¿Qué seria de su vida ahora?

* * *

**Sakura**

El resto del domingo mientras duro la fiesta puede mantener el control, trate en lo posible de disfrutarlo, y ayudar, pero la presencia de él lo hacia complicado, esperaba que nadie notara el esfuerzo que me tomaba apartar mis ojos de él, era como si quisiera grabar su rostro en mi memoria, ahora que sabia que no iba a verlo en mucho tiempo. Esperaba que mamá también estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada para notar algo, no quería imaginarme el interrogatorio que me haría si veía algo raro en mí.

Cuando todo termino, como lo había acordado, llame a Kotaro para que pasara por mí, no sin antes llamar a Azumi para disculparme por no visitarla este fin de semana, no estaba nada contenta, pero diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa para el siguiente logre que no se molestara más conmigo.

Cuando al fin llego Kotaro, se dirigió directo a mi, y me saludo con un beso en los labios, y no pude evitar fijar mi vista en el Padre, que nos miraba atentamente, no había que pensar mucho para saber de quien estaba hablando al decir que estaba decidida hacerlo con alguien que no se arrepentiría.

No soporte más tiempo su mirada de reproche, por lo que me despedí de todos y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible. Antes de salir me encontré con la Madre Superiora, que al parecer tenia algo que hacer en esta iglesia también, la salude brevemente, y no pase por alto la forma que miro a Kotaro de arriba abajo, como si ella también intuyera lo que estaba pensando hacer.

No podía negar que la pasaba muy bien con Kotaro, estar a su lado me hacia olvidar un poco el conflicto interno que había en mi, él sabia como hacerme reír, pero cuando me besaba, algo extraño sucedía, ya no sentía toda la emoción que la época que fuimos novios, sus besos no me hacían sentir flotar, o siquiera emocionarme, justo entonces repare que nadie más me había hecho sentir así, excepto… el Padre, parecía un castigo, pero si algo estaba dispuesta a probar, era que podía querer a otro hombre, tenia que haber alguien más que lograra hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo. Y mientras eso pasaba decidí centrarme en disfrutar de la salida.

Pero al estar sola en mi habitación todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo salieron a flote, el solo hecho de pensar en no ver más al padre, hacia que un vacio se creara en mi interior, como si algo me faltara. Me parecía increíble que la primera vez que me enamoraba de esta manera, terminara así, sin que hiciera un leve intento por conseguir al hombre que quería, siempre pensé que si alguna vez se me presentaba una situación así, seria capaz de conquistar a quien fuera, pero no se me ocurrió que ese "quien fuera" estuviera atado a un voto de castidad, y que todo intento por conquistarlo, seria en vano. Y lo que era aun peor, que mi cuerpo solo reaccionara con él.

Pero tenia que olvidarlo, de una u otra manera tenia que olvidarlo, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir y llorar por esto, pero como si mis pensamientos no fueran comprendidos por mi cuerpo, sentí las lagrimas surgir de mi ojos, al parecer Shaoran Li, también seria el responsable, de mi primera pena de amor, porque ni siquiera cuando Kotaro se marcho, sentí este vacio en mi pecho, ¿seria posible algún día llenarlo? Al menos haría el intento, no me quedaría así, tenia que darme una oportunidad, limpie mis lagrimas mientras me hacia la promesa de olvidarme de todo lo que me provocaba la partida de mi querido tormento.

.

.

.

Cruzar las puerta del colegio el lunes, me pareció diferente. Me sentía extraña, al pensar que no iba a verlo mas en el colegio, a pesar de la tensión que había entre nosotros por lo ocurrido, saber que no lo vería no me agradaba, era como si el solo hecho de saber que estaba aquí me causara cierta satisfacción, era suficiente para mi, aunque nos habláramos, pero ahora… ni siquiera tenia el consuelo de verlo de lejos, de mirarnos sin decir nada, supongo que era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme, después de todo, como el lo dijo, no volvería a verlo nunca después de la graduación, y era muy probable que en unos meses, no recordara haberlo conocido, eso era de lo que tenia que convencerme, que lograría olvidarlo, no era el único hombre en el mundo.

Camine como autómata hasta mi habitación y de ahí a mi primera clase, hasta que me encontré con Tomoyo, que tampoco tenia muy buena cara, aunque dudaba que la de ella fuera por la misma razón que la mía.

—Hola — me dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado, la mire de arriba abajo.

—parece que la celebración de tu cumple, siguió todavía ayer.

—Ni me lo recuerdes — dijo al tiempo que caminaba rumbo al salón, y yo la seguí para enterarme de los hechos

— ¿Qué sucedió? — dio un largo suspiro.

—Eriol, insistió en que saliéramos a bailar, ya estaba bastante cansada con la desvelada del sábado, y no estaba de ánimos, pero insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar, regrese tan tarde a casa, que apenas pude levantarme hoy, y preparar mis cosas.

—acaso no le dijiste que tenias clases temprano

—claro que si, pero no parecía importarle mucho al principio, pero luego de insistir un poco, accedió, además él también tenia algo que hacer, porque me dejo en mi casa y luego tomo un rumbo diferente al de la suya, supongo que para él debe ser extraño salir con una persona que todavía esta en el colegio.

—puede deberse a eso — no gustaba nada por donde iba esa relación, dudaba mucho que Eriol fuera de los hombres que tuvieran consideración con algo así. Además que podía tener que hacer un domingo por la noche, hasta en estos momentos el que el Padre no estuviera aquí era un problema, ellos eran amigos, y seguramente conocía muy bien en que pasos andaba Eriol, pero como podía hablar con él ahora.

—además, tengo la impresión que espera que vayamos muy rápido, y aun no me siento cómoda con algunas cosas.

—eso me preocupa un poco, no debes dejar que te manipule Tomoyo —

—no es eso exactamente — habíamos llegado al salón de clases, y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugares, la vi dar un largo suspiro antes de girarse a verme — espero que podamos hablar más tarde, porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte

No tenia que pensar mucho para saber de que se trataba, sobre todo luego de ver lo que llevaba colgado al cuello.

—seguro que si —

—Ya escucharon, el hermano Shaoran no regresara al colegio — escuche decir a Omura, y me gire hasta donde ellas estaban hablando sobre eso. Por la cara que puso Tomoyo, supuse que no sabia de la noticia, me miro como si quisiera que yo le dijera algo, pero no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

— ¿es enserio? — les pregunto a ellas, al notar que de mi no obtendría mayor información.

—si, escuche cuando algunas hermanas lo comentaban según parece se quedara en una iglesia, hasta que regrese al seminario — dijo Omura corroborando la noticia

—es un pena, siempre tuve la ilusión que cambiara de idea sobre ser Sacerdote — dijo Katsura

—Pero seguro que sus misas se llenaran de mujeres dispuestas a seguir con la idea, descarriarlo y sacarlo del camino de la castidad — dijo Fuji a lo que las demás rieron, por lo visto yo no era la única que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos —

Pero seria eso posible, acaso esa mujer con la que iba a casarse si lograría que cambiara de opinión, me dolía pensar en esa posibilidad, porque eso significaba que aun la seguía amando, y a pesar de lo sucedido entre nosotros, eso no pasaría del simple deseo carnal, al menos en lo que a él se refiere.

—Me encantaría verlo quitarse el hábito y arrojarlo al viento, literalmente — dijo Omura, y yo sabia que esa era una vista espectacular, y al tacto era aun mejor.

Cualquier frase sobre el tema quedo suspendida por la entrada de la maestra.

Las clases pasaban y yo o podía alejar de mi mente al padre, era como si cada cosa que viera me lo recordara, pero tenia cosas importantes, en que centrarme, y aunque estudiar no era precisamente una distracción, tenia que concentrarme en los exámenes finales, pero no me resultaba nada fácil.

—Sabes que llevas más de 10 minutos leyendo esa pagina — escuche la voz de Tomoyo, la mire por sobre el libro que intentaba leer, sin comprender una sola palabra

—Y no he entendido nada de lo que dice — aparte el libro dándome por vencida, sabia que en este momento por más que lo intentara, no lograría estudiar, o leer una sola letra — parece que por más que lo desee no puedo centrarme en estudiar, por que mejor no me cuentas que tal te esta yendo con Eriol, y que es eso que quiere que vayan mas rápido — dio un largo suspiro — así de bien les va —

—Estoy empezando a creer que fue un error aceptar esa relación — eso podría habérselo dicho yo esa noche, por la forma que había tenido para hacerle la petición, prácticamente la forzó a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

—al menos te diste cuenta, termina con él y ya.

—no es así de simple — para mi si, era evidente que no lo quería, así que cual podría ser el problema.

—claro que si, tu eres la que se complica

—tal vez tengas razón, pero quiero darme una oportunidad, no se que tanto vaya a resultar pero… ya estoy en esto así que voy a seguir.

—si crees que eso es lo correcto, allá tu — esta visto que dijera, lo que dijera, no cambiaria de opinión, así que no tenia mucho caso seguir con esa conversación, solo esperaba que en verdad no se dejara dominar por él.

—porque mejor no me cuentas como van lo preparativos para el viaje de fin de curso — el bruco cambio de tema, me hizo reír.

—si, es un tema más agradable para ambas — el preparar ese viaje tampoco había sido mucha distracción, pero había ayudado, además sabia muy bien para que iba a servirme a mi ese viaje — ya casi todo esta listo, solo necesito las confirmaciones de todas las que irán, a parte que también nos van acompañar nuestros amigos.

— ¿Incluso Kotaro? — había algo raro en la forma que realizo la pregunta, como si supiera que el que lo haya invitado iba más allá del hecho de una salida de grupo.

—si

— ¿y aun sigues con la idea de volver con él? — lo había meditado mucho, y el regresar con él, no parecía ser muy buena idea, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera pasar nada más.

—creo que reanudar nuestra relación seria un error, pero si estoy decidida a que compartamos algunas experiencias — de hecho quizá solo una en especifico.

— ¿Qué tantas experiencias? — por la forma de preguntármelo, sabia que se hacia una idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—es solo un decir

—te conozco demasiado como para creer que "es solo un decir"

—Es solo que… — no estaba muy segura si debía contarle lo que me estaba pasando no era algo fácil de explicar, y no estaba segura que fuera un hecho.

— ¿Qué es exactamente Sakura? ¿Acaso estas pensando en…. Estar con él? — al parecer en verdad me conocía muy bien, y lo que iba hacer tampoco es que fuera algo malo, y Kotaro era alguien en quien podía confiar.

—bueno, que caso tiene esperar más.

—no estoy diciendo que debas esperar al matrimonio, pero si una relación más estable. —quizá, pero esto es algo que necesito hacer.

— ¿necesitas? ¿Por qué? — al parecer había pronunciado la palabra menos indicada, necesitar no era precisamente algo que describiera lo que iba hacer, más bien experimentar o comprobar se apegaban más, pero era difícil explicarlo, así que era mejor quedarme con "necesitar"

—yo…necesito comprobar que tanto puedo sentir.

—aun no te comprendo.

—no estoy muy segura, pero…

— ¿Qué?

—Podemos tener esta conversación en otro momento, y otro lugar — no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado, es decir casi estaba empezando a pensar que yo era incapaz de sentir nada con un hombre, bueno con uno que no fuera él, pero eso era algo que tenia que comprobar, note que Tomoyo seguía mirándome, esperando mi explicación, peor no iba a decir mas por el momento, mucho menos en este lugar — o mejor aun olvídalo, es tan complicado que ni yo lo entiendo.

—no voy a olvidarlo, pero si no te sientes cómoda hablando puedo esperar a que me lo cuentes —

—gracias — por su gesto sabia que no haría más preguntas por ahora, pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a dejar así.

—además, ya te dije que hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte — era bueno saber que ella tenia otro tema en el que interesarse que no fuera yo, y eso me iba a resultar interesante, aun no estaba segura que tanto iba a contarle, pero le daría la suficiente información para poner en duda todo lo que hasta el momento creyera de mi hermano.

—Bien te espero en mi habitación después de la cena, y que haya hablado con Azumi, que esta molesta conmigo, porque no la vi el fin de semana – ese era otro asunto que tenia que corregir, mi querida amiga estaba bastante enojada conmigo, la verdad la tenia un tanto abandonada, pero estaba segura que la contentaría con lo que había planeado.

—imagino el reclamo que te hará.

—si, pero seguro se le quita cuando le diga que se viene con nosotros a la playa.

—Eso es chantaje moral, espero que no hagas lo mismo cuando tengas tus propios hijos — sonreí ante la idea, nunca hasta ahora había escuchado a Tomoyo decir algo así, ni yo misma me había plateado esa idea.

—bueno para eso faltan muchísimos años, así que tendré tiempo para aprender otras técnicas, además no creo que la maternidad vaya conmigo — asintió, estando de acuerdo con mi idea.

Esperaba que la conversación con Azumi, y luego el interrogatorio de Tomoyo, me ayudara a distraerme, porque no podía seguir así, tenia que ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no fuera el Padre.

* * *

**Tomoyo **

Estaba bastante preocupada por todo lo que Sakura me había dicho, no podía creer que estuviera dispuesta a mantener relaciones con Kotaro solo para comprobar "ese algo" del que no quería hablar, cuando se ponía en ese plan de no querer decir nada, sabia que era algo importante, y ya haría tiempo para hacerla hablar al respecto, esto era algo diferente al hecho de no expresar lo que sentía por el accidente, lo que hiciera podía tener consecuencias, tenia que pensar muy bien las decisiones que iba a tomar.

De no ser porque yo misma estaba pasando por una situación de indecisión, habría optado por sacarle la verdad, pero me tenía que preparar para hacer que me dijera todo lo que sabía. No podía esperar mucho más para saber exactamente que era lo que Sakura me podía contar del presente que me hizo Touya, pero estaba segura que no iba a ser fácil que me lo dijera. Así que apenas había terminado de cenar me encamine a su habitación.

—Te esperaba más tarde prima — me dijo ni bien había abierto la puerta

—no tenemos mucho tiempo así que creí que era mejor venir temprano — sonrió como si lo que le dijera fuera mentira, que en el fondo lo era, pero mi curiosidad pudo más que todo el control que había tenido hasta entonces.

—en ese caso, suéltalo, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? — me dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama, al menos no quería que me anduviera con rodeos, así que era mejor ir directo al punto

— ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre este regalo? — le pregunte mientras sostenía el dije que estaba colgado a mi cuello.

—Lo suficiente supongo — eso me indicaba que sabia más de lo que estaba dispuesta a contarme, pero yo estaba decidida a sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

— ¿En serio lo tiene desde hace dos años? si es así… ¿Por qué lo guardo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo entrego?

—Por que mi hermano es un idiota, de que sorprendes – por lo visto iba a tratar de evadir el tema, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarme con más dudas.

—Sakura, tienes que decírmelo –

— ¿para que? Tu ya eres novia de Eriol, ¿Qué caso tiene? – ese había sido un golpe bajo, sobre todo porque ya le había dicho que tenia mis dudas sobre mi relación con Eriol, pero como ella lo dijo solo tenia que terminar con él y listo, como si fuera tan fácil.

—Necesito saberlo, por favor es importante – pareció reflexionar ante mis palabras, y aun sin estar muy convencida, me miro, y supe que iba a contestarme.

—Bien, es cierto, tiene ese colgante desde hace dos años – eso solo era el principio de lo que deseaba saber, pero al menos era un punto confirmado.

—no entiendo ¿Qué razón podría tener para conservarlo? — por su cara sabia que también conocía la respuesta a esto.

—Va estrangularme por esto – estaba segura que no era fácil para ella contarme algo relacionado con Touya, sobre todo porque se molesto conmigo luego que lo rechace, aun después de contarle la forma en que lo sorprendí con Akizuki, para ella eso no tenia ninguna importancia, y me recrimino el que no lo hubiera escuchado.

Era ahora cuando empezaba a preguntarme, si en verdad debí darle la oportunidad de hablar, al menos de saber que era lo que tenia para decirme, pero estaba visto que ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿estas segura que quieres escuchar esto? — me limite asentir, no iba a retractarme ahora que ella parecía dispuesta a contarme lo que sabia, dio un largo suspiro antes de iniciar — unos días antes de tu cumpleaños numero 16, llego a la casa hecho un idiota, sonriendo como si le hubiera pasado lo mejor del mundo –

— ¿antes de mi cumpleaños? – en esas fechas habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, de hecho fue en esos días cuando me beso de verdad, y coloco todo mi mundo de cabeza.

—Si, se la pasó de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, como si estuviera planeando algo, el día antes de la fiesta llego a mi cuarto, y me dijo que quería mi opinión sobre algo… – se detuvo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, y ya no parecía muy convencida de seguir con el relato

—Sigue por favor – me coloque frente a ella, no podía detenerse ahora.

—De verdad que no tiene caso que te lo diga –

—Sakura, por favor necesito saberlo – pareció meditarlo, haría lo que fuera por saber que había pasado, sabia que a ella no le negaría la verdad, si la había buscado para hablar, tenia que haber algo de fondo.

—OK — no parecía muy convencida con eso, pero sabia que iba contarme todo hasta el final — primero me mostro la caja que dio ayer, la cual había tallado él con sus propias manos, y también me mostró el regalo que iba a poner dentro, la verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando lo vi, no parecía cosa de él, que hubiera pensado en eso –

De nuevo se detuvo, si iba a seguir con estas pausas, se terminaría el tiempo y yo debería regresar a mi cuarto, con más dudas aun. Pero algo en mi expresión la hizo continuar sin que se lo pidiera.

—me dijo que esperaba mostrarte con eso que era sincero y que todo lo que te había dicho era cierto, no entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero supuse que te había hecho algo y quería congraciarse contigo, pero me equivoque, porque me hizo una pregunta que jamás imagine que haría –

— ¿Qué pregunta? – de nuevo parecía dudar en hablar, pero estaba dispuesta a presionarla, no me quedaría tranquila.

— ¿si una mujer como "tu" podría fijarse en un hombre como "él"? – el había dicho mujer, no niña, ¿serian en verdad las palabras que él pronuncio? – debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho, había notado que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no creí que fuera por que él estuviera interesado en ti.

—nadie podría haberlo supuesto, fue algo muy espontaneo — además tampoco es que estuviera interesado en mi, de la manera que ella lo hacia ver, solo había sido un reto, algo que seguramente al conseguir dejaría de lado.

—lo imagine, por eso me sorprendió aun más su pregunta, yo note que lo mirabas diferente, y preguntabas mucho por él, así que no me fue difícil comprender que también habías caído bajo su "encanto", fue por eso que de momento no comprendí a que se refería con eso de "un hombre como él" o porque dudaba que tu pudieras fijarte en él, si prácticamente tu rostro se iluminaba cuando lo veías, luego lo pensé mejor y entendí que se refería al hecho de ser un tonto, un tanto bruto, y muchos defectos mas, pero al fin de cuentas, era un tonto al que ninguna mujer le había dicho que "no" y me pregunte por que creía que ibas a ser la excepción, y luego comprendí que tu lo conoces tal y como es, así que era normal que tuviera miedo.

— ¿miedo? – Me sorprendí que usara esa palabra, sobre todo porque en ese breve relato, ella se había preguntado y comprendido cosas que yo jamás pensé de esa manera, pero que Touya tuviera miedo era algo que no entraba en mi cabeza — él no podría haber tenido miedo.

—pues eso es lo que tenía, miedo – dijo reafirmando la idea, para que no me quedara ninguna duda.

—a que le dijera que no – eso era lo único que podía imaginarme, en ese aspecto, Touya no era precisamente un hombre inseguro, al contrario, todo en el parecía exudar seguridad, convicción y fuerza. El temor no parecía formar parte de él — seguramente temía que le dijera que no…

—Te equivocas — por el tono que había usado Sakura, mi comentario la molesto mucho — lo que temía era que no sintieras lo mismo, y no lo consideraras digno de ti –

—Eso es ridículo – de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, eso era lo que menos tenia sentido, Touya no podía tener miedo a que yo lo rechazara, que clase de miedo podría ser ese, como iba a rechazarlo, si estaba loca por él, y era seguro que se había dado cuenta.

—bueno, como sea, el hecho es que él vino un día antes de tu cumpleaños a mostrarme lo que había elegido para ti, y a decirme que iba a pedirte que le dieras una oportunidad de mostrarte lo que sentía, pero creo que todo salió mal ese día – al parecer para ella el que hubiera salido mal, era que se había ido con la primera que se le atravesó.

—Si claro, no contaba con que apareciera Akisuki y echara por tierra todos sus planes — su mirada cambio por completo cuando dije eso, al parecer iba a decirme algo, pero se retracto —

—No… supongo que eso no estaba en el plan — acaso era posible, que me hubiera equivocado, y que lo vi esa noche, no era lo que imagine, yo los vi besándose, de eso no me cabía duda, pero… quizá eso no era todo.

—hay algo más ¿verdad? — por su cara sabia que no me diría nada al respecto, pero ahora mas que nunca, yo necesitaba saber que había pasado ese día entre ellos.

—Ya te dije lo que te interesaba saber, y creo que hable de más — acaso era posible que Touya no hubiera estado jugando conmigo.

—paso algo más con Akisuki, ¿no es así?

—eso es algo que debe contártelo él, quizá si lo hubieras escuchado esa noche te lo habría dicho, pero a estas alturas no le veo ningún caso —

—claro que tiene caso, necesito saber que paso.

—Ya te lo dije, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo —

Sabia que no me diría más sobre ese tema, pero el preguntárselo a Touya, tampoco parecía buena idea, después de lo sucedido en mi fiesta, todo me indicaba que él se había despedido y no intentaría nada más, como iba a preguntarle ahora que paso hace dos años.

—lo que si puedo decirte, es que siempre estuviste equivocada en todo lo referente a mi hermano, y no esta de más comentarte que iba a intentarlo de nuevo el día de la fiesta… –

— ¡¿Qué?! – si hasta ahora me había dejado sorprendida, esto iba más allá de todo, fue como si mi mente no hubiera comprendido lo que dijo.

—lo que oyes, estaba dispuesto hablar contigo de nuevo, y seguramente a tratar que esta vez su plan si resultara, pero llego tarde a la fiesta, literalmente –

No sabia que decir, ni que pensar, como era posible que esto me estuviera pasando a mi, que él aun tuviera intenciones que algo surgiera entre nosotros, y saber que había más de trasfondo, en lo que yo consideraba su traición, era más de lo que podía digerir. Podía deberse a eso la forma en que me miro esa noche, era decepción lo que veía en su rostro, porque yo nunca creí en él.

—y creo que es mejor que hasta aquí llegue esto, dedícate a tu relación con Eriol, y deja que Touya siga su camino. Como él dice: lo ha intentado más de lo que podía, y tú siempre lo mandas al diablo, así que dejémoslo por la paz.

Aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que me había dicho, pero que Touya estuviera pensando en pedirme que le diera una oportunidad después de la manera que lo había tratado, que estuviera dispuesto a contarme lo que debí escuchar hace dos años… podría eso indicar que aun sentía algo por mi, que siempre había sido así.

_**Siempre supe que te merecías un hombre, que fuera capaz de… luchar por ti sin miedo**_

Sus palabras llegaron a mi, y fue como si todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar, excepto una, para él yo solo representaba un reto, algo que tenia que conseguir, como se lo había dicho Akisuki, pero seria posible que en todo ese juego, el de verdad podría haberse… enamorado o algo parecido a ese sentimiento, mi cabeza era un total caos, y sabia que no obtendría mas información de Sakura.

—parecer que te di mucho en que pensar.

—no tienes idea de cuanto.

—al contarte esto, mi intensión no es confundirte o herirte, es solo que… quiero que tomes una decisión y le pongas punto y final, no puedes seguir jugando a dos bandos — sus palabras me sorprendieron, no era eso lo que yo estaba haciendo, jamás le dije a Touya que tuviera intenciones de aceptar una relación con él, quizá mi indecisión hubiera influido, pero de eso, a jugar con los dos, había mucha diferencia.

—no creí que fuera eso lo que estaba haciendo.

—lo se, pero ahora que ya te decidiste por Eriol, solo quiero que cuando te cruces con Touya, puedas tener las manos apartadas de él, quizá así pueda centrar su interés en otro lado — no me gustaron nada esas palabras, aunque sabia que tenia razón, no quería imaginar lo que seria verlo con otra mujer, no podía siquiera pensar en esa situación, que otra tuviera el derecho de besarlo y sentirlo, como lo había hecho yo…

Pero acaso no era eso lo que él había sentido cuando llego a la fiesta y me vi con Eriol, nunca creí que estaría tan confundida, algo dentro de mi me decía que Touya era sincero, pero aun estaba ese temor a que solo estuviera jugando conmigo, y ya sabia lo doloroso que podía ser, no sabia si podía soportarlo de nuevo.

—te agradezco que me hallas contado todo esto.

—solo espero que te sirva de algo.

—más de lo que imaginas — me encamine hacia la puerta, tenia que meditar muy bien todo, aunque él se hubiera despedido, yo aun tenia algo que decir, y necesitaba saber la verdad completa, y por lo visto esa información solo podía conseguirla de Touya, y dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a contármelo ahora.

De hecho quizá ni siquiera me dirigiera la palabra, pero necesitaba su versión, aunque fuera dos años tarde, necesitaba saber cuales habrían sido sus palabras esa noche.

* * *

**Sakura**

Decir que no había dormido en toda la noche era poco, creí que la conversación con Tomoyo me haría distraerme de mis problemas, sabia que había dicho cosas que no debía, pero siempre considere que ella tenia que saber todo lo relacionado a esa noche para tomar una decisión, aunque mi hermano no quisiera decírselo, pero ni eso logro distraerme. Cuando al fin logre conciliar el sueño, solo sirvió para tener vividas imágenes del padre mostrándome lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo, y mis manos pasando por cada uno de sus músculos…

Solo recordarlo me hacia estremecer, no podía creer que ni en sueños podía dejar de pensar en él, en verdad esta situación se me estaba haciendo grave, tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de esto, y la clase de educación física tampoco parecía estar ayudando mucho. La maestra sugirió que corriéramos un poco, y quizá eso me ayudara a sacar un poco de todo lo que tenia guardado, el no poder hablarlo con alguien, hacia que me sintiera asfixiada por la situación, lo mejor era sacarlo con alguien, y estaba segura que mi prima estaría dispuesta a servir de oyente, solo esperaba que me comprendiera.

El silbato que indicaba que debíamos empezar a correr me distrajo, y me centre en el ejercicio. Correr fue como una catarsis, pero a medida que lo hacia más rápido supe que no había sido el mejor método, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, y mi pecho me dolía, sabia que este cansancio ya no era por correr como posesa, me detuve y trate de tomar aliento, pero no era una tarea fácil, por más que lo intentaba el aire simplemente no se quedaba en mis pulmones. Me incline y coloque mis manos sobre mis rodillas, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no parecía estar funcionando.

—Sakura, ¿estas bien? — escuche la voz de Tomoyo a mi lado, y gire mi rostro para verla.

—No… — dije sin aliento, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

— ¿tienes el inhalador contigo? — su pregunta sonaba angustiada, así que supe que no estaba nada bien, y observe que varias de mis compañeras se habían reunido a mi alrededor.

—No, pero hay uno… en mi cuarto — no espero que dijera más, y la vi correr rumbo a los dormitorios, mientras la maestra llegaba hasta donde me encontraba, Katsura me ayudo a sentarme, mientras trataba de respirar profundamente.

— ¿necesitas algo? — me pregunto, su rostro y el del resto de las chicas parecía estar preocupado, que diferente era ver eso, a las burlas que recordaba de mi infancia cuando esto sucedía, regularmente las únicas que tenían ese rostro aparte de las maestras, eran Tomoyo y Mei, suponía que era un cambio agradable saber que al menos, ahora mis compañeras se preocupaban por mi.

—Estaré bien… pronto — aunque en el fondo sabia que no iba a ser tan pronto, la maestra llego hasta mi e inicio un nuevo interrogatorio, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de contestar ninguna pregunta.

No pude evitar recordar mi última crisis, y la razón por la que la había tenido. Al parecer de nuevo era el responsable que tuviera un ataque de asma, y esta vez, ni siquiera tuvo que estar presente.

Cuando Tomoyo regreso con mi inhalador, y estuve menos cansada me llevaron a la enfermería, lo ultimo que deseaba era estar de nuevo con oxigeno o medicamentos en la vena, pero por suerte, la crisis no era tan severa como para requerir nada más que un poco de descanso, y medicamentos inhalados, eso definitivamente era mejor que oxigeno, o que me pincharan, lo único malo era que me tendría que quedar en la enfermería, y habían tenido que avisar a mis padre, que seguramente estaban muy angustiados de nuevo.

Pude hablar por teléfono con mamá, y trate por todos los medios de convencerla que no era necesario que viniera hasta el colegio, pero era una misión imposible, en menos tiempo del que esperaba, la tenia al pie de mi cama, con un rostro de angustia que deseaba nunca más ver, como podía causar tanta pena a mi madre.

Pero hasta que no estuvo segura que estaba bien, no logre que se marchara, y no insistí mas, cualquier cosa que dijera seria en vano, se fue muy poco convencida que era lo correcto, pero mi estado había mejorado, y eso la hizo marcharse mas tranquila.

Recibí la visita de mis compañeras, que parecían estar muy preocupada también por mi, estuvieron un rato conmigo, y se marcharon cuando la hermana enfermera les dijo que debían retirarse, Tomoyo se quedo un poco más, y parecía haber cierta tensión entre nosotras, que seria bueno mejorar.

— Sigues disgustada — me miro sorprendida

—no estoy disgustada, muchas de las cosas que me dijiste son ciertas, pero que puedo decirte, soy un tanto cobarde en cuanto al tema de Touya, quizá porque se lo que duele, y prefiero evitarlo — me sorprendió que me dijera eso, regularmente se limitaba a decir que le daba igual, o que no le importaba, que podría haber cambiado para que me dijera ahora que le dolía esa situación.

—¿Qué vas hacer entonces?

—no estoy muy segura, después de todo, no creo que mi relación con Eriol llegue muy lejos tampoco, nos marcharemos pronto recuerdas — si, ahora podía recordarlo, pronto estaría en un viaje por la playa, y luego en la universidad, en el extranjero, así que dejaría atrás todo esto.

—si, tienes razón, creo que nos hará muy bien a las dos alejarnos de todo esto

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo — se quedo muy pensativa por un momento — aunque, aun tengo un pendiente que aclarar antes.

— ¿Qué pendiente?

—Tengo que hablar con mamá — me había olvidado de eso, claro que tenía que hablar con su madre sobre su decisión — pero estoy preparada.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?

—como mínimo me deshereda, y seguramente hará una gritería que tendré que soportar, pero tengo todo listo, así que voy a ir preparada para la batalla.

—estoy segura que si.

Podía imaginarme la escena, pero por la forma en que lo había dicho sabia que todo resultaría bien, parecía estar muy segura de lo que iba hacer, así que era probable que lograra hacer comprender a la tía que lo que deseaba era muy diferente a lo que ella tenia planeado.

Tal parecía que ahora estábamos adéntranos a la vida adulta, con la graduación todo terminaría, y ambas teníamos un nuevo camino que recorrer, que nos llevaría muy lejos del Colegio Santa Teresa, pero que indicaba que debíamos prepararnos para enfrentar problemas reales, y esperaba que eso me ayudara a superar todo lo que había vivido aquí, sobre todo el conocer que es tener un amor no correspondido.

.

.

.

Después de mi recaída, decidí que no quería seguir sintiendo que el no ser correspondida por un hombre era el fin del mundo, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por centrarme solamente en los exámenes finales.

Mi conversación con Tomoyo, me hizo comprender que después de todo, pronto dejaríamos atrás toda nuestra vida en el Colegio, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era mirar hacia delante, y así lo hice. No fue fácil, trate de sobrellevar las cosas día a día, hasta que las últimas semanas de clases llegaron a su fin. Cuando termine con el ultimo de los exámenes, no pude evitar sentirme extraña, ese era el ultimo paso, no había nada más, solo quedaba esperar por los resultados y luego la graduación, y con ese acto se terminaría mi vida de colegio, y entraría al mundo de las responsabilidades.

Aun quedaba el baile, y el viaje de fin de curso, y luego la universidad, al parecer mi plan regresaba al inicio, al rumbo que había determinado para mi vida, una vida sin Shaoran Li.

Continuara…

* * *

Buenos hasta acá el capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, estaba casi terminado hace un tiempo, pero necesitaba editar algunas cosas, y había dejado de escribir así que me costó un poco retomar, pero ahora que lo hice, ya entre en práctica de nuevo, así que es muy probable que pronto tengan otro capítulo, y también estoy escribiendo otra historia pero no la voy a publicar hasta que tenga bastante avanzado…

Así que no se olviden, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencias, es bien recibida.

Saludos..


End file.
